Through the Walls
by Mephisto-Thamril
Summary: [Fic Terminée] Traduction de la troisième partie de la trilogie d'Happy Days in Hell. Snape est amnésique, Sirius est un Cracmol, Hermione est en deuil, la guerre devient de plus en plus cruelle et Quietus se bat pour regagner son bonheur perdu.
1. Comment être un moldu?

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

**Attention :** Cette fic est la suite d'_Happy Days in Hell_ et de _Coming off the Ropes_. Si vous ne les avez pas lues, vous ne comprendrez pas ce qui s'y passe.

Chapitre 1 - Comment être un Moldu ? 

« Tu plaisantes, Quietus. Je suis sûr que nous ne pouvons pas payer avec une CARTE ! C'est comme de la magie, pas une invention moldue ! » chuchota désespérément Black à l'oreille d'Harry. Hermione, qui entendit sa remarque, ricana.

Harry leva les bras avec une fausse exaspération et fit un clin d'œil aux deux filles. Anne ne le remarqua pas tellement elle était concentrée sur sa glace, mais Hermione le lui rendit. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit quand il aperçut l'expression légèrement insouciante de la jeune fille – c'était la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas cette expression douloureuse et un peu inquiète sur le visage.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne comprends toujours pas, Sirius. » soupira Harry. « Je t'ai déjà dit que cette machine est en contact téléphonique… »

« Arrête ! » Black leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne veux pas d'autres explications ennuyeuses sur les Mol… hem… les technologies… » Il jeta un regard en biais à une femme qui se tenait dans la file d'attente de la caisse suivante, les observant curieusement.

Anne ouvrit la bouche : « Je peux avoir une autre glace, Sirius ? » Black la regarda et son expression devint choquée. Harry suivit son regard et rit nerveusement. Le visage d'Anne était complètement recouvert de glace au chocolat, ainsi que ses vêtements.

« Bon Dieu. » marmonna Black et il commença à chercher un mouchoir dans ses poches, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Elle essuya les restes bruns du visage d'Anne avec son propre mouchoir et secoua légèrement la tête vers Black qui était sur le point d'offrir une autre friandise à la petite fille.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » dit-elle et Black approuva rapidement.

« Ouais, Hermione a raison, Anne. »

« Pourquoi ? » Les grands yeux bruns d'Anne regardaient l'adulte d'un air suppliant. « Je… »

« Nous rentrons à la maison en bus, Anne. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses y manger de la glace en train de fondre et de goutter par terre. » Hermione répondit à sa question et Black acquiesça. Harry sourit largement en les voyant. La vue lui était presque familière : elle se répétait à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient faire des courses depuis qu'Hermione et lui étaient revenus de Poudlard.

'Etudes des Moldus' comme disait Hermione. Cependant, ça rappelait à Harry un cours de formation sur 'Comment être un bon mari' ou 'Comment un père est censé se comporter.' Hermione critiquait toujours Sirius pour son comportement indulgent envers Anne et elle avait commencé à essayer d'empêcher Sirius de la gâter dès qu'elle était arrivée.

Voyant l'expression quelque peu misérable de Black, la femme dans la file d'attente lui sourit d'un air sympathique.

« Ce n'est pas facile avec des gosses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione se redressa et lui lança un regard indigné, mais Black fut simplement choqué par ses mots. Harry, au contraire, appréciait la situation.

« Je ne suis pas un gosse. » Dit Hermione, offensée.

« Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. » dit Black. Harry ricana de nouveau. La femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les adolescents. » lui dit-elle avec un éclair de compréhension sur le visage. « J'en ai deux. »

A présent, Black était clairement effrayé.

« Heu… »

Harry dut réprimer un rire. Il s'étrangla. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et la compréhension éclaira son visage.

« Oh… » dit-elle en s'agitant.

« Ils ne sont pas à moi. » parvint à murmurer Black. Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était surprise ou soupçonneuse.

« Il est notre gardien. » ajouta rapidement Harry. Black ne se comportait quand même pas toujours si stupidement ! Pourquoi devait-il lui dire la vérité ?

« Ouais, ils sont orphelins. » Sirius confirma les paroles d'Harry avec hâte.

L'expression de la femme s'adoucit et elle lança à Black un regard plus concerné.

« Une tâche noble. » acquiesça-t-elle solennellement. « Elever ces pauvres choses… »

Black opina simplement, incertain. Hermione rougit.

« Allez, Sirius. Nous sommes les suivants. » chuchota Harry et il fit un signe vers le caissier. « Et n'oublie pas : Le bouton vert, ton code et encore le bouton vert. »

Black était très content de lui-même quand ils quittèrent la caisse.

« C'est comme refaire de la magie. » expliqua-t-il à Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'arrêt de bus.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses magiques dans le monde Moldu, tu verras. » dit Hermione. « La semaine prochaine, l'électricité et le téléphone seront installés chez toi… »

« … ce sera une maison typiquement Moldue, alors. » marmonna tristement Black.

« Ca ne sera pas tellement mauvais, Sirius. » dit soudainement Anne. « Nous n'aurons pas besoin de l'aide de Quiet, d'Hermione ou des autres hommes pour allumer ou éteindre la lumière et nous pourrons appeler grand-père quand nous voudrons ! »

Dumbledore avait découvert que le grand-père d'Anne était toujours en vie, mais trop malade pour s'occuper de la fillette. Anne et Sirius lui avaient déjà rendu visite à l'hôpital et il leur avait fait promettre de l'appeler et de lui rendre visite régulièrement. Le vieil homme avait été au comble de la joie quand il avait appris que sa petite-fille était vivante : il avait cru être le dernier membre vivant de sa famille. La mort de sa fille (la mère d'Anne était sa fille) avait tué son épouse et avait sévèrement endommagé sa santé.

Le grand-père d'Anne à l'hôpital rappela soudainement Severus à Harry. La simple pensée de son 'papa' (il était à présent douloureusement étrange pour Harry de penser à Severus en tant que son 'papa') l'attrista. Les choses n'allaient pas bien avec lui, pas du tout. On n'avait pas permis à Harry de le voir pendant deux semaines : à chaque fois qu'il allait à St Mangouste, les guérisseurs le voyaient et le renvoyaient au Manoir Black. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui rendre visite.

« Quand ? » demandait-il toujours.

« En temps voulu. » était la seule réponse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a besoin de temps de s'adapter. » disaient-ils et ils l'accompagnaient à la cheminée la plus proche, mettant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans sa main.

A chaque fois qu'Harry entendait ces paroles, il avait l'impression que des mains froides saisissaient sa gorge et…

« Quiet ? Tu vas bien ? » Un contact chaleureux sur son bras le sortit de sa transe.

« Ouais. Très bien. » marmonna-t-il.

Ils étaient déjà assis dans le bus, se dirigeant vers la maison de Black. Harry leva les yeux vers le visage d'Hermione et vit son inquiétude. Ses yeux chocolats le regardaient avec un désarroi évident.

« C'est Severus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry détourna son regard d'elle pour le tourner vers Sirius et Anne. Ils étaient plongés dans une conversation à propos d'un certain Mike qui, comme Harry l'avait appris d'Anne il y a quelques jours, était l'un des camarades de classe de la fillette. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il regagnera ses souvenirs. » dit-il aussi doucement qu'elle.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Oui, tu l'as déjà dit. Tu es sûr ? »

« Assez. »

Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry et la serra de manière rassurante.

« Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il, mais l'inquiétude d'Hermione soulageait sa douleur.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Manoir Black, leur amitié s'était énormément développée. Ca avait commencé la première nuit, quand un cauchemar particulièrement mauvais avait réveillé Harry. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se rendormir, il se connaissait trop bien pour essayer. A la place, il s'était levé et, toujours sous l'effet du cauchemar, s'était rendu à la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud ou une tasse de thé avant de lire. La lecture était devenue son loisir ces derniers mois, depuis qu'il avait dû quitter les quartiers de Severus et qu'il avait dû faire face à ses monstres nocturnes seul.

Donc, il était sur le point d'aller dans la cuisine quand, marchant dans le couloir, il avait entendu une voix étouffée en provenance du salon. Hermione était là, recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé, pleurant. Pleurant, sans larmes : ça avait été si familier pour Harry, ça lui rappelait la douleur silencieuse de Severus. Sans réfléchir, il s'était assis à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire au début. Il n'avait pas voulu parler, au moins pas immédiatement, et il ne connaissait qu'une seule manière de la calmer, de lui offrir de l'aide : un contact physique. Il avait posé un bras hésitant sur ses épaules, l'alarmant au début, mais, un moment plus tard, elle avait accepté son réconfort et s'était recroquevillée étroitement contre lui. Le premier sentiment d'Harry avait été une nausée presque écrasante à la suite du contact corporel trop rapproché, mais il s'était forcé à la tenir, à l'étreindre encore plus étroitement, et le sentiment de malaise était parti.

« Je ne veux plus vivre. » Avait dit Hermione en tremblant et en s'accrochant à Harry. « La vie pue. »

Harry avait murmuré quelques paroles sans-sens en retour et finalement, les premiers sanglots d'Hermione avaient éclaté et elle avait juste pleuré et pleuré pendant de longues minutes, peut-être des heures, ses larmes trempant le pyjama d'Harry. Ils étaient restés assis là jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'endorme, épuisé par les pleurs - et le lendemain, elle avait avoué que c'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait pleurer.

Après cette nuit-là, ils avaient passé beaucoup d'heures semblables dans le salon, assis, parlant, buvant du chocolat chaud, lisant – n'importe quoi, juste ne pas être seuls dans leurs chambres. Habituellement, Hermione s'endormait sur le canapé, et Harry la faisait léviter jusqu'à sa chambre (il pouvait utiliser la magie dans le Manoir Black, puisque c'était le QG de l'Ordre et qu'il y avait de forts sorts de dissimulation, donc les utilisations de magie à l'intérieur n'étaient pas détectées par le Ministère) et allait dormir.

Leurs conversations avaient principalement été à propos d'Hermione - Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à parler de Severus.

Pas jusqu'à cet instant.

« Il me manque. » chuchota-t-il et Hermione se pencha vers lui et serra sa main plus fortement.

« Il reviendra. » Ses yeux bruns flambaient à présent. « Il réapprendra à t'aimer. »

« Je dois lui mentir. Dumbledore m'a forcé. Je pense qu'une fois qu'il saura la vérité, il me rejettera une fois pour toutes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il croira que je l'ai trompé. »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Je le connais. » La réponse d'Harry était trop catégorique pour laisser place à l'argumentation.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient de retour au Manoir, prenant le déjeuner avec quelques membres de l'Ordre, puis Harry leur dit au revoir et alla à l'hôpital, comme chaque jour.

Cependant, cette fois, la Guérisseuse en Chef l'attrapa avant qu'un autre guérisseur puisse le faire.

« M. Snape, s'il vous plait, un instant. » dit-elle doucement, mais très fermement, donc Harry ne put même pas essayer de protester. Il suivit la femme avec obéissance. « Dans mon bureau. » Elle l'y conduisit. « Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Harry s'assit, mais il n'osa pas lever les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur lui ceux de la guérisseuse qui, pendant ce temps là, s'était assise derrière son bureau.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix craintive, espérant une réponse rassurante.

« Heu… non, pas vraiment. Votre père va bien apparemment, mais… Ecoutez, Quietus. » La voix de la femme sembla soudainement plus chaude, plus douce et toute marque officielle disparue de son comportement. « Albus m'a dit que vous allez vivre avec lui dès le premier août… »

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Harry. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. « Je peux… Je vais… il… »

La sorcière lui sourit.

« Oui, nous allons le relâcher à ce moment là… » commença-t-elle mais Harry l'interrompit

« Ca signifie qu'il va se remettre et regagner ses souvenirs d'ici là ? »

Le sourire disparut du visage aimable et Harry put voir des lignes de fatigue et de tristesse le remplacer.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Et… c'est pourquoi je veux vous parler. Mais » Elle leva la main pour le faire taire alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour l'interrompre de nouveau. « Je vous demande de m'écouter attentivement d'abord, et après, si vous ne comprenez toujours pas quelque chose, je l'expliquerai. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça simplement et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. La guérisseuse inspira profondément, puis elle sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts de fermeture, de silence et d'impassibilité sur la salle. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle contourna son bureau, éteignit le feu et, se penchant vers la cheminée, elle tourna la tête vers Harry.

« Pour faciliter la guérison de Severus, Albus m'a dit tout ce qu'il pensait que je devais connaître sur lui - et naturellement, sur vous. Il m'a même révélé votre véritable identité, me demandant ma totale discrétion sur le sujet… »

« Pourquoi vous fait-il confiance ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer la question d'un ton mordant. La femme lui lança un regard ennuyé, mais son ennui disparu rapidement.

« Et bien… il est compréhensible que vous ne fassiez confiance à presque personne, mais écoutez jeune homme, je connais Albus depuis cinquante ans ou plus, m'occupe de personnes malades depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, il y a presque quatre-vingts ans… »

« Mais vous n'avez pas plus de quarante ans ! » cria Harry avec surprise en se redressant. La femme sourit à nouveau.

« J'en ai quatre-vingt-seize, jeune homme, et merci pour votre compliment. »

Harry s'effondra dans sa chaise, embarrassé. « Désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Le sourire éclaira un autre moment le visage aimable, puis il disparut à nouveau. « Donc, où commencer ? » Elle réfléchit pendant un instant, puis elle commença. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai traité Severus. Il a été mon patient il y a presque seize ans, après qu'Albus l'ait sorti d'Azkaban, donc j'en sais beaucoup sur lui. Je sais pour sa famille, son frère, son passé en tant que Mangemort et, plus tard, comme espion d'Albus, et même à propos de ses problèmes avec ses camarades de classe, parce tout cela était - et est toujours - son pire souvenir, qu'il était obligé de revivre encore et encore en prison. Albus n'a pas eu vraiment beaucoup de choses à me dire à son sujet, juste l'année dernière, qui était complètement inconnue pour moi, parce qu'avant cela, il menait une vie calme à Poudlard, se consacrant à son métier… mais il n'est pas important que vous sachiez cela. » Elle se dirigea vers la chaise face à Harry et s'assit. « Comme vous le savez, il s'est jeté un Charme de Mémoire très complexe. Fondamentalement, il a Oblivaté deux choses : l'année dernière et - afin d'empêcher les possibles interrogatoires de ses ravisseurs - ses souvenirs à propos de son frère. La première n'est pas un problème, c'est généralement facilement réparable sous certaines circonstances et, même si on ne peut pas la réparer, ça ne pose pas de difficultés sérieuses. C'est comme une simple amnésie. Savez-vous ce que c'est ? » Lorsque Harry approuva, elle continua. « La seconde, cependant, est beaucoup plus sérieuse. Il y a trop de choses dans la vie et les souvenirs de Severus qui sont reliées à son frère. Quietus, votre père biologique, a toujours joué un rôle très important dans sa vie. Il a à peine quelques souvenirs indépendants. Ce qui signifie que toute sa vie émotionnelle a été chamboulée. Toute son enfance est maintenant confuse pour lui. Il a des souvenirs de ses parents, mais ce sont seulement des images, parce que Quietus était toujours là avec lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent envers ses parents maintenant - quand il était enfant, il les respectait, plus tard son respect est devenu de la haine, mais son respect et sa haine étaient justes une partie de la toile de la vie, qui contenait aussi Quietus et ses sentiments modifiaient énormément les propres émotions de Severus… Il a presque totalement perdu trace de ses motivations passées. Il se comprend à peine, il sait beaucoup de choses sur lui-même, mais il ne peut pas voir pourquoi il a choisi une voie plutôt qu'une autre… »

« Mais… ça ne signifie pas qu'il va devenir fou, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry s'étrangla à travers sa gorge serrée, sa main agrippant désespérément les bras de la chaise.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il va le devenir. C'est une personne très forte et, bien qu'il ait besoin d'un certain temps pour regagner son sang-froid, il est presque très bien en ce moment. »

« Etait-il… furieux ? Etait-ce pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le voir ? »

« Non. » dit la femme fermement. « Il n'était pas 'furieux'. Il était déprimé et il ne voulait voir personne pendant une semaine. Après, il était tellement irrité que je ne vous ai pas permis de le voir, parce que je ne voulais pas risquer de vous blesser - émotionnellement, naturellement. Il a eu plusieurs disputes avec Albus et avec moi, ça a pris un certain temps pour le persuader de la nécessité du futur traitement. Il a finalement accepté, mais il ne voulait pas du tout vous voir. Finalement, Albus a suggéré de vous inclure dans le traitement et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée… »

« Il ne veut pas me voir. » Harry ferma les yeux, sentant le picotement des larmes sous ses cils. Severus était de nouveau son… ennemi au lieu de… de quoi ? Père ? Ami ?

« Il ne vous connaît pas, Quietus, il… »

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma foutue faute ! » cria Harry avec détresse. La guérisseuse acquiesça simplement avec compréhension.

« Je sais. Et je comprends que vous ayez l'impression que c'est injuste, mais nous ne pouvons presque rien faire pour ça. Vous devez regagner sa confiance. Cet été vous donnera la chance de le faire : vous serez impliqué dans son traitement et vous passerez tout août avec lui. »

« Comment a-t-il accepté ma participation ? »

« De manière surprenante, bien. Il a eu un peu de mauvaise humeur à propos des stupides adolescents, mais Albus lui a dit que vous étiez le meilleur étudiant de votre année et ça l'a fait réfléchir. Finalement, il n'a pas protesté quand je lui ai annoncé votre visite aujourd'hui – j'espérais que vous vous montreriez même aujourd'hui, comme les semaines précédentes. »

« Donc… Je peux le voir. » dit Harry, mais c'était plus une question qu'une affirmation.

« Oui, vous le pouvez. Une chose encore, Quietus. » lui dit la femme lorsqu'il sauta sur ses pieds. « Vous ne pouvez rien lui dire sur le passé. »

« Rien ? » demanda Harry avec une totale incrédulité. « Mais alors… pourquoi ? »

« Vos histoires peuvent interférer avec les souvenirs de Severus qui émergent lentement et l'interférence pourrait être si sérieuse qu'elle peut endommager sa mémoire au lieu de la réparer. Tout souvenir est relié à un autre, donc cela peut causer un effet domino sur ses souvenirs. »

« Ca PEUT forcément causer ou ça POURRAIT accidentellement causer ? » rétorqua brusquement Harry.

« C'est entièrement accidentel, jeune homme, mais vous ne pouvez jamais savoir ce que causerait un tel effet sur lui. » Soudain, elle fit son âge : Harry put le voir dans ses yeux, dans ses rides, dans les légers plis autour de sa bouche.

« Donc, je ne peux pas lui parler. » dit Harry, irrité. « Je peux m'asseoir avec lui, en silence, appréciant ses sautes d'humeurs ou quoi ? »

« Pas besoin d'être cassant, M. Snape. » Le ton chaleureux devint un peu plus froid. « Vous pouvez parler de beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas reliées à ses souvenirs. Vous pouvez parler des faits, par exemple, mais vous ne pouvez pas parler des événements. »

Harry se sentit confus.

« Je ne comprends pas, Madame. » dit-il, plus poliment cette fois.

« Vous pouvez lui dire les simples faits sans aucune description si le sujet est directement relié à l'un de ses souvenirs. Mais vous pouvez lui raconter toute l'histoire avec une description complète s'il n'y était pas présent. »

« Je comprends. Je ne peux pas lui donner d'images mentales pour ne pas corrompre ses souvenirs émergeants. »

« Exactement. Et vous ne pouvez pas lui donner d'indices sur SES sentiments dans des situations passées. Ou plutôt : le mieux est que vous ne lui parliez pas du tout de ses anciens sentiments. »

Harry leva la main vers sa tête, se massa les tempes et frotta ses yeux douloureux.

« Ca sera foutrement dur. C'est impossible. »

« Albus pense que vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour le faire. »

« Et bien… un conseil sur comment faire ça ? »

« Comptez jusqu'à dix avant de répondre à une question. »

* * *

« Oh, le fils s'est finalement rappelé qu'il avait un père ! » Snape leva la tête et envoya un ricanement dans la direction d'Harry. Le mot 'fils' sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche. Harry s'arrêta complètement dans la porte et déglutit fortement. 

« J'étais ici tous les jours. Les guérisseurs ne m'ont pas laissé te voir. » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Heureusement. » Le rictus de Snape s'approfondit. « Alors ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Harry se sentit extrêmement stupide. Vraiment, que faisait-il là ?

« Je voulais juste te voir… » parvint-il à coasser et il se dandina.

« Tu m'as vu. Tu peux partir maintenant. » Du sarcasme pur et acide coulait dans les paroles de l'homme.

« Non. » Harry entra finalement et il ferma la porte avec un petit bruit. « Nous allons devoir vivre ensemble en août et je veux que ma présence te soit familière. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je vivre avec toi pendant mon temps libre ? » Snape haussa les épaules. « Tu as un endroit où habiter en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux aussi y habiter en août. »

« Oui, mais tu es mon gardien officiel, Severus. » Harry espérait qu'il n'avait rien dit de problématique pour le processus de soin.

« Severus ? Qui t'a permis d'utiliser mon prénom ? »

Snape semblait à présent outragé. Harry inspira profondément.

« Tu es mon père. Comment devrais-je t'appeler ? » Cette réponse semblait encore assez neutre.

« Oh, encore cette histoire de père. Qui te dis que je suis ton père ? »

Comment répondre cette fois ? Les pensées d'Harry s'emballaient.

« Regarde-moi. » Dit-il finalement avec un froncement des sourcils bien-pratiqué qu'il avait appris de Severus.

Soudain, la tension de l'homme perdit légèrement de sa véhémence. Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent lorsqu'il lui jeta un long regard scrutateur.

« Et bien, en accord ton apparence, tu es vraiment mon fils. Cependant, je suis tout à fait sûr je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant. »

« Mais je suis là et je suis, sans erreur possible, un Snape. » Remarqua Harry.

« L'apparence peut facilement t'abuser, mon garçon. » dit Snape d'une voix plate. Harry eut un mouvement de recul dû au froid dans cette voix familière. Soudainement, il se sentait mortellement fatigué.

« Tu peux toujours demander une analyse de sang. » suggéra-t-il finalement. « Tu peux même préparer une potion pour m'identifier ou me jeter un Sort d'Identification. » _Au moins, tu sauras que je suis le fils de ton frère_, pensa Harry, _et je ne devrais plus te mentir_ _autant_.

« Le Sort d'Identification ne peut être utilisé que par des employés de Ministère. » sourit Snape d'un air moqueur. « L'analyse de sang ou la potion peuvent juste rendre probable la relation parentale, pas certaine. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne leur dirai pas si tu l'utilises. De toute manière, tu peux voir nos documents au Ministère de la Magie, si tu ne veux pas me croire. »

« Tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que me l'a dit Albus. » L'homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix neutre. « Juste parce que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me jeter le Sort d'Identification ? Je sais que son utilisation est interdite et même que les employés du Ministère sont autorisés à le lancer sur un cadavre, parce que… »

« Stop. » Snape leva le bras pour accentuer l'ordre. Harry ferma la bouche et haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Je demande un test sanguin maintenant, et je veux le faire. Pas de triche. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca te montrera que je suis ton fils. » prédit-il mais il ne protesta pas. _Et tu prendras un mensonge pour la vérité_, ajouta-t-il tristement pour lui-même.

Severus se leva et fit un signe à Harry.

« Allons-y. »

Harry suivit Severus avec obéissance, et il fut un peu surpris de voir à quel point l'homme connaissait l'hôpital. Il les amena aux escaliers sans aucun signe d'hésitation.

« Comment sais-tu où sont les laboratoires dans l'hôpital ? » demanda curieusement Harry alors qu'ils descendaient au sous-sol.

« Tu ne veux pas devenir un Maître des Potions, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'homme en retour, avec arrogance.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » dit sincèrement Harry. « Pourquoi ? »

« Les laboratoires sont toujours au sous-sol. » Severus eut un sourire en coin.

Harry sourit également, d'un air machiavélique.

« Je vois. S'il y a un incident dans les cachots, tu peux immédiatement démolir tout le bâtiment en une seule fois, donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'embêter pour le reconstruire. »

« Généralement, il n'y a pas de Londubat dans les laboratoires professionnels. » dit froidement Snape.

« Il n'y en a pas pour l'instant, mais tu ne sais pas pour le futur. » Harry put à peine retenir son rire. Snape s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu veux dire ? »

« Si je ne me trompe pas, Neville Londubat sera dans ta classe de Potions d'Aspics en septembre. » dit Harry de manière aussi impertinente qu'il le put. Ils continuèrent leur route vers le laboratoire.

« Impossible. » répondit fermement Snape après quelques pas. « Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse avoir ses BUSE en Potions, mais même s'il pouvait y arriver, je n'accepte dans ma classe de Potions d'ASPIC que ceux qui ont eu Optimal en Potions. » Il sourit, moqueur. « Il y a trop de potions volatiles dans le programme d'ASPIC et je ne veux vraiment pas détruire Poudlard… »

« Nous verrons. » sourit mystérieusement Harry.

« Et toi ? » Snape changea soudainement de sujet et frappa à la porte du laboratoire.

« Tu veux dire moi et les Potions ? » demanda Harry. Lorsque Snape acquiesça, il sourit. « Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas reçu les résultats officiels de mes BUSE. »

« Comment le sens-tu ? » L'homme semblait curieux.

« Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. » lui dit Harry. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et il put voir la silhouette menaçante d'une grande sorcière qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

« Que voulez-vous ? Ne savez-vous pas lire ? » demanda-t-elle avec colère en pointant son doigt vers un morceau de papier accroché à la porte. Elle lut : INTERDICTION DE FRAPPER.

« Poussez-vous, Lamarre. » coupa Snape. « J'ai besoin du laboratoire pendant une heure. »

« Professeur Snape… » La silhouette menaçante s'effondra et devint plutôt timide. « Bien sûr, mais je dois informer le… »

« Alors allez-y et dites-lui. » Snape entra dans le laboratoire avec Harry sur ses talons.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas censés amenés… »

« C'est mon fils. » dit-il d'un ton acide.

« Oh, je ne savais pas… »

« Moi non plus. »

Harry sentit une envie soudaine de ricaner. En réalité, il détestait ce côté de Severus, le côté impoli et typiquement bâtard, mais le comportement de Mme (ou Mlle) Lamarre était suffisamment irritant pour gagner le mépris de Severus. Quand la femme partit, Harry se tourna vers Severus.

« Tu es autorisé à entrer ici ? »

« En tant que Maître des Potions de cet établissement, bien sûr que j'en ai le droit. »

« Mais tu… » Harry secoua la tête. Apparemment, il y avait beaucoup de choses sur Severus qu'il n'avait pas appris lors de l'année qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

« Je ne travaille pas ici. » termina le Maître des Potions. « Mais je travaille pour eux. Et ils utilisent beaucoup des potions que j'ai inventées. » dit-il, et pendant ce temps, il se dirigea vers un meuble de stockage et sortit une fiole scellée officiellement contenant une potion orange clair. Son étiquette disait : 'Potion de Dépuration'. Il déboucha la bouteille et versa son contenu dans un minuscule chaudron. Il alluma un feu et plaça le chaudron dessus. « Tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry le regarda alors qu'il pensait à la réponse appropriée.

« Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas à ton sujet », dit-il finalement. « Cette unique année passée ensemble n'était apparemment pas assez pour tout savoir sur l'autre. Et tu n'es pas vraiment bavard… »

Snape retroussa ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit-il avec indignation. « Alors laisse-moi voir », il se pencha au-dessus du liquide chatoyant. « C'est assez chaud », dit-il et il versa la potion dans deux petites fioles. « Donne-moi ton index ».

Harry tendit sa main et laissa Snape le piquer avec une aiguille consciencieusement désinfectée. Il le piqua et laissa une goutte tomber dans l'un des verres. Ensuite, il répéta ses actions sur lui-même.

« Et après ? » demanda Harry, et il sentit une petite nervosité s'élever dans sa gorge. Severus et lui avaient toujours accepté le fait qu'Harry soit en fait le fils de Quietus, mais maintenant, il se sentait un peu agité. Il en avait appris suffisamment l'année dernière pour savoir que le sort d'Adoption que Severus avait utilisé la nuit après son faux enterrement aurait marché même s'il n'était pas son neveu – comme le sort d'Adoption de James Potter avait marché splendidement pendant quinze ans – et maintenant les doutes l'assaillaient.

« Nous attendons quelques minutes – cinq, je pense que ce sera assez », répondit Snape, sa voix pleine d'une curiosité retenue.

Harry acquiesça et essaya de penser à la baguette qu'ils avaient faite ensemble, ou la baguette de Quietus, son journal, le récit de Dumbledore, mais tout semblait soudain équivoque et incertain. Et s'il n'était pas le neveu de Severus ? Le Severus qu'il avait connu à Nightmare Manor l'aurait considéré comme un fils, même si le résultat du test n'avait pas été positif, mais cet homme n'était pas Severus, c'était plus le Snape qu'il connaissait de ses cours de Potions de quatrième année : renfrogné, menaçant et profondément… eh bien, mesquin. Le bâtard. Harry ferma les yeux.

« Nerveux, hein ? » le ton narquois fit tressaillir Harry de dégoût.

_Le Retour du Bâtard_, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il devait sans cesse tout recommencer. Il n'avait apparemment pas d'endroit sûr et ferme où se tenir, comme s'il était sur des montagnes russes

« Non, pas du tout », dit-il après un moment. « Je ne sais simplement pas comment réagir à ta nouvelle attitude ». Harry leva les yeux. Il vit une grimace horrible disparaître du visage de Severus et être remplacée par une expression anxieuse. Oui, Severus pensait sûrement que son 'fils' n'avait jamais vu ce coté de lui. A la fin, ce fut Snape qui mit fin au contact visuel et commença à fouiller furieusement les tiroirs. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il grimaça à nouveau et le plaça sur le bureau.

Puis il leva les deux fioles et se tournant à la lumière il compara leurs couleurs. Harry commença à se relaxer. Il ne pouvait voir aucune différence entre les deux tons de bleu clair des deux potions.

« Tu as mis le papier-test dedans, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. Il connaissait le papier-test de ses études de l'année précédente. C'était souvent utilisé en potions : quand quelqu'un voulait comparer deux potions apparemment identiques, ils utilisaient ces petites bandes. Quelques fois, même Snape les utilisait pour juxtaposer l'une des potions de ses élèves, qui semblait parfaite à l'une des siennes. La bande devait d'abord dans la supposée bonne potion pendant une minute – elle indiquait 100 pourcents - et après dans la seconde. Si le résultat était de 95 pourcents ou plus, les deux potions étaient considérées comme 'identiques', au-dessus de 90, c'était 'presque identique' (il y avait beaucoup de cas où même l'appréciation 'presque identique' pouvait être acceptée). Au-dessus de 80 pourcents, c'était 'similaire', entre 70 et 80 'apparenté' « Ce doit être au-dessus de 70, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus secoua la tête.

« 70 pourcents indique juste une forte relation. Ce doit être au-dessus de 83 », il plaça prudemment la bande dans sa fiole « pour que la parenté soit crédible. Le meilleur résultat est 'presque identique', parce que la quantité de sang n'est pas importante dans la Potion de Dépuration. » Il vérifia le bout de papier imbibé. La bande indiquait 100. Il acquiesça et la plaça prudemment dans la fiole d'Harry. « Alors, voyons voir ce que Dumbledore et toi voulez me faire croire », Snape laissa un sourire satisfait s'étaler sur sa figure. « Quelle est ton histoire aujourd'hui ? »

Harry voulut soudain pousser la tête de Snape dans son chaudron et le laisser tout seul. D'un autre coté, il comprenait quelque peu ses soupçons. Lui, Harry, ou Quietus Harold Snape n'était pas vraiment son fils. Pendant un autre moment, Harry voulut que le papier-test indique un nombre inférieur à 83 et il pourrait mettre fin à ces mensonges, mais alors…

« Oh », il entendit le grognement surpris de Snape . Harry ne voulait pas regarder la bande imbibée. D'après la réaction de Severus, le résultat devait être au-dessus de 90.

« 94 pourcents ! » s'exclama Snape, surpris. « Mais… Albus a dit que ta mère était une Sang-de-Bour- née Moldue. »

Harry tressaillit légèrement de dégoût. Sang de Bourbe ! Merveilleux !

« Pire », dit-il sarcastiquement. « Elle n'était pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, père. Elle était simplement un morceau de bourbe elle-même, une simple Moldue ! » il cria les derniers mots de toute la force de ses poumons, puis il tourna sur ses talons et sortit en tempêtant et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Quand Harry rentra à la maison, il pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Il avait tort. 

Il eut une longue et douloureuse vision avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres satisfait, riant à la manière d'un fou furieux et un bon nombre de tortures physiques. Harry accepta la douleur sans plainte et se démena fortement pour prélever autant d'informations qu'il le pouvait, quand il dut regarder deux choses insupportables. L'une d'entre elles était le premier meurtre de Leah et son initiation, l'autre était Avery, encore… Harry voulait supprimer sa souffrance, mais après le premier éclair du rasoir de l'homme, sa peau toute entière commença à brûler et lorsque Sirius et Hermione le réveillèrent en le secouant, son pyjama et ses draps étaient trempés de son propre sang.

« Harry ? » il entendit deux voix, inquiètes, presque paniquées dans son état à demi-conscient, et il sentit deux bras l'entourer et le tenir fermement. « Il saigne, Sirius », c'était la voix d'Hermione, un peu hystérique. « Il saigne ! »

« Ne crie pas », croassa Harry dans une voix éreintée. « On n'est pas sourd ». Mais il s'approcha d'elle, comme il avait l'habitude de se blottir près de Snape après de tels cauchemars.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la voix de Sirius, au-dessus d'eux.

« Avery et son rasoir », dit Harry, cependant, il suspecta que les autres ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

Silence.

« Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ? » murmura Hermione avec incertitude. Quand Harry grogna un 'oui', elle continua. « Que faisait le professeur Snape dans ces moments-là ? »

« Potion Anti-Hémorragie, bain chaud, et quelques autres potions pour relaxer mes muscles et aider les plaies à guérir, mais je n'en ai pas dans ma valise. Mais », il ouvrit ses yeux. « Sirius, il y a une grande bouteille de Potion Anti-Hémorragie si tu ouvres le troisième tiroir, cette grosse potion violette, s'il te plaît », il s'assit et prit la bouteille de la main de Sirius.

« Tu en utilises souvent ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il regardait Harry en ingurgiter quelques gorgées.

« Non », répondit Harry et il essuya sa bouche avec sa manche de pyjama. « Seulement quand mes plaies s'ouvrent. Ca fait la troisième fois. »

« Quand étaient les deux premières ? » demanda Sirius à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui répondit à la question.

« La première était en septembre ou octobre, quatre semaines avant la première visite des Aurors. La seconde était l'attaque de Ron en janvier… »

Harry soupira.

« J'ai reçu ces coupures à Nightmare Manor. C'est Avery qui m'a fait ça. Je suis presque mort de la perte de sang. » Il ferma ses yeux à nouveau, et il voulut soudainement que Severus soit de retour. Maintenant. « Je pense que ça été le tournant entre Severus et moi. Il était terrifié que je meurs. Il… il… » Harry n'arrivait pas à continuer. Il avait froid et avait des remords d'avoir laissé Severus dans le labo ce jour-là, seulement parce que…

Oh. L'eau chaude le rafraîchit. Severus… Mais quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il vit Sirius se pencher au-dessus de lui, et puis il fut ramené à son lit – son lit propre, sûrement l'œuvre de Hermione, et quelqu'un lui fourra une tasse de thé chaud dans ses mains. Hermione s'assit à coté de lui et enroula une couverture autour d'eux, Sirius s'assit dans une chaise à coté du lit, les deux l'observaient intensément, et tout d'un coup, Harry s'entendit parler et parler sur tout ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, sur ça, sur leurs jours heureux en enfer, sur Severus, sur leurs conversations, leurs sentiments et finalement leur découverte : la baguette qu'ils avaient faite tous les deux, leur fuite, Pettigrow, la nuit où Severus l'avait repris dans la famille Snape, sa nouvelle façon de voir les choses le lendemain, les Weasley, la famille Noblestone, le Baron Sanglant et sa courte, mais malheureuse, relation avec Leah, et il parla et parla, disant comment il se sentait : sans fin, et quand il arriva au point où Severus avait levé sa baguette et s'était amnésié, il put entendre le sanglot choqué de Hermione et le soupir erratique de Sirius, et il sentit une perte, terrible, irréparable, son cœur lui faisait mal et il comprit que Severus ne serait plus jamais le même.

Jamais

Il en était sûr. Il en était sûr, parce que pendant qu'il racontait les évènements des derniers mois, il sentait que sa vie aurait été totalement différente sans toutes ces choses, et ses sentiments actuels vis-à-vis de ces péripéties faisaient de lui ce qu'il était – et Severus ne se souvenait pas et n'avait pas ces sentiments.

Ce serait une année longue et douloureuse, Harry en était tout d'un coup certain

Et il n'avait aucune impatience de la vivre.

* * *

Le jour suivant, une chouette brune surexcitée tapa à la fenêtre de Harry. Il ne connaissait pas l'oiseau, et il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Il détacha le parchemin glissé à l'intérieur et jeta un coup d'œil au bas. 

Ares.

_Quiet,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ma mère m'a envoyé chez mon oncle, car le Ministère surveille notre maison, et il y a beaucoup de MM (tu sais de qui je parle), et ma mère m'adjoint de quitter l'école, puisque j'aurais mes BUSEs dans deux semaines et que je rejoindrais 'l'Ordre auquel j'appartiens' (ce sont ses mots)._

_J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je me souviens de tes paroles, et je ne sais pas comment je peux trouver une issue. Je ne pense pas avoir trop de temps pour penser._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Ecris-moi si tu as des idées._

_Mais fais-le rapidement,_

_Ares_

* * *

Après deux semaines d'attente, voici donc la troisième et dernière partie de la trilogie d'Enahma, qui contiendra 20 chapitres.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira...


	2. Duels

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 2 - Duels

Harry regardait fixement par la fenêtre. Il était assis sur le rebord, un large volume sur ses genoux, qu'il utilisait comme une table, ses doigts jouaient négligemment avec une plume. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lisait et relisait la lettre d'Ares, mais il ne savait pas quels conseils il pouvait donner à son ami. Parfois, il lançait un regard au parchemin presque vide sur le livre. Il y avait seulement un mot dessus :

_Ares, _

Et il ne pouvait simplement pas continuer. Il était trop fatigué pour penser correctement, les événements de la veille, incluant le commentaire grossier de Severus et sa vision avec Avery, avaient affaibli ses forces et à présent, il se sentait drainé et épuisé. Le comportement de Sirius et d'Hermione après la confession de la nuit précédente le dérangeait aussi. Pendant le petit déjeuner, ils l'avaient traité comme s'il était accablé ou sérieusement malade : ils avaient parlé à voix basse et lui avaient jeté des regards sympathiques. Finalement, Harry en avait eu assez et il était allé dans sa chambre pour répondre aux inquiétudes d'Ares.

Pendant un moment, Harry considéra d'aller chercher l'aide de Severus, mais après une courte réflexion, il rejeta l'idée. Leur relation n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été, et même dans le passé, Severus ne faisait pas confiance au garçon. Il considérerait sûrement cette lettre comme un piège, mais s'il y avait un piège, il était pour Ares, pas pour Harry.

La gorge d'Harry se serra alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer la situation d'Ares. A chaque fois qu'il la considérait, il sentait une vague de soulagement l'inonder à propos de sa propre condition : il n'avait jamais été obligé de choisir entre joindre Voldemort et… Et quoi ? Sûrement que la famille d'Ares n'était pas sur le point de le donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme les parents de Severus - ses grands-parents ! – l'avait fait à son père ! Sûrement pas ! Harry enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il ne connaissait pas du tout la famille d'Ares, et Ares avait de nombreuses fois laissé entendre qu'il suspectait sa mère d'être une Mangemort, comme l'était son père. Les parents de Severus avaient été assez cruels pour torturer leurs fils et pour administrer le Sortilège de la Mort au plus jeune d'entre eux. Et le ton de la lettre d'Ares… effrayait Harry. Ares était horrifié : l'utilisation répétée de la phrase 'je ne sais pas quoi faire', l'écriture tremblante, et la confession de sa crainte – tout cela était des preuves de l'agitation intérieure et de l'impuissance de son ami.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'embarras. Ares était resté avec lui après l'apparition de Malfoy senior, même après qu'il ait été réparti à Gryffondor, Ares avait toujours été là à sa manière, silencieux mais d'un grand soutien. Harry soupçonnait que Malfoy et sa bande l'avaient battu au moins une fois, cependant, Ares avait fait un brillant travail pour le cacher…

Donc, qu'écrire maintenant ?

Il soupira et mordilla la plume.

_Ares_, écrivit-il, _j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te donner de bons conseils. Mais si les choses deviennent plus dangereuses, je pense que tu devrais venir ici. Tu sais où je suis et la cheminée est presque toujours ouverte. Fais attention. Ne prends pas trop de risque. Q. _

Il plia le parchemin et se dirigea vers le hibou d'Ares. L'oiseau hulula, s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte et, en quelques minutes, il disparut dans le ciel sombre. Juste à temps. Des coups légers à la porte surprirent Harry, qui regardait le hibou.

« Entrez ! » dit-il et il se tourna. Sirius passa la tête dans la porte.

« Je te dérange ? » demanda-t-il et Harry secoua la tête pour répondre.

« Non. »

Sirius entra et ferma la porte.

« Je… Je veux te parler. » dit-il avec précaution. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et désigna une chaise.

« Tu peux t'asseoir. » dit Harry en s'installant sur la chaise en face. « C'est moins formel. »

Black s'assit, mais n'était pas à l'aise, Harry pouvait le voir. L'homme bougeait et ne levait pas les yeux de ses orteils.

« Alors ? » demanda impatiemment Harry.

« A quel point… l'amnésie de Severus est-elle sérieuse ? » coassa Sirius, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le sol.

« Assez. » dit Harry. « Il ne se souvient pas de l'année dernière, ni de son frère. »

« Tu avais l'air bouleversé hier, après être revenu de l'hôpital… »

« Et bien… » Harry n'avait pas l'intention de donner à Sirius une raison d'être furieux contre Severus. « C'était la première fois que nous nous sommes vus depuis des semaines, et il ne voulait pas croire l'histoire du Directeur sur le fait que je suis son fils. »

« Mais tu n'es PAS son fils ! » s'exclama Black et, à présent, il regardait directement Harry, qui devint nerveux.

« Oui, je sais que je ne suis pas son fils biologiquement, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles ! » répondit-il brusquement, mais le moment suivant, il réussit à calmer sa voix. « De toute façon, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de ne pas mentir à Severus, mais il n'était pas d'accord. A son avis, nous devons mentir pour maintenir ma couverture. Le Directeur pense que Severus ne m'accepterait pas s'il connaissait la vérité à propos de ma parenté. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait raison, mais je suis sûr nous ne pouvons pas dire à Severus la vérité sur mon identité. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Black à la grande surprise d'Harry.

« Bon Dieu, Sirius ! Severus Snape HAIT Harry Potter ! » cria-t-il impatiemment.

« Mais il a essayé de te sauver dans cette foutue prison ! Et tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait aussi sauvé lors de ta première année… »

« Ouais, parce que ma mère l'a forcé à me protéger. » dit Harry d'une voix ennuyée. « Elle l'a fait jurer sur le nom de son frère de me protéger. Mais pour lui, son frère n'existe plus. Ni son amour pour Quietus. Juste le serment forcé qui, comme il me l'a avoué, le fait juste me détester encore plus. »

« Cette foutue boule de graisse… »

« SIRIUS ! » coupa brusquement Harry d'un ton d'avertissement. « Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il est toujours l'homme que j'aime comme mon père ! »

« Mais comment ? »

« N'as-tu pas fait attention la nuit dernière ? Nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous respecter. Nous avons été enfermés dans la même cellule pendant deux semaines. Nous avons été battus et presque tués là-bas. Nous… »

« Mais la situation est différente maintenant. » dit soudainement Black. « Et je… Ecoute, Harry, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il t'acceptera sans… »

« Ouais, je sais. » La colère d'Harry s'évapora et fut remplacée par une soudaine fatigue. « Je sais. Et je sais qu'il découvrira que je suis Harry Potter, parce qu'il n'est pas stupide. Mon seul espoir est que d'ici là, je puisse traverser ses murs… D'une manière ou d'une autre… » Sa voix se brisa.

« S'il te blesse, je jure que je… » commença Sirius, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« C'est un sorcier et tu es un Cracmol à présent, Sirius. Tu ne peux rien faire contre lui. D'un autre côté, je peux m'en occuper. Je le connais même s'il ne me connaît pas. Et… Sirius, je ne suis plus un gosse. Je peux me protéger. »

« Tu n'as même pas seize ans ! » sourit légèrement Black. « Cependant, à ton âge, je me considérais comme un adulte, mais après… »

« Sirius, tu n'as pas dû faire face à Voldemort quand tu avais mon âge. Tu n'as pas dû passer par deux semaines de torture, être témoin de morts, jouer un rôle pendant des mois, abandonner tes amis… Et pour Severus, il était toujours là pour moi… »

« Ce n'était pas ma faute si je ne le pouvais pas ! » coupa Sirius.

« Je sais. Ce n'était pas non plus ma faute. C'est juste arrivé de cette façon et nous ne pouvons rien y changer. » La voix d'Harry était remplie de résignation. Le silence tomba sur eux.

« Harry. » tenta Sirius quelques minutes plus tard.

« Hmm ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je suis désolé aussi, Sirius. »

* * *

Snape était dans son lit et lisait le dernier numéro du _Préparateur Expérimenté_. Harry le reconnu immédiatement quand il entra dans la pièce. C'était ce numéro qui contenait la publication de Severus sur l'Infusion modifiée de la Tue-Loup - il était sorti alors que Severus était étendu sans connaissance à l'hôpital. Cependant, Harry avait lu l'exemplaire de son oncle et avait été véritablement étonné de comprendre presque tout. Et bien, il avait dû faire une petite recherche à la bibliothèque pour comprendre quelques passages confus, mais la chose en elle-même n'était pas trop compliquée. 

« Je vois que tu y as déjà jeté un coup d'œil. » dit soudainement Snape en fermant le journal.

« Oh. » sourit Harry. « Tu as lu mes questions dans la marge. » Il avait griffonné les choses pour lesquelles il avait besoin des explications de Severus.

« J'aime la manière dont tu poses tes questions. » Le Maître des Potions fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir et rouvrit le magazine. « Celle-ci, par exemple… » Il commença à expliquer la première question.

Une longue discussion suivit chacune de ses explications et la demi-heure suivante passa si vite que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisa quelle était l'heure quand ils eurent finalement fini. Lorsqu'une infirmière vint les prévenir qu'il était l'heure de dîner, ils étaient entourés de parchemins gribouillés, Harry était à genoux sur une chaise et penché sur la table pour voir les images que Snape dessinait pour clarifier ses descriptions. Ils étaient si profondément plongés dans leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la femme qui les laissa seuls, un sourire sur le visage.

« Hé, Severus, tu ferais mieux de guérir la plus vite possible, parce que je ne pense pas qu'Hermione et moi puissions le préparer correctement pour Ré- Oups. » Harry déglutit et s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression presque choquée de Severus. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry avait complètement oublié l'état de Snape, et il avait réussi à dire quelque chose de mauvais.

Le Maître des Potions qui avait gesticulé pendant leur conversation laissa soudainement tomber sa main et serra ses lèvres en une ligne mince. Pendant une minute extrêmement longue, il y eut un profond silence. L'air était glacial.

« Tu veux dire Miss Granger ? » demanda lentement Snape et, lorsque Harry acquiesça, il continua. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ensemble pendant l'été ? »

« Dumbledore ne t'a pas dit où je vivais pour le moment ? » demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

« Non. » Un rictus bien connu apparut. « Il m'a seulement assuré que tu étais sécurité. »

« Bien alors. » Harry soupira et se prépara au pire qui puisse arriver. « Mais tu ne seras pas content. »

« Crache le morceau. » lui aboya Snape.

« Tu dois savoir que la fin de la dernière année scolaire… »

« Je sais que Lucius a été le Directeur pendant quelques semaines et qu'il a tué le professeur de Défense. » Snape courba ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais. « Ce poste est en effet maudit… Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il y a eu une attaque sur plusieurs familles Moldues ayant des enfants sorciers. Les parents d'Hermione - Miss Granger si tu préfères - ont été tués et elle est restée sans aucune famille vivante. Tu étais étendu sans connaissance ici, donc » Harry déglutit avant le minuscule mensonge suivant, « Dumbledore nous a laissés emménager au QG de l'Ordre avec… heu… Sirius Black et sa belle-fille… »

« QUOI ! » Le visage de Severus était tordu d'une pure fureur. « Tu vis avec ce… ce tueur déséquilibré ? Est-ce que Dumbledore est devenu complètement fou ? Je… »

« La ferme ! » s'exclama Harry mais sa réaction rendit juste Snape encore plus furieux.

« Ne prend pas ce ton quand tu me parles, mon garçon ! »

« Mais tu… » commença Harry enragé, mais il s'arrêta. « Très bien. » dit-il avec beaucoup plus de réserve et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu peux continuer à tempêter maintenant. »

« Non, mon garçon. » siffla Snape. « Soit tu te comportes correctement, soit tu pars maintenant, je ne m'en moque. Mais je ne tolérerai pas ce ton avec moi ! »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et dut se forcer pour ne pas cracher en retour quelque chose de venimeux. Pendant un instant, il sourit presque alors qu'il essayait de compter jusqu'à dix - la Guérisseuse avait eu d'autres raisons à l'esprit quand elle lui avait donné ce conseil.

« Apparemment, tu peux insulter tout le monde, Dumbledore complètement fou, Black un tueur déséquilibré, ma mère un morceau de boue, mais je dois surveiller mes paroles si je veux ta précieuse attention, n'est-ce pas ? » dit finalement Harry et, bien que le ton soit réservé, il savait parfaitement que l'intention était plutôt mordante.

Un autre silence.

« Ce commentaire à propos de ta mère… » commença Snape et il sembla soudainement mal à l'aise, mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

« Je m'en moque. Nous savons tous les deux que le Directeur sera toujours plus grand et plus intelligent que nous, nous savons tous les deux que Black n'est PAS un meurtrier, cependant, le Mangenmagot l'a privé de sa magie et l'a condamné à un emprisonnement à vie à Liberty - il n'a pas reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur juste parce que les Détraqueurs ont rejoint Voldemort l'été dernier et, à présent, il n'est presque rien de plus qu'un Cracmol, quant à ma mère… »

« Elle n'était pas Moldue, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Snape sans prêter attention aux autres paroles d'Harry. « Elle ne pouvait pas l'être - les résultats du test… »

Ca semblait si plein d'espoir qu'Harry le frappa presque de rage.

« Ecoute, je me moque de tes foutus résultats, je… » Mais il réalisa soudainement que le Severus à qui il parlait, n'était PAS le bâtard qu'il connaissait des cours de Potions. C'était un homme malade, un homme qui avait perdu ses souvenirs et ses sentiments et qui, en ce moment, ne pouvait pas accepter et exprimer - et peut-être même ressentir - de véritables émotions. Cette pensée calma suffisamment Harry pour qu'il continue plus doucement. « Je ne suis pas censé parler de ces choses, Severus. Tu es émotionnellement impliqué et je ne sais pas comment te dire cela sans cette espèce d'intervention dont m'a parlé la Guérisseuse en Chef. Tu dois demander au Directeur. Pour Black, Hermione et moi vivant ensemble : le Directeur a pensé que nous serions en sécurité au Manoir Black puisque c'est maintenant le QG de l'Ordre. De plus, Hermione et moi avons été élevés par des moldus et nous apprenons à Black comment vivre dans le monde moldu. Nous, et tout l'Ordre, sommes sous un Sortilège de Fidelius… »

« Mais tu n'es pas en danger. » remarqua Snape avec un sourire sarcastique. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être 'en sécurité'. »

« Si ce 'tu' se rapporte à moi, alors je dois te dire que je suis en effet en danger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit, mais Voldemort a appris où allait ta loyauté et tu n'es plus espion - et tu sais parfaitement qu'elle est la punition pour être de la famille d'un traître. »

Snape pâlit soudainement, et son expression perdit de son tranchant.

« Il m'a dit, mais je… » chuchota-t-il. « Est-ce que cette histoire de Mangemorts quand j'ai été attrapé par le Ministère a quelque chose à voir avec toi ? »

« Ouais. Voldemort m'a enlevé et il voulait me tuer. Tu es venu me chercher. Nous avons à peine survécu à cette rencontre. » Harry espérait qu'il ne parlait pas d'événement, juste des simples faits.

« Comment a-t-il pu t'attraper ? Tu étais à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? » Un nouveau regard soupçonneux.

« Portauloin. » dit simplement Harry, levant les yeux au ciel. Severus suspectait même son propre fils d'enfreindre les règles de l'école !

« Ah, le bon vieux tour. Comme pour Potter. » Les yeux de l'homme regardaient fixement le plafond. « En parlant du Potter… que penses-tu de lui ? Tu es dans la même année que ce petit idiot gâté. »

« Nous ne le sommes pas. » Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite et ses mains devinrent moites. Les yeux de Snape quittèrent le plafond et fixèrent son visage.

« Tu étais en cinquième année… comme Potter ! Tu dois le connaître ! »

« Il est mort, Severus. » Sa voix était faible. Comme l'expression de Snape devint horriblement suffisante à cette révélation, Harry ne pouvait plus respirer à cause de sa soudaine douleur émotionnelle.

« Il y a toujours des miracles et des souhaits réalisés, à ce que je vois… »

Harry se sentit malade et nauséeux. Cependant, il n'y avait rien d'inattendu.

'_Tu me détestais vraiment ?' _

'_Je dois admettre que… oui.' _

Snape l'avait avoué LA-BAS, dans l'enfer de Voldemort. Harry comprenait totalement, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas blessé. Ca faisait horriblement mal, plus que tout autre chose. Il voulait soudain être seul, donc il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Snape derrière lui.

« Loin de toi. C'était assez de toi pour aujourd'hui. » Sans un regard en arrière, il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dehors. Mais avant de fermer la porte, il passa la tête dans la porte entrebâillée et fronça les sourcils en direction de Severus. « Voldemort l'a torturé pendant deux semaines à Nightmare Manor, et finalement, Peter Pettigrew - oui, lui, et non pas Sirius Black ! – lui a lancé le Sort de Mort. » Il regarda le visage légèrement choqué. « Au revoir. »

BOUNG !

Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir à claquer une porte comme cela auparavant.

Leur relation ne semblait pas parfaite.

* * *

« Quietus, attend ! » Une voix familière l'arrêta alors qu'il quittait la pièce rapidement. 

« Quo… Neville ! » s'exclama-t-il avec surprise. « Comment… Que fais-tu ici ? »

Harry réalisa immédiatement que sa question était dépourvue de tact car Neville rougit avec embarras et ne le regarda pas.

« La même chose que toi, je pense. » murmura-t-il et Harry ressentit le même genre de malaise que son ami rondouillard.

Quelques longues minutes de silence suivirent les premières phrases.

Neville le brisa : « Désolé. Tu ne savais sûrement pas… »

« Je savais. » avoua Harry. Il ne voulait pas cacher à Neville plus de choses que ce qu'il était entièrement obligé de faire. « Severus me l'a dit, il y a longtemps, quand je lui ai demandé ses raisons pour être un tel bâtard avec toi… »

Neville leva la tête, et Harry put voir pendant un court instant qu'il souriait. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque ses yeux aperçurent quelqu'un derrière Harry.

« Professeur Snape ! Vous êtes réveillé ! » Neville semblait vraiment enthousiaste.

L'estomac d'Harry sauta dans sa gorge en voyant la joie évidente de son ami à la vue du rétablissement du professeur autrefois détesté. Très lentement, il tourna la tête vers Severus, sentant ses membres figés. La terreur totale sur le visage de Severus le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Neville, il… » Harry força ces mots à traverser sa gorge serrée.

« M. Londubat, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda froidement Snape en regagnant son calme.

Une expression incertaine apparut sur le visage de Neville.

« Oh, heu… » Il était incapable de formuler une réponse normale.

« Visite sociale. » dit rapidement Harry.

Pendant un autre instant, le choc revint sur le visage du Maître des Potions, mais il disparut presque immédiatement. Pour être remplacé par un sourire inquiétant et suffisant, le jumeau de celui qu'Harry avait eu le malheur de voir quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je vois. » Ses lèvres se courbèrent. Pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois de la journée, Harry ressentit un besoin urgent de le frapper.

A présent, Neville semblait comprendre la situation. Il dirigea son regard vers Harry, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Harry acquiesça simplement.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Neville tendit sa main à Harry. « A bientôt, vieux. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et Neville disparut. Cependant, Snape resta là, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait furieux. Il l'était probablement, pensa Harry.

Snape saisit le bras d'Harry et le ramena dans la pièce. Il claqua la porte derrière eux et se tourna vivement vers Harry pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Neville Londubat, l'un de tes étudiants, qui a reçu un E aux examens de Potions de milieu d'année. » Harry savait que la mention du résultat de Neville n'améliorerait peut-être pas la situation, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. « Et il est aussi l'un de mes amis. »

« Ami. » Un léger doute modifia le ton de la voix froide de Severus.

« Exactement. Avec Hermione Granger et Ares Nott. » Harry croisa les bras et leva fièrement la tête.

« Mais ce sont des Gryffondors ! Comment peux-tu être ami avec ces foutus Gryffondors ? »

« Ares est un Serpentard. Quant aux autres deux : Dumbledore et toi avez accepté de ne pas me répartir, et McGonagall m'a mis avec les cinquième année de Gryffondor. » Harry déglutit. Pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas prêt à dire Severus pour sa répartition.

Pour la première fois depuis les deux dernières visites, Harry aperçut quelque chose dans l'expression de Severus. Quelque chose comme de la fatigue et de la confusion - et cela fit diminuer toute sa colère et toute sa frustration.

« Laisse-moi te dire. » dit-il doucement en se rapprochant de l'homme encore strictement gardé. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

L'incertitude traversa de nouveau le visage de Snape.

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait sage. Pas encore, du moins. Cassia, la Guérisseuse en Chef pense que ça devrait attendre. Dumbledore me cache aussi des informations. Je les comprends, mais… » Il réalisa soudainement qu'il parlait et il ferma la bouche. Harry ressentit à nouveau un accès de colère - mais cette fois, c'était dirigé vers les deux autres adultes.

« Ils ne m'ont pas dit de ne pas te parler. Au contraire. La Guérisseuse en Chef m'a seulement demandé de ne pas te dire les événements, juste les faits. » Harry put presque sentir l'hésitation de Severus.

« Ca pourrait encore être un plan retord de Dumbledore. » murmura-t-il soudainement. « Il veut que nous parlions et que nous nous connaissions. »

Ce Severus était tellement semblable à l'homme qu'Harry avait appris à aimer qu'il cria avant même d'y penser.

« Mais nous nous connaissons ! » Le moment où ce fut sortit, Harry réalisa sa propre stupidité. « Désolé. » ajouta-t-il immédiatement. « J'ai oublié de compter. »

« Compter ? »

« Jusqu'à dix, je veux dire. Avant de parler. »

Severus acquiesça simplement et s'effondra sur son lit.

« Bien alors. Voyons ces faits. Est-ce que je te connaissais avant l'été dernier ? »

La respiration d'Harry s'arrêta pendant un instant et il commença à hurler mentalement sur Dumbledore pour le mettre dans ce pétrin.

« Non. » Répliqua-t-il finalement. « Tu es venu me chercher après avoir échappé à Voldemort. »

« Echappé ? »

« Tu étais son prisonnier. »

« Je… Comment a-t-il découvert que j'étais l'espion ? »

« Tu as essayé de sauver Potter. » dit Harry, aussi neutre que possible.

« J'ai. Sauvé. Potter. Mon Dieu, tu dois te tromper ! »

Harry eut envie de jurer.

« Je pense que tu devrais compter aussi. Pensais-tu vraiment ce que tu as dit ? »

Le visage blanc de Severus se tordit de confusion. Beaucoup de temps passa avant qu'il rouvre la bouche.

« C'est l'un de ces… manques émotionnels embarrassants, comme les appelle Cassia. » dit-il, plongé dans ses pensées. « Je SAIS que je devais sauver Potter dans une telle situation, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je le ferais maintenant. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? » tenta Harry. La réponse vint presque abruptement.

« Parce qu'il est juste un imbécile stupide, irresponsable, ennuyant, impertinent, pourri-gâté et arrogant, la copie conforme de son père qui… » Les mots s'arrêtèrent. Harry soupira, mais resta silencieux. « Il y a encore quelque chose que je ne peux pas me rappeler. James Potter a fait quelque chose que je ne peux pas me rappeler avec ce meur… Black. » L'humeur d'Harry s'éclaira lorsque Severus se retint d'insulter Sirius. « Ils m'ont presque tué alors. »

« Oui, l'incident du loup-garou. » approuva Harry.

« Donc, tu le sais. »

« Tu me l'as dit. »

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit ? »

Harry décida de s'asseoir. Il tira une chaise face à Severus et s'effondra dessus.

« Tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses, Severus. »

Silence.

« Tu n'es pas mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement le Maître des Potions.

« Souviens-toi du test sanguin. »

« Je m'en souviens, mais je ne peux toujours pas le croire. Je devrais me rappeler de toi ! Je ne t'ai pas Obliviaté ! Pourquoi aurais-je dû… ? »

« Pour me protéger du Ministère. » chuchota Harry, vaincu.

« Mais… pourquoi devrais-je te protéger ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je suis désolé, Severus. » Le chuchotement d'Harry était à peine audible. « C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas te dire. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. »

* * *

Les jours suivants furent beaucoup plus silencieux et plus calmes entre Harry et Severus. Ils ne parlèrent plus, Snape fuyait devant toutes sortes de conversation et, le connaissant, Harry savait qu'il se sentait embarrassé ou peut-être même honteux de ces moments de légère franchise. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau : Harry se rappelait parfaitement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue à Noël dernier au sujet des activités de Mangemort de son beau-père et des jours de silence inconfortable qui avaient suivis. Et, bien que le sujet ne soit pas tout à fait aussi délicat, le simple fait qu'Harry en sache plus sur Snape ou sur les événements de l'année passée était sûrement assez dérangeant, sans mentionner ces 'trous' dans sa mémoire. Donc, ils s'installaient autour d'un jeu d'échecs et discutaient des articles de potions. Leur relation ne se développait pas : Snape ne l'appelait même pas Quietus, il ne lui demandait rien et, plus que tout, il ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir le connaître. 

Harry était presque continuellement triste, mais il refusait l'aide de Sirius à chaque fois que son parrain venait le voir pour le réconforter. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius médise à propos de Severus, le blâme ou soit en colère contre lui - non. Ca blessait Harry, et Sirius ne montrait aucune bonne volonté pour comprendre la situation, donc Harry se sauvait à chaque fois que Black venait pour parler. A la place, il acceptait l'aide compréhensive et pleine de bonne volonté d'Hermione - la jeune fille ne disait jamais un mot contre le comportement d'Harry ou celui de Severus, elle écoutait Harry attentivement et sans préjugés.

Après quelques jours, Sirius décida de laisser Harry tranquille, s'enfermant dans un silence distant. Il était vexé. Hermione essaya de les réconcilier, mais Sirius refusa de faire le premier pas et Harry déclara qu'il n'avait sûrement rien fait à son parrain, mais que c'était l'homme qui réagissait comme un enfant.

« Je ne me comporte pas comme un enfant ! » beugla Sirius. « TU es toujours tendu et irrité TOUTES les fois que tu reviens de l'hôpital, TU défends ce bâtard qui n'en a rien à faire de toi, TU… »

« LA FERME ! » Harry sauta sur ses pieds. « TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! »

« Je comprends parfaitement ! » Sirius se leva et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Il s'est Obliviaté lui-même ! Ca veut dire qu'il n'est PAS l'homme qu'il était, Harry ! Il ne te veut pas avec lui ! Il ne t'aime même pas ! Et s'il ne retrouve pas ses souvenirs, il ne sera jamais le même ! »

« Non ! Tu as tort ! Ce ne sont pas les souvenirs qui font l'homme ! »

« SI ! »

Deux hommes, rouges de fureur, se tenaient au centre du salon d'une façon menaçante quand Hermione entra.

« Quiet ! Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement. « Toute la maison peut entendre votre stupide querelle ! Et Sirius, » Elle se tourna vers le plus grand des deux hommes, « N'appelle PAS Quietus pas un autre nom que celui-ci. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le manoir, Anne et d'autres membres de l'Ordre sont ici. Tu le mets en danger par ton comportement négligent, bien que tu sois censé être l'adulte ! »

Sirius serra les poings, traversa la salle sans un mot et claqua la porte derrière lui. Harry se tourna brusquement vers l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre, mais la main d'Hermione sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Quietus, attend. »

Son pied stoppa presque en l'air, ses épaules s'effondrèrent.

« Quoi ? »

Hermione déglutit et se rapprocha.

« Sirius a partiellement raison, tu sais. » tenta-t-elle.

« Non. » Harry secoua fermement la tête. Mais après un moment, il ajouta « Ou pas entièrement. Du moins, pas dans le cas de Severus. » Il s'arrêta pendant un instant. « Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup pensé, et maintenant je pense que son caractère était déjà formé quand l'accident s'est produit. L'amour qu'il a reçu dans le passé a eu son effet sur lui, même s'il ne peut pas s'en rappeler maintenant. Il est seulement confus et… Je pense qu'il se sent humilié aussi. » A présent, il faisait face à Hermione. « Il a besoin de quelqu'un, tu sais. Et le Directeur et la Guérisseuse en Chef pensent que je suis celui dont il a besoin dans cette situation. Son supposé fils, et pas un étranger. Même s'il ne peut pas croire que je suis son fils - et il a parfaitement raison. » Un pli amer apparu au coin de sa bouche.

« As-tu parlé à Dumbledore ? »

« Non. J'ai parlé à la Guérisseuse. Elle me l'a dit. »

Après cette conversation, Harry passa plus de temps seul, dans sa chambre. Il était reconnaissant à Hermione d'avoir interrompu sa dispute avec Sirius, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le mépriser et, après l'attitude irresponsable de l'homme, il était très près de le faire. Donc, il considérait qu'il valait mieux rester aussi loin de lui que possible.

Les jours suivants passèrent dans une atmosphère froide ; aucun des deux hommes ne montrait un peu de bonne volonté pour ouvrir le dialogue ou même pour échanger quelques mots neutres sur des sujets indifférents et Hermione était obligée de servir de médiateur entre eux et de trouver un sujet de discussion.

Elle avait de la chance : deux événements inattendus vinrent à son aide. Le Ministre par Intérim annonça les élections pour le 30 août. Juste après l'annonce, la communauté sorcière entra dans une grande agitation, qui grandit après que le procès de Malfoy ait commencé.

Les deux sujets étaient intéressants pour Harry : l'identité du prochain Ministre et le jugement final dans le cas de Malfoy joueraient un rôle important dans sa vie et celle de Severus – sans mentionner leur rôle essentiel dans la situation actuelle de la guerre.

Il y eut beaucoup d'attaques pendant l'été, la majeure partie d'entre elles était une surprise pour Dumbledore et Patil – apparemment, il n'y avait aucun espion de l'Ordre ou du Ministère dans le Cercle Intérieur de Voldemort, à présent que Severus avait été démasqué, et Harry, grâce à ses immenses douleurs ne pouvait percevoir et rapporter que les quelques informations qu'il attrapait dans ses visions, donc, souvent, le Côté Lumineux souffrait d'énormes pertes : le nombre de victimes était déjà supérieur à deux cents, incluant les Moldus tués. Cependant, Voldemort faisait attention à ne blesser aucun de ses alliés potentiels, il n'avait jusqu'à présent attaqué aucune famille de sang-pur et - étonnamment - seulement quelques familles sorcières mixtes. Après son attaque sur ces familles de Moldus qui avaient un enfant sorcier en mai, le Ministère avait aidé les survivants et les possibles futures victimes à déménager à l'étranger (principalement en Amérique) et essayait de protéger ceux qui restaient, donc il y avait eu une petite coupure dans les deux derniers mois, mais juste après l'annonce de Patil, les attaques avaient recommencé afin d'affaiblir sa position évidemment gagnante. Evidemment - parce qu'il était presque sûr que Patil serait le nouveau Ministre à partir de septembre.

Le cas de Malfoy était autre chose. Beaucoup de gens de la communauté sorcière le respectaient ou le craignaient (ça dépendait de la personne) assez pour le considérer innocent des crimes horribles dont l'accusait le Ministère. Harry fut choqué quand il lut pour la première fois ces avis dans les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier dans la chambre d'hôpital de Severus. Quand il montra l'article à Severus, l'homme haussa simplement les épaules.

« Il a trop d'argent et trop de relations. C'est un sang-pur et un philanthrope généreux, il a été le Directeur de Poudlard pendant quatre mois… Trop de choses pour croire à sa culpabilité aussi rapidement. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix ennuyée mais, depuis le temps, Harry était suffisamment entraîné pour voir à travers son ennui feint et pour reconnaître le véritable intérêt.

Sirius, au contraire, déclara que tout cela n'était que des stupidités incroyables et il ne sembla pas vouloir considérer les choses plus profondément.

Harry se surprit à attendre ardemment août, quand il serait libéré de Sirius et de son attitude frustrante. Severus, même en étant un bâtard, était pour lui beaucoup plus tolérable que Sirius dans sa meilleure humeur. Harry avait réellement ri quand cette pensée lui était apparue.

Peut-être était-il VRAIMENT un Snape après tout.

* * *

Hermione était inquiète. Quietus (Harry – elle n'arrivait pas à penser à lui comme à Harry, enfin pas réellement, parce que le garçon qu'elle avait appris à connaître l'année dernière… eh bien, il était différent du Harry qu'elle avait connu pendant des années) avait perdu du poids lors des dernières semaines (plus d'un kilo d'après son estimation), son visage n'était plus pâle, mais cireux comme celui du professeur Snape, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et son expression était rarement joyeuse – il hantait amèrement la maison quand il n'était pas à l'hôpital… 

Pendant un long moment, Hermione avait pensé que Snape était de mauvaise humeur, alors elle n'avait pas osé parler de ses soupçons. Elle savait bien comment Quietus réagissait aux remarques de Sirius et comment leur amitié d'autrefois était devenue une relation froide et distante. Hermione avait peur de laisser Quietus seul dans ces temps difficiles, alors elle ne le provoquait pas, l'écoutait seulement chaque fois qu'il partageait un peu de ses sentiments, de ses peurs, ou de ses peines. Pas qu'il le faisait souvent. Généralement, c'était elle qui recevait le même traitement de sa part quand la peine l'étouffait : consolation silencieuse et oreilles attentives.

Mais elle avait tort. En fait, elle n'avait que partiellement tort, parce que l'état du professeur Snape ne contribuait vraiment pas à alléger l'humeur de Harry, ne serait qu'un petit peu, mais ce n'était pas ça la principale raison.

C'était l'expérience quotidienne des tortures de Voldemort. Harry pouvait seulement dormir quelques heures par jour. Elle l'avait découvert par hasard.

Une nuit, Harry avait oublié (ou n'avait simplement pas voulu) la faire léviter dans sa chambre et, à 3 heures du matin, elle s'était réveillé sur le canapé assez inconfortable. Sur le chemin de son lit, elle avait vu de la lumière en dessous de la porte d'Harry. Elle s'était prudemment introduite à l'intérieur afin de ne pas réveiller son ami endormi, mais Harry ne dormait pas. Il lisait, mais il était si fatigué qu'il ne vit pas Hermione entrer.

Curieuse, Hermione vint le voir la nuit suivante.

Et la suivante.

Et la suivante.

Et Harry lisait au lieu de dormir. Toutes les nuits, apparemment.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait surpris Harry seulement trois fois, et elle manquait tellement de sommeil qu'elle pouvait à peine rester éveillée. Elle ne considéra pas partager sa découverte avec Sirius – à ce tournant de leur relation, ce serait la chose la moins intelligente à faire. Harry serait furieux, Sirius en colère à cause de l'attitude cachottière de Harry et finalement son ami se renfermerait. Elle était fortement tentée d'aller à l'hôpital et de demander l'aide du Maître des Potions, mais elle n'était pas sûr que l'homme ferait quelque chose, étant donné la situation.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, juste par amitié, elle surveilla Harry toutes les nuits, projetant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harry, mais elle avait trop peur de l'embarrasser, alors elle s'asseyait une ou deux heures en face de sa porte. Cependant, elle n'était pas aussi entraînée qu'Harry, et elle tombait souvent endormie de fatigue à même le sol.

A la huitième nuit de garde, une voix étouffée la tira de sa sieste. Sans réfléchir, Hermione entra dans la pièce sombre, mais pas entièrement noire, et remarqua immédiatement la forme en boule d'Harry. Le visage du garçon irradiait de douleur, mais son expression entière montrait le contrôle sur la souffrance : ses poings serraient ses poignets si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches, il transpirait fortement et serrait les dents, mais il était immobile. Parfois de petites convulsions parcouraient son corps tendu et des grognements retenus s'élevaient de sa bouche. Son comportement laissait transparaître tant de contrôle de soi… et Hermione n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour en connaître la raison.

Harry se laissait souffrir pour obtenir des informations pour le coté Lumineux.

Presque en transe, elle s'assit à coté de la tête d'Harry et posa sa main sur son front, lentement, ne voulant pas l'alarmer, elle caressa les mèches trempées de sueur qui retombaient sur son visage. Tout d'un coup, le corps d'Harry se tendit encore plus et les larmes commencèrent à percer sous ses paupières.

« Severus… » il se réfugia sur les genoux d'Hermione sans se réveiller. « Ca fait si mal… » il se hissa jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de Hermione.

La fille l'étreignit avec hésitation. Harry soupira, sa vision était apparemment finie, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Hermione sentit son pyjama se mouiller sur son épaule sous la tête d'Harry. Il pleurait toujours. Elle tira la couverture sur son cou et l'enroula autour d'eux. Elle tomba endormie, sa tête appuyée contre la tête du lit.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla dans un cocon chaud, sa première pensée fut que Severus l'avait retrouvé. Mais le corps contre lui était plus petit et d'une façon ou d'une autre… différent. Même l'odeur était tout à fait étrange. Ca avait quelque chose de… féminin. 

Il leva les yeux et cria presque de surprise. Hermione le tenait, probablement depuis des heures.

Harry s'extirpa lentement, gentiment et il put voir le soulagement sur le visage de la fille quand le poids disparut de ses jambes. Elle soupira et se tourna sur le coté.

Encore plus gentiment, Harry l'allongea, borda leur couverture commune, chaude, autour d'elle, se glissa de l'autre coté du lit et attira une autre couverture avant de se rendormir.

Ce fut seulement quand il entendit le rugissement fracassant de Black quelques heures plus tard qu'il réalisa que peut-être que laisser Hermione dormir dans son lit n'avait pas été la meilleure idée.

Il était encore pratiquement endormi quand Black le sortit du lit, le traîna dans sa propre chambre et le poussa contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire dans ma maison ? »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté et bailla.

« Quoi ? »

« Toi – et Hermione dans le même lit ! » le visage de Sirius était presque aussi violacé de fureur que celui de l'Oncle Vernon.

« C'est rien » marmonna-t-il et il bailla encore avant de se recroqueviller.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! » cria Sirius. « Tu n'as même pas seize ans ! »

« Je sais » Harry s'assit.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? Ecoute, Sirius, laisse-moi dormir. Je veux dormir… »

Cependant, Sirius avait d'autres choses en tête pour Harry. Il souleva le garçon et eut une occasion parfaite pour lui crier dessus.

« Si JAMAIS je te surprends encore, mon garçon, tu t'en souviendras ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry revint finalement à la raison.

« Mais nous n'avons rien fait ! J'avais un cauchemar et elle… »

« Tu as des cauchemars trop souvent ! » rétorqua Sirius. Harry déglutit.

« Oui, et alors ? » La voix basse apaisa l'homme enragé.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il plus calmement.

« Dormir. SEULEMENT dormir. Nous ne sortons même pas ensemble, Sirius ! Elle est mon amie, pas ma… ma, euh, petite amie ! » Harry secoua la tête. « En réalité, je ne veux même pas une autre petite amie. La… dernière s'est avérée un peu trop diabolique. C'est assez pour un moment, je pense. », dit-il et il bailla de nouveau. « Est-ce que je peux, s'il te plait, retourner dormir un peu ? »

Sirius lui lança un dernier regard suspicieux, mais il désigna son lit.

« Utilise le mien. Le tien est occupé. »

« Merci, Sirius, » marmonna Harry et il se glissa sous les couvertures.

« J'interrogerai Hermione dès qu'elle se réveillera. »

« Ok pour moi, » Harry essaya de hausser les épaules, mais il était déjà à moitié rendormi.

« Et je le dirai à Snape… »

Le sommeil était parti.

« NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS ! » Harry sortit hors du lit. « Même si je sais que tu as tort et qu'il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi, le simple fait d'être à deux dans le même lit rendrait Severus complètement fou furieux ! Tu ne peux pas être si cruel ! Parle à Dumbledore, à la place, je m'en fous, mais pas Severus, s'il te plait, Sirius, pas Severus, » il balbutia les derniers mots, alors que la pensée le terrorisait. Sûrement que Sirius ne pouvait pas être aussi impitoyable ! Il leva des yeux écarquillés par la peur vers Sirius.

« Je suis désolé, Ha-Quietus, » Sirius était maintenant troublé. « Je ne lui dirai pas, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry s'effondra sur le lit.

« Je peux dormir alors ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit l'homme et il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte avec un petit click.

* * *

Et voilà donc le deuxième chapitre! 

Verdict?

La suite, le 14 juillet... comme ça, vous pourrez le lire tout en regardant le feu d'artifice du voisin... ;-D


	3. Erika

**Titre :** Through the Walls  
**Auteur :** enahma  
**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto  
**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.  
**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5, du tome 6.

Chapitre 3 - Erica 

« Donc, tu connais le Baron. »

Severus et Harry étaient dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital : après les supplications répétées d'Harry, le Maître des Potions avait décidé de le laisser l'aider à préparer la Tue-Loup modifiée pour Lupin. Travailler ensemble dans le laboratoire avait eu une conséquence inattendue : cela avait ouvert un nouveau sujet de conversation entre eux. Pendant qu'ils hachaient, coupaient, remuaient et saupoudraient des ingrédients, Severus oubliait sa promesse de ne pas parler au garçon et faisait une remarque, puis une autre et encore une autre… Après la première heure ensemble, Severus s'était soudain rendu compte qu'ils discutaient de sujets divers : à présent, c'était le Baron Sanglant.

« Bien sûr que je le connais. La première chose que tu as fait l'année dernière quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, c'est de me le présenter. » Harry sourit en pensant à sa première rencontre avec le fantôme. « Je ne l'aimais pas et quand j'ai appris qu'il était de la famille… Ca a été un choc énorme. »

Severus lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« Tu le connaissais avant ? »

Harry arrêta de couper.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas. »

Harry haussa les épaules et inspira profondément.

« Et bien, quand je l'ai vu la première fois, debout dans le couloir sombre, t'attendant, j'ai presque paniqué. Alors tu m'as présenté… »

« Donc, tu as décidé à première vue que tu ne l'aimais pas. »

Harry secoua la tête désespérément. Parler à un ex-espion paranoïaque n'était pas simple, sans mentionner le fait de lui mentir.

« Oui, je regrette de l'avoir fait. » Il fit finalement un grand sourire. « Et il a dit que… Severus, que te rappelles-tu maintenant ? Est-ce que ce ces Sorts Localisateurs de Souvenirs ont des résultats sur ta mémoire ? »

Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de l'homme, suivit d'un rire court et amer.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne me rappelle rien de plus que quand je me suis réveillé il y a un mois. » Le rire s'éteignit. « Au moins, le traitement psychologique additionnel m'aide à faire avec ces failles de mémoire. »

« T'ont-ils dit pourquoi ? »

Severus commença à remuer la potion avec sérieux.

« Ils m'ont dit beaucoup de choses. Cassia pense que je n'ai pas jeté le sort correctement, et qu'il est donc impossible de réparer. »

Harry frissonna et déglutit.

« Je vois… » C'était de mauvaises nouvelles. Très, très mauvaises nouvelles.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant dix minutes. Puis, Harry, le trouvant inconfortable, décida de continuer que leur discussion précédente.

« Donc, le Baron t'a dit » continua-t-il sur un ton parfaitement neutre, « Que tu le décevais, parce qu'il avait appris il y a seulement quelques semaines que tu avais trahi Voldemort. »

Entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus lança un regard perçant à Harry.

« _Voldemort_ ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris. « Pas de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Allez, Severus. » s'exclama Harry. « J'ai été élevé par des Moldus. J'ai appris son nom quand j'avais seize ans. Les Moldus n'ont pas peur de dire de simples noms ! »

« Les Moldus sont stupides. »

« Les Moldus sont normaux. » répliqua Harry et il demanda rapidement, « Ca te dérange si je te raconte cette histoire ? Tu apprendras certaines choses sur… ton passé. »

« Oh, quelle joie d'apprendre mon passé d'un garçon qui… » Ricana Snape en jetant un regard noir à Harry.

« Severus ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne te souviens pas de choses importantes. C'est… »

« Alors de qui est-ce la faute ? »

Harry déglutit à nouveau.

« La mienne, je suppose. »

« La tienne. » C'était une question.

« Oui, la mienne. » Soupira Harry. « Tu t'es Obliviaté pour me protéger du Ministère. Je te dois quelques… heu… explications. »

« Tu dois. » La voix de Severus dégoulinait de sarcasme. Harry acquiesça. « Dans ce cas-là, s'il te plait, dis-moi la vérité sur ta mère. »

Oh, encore le sujet de la mère. Harry cherchait frénétiquement une manière de sortir de cette situation.

« Tu détestes les Moldus. » Dit-il.

« Tu changes de sujet. »

Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Harry leva la tête et regarda directement dans les yeux de Severus.

« C'était une sorcière née de Moldus. »

Un soupir soulagé.

« Merci Merlin, ce n'était pas une Moldue. » Murmura Severus dans sa barbe.

Harry fronça pensivement les sourcils.

« Donc, tu ne faisais que supposer quand tu m'as dit pour les résultats du test. »

« Non. » Severus retourna son attention vers le chaudron et y mit quelques gouttes supplémentaires de sang de Croup. « Mais comme je te l'ai dit, le test sanguin rend seulement les choses probables, ça ne les vérifie pas. C'est une analyse de sang sorcière. Si l'un des parents n'est pas une sorcière ou un sorcier, les résultats sont généralement au-dessous de 90 pourcents. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me révéler l'identité de ta mère et donc que tu avais décidé de… »

« C'était Dumbledore, pas moi. » Murmura sombrement Harry.

« Je pense que tu sais que le pronom 'you' peut se référer au singulier et au pluriel. (1) Donc je… »

« Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore et moi ayons la même mère. » L'interrompit Harry en souriant nerveusement.

« Tu » Severus éleva la voix, mais s'arrêta au milieu de son exclamation et sourit en retour, « As raison. Donc, comment était cette petite discussion entre moi et Saevus ? »

Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas si c'était la préparation de la potion ou la quantité de temps qu'il passait avec l'homme qui l'adoucissait envers Harry, mais il saluait le léger changement avec joie.

« Il t'a réprimandé pour avoir changé de côté, mais tu lui as expliqué tes raisons et il a semblé les comprendre. »

Severus jeta un court regard interrogateur à Harry, mais son attention était toujours fixée sur le chaudron scintillant.

« Le moment le plus important de ma journée. » Dit-il doucement. « Je me demandais ce qui m'avait fait quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis que j'ai regagné conscience ici. Considérant le traitement plutôt… intéressant du Directeur » Il lança un regard de côté à Harry, « je ne peux pas comprendre » Il remua de nouveau, « pourquoi j'ai changé de côté. »

La main d'Harry trembla et le couteau qu'il tenait tomba par terre. Il se baissa pour le ramasser.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi tu avais choisi _Voldemort_ en premier lieu. » Dit-il quand il se redressa. Le visage de Severus s'assombrit de colère.

« Tu… »

« TU m'as dit tout ça que je sais sur toi, Severus. »

Un long regard noir scrutateur.

« Très bien. Donc, pourquoi ai-je changé de côté ? »

« Parce que tes parents Mangemorts voulaient que ton frère serve Voldemort. Quietus ne le voulait pas. Donc, ils l'ont attrapé et l'ont amené à Voldemort qui l'a torturé à mort. Tu as dû assister à son meurtre, mais tu as refusé de le torturer et tu as également été torturé. Après sa mort, tu as rapporté son corps à Poudlard et tu as avoué à Dumbledore que tu étais un Mangemort. Tu lui as demandé de te livrer au Ministère. Il a résisté, puis tu lui as proposé d'espionner Voldemort pour lui. »

« Voldemort… a tué mon frère. » Les yeux de Severus fixaient le vide. « Mes parents et moi le servions et, malgré cela, il a tué mon frère. »

« C'est ton père qui l'a amené à la mort. » Chuchota Harry. « Et c'est Voldemort qui t'a sauvé la vie quand ton père a voulu te tuer aussi. »

Laissant le chaudron, Severus chancela jusqu'à une chaise et s'effondra dessus. Harry prit sa place et continua à remuer. Après un long silence, Severus demanda-

« Est-ce que j'aimais mes parents ? »

« Tu éta… » Harry s'arrêta. _'Tu ne peux pas lui donner d'indications sur SES sentiments dans des situations passées. Ou plutôt : le mieux est que tu ne parles pas du tout de ses sentiments passés._' Les paroles de la Guérisseuse en Chef se répercutèrent dans son esprit. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse te le dire. Je ne suis pas censé te parler de tes anciennes émotions. Ca pourrait causer une interférence mentale. »

« Oui, elle me l'a dit aussi. » Encore le silence. « Que sais-tu à propos de mon frère ? »

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Juste les quelques choses que toi et Dumbledore m'avez dit. C'était le meilleur étudiant du siècle, le plus grand sorcier lumineux, le Directeur voulait qu'il soit son successeur. C'était un Serdaigle, et » Harry eut un sourire moqueur. « Il était comme toi et moi : grand, les cheveux sombres, le visage d'un Noblestone et il avait les yeux noirs comme toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Noblestone ? » Demanda curieusement Severus. « Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Tu m'as montré des photos de ma grand-mère, la dernière Noblestone vivante, Severus. Je sais aussi que je suis relié à la famille Malfoy, parce que la grand-mère de Draco Malfoy et la mienne étaient sœurs. »

« Et toi et Draco ? Etes-vous amis ? » Demanda Severus en se levant.

Harry secoua violemment la tête.

« Oh, non ! » Son dégoût était visible. « Il m'a détesté dès le premier instant. Il sait que tu as changé de côté et on lui a dit que ma mère était Moldue… »

« QUOI ? » Snape saisit l'épaule d'Harry avec une telle force que le garçon siffla de douleur. « Ces gens pensent que moi et une Moldue… que j'ai fait ça avec une Moldue… » Il rougit et frissonna de colère et de dégoût.

« Toi et Dumbledore avez préparé cette histoire pour me protéger… »

« TOI ! » Snape frappa la table avec son poing tellement fort que la potion dans le chaudron déborda presque. « Toujours toi et ta protection ! Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi est-il si important de te protéger ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Ministère est après toi ? » Il secoua Harry avec colère.

Harry détacha les doigts de l'homme de son épaule.

« Les pères sont censés protéger leur fils, Severus. Et ce n'est pas le Ministère qui est après moi, mais ton ancien Seigneur. Cependant, Voldemort a également des pions au Ministère - Lucius Malfoy était l'un d'eux… »

« Attend. » Dit soudainement Severus en relâchant sa poigne. « Je pense que je comprends. A cause de ma trahison, Voldemort a voulu exterminer ma famille, ce qui inclut toi, ta mère et tes grands-parents. » Il regarda Harry avec impatience. D'un autre côté, Harry ne pouvait rien dire. La conclusion de Severus était brillante - mais c'était encore un mensonge.

Voulait-il un autre mensonge ?

Il massa son épaule malmenée avec une grimace de douleur.

Que pouvait-il faire pour éviter une nouvelle série de mensonges ? Rien. Il devait acquiescer. Donc, Harry acquiesça.

« Et qui est ta mère ? Où est-elle ? » Demanda doucement Severus.

« Je ne peux pas te dire Severus. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Elle est morte quand j'étais bébé. »

* * *

Quand le garçon fut parti et que Severus fut seul dans la salle vide et terne, il abandonna son masque habituel alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit, complètement épuisé. Bien sûr, le garçon ne savait pas que chaque rencontre avec lui aspirait la force vitale de Severus, il semblait tellement sûr de l'importance de sa présence… Et naturellement, Albus approuvait le garçon au lieu de soutenir Severus.

Le Maître des Potions croisa les mains sous sa tête et fixa le plafond, profondément plongé dans ses pensées - comme il le faisait à chaque fois que le foutu gosse partait. A ces moments-là, il essayait de comprendre ses propres sentiments : l'attention hésitante et la confusion sur l'attitude tellement FAMILIERE du garçon.

Parce que l'attitude du garçon était trop familière. Elle rappelait à Severus le comportement de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne savait pas qui…

Foutue amnésie !

Quand il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, il sentait souvent qu'il pouvait atteindre quelque chose, quelque chose d'important l'instant suivant - et tout disparaissait si rapidement, avant qu'il puisse le saisir et l'analyser. Le cas du garçon était comme ça. Cette familiarité… Et bien, pour dire la vérité, Severus était presque sûr que la réponse à sa question se trouvait dans la partie de son cerveau qui n'avait pas été touchée par le sortilège de mémoire. Il connaissait ce garçon, seulement il ne savait pas où et quand ils s'étaient rencontrés auparavant.

Et, bien sûr, il n'était pas le fils de Severus.

Severus n'était pas stupide. Pour avoir un enfant, certaines choses étaient toujours nécessaires. Les rapports sexuels en faisaient partie. Il n'avait pas pu engendrer ce garçon, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de sexe à cette période. Albus ne savait pas tout de lui, et c'était une sérieuse erreur de sa part : après cette fatidique et répugnante soirée où il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres après avoir tué les Galvany, il n'avait simplement pas pu avoir de relation sexuelle. Violer une femme n'avait jamais été une chose qu'il rêvait de faire, ni tuer, et ce soir-là, il avait été forcé de violer et de tuer, rien que le fait d'y penser le rendait malade, et rendait tout autre rapport sexuel impossible. Sa culpabilité le glaçait même s'il pensait juste à dormir avec quelqu'un. Et cela s'était produit en 1976.

Le garçon avait dit être né en 1979.

Donc, ce n'était pas son fils. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Alors pourquoi lui et Albus disaient-ils toujours le contraire à Severus ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils le persuader ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un sur terre voulait être appeler son fils ?

Qui était ce garçon ?

Que signifiait le résultat du test sanguin ?

Severus commençait lentement, très lentement à croire qu'il avait réellement eu un frère. Tous les signes l'indiquaient. Sa mémoire et ses failles émotionnelles, Dumbledore et les histoires du garçon, et une fois, même Cassia lui avait dit qu'elle avait rencontré Quietus Snape ici, à l'hôpital.

Severus se sentait inconfortable quand il se rappelait ce nom. Quietus Snape. A chaque fois qu'il pensait au nom ou qu'il l'entendait, une douleur soudaine et aiguë faisait vibrer sa tête : les répercussions du sort de mémoire.

« Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu as lancé un sort tellement fort pour effacer Quietus Snape de ton esprit qu'il fonctionne toujours, ce qui est très surprenant dans le cas d'un sortilège comme celui-ci. Ou… quelque chose s'est produit en lançant le charme… »

Severus craignait la dernière possibilité. La procédure curative n'avait aucun résultat ; pas même un minuscule souvenir ou sentiment n'était de retour, et aucun ne le serait probablement plus. Severus s'était vite rendu compte qu'il devait accepter ce fait et apprendre à vivre avec. Il devait recréer ses propres sentiments sur les différents sujets… Mais Cassia espérait tellement, ainsi qu'Albus et le garçon - Quietus Snape.

Le garçon devait être le fils de son frère. Et avec un peu de chance, son frère n'avait pas épousé une Moldue, mais une née-Moldue… STOP.

La prophétie. Cette foutue prophétie sur l'enfant d'un sorcier lumineux et d'une sorcière née-Moldue.

Son frère sang-pur avait épousé une sorcière née-Moldue, donc ce garçon était… Le nouveau sauveur d'Albus après la mort du morveux de Potter.

Apparemment, il était le protecteur des Golden Boys d'Albus, cependant, dans ce cas-ci il était plus chanceux qu'auparavant. Ce garçon était… eh bien, c'était un adolescent et, très souvent, il agissait comme tel, mais il était bien plus intelligent et plus mûr que Potter. Mais ça ne signifiait toujours pas qu'il appréciait cette tâche ou en voulait encore. Le garçon et Albus lui mentaient. Severus avait quelques mauvais pressentiments au sujet des futures révélations.

Et, pour dire la vérité, quelque chose le frustrait intérieurement. Et si… ? Et si le garçon ETAIT le sien ? Ce n'était pas très probable, mais… mais… c'était possible.

Parce que…

Parce qu'il y avait une chose à propos de laquelle il était un peu incertain. Dans ses souvenirs, il y avait beaucoup de failles avant l'année 1980. Beaucoup. Il n'avait presque aucune souvenirs de ces années.

Et le garçon vivait à présent avec ce foutu chien.

Black. Sirius Black, le frère jumeau d'Anne.

Anne.

Oui, Severus ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir eu des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un, mais Anne avait toujours été… spéciale pour lui. Et si le garçon était vraiment son fils et celui d'Anne ?

C'était la première fois que Severus se permettait cette pensée. La légère acceptation des faits. Il n'avait jamais épousé Anne, il en était plus que sûr, ses souvenirs étaient clairs à ce sujet, mais et si Anne lui avait pardonné avant sa mort et qu'il avait simplement Obliviaté ce souvenir pour protéger le garçon - son fils et celui d'Anne ?

La pensée était soudainement trop douloureuse. Son cœur commença à s'emballer dans sa poitrine et il eut l'impression que la pièce était trop petite, l'étouffait.

Anne lui avait-elle vraiment pardonné ?

Avait-il vraiment un fils ?

Dans ce cas, le garçon n'était pas un sauveur, juste un simple garçon, mais…

Il y avait ces maudits 'mais'.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses sur l'été dernier à propos desquelles ni Albus, ni le garçon ne voulaient lui parler. Comment avait-il appris qu'il avait un fils ?

Et pourquoi le garçon disait-il que sa mère était une sorcière née-Moldue ?

Severus sentait presque physiquement la mer de mensonges qui l'entourait, l'inondait.

Qui que soit ce garçon, il n'était pas sincère. Lui et le Directeur essayaient de le tromper.

Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Il était seul.

Il soupira à nouveau. Tous les soirs, après le départ du garçon, il avait des rêveries semblables. Et les résultats étaient toujours les mêmes.

Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Il était seul.

* * *

« … et je ne veux pas regarder sans agir alors qu'il détruit tous ceux que j'aime ! » Cria Sirius. Harry serra les poings plus fort.

« Il ne me détruit pas ! » Hurla-t-il vivement.

« Tu es à chaque fois de plus en plus bouleversé quand tu rentres. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas à cause de lui ! »

« Oui, c'est lui, mais pas… » Commença Harry, mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase, parce que Sirius le regardait victorieusement et l'interrompit.

« Tu vois, il t'aimait juste parce que tu fais partie de sa famille. Pourtant, maintenant, il n'en est pas convaincu, donc il te traite comme il traite tout le monde autour de lui : avec méchanceté et partialité. C'est un bâtard, Ha-Quietus. »

« Heureusement qu'il ne reste plus qu'une courte semaine avant que je ne sois plus obligé de vivre dans la même maison que toi, Sirius ! » Cracha presque Harry. « De toute façon, c'est de ta faute si ça s'est terminé comme ça ! Si tu n'avais pas décidé d'aller voir Dumbledore juste pour lui parler de tes soupçons sur le fait que Quietus Snape soit un menteur… »

« Je ne suis pas allé voir Dumbledore pour lui dire des stupidités pareilles ! Je suis allé lui parler d'Anne et de l'école Moldue qu'elle fréquentait ! »

« Tu aurais dû envoyer Remus alors ! » Hurla Harry. « Je suis presque mort parce que Malfoy était Directeur ! Severus n'a plus de souvenirs à cause de la même chose ! » Harry tourna les talons et sortit brusquement de la pièce.

« Dumbledore sera là à 8 heures. Il veut te parler. » Cria Sirius derrière lui d'un ton coléreux. Harry ne regarda même pas en arrière. A ce moment-là, il aurait même hurlé sur le Directeur, sans penser aux conséquences.

Il claqua la porte tellement fort que quelques morceaux de plâtre tombèrent sur sa tête.

IDIOTS !

Les escaliers grinçaient sous ses pieds alors qu'il courait vers sa chambre, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre et de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui, lorsque la douce voix d'Hermione l'arrêta.

« Quietus, je veux te parler. »

Pendant un instant, Harry voulu crier une remarque mordante sur Hermione et lui dans le même lit, mais il la retint.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

« C'est quelque chose… d'important. » Murmura Hermione, d'une voix incertaine. « Je peux entrer ? » Elle montra la chambre d'Harry d'un signe de la tête. « Je ne veux pas discuter de ça ici. »

« Bien sûr. Entre. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Merveilleux. Avant que le Directeur arrive, ils seraient vu dans la même chambre - seuls. Cette pensée le fit scruter attentivement Hermione.

Et bien, il n'arrivait pas à décider si Hermione était belle ou pas. Elle était juste… bien. Harry l'appréciait, ou plutôt, il l'aimait, mais c'était tout. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Ou l'était-il ? Et s'il était amoureux d'elle ? Il se força à être aussi sérieux que possible. Finalement, il secoua la tête avec force.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quietus ? Pourquoi secoues-tu la tête ? » Demanda Hermione après un moment.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. » Répondit Harry d'une voix minuscule, ne sachant pas si ses paroles blesseraient Hermione ou pas. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Nous sommes amis. »

Harry relâcha la respiration qu'il retenait depuis le premier regard qu'il avait jeté à Hermione après qu'ils soient entrés dans la pièce. Il lui sourit en retour.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée. »

« Pas de mal de fait. » Dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry. « Cependant, il y a une chose que je dois te dire à propos d'Anne. »

« Anne ? » Harry devint curieux.

« Oui. Je jouais aux échecs avec elle cet après-midi et nous parlions de beaucoup de choses. Elle m'a raconté des histoires sur sa vie avec ses parents et une fille dans son voisinage… »

« Ouais, Erica, non ? » Harry couvrit sa bouche alors qu'il baillait.

« Oui, elle. Je pense que c'est la fille que Tu-Sais… » Le regard perçant d'Harry la força à se corriger rapidement, « Voldemort recherche. »

Soudain, la fatigue d'Harry disparut.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

« Et bien, examinons les faits. A mon avis, Erica est en effet une sorcière. Elle a fait de nombreuses choses drôles qu'Anne m'a racontées et que je ne peux pas expliquer d'une autre manière. D'autre part, elle a vécu dans la même rue qu'Anne : Oak Crescent. Et j'ai une sorte de preuve aussi. Comme me l'a dit le professeur Lupin, Crabbe et Goyle ont enlevé la famille de la maison. S'ils ressemblent à leurs fils, ils ne sont pas très intelligents. Et, écoute, la famille d'Anne vivait au 6 rue Oak Crescent, alors que les grands-parents d'Erica vivaient au 9 rue Oak Crescent. Mais le numéro sur le mur de la maison d'Anne était souvent à l'envers, parce qu'il était accroché avec un simple clou… »

Harry pâlit.

« Penses… penses-tu que sa famille ait été exécutée juste à cause d'un numéro mal tourné ? » Il parvint à peine à poser la question tellement sa gorge était serrée.

Hermione acquiesça juste. « Donc, C'EST la raison pour laquelle les deux hommes ont été envoyés en Amérique : pour chercher la fille qui y est retournée après les vacances d'été. »

Ils restèrent assis sous le choc pendant quelques instants.

« Nous devons le dire Dumbledore. » Harry se leva soudainement. « Il sera ici dans dix minutes. Nous… nous pouvons juste espérer que ça ne sera pas trop tard. »

Dumbledore était en retard. Il n'arriva pas à 8 heures et il n'était toujours pas au Manoir Black à 9 heures. Quelques membres de l'Ordre apparurent pour le dîner, au grand dépit d'Harry, il y en avait dix : un nombre plutôt élevé. Il connaissait seulement Fletcher et Lupin, mais il avait déjà rencontré une fois Dawn et Andrews, quand Dumbledore les avait présentés l'année dernière comme les membres du groupe qui avait essayé de les sauver, Severus et lui, de Nightmare Manor.

Ils attendaient également Dumbledore. Pour passer le temps, ils jouaient à quelques jeux de métamorphose pour faire rire Anne : ils transformèrent le bol de soupe en forteresse, les couverts en armées de soldats de plomb, les plats en diverses armes et ils commencèrent une grande guerre sur la table. Anne hurlait presque de rire, Sirius s'était retiré sur le canapé avec une bouteille de vin, Lupin et Hermione étaient plongés dans une conversation à propos d'un sujet probablement très important (sûrement quelque chose de scientifique), et Harry s'était joint à Fletcher. L'homme était excellent en métamorphose : il pouvait métamorphoser tout et n'importe quoi sans réel effort, alors que les autres ne pouvaient faire que des changements plus petits et moins importants, donc après une heure, Harry et Fletcher étaient sur le point de gagner la guerre.

« Vous êtes excellent en Métamorphose ! » S'exclama Harry après un mouvement très intelligent quand Fletcher changea quelques parties de la nappe en fossé et qu'une partie de l'armée ennemie se noya.

« Je suis un Maître de Métamorphose, comme ton père est un Maître des Potions. » Sourit fièrement Fletcher.

« Pourquoi n'enseignez-vous pas alors ? » Demanda curieusement Harry.

« Le titre de Maître ne sert pas seulement pour l'enseignement. Avant cette guerre, je travaillais pour une compagnie qui produisait différentes sortes de meubles en métamorphosant les déchets. J'étais le contrôleur général : je devais vérifier toutes les pièces que nous faisions pour voir si la métamorphose était complète et parfaite ou si certaines caractéristiques de l'objet précédent étaient restées inchangées. C'est un métier très difficile, et il exige non seulement de grandes qualifications en Métamorphose, mais aussi une condition physique parfaite. J'aimais ce travail, et je pensais y retourner après la fin de la guerre. » Pendant un court moment, l'expression de Fletcher s'attrista. « Avec Arabella… » Il laissa l'expression de tristesse visible pendant un seul instant et il continua rapidement. « De toute façon, le professeur McGonagall est un très bon professeur et un professionnel de notre domaine. Je ne veux pas sa place. » Harry acquiesça et la guerre continua. Mais avant qu'ils puissent vaincre l'armée des attaquants, l'arrivée de Dumbledore interrompit le jeu.

L'homme semblait vieux et fatigué.

« Albus ! » Cria Fletcher. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Dumbledore s'effondra presque sur une chaise et jeta un court regard à Black, qui attrapa Anne et disparut avec elle dans l'escalier.

« Arcus avait un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il a été tué aujourd'hui ainsi que sa famille. Il n'avait ni femme, ni enfants, mais ses parents et ses sœurs ont été tuées. »

« Qui ? » Demanda doucement Dawn.

« Nemus Flitwick. »

Un petit cri soudain.

« Etait-il de la famille du professeur Flitwick ? » Demanda Hermione.

« C'était la famille de son frère. Nemus était le fils de son frère. » Approuva sombrement Dumbledore. « Je suis allé le voir après avoir appris la nouvelle. Il est dévasté. Il n'a aucune autre famille. Jusqu'ici, il ne voulait pas participer aux événements de la guerre. A présent, il m'a demandé de se joindre à l'Ordre. Il veut se battre. »

« La vengeance est une chose dangereuse, Albus. » Dit calmement Fletcher.

« Oui, je sais cela. » Opina solennellement le Directeur. « Mais je lui avais demandé de nous rejoindre depuis tellement longtemps… »

Les hommes acquiescèrent, Harry se sentit malade.

« Est-ce que le professeur Flitwick est en danger maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement. « En tant que membre de la famille d'un espion… »

Hermione lui lança un regard sympathique, mais Dumbledore soupira simplement.

« Je lui ai dit d'aller à Poudlard, même pour les vacances d'été. Il était un peu réticent au début, mais après j'ai réussi à le convaincre… Ce n'était pas facile. » Soudain, la vie revint dans les yeux du vieil homme. « Mais j'ai d'autres mauvaises nouvelles, messieurs. La dernière chose que nous avons apprise de cet espion est que Voldemort prévoit quelque chose pour cette nuit. Une attaque très importante sur un emplacement Moldu, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. »

Un cri court surgit d'Hermione. Harry la regarda avec surprise, mais il comprit soudainement.

« Erica ! » Crièrent-ils à l'instant suivant et, quand toutes les personnes de la pièce les regardèrent avec attente, ils commencèrent à leur parler de leur conversation de la soirée.

Dumbledore n'interrompit pas leur histoire, il se contentait de caresser et de peigner sa barbe avec ses doigts et il inclinait parfois la tête pour approuver.

« Tout semble correct. Cette troisième fille que je t'ai mentionnée, Quietus, quand nous parlions de cette prophétie, s'appelait Erica Knight… »

« La fille de Roger ! » Dit soudainement Andrews. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Oui. Apparemment, ils vivaient déguisés et sous Fidelius ces dernières années, donc Voldemort ne pouvait pas les atteindre en Amérique ; je suppose que ce sont les mêmes déguisements et les mêmes sorts que ceux que j'ai jetés sur eux il y a quinze ans… Mais ils n'ont pas pensé qu'Erica n'était pas en sécurité avec ses grands-parents… » Dumbledore sauta sur ses pieds. « Nous devons y aller immédiatement. Même si l'attaque n'est pas contre elle, nous devons l'amener dans un endroit sûr le plus vite possible. Mondungus, tu resteras ici… »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Fletcher, réticent.

« J'ai besoin d'un sorcier qualifié ici, avec les enfants et Sirius. »

Harry renifla. Enfants ?

« Je suis légalement un adulte ! » Se plaignit-il. En accord avec les mensonges sur sa vie, il avait dix-sept ans. Et même en réalité, il en avait presque seize ! Dans moins d'une semaine !

« Légalement, mais pas vraiment. » Dit Dumbledore et les autres hommes semblèrent l'approuver. Le Directeur se rapprocha d'Harry. « Je ne peux pas te laisser ici sans un professionnel pour aider. Si Severus l'apprend, je serais mort en un rien de temps. »

« Il ne m'aime pas autant, M. le Directeur. » La tristesse brillait dans les yeux du garçon. « Et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera jamais. »

« L'espoir n'est pas honteux. » Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Père a écrit cela. » Dit-il en se battant contre ces larmes embarrassantes, cette fois il pensait au mot 'père' dans le sens biologique du terme. « Mais l'espoir _l'a_ rendu honteux, M. le Directeur. » Il se tourna et quitta la pièce.

Tristesse. La tristesse lui serrait la poitrine.

* * *

Juste après le départ du groupe, Harry alla au lit pour dormir un peu avant les habituelles visions ou cauchemars de minuit, mais il ne put pas dormir plus d'une heure, en raison de l'agitation inhabituelle de la maison, généralement calme. Harry se réveilla en sursaut aux alentours de minuit, entendant le bruit que faisaient les hommes. D'abord, il ne put même pas s'asseoir, car son cœur battait si vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Alors, il resta allongé et écouta les différents sons provenant du premier étage. Quelqu'un criait, un autre expliquait quelque chose à voix haute ; les portes étaient fréquemment claquées, plus tard une bouteille fut réduite en morceaux quand quelqu'un la lâcha (ou la jeta ? Harry hésitait).

« Poppy, Poppy, dépêche-toi ! »

« Je ne sais pas où est Dawn… »

« …il va mourir… »

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas rester dans ce jardin ! C'était dangereux ! »

« … ma baguette ne peut pas être réparée… »

« Bon sang, apporte un autre drap ! Celui-là est plein de sang ! »

« Où est la potion anti-douleurs ? »

« …prenez soin d'elle… »

« Albus, vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« Là, buvez. »

« …aucune potion calmante… »

Puis un sanglot, désespéré, et typiquement féminin, Harry ne connaissait pas la voix.

« Grand-père, grand-père, ne meurs pas… »

« ECARTEZ-VOUS, imbécile ! »

« Il va mourir ! »

De nouveau un bruit sonore.

« Nous devons l'emmener à Ste Mangouste ! »

« Il ne survivra pas au voyage… »

Et ainsi de suite, sans fin. Mais lorsque Harry entra dans le salon, il remarqua que le chaos était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il y avait du sang presque partout, un vieil homme – apparemment moldu, à en juger par ses habits – était allongé à l'agonie sur le canapé avec Madame Pomfresh à son chevet, un autre, un membre de l'Ordre était étendu sur un brancard, les yeux ouverts, ses pupilles dilatées par la douleur, et… il y avait quelqu'un allongé dans un coin vide, une longue cape noire posée sur son corps, même sur sa tête… Harry déglutit. Quelqu'un était mort. Leur raisonnement, à lui et Hermione, était correct : Voldemort était sur le point d'attaquer Oak Crescent et il y avait une bataille féroce entre les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre.

D'après les courtes remarques et les conversations, Harry put reconstituer les évènements de la nuit : les Mangemorts étaient déjà à Oak Crescent quand Dumbledore et les neuf autres hommes étaient arrivés. Les serviteurs de Voldemort était sur le point d'attaquer la maison – cette fois-ci la bonne (d'après les témoignages, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas là lors de l'attaque), mais les bruyants 'cracks' des Apparitions des membres de l'Ordre les avaient assez distraits pour que Dawn entre dans la maison et alerte ses occupants. Il avait pu aider la fille et le grand-père, parce qu'ils étaient en assez bonne santé pour fuir sans support et il avait essayé de sauver également la vieille femme, quand un autre groupe de Mangemorts l'avait attaqué et, à partir de là, personne ne savait quelque chose sur Dawn ou la vieille femme. Erica et son grand-père avaient été blessés : mais Erica avait conjuré un bouclier, donc sa blessure n'était pas grave. Mais le vieil homme était mourant : le sort l'avait projeté contre un mur et sa tête et sa colonne vertébrale souffraient de sérieuses fractures et de contusions. Harry pouvait voir le désespoir sur le visage de Madame Pomfresh. Elle savait que le vieil homme ne pourrait pas être sauvé.

Finalement ce fut Hermione qui éloigna la fille légèrement hystérique de son proche décédé et l'escorta vers les chambres. Peu de temps après qu'elle soit partie, le vieil homme arrêta de respirer. Harry prit un drap sur une chaise et l'apporta à l'infirmière, qui couvrit le corps d'une main tremblante.

« Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'aurais à le faire de nouveau. » marmonna-t-elle à voix basse. Harry tendit la main et l'aida à se lever. A ce moment l'homme sur le brancard venait de perdre conscience.

« Va-t-il mourir lui aussi ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Madame Pomfresh agita sa main.

« Non. Ses blessures sont douloureuses, mais il n'est pas en danger de mort. Pouvez-vous m'apporter une tasse de thé, jeune homme ? »

Harry acquiesça et alla à la cuisine. Il trouva Fletcher, Lupin et Dumbledore devant une tasse de thé, plongés dans une conversation.

« …et un tiers des membres de l'Ordre sont déjà morts », murmura faiblement Lupin, les deux autres acquiescèrent à ses mots. « Ethernity, Arabella, McDougall, Dawn, les sœurs Grey, Sirius est un cracmol, Severus est assez inutile… »

« Et le nombre de Mangemorts augmente à chaque maudite journée », aboya Fletcher avec une sombre ironie. « Beaucoup des Aurors qui ont été renvoyés sont allés directement vers Voldemort… à l'exception de ceux qui sont à Liberty. Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les virer si rapidement. »

« Ils sont coupables de tortures sur autrui, Mundungus », toussa Lupin, et il posa sa tasse sur la table.

« Il y aura de nouveaux membres. Je projette de les introduire demain », dit Dumbledore et soudain, il se tourna vers la porte où se tenait Harry. « Entre, Quietus. Thé ? »

« Oui, mais d'abord je dois en apporter à Madame Pomfresh », dit Harry légèrement agité, et rapidement, il versa une tasse de thé et quitta la cuisine.

« …Les jumeaux Weasley, Charlie revient de Transylvanie pour nous aider. Barney Bones et sa femme, et Cassia m'a encore assuré de son aide si nous avons besoin d'assistance médicale. Elle m'a aussi dit que Severus allait mieux, même si ses souvenirs ne reviendront pas avant un moment, donc il pourra nous rejoindre le 1er août aussi. Ses aptitudes en Potions n'ont pas été touchées par ce sortilège de Mémoire, il est toujours le professionnel dont nous avons besoin… »

« C'est presque vingt personnes », dit Fletcher.

« Dix-neuf » ajouta Dumbledore. « Plus Cassia. »

« Nous devons ouvrir la grande cheminée dans le bureau de Poppy si nous voulons transporter les blessés de Poudlard à Ste Mangouste. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser des Portoloins officiels : il y a eu beaucoup de falsifications l'année dernière. Je suis sûr que Voldemort a un agent dans ce département. »

« Le système de Poudre de Cheminette n'est pas fiable non plus », opposa Lupin. « Il ne l'a jamais été. »

« Cette cheminée et la connexion ne font pas partie du réseau de Poudre de Cheminette, Remus », expliqua Dumbledore. « C'est une ligne indépendante. C'était l'idée de Harold de la construire, mais Quietus l'a beaucoup aidé. »

« Harold ? » interrogea Lupin.

« Harold Potter, le père de James, je suppose » dit Fletcher et il s'étira. « Et Quietus, le frère de Severus. C'était un duo incroyable dans l'Ordre », il sourit.

« Je ne savais pas », dit Lupin. « Je suis entré dans l'Ordre il y a seulement un an. James était un membre lui aussi ? »

« Dès la mort de ses parents. Lily l'a suivi un an plus tard, après la mort de Quietus en décembre. Ils étaient bons amis. Sa mort a secoué Lily », expliqua fletcher. Lupin opina sérieusement. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient été bons amis ! Le fruit de leur 'relation' se tenait avec impatience à la porte.

« Est-ce que je peux rejoindre l'Ordre ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

Les trois hommes le regardèrent curieusement.

« Entre, mon garçon », sourit Dumbledore. « Du thé ? »

« Oui, merci », dit Harry, mais il ne se laissa pas distraire. « Est-ce que je peux devenir un membre de l'Ordre ? »

« Quand tu auras ton diplôme », dit Fletcher, ses sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux me battre maintenant ! » dit Harry avec enthousiasme. « Je suis prêt à… »

« Tu dois finir tes études d'abord, Quietus », dit calmement Dumbledore. « Nous n'envoyons pas des enfants à la guerre. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » Harry était furieux à présent. C'était la seconde fois de la journée que Dumbledore l'avait appelé un enfant. « Pourquoi me traitez-vous comme si j'en étais un ? »

Fletcher ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ses protestations, mais un geste de Dumbledore l'arrêta.

« Nous le savons, Quietus. Mais nous ne voulons pas te sacrifier… »

« Vous devez me sacrifiez », dit doucement Harry. Fletcher renifla avec agacement et Lupin haussa les sourcils.

« Quietus, l'explication de la prophétie peut être fausse. J'ESPERE que nous n'aurons pas à te sacrifier, J'ESPERE qu'il y aura un autre moyen d'être à nouveau libre… »

« L'explication était juste pour les éléments du passé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous penseriez qu'elle est fausse sur les évènements futurs. »

« Parce que le futur n'est pas quelque chose de stable et de certain. C'est un groupe de différentes possibilités, beaucoup de décisions – et nous avons toujours la possibilité de prendre une autre décision, de prendre un autre chemin. Connaître une prophétie peut nous avertir, nous aider, mais ça ne détermine certainement pas nos destins. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord », dit véhément Harry. « Je pense que si une prophétie est vraie, si elle est réelle, alors nous n'avons pas de chance réelle de changer le futur. Chaque tentative de modification nous amène à l'accomplissement, comme dans les tragédies grecques, où les acteurs rencontrent leur destin juste parce qu'ils ont voulu l'éviter à tout prix.»

« C'est de la littérature, Quietus. La vie n'est pas de la littérature, » Dumbledore secoua lentement sa tête.

« Non. La vie est pire et plus cruelle », Harry acquiesça, et s'assit à coté du vieil homme et prit une gorgée dans sa tasse.

« Ne sois pas fataliste, Quietus. Tu verras que la vie a ses propres tours de passe-passe. Tu ne peux pas l'enchaîner. »

Harry baissa son regard sur sa tasse.

« Severus me manque. » murmura-t-il. Dumbledore posa une main sur le bras d'Harry, mais quand il tressaillit, le Directeur se retira vivement.

« Tu ne peux pas être un membre de l'Ordre, mais je suis sûr que tu peux aider Severus avec ses potions », dit Lupin et il toussa à nouveau. « Je vais voir Poppy. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une potion énergisante contre ce rhume ». Il se leva et partit, Fletcher le suivit en silence.

« Je ne veux pas lui mentir plus longtemps, Monsieur le Directeur. Une fois qu'il découvrira le pot aux roses, je n'aurais plus aucune chance de regagner sa confiance. S'il vous plait », ajouta-t-il quand il vit la détermination sur le visage du Directeur.

« Après qu'il ait quitté l'hôpital, tu pourras lui dire certaines choses. Mais tu ne peux pas révéler ton identité. »

« Je sais, dit Harry. Mais un jour, il la découvrira. En une semaine. »

« Tu as joué le rôle pendant un an. »

« Mais il était un espion, le seul que Voldemort n'ait pas découvert avant qu'il… »

« Je sais ».

La cuisine devint silencieuse.

« Je pense que le sort n'a pas été lancé correctement », dit Harry. « Il ne peut pas être défait. »

« Cassia pense la même chose. »

« Tout comme Severus. »

Ils soupirèrent.

« Que pouvons-nous faire, alors ? » demanda enfin Harry.

Dumbledore le regarda avec tristesse et sincérité.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

(1) En effet, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le pronom 'you' en anglais se réfère aussi bien au singulier qu'au pluriel, ce qui peut donc prêter à confusion… Le 'your mother' de la VO pourrait donc se rapporter aussi bien à la mère d'Harry qu'à la mère d'Harry et Dumbledore… ce qui serait quand même relativement surprenant… Mais, malheureusement, ce jeu de mot est complètement intraduisible. 


	4. Un visiteur inattendu

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 4 – Un visiteur inattendu 

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Il pouvait à peine voir, ses yeux voulaient lui sortir de la tête, et il sentait cette dernière l'élancer au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il alla à la salle de bains et prit une douche froide, mais cela ne fit rien à son énorme douleur, et Harry chercha en vain une potion anti-douleur, découvrant qu'il n'en restait aucune après les cauchemars de la semaine dernière. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas assez doué dans la préparation des potions pour en faire une seul, mais s'il demandait de l'aide à Severus, l'homme lui demanderait pourquoi Harry avait besoin de cette potion, et il ne voulait vraiment pas mentionner ses 'divertissements' nocturnes avec Voldemort et ses compagnons.

D'un autre côté, il était mortellement fatigué. Les événements de la nuit, l'arrivée d'Erica, la mort du vieil homme et la conversation avec Dumbledore lui avaient aspiré sa force hors de son corps et de son esprit, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner et laisser les choses autour de lui se produire. Aujourd'hui, il devrait voir la nouvelle fille, Sirius (comme toujours) et Severus (avec ses sautes d'humeur), et il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à leur faire face. Et, surtout, pas avec un mal de tête comme celui-ci.

Harry s'effondra sur son lit pour profiter de quelques minutes relaxantes supplémentaires, les yeux fermés, quand un bruit des petits coups en provenance de la fenêtre le surprirent.

Un hibou brun de Poudlard se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une grande lettre bien connue attachée à sa patte. Harry se força à se lever et chancela jusqu'à la fenêtre, massant sa nuque tandis que sa vue se brouillait de nouveau.

Maudit mal de tête !

« Qu'est-ce que tu apportes, camarade ? » Demanda-t-il au hibou, qui tendit sa patte et montra l'enveloppe à Harry. Apparemment, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, car dès qu'Harry eut détaché la lettre, il hulula et s'envola par la fenêtre.

Harry traversa la pièce et retomba sur le lit. Il laissa tomber l'enveloppe sur la table de nuit et appuya ses doigts sur ses tempes. Dans son état actuel, même les BUSE ne lui semblaient pas importantes. Les résultats pouvaient attendre. Harry gémit et se sentit impuissant.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Quiet, Quiet ! J'ai 13 BUSE et mon total est de 93 pourcent ! »

En retour, Harry saisit son oreiller et le serra contre sa tête.

« Ne crie pas, Hermione ! Ma tête va exploser ! » Se plaignit-il, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

« Allez ! Regarde tes résultats ! »

« Ils ne m'intéressent pas ! Apporte-moi plutôt un anti-douleur. » Gémit Harry.

« Quietus, s'il te plait. » Supplia Hermione. Harry fit un signe de la main dédaigneux.

« Très bien, mais à une condition. Ne hurle pas ! »

Elle acquiesça (bien sûr, Harry ne le vit pas) et ouvrit la lettre avec une grande curiosité.

« Oh, » S'exclama-t-elle. Harry grogna. « Tu as eu 13 BUSE comme moi, mais ton total… est étonnant ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, bien qu'il sache que son indifférence n'empêcherait pas Hermione de lui dire les résultats.

« 98,3 pourcent ! » Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules, mais l'idée de révéler ses résultats à Severus le réchauffa intérieurement. L'homme pourrait être fier de lui.

Finalement, Hermione remarqua que quelque chose allait vraiment mal avec Harry. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce, mais elle revint bientôt avec une minuscule fiole.

« Je pense qu'Erica en recevra une autre de Madame Pomfresh cet après-midi. Bois-la. » Dit-elle en arrachant l'oreiller à la prise d'Harry. Celui-ci bu la potion avec obéissance et, après quelques minutes, même ses résultats semblèrent plus intéressants. Sa vue cessa d'être trouble et il ne sentait plus sa tête l'élancer à chaque battement de cœur.

« Merci. » Il regarda Hermione. « C'était horrible. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le poussa.

« Viens prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle sera là aussi. »

« Elle ? » demanda Harry en cillant avec confusion.

« Erica, idiot. »

« Je vois. » marmonna tristement Harry, et il ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou non de l'arrivée d'une troisième fille à la maison. A son plus grand chagrin, Sirius et les autres membres de l'Ordre n'étaient nulle part en vue (Sirius était allé apprendre à conduire) et, à côté de la table, il y avait deux filles en train de discuter : la nouvelle et Anne. Même un aveugle pouvait voir qu'elles se connaissaient.

« Salut. » dit Harry d'un air méprisant.

« Salut, Quiet, devine quoi, c'est Erica dont je t'ai parlé, tu te rappelles ? » Anne sauta au cou d'Harry, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et le traîna plus près de la jeune fille assise. Harry rougit violemment et Hermione pouffa.

« Traîtresse. » murmura Harry dans sa barbe et il força ses lèvres à former une ligne semblable à un sourire. « Je suis Quietus Snape. Heureux de te rencontrer. » dit-il, tendant la main vers la nouvelle fille.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et, pendant un court instant, Harry eu un sentiment de déjà-vu : il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce visage auparavant : une paire d'yeux brun foncé, presque noirs, des cheveux noirs soyeux, une peau lumineuse, un visage en forme de cœur. Le temps s'arrêta pendant un instant alors qu'elle acceptait la main tendue.

« Erica Knight. Moi de même. » dit-elle fermement. Etait-ce l'imagination d'Harry ou avait-elle vraiment tenu sa main un peu plus longtemps qu'habituellement ? « Es-tu de la famille de Severus Snape ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Ouais, en quelque sorte. Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry avec surprise.

« Nos livres de Potions à l'école ont été écrits par un certain Severus Snape, et quand j'ai entendu ton nom, je me demandais si tu lui étais relié ou pas. »

« Quietus est son fils. » dit Hermione comme Harry se taisait. Ses paroles attirèrent l'attention d'Erica sur sa présence dans la salle. En fait, Erica semblait plutôt contrariée de la voir à ce moment là. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de trouver ce qu'était le supposé problème de la nouvelle jeune fille avec Hermione.

« Oh. » Erica fit un sourire lumineux à Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air interrogateur. Elle cilla avec espièglerie au désespoir d'Harry et se tourna. Harry déglutit et regarda Hermione, juste pour constater qu'elle ricanait dans sa barbe. Les yeux d'Harry se perdirent dans le vide. Est-ce que ça signifiait que la nouvelle fille flirtait réellement avec lui ? La simple pensée le rendait malade. D'abord, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas un garçon très beau, au contraire : mince, les cheveux courts mais à l'air graisseux, une peau pale, presque jaunâtre, les pommettes hautes, un grand nez (pas aussi crochu que celui de Severus, mais le sien n'avait jamais été cassé, à la différence de celui de son oncle). Pendant qu'il commençait à se forcer à avaler un morceau de pain grillé, il pensa soudainement à Leah, et le reste de son appétit disparut.

Leah… Comment avait-il pu être un tel idiot pour penser que la jeune fille l'avait réellement AIME ? Ou plutôt : aimé LUI de toutes les personnes ? Severus n'était pas un bel homme, par du tout, et Quietus senior ne l'était pas non plus, et il était tellement comme eux… Il avait été stupide de penser qu'une fille aussi belle que Leah le trouve beau, même vaguement ! Ca aurait dû être évident dès le premier instant !

Et maintenant… Cette nouvelle fille (Harry ne pouvait pas l'appeler Erica, même dans son esprit) flirtait avec lui, ou quelque chose comme cela… Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : piège. Ou… elle voulait juste se montrer avec lui, en tant que fils de cet auteur du livre de Potions… Mais cette dernière pensée était stupide, réalisa soudainement Harry et, malgré lui, il ne put retenir un petit rire.

Les filles le regardèrent curieusement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Je pense que je… » Mais il ne put finir.

« Oh, allez, Quietus. Il n'y a pas besoin d'autant de précipitation ! » Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermione essayait apparemment de le faire rester. Avec cette fille idiote qui…

Qui lui sourit de nouveau. L'estomac d'Harry se tordit sous l'envie de vomir.

« Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Désolé. » dit-il et il se sauva.

Il ne voulait certainement plus de 'petites amies' ou de choses comme ça. Hermione comme amie (pas petite amie, attention !) était suffisante. Il pouvait même dormir avec elle, s'il voulait ! Cette pensée le fit sourire. Particulièrement quand il pensa à l'expression enragée de Sirius.

Eh bien, il aimait Sirius, mais son comportement était un peu agaçant.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attendre que Severus soit relâché.

* * *

Severus trouva réellement que la venue du garçon beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude était une surprise agréable, mais il ne le montra pas. A la place, il sourit d'un air moqueur (légèrement, rien de menaçant) et soupira, faussement ennuyé.

« Donc, tu as décidé de me torturer encore plus longtemps avec ta présence impertinente. » gémit-il et le garçon, à sa grande surprise, sourit. Peut-être qu'il le connaissait vraiment, pensa l'homme.

« J'ai reçu mes BUSE aujourd'hui. » Lui dit Harry en lui tendant une enveloppe brune de Poudlard. Snape haussa un sourcil et observa le garçon avec un long regard scrutateur, qui se déplaça avec difficulté et se dirigea sur l'enveloppe. « Je pense que tu devrais les regarder. » murmura-t-il.

« Ah bon ? » Severus leva l'autre sourcil. Le garçon courba ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas obligatoire. Je voulais juste que tu les vois de tes propres yeux. Si je me souviens bien, tu as eu 13 BUSE et ton total était d'environ 95 pourcent. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop détruit la réputation des Snape… »

Quelque chose dans les gestes du garçon était tellement familier… Est-ce que cela pouvait être les mouvements d'Anne ? pensa Severus et il soupira.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi croire.

Il voulait croire qu'il (Quietus - il essayait de l'appeler par son prénom, mais la simple pensée de celui-ci lui causait une douleur aiguë dans la tête), donc que le garçon était vraiment le sien - et celui d'Anne. Ces petits gestes familiers semblaient confirmer ses souhaits… mais il s'était trompé tant de fois dans sa vie qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments cachés brouiller son esprit et ses actes. Plus prudent, Severus prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit lentement.

« Oh. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire pendant un moment. Les résultats du garçon étaient vraiment surprenants. « Je n'ai jamais vu un total aussi élevé. » Ajouta-t-il plus doucement, mais le garçon haussa juste les épaules.

« Ton frère a eu mieux. Il a reçu les résultats maximums… »

« Impossible. » Coupa Severus, mais le gosse ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter.

« Allez, Severus ! Pourquoi le dirais-je si ce n'était pas vrai ? »

Pourquoi, en effet ? Et bien, le garçon avait mentionné le jour précédent que Qui- heu… son supposé frère avait été un Serdaigle et même un possible successeur de Dumbledore.

« Je déteste que tu sembles en savoir plus sur ma vie que moi-même. » Murmura-t-il sombrement.

« Je peux t'aider à remplir ces… trous si tu veux. » Severus le regarda et remarqua soudainement que le garçon avait les yeux vert clair.

Des yeux verts.

Anne avait de beaux yeux bruns. Il les avait noirs. Alors le garçon n'était pas le sien… La poitrine de Severus sembla soudain trop serrée. Mais… Stop ! Ce foutu Black avait les yeux verts s'il ne se trompait pas. Ou était-ce le père d'Anne ? Probablement. Severus soupira avec soulagement.

Mais alors, pourquoi le garçon disait-il que sa mère était un née Moldue ?

« Severus ? » Il vit le visage inquiet du garçon. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu as les yeux verts. » Dit-il, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Y-avait-il un petit éclair de crainte dans les yeux du garçon ?

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il. « Je les ai hérités du côté de ma mère. »

Il était le fils d'Anne, alors. La pression autour de son cœur se soulagea légèrement.

« J'ai reçu une autre lettre ce matin. » entendit Severus. Il regarda dans ces yeux vert clair, confus. « De l'école. » Severus prit l'autre enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

Tous deux restèrent assis dans un silence total pendant un moment.

« Et bien, c'était inattendu. » Parvint finalement à dire Severus.

« Ouais. » dit le garçon et il gesticula inconfortablement.

« Généralement, les Préfets et Préfètes en Chef sont choisis parmi les septième année. »

« Je sais. Mais… J'aurai dix-sept ans demain. » sourit le garçon. « Et après-demain, tu seras finalement relâché. »

« Et tu déménageras avec moi. » ricana Severus, mais à son plus grand chagrin, son cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

« Si tu me laisses le faire… »

Il y avait un profond désir et de l'incertitude dans les yeux du garçon. A sa propre surprise, Severus voulait réellement que le garçon vive avec lui.

« Je suis ton gardien officiel, si je me souviens bien des paroles de Dumbledore. Ca signifie que tu vivras avec moi. Et puisque je ne veux pas aller dans la maison de Black, tu dois vivre avec moi dans mon Manoir, je suis désolé. »

« Désolé ? Pourquoi ? »

« Black et moi ne sommes pas amis. »

Les yeux du garçon scintillèrent de joie.

« Quel euphémisme, Severus ! » Mais il contrôla rapidement son expression. « Mais vous avez fait la paix l'été dernier, et depuis, vous êtes polis l'un envers l'autre. »

Ca avait dû être pour Anne, pensa Severus. Malheureusement, le garçon ressemblait trop à un Noblestone pour voir les traits d'Anne en lui… mais au moins, il était sûr qu'il était un Snape.

Pour la première fois depuis que Severus avait regagné conscience à l'hôpital, il observa plus attentivement le garçon. Les cheveux noirs, coupés courts mais, pour quelque raison, le garçon les portait lissés sur son front. Des yeux verts, des pommettes hautes, un grand nez - mais les lèvres n'étaient pas aussi minces que les siennes. Son visage entier était plus arrondi. Mais il était assurément un Snape.

« Tu es comme moi. » Les paroles de Severus surprirent le garçon, qui, en attendant, avait repéré un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il leva les yeux, puis sourit.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai dit ça, tu m'as répondu que j'étais comme ma grand-mère. »

Ah ! Sa mère. Severus pouvait se rappeler de son visage, mais les sentiments qui suivaient l'image mentale, étaient incertains et malheureusement creux.

Il changea de sujet : « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« L'article dit que le procès de Lucius Malfoy commencera la semaine prochaine. » L'inquiétude assombrissait les yeux du garçon. « Je serai probablement obligé de participer comme témoin. »

L'humeur de Severus s'obscurcit soudainement.

« Tu ne le seras pas. » dit-il.

« Je le dois. J'aurai l'âge et j'étais là quand il a tué Mrs Figg… »

« Tu peux refuser d'être témoin… »

« Je ne le veux pas. »

La température de la salle s'éleva soudainement.

« Tu. N'iras. Pas. » dit Severus, lentement et fermement. Le garçon soupira.

« Severus, je sais qu'il sera condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie même sans mon témoignage. Et je sais que tu penses que tu l'apprécies. NON ! » Il leva la main quand Severus essaya de l'interrompre. « J'ai dit 'tu penses', parce que tu ne peux pas te souvenir de plusieurs choses. » La voix du garçon était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « L'été dernier, il était l'un de tes tortionnaires. Il… il… » Le garçon déglutit, « a cassé tes mains. Madame Pomfresh a passé plusieurs heures à les soigner. »

Severus tourna les yeux vers ses mains. Le garçon mentait… n'est-ce pas ? C'était le jeu favori de Lucius avec ses victimes… Mais Severus n'avait sûrement pas été comme une simple victime pour lui ! Ils étaient amis ! Il était le parrain de Draco ! Lucius ne l'avait sûrement pas blessé de _cette_ manière ! Mais tandis qu'il examinait ses mains, il se rappela de l'étrange sentiment légèrement douloureux qui les avait attaquées à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'effectuer des travaux exigeant une haute précision et de la minutie dans le laboratoire de Potions de l'hôpital. Etait-ce ça… ? Ca devait l'être… Les blessures provoquées par les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas être parfaitement guéries, car la sombre intention qu'il y avait derrière elles était comme un sort Impardonnable : leurs effets ne pouvaient jamais être totalement enlevés, ils étaient profondément imprimés dans le subconscient de la victime.

Severus sourit durement. Il ne se rappelait pas des événements, mais une partie de son esprit portait toujours les souvenirs de ces jours.

« Au moins, ce n'était pas Avery. » murmura-t-il, faussement joyeux.

« Avery a torturé Ha- Potter. » dit soudainement le garçon d'une voix étrange et faible.

Severus grimaça.

« Il a eu de la chance de mourir alors. » ricana-t-il.

Le garçon déglutit difficilement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Magie Noire. » répondit Severus sans réfléchir. « Chaque événement semblable rappelle de manière tellement forte le souvenir que les coupures peuvent se rouvrir, même s'il coupe son doigt avec un couteau… »

« Pour combien de temps ? Le souvenir s'affaiblit sûrement avec le temps… » risqua le garçon.

Les lèvres de Severus se courbèrent vers le haut.

« Oh, non. C'est une incantation sombre permanente. Ca ne peut être ni soigné, ni affaiblit. » Mais pourquoi le visage du garçon devenait-il si pâle ?

« Quant à Malfoy, » continua soudainement le garçon, « Il a joué un rôle important dans mon enlèvement, en tant que Directeur. Si toi et mes amis n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais été tué devant tous les Mangemorts, comme un exemple. Lentement et douloureusement. »

Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Severus se figea à cette pensée. Il savait parfaitement de quoi parlait le garçon. Mais la seule pensée que son FILS soit tué de cette manière…

« Qu'ai-je fais ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Tu as assommé Malfoy et tu t'es déguisé avec du Polynectar. Mais d'abord, tu as essayé de contacter Dumbledore, mais l'Ordre ne pouvait pas t'aider : peu de temps avant mon enlèvement, il y a eu plusieurs attaques sur des familles Moldues qui avaient un ou des enfants sorciers. Dumbledore, en tant qu'ex-Directeur, les connaissait toutes, donc lui et l'Ordre sont allés les aider. Tu as prévenu Lupin, qui t'a suivi avec quelques Gryffondors, mais tout ce que eux et toi pouviez faire était de détourner l'attention des Mangemorts. Tout semblait désespéré quand les Aurors du Ministère sont arrivés… »

« Comment ont-ils su où aller ? »

« McGonagall les a prévenus et leur a donné l'adresse précise. »

« Mais comment la connaissait-elle ? »

« L'été dernier, Lupin et Black ont exploré un Manoir quand ils nous cherchaient. Lupin a soupçonné que c'était le nouveau point de réunion des forces de Voldemort. Il avait raison. Avant leur départ, il a demandé à Hermione d'aller le dire à McGonagall… »

« Quand ils _nous_ cherchaient ? » l'interrompit Severus.

Pendant un court instant, le garçon s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

« Oh, allez ! Je me suis trompé. Ils _te_ cherchaient, bien sûr. »

Severus observa le garçon d'un air suspicieux pendant un court moment, et un sentiment tout à fait inquiétant lui coupa la respiration.

« Tu n'étais pas là, n'est-ce pas ? » Avec un peu de chance, Voldemort n'avait jamais torturé son fils.

« Non. » dit fermement le garçon. « Je me suis juste trompé. »

Lentement, Severus relâcha la respiration qu'il retenait, et même son cœur emballé commença à se calmer. « Merci mon Dieu. » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe et il sentit de nouveaux sentiments naîtrent dans sa poitrine : de l'inquiétude pour son fils, et en conséquence : une forte haine envers Voldemort et une claire compréhension de sa décision d'abandonner le Côté Sombre. S'il avait eu, au moins partiellement, de semblables sentiments protecteurs pour son frère, ce n'était pas un miracle que ce meurtre ait changé sa vie une fois pour toutes.

* * *

Quand Harry arriva à la maison, il tremblait toujours violemment. Un lapsus tellement stupide ! Il s'était presque révélé ! Mais Severus… il avait agi tellement étrangement. Il n'avait pas ce côté paranoïaque habituel et réconfortant aujourd'hui. Il avait agi comme _son_ Severus : il semblait inquiet et déterminé.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir causé ce changement ? Est-ce que Severus s'habituait à la pensée que Harry était son fils ? Harry trembla. Ce serait un désastre. S'il découvrait la véritable identité d'Harry après des mois où il croyait qu'il était son fils… Oh, non.

Il devrait dire la vérité à Severus. Même si Dumbledore n'était pas d'accord. Harry risquait de le perdre pour toujours.

« Salut, Quiet. » Hermione lui sourit du canapé. Elle était assise là, ses genoux remontés vers sa poitrine, lisant. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« J'ai presque révélé mon identité. » murmura sombrement Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Où est ta nouvelle amie ? »

« Erica ? » Hermione secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ma nouvelle amie. Et elle est dans le bureau avec Dumbledore et ses parents. Comment va le professeur Snape ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry ignora la dernière question d'Hermione.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Réfléchi. Hier, elle a perdu ses grands-parents. Elle a été attaquée. Ses parents veulent sûrement savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé - et pourquoi. »

« Je suppose qu'ils savent pourquoi. Ils ont quitté la Grande-Bretagne juste à cause de ça. »

« Ah, je vois. » approuva Hermione. « Et comment va ton père ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Harry. « Il a agi de manière tellement… compatissante… » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour raconter ce qui s'était produit plus tôt, mais un hurlement l'interrompit.

« NON, ALBUS ! JE VOUS AI OBEI IL Y A QUINZE ANS, MAIS MAINTENANT JE VEUX COMBATTRE ! NE ME FAITES PAS RENTRER CHEZ MOI APRES QU'IL AIT MASSACRE MES PARENTS ! »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent des regards abasourdis. Après un court silence-

« POUDLARD ETAIT ASSEZ SUR POUR PROTEGER HARRY POTTER ! »

Encore un silence.

« NON ! »

Silence.

« IL A ETE TUE PENDANT L'ETE ! NOUS RESTERONS ICI ! NOUS SOMMES DES ADULTES ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS NOUS ORDONNER D'ALLER OU VENIR QUAND VOUS LE VOULEZ ! JE VEUX PRENDRE MA PROPRE DECISION ! »

Hermione eut un sourire amusé. Harry murmura-

« Je suis d'accord… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Erica très excitée sortit du bureau. Elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle n'essaya même pas de flirter avec Harry. Elle s'effondra dans une chaise avec un mouvement dramatique.

« Nous allons rester en Grande-Bretagne. » dit-elle.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Hermione. « Nous avons entendu ça. »

« Papa était un peu nerveux. » expliqua rapidement Erica. Apparemment, elle se sentait mieux, parce qu'elle croisa les jambes et pencha la tête en arrière en laissant ses cheveux tomber sur son visage. Ca devait être une vue attrayante, pensa Harry, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de retenir un rire suffocant.

Pourquoi est-ce que une… eh bien, une belle fille voulait-elle attirer un bâtard laid comme lui ? Sans mentionner le fait que la manière dont Erica se comportait éloignait Harry plus qu'autre chose.

Donc, Harry fut intensément soulagé quand, finalement, les parents d'Erica arrivèrent et quittèrent le manoir avec leur fille. Il saisit même l'occasion et attaqua Dumbledore.

« Monsieur, Severus sera relâché après-demain. Je ne lui mentirai plus. Aujourd'hui, j'ai presque laissé échapper… »

« Quietus, tu dois le faire. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Même s'il n'aime pas Harry Potter, je pense qu'il est un assez bon acteur pour jouer son rôle correctement. Maintenant, je ne vis plus avec lui à Poudlard : je vis dans la Tour de Gryffondor, et je ne suis plus un crétin incompétent en potion. Je pense que je peux gagner son respect en tant que moi, moi-même. Et je suis toujours son neveu. »

« Non, Quietus. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer l'équilibre… »

« CE N'EST PAS UN RISQUE ! » hurla Harry, mais il se força à se calmer. « Tout le monde sait qu'il s'est Obliviaté. Ce peut être une bonne explication pour son changement de comportement avec moi… »

« Harry, écoute-moi. » Le visage du Directeur était extrêmement sérieux. « La haine de Severus envers Harry Potter, pour une raison inexplicable, était extrêmement forte. En réalité, si vous n'étiez pas reliés, je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait accepté… »

« Il m'a accepté longtemps avant que nous ayons appris notre relation ! »

« Oui, dans une situation extrême, Harry. Mais maintenant, nous n'avons pas la chance de recréer une situation même semblable à celle-là. »

« Nous pourrions lui expliquer… »

« Il est trop émotif et dirigé par ses préjugés pour accepter un fait comme cela. »

« Il ne l'est pas ! »

« Harry ! » cria Dumbledore avec impatience. « Réfléchis un peu ! Il te détestait à cause de tes parents. Il était si biaisé contre toi que rien de ce que tu faisais ne pouvait le convaincre qu'il avait tort ! J'ai essayé de lui parler de toi de nombreuses fois. Il n'a pas écouté. Il a même refusé d'avoir une courte discussion avec toi. Il t'a rejeté quand tu avais onze ans. Et oui, il t'a protégé, parce que ta mère était assez adroite pour le faire jurer sur le nom de son frère… »

« Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'il n'est pas un homme bon ? » Grogna Harry.

« Non. Je suis en train de te dire qu'il n'est pas un homme raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas lui expliquer des choses. Tu ne peux pas le convaincre. Eh bien, s'il t'aime, tu le peux, mais autrement tu dois utiliser des arguments et une pression émotionnels pour lui faire faire quelque chose. »

Harry ouvrit presque la bouche pour protester, mais la vérité dans les paroles de Dumbledore le plongea dans une stupeur muette. Enfer, il savait vraiment tout ceci à propos de Severus ! L'homme était tellement comme Sirius - ce n'était pas un miracle que les deux hommes se détestent avec une telle férocité…

Mais…

Oui, il y avait trop de mais.

« Il le découvrira, M. le Directeur. » dit finalement Harry. « Il le découvrira finalement et ça gâchera notre relation sans possibilité de réparation. Il n'est peut-être pas un homme raisonnable si ça touche à ses relations avec les autres, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est un idiot. Il assemblera toutes les choses, et il le découvrira au plus mauvais moment, vous verrez… » La voix d'Harry se brisa et, pendant un court instant, Dumbledore sembla être d'accord avec lui.

« Tu dois faire très attention alors, Harry. » lui dit finalement le Directeur. « C'est une guerre et je veux que tu sois sous la protection de Severus. C'est un sorcier puissant et entraîné, s'il n'avait pas été là, tu serais mort à présent. »

« Je sais. » grogna Harry. « Mais… »

« Non, M. Snape. » La soudaine formalité dans la voix de Dumbledore montra à Harry qu'il n'y avait plus de discussion possible. « Tu te comporteras comme son fils. Pas de discussion. Je dois y aller. » Il se leva. Harry le suivit. « Sois prudent. Tout ira bien. »

Seulement quand Dumbledore eut disparu dans les flammes, Harry murmura sombrement :

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Harry et Hermione réstèrent encore assis dans le salon, pensifs. Hermione fixaient les flammes d'un regard vide, observant leur danse dans la cheminée, Harry lisait vaguement '_Les Guerres Sombres du 20ème siècle'_. De temps en temps, il lisait un paragraphe sur les évènements les plus intéressants, gardant en tête que dans moins d'une heure il aurait seize ans. C'était une nuit paisible, et Harry était sûr que ce serait le meilleur anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais eu (la seule exception était peut-être la nuit où il avait rencontré Hagrid dans cette cabane avec les Dursley). Parfois, il lançait un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur, seulement pour être sûr qu'il ne raterait pas l'instant et quand il réalisa que Hermione avait surpris ses coups d'œil répétés, il lui lança un sourire d'excuse.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

Au moment suivant, la cheminée explosa presque. Des étincelles colorées emplirent la pièce et des cendres se propagèrent partout alors que quelqu'un tournoyait hors du feu et tombait sur la carpette devant le canapé. Hermione glapit, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et pointa sa baguette sur le visiteur tardif.

Le visiteur, cependant, ne montrait aucun signe qu'il avait l'intention d'attaquer. En fait, il ne bougea même pas.

Harry baissa sa baguette ( Hermione avait aussi la sienne en main), et s'avança vers le corps immobile. Quand il s'approcha, il s'évanouit presque.

« C'est Ares », il roula son ami sur le dos. « Il est inconscient. »

« C'est foutrement évident », murmura Hermione, surprenant Harry. Hermione jurant ? La jeune fille haussa les épaules et posa sa baguette sur la table.

« Hermione, qui est de garde aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il inspectait les blessures sur le visage et le cou d'Ares.

« Fletcher, presque comme toujours », Hermione soupira et s'élança vers la porte. « Je vais le chercher. »

Harry acquiesça seulement, son attention de nouveau sur Ares. Il avait l'air en mauvais état. Harry ne pouvait pas voir beaucoup de bleus sur lui, mais les effets secondaires des différents sorts persistaient toujours sur le corps d'Ares, et Harry pouvait les reconnaître d'après les différentes réactions musculaires qu'ils suscitaient. En majorité Tormenta, mais pas la version éducative, remarqua-t-il tristement.

Le garçon inconscient frissonna et Harry le couvrit avec la couverture encore chaude d'Hermione, pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Fletcher. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

« Il est en vie ? » fut la première question de Fletcher quand il entra dans la pièce. Il éteignit rapidement le feu dans la cheminée.

« Oui. Il a été ensorcelé, mais il ira bien demain. Ses tortionnaires n'ont pas utilisé d'Impardonnables. »

« Nous verrons », Fletcher s'agenouilla à coté d'Ares et le scanna en profondeur avec sa baguette. « Pas d'Impardonnable, même pas l'Imperius. Merci Merlin. »

« Il a été frappé de nombreuses fois avec le Sortilège du Fouet », Harry soupira alors que ses yeux suivaient les mains de Fletcher.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Fletcher demanda et il retira le T-Shirt d'Ares.

« La réaction de la peau. Il n'a pas été vraiment fouetté, parce que la peau n'est pas déchirée, mais ces bleus partout », Harry en traça quelques-uns uns. « nous montrent ce qui est arrivé. Quelques-uns d'entre eux datent d'au moins une semaine », ajouta-t-il tristement.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'aide professionnelle, mais je dois alerter le Directeur. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé ici… » Fletcher se leva.

« Je lui ai dit de venir en cas d'urgence », dit Harry.

Le visage de Fletcher s'assombrit avec colère.

« Dumbledore ne sera pas content », dit-il. « Et moi non plus. C'était hautement irresponsable de ta part. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du lui dire ? » répliqua Harry. « Ses parents sont des Mangemorts. Sa mère voulait qu'il devienne l'un d'entre eux. Est-ce j'aurais du être de son avis ? Ares m'a même suggéré de prendre la Marque et d'espionner au profit de l'Ordre. C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de ne pas faire ça. » Il regarda sérieusement Fletcher dans les yeux. « Je pense que l'Ordre devrait faire plus attention aux enfants de Serpentards. Vous n'êtes pas prêts à gérer leurs problèmes. Je sais que c'était une folie de lui offrir un refuge ici, mais je n'ai pu penser à rien d'autre. Ici, il est protégé… »

« Mais sa mère et les pions de Tu-Sais-Qui au Ministère peuvent le suivre facilement. Le réseau de Poudre de Cheminette n'est pas sûr. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas transplaner. Les Portoloins sont rares et on ne peut les utiliser qu'une fois, en plus on a besoin de la permission du Ministère. Et d'après son état, c'était vraiment une urgence. »

Fletcher laissa finalement tomber la discussion et alla alerter le Directeur. Hermione et Harry lévitèrent Ares dans la chambre de Harry et l'allongèrent sur le lit.

Dumbledore les trouva ici. Il ne semblait pas content. En fait, le Directeur était mortellement fatigué, son visage était tiré par un épuisement profond et de l'agacement.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux proposer quelque chose comme ça, Quietus, s'il te plait, préviens-nous », dit-il après avoir vérifié Ares.

« Je voulais juste l'aider. »

« Tu as mis en danger les autres avec ton irresponsabilité ! »

« Nous sommes sous Fidelius. Personne ne peut nous trouver même s'ils dansent au-dessus de la maison ! » répliqua Harry.

« Ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver, mais ils peuvent trouver le QG… »

« J'espère que non, monsieur le Directeur », une voix faible interrompit le Directeur. « Je ne suis pas venu ici directement. » Ares essaya de s'asseoir. Hermione se dépêcha de l'aider. Quand il fut finalement assis à l'aise, il continua. « Je suis d'abord aller au Chaudron Baveur. Là j'ai attendu pendant vingt minutes puis je suis allé à Ste Mangouste. Je suis arrivé ici par l'hôpital. »

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda Harry, désignant les bleus. Ares rougit.

« Mon oncle. Je l'ai pétrifié et je me suis enfui », murmura-t-il sèchement. Puis il leva son visage et regarda le Directeur. « Je ne voulais pas rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui. Ma mère voulait que j'abandonne l'école, parce que j'avais assez de BUSEs pour trouver ma place dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres… J'ai résisté. Puis, elle a invité le frère de mon père pour me convaincre », Ares tourna son regard vers le lit. « Il-il était très agressif. Il venait tous les trois jours, et il me faisait mal. Aujourd'hui, il voulait m'emmener à… à Vous-Savez-Qui directement. Je pense que j'aurais été tué, à cause de mon obstination. » Il prit une longue inspiration. « Je suis désolé de causer autant de problème, monsieur le Directeur. Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, jeune homme », soupira Dumbledore, et son regard erra de nouveau sur Harry. « Monsieur Snape, d'un autre coté, aurait du me contacter avant de prendre une décision aussi dangereuse, qui concernait tant d'autres personnes… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire alors ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de répliquer à nouveau. « Il avait besoin d'aide et de protection. Juste parce qu'il n'est pas… » Il s'arrêta pendant un instant, « Quietus Snape, il vaut la peine d'être protégé… »

« Assez ! » Dumbledore était maintenant vraiment en colère. « Je ne t'ai pas dit de ne pas aider tes mais. Mon problème est que tu n'as pas demandé à un adulte avant de prendre une décision… »

« Je DETESTE que tout le monde puisse prendre des décisions à part moi ! » cria Harry. « Ou prenne les décisions à ma place ! »

Ares et Hermione regardaient figés les deux sorciers. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, et même si aucun n'avait sa baguette en main ou esquissait un geste d'attaque, l'hostilité était bien présente dans l'air. Tous les deux irradiaient d'un immense pouvoir et leurs volontés faisaient un bras de fer invisible mais si puissant que la pièce toute entière semblait en trembler.

« Jeune homme, surveille ton attitude ! » dit Dumbledore d'un ton normal.

« Je ne suis pas mon père, monsieur », grommela Harry entre ses dents. « Je ferais ce que le destin attend de moi, mais jusque là », il plissa ses yeux, et les carreaux des fenêtres se craquelèrent. « Je veux vivre ma vie. MA vie. »

« Il y a trop de vies en jeu, Quietus. Tu dois prendre en compte les vies que tu mets en danger avant de prendre une décision. »

« Et qui prendra ma vie en compte ? Je dois toujours respecter et considérer les autres. Mais qui ME respecte ? »

« _Je _te respecte, _Severus _te respecte… »

« Non ! » cria à nouveau Harry. « Je n'arriverai jamais à regagner le respect et l'amour de Severus avant de mourir ! »

« Sacrifier ne veut pas dire mourir, Quietus. »

Soudain la tension s'évanouit, et les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent.

« Ne me mentez pas, monsieur. Je ne peux pas supporter d'autres mensonges », ceci dit, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce, fermant la pièce doucement après lui.

Ni Hermione, ni Ares n'osaient regarder le Directeur. La situation était trop gênante. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, que dire. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne bougea. Finalement, ce fut le Directeur qui fit le premier geste, brisant le tableau. Hermione soupira. Ares se rallongea.

Mais la situation embarrassante ne semblait pas vouloir se finir. L'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Sirius se tenait là, tenant les épaules de Harry avec force.

« Excuse-toi ! MAINTENANT » aboya-t-il.

Harry serra les lèvres opiniâtrement et refusa d'ouvrir sa bouche.

« Sirius ! Laisse-le », dit calmement Dumbledore.

« Mais… »

« Laisse-le », répéta le Directeur, « et va chercher du Veritaserum dans l'étude. »

Black obéit avec réticence, mais avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard lourd de reproches à Harry.

« Je fais confiance à Ares », dit soudainement Harry et il massa son épaule maltraitée. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'interroger. »

« Tu faisais aussi confiance à Leah, Quiet », dit Hermione à voix basse.

« Et je m'en fiche », dit Ares. « Je veux être interrogé. »

Harry laissa courir son regard sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce et haussa les épaules.

« Très bien », dit-il avec raideur et il sortit de la pièce.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Hermione le suivit. Elle le rattrapa dans la cuisine.

« Harry, que penses-tu être en train de faire ? »

« N'utilise pas ce nom ! » Harry grinça des dents. « Et ce n'est pas tes oignons ! »

Hermione cilla, surprise.

« Mais… tu étais toujours si calme avant… »

Harry lâcha un rire sans joie.

« Je commence à détester que tout le monde ait plus de contrôle sur ma vie que moi », dit-il simplement. « Et je ne suis plus un enfant. Je veux prendre mes propres décisions, même si elles sont fausses et stupides. »

Hermione s'avança et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Dans ce cas, Dumbledore avait raison. Tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un… »

« Je sais ! » cria Harry et il repoussa la main de la jeune fille. « Mais trop de choses sont arrivées, et j'ai complètement oublié. »

Hermione poussa un soupir soulagé.

« Cela veut dire que tu vas t'excuser auprès du Directeur ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Non », aboya Harry. « J'en ai ras-le-bol de lui et de ses manipu… »

« Quietus ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Harry frappa la table de son poing. « Je ferais tout ce qu'il me demande, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse ! » il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, posa ses coudes sur la table et recouvrit son visage de ses mains. « Je déteste de toujours avoir à être fort, de toujours devoir considérer les autres, de toujours avoir la chance de vivre ma vie refusée… »

Hermione s'assit à coté de lui.

« Ne pense pas que tu es le seul dans ton cas », commença-t-elle. « Nous devons tous considérer ceux qui vivent autour de nous. Nous avons tous nos difficultés, nous devons tous souffrir ce que la vie nous impose », elle se leva brusquement. « Et Dumbledore, en tant Directeur et Chef de l'Ordre a plus de responsabilités que toi ou moi. Il ne peut pas se concentrer sur une chose ou une vie. Il te semble peut-être cruel, mais il a plus de choses que tu ne peux l'imaginer à considérer, à chaque décision qu'il prend. Tu étais si prévenant avant. Mais maintenant, tu es comme un gosse pleurnicheur qui ne peut pas voir plus loin que sa propre existence. »

Harry l'entendit partir et il resta seul dans la cuisine.

« Joyeux anniversaire à moi » marmonna-t-il et il ferma les yeux.


	5. Nouvelle série de mensonges

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 5 - Nouvelle série de mensonges

« Black. »

« Snape. »

Les deux hommes se regardaient avec des émotions mélangées : colère, ennui, confusion et acceptation silencieuse étaient clairement présents.

Harry pouvait comprendre le comportement de Sirius, mais la manière d'agir de Severus était pour lui un mystère. Il était sûr que Severus détestait Sirius, et il avait piqué une crise quand il avait appris qu'Harry vivait avec lui… Il avait même insulté Sirius – et, à présent, il lui tendait la main, à contrecœur, mais poliment, et même plus : civilement.

Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le plus surpris dans la pièce : Sirius était bouche bée, regardant Snape d'un air idiot et tellement perdu qu'il pouvait à peine saisir la main tendue. Snape, bien sûr, remarqua le silence inhabituel de Sirius.

« Quel est le problème, Bl- Sirius ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de sourire, mais c'était plus une grimace qu'un véritable sourire. Sa tentative d'être amical choqua encore plus Black. L'Animagus lança un regard effrayé à Harry, qui haussa légèrement les épaules pour lui montrer qu'il était aussi confus que lui.

Severus suivit le regard de Black vers Harry et le garçon fit un sourire rapide à son oncle, qui rendit confus Severus, bien qu'Harry soit sûr que seul lui pouvait reconnaître les sentiments de l'homme dans la pièce. Malgré le fait que Severus se soit Obliviaté, dans beaucoup de manières, il était le même qu'auparavant.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, Black bougea inconfortablement et fit un pas en arrière, Severus effaça la grimace forcée de son visage. Soudain, Black se rendit compte qu'on lui avait posé une question.

« Ri- rien, Sna… Severus. » Bégaya-t-il. « Juste que tu… tu… »

Harry se sentit désolé pour son parrain. Severus l'insulterait très probablement au sujet de son éloquence. Mais, à leur grande surprise, Severus resta poli. C'était une politesse forcée, c'était évident, mais c'était néanmoins de la courtoisie.

« Oui, Black ? » Les traits du Maître des Potions luttaient pour montrer un certain intérêt.

Cette fois, Harry et Black étaient tous deux effrayés. Harry ne savait pas ce que pensait Sirius du comportement de Severus, mais il était sûr que les Guérisseurs avaient gavé Severus avec des potions calmantes ou pour la bonne humeur, ou peut-être que le dernier traitement avait causé un léger problème mental… Severus n'avait JAMAIS essayé d'être plus que strictement poli avec Black, même avant sa perte de mémoire.

Severus aperçut les regards inquiets qu'ils échangèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Aboya-t-il avec confusion à Harry.

Le garçon secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Juste… ton comportement. Toi et Sirius n'êtes pas… en de bons termes. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. »

La déclaration franche d'Harry calma Severus pendant quelques longues minutes. Sirius n'osa pas prononcer un mot : il ne voulait pas rendre furieux l'ex sorcier sombre, probablement mentalement malade, dont la baguette magique était placée en sécurité dans sa ceinture - et dans son état actuel, Sirius n'était rien de plus qu'un Cracmol.

« En effet. » dit finalement Snape, mais ni Harry ni Sirius ne purent comprendre son raisonnement.

« C'est un peu… surprenant, tu sais. » chuchota à moitié Harry. « Avant de perdre la mémoire, tu… laisse-moi le dire ainsi : ne l'aimais pas. »

Severus eut un sourire en coin.

« Je ne l'aime toujours pas. »

« Oh. » Harry eut l'impression d'être un complet imbécile. « Alors pourquoi es-tu si… si… »

« J'essaye de respecter votre relation. » Répondit simplement Severus, et Harry et Black eurent le souffle coupé. Black pâlit violemment, et se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais, alors que sa main se tendait vers sa baguette absente, Harry, d'un autre côté, s'évanouit presque.

Severus savait ! Mais comment ? Comment diable ?

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi effrayé, Black. Je ne t'attaquerai pas, je le promets. Le garçon, » Il désigna Harry d'un signe de la tête, « M'a dit que le Ministère t'avait privé de ta magie. Je suis désolé. »

Black frissonna mais parvint à ouvrir la bouche.

« Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Quietus par son nom ? »

La question surprit Severus, mais il y répondit abruptement.

« J'ai lancé le sort de mémoire avec une telle force que je suis toujours incapable de penser son nom, sans mentionner le fait de le dire à voix haute. Cependant, j'essayerai de m'habituer à l'appeler correctement par son prénom. J'ai un mois entier. Pouvons nous partir, alors ? » Il se tourna soudainement vers Harry. « Je ne veux pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire ici, et je devine que ton » Il regarda Black, incertain, « Heu… Bl- Sirius pense la même chose. »

Black acquiesça d'un air tendu et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Harry.

« Donc… tu es sûr tu veux partir avec ton… Sn- Severus ? » Demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

Harry savait que c'était Severus qui provoquait l'incertitude de Sirius, mais au contraire de Sirius, il pensait qu'il commençait à comprendre l'attitude inexplicable de Severus. Ca devait être Anne, la sœur de Sirius… Pour une raison inconnue, Severus pensait qu'il était le fils d'Anne - et que Black était l'oncle d'Harry, et le beau-frère de Severus. Heureusement, Sirius était trop lent pour le comprendre, parce que… Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Sirius apprenait l'étrange idée de Severus.

Mais tout cela renforçait la décision d'Harry de dire une partie de la vérité à Severus. Au moins ce qui concernait l'identité de son père biologique. Harry l'avait décidé après sa dispute avec Dumbledore, ignorant délibérément les ordres du vieil homme, et à présent, alors qu'il pouvait voir Severus en train de se battre pour accepter des personnes juste à cause d'une fausse supposition, juste parce qu'il pensait qu'Harry était le fils de son amour morte depuis longtemps, sa décision devenait encore plus forte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus dans cette situation délicate. Oui, ça serait vraiment bien si son oncle et son parrain pouvaient finalement s'accepter, mais Harry ne voulait pas que cette réconciliation soit basée sur des mensonges.

Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il croire que la fin justifiait les moyens ? Ils étaient du Côté Lumineux, pourquoi devaient-ils utiliser des méthodes sombres pour parvenir à leur but ?

On avait trop souvent mentit à Harry dans sa vie. Et il devait mentir depuis trop longtemps.

Il était absolument sûr que Severus le comprendrait, et que l'homme serait reconnaissant et qu'ils pourraient établir de bonnes relations de travail d'ici au début de septembre.

« Oui. » Il répondit à la question de Black. « J'espère que toi, Anne, Ares et Hermione irez bien sans moi. » Soupira-t-il doucement.

« Nous nous occuperons de M. Nott plus tard. » Dit Severus d'une voix ferme. « J'ai déjà discuté de son cas avec le Directeur. Je pense qu'il pourra venir avec nous dans quelques jours. »

« Serpentards… » Murmura Black dans sa barbe.

« Pardon ? » Demanda froidement Snape.

Black écarta sa question d'un geste dédaigneux et, après avoir donné une rapide étreinte à Harry, il quitta la pièce.

« Quel est le problème avec lui ? » Soupira Snape.

« Rentrons. » Harry désigna la cheminée. « Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps. »

Severus le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Nous avons eu quelques disputes. » Soupira Harry. « Il pense que mon comportement n'était pas très approprié… Je n'ai pas montré un respect suffisant envers le Directeur et il… oh, ce n'est pas important. Je ne veux pas continuer. Pas ici du moins. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient dans le salon de la maison de Severus, enlevant la cendre de leurs vêtements.

« Je déteste la Poudre de Cheminette. » Gémit Harry, sa tête tournant toujours.

« Nous ne pouvions pas transplaner. Le Directeur a dit que tu n'avais pas encore appris. »

« Non. J'ai eu d'autres choses à faire. »

Severus acquiesça et, d'un rapide mouvement de sa baguette, il déplaça les malles jusqu'à l'escalier.

« Tu as dit que tu avais vécu ici l'été dernier. Où était ta chambre ? »

Ouch. Situation inattendue. Qu'était-il supposé répondre ? S'il disait la vérité, qu'ils étaient restés ensemble dans la même pièce, Severus demanderait pourquoi. Et il ne pouvait pas mentir : toutes ses affaires étaient dans leur chambre, avec son lit et sa garde-robe. Que pouvait répondre Harry -- attente. Il eut une idée.

« Je suis resté avec toi dans la même chambre. Ton manoir était le QG de l'Ordre jusqu'à ce que Black réussisse à se faire attraper dans le bureau de Dumbledore et… » Mais il ne put pas finir. Severus se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, ses robes tourbillonnant à leur manière habituelle.

« Tu es resté avec moi ? Dans la même chambre ? »

A la surprise d'Harry, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans la voix de Severus, juste de la surprise. Quand il acquiesça en réponse, Severus le laissa avec une telle hâte qu'Harry resta derrière, figé sur place. Quand il revint quelques instants plus tard, Harry se tenait toujours au même endroit.

« Maintenant, je vois que tu es vraiment mon fils. » Dit sérieusement Snape et il s'assit sur l'escalier, face à Harry.

« Pourquoi. » murmura Harry. Il n'avait soudainement pas le force de poser une question. Juste celle de murmurer deux syllabes.

« Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un vivre – et plus important : dormir - dans la même pièce que moi depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant. Lorsque je servais Voldemort, je suis devenu trop paranoïaque pour partager ma chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre, donc je suppose… » Mais Harry, rassemblant toute sa volonté l'interrompit.

« Non, Severus. » Dit-il d'un ton fatigué en chancelant vers le mur. « Tu n'es pas mon père. » Toute la couleur quitta le visage de Severus. « Cependant, tu as prétendu l'être toute l'année dernière. »

Lentement, il glissa dans une position assise, s'étreignant étroitement et se préparant à se protéger de la colère à venir de Severus. Elle ne vint jamais. Juste une question basse et confuse.

« Pourquoi ? » La même que celle murmurée par Harry quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je suis le fils de ton frère, Severus. Le fils de Quietus. Ton neveu. » Il leva les yeux et regarda sans ciller dans les yeux de Severus. La confusion les assombrissait.

« Tu m'as menti. »

« Dumbledore m'a forcé à mentir. »

Le silence étant tellement perçant que les oreilles d'Harry explosèrent presque alors que le sang martelait dans ses veines.

« Je vois. »

« Je lui ai souvent demandé d'arrêter. »

« Et ? »

« Il m'a directement interdit de te dire la vérité. »

C'était une image étrange : tous les deux, assis dans la cage de l'escalier plutôt sale, dans la semi-obscurité de l'endroit, échangeant de courtes phrases.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il avait peur de ton rejet. Que tu me rejettes et que je reste sans aide dans le monde sorcier. »

« Pourquoi pensait-il que je te rejetterai ? »

« Parce que tu ne te souviens pas de Qui- ton frère. Tu ne te souviens pas de ton amour pour ton frère. Il avait peur que tu sois trop paranoïaque pour me laisser pénétrer tes murs. »

« Je vois. »

Silence.

« Pourquoi me l'as-tu dit, alors ? Tu pouvais continuer tes mensonges. Je m'étais presque convaincu que tu étais mon fils. »

Harry secoua la tête et sentit les larmes lui piquer les paupières.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu m'aimes juste à cause d'un mensonge. Je voulais ton… ancienne affection. Tu m'aimais pour moi-même… » Il ferma les yeux et ajouta, « Et je ne voulais pas que tu vives un mensonge. Tu l'aurais découvert tôt ou tard. Et tu ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné… »

« En effet. » Dit Severus, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi froide qu'Harry pensait qu'elle le serait après sa confession.

« Et je ne voulais pas que tu… me crois le fils d'Anne. »

Severus releva brusquement la tête.

« Comment sais-tu à propos d'elle ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton hostile.

« Tu m'as parlé d'elle. »

« Je. T'ai. Parlé. D'elle. Ne sois pas ridicule, mon garçon. »

Harry secoua désespérément la tête.

« Non, tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais. Qu'elle était la sœur jumelle de Sirius et que Voldemort l'avait tuée avec toute la famille de Sirius. Mais qu'entre temps, elle t'avait quitté lorsqu'elle avait appris que tu étais un Mangemort. »

Les yeux de Severus devinrent flous.

« Oui. » Murmura-t-il d'un air absent.

« Ma mère était une sorcière née-moldue. Je ne l'ai jamais connue. Elle est morte quand j'étais un bébé. J'ai été élevé par sa famille Moldue. L'année dernière, après que ta couverture ait été détruite et que tu ai perdu ton rôle d'espion, Dumbledore t'a parlé de moi, t'a demandé de me prendre sous ta protection et de m'introduire au monde sorcier. Tu as accepté de prétendre être mon père et tu as réclamé ma garde. Je suis à présent officiellement ton fils et, comme tu le vois, même les analyses de sang les plus strictes peuvent le confirmer. Je pense que c'est parce que vous étiez tous les deux presque aussi semblable que des jumeaux. Ou, » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

Snape se pencha un peu en arrière et posa ses coudes sur la marche suivante.

« Donc, nous sommes apparentés. »

« Oui. » Dit Harry avec une douleur craintive. L'homme le perçut apparemment dans sa voix, car il dit rapidement :

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne vais pas te mettre dehors juste parce que je ne me souviens pas des détails de notre relation. »

« Merci. » Marmonna Harry.

« Au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas totalement un idiot. » Severus offrit une tentative de sourire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me sentais toujours si stupide quand je luttais pour remonter des morceaux de mon passé - et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te trouver. Rien. Nulle part. Finalement, j'ai supposé que j'avais plus de manques que je pouvais le sentir. »

« Je suis désolé pour t'avoir trompé aussi longtemps. »

Cette fois, la voix d'Harry était ferme et clairement audible. Severus le regarda calmement.

« Excuses acceptées. Qui était ta mère, d'ailleurs ? »

Harry fermé étroitement les yeux et dit aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait, forçant sa voix à être sincère-

« Je ne la connais pas. Ma famille a toujours refusé de me parler d'elle. Elle et ton frère n'étaient pas mariés. Donc, techniquement, j'étais - et suis toujours - un bâtard. Un enfant non désiré. Ils m'ont traité comme tel. Je détestais vivre avec eux. Tu as été le premier à m'accepter comme je suis, pour qui je suis… » Sa voix se brisa. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge avec embarras.

« Bien, » Il se leva, « Je pense que nous pouvons préparer un léger déjeuner, si tu veux. »

« Oui. » Dit Harry avec enthousiasme en le suivant. « Mais d'abord, je veux ranger nos… oups, je ne sais pas où vivre maintenant. Nous sommes seuls ici à présent, et nous avons beaucoup de pièces libres. »

Severus lui fit un signe de la tête rassurant et le conduisit au deuxième étage.

« Choisissons une chambre pour toi, alors. »

« Merci. »

* * *

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans un silence confortable tandis qu'ils commençaient à réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Harry proposa bientôt son aide dans le laboratoire de Potions et Severus, connaissant déjà les talents du garçon, le laissa aider. Ils passaient leurs soirées à lire ou à jouer aux échecs dans le salon, la nuit ils dormaient dans des chambres différentes, et Harry jetait de puissants Sorts de Silence autour de la sienne pour empêcher une découverte malheureuse de la part de Severus de ses cauchemars et de ses visions, et il suppliait tous les dieux de ne pas avoir de visions avec Avery et son rasoir. 

Le traitement de Severus envers lui était étonnamment plus chaleureux que ce qu'avait précédemment pensé Harry. Cependant, il semblait toujours blessé à propos des mensonges qu'Harry et Dumbledore lui avaient dit à l'hôpital. Harry avait honte à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux choses qu'il lui cachait toujours.

La sincérité d'Harry avait apparemment touché Severus, mais le rendait aussi plus prudent. Harry aperçut de nombreuses fois l'homme en train de l'examiner avec une expression pensive sur le visage, et il sentit le regard scrutateur suivre ses moindres mouvements. Merveilleux. Il était obligé de vivre avec un espion, en prétendant ne pas être lui, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Il jouait parfois avec l'idée de dire toute la vérité à Severus, mais quelques courtes remarques sur Harry Potter lors de leurs conversations le convainquirent que Severus détestait le Potter déjà mort avec une férocité incroyable. Lorsque Harry, rassemblant tout son courage, l'interrogea finalement sur cette forte haine, la réponse franche de Severus stoppa toutes les envies de révélation chez Harry.

« Ecoute, mon garçon, Potter était un gosse stupide, effronté et désagréable. Je ne devrais probablement pas le détester autant, parce qu'il est déjà mort, mais je ne peux pas empêcher ce sentiment, il vient de mes expériences avec lui et de ces trous de mémoire, qui sont peut-être reliés à son père, le parfait et dégoûtant James Potter et son ami, ce bâtard de Black - qui n'est pas de ta famille, merci Merlin… Et Potter n'a jamais rien fait pour me convaincre qu'il était digne d'être accepté. On lui a toujours accordé tout ce qu'il voulait, même le Directeur donnait son accord à ses jeux stupides, et c'est de sa faute si mon rôle d'espion a été découvert… Et écoute, il est mort pour rien, et toutes ces personnes qui croyaient en lui sont impuissantes et effrayées. Idiot, il a toujours été un idiot, un idiot gâté en plus. »

Harry avait eu quelques difficultés à se retenir de frapper Severus ou de lui hurler dessus pendant qu'il écoutait ce discours stupide, mais finalement il avait réussi à souffrir en silence, saupoudrant de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap séchée avec force.

Depuis lors, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose de suspicieux : il essayait difficilement de ne pas trop parler et d'éviter les sujets gênants. Mais il y avait une chose pour laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire : ses visions presque chaque nuit et la mortelle fatigue qui en découlait.

Les tous premiers jours, il avait utilisé la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, mais il avait dû arrêter s'il ne voulait pas s'empoisonner, et bientôt son séjour avec Severus commença à se transformer en un cauchemar silencieux : des nuits sans dormir et des jours toujours sous un regard scrutateur.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était à bout. Il voulait sortir, arrêter et juste dormir ou faire une petite sieste quelque part où il n'était pas observé.

Mais alors, quelque chose se produisit qui résolut son problème, bien que d'une manière très différente de ce qu'il avait voulu.

C'était un vendredi après-midi silencieux, lorsque Dumbledore rassembla l'Ordre pour présenter les nouveaux membres. Le Directeur voulait que le Maître des Potions participe et Harry était heureux car cela signifiait que Severus ne serait pas à la maison pendant au moins cinq heures. Ainsi, dès que l'homme fut parti, Harry alla au lit et s'endormit - juste pour se réveiller en hurlant trois heures plus tard.

Voldemort avait attaqué le Manoir Black.

* * *

Quand Harry arriva dans le salon, Anne, Sirius, Hermione, Ares et Fletcher étaient déjà là. Anne pleurait, Ares tremblait, Hermione se tenait à la fenêtre avec un visage pâle, et Sirius se disputait avec Fletcher à voix basses. Aucun des adultes ne remarqua Harry, mais Hermione, qui repéra la silhouette d'Harry dans la fenêtre, se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit étroitement. 

« Tu-Sais-Qui a attaqué le Manoir Black. » chuchota-t-elle dans les oreilles d'Harry.

« Je sais. Fred est mort. » dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

« Vision. » demanda Hermione. Harry acquiesça simplement. « Sirius avait un Portoloin d'urgence. Sa vitesse et celle de Fletcher nous ont sauvés. »

« Vous étiez sous Fidelius, sauf Ares. Vous étiez en sécurité là-bas. » Harry se recula un peu pour se libérer de la prise d'Hermione.

« Désolée. » marmonna la jeune fille en le laissant partir. « J'étais tellement effrayée… »

« C'était ma faute. » marmonna Harry en titubant en arrière. « Ma foutue faute… »

« Non. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Nous avons eu plus d'une semaine pour bouger. L'Ordre aurait dû avoir déménagé maintenant. »

« Je… » Harry ne put pas finir. Sirius, qui pendant ce temps là avait fini sa conversation avec Fletcher, aperçut Harry qui se tenait dans la porte.

« TOI ! » beugla-t-il. Tout le monde regarda Harry, et le silence tomba sur la pièce. En cinq enjambées, Sirius se tenait à côté d'Harry. « TOI ! » répéta-t-il et il leva la main.

« Non ! » Cria Hermione.

« Arrête, Sirius ! » hurla Fletcher en même temps.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Deux claques rapides et fortes frappèrent Harry au visage, une droite et un revers, et il chancela contre le mur sous le coup. L'instant suivant, sa baguette était dans sa main, et :

« Expelliarmus ! » cria-t-il en récupérant immédiatement trois baguettes : celles d'Ares, d'Hermione et de Fletcher. « Sirius a raison. C'était ma faute. Fred est mort et… »

« MAIS ARES VIT, IDIOT ! » Hurla Hermione impatiemment en se plaçant entre Black et Harry, jetant des regards dégoûtés à l'homme. « Ne le touche plus jamais ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! L'Ordre a eu plus d'une semaine pour bouger ! »

« Ils savaient où nous étions juste à cause de sa stupidité. » siffla Sirius.

« Il a peut-être fait une erreur, mais il protégeait son ami ! » Hermione ne bougea pas.

Harry, regagnant son calme, toucha doucement l'épaule d'Hermione.

« S'il te plait, Hermione… » Il ne put pas continuer. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en un grand bruit et des sorciers et sorcières inondèrent la pièce, faisant léviter des corps sans connaissance ou tenant leurs membres blessés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Fletcher au premier sorcier qui entra.

« Dumbledore a brisé le Fidelius de l'Ordre afin de protéger les nouveaux membres qui n'étaient pas encore sous le sortilège. Nous nous sommes battus. A la fin, ils ont fui. Nous avons perdu trois personnes. Dumbledore et Snape sont restés là-bas pour attendre le Ministère. » L'homme toussa d'un air fatigué. « Snape nous a dit qu'il avait des médicaments dans son laboratoire. Il a dit que son fils serait à notre disposition… »

Fletcher acquiesça et essaya de trouver Harry dans le tumulte soudain. Il ne pouvait le voir nulle part. Black avait aussi disparu. Fletcher jura brutalement, et se promis d'attraper l'ex-Animagus et de lui donner une leçon à propos des conflits personnels dans des situations dangere… Mais l'arrivée du garçon interrompit ses pensées coléreuses : il portait plusieurs flacons, suivit par un Black extrêmement furieux, fioles en mains, les sourcils froncés.

Black posa les potions sur une table et quitta la pièce pour aller chercher quelques draps. Harry rendit sa baguette à Fletcher, et il métamorphosa quelques bûches en chaises et en lits. Le chaos s'affaiblissait.

Harry redoutait le moment où Dumbledore arriverait. Avec Severus. Cette pensée causait des nœuds douloureux dans son estomac. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il s'était comporté de manière irresponsable et naïve. Fred était mort à cause de sa stupidité. Fred… les images où il avait vu son ami mourir dans sa vision se répétaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Il s'accroupit à côté du mur en pleurant silencieusement.

Un cri perçant le sortit brusquement de son chagrin. C'était Sirius et Hermione et… Dumbledore. Le sang d'Harry se figea. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher de la colère légitime de l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas respirer lorsqu'il pensait à ses cris et à ses plaintes injustes de la semaine précédente. Hermione avait eu raison. Dumbledore avait eu raison. Il avait pratiquement tué Fred et ces deux autres gens que le sorcier avait mentionnées…

« … nous ne pouvons pas le blâmer, Sirius. » Il entendit soudainement la voix du Directeur. « Nous aurions dû partir de ton manoir immédiatement. Mais j'ai été apaisé par le fait de savoir que nous étions fortement protégés par le sortilège de Fidelius. J'aurais dû penser aux nouveaux membres de l'Ordre et à Ares. J'aurais dû appeler le gardien du secret et modifier le sort. Mais il y avait d'autres choses à propos desquelles s'inquiéter et j'ai oublié. C'était ma faute plutôt que celle d'Ha- la sienne. »

Harry regarda le directeur les yeux écarquillés. Dumbledore l'avait presque révélé ! A son grand soulagement, les autres ne semblèrent pas remarquer le lapsus, mais le cœur d'Harry s'emballa et il sentit la sueur recouvrir tout son corps en un instant.

« J'ai dit la même chose à Sirius. » dit Hermione. « Mais il… il a frappé Ha- il l'a frappé. »

Cette fois, cependant, Snape leva ses yeux, qui étaient dirigés sur le sol et regarda les trois autres d'un air interrogateur. Sirius pâlit, mais heureusement, la situation était de leur côté.

« Je… j'étais juste en colère. Je lui ai dit que… » marmonna-t-il, prétendant être effrayé à propos des claques.

« Quietus, viens ici. » dit le Directeur sur un ton sérieux.

Harry se força à se mettre debout et chancela vers le petit groupe. Il sentait les traces des claques brûler sur son visage et le goût salé des larmes persistait dans sa bouche. Le Directeur toucha son épaule et conduisit le petit groupe dans le bureau. Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, Harry baissa la tête devant Dumbledore.

« C'était ma faute, M. le Directeur. »

« Non. » Il entendit la voix familière et âgée. « Non, Quietus. Ca ne l'était pas. »

Une vieille main ridée toucha son épaule et Harry ne put pas continuer à être fort. Il tomba en avant, balbutiant à travers les sanglots qui secouaient son corps.

« J'aurais dû savoir. Vous me l'aviez dit. Hermione me l'a dit. Fred m'a sauvé l'année dernière. Je l'ai tué. Je tue tout le monde autour de moi. Je n'ai aucune force. Je l'ai vu donner des ordres à ses serviteurs et j'aurais dû savoir ce que ça signifiait… » Il pleura dans les plis de la robe de Dumbledore.

« Severus. » Le Directeur regarda le Maître des Potions. « S'il te plait, va chercher une Potion Calmante. Maintenant. »

Severus, qui gesticulait inconfortablement à côté d'Hermione, jeta un dernier regard examinateur à son neveu en pleurs et partit vers le laboratoire.

« Tu dois te reprendre, Quietus. » Lui dit doucement le vieil homme. « Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Et Severus sera bientôt de retour et tu ne dois pas bafouiller comme cela, parce qu'il apprendra… »

« M. le Directeur, je pense que son problème est qu'il ne peut pas dormir la nuit. Il a des visions chaque nuit depuis des semaines. » Dit soudainement Hermione. « Il est épuisé. Le professeur Snape l'apprendra tôt ou tard. Quietus avait raison. Il devrait lui dire la vérité. »

« Non. » Dit fermement Dumbledore.

« Je lui ai déjà dit que j'étais son neveu. » Chuchota faiblement Harry. « Mais, Hermione, je n'ose pas lui dire la vérité à propos de ma véritable identité. Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

« De qui parlez-vous ? » Une voix soupçonneuse les interrompit. Pendant un moment, ils se figèrent, et Dumbledore fut le premier à regagner son calme.

« Toi, bien sûr. » dit-il d'un air détaché. « Ton jeune _neveu_ » Il insista sur le dernier mot « A peur de te perdre. »

« Pourquoi. » La voix de Severus semblait neutre.

« Il se blâme pour les choses qui se sont produites aujourd'hui. Il craint que tu le rejettes. »

Les paroles de Dumbledore étaient si suggestives et l'explication semblait si naturelle que même Black et Hermione se trouvèrent convaincus.

« Mon jeune _neveu_ » Severus imita l'insistance du Directeur « Est plus sincère que vous. Et quant à toi, Black » Il se tourna vers son ex-rival. « Ne le touche plus jamais. »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

« Allez, mon garçon. Il est l'heure d'aller au lit. » Dit-il à Harry. « Je serai en retour dans quelques instants. » Il jeta un regard en arrière depuis la porte, « Et nous trouverons de la place pour tout le monde. »

* * *

Severus n'était pas stupide. Il y avait quelque chose, il pouvait parfaitement le sentir, mais même ses sens aiguisés ne pouvaient pas lui dire précisément ce que c'était. Quelque chose à propos de son neveu. A propos de ce garçon… brillant, sérieux, gentil et mystérieusement familier. 

Cette familiarité était-elle un reste de l'année précédente, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être supprimée, même par un Sortilège de Mémoire ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ? Il s'était posé ces questions encore et encore la semaine dernière.

Il pouvait aussi sentir la tension constante du garçon. Et la fatigue quotidiennement croissante. Comme si son neveu ne dormait jamais. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il voyait les effets de divers sorts sur le corps du garçon : les réactions musculaires étaient sans équivoque… Principalement le Doloris.

Mais.

Mais.

Toujours ces 'mais'. Qui sur terre pouvait lui lancer des sorts au Manoir Snape au milieu de la nuit, sans entrer dans la maison, ni dans la chambre ? Il avait vérifié le raccordement de Cheminette, les murs, il avait même mis un Sort de Garde autour de la chambre du garçon, qui l'aurait prévenu si quelqu'un l'avait pénétrée.

Mais rien, ni personne n'était entré dans sa chambre. Néanmoins, le garçon semblait de plus en plus épuisé. Et bien, Severus ne pouvait rien voir sur son visage - mais ses mouvements étaient transparents.

Des Sortilèges de Dissimulation. Le foutu gosse utilisait une sorte de Glamour pour se cacher.

Severus n'avait jamais été un homme confiant. Lors des vingt dernières années, il était devenu un homme excessivement paranoïaque, il le savait. Mais ce garçon lui cachait VRAIMENT quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre.

De temps en temps, il était sur le point de lancer un Revelo sur l'enfant stupide - mais il s'était toujours arrêté. Il voulait que _le garçon_ raconte son histoire. Comme il avait dit la vérité à Severus à propos de leur relation. Sans aucune contrainte, pression, hurlement ou chantage. Et - contre la volonté de Dumbledore. Et _c'était_ quelque chose !

L'étrange relation entre le garçon et Dumbledore était néanmoins un peu confuse. Il n'avait jamais vu personne - excepté Voldemort et ses serviteurs - oser résister ouvertement au vieil homme. Et ce gosse l'avait fait. Plus d'une fois. Il avait saisit l'une de leurs querelles à l'hôpital. Il y avait eu aussi quelques autres mentions rapides de disputes semblables plus tard. Même Dumbledore avait admis qu'ils avaient leurs différents.

Etrange. Le garçon avait dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors… qui était-il pour résister à Dumbledore ? Qui avait été son frère pour engendrer un enfant aussi têtu ?

Après que cette dernière question soit pour la première fois apparue dans son esprit, Severus avait commencé à classer des documents et des affaires de famille pour apprendre quelque chose sur sa chair et son sang. Il n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de choses : juste un certificat de naissance et un de décès (le dernier avait confirmé l'histoire du garçon à propos des circonstances de la mort de son frère. Il était mentionné que Quietus Snape avait été torturé avec différents sorts, mais que c'était le Doloris qui l'avait achevé).

Aucune photo, aucun autre document, rien du tout. Il devait demander à Dumbledore ou à cet étrange garçon s'il voulait en savoir plus.

Cependant, il avait trouvé quelques photos de lui et du gosse sur la cheminée. Sur la photo, ils étaient assis à côté sur le canapé dans le salon, son bras gauche reposait autour des épaules du garçon, alors qu'il était confortablement appuyé contre lui… Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange sur la photo : le garçon était plus jeune, mais extrêmement mince, presque maladivement, ses pommettes étaient proéminentes et de sombres cercles entouraient ses yeux. Il semblait être en tellement mauvaise forme que son misérable état actuel devrait être considéré comme normal.

Le garçon souffrait-il de quelque maladie incurable ? Dumbledore avait-il décidé de le désigner comme son gardien juste pour trouver un traitement ? Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit à propos du problème ?

Alors que les jours passaient les uns après les autres, ils étaient arrivés aux horribles événements qui avaient finalement causé la mort de Frédéric Weasley, et l'Ordre avait déménagé au Manoir Snape, à son immense dégoût. Le garçon avait fait une dépression nerveuse la nuit de l'attaque à propos de la mort du jeune Weasley, et c'était Severus qui l'accompagnait à sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait depuis que le garçon s'y était installé, mais il pouvait sentir la présence de quelques sorts… Des sorts de Silence sur la chambre. Il avait une forte envie d'attraper le garçon et de le questionner sur les sortilèges, mais l'étrange enfant dormait debout, donc Severus le laissa se coucher et, à la place, il attaqua le Directeur.

« Albus, je dois vous parler. » Dit-il dès qu'ils furent seuls. A ce moment-là, tout le monde avait reçu un endroit où passer la nuit. « C'est le garçon. »

« Pas maintenant, Severus. » Albus secoua la tête. « Je dois contacter Poppy et Cassia et je dois parler aux Weasley aussi. Demain, ce sera une réunion du conseil d'administration, puis le procès de Lucius Malfoy l'après-midi et après-demain. Je dois contacter Arcus au sujet des décès et des nouvelles règles de l'école - tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais Lucius, en tant que Directeur, a changé plusieurs règles de l'école et nous devons rétablir les anciennes… Je suis désolé, mon cher garçon, tu dois poser tes questions au garçon si tu veux tes réponses. »

« Non, Albus. Je ne veux pas l'affronter. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez les réponses à mes questions et… »

« Non. » Dit fermement Dumbledore. « Et crois-moi, si nous ne te disons pas quelque chose, tu ne dois pas le savoir. »

« Vous rejetez la responsabilité sur le garçon, Albus. Vous êtes injuste avec lui. » Severus prit une profonde respiration. « Très bien. Je vous propose un marché. Vous répondez sincèrement à une question et je ne quitterai pas l'Ordre. »

« Severus, ne me fait pas du chantage. » Dit Dumbledore d'un air fatigué. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour de tels jeux. »

« Moi non plus. » Dit froidement Severus.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement. Finalement, Dumbledore soupira.

« Une question, Severus. »

« Est-ce que le garçon est malade, Albus ? »

Le Directeur, à la surprise de Severus, ferma les yeux et, portant ses mains vers ses tempes, se massa la tête d'un air fatigué.

« Ce n'est pas une question facile, Severus. Techniquement, il n'est pas malade. Il ne souffre d'aucune maladie ou quelque chose comme cela. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais il a de profondes cicatrices intérieures. Il n'a pas été bien traité durant toute son enfance. Cela a eu des effets sur sa santé physique. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a été maltraité, Albus ? » Demanda vivement Severus.

« C'est la deuxième question, Severus. Je ne peux pas… »

« A-T-IL ETE MALTRAITE ? DITES-LE MOI, ALBUS POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU ! » Hurla Severus au Directeur en saisissant le bras du vieil homme. « REPONDEZ-MOI, répondez-moi, s'il vous plait ! » Les derniers mots étaient plus une supplique que ses habituelles questions indifférentes.

« Oui, il l'a été, Severus. » Chuchota le Directeur, vaincu. « Mais, s'il te plait, ne l'interroge pas à ce sujet. Il te dira tout en temps voulu, quand il sentira qu'il peut à nouveau te faire confiance. »

Damnez-le. Damnez-le, damnez-le, se répéta Severus, même quand il fut étendu dans son lit. Il avait un neveu, qui était plein des mystères, et qui avait été maltraité - et de qui il devait prétendre être le père. Une base idéale pour une bonne relation, pensa-t-il. Il devait essayer de gagner la confiance d'un enfant maltraité - un enfant maltraité et probablement un enfant encore plus paranoïaque que lui, Severus Snape. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et quelqu'un entra dans le laboratoire. 

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Severus leva les yeux. Le garçon semblait en meilleure santé que le jour précédent : une bonne nuit de sommeil avait eu des effets impressionnants sur le garçon. Il examina les lignes du visage familier : il y avait toujours des traces de fatigues et de douleur, des années de terreur ne pouvaient être soignées en une nuit paisible. Et ses yeux étaient noirs et maussades. La pauvre chose.

« Si tu veux… » Il haussa les épaules.

Le garçon s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et regarda dans le chaudron.

« C'est la version modifiée de la potion Tue-Loup, n'est-ce pas ? » Il regarda Severus par-dessus le chaudron.

« Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de m'y essayer », le Maître des Potions laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« C'est toi qui l'as créé », répondit le garçon, et il se pencha au-dessus du bureau pour vérifier les ingrédients.

« L'article disait que tu m'avais beaucoup aidé. »

Le garçon posa les yeux sur lui. A ce moment, la lumière tomba sur le visage maigre et Severus aperçut un bleu. Presque dans un état second, il tendit la main et toucha la peau tuméfiée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le garçon toucha avec hésitation sa figure.

« Oh », dit-il et son sourire disparut. « Sirius m'a giflé hier. Parce que… »

« Je sais », dit Severus et il ressentit une colère soudaine. Le garçon tressaillit en entendant le ton tranchant. Severus toucha légèrement ses épaules. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis en colère contre Black. Il n'a aucun droit de te frapper. »

« Mais j'ai… »

« Arrête. J'ai entendu l'histoire au complet de la part de Miss Granger et du Directeur. J'ai parlé à M. Nott ce matin. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être la meilleure solution. C'était stupide, mais l'attaque n'était pas de ta faute. »

« Fred était mon ami », dit soudainement le garçon. Severus était véritablement surpris. Il n'était pas habitué à des situations pareilles : des garçons en deuil… « Lui et George ont presque été les premiers à m'accepter à l'école, même lorsqu'ils ont appris que tu étais mon père. Et maintenant, il est mort… Et je ne l'ai jamais remercié d'avoir sauvé nos vies », le garçon s'accroupit et pressa son front contre le coté du bureau. Severus avait définitivement l'impression d'être un idiot.

Qu'était-il sensé faire avec un garçon sanglotant ? Que faisaient des parents dans une situation pareille ? Si le garçon avait été un peu plus jeune… mais il avait dix-sept ans ! Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pleurer lorsqu'il était adulte…

Non. Il y avait eu UNE fois. Quand il avait appris la mort d'Anne. Severus se souvient tout d'un coup parfaitement de l'après-midi. Il avait été dans son appartement à Londres. Il était revenu du travail quelques minutes avant et avait pris son exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour le regarder en prenant du thé. Quand il avait lu pour la première fois le titre, il avait pensé à une erreur.

_« La Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du Manoir Black »_ avait été le titre de la une. Et il y avait une photo avec des Aurors du Ministère s'agitant et des victimes immobiles. Anne.

Et un autre souvenir : son premier massacre. Les enfants, les adultes… Le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose d'irréparable, d'affreux, qui ne pourrait jamais être pardonnée…

Ce garçon culpabilisait pour la mort d'un ami.

Lentement, avec incertitude, il fit le tour du bureau et s'approcha prudemment du garçon, comme s'il était un animal sauvage et s'accroupit à coté de lui.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Quietus », il appela le garçon par son nom pour la première fois dont il se souvienne. « C'était juste une malheureuse erreur. Tu as essayé de sauver M. Nott. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Le garçon hurlait presque maintenant. Severus sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il pouvait voir les ongles de garçon gratter la surface solide du bureau, et il serra les poings si fort que ses articulations devinrent blanches, et frappa le meuble avec une force inattendue.

« J'aurais dû être plus prévenant. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un idiot irresponsable… » Sa voix se brisa dans un étranglement.

« Non », Severus se sentait perdu. Il n'était pas très bon dans cette affaire de consolations. « Tu n'es pas irresponsable. Tu n'es pas un idiot. Ce n'était pas de ta faute », bon Dieu combien de fois était-il sensé répéter ces phrases avant de convaincre cet enfant en deuil.

« Je ne veux plus vivre », articula le garçon à travers ses sanglots.

Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta. C'était son sentiment _à lui_. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité la même chose quand il se rappelait ses propres fautes, erreurs et péchés ?

Mais…

Mais…

Ces foutus mais, encore. Le garçon n'avait certainement aucun péché similaire aux siens ! Pourquoi était-il si désespéré alors ?

Pinçant ses lèvres, Severus attrapa les deux mains du garçon et les arracha presque du bureau et força l'adolescent à lui faire face.

« Regarde-moi », marmonna-t-il, supprimant ses propres doutes. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Lentement, très lentement le garçon tourna son visage plein de larmes vers Severus.

« Ce. N'est. Pas. Ta. Faute », répéta Severus détachant ses mots. « Ecoute. C'est une guerre. Toutes les guerres font des victimes. Quelques fois tu ne peux pas éviter de perdre des gens qui sont proches de toi. »

Un clignement de paupière et un regard trahi fit réaliser à Severus que le garçon pensait à lui comme à l'une de ses personnes. Les mains qu'il tenait devinrent molles, et les épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Je sais », vint la réponse dans une petite voix enraillée. « Mais je n'ai pas à aimer ça. »

« Non, tu n'as pas à le faire », acquiesça Severus.

« Rien ne sera pareil maintenant », murmura le garçon.

« La vie est toujours ainsi », murmura Severus.

« Je sais », le garçon baissa la tête, ses épaules tremblèrent encore et il tomba en avant, dans la poitrine de Severus. Le Maître des Potions sursauta de surprise, mais résista à l'envie de le repousser. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant. Il n'était pas du type réconfortant, donc personne ne recherchait du réconfort près de _lui_. Mais… ce n'était pas quelque chose d'entièrement répugnant. Au contraire, c'était un sentiment agréable et il tapota le dos du garçon de manière – à son avis – rassurante et le laissa pleurer. Lorsque le garçon sentit son acceptation, il jeta ses bras autour de Severus et l'étreignit un court instant.

« Merci, Severus », dit-il et il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. « Mais je pense que nous devrions vérifier ta potion. Elle pue. »

Severus, à sa plus grande surprise, se sentit réticent à lâcher le garçon si abruptement, mais la potion puait _réellement_. Il sauta sur ses pieds.

« C'est encore bon », il sourit au garçon et tendit une main pour le mettre debout. « Mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Dans quelques minutes nous devons commencer l'étape suivante. »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils travaillèrent vite dans un silence confortable. Juste après que la potion bouillonne tranquillement au-dessus du feu, et que tout soit prêt pour la troisième étape, ils s'assirent un moment. Voyant le bleu sur le visage du garçon, Severus se leva soudainement, alla d'un air digne à son placard et prit une potion curative.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Viens ici », signifia-t-il au garçon. Il obéit.

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus étala avec application la lotion sur le bleu. Le garçon se tendit un peu, mais se relaxa sous le geste doux.

« Ca fait du bien », il sourit, les yeux fermés. « Merci. »

« De rien. »

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5, un peu à la bourre, c'est vrai, mais on a une excuse : les vacances... ;-D Enfin, rassurez-vous, on reprend notre vitesse de croisière.


	6. Retour à Poudlard

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 6 - Retour à Poudlard 

Le Terrier était mortellement silencieux lorsque Severus et Harry arrivèrent l'après-midi de l'enterrement. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, le Terrier et le bonheur étaient des expressions presque identiques, ça avait été le premier endroit où Harry avait vraiment ressenti le bonheur et la joie - et maintenant, il était plongé dans quelque chose de semblable à un sommeil profond, immobile et silencieux, comme si tous les petits morceaux de ce bonheur s'étaient éteints pour toujours dans cet endroit. Les fenêtres étaient fermées comme des yeux fatigués par la peine, et pas même un gnome ne bougeait dans le jardin.

Snape ne semblait pas affecté, mais il n'était jamais venu auparavant, pensa Harry, mais lui, Harry, était nerveux et redoutait énormément la rencontre avec les Weasley. Oui, on lui avait dit de nombreuses fois que la mort de Fred n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il avait juste été préoccupé par le bien-être d'Ares, mais néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se pardonner. Fred l'avait accepté en tant que Quietus Snape et n'avait jamais montré de préjugés envers le fils du Maître des Potions, à la différence de beaucoup d'autres Gryffondors et de son frère, de qui Fred l'avait aussi protégé. Lui et George avaient toujours été là pour lui tenir compagnie pendant les week-ends à Pré-au-lard, et Fred avait fait partie du groupe qui avait essayé de les libérer, lui et Severus, de la prise de Voldemort, et maintenant, il était mort.

Et d'autres souvenirs lui virent à l'esprit – de l'époque où Harry était toujours Harry Potter, et où les jumeaux l'avait aidé un nombre incalculable de fois : souvent, leur aide n'avait été qu'une bonne plaisanterie ou qu'une simple blague, mais elles avaient éclairé l'humeur souvent sombre d'Harry - même lors de sa deuxième année, où presque tout le monde croyait qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard et le traitait comme tel… Et bien, dans un certain sens, un peu tordu, il l'ETAIT - même si pas l'Héritier de Serpentard, mais plutôt un descendant de quelques ancêtres plutôt sombres, bien que son père et sa mère n'aient certainement pas été des sorciers sombres.

Mais à présent, Fred était étendu mort et personne ne pouvait le faire revivre. Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il serait extrêmement reconnaissant envers quelqu'un qui étudierais ce sujet, mais la seule personne possible serait Severus, et leur relation n'était toujours pas assez profonde pour le faire. Donc, Harry soupira et se prépara à tout ce qui pouvait l'attendre à l'intérieur. Severus frappa poliment à la porte au lieu de pénétrer brusquement à l'intérieur à sa manière habituelle, et ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que Bill leur ouvre. La vieille porte brune s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

« Professeur Snape, Quietus. » Le roux leur sourit faiblement et les conduisit vers la cuisine pleine de monde. « J'ai peur que nous soyons un peu bondés pour l'instant… » Il s'excusa sans y penser vraiment, et disparut parmi la foule, sans doute pour les présenter.

Ils n'entrèrent pas dans la pièce. Snape détestait les endroits bondés et à cet instant, Harry en était véritablement soulagé. Sa forte aversion pour le fait d'être touché avait sensiblement diminué, mais ça ne signifiait toujours pas qu'il aimait être entouré et serré de tous les côtés. Cependant, Harry ne savait pas s'il pourrait résister au sentiment, puisqu'il n'avait jamais essayé auparavant.

Snape décida de s'arrêter dans le petit hall d'entrée, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se produise, mais Harry alla à la porte de la cuisine pour observer l'intérieur. Malgré le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise, il était curieux de savoir qui était à l'intérieur. Sa taille maintenant importante l'aida beaucoup. Il pouvait voir au-dessus des têtes quand il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, et la cuisine des Weasley n'était pas très spacieuse. Il pouvait voir tout le monde clairement. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient là, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley - excepté Percy. Harry était consterné et fâché en même temps. Eh bien, Percy et sa famille avaient des idées politiques - et peut-être aussi morales - différentes, mais c'était néanmoins son frère qui avait été tué. Et il n'était pas venu, bien qu'il ne soit pas en prison comme beaucoup d'autre de ses camarades Aurors. Harry ne savait rien d'autre à propos du bâtard arrogant et étroit d'esprit, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait, où il travaillait, la seule chose qu'il savait sur lui était que le Ministère l'avait licencié peu après que Patil soit devenu Ministre. Cependant, leur dernière rencontre avait réduit à zéro la bonne volonté d'Harry pour le rencontrer, donc il n'était pas déçu, juste triste, au nom des autres membres de la famille.

Hermione, qui parlait à Ginny, aperçut soudainement la grande forme d'Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui fit un signe en souriant. Ginny suivit son regard et lui fit aussi un demi-sourire. Hermione était dans la maison des Weasley depuis trois jours pour aider Mrs Weasley et la famille durant les journées précédant l'enterrement et pour leur offrir un soutien silencieux. Maintenant, elle quittait sa camarade et se frayait un chemin à travers la foule.

« Salut, Quiet. » Elle arriva au niveau d'Harry et l'étreignit étroitement. « Ils ne te blâment pas, au contraire, ne t'inquiète pas. » Chuchota-t-elle de sorte que seul Harry puisse entendre. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ne les rends pas plus tristes en te blâmant, s'il te plait. »

L'information d'Hermione soulagea légèrement l'anxiété d'Harry, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment faire face à Ron qu'il avait rejeté même après ses réelles excuses l'année dernière.

« Et ce que t'a fait Ron n'a rien à voir avec la situation actuelle. » Hermione continua à chuchoter comme si elle lisait dans l'esprit d'Harry. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Miss Granger, s'il vous plait. » La voix froide de Snape interrompu les paroles discrètes. « Puis-je récupérer mon fils ou voulez-vous vous accrocher à lui tout l'après-midi ? »

Hermione relâcha Harry et, quand il la regarda, il remarqua le rougissement sur son visage.

« Désolée, professeur. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée. » dit fermement Harry. « Et merci. »

Ils se sourirent rapidement, puis Hermione les laissa, essayant d'annoncer leur arrivée à la famille en deuil.

« Donc, elle est juste une _amie_ ? » Harry entendit soudainement la voix calme de Severus à côté de lui et, même sans le regarder, il pouvait aussi _entendre_ son sourire moqueur.

« Oui. » Il leva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux de Severus. « Mais pas _juste_ une amie. Elle en est une vraie. Une amie très généreuse et prévenante. » Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère. Hermione était son amie, ou même plus, elle était sa meilleure amie : la jeune fille était la seule personne qui savait presque tout de lui et, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait plus de petite amie. Les deux filles par lesquelles il avait été attiré dans le passé étaient suffisantes : en secret, Harry se blâmait toujours de la mort de Cédric, et dans ses rêves, il s'accusait même de laisser Cédric être tué juste pour avoir sa petite amie… quant à Leah, la nouvelle servante de Voldemort… Et bien, il valait mieux ne pas du tout penser à elle. Parfois, quand il la voyait dans ses visions, il se réveillait les larmes aux yeux, tremblant et ressentant un vide intérieur inexprimable. La jeune fille était encore belle et semblait tellement innocente… Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle, donc il essayait de ne pas y penser du tout.

Et par-dessus cette histoire de petite amie, il y avait la prophétie de Trelawney. Harry se rappelait parfaitement des suggestions de son père à propos de sa signification comme il l'avait lue dans son journal il y a des mois :

_« Et… il y a autre chose. Hier, Lily m'a montré un livre concernant les prophéties. Elle cherchait la signification de la mienne depuis septembre, et à présent, je partage ses résultats avec toi. _

_Je recopie d'abord la prophétie ici : _

'_A travers la mort, tu donneras la vie ; par ton amour, ton aimée vaincra ton ennemi. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra quand son temps sera venu et ton héritier devra faire face à la mort pour l'éliminer et rester.' _

_Elle a expliqué que j'allais mourir. Et bien, je l'ai toujours suspecté. Elle a dit que ma mort causerait probablement la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, cependant cette explication était plutôt floue, même pour elle. Ce sera Lily qui vaincra Voldemort, mais seulement temporairement, comme c'est clairement dit dans la deuxième moitié. Nous aurons un enfant, toi, mais ton destin n'est pas aussi défini que le nôtre. Tu peux choisir si tu veux le vaincre ou non. Si tu choisis la première possibilité, afin de sauver le monde de la prise d'un monstre, tu devras mourir. Je ne sais pas si tu sais quelle est une manière possible d'éviter la Sort de Mort – c'est le sacrifice. Mais cela ne fonctionne pas seulement pour le Sort de Mort, mais pour toutes les intentions de meurtres. Seul le sacrifice volontaire est capable de sauver et de préserver notre monde. Apparemment, il s'agit de TON sacrifice volontaire. _

_Le 'rester' à la fin de la prophétie est un autre sujet intéressant. _

_Je pense que tu peux commencer à écrire ton propre journal intime… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »_

Il avait lu cette page tant de fois qu'il la connaissait déjà par cœur. Cette maudite prophétie suggérait sa mort prématurée, et Harry ne voulait vraiment pas entamer une relation juste pour laisser derrière lui une autre personne éplorée, sans mentionner ces enfants que son père avait laissés entendre dans sa dernière phrase. Cependant… il avait faim d'amour et d'affection, et d'autres choses plus corporelles aussi, mais il ignorait toujours ces pensées, acceptant les choses qu'il recevait : le soin amical d'Hermione, l'attention réticente de Severus, l'amour stupide de Sirius (parce que Sirius l'aimait, Harry le savait très bien, c'était juste que son parrain l'aimait de sa propre manière qui, apparemment, n'était pas même semblable à la conception qu'Harry avait de l'amour) et ses autres amis, l'affection d'Ares et de Neville.

Et à une époque, il y avait aussi eu Fred et de George…

« Severus, Quietus. » Mrs Weasley interrompit les rêveries d'Harry. Elle se débattit pour sortir de la cuisine pour les saluer. Harry attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle pleure ou gémisse, mais elle était totalement calme, ses yeux étaient secs, bien qu'ils soient rouges et injectés de sang, que des cernes sombres les encerclent et qu'elle soit beaucoup plus mince que jamais auparavant, mais elle était forte et droite comme un roc, et Harry réalisa soudain que ses précédentes impressions d'elle étaient fausses. Elle n'était pas faible. Pas du tout. Elle avait toujours une famille à s'occuper, deux enfants mineurs à élever et un mari à soutenir, d'autres enfants qui allaient se battre, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en deuil très longtemps. A présent, elle serrait leurs mains et elle les conduisit dans la pièce où ils pouvaient rencontrer les autres membres de la famille.

« George. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler tandis qu'ils se regardaient. Si Mrs Weasley était en mauvais état, alors George semblait agoniser. Son visage était jaunâtre, ses yeux vides et sans émotions, ses lèvres serrées formant un rictus inhabituel sur son visage. Il inclina juste la tête vers Harry, mais quand il aperçut son vieux professeur, il le salua correctement.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, professeur. » Marmonna-t-il, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. « Et je veux vous remercier de votre aide… »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, M. Weasley. » Dit Severus de sa meilleure voix-Snape, bien que son ton soit légèrement plus chaleureux qu'habituellement.

Ils faisaient référence au combat, Harry le savait, parce qu'il avait tout vu dans sa vision. En réalité, c'était Snape qui avait essayé de sauver la vie de Fred, cependant être sous le Fidelius avait rendu son aide trop compliquée et trop lente. Mais il avait au moins sauvé George.

Juste à ce moment-là, après les paroles de Severus, George se tourna vers Harry et l'étreignit étroitement pendant un moment.

« Hermione nous a dit que tu te blâmais. Arrête. C'est la faute de Voldemort, pas la tienne. »

Ron se dirigea vers eux.

« George a raison, Quietus. » Dit-il calmement en tendant la main. Harry l'accepta et ils se serrèrent fermement la main. « Professeur. » Il salua Severus, une légère aversion dans les yeux.

Si Severus était surpris que son supposé fils soit si familier avec les Gryffondors, Harry ne pouvait en voir aucune trace sur son visage. Il se tenait juste là, d'un air sinistre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, regardant le Directeur qui se rapprochait d'eux. Le visage du vieil homme était blême et jaunâtre, les rides semblaient plus profondes que jamais auparavant, son regard était fatigué et vide. Même ses mouvements étaient plus lents et plus incertains, manquant de l'assurance et de la détermination habituelles.

« Nous avons encore dix minutes. » La voix de Dumbledore retentit clairement au dessus des conversations. « Je propose que ceux qui ne sont pas des membres de la famille commencent à se diriger vers le cimetière. Mondungus vous montrera le chemin. »

La procession de la foule était silencieuse et lente, et après quelques pas, Harry se retrouva entre Hermione et Severus, ce dernier jetant de rapides regards vers la jeune fille, comme s'il la jugeait. Harry n'aimait définitivement pas ces regards, mais ce n'était ni le temps, ni le lieu d'en discuter, donc il choisit de l'ignorer le reste du temps.

L'évènement était long et déchirant. Principalement la partie où, à la grande surprise de beaucoup de gens, Percy apparu et se tint à côté de sa famille, ne les quittant pas jusqu'à la fin de l'office. Mrs Weasley, qui jusqu'à ce moment-là semblait ferme et forte, craqua soudainement et, après cela, son fils perdu et retrouvé la soutint.

Harry ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il n'avait plus de larmes. Il regarda juste faiblement quand le cercueil descendit dans la fosse, et quand les mottes de terre dures et sèches commencèrent à le frapper, il serra fortement ses dents, déterminé à ne pas crier. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses sentiments que seule la voix sifflante de Severus put l'en sortir.

« Attrape-la ! » Siffla l'homme, et Harry cilla avec confusion. Le mouvement suivant de Severus fut incroyablement rapide. Il contourna Harry, glissa ses bras sous ceux d'Hermione et empêcha son corps de tomber. L'instant suivant, il la souleva et la porta jusqu'au secteur ombragé le plus proche. Harry les suivit.

« Maman, maman. » Il entendit le doux gémissement d'Hermione.

« Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain.

La jeune fille leva les yeux quand Severus la posa sur un banc.

« La vie pue. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Harry s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Tu l'as déjà dit. »

« Je sais. Ca pue toujours pourtant. »

« Oui, je sais. » Chuchota Harry en retour après une courte pause. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, sans remarquer le regard scrutateur, mais plein de compréhension, que l'homme grand et sombre leur jeta.

* * *

Heureusement, le garçon n'avait pas été obligé de participer au procès de Malfoy, pensa Severus quelques jours après l'enterrement. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'une autre épreuve lui aurait fait. L'autre chose à propos de laquelle Severus était très certainement heureux était qu'ils partaient à Poudlard pour les dernières semaines des vacances d'été. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il avait fermé sa cheminée à l'école, et donc qu'ils devraient passer par la connexion au réseau de Cheminette du Directeur, mais ce n'était pas important. 

Ils quitteraient ce désordre dans quelques minutes, et il ne devrait plus se tracasser avec Black, sa belle-fille, ses deux étudiants et l'Ordre entier. Il serait seul, à l'exception du garçon, mais c'était très bien. Sa compagnie était étonnamment supportable, parfois même agréable.

Et bien… l'enterrement de Fred Weasley… avait fait comprendre à Severus certaines choses très importantes au sujet de son neveu. D'abord, le garçon s'inquiétait fortement pour ses amis. Il l'avait soupçonné et même accusé de ressentir plus envers cette fille Granger que… simplement, la relation entre ces deux-là était autre chose, quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié de l'avis de Severus. Mais quel était ce 'plus' ? La supposition de Severus était que ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était plus un sentiment commun d'être seul et abandonné, d'être un orphelin, de n'avoir personne sur qui s'appuyer, sur qui compter. Tous deux avaient perdu leur famille au printemps : les parents de Granger avaient été tués la même nuit que celle où il s'était Obliviaté, et maintenant, par-dessus tout, la guerre continuait et personne ne pouvait en voir la fin.

« Je suis prêt, Severus. » Dit le garçon en entrant dans la pièce. « Nous pouvons partir. »

« Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. » Répondit rapidement Severus. Il jeta à nouveau un regard au garçon. Et bien, il _était_ un Snape - et cette pensée le réchauffait toujours intérieurement. Et pour être honnête, il n'y avait pas que cela qui le réchauffait étrangement, mais la simple présence du garçon avait un effet très important sur lui. Pour la première fois dans cette vie présente de personne Oblivatée, Severus ressentait quelque chose comme le sentiment d'appartenance, et même la responsabilité de s'occuper du garçon était un fardeau _agréable_ à porter.

« Oh, Severus, Quietus, ravi de vous revoir. » La voix de Dumbledore le surprit, et il réalisa soudainement qu'ils étaient déjà dans le bureau du Directeur. Il regarda le vieil homme qui était assis derrière des montagnes de documents, ses lunettes ayant glissé sur le bout son nez cassé.

« Je vois que vous êtes occupé, Albus. » Soupira Snape en pensant à ses propres documents et il secoua la tête avec exaspération.

« Oui, plutôt. » Dumbledore se leva et s'étira. « Mais je voulais parler à Quietus de toute façon. » Il se tourna vers le garçon. « Je sais que c'était sûrement une surprise quand tu as appris que tu avais été désigné pour être Préfet en Chef cette année, bien que tu n'ais jamais été Préfet. Donc, j'ai contacté Minerva et… »

« Stop ! » La voix de Severus interrompit le flot de paroles. « Qu'est-ce que Minerva vient faire avec les fonctions de Préfet de Quietus ? »

Dumbledore sembla surpris et lança un regard au garçon par-dessus ses lunettes. Le garçon secoua la tête. Dumbledore soupira, et se retourna vers Severus.

« C'est un Gryffondor, Severus. » Dit-il calmement.

Severus vit qu'ils attendaient tous les deux sa réaction, mais il n'explosa pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas tellement inattendu. Le seul ami non-Gryffondor que son neveu avait, Ares Nott, était un Serpentard hors-normes, tous ses autres amis étaient des Gryffondors : la fille Granger, les jumeaux Weasley, même Neville à l'hôpital…

« Je peux imaginer la surprise des étudiants quand ils ont appris que mon _fils_ » Il accentua le dernier mot un peu ironiquement, « Etait en fait un Gryffondor. La chose dont je suis le plus curieux est de connaître la réaction des Serpentards. »

Dumbledore gesticula d'un air hésitant et fit un signe vers le garçon.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter, Severus. Je n'étais pas là. Cela s'est passé pendant la période de Lucius. »

L'étrange gosse sourit maladroitement.

« Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser. Je pense qu'ils étaient sous le choc. Mais la plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas fait attention à ma Maison. » Dit-il.

« Stop. » Severus semblait confus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos de Lucius et de ta répartition ? »

Court silence.

« Ecoute, Quietus n'a pas été réparti en début d'année… » Le Directeur fut de nouveau interrompu.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est contre les règles de l'école ! »

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Ajouta doucement le garçon. Les deux hommes le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. « Pour le non-respect du règlement de la part du Directeur. » Expliqua-t-il. « Il était un Gryffondor, donc je pensais qu'il fallait retirer les points à Gryffondor. »

Le Directeur sourit, un véritable sourire pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, et une partie des vieux scintillements revint dans ses yeux. Même Severus secoua la tête, amusé.

« Je suis d'accord avec ce jeune garçon. » Il regarda son vieil ami, « Mais je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi il n'a pas été réparti. »

La bonne humeur de Dumbledore disparut.

« Aucun de nous ne voulait que Quietus soit séparé de toi, Severus. » Expliqua-t-il doucement. « C'était en partie ton anxiété de le protéger des serviteurs potentiels de Voldemort parmi les étudiants de Poudlard… »

« Je vois. » Severus comprenait vraiment une partie de ses actes passés. Mais tout ce qui était lié au garçon semblait trop étrange, trop dirigé par les sentiments. Et il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un dirigé par ses sentiments.

Il pensait toujours à ses raisons passées, quand une forme familière apparut devant eux dans les cachots.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Severus, Quietus. »

« Monsieur. » Le garçon inclina légèrement la tête vers le fantôme d'une manière parfaitement polie.

« Saevus. » Severus fit de même.

« Ton fils est de plus en plus comme toi et ton frère, Severus. Tu peux être fier de lui. Il est aussi poli que toi et intelligent comme l'était Quietus. »

Severus eut le sentiment soudain qu'il avait toujours quand son frère décédé était mentionné : confusion, vide, envie et, de manière surprenante - douleur.

Donc, il opina juste vers le Baron Sanglant et s'approcha de sa porte. Cela ne prit qu'un instant pour entrer.

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il alluma les torches et la cheminée.

Alors, quelque chose le frappa.

Quelque chose d'inexplicable.

L'horloge. L'horloge sur le mur.

Une panique soudaine lui serra la gorge, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

L'horloge était une chose totalement nouvelle dans ses quartiers. Elle avait deux aiguilles qui étaient pour le moment pointées sur cet endroit : Maison.

Quietus. Severus. Maison.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le frappait.

Pendant un court instant, il put clairement voir une autre position. Severus - Maison. Quietus - BS.

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce que voulait dire BS.

Le Bâtard Suprême. Voldemort.

Il regarda le garçon, mais il avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine et de légers tintements lui apprirent qu'il préparait du thé. Severus laissa tomber leurs affaires sur le sol et se dirigea vers la cheminée, car ses yeux avaient aperçu quelque chose.

Des photos. Il y avait des photos sur la cheminée. Il déglutit fortement. Beaucoup, beaucoup de photos du garçon dans la cuisine, et quelques unes d'eux ensemble. Et il… il souriait d'une certaine manière, il était précédemment mortellement sûr qu'il ne sourirait jamais dans sa vie : et pourtant, son sourire atteignait même ses yeux…

Severus, figé, regarda sa propre image qui lui fit un clin d'œil et agita la main dans sa direction, puis enroula un bras autour des épaules du garçon, qui semblait aussi heureux. Soudain, il se rappela sa première conversation avec lui, après qu'il se soit réveillé à l'hôpital.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » _

_« Que veux-tu dire ? » _

_« Etions-nous en de bons termes ? » _

_« Très bons, pour te dire la vérité. » _

Ca s'était passé peu de temps après qu'il ait repris conscience. Quelqu'un l'avait baigné. Oh, c'était le garçon, encore.

Il alla à son bureau. Une autre photo de lui et du garçon jouant aux échecs. Ca avait dû signifier quelque chose pour lui auparavant, parce qu'il l'avait mise sur son bureau. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers la photo, son bras effleura une pile de papiers qui glissèrent et tombèrent du bureau, lentement, comme de la neige, couvrant le pavé comme d'énormes flocons de neige. Des tests et des essais de Potions. Corrigé et non-corrigés mélangés.

Il oublia la photo et se pencha pour ramasser les papiers.

Le premier qu'il parvint à prendre était celui de Neville Londubat. Un test. Un test avec une note excellente.

« Severus ? » Une voix un peu inquiète l'appela.

Il émergea de derrière le bureau et se redressa.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il solennellement.

« Ton thé. » Le garçon sourit, soulagé, et posa la tasse sur la table. Severus acquiesça simplement et ouvrit le tiroir supérieur de son bureau. Il était là. Son journal des étudiants. C'était un peu étrange de lire la date là-dessus ; c'était une date d'une année dont il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir. Il l'ouvrit à la page des étudiants de cinquième année. La liste était familière, excepté deux changements : Potter n'y était pas, et le nom de Quietus avait été ajouté à la dernière place. O – 'Optimal' se trouvait à côté de son nom. Ce n'était pas surprenant. A l'hôpital, il avait reconnu les connaissances et les compétences du garçon dans le domaine. Mais à côté du nom de Londubat… incroyable, et pourtant ça y était, écrit de sa propre écriture. 'Efforts Exceptionnels'. Londubat. Efforts. Exceptionnels. Ridicule.

Ses yeux vérifièrent rapidement toute la liste, juste pour voir s'il y avait d'autres changements choquants, mais il n'y en avait pas.

Juste Londubat.

Soudain, il sauta sur ses pieds et quitta ses quartiers pour se diriger vers son propre laboratoire. Lorsqu'il entra, il lui sembla presque que rien n'avait été touché, excepté pour les documents proprement rédigés et classés dans l'ordre sur le bureau. Examens de fin d'année, BUSEs, ASPICs. Avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, il prit la pile des BUSEs et chercha les 'L'.

Londubat - il le trouva presque immédiatement. A nouveau 'Efforts Exceptionnels'. Et son test écrit : 'Optimal'. Optimal ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Il s'effondra dans sa chaise. Que s'était-il passé l'année dernière ? Où avait-il laissé sa raison ? Londubat, le gosse maladroit, préparateur de potions ?

Il rassembla tous les documents et les rapporta à leurs quartiers. Quand il revint, le garçon ne semblait pas surpris.

« C'était Neville, hein ? » Demanda-t-il, souriant largement. Il grogna quelque chose en retour et lâcha son fardeau sur le bureau, y causant un désordre soudain et complet.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans un silence confortable. Il apprenait les noms des ses ex-première année, vérifiant d'autres tests et examens, et organisant la nouvelle classe de Potions d'ASPIC : une au lieu de deux, simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants qui réussissaient suffisamment bien leurs examens de Potions pour être choisis. Snape, Londubat, Granger, Patil, Malfoy, Nott, Bullstrode de la classe Serpentard-Gryffondor, et cinq autres : Boot, Brocklehurst, Abbot, Perks, et une autre Patil. Et bien, ça serait intéressant d'avoir une autre paire de jumeaux dans ses Potions d'ASPIC, bien qu'il sache que les jeunes filles n'étaient pas aussi douées que les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient été.

En parlant de Weasley… un souvenir récent lui vint à l'esprit : lui et ces deux foutus garçons préparant quelque potion douteuse la nuit, juste après qu'il les ai attrapés. Fred, avec un large sourire moqueur sur le visage, quand ils l'eurent finalement terminée… Soudain, un élancement de douleur lui coupa le souffle pendant un instant. Fred Weasley était parti pour toujours.

Tout changeait autour de lui.

Il se leva d'un air fatigué pour aller au lit. A sa grande surprise, le garçon était déjà tombé endormi sur le canapé, un livre posé sur son visage, et les pages bougeant doucement alors qu'il respirait régulièrement. Severus ne put réprimer un sourire. Il retira le livre avec précaution et fit apparaître une couverture. Pendant un court instant, il se demanda où le garçon avait dormi quand il avait vécu ici, avec lui. Juste comme il entrait dans la chambre, il eut la réponse. Il soupira, se retourna et, d'un geste rapide de sa baguette, il fit léviter le garçon jusqu'au lit qui semblait être le sien.

Après être revenu de la salle de bains, il éteignit toutes les lumières de la chambre, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, donc, il en re-alluma une près du lit du garçon. Puis, il ne put pas dormir à cause du léger bourdonnement émit par l'autre dormeur. Pris d'une idée soudaine, il créa un Bouclier de Silence autour de son lit.

Ce fut immédiatement mieux.

Il s'endormit.

* * *

« … donc, je t'assure, Severus, que le garçon serait mieux à Serdaigle qu'à Gryffondor. » Flitwick termina sa longue argumentation. « Il est notre meilleur élève. » 

Ils étaient assis dans la salle des professeurs, juste après le petit déjeuner, attendant que Dumbledore arrive et amène sa prochaine victime – le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – pour la leur présenter.

« Dumbledore n'approuverait jamais, Filius. » bailla Severus. « Et personnellement, je pense que le garçon est satisfait de sa situation actuelle. »

« Mais ses talents… »

« Tu as des cours avec lui, Filius. Tu peux lui apprendre tout ce que tu veux. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'être entouré de Gryffondors l'aide à réaliser son potentiel, Severus. Ses résultats ont baissé après qu'il y ait été placé. »

« Ah bon ? » Severus leva un sourcil. « Quand j'ai observé plus attentivement ses résultats de BUSE, je me suis presque évanoui. C'était presque parfait, bien qu'il ait été plutôt distrait à ce moment-là. J'étais mourant à l'hôpital, ses amis étaient accablés juste après qu'il ait à peine survécu à une rencontre avec Voldemort… Je pense que nous devons aussi prendre en compte ces choses-là, Filius. »

Le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges sourit.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu soutenais Gryffondor, Severus. »

« Bien sûr que je ne le fais pas ! » cria Severus avec indignation.

« Avec ton fils dans cette maison, tu vas leur faire gagner la Coupe des Maisons pour l'année à venir. »

Oh, il le savait : Minerva n'avait pas manqué de lui lancer au visage que Gryffondor avait gagné la Coupe des Maisons l'année précédente.

« Filius. » Il avait finalement envie de terminer la discussion. « Si je le pouvais, j'argumenterais avec Albus pour mettre le garçon dans _ma_ maison, tu ne penses pas ? »

Son collègue rougit profondément aux paroles de Severus.

« Je pense que tu as raison. » marmonna-t-il. « Ecoute, je… » Mais il ne put pas finir. Dumbledore et sa nouvelle victime arrivaient. L'humeur générale dans la pièce s'éclaira immédiatement. Le nouveau professeur était une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'années, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns, ainsi qu'un regard très chaleureux.

Severus la regarda avec un léger intérêt. La première belle personne après tant de professeurs laids et/ou incompétents. Celle-ci pouvait ne pas être compétente, mais au moins, c'était quelqu'un d'agréable à regarder. Pendant un court instant, Severus joua même avec l'idée de partager ses pensées avec son neveu, mais il la rejeta. Ce n'était pas une chose paternelle à faire. Ou peut-être était-ce paternel considérant l'âge du garçon, mais en tant que son professeur, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui parler de choses comme cela.

« Armenia Noir. » Dumbledore la présenta. La jeune femme était seulement légèrement familière à Severus, mais il pouvait voir sur les visages de ses collègues qu'ils l'avaient immédiatement reconnue. « Une Auror de première classe, qui travaillait pour le Ministère, mais après qu'elle ait eu quelques plaintes au sujet des méthodes d'interrogation de ses collègues » _Oh, un autre chevalier de la vérité_, pensa ironiquement Severus, _où étaient les autres quand j'étais aux soins du Ministère ?_ « le Ministre l'a licencié. Depuis, elle a travaillé en tant que consultant en sécurité pour Gringotts en France et en Suisse. Notre nouveau Ministre par Intérim l'a nommée pendant une année, lui souhaitant bonne chance - juste comme nous le faisons après tant de malheureux incidents. »

Pour dire la vérité, c'était une surprise agréable d'avoir finalement quelqu'un de compétent. Bien que l'année dernière, comme il l'avait appris du garçon, le professeur, Arabella Figg, ait aussi été un bon choix. C'était dommage qu'elle ait finalement été tuée par Malfoy. Apparemment, la malédiction du vieux Harold Potter était toujours présente sur le poste. Pendant un moment, Severus se demanda ce que serait la fin de la nouvelle collègue. Survivrait-elle à cette année ?

Tandis que Severus s'interrogeait, le nouveau membre du personnel prit un siège à côté de lui. Il se raidit avec embarras. Il n'aimait pas suffisamment la jeune femme pour apprécier sa présence, sans mentionner une conversation. Donc, il détourna la tête et regarda Minerva pour lui demander quelque chose, mais elle discutait avec Flitwick, probablement au sujet de son neveu.

Et la nouvelle femme semblait résolue à se présenter à Severus.

« Vous êtes Severus Snape ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il gémit et se tourna vers elle.

« Oui. » dit-il froidement. Son ton coupa une partie de l'enthousiasme de l'autre personne.

« Je connaissais votre frère. » Elle commença à discuter amicalement. « Il était en quatrième année quand j'ai commencé mes études ici. J'étais une Serdaigle, comme lui. »

Soudain, Severus s'anima. Finalement, il pourrait apprendre quelque chose sur le père du garçon et son frère. Donc, il se força à faire un semblant de sourire.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas sembler trop froid ou rébarbatif.

« Oui. Et je suis tellement heureuse qu'Arcus soit devenu le nouveau Ministre ! Vous savez sûrement qu'il était son meilleur ami. » Severus ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer, « Cependant plus tard, quand Quietus a commencé à passer du temps avec le vieux Potter, leur amitié s'est détendue… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus, embarrassé. Avait-il bien entendu ? _Son_ frère et un _Potter ?_

La nouvelle collègue éclata de rire.

« Oh, je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord avec les relations de votre frère. Apparemment, vous n'avez pas changé. »

Severus se ressaisit aussi vite que possible. Il était temps d'utiliser les outils qu'il avait appris en tant qu'espion. Il se força à arborer une expression neutre.

« Non. J'ai juste eu un accident cet été avec un Charme de Mémoire et j'ai toujours quelques problèmes pour me rappeler certaines personnes. » Après coup, il ajouta, « Comme les Potter. »

« Je vois. » dit la femme sérieusement. « Donc, vous ne vous rappelez pas la relation de votre frère avec les Potter. »

« Non. » répondit Severus avec un sérieux semblable. Intérieurement, il était très curieux de savoir si le garçon connaissait toute cette histoire et avait décidé de ne pas lui dire, ou s'il était juste aussi ignorant que lui de ce sujet. En attendant, la femme commençait son histoire.

« Ce n'était pas un secret dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle que votre frère n'aimait pas être chez lui. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'y allait jamais, excepté pour les vacances d'été. Puis, lors de sa quatrième année, le Professeur Dumbledore lui dit de s'entraîner sous la tutelle d'Harold Potter - comme vous le savez sûrement, le poste de Défense était maudit même quand nous étions à Poudlard, et nous avons donc eu beaucoup d'idiots incompétents, » Tous deux sourirent, « Ainsi, votre frère a suivi des cours supplémentaires de Défense avec le vieux bonhomme… Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a maudit le poste… »

Severus haussa les sourcils.

« Si vous savez que le poste est en effet maudit, pourquoi avez-vous accepté d'enseigner ? »

La femme haussa les épaules.

« J'ai insisté sur le fait que je n'enseignerais la matière que pendant un an - la période moyenne pour chaque professeur, et j'espère que j'y survivrai. » ajouta-t-elle plus tranquillement, « Et, bien sûr, j'espère que je trouverai aussi un contre-sort. »

Ils ne purent pas continuer leur conversation, car Dumbledore ouvrit finalement leur première réunion et, pendant trois longues heures, ils durent se concentrer sur des horaires, des classes, des étudiants et des livres scolaires. A la fin des trois heures, Severus ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à une douche chaude et à un bon livre à lire - dans le silence. Donc, il quitta la salle des professeurs et retourna à ses propres quartiers.

* * *

Le Magenmagot condamna Lucius Malfoy à la suppression de sa magie et à l'emprisonnement à vie à Liberty pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry. Et il n'eut même pas à participer au long procès pour témoigner de la culpabilité du bâtard dans le meurtre d'Arabella Figg cependant, pour 'ses réflexes rapides et son action', comme disait M. Patil, il était recommandé pour l'Ordre de Merlin seconde classe, pour avoir sauvé la vie pathétique du précédent ministre. Harry montra prudemment la lettre à Severus, ne sachant pas s'il serait réprimandé ou complimenté pour ses actions. 

Bien sûr Severus ne fit rien comme l'avait supposé Harry. Il était totalement désintéressé et il agita sa main pour le renvoyer en disant-

« Des distinctions comme cela sont stupides, on peut très bien vivre sans elles... » et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à un soir où lui et Hermione avaient libéré Sirius et où Severus était accouru en hurlant à l'Infirmerie, parce qu'il avait raté la chance d'avoir une médaille. Un peu amer, n'est-ce pas? « Tu ferais mieux de trancher ces feuilles de mandragore plus proprement plutôt que de te concentrer sur des choses aussi dépourvues de sens... » fulmina-t-il et Harry sourit en baissant la tête.

Leur relation commençait à être une relation semblable à celle d'une famille, même si la proximité à laquelle Harry était habitué n'était pas revenue. Ils jouaient aux échecs, préparaient des potions, et allaient à Pré-au-Lard tous les deux, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de conversation entre eux, et Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il surprenait parfois Severus en pleine conversation avec la nouvelle professeur, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Etait-il attiré par elle ? Ca n'en avait pas l'air, mais Harry n'avait jamais vu Severus attiré par une femme auparavant, donc il ne pouvait pas être sûr. Une fois, il entendit le nom de 'Potter' mentionné dans la conversation ainsi que le nom de son père, et il sentit son estomac se tordre : si Severus était informé des derniers évènements, il découvrirait tôt ou tard la vérité, et Harry était sûr que ce serait plutôt tôt que tard.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Severus ratait ses fréquentes visions, parce que même s'il essayait de souffrir en silence, il savait qu'il criait fort, mais l'homme ne se réveillait pas. Et Seveurs avait le sommeil léger. C'était un mystère. Et Harry craignait le jour où Severus découvrirait son secret.

Mais Severus ne découvrit rien.

Pas avant leur dernière nuit ensemble.

* * *

Cela se passa deux jours avant la dernière réunion de l'équipe enseignante, quand les professeurs jetèrent des sorts de protections et des barrières, qui étaient supposées protéger le Poudlard Express. Comme Severus l'avait dit à Harry un an auparavant, ils utilisaient des systèmes de protections différents chaque année afin d'éviter une future attaque si quelqu'un résolvait le code qu'ils utilisaient l'année précédente. 

Harry ne pouvait pas voir l'habituelle personne encapuchonnée dans le cercle, donc dès le début, il fut soulagé par le fait que Voldemort ne serait pas informé de ce qui se passait à l'école. Mais les choses qui suivirent sa découverte furent beaucoup moins apaisantes. Voldemort était très en colère de ne pas avoir reçu des informations aussi importantes, donc, il punit deux nouveaux membres de son Premier Cercle à propos d'étapes non-réalisées, et même s'ils criaient qu'ils avaient essayé de contacter leur agent à l'école, ils n'arrivaient pas à le trouver (ou la – ce n'était pas clair pour Harry). L'un d'eux suggéra que Dumbledore devait avoir découvert cette personne (ils mentionnaient toujours leur informateur comme l'agent de l'école). Après leur stupide explication, Voldemort devint furieux (Harry avait su que ce serait le cas dès que les deux personnes avaient commencé leurs excuses) et ordonna une brève séance de torture 'juste pour le fun'.

Harry se prépara pour les premiers coups, mais il était sûr qu'il ne resterait pas silencieux longtemps. Il allait s'agiter et même crier et, lorsque la force des sorts s'accentua, sa maîtrise de lui diminua.

Entre-temps, il priait pour qu'Avery ne vienne pas, et que personne n'utilise le Sort du Couteau, mais quand Goyle jeta le sort de Brise-Os, il ne put soudainement plus se retenir.

Il cria alors qu'il sentait les os dans ses membres se casser en deux et une sueur froide recouvrit son corps. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune nouvelle information cette nuit, donc il essaya d'échapper à sa vision mais, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, il ne rencontra aucun succès.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur parcourut à nouveau sa poitrine: comme si un géant s'était assis sur lui, ses côtes semblaient se briser comme des tiges entre les mains d'un enfant.

Il commença à pleurer.

Puis, quelqu'un le secoua et le tira de sa vision.

Il savait que ce devait être Severus.

Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha sa respiration. Son regard croisa les yeux inquiets de Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda doucement l'homme, mais pendant un long moment, Harry ne put répondre : il n'avait simplement pas assez d'air dans ses poumons.

« Un cauchemar », dit-il ensuite.

« Tu es trempé », Severus toucha son visage.

« Je sais », répondit-il et il s'assit pour aller à la salle de bains prendre une douche.

Severus fronça les sourcils en apercevant son pyjama, qui était collé à sa peau.

Lorsque Harry revint de la salle de bains, Severus avait changé ses draps. Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, et il se glissa sous la couverture chaude.

« As-tu mis des Sorts de Silence autour de ta chambre dans le manoir simplement pour ne pas être surpris pendant tes cauchemars? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, donc il hocha la tête avec hésitation.

« Pourquoi? »

Harry ne répondit, il regarda fixement sa couverture.

« Rêves-tu toujours d'être torturé ? » Comme Harry n'ouvrait pas la bouche, Severus continua. « Est-ce que tes cauchemars sont toujours aussi effroyables ? » Harry essaya de s'enfouir plus profondément dans son matelas. « Réponds-moi, mon garçon ! » s'écria soudainement Severus et Harry se jeta en arrière.

Un soupir.

« Désolé. » Une main sur son épaule. Autrefois, c'était celle de Severus. Mais maintenant, ce Severus n'était plus le sien ; Harry commença à trembler. « S'il te plait. Parle-moi », il entendit le ton bas de Severus, mais il était juste incapable de parler, donc il pleura silencieusement dans son oreiller. « Qu'est-ce que je faisais avant, après t'avoir réveillé? »

« Tu me tenais », marmonna Harry, ne se souciant pas de savoir si Severus l'avait entendu ou pas. Il _savait_ que ce Severus ne le tiendrait plus. Jamais. Plus jamais.

Mais des bras l'entourèrent et il fut à moitié soulevé du lit et tourné pour faire face à Severus puis les bras incertains se refermèrent autour d'Harry dans une étreinte prudente. Son visage était maintenant pressé contre l'épaule de son ancien 'papa', et il se sentit soudainement relaxé, et il ne voulait pas penser au changement de Severus et à leur relation distante, rien d'autre, juste l'étreinte gentille, qui lui rappelait les fois passées, et Harry se laissa pleurer.

* * *

Severus ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais cette situation était si familière – et si bonne, à en briser le cœur. 

Il tint le garçon fermement pendant qu'il pleurait, il sentait des mains s'agripper à sa chemise de nuit, il sentait l'humidité sur son épaule, et il se sentait chez lui.

Quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Quelqu'un s'appuyait sur lui. Quelqu'un lui appartenait.

Il était à la maison.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Et le chapitre 6 pointe enfin le bout de son nez, avec dans ses bagages pleins de bonnes nouvelles pour vous faire oublier la rentrée... ou du moins essayer... 

Tout d'abord, nous avons la gloire, l'honneur et l'avantage de vous annoncer qu'un superbe fanart a été réalisé sur cette fic! Et on applaudit très fort Gigiblue, auteur de cette petite merveille! Il prend place dans le chapitre 4, lors de la rencontre de Quietus avec Erica. Vous trouverez le lien sur notre profil, courrez le voir, il est vraiment magnifique!

Deuxième bonne nouvelle, on repasse à un rythme de un chapitre par semaine... Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas!

Et enfin, vous aurez droit au chapitre 7 lundi prochain, parce qu'on change de jour de publication : on quitte le vendredi et on passe au lundi... Et vous gagnez un chapitre dans l'affaire, bande de veinards...

Voilà, tout est dit! En espérant que vous appréciez les nouvelles... Et le chapitre, évidemment...


	7. Plus proche

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 7 - Plus proche

« ICI ! » Cria quelqu'un dans l'obscurité. « Ici ! Courez ! »

L'air était rempli de hurlements, de détonations, de bruits de fenêtres brisées et de sorts volants, de gémissements, de grognements et de cris de douleur et de terreur.

Soudain, Harry ne sut plus où il était. Une minute auparavant, il était dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, discutant avec Hermione, Ares, Neville, Seamus et – de manière surprenante - Ron, oui, et il y avait aussi cette nouvelle fille, Erica (Hermione et Seamus, comme Préfets, et Harry, en tant que Préfet en Chef, avaient quittés le wagon des Préfets pour voir leurs amis) ; ils parlaient amicalement et paisiblement, grignotant des bonbons et parlant et re-parlant des événements de l'été, quand soudainement, le train s'était arrêté avec une secousse, et des bruits sourds et des coups éloignés leur indiquèrent que les bagages étaient tombés de leurs supports. Puis, sans avertissement, toutes les lampes s'éteignirent et ils furent plongés dans une obscurité complète. Pendant un instant seulement : car leurs yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et ils purent voir des silhouettes floues se déplacer tout autour du train quand ils jetèrent un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Elles portaient des robes sombre et leurs visages blancs brillaient à la lumière de quelques 'Lumos'. Leurs visages - non, ce n'était pas des visages, c'était des masques. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'un seule chose : des Mangemorts.

Au moment où les étudiants identifièrent leurs attaquants, la panique éclata parmi eux. Et quand le premier sort frappa les portes ouvertes, la panique atteignit des niveaux insoupçonnables.

La première pensée d'Harry fut qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le train. Ils n'avaient aucun endroit vers lequel courir ou se cacher, ils étaient dans la pire situation possible.

« Hé, camarades » Chuchota-t-il à moitié, espérant que ses amis entendraient sa voix. « Nous devons sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous sommes piégés ici. »

« Le train est entouré par les Mangemorts. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir ! » Exposa Seamus.

« Nous n'avons aucune chance de résister ici. » Répondit brusquement Harry. « Et il y a beaucoup d'enfants non protégés aussi… »

« Les premières années ! » Cria Hermione avec effroi. « Ils sont complètement… »

« Nous ne pouvons pas les protéger. » Harry interrompit les paroles d'Hermione. « Nous devons créer une situation dans laquelle ils peuvent se sauver. »

« Cassons les fenêtres ! » Suggéra Ron.

« Non ! Les fenêtres sont trop hautes. Les plus petits ne pourront pas s'échapper de cette façon. » Hermione se tordit les mains. « Nous devons supprimer l'un des murs du train. »

« Et jeter un puissant sort de stupéfixion devant nous. » Ajouta Neville. « Alors les enfants pourront fuir. »

« Okay. » Harry sauta sur ses pieds. « Allons-y. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

La conversation n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute. Ils sortirent l'un après l'autre dans le couloir, qui était plein d'enfants, et ils jetèrent un coup d'œil par les fenêtres du couloir, afin de vérifier aussi ce côté du train. Harry essaya de couvrir le bruit avec sa voix.

« Le mur du train va disparaître dans une minute ! Attendez nos sorts de stupéfixion, puis courez aussi vite que vous le pouvez ! Essayez de vous cacher ! »

« NON, Snape ! » La voix de Malfoy s'éleva soudainement d'une manière hostile. « Si vous enlevez le mur, nous ne serons plus protégés ! »

« Nous sommes enfermés ! » Cria Harry en retour. « Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! Nous devons nous sauver ! »

« Attendez ! » Une nouvelle voix se joignit à la conversation. « Nous allons vous aider, mais nous sommes seulement trois d'entre nous ici. »

« Janus ? » Lui demanda Harry dans l'obscurité. « C'est toi ? »

« Oui, et quelques autres septième année de Serpentard. »

« Et quelques sixième de Serdaigle. » La voix de Terry Boot était calme, mais claire. « Nous pouvons vous aider à lancer ces sorts de stupéfixion… »

« MAINTENANT ! » Cria Hermione. « Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Que tous ceux qui veulent se joindre à nous le fassent maintenant ! Jetez le sort. Un-deux-trois… »

« _Evanesco !_ » Hurlèrent au moins vingt voix en même temps et l'air froid de septembre souffla sur leurs visages. Le mur du couloir se volatilisa.

« Le sort de stupéfixion ! » Chuchota Harry dans le silence soudain du wagon. Les autres wagons n'étaient pas aussi silencieux, il pouvait l'entendre. « Un-deux-trois… »

« _Stupefix !_ » Cette fois, presque trente voix crièrent le sort, et les traits lumineux des sortilèges s'entrecroisèrent devant eux. Quelqu'un gémit et des cris surpris purent être entendus de toutes les directions.

« Encore ! » Cria Harry.

« _Stupefix !_ »

Ils le répétèrent cinq fois à la suite, puis Hermione hurla,

« COUREZ ! »

Profitant de la surprise de leurs ennemis, les enfants se dispersèrent dans les champs sombres, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Harry resta derrière, et il put entendre la respiration accélérée d'Ares à côté de lui.

« Je veux me battre. » Dit soudainement Ares. « Les autres wagons sont toujours attaqués… »

A la grande surprise d'Harry, il pouvait entendre les voix de ses autres amis autour de lui, lui disant la même chose. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir décidé d'aider les autres. Bien que, dans le sombre chaos, il ne savait pas comment faire. Ils étaient couchés sur le ventre à côté du wagon soudainement vide.

« Par ici ! » Harry entendit la voix de Janus et après quelques instants, le mur du wagon suivant suivi le leur.

« COUREZ ! » Hurla quelqu'un.

« Le Ministère sera bientôt là. » Chuchota Hermione. « Nous devons essayer de gagner du temps jusque-là. »

Pendant ce temps-là, le chaos augmenta autour d'eux.

« _Personam revelo_ ! » Hurla une voix masculine adulte et une fille cria de terreur. « Ce n'est pas la fille ! »

« Ils cherchent quelqu'un. » Chuchota Ares avec crainte. « Ils ont jeté un sort d'identification… »

« Ils cherchent une fille. » Ajouta Hermione.

« Erica… » Dit soudainement Harry. « Ils veulent attraper Eri… » Il commença à crier d'exaspération, mais une voix féminine l'interrompit soudain.

« Je suis là. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

« Oh » Soupira Harry, bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou non.

« Je pense que leur autre cible est toujours toi. » Ajouta soudain Neville.

« ICI ! » Beugla une voix, tout près. « Il y en a un groupe ! »

« _Stupefix !_ »

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

« _Silencio !_ »

Bien sûr, c'était Hermione qui avait lancé le sort de silence, bien qu'il soit déjà trop tard.

« Ils viennent. » Chuchota Ron, terrifié.

« Sous le train ! » Cria Neville, saisissant le bras d'Erica et la traînant avec lui. En entendant la voix protestante d'Hermione, il sut que Ron avait fait la même chose avec elle. Alors qu'Hermione était tirée au loin et protestait, elle parvint à arracher la baguette d'Harry de sa poigne, pas assez ferme. Harry était sur le point de les suivre, mais il s'arrêta et commença à chercher à tâtons autour de lui à la recherche de la baguette perdue. Elle ne voulait pas être trouvée.

Harry commença à devenir nerveux. Au milieu d'un combat, il perdait sa baguette magique à cause d'un stupide accident. Juste merveilleux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il entendit la voix d'Ares à côté de lui.

« Ma baguette. Je ne trouve pas ma baguette. » Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

« Quoi ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répéter sa phrase, mais il ne put pas. Soudain, un froid intense déferla sur lui. C'était trop familier : le froid transperçait sa peau, était à l'intérieur de sa poitrine… Le froid familier du désespoir, de la solitude, de la douleur, de la crainte, et du vide. Détraqueurs.

Détraqueurs - et il n'avait pas de baguette.

Il commença désespérément à remonter son pantalon et tendit la main vers sa baguette cachée, sa vraie baguette, mais il était trop tard. Les Détraqueurs étaient trop proches et tout commença à disparaître dans un sentiment douloureux, un mélange tourbillonnant de souvenirs terrifiants.

Quelqu'un criait, criait à l'intérieur de sa tête… sa mère… une voix qu'il avait entendue il y a tellement longtemps.

_« Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il vous plait, pas Harry ! » _

_« Pousse-toi, idiote… Pousse-toi, maintenant… » _

_« Pas Harry, s'il vous plait non, tuez-moi, tuez-moi à sa place-- » _

La douleur élança le corps d'Harry, mais il était toujours conscient. Cependant, les souvenirs douloureux ne semblaient pas s'arrêter. Un autre cri d'agonie retentit - Harry le reconnu immédiatement. C'était Severus qui était torturé à Nightmare Manor, pendant qu'ils étaient séparés et Malfoy… Malfoy brisait ses mains.

« _HARRY ! NOOOOOOOONNNN !_ » Le cri bouleversé de Severus quand le Sortilège de la Mort de Pettigrew l'avait frappé.

_« Okay, garçon, je te lance un sort si tu ne réponds pas. »_ La voix de l'Auror avant qu'il ait été frappé de plusieurs Tormenta l'année dernière.

Et finalement,

_« Obliviate. »_ Le mot qui avait détruit son monde faussement sûr en minuscules morceaux.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il saisit finalement sa baguette et la pointa vers les silhouettes sans visage approchant, se concentrant fortement sur le confort et l'attention de la nuit précédente.

« SPERO PATRONUM ! »

L'extrémité de sa baguette éclata presque alors que Cornedrue, la forme animagus de son gardien, de son beau-père en sautait et, l'instant suivant, il galopait vers son but.

Le brouillard commença à s'éclaircir dans l'esprit d'Harry. Les silhouettes commencèrent à battre en retraite, puis elles se sauvèrent sans autre cérémonie. Harry soupira et s'effondra sur son ventre.

Puis, un doigt hésitant et presque craintif toucha son bras et quelqu'un chuchota à côté de lui,

« Potter… » Harry se figea. D'autres doigts rejoignirent le premier, et devirent une forte prise, la voix faible devint un horrible sifflement.

« Tu es Potter. » Mais c'était plus une question qu'une simple affirmation d'Ares.

« Nous devrions bouger, Ares. » Siffla-t-il en retour en se déplaçant pour suivre ses amis, mais Ares tenait étroitement son bras.

« Non. »

« Nous le DEVONS ! » Harry voulait hurler.

Heureusement, ou plutôt malheureusement, les attaquants se rapprochaient encore. Il réussit à convaincre Ares de partir, mais avant qu'ils aient pu rejoindre leurs compagnons sous le train, des craquements se mélangèrent aux bruits de combat. Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Harry pour reconnaître l'insigne du Ministère sur les uniformes des nouveaux venus.

« Les Aurors du Ministère ! » Cria-t-il avec soulagement.

Le chaos augmenta au début mais, après que la surprise initiale soit passée, les Mangemorts commencèrent à transplaner, et les bruits passèrent de la panique au soulagement. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira profondément, puis, se rappelant sa baguette perdue, il jeta un rapide Sortilège d'Attraction pour la trouver. Sentant la baguette de son père dans sa main, il replaça rapidement la sienne à sa place et regarda un Ares impatient.

« Je ne peux rien te dire. » Murmura-t-il, vaincu.

Ares lui lança un regard scrutateur.

« D'accord. Mais je sais qui tu es. Ce Patronus… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de sa phrase, Harry savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je ne peux pas te dire. » Chuchota-t-il. « Désolé. »

* * *

Patil était quelqu'un de chanceux, pensa Severus tandis qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Trois jours avant les élections officielles, il parvenait à persuader la communauté sorcière de son efficacité dans des situations dangereuses : d'abord avec le procès de Malfoy et après, avec la réaction très rapide du Ministère lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Exprès. Les équipes du Ministère étaient arrivées sur les lieux de l'attaque en dix minutes, avaient réussi à éloigner les forces des Mangemorts - et personne n'était mort. Il y avait eu quelques blessures légères, et beaucoup d'enfants choqués, mais au final, l'événement pouvait être considéré comme chanceux et - pour Patil - également bien synchronisé. Severus était sûr que le monde sorcier britannique l'élirait comme nouveau Ministre après tous ces événements, mais il ne l'enviait pas. Patil serait un bon Ministre, et la réaction rapide des Aurors était assurément due à son mérite plus qu'à celui des Aurors. Ses nouvelles règles et ses nouveaux ordres avaient provoqué cette réaction rapide et efficace. 

Le soir précédent, les pensées de Severus n'avaient pas été aussi froides et compréhensives. Quand les premières nouvelles à propos de l'attaque étaient arrivées à l'école, il avait soudainement ressenti quelque chose de… peu familier. Une pression froide extrêmement inconfortable et suffocante autour de sa poitrine, et c'était si peu familier que, d'abord, il n'avait pas su ce que ça signifiait. Juste après qu'il ai aperçu la grande silhouette du garçon parmi les étudiants arrivant et que la pression froide l'ai quitté, il lui était apparu qu'il s'était inquiété pour son neveu. Oh, et pendant la longue attente, il s'était blâmé pour avoir laisser le garçon partir retrouver ses stupides amis à Londres, mais la réalisation de ses propres sentiments était survenue quand le garçon était entré dans la Grande Salle avec ses camarades.

Sans hésitation, il s'était précipité vers le garçon et lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, gagnant un large sourire lumineux qui avait eu un effet magique sur lui – pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais ce sourire avait d'une certaine manière effacé les dernières traces de sa frayeur précédente et, même l'habituel discours d'ouverture d'Albus lui avait semblé plus supportable qu'auparavant.

Etait-ce parce que cette nuit il avait tenu le garçon agité pendant de longues heures ? Severus ne pouvait pas décider. Cette nuit… Si le garçon avait été un peu plus jeune, il se serait senti comme un parent, un véritable parent : tenir un enfant malade ou agité la nuit était le travail des parents. Mais son neveu n'était pas un enfant. Il avait dix-sept ans - presque un adulte. Et d'un autre côté… le garçon avait été tellement reconnaissant, Severus pouvait clairement le sentir. Gratitude.

Encore une fois, il avait réalisé quelque chose : le garçon l'aimait. Mais.

Il y avait toujours un 'mais'. Quelque chose à propos du garçon était complètement dérangeait : la familiarité constante que Severus ressentait. Son Charme de Mémoire était parfait : il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de son propre frère – mais cependant, ce garçon était si familier. Pourquoi ?

Quelque chose profondément ancré à l'intérieur de Severus connaissait la réponse, et parfois, même son esprit conscient attrapait quelques lambeaux de _cette_ réponse – principalement dans ses rêves.

Et Severus savait parfaitement que la réponse n'était pas reliée à son frère ou à ses souvenirs supprimés. C'était autre chose - et ça attendait presque son heure pour apparaître. La dernière pièce de son puzzle intérieur s'était encastrée à sa place lors du dernier après-midi paisible et sans étudiant, quand Severus était allé à la bibliothèque pour chercher quelques livres concernant le sang humain dans les potions anti-douleur et il avait trouvé par hasard Madame Pince qui l'avait dirigé vers la section du Mysticisme Arabe.

« C'est des Potions, pas de la Divination que je cherche. » Renifla Severus avec indignation.

« Et bien, mon cher, je pense que vous pouvez trouver quelques livres dans ces sections au sujet du sang humain, cependant, vous avez raison, ils ne sont pas strictement à propos de la fabrication des potions. Mais je pense que vous pouvez apprendre beaucoup d'eux. Et, bien sûr, ce n'est pas parmi les livres de Mysticisme Arabe, mais sur le dessus de ces étagères. Parce que la majorité sont en arabe. »

« Merveilleux. » Murmura Severus, qui ne parlait pas arabe, en se dirigeant vers la section mentionnée.

« C'est la place préférée de votre fils. » Babilla joyeusement Madame Pince. « Il étudie toujours là avec ses amis. » Severus n'était certainement PAS intéressé par les habitudes d'étude de son 'fils', mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter la bibliothécaire. « Mais principalement avec cette charmante jeune fille, Granger. Ils ressemblent tellement à votre frère et à Miss Evans quand ils sont ensemble que je me suis souvent demande s'ils seraient ensembles comme ces deux là ou pas… » La voix de la femme se tût et Severus demeura figé sur place.

Son frère et _Miss Evans_ ? Cette petite fille née-Moldue, qui avait plus tard été l'épouse de James Potter ?

Il avait complètement oublié ses potions. Il s'appuya sur une des étagères, cherchant quelque chose de solide et de ferme. Il était temps de bien réfléchir aux relations de son neveu et à sa parenté.

D'abord : le garçon était un Snape. Pas un enfant adopté, mais un véritable Snape : la potion qu'ils avaient préparée à l'hôpital le lui indiquait clairement. Il devait aussi être le fils de son frère, parce que la potion avait prouvé qu'ils étaient étroitement reliés.

Mais, connaissant la parenté du garçon, son frère avait préféré les nées-Moldues, même lorsqu'il était plus âgé.

_Alors,_ c'était arrivé. Ce quelque chose s'était inséré à sa place, mais comme Severus essayait de l'attraper, cela s'échappa de son esprit conscient, jouant à cache-cache avec le Maître des Potions légèrement furieux. Et il n'aimait pas ce genre de sentiment.

Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas l'attraper.

Ses sentiments dérangeants ne le quittèrent pas pendant tout le petit déjeuner, et à présent, il devait aussi faire face aux Aurors, parce que Patil leur avait ordonné de faire leur contrôle habituel parmi les étudiants au début de la nouvelle année scolaire. Severus n'aimait pas le procédé, mais il l'acceptait comme une nécessité et espérait que les nouveaux Aurors de Patil ne seraient pas trop biaisés envers sa maison. Mais Patil les avait prévenus qu'il y aurait aussi une enquête auprès du personnel en raison de l'attaque et Severus avait beaucoup de sentiments inconfortables envers cet examen, considérant le fait qu'il avait toujours la Marque des Ténèbres de Voldemort sur son avant-bras. Il savait exactement qui serait le premier suspecté.

En raison des investigations des Aurors, aucun cours n'avait lieu - et, bien sûr, ils ne trouvèrent rien à la fin de la journée. A la grande surprise de Severus, personne ne l'avait soupçonné et arrêté, au contraire, tout le monde l'avait traité poliment et avec respect. Après dîner, cependant, il y eut un cognement doux à la porte de ses quartiers.

« Puis-je entrer ? » Demanda une voix inconnue.

Severus ouvrit la porte. Le chef du groupe local d'Auror se tenait dans le couloir. L'expression de Severus se transforma en un rictus.

« J'aurais dû le savoir. » Murmura-t-il en colère, mais il laissa l'Auror entrer dans ses quartiers.

« Donc ? » Demanda-t-il quand tous deux furent assis. « D'autres questions à propos de ma marque ? Ou de ma loyauté ? »

« Non. » L'Auror secoua la tête. « C'est au sujet de votre fils, Professeur Snape. »

« Oh. » Pendant un moment, le sang de Severus se gela. Son fils n'était pas un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avant que la panique puisse l'accabler, l'Auror continua.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment au sujet de notre enquête… Je suis venu chez vous comme un père à un autre. »

Severus devint complètement confus.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. » Murmura-t-il avec dépit.

L'Auror soupira et se gratta le cou avec embarras.

« M. Snape, savez-vous que votre fils porte plusieurs Charmes de Dissimulation sur lui ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Severus déglutit pour empêcher sa gorge de se serrer et acquiesça, incertain.

« Je le suspectais. » Coassa-t-il en pâlissant. A présent, il saurait ce que le garçon lui cachait.

L'Auror gesticula dans la chaise et Severus vit qu'il se forçait pour rencontrer le regard sombre et intense du Maître des Potions.

« J'ai entendu parler du problème de votre fils avec les Aurors l'année dernière. » _'Vous avez de la chance'_, pensa intérieurement Severus. _'Je ne sais rien sur ces problèmes.'_ « Donc, j'ai décidé de participer à son court examen pour assurer la justice de l'investigation. » Le regard de l'Auror se pointa sur le sol, puis il releva brusquement la tête et regarda Severus dans les yeux. « Savez-vous qu'il se coupait - ou se coupe toujours ? »

La mâchoire de Severus de décrocha. Quoi ? Se coupait ? Le garçon ? Il dut forcer sa bouche à se fermer, et posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh, mon Dieu. » Gémit-il. « Je ne savais pas. » Ajouta-t-il. « Je ne savais pas. » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

« Il y de nombreuses coupures sur ses mains, les deux mains, et bon nombre d'entre elles sont fraîches - elles ne datent pas de plus de deux ou trois mois. » La voix de l'Auror était douce alors qu'il continuait. « J'ai vu plusieurs enfants suicidaires, et je ne pense pas qu'il le soit, pas vraiment. Il ne veut pas se tuer, il ne fait que… se couper. Pour se punir ? Pour se soulager ? Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que vous devriez lui parler et peut-être… vous devriez l'amener voir un conseiller. Vous savez… un accident, il se coupe trop profondément… »

Severus secoua la tête avec désespoir.

« Je ne savais pas. » Répéta-t-il encore. « Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Tout à fait. » Après un court silence, l'Auror ajouta, « J'ai travaillé avec des enfants à problèmes dans le passé. J'ai écrit ma thèse sur l'automutilation et ses raisons. J'ai vu beaucoup des cicatrices. »

Severus se leva, chancela vers la cuisine et se versa un verre d'eau. Sa gorge était sèche à cause du choc. Quand il revint dans le salon, l'Auror était déjà debout.

« Désolé pour… le dérangement. » Dit l'homme en lui serrant la main. « Mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire de vous le dire. Bonne nuit, Professeur Snape. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Au moment où la porte se ferma derrière l'homme, Severus s'effondra dans sa chaise, essayant d'arriver à comprendre ses propres sentiments et à placer les nouveaux éléments à propos du garçon dans son puzzle intérieur. L'homme avait dit la vérité, il en était sûr. Et il avait dit que les cicatrices du garçon dataient de deux mois. Se coupait-il lorsque Severus était dans le coma à Sainte Mangouste ? Etait-ce une étrange forme étrange de chagrin ? Ou s'était-il coupé après la mort du garçon Weasley ? Comme une sorte de punition ? Le garçon se blâmait de sa mort, Severus le savait. Et Severus était sûr que l'Auror n'avait pas examiné ces cicatrices de manière trop approfondie, car il ne voulait pas harceler le garçon, donc ces blessures pouvaient aussi être très récentes…

Severus se sentait perdu. Avait-il su à propos de ces… tendances, avant ? Ou… est-ce que le garçon avait des tendances similaires avant ? Ou était-ce entièrement nouveau après son Obliviation ? Il ne connaissait pas les réponses à ces questions, bien qu'il ai intérieurement _ce_ sentiment de nouveau, le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose et que tout autour de lui était tellement évident ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper.

Il alla au lit irrité et incapable de fermer les yeux et, après une nuit de sommeil agité et un pauvre petit déjeuner, il arrêta le garçon alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la Grande Salle.

« Je veux te parler. » Dit-il. « Viens dans mon bureau après… »

« Pourquoi es-tu si formel ? » Les yeux verts du garçon lui sourirent. « Je peux venir te voir dans nos quartiers et prendre le thé avec toi après l'Arithmancie. A deux heures. »

« Très bien. » Severus lança un regard scrutateur au garçon, et il remarqua quelques signes de fatigue dans ses yeux, cependant, le visage était calme et frais. « As-tu eu un autre cauchemar ? »

« Comment… ? » Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Severus ne répondit pas, levant juste un sourcil élégant et se tournant pour partir.

« Arrête. » Le garçon attrapa sa manche et rit doucement. « Ne sois pas aussi suffisant. Je sais que tu caches quelque chose. »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Severus en retour sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire moqueur. « Viens me voir à deux heures. Ne sois pas en retard. »

* * *

Harry avait de nombreux mauvais pressentiments à propos de sa visite de l'après-midi à Severus, mais il avait hâte que l'Arithmancie se finisse pour qu'ils puissent finalement parler. Sans mentionner Ares : le garçon le scrutait tellement attentivement par derrière, qu'Harry pouvait presque sentir les minuscules trous que son regard perçait dans son dos. Bien sûr, Ares était soupçonneux, bien sûr, il l'avait découvert : ils avaient appris l'année dernière pendant un cours de Sortilèges ou de Défense (Harry ne se souvenait pas exactement où : le charme de Patronus avait été étudié dans les deux matières) que premièrement, les Patronus étaient comme les empreintes digitales : chacun avait son propre Patronus, qui était différent de tous les autres et, deuxièmement, qu'Harry Potter avait été et était toujours le seul étudiant à pourvoir créer un Patronus corporel et par dessus tout, troisièmement, qu'il avait caché sa capacité à créer un Patronus pendant toute l'année dernière. Et Ares était tout sauf stupide et il en avait tiré la seule conclusion logique : le lanceur devait être Harry Potter, donc Quietus Snape était Harry Potter. Brillant. 

Harry savait qu'il devrait tôt ou tard faire face à Ares et lui expliquer que… que quoi ? Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. La vérité ? Harry ne savait pas, et il désirait rencontrer le Directeur le plus tôt possible, probablement aujourd'hui.

Quand la leçon prit fin, Harry rangea tous ses livres dans son sac et remarqua que tout le monde dans la classe portait beaucoup de livres dans son sac, tandis que ses camarades en Botanique avaient justes quelques manuels avec eux. Eh bien, dans ce cours, il y avait seulement les habituels étudiants de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor, au contraire de l'Arithmancie ou des Potions, parce que très peu de gens avaient eu une note suffisamment bonne à leurs BUSE pour prendre ces options, et donc, les classes étaient complètement mélangées : chaque Maison y avait des membres.

« Quietus, nous devons parler. » Ares l'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ares » Harry regarda son ami d'un œil féroce. « Je n'ai rien à… »

« Ne me mens pas ! » Siffla Ares, fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai vu… »

« La ferme ! » L'interrompit Harry. « J'ai eu assez de problèmes à cause de toi cet été ! S'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas maintenant ! »

Ares lui jeta un regard surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi furieux auparavant. Ou plus exactement : il n'avait jamais vu son ami furieux.

« Je… »

« Non. » Enonça clairement Harry. « Ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion amicale. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas parler de ce qui est relié à… ce que tu as vu. Tu comprends ? » Son expression ressemblait à présent à celle de Severus.

Le visage d'Ares se tendit.

« Tu n'es pas mon père pour me donner des ordres ! »

« Oui, bien sûr. Et tu n'es pas le mien pour faire de même. »

« Quand t'ai-je donné un ordre ? »

« Quand tu as dit nous devions parler. Je ne _dois_ parler à personne de quoi que ce soit. Je _pourrais_ te parler quand je l'aurais décidé. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment tendu, puis Ares haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Hermione se dirigea vers Harry.

« Il a vu mon Patronus. » Dit Harry tellement doucement que seule Hermione put l'entendre. « Et il a découvert. »

« Oh » L'expression d'Hermione devint pensive. « Que vas-tu faire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pour l'instant, je vais parler à Severus, et après… Je pense que j'irais voir le Directeur. »

« Oh, c'est une bonne idée. »

« Comme toujours. » Dit Harry en se tournant vers la jeune fille. « Et pour Ron ? »

« Ron ? » Harry put voir la confusion d'Hermione.

« Tu ne veux pas reconsidérer ton… refus de l'année dernière ? »

« Oh, ça. » Hermione baissa la tête. « Non, Quietus. Je ne pense pas que je reconsidérerai jamais cette décision. Tu ne t'es pas vu cette nuit-là. J'ai pensé que tu allais mourir, j'ai été complètement terrifiée et… et… le seul souvenir de sa cruauté rend totalement impossible pour moi le simple fait de penser à moi et à Ron… de cette manière. »

« Et que penses-tu d'une amitié ? » Demanda pensivement Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Pas encore. » Soupira Hermione. « Et toi ? Que penses-tu ? Peux-tu être son ami ? »

Harry soupira également.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai essayé et, tu sais, il s'est excusé de nombreuses fois. Mais j'étais, et suis peut-être toujours, incapable de lui pardonner. Hermione, il _savait_ que j'avais des cicatrices, Percy lui a dit, il savait et il a utilisé cette connaissance particulière contre moi de la pire des manières possibles. » Ils se tinrent en silence pendant quelques instants, lorsque finalement, Harry lui dit au revoir. Il était temps d'aller voir Severus.

Le chemin jusqu'aux cachots était court, et Harry se trouva bientôt devant leurs quartiers, appuyant son index sur l'habituel point blanc. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

« Bonjour, Severus. » Il salua l'homme qui était assis dans son fauteuil favori, ses yeux regardant sans la voir la cheminée vide.

L'homme inclina simplement la tête vers lui pour le saluer et Harry savait pourquoi : il était toujours inconfortable avec le fait de l'appeler par son prénom. Harry laissa tomber son sac sans cérémonie et s'assit face à lui.

« Tu voulais me parler. » Il regarda Severus avec attente, remarquant les profondes lignes de fatigue et d'anxiété sur son visage.

« Oui. » L'homme inspira profondément et fit apparaître du thé d'un rapide mouvement de la baguette. Alors que les tasses apparaissaient sur la table, il en prit une dans ses mains et la serra comme s'il voulait réchauffer ses doigts froids. Harry imita son mouvement et, pendant quelques longues minutes stressantes, ils restèrent assis dans un silence profond.

« Hier, j'ai eu un visiteur. »

Harry ne sut pas comment réagir à cela. Il baissa sa tasse et encouragea l'homme à continuer d'un signe de tête.

« Et il m'a mentionné une chose que je… veux connaître. »

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Le chef de l'équipe d'Aurors. »

Harry ferma les yeux, parce qu'il sentait le monde commencer à tourbillonner autour de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il entendit la voix légèrement inquiète de Severus et acquiesça. Il allait très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

« Que voulais-tu savoir ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Il m'a mentionné que tu avais eu quelques… problèmes avec les Aurors l'année dernière. Peux-tu m'éclairer à propos de ces… problèmes ? »

Harry sentit le soulagement dans son corps et ouvrit les yeux.

« Et bien, ce n'était pas grand chose. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ils voulaient juste avoir une preuve que j'étais un Mangemort et, puisqu'ils ne trouvaient rien, ils ont essayé de me donner du Veritaserum. J'ai résisté, alors ils m'ont lancé un sort et j'ai dû passer quelques heures à l'Infirmerie. Toi et Dumbledore avez rédigé un rapport officiel à propos de l'abus et ils m'ont laissé tranquille après cela. »

« Quel sort ont-ils utilisé ? »

« Tormenta. Oh, et il y a eu quelques abus physique, mais rien de sérieux. »

« Des abus physiques. » La voix de Severus était froide et cinglante. « Et tu dis que ce n'est pas sérieux. »

« Eh bien » Déglutit Harry. « Le sort était bien pire… » Sa voix s'éteignit.

« Pourquoi voulaient-ils que tu prennes du Veritaserum ? »

Harry senti la nervosité lui serrer la gorge. Cette question était trop… proche. Il devait encore mentir.

« Parce que tu étais considéré comme mon père et qu'ils savaient pour ton passé… et donc, ils pensaient que tel père, tel fils… » Eh bien, au moins c'était une demi-vérité.

« Les bâtards ! » Murmura Severus dans sa barbe et sa mâchoire se crispa. « C'est tellement comme eux : des sorts, des coups, du Veritaserum… »

« Mon père était un Auror aussi. » Harry décida de diriger la conversation vers des sujets moins gênants. « Mais il est parti après le premier mois. Il ne pouvait pas supporter leurs agressions plus longtemps. »

« Je vois. » Severus n'avait apparemment pas même entendu la dernière phrase. C'était mauvais signe pour ce qui allait ce passer. « Mais hier, j'ai entendu autre chose, Quietus. »

Lorsque Harry entendit son prénom, il sut qu'il était perdu. Il se prépara au pire et fixa Severus.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il même.

« Je sais que tu portes des sorts de Glamours sur toi, Quietus. Je l'ai réalisé il y a bien longtemps. Mais hier, les Aurors ont jeté un Revelo sur toi. »

« Et ils ont vu mes cicatrices et ils te l'ont rapporté. » Harry termina la phrase de Severus. Quand l'homme acquiesça, Harry soupira. « Et maintenant, tu veux que je t'en parle. »

« Exactement. »

« J'ai eu un accident. » Commença Harry, mais Severus l'interrompit.

« Quand ? »

« L'été dernier. »

« Je veux les voir. »

« Non. » Harry fut effrayé et sauta sur ses pieds. « Non. »

« Arrête. » Le moment suivant, Severus était à côté de lui, tenant son bras d'une forte poigne. « Tu ne fuiras pas maintenant. Je veux voir ces cicatrices. »

« Pourquoi ? » Cria Harry en essayant d'enlever son bras de la prise de Severus.

« L'Auror m'a dit que tu te coupais. »

« N'importe quoi ! » Hurla Harry, faisant une autre tentative pour se libérer.

« Et il m'a dit que tes cicatrices ne dataient pas de plus de deux mois. »

« Il avait tort ! » Harry se débattait, mais à présent, Severus avait sa baguette pointée sur lui. La gorge d'Harry se serra, mais il se força à parler, « Si tu me lances un sort maintenant, je ne viendrais plus jamais près de toi. Jamais ! »

« Quietus, écoute… »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer ! »

« Je veux juste aider ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je ne me coupe pas ! Je n'ai rien à te montrer ! » Beugla Harry de toutes ses forces. « Et lâche mon bras ! Laisse-moi partir ! » D'une dernière traction subite, il dégagea son bras, et reversant sa chaise d'un coup de pied, il se libéra de Severus et couru jusqu'à la porte. Severus juste derrière lui. Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte, mais Severus saisit à nouveau son bras.

« Stop ! »

« Laisse-moi partir ! Mes cicatrices ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Hurla Harry en donnant un coup de pied en direction de Severus, mais celui-ci était le plus fort. Il saisit Harry et le jeta à l'intérieur, verrouillant la porte d'un charme rapide. A ce moment-là, la panique écrasa finalement Harry. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement, et le moment suivant, il était agenouillé sur le sol et avait des haut-le-cœur.

Le bras fort disparu, et une voix faible et craintive lui demanda,

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai vomi. » Dit sèchement Harry. « Je pensais que c'était évident. »

Severus ne répondit pas, quittant simplement la pièce pendant un instant. Quand il revint, il enleva le vomi du sol, s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry et nettoya son visage avec une serviette chaude et humide.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Je pense que j'ai eu une attaque de panique. Rien dont tu ais besoin de t'inquiéter. » Répondit Harry, la voix encore tremblante.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué. » Chuchota Severus. « Je voulais juste aider. »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les tremblements d'Harry diminuent légèrement.

« Severus. » Harry leva les yeux. « Je jure que je ne me coupe pas. Juste… juste… je ne peux pas en parler. » Il secoua la tête. « Et Dumbledore sait pour mes cicatrices. Tu peux aller lui demander. »

Severus lui jeta un nouveau regard scrutateur.

« Quelque chose se passe, je peux le sentir. Tu prépares quelque chose, ou plus exactement, tu me caches quelque chose. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, se levant simplement.

« Laisse-moi partir maintenant. »

Harry pouvait sentir que Severus voulait dire ou demander quelque chose, mais finalement, il opina et ôta le sort de fermeture. Il était toujours agenouillé quand Harry quitta la pièce.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et avec un profond soupir il s'appuya contre le mur.

« De quelles cicatrices parliez-vous, Snape ? » Une voix irritée surgit à coté de Harry.

Harry leva les yeux. Malfoy. Enfer et damnation. La dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

« C'est pas tes oignons, Malfoy. Dégage ! »

« Langage, Quiet ! » dit Malfoy en imitant Severus. L'instant d'après, la baguette d'Harry était pointée sur sa gorge.

« Ecoute, Malfoy. Je me fiche de savoir si nous sommes apparentées ou pas, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de fouiner, je te jetterai un sort ! »

« Que des mots… » ricana Malfoy.

« Tu t'amuses biens, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry et une idée soudaine lui traversa la tête.

« Tu peux dire ça », répondit le blond, et son sourire s'élargit quand il sentit la baguette de Harry trembler avec ce qu'il pensait être de l'incertitude.

« _Gelasmus_ », marmonna Harry, et soudainement, les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent de douleur alors qu'il commençait à rire de façon incontrôlée.

Harry se tint au-dessus de lui pendant un long moment. Mais il se souvient des paroles de Severus sur les éventuelles conséquences du sort trop bien. Et donc, quand il se détourna pour partir, il libéra le garçon gémissant avec un Finite Incantatum.

« Attends que je t'attrape, Snape ! » Il put entendre le cri de Malfoy en écho derrière lui. Il ne répondit même pas.

* * *

Au cours de Potions le lendemain, la leçon commença comme d'habitude : la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Severus entrant, les robes tourbillonnantes, les mots résonnants. Harry était à coté d'Hermione au lieu de Neville qui avait choisi de travailler avec Parvati, et Harry soupçonnait ses raisons. En fait, les jumelles Patil avaient changé durant l'été : elles étaient plus belles et un peu plus matures, et Harry pouvait voir dans la salle commune que Parvati parlait plus facilement avec Hermione qu'avec Lavande, même si l'année dernière les deux filles étaient inséparables. Lavande était toujours un peut idiote quand elle gloussait et discutait avec ses amies après le dîner. 

Parvati était devenue plus sérieuse et moins bavarde, et son comportement était vraiment agréable selon Harry – et apparemment selon Neville aussi. Harry regarda Hermione en s'asseyant à coté d'elle, et Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil et tous deux sourirent. Neville était parfait pour la grande fille : il avait beaucoup grandi pendant l'été, son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs et s'était endurci, ses pommettes et ses sourcils s'étaient accentués, et même, le matin, Harry l'avait déjà surpris à se raser – et il était un peu envieux. Il n'avait pas encore besoin de se raser.

« Neville est un beau gars », murmura Hermione et un tiraillement d'envie saisit à nouveau Harry. Il savait parfaitement que Hermione avait raison : Neville était devenu un bel homme, et il était toujours un petit garçon horrible avec ses cheveux graisseux et un gros nez, qui n'était pas plus petit que celui de Severus, juste plus droit. La seule personne qui l'avait considéré comme beau était Leah… Ou non, ce n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu stupide pour lui, et pourtant, il se souvenait des yeux de Leah quand elle le regardait, et puis il avait été sûr que la fille l'aimait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et sa respiration s'arrêter pendant un moment.

« Quel est le problème ? » Il entendit la voix inquiète de Hermione. Il leva les yeux sur elle.

« Rien », murmura-t-il. « Juste…Leah… »

La compréhension afflua sur le visage d'Hermione et elle acquiesça.

« Elle te manque ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je… » il ne put pas poursuivre.

« M. Snape, Miss Granger, pouvez-vous finir votre bavardage inutile ? Le cours a déjà commencé. »

Tous les deux rougir et regardèrent le Maître des Potions.

« Oh, et cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre manque d'attention. »

Harry sentit la colère monter mais il ne le montra pas, il se tourna juste vers son oncle.

« Finalement », Severus sourit ironiquement. Malfoy ricana et Harry voulut soudainement lui jeter un autre Gelasmus.

Severus ne dit rien à Malfoy, il commença à expliquer les connaissances nécessaires sur les Potions Avancées de sixième année qu'ils devraient préparer et, après quelques instants, tout le monde commença à gratter furieusement.

Bien plus tard, il commencèrent à préparer quelques potions basées sur le feu dont Seveurs avait parlé. Les ingrédients et la potion étaient volatiles, donc Severus les incita à être très prudent et Harry pouvait voir qu'il regardait Neville en disant cela. Neville ne trembla pas ou évita le coup d'œil, il regarda le professeur sans peur ou honte.

Severus se sentit mal à l'aise, Harry pouvait le voir tandis qu'il prenait quelques dents de dragon et commençait à les pulvériser tandis qu'Hermione allumait un feu sous le chaudron.

Ils avaient presque terminé leur potion, quand Malfoy décida finalement que l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Alors que Severus se penchait sur la potion de Neville et Parvati, Malfoy, d'un mouvement rapide alluma un pétard du Dr Flibust. Le feu d'artifice commença à pétiller et à postillonner. Sachant qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes, Malfoy se releva, visa et le jeta dans les airs ; il atterrit juste dans le chaudron d'Hermione et d'Harry, qui commença à bouillonner dangereusement.

Harry vit le pétard approcher de leur chaudron et prit sa baguette du bureau pour crier-

« _Evanesco !_ » Et la potion menaçante disparut à son plus grand soulagement.

Severus se tourna vers eux, mais à ce moment-là Harry se tenait en face de Malfoy, sa baguette pointée à nouveau sur le cou du garçon.

« Je t'ai averti, Malfoy… » grogna-t-il, mais alors une voix basse profondément atterrée réduisit son monde en poussière.

« Potter… »

Severus n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à voix haute, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Quand il vit le garçon se tourner vers son camarade, il aperçut l'expression familière sur le visage du garçon, et son geste… et tout d'un coup, l'information, qui était profondément enterrée en lui émergea et tout se mit en place.

« Potter… » murmura-t-il, et le garçon baissa très lentement sa baguette et se tourna vers lui.

Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, mais quand Severus regarda dans les yeux vers familiers, toute son incertitude disparut. Le garçon était Potter.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Revelo ! » Severus entendit le sort de derrière le garçon, et il savait que Malfoy l'avait lancé, mais il était trop profondément choqué. Potter.

En réalité, avec le sort marmonné il attendait que le visage de Potter apparaisse avec la cicatrice bien connue, mais seule la cicatrice apparut, une cicatrice sur un visage sans aucun doute de Snape, et d'autres choses : des lignes rouges dans le cou, qui continuait probablement sous les robes, mais Snape ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

« Potter », dit Malfoy, et Potter se tourna vers lui.

La classe cherchait de l'air. La fille Granger avait violemment pali. _Donc elle savait_, Severus se fit la réflexion.

« Harry ? » demanda Londubat.

« Potter ? » d'une certaine manière, Nott ne semblait pas très surpris…

Potter ne dit pas un mot. Lentement, très lentement, il se tourna vers la porte et marcha vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'il ne put la refermer derrière lui, il s'arrêta et regarda en arrière.

« Le spectacle est terminé. », dit-il et il ferma la porte.

Severus était toujours incapable de bouger.

* * *

La suite dans une semaine... ;-P


	8. Monde de poussières

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 8 - Monde de poussières 

Cela prit beaucoup de temps pour que Severus regagne une certaine partie de son calme.

« Le cours est terminé. Rangez vos affaires et sortez. » grogna-t-il en direction des étudiants, qui commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires avec hâte. « Et vingt points en moins pour Serpentard, M. Malfoy. » ajouta-t-il froidement.

Malfoy s'exclama :

« Vingt ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas jeté de sort interdit ! »

Severus se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers le garçon légèrement alarmé.

« En accord avec le règlement de l'école, lancer un sort de divulgation sur un camarade n'est PAS permis. » siffla-t-il et Malfoy recula un peu.

« Je n'ai pas jeté un sort de divulgation, monsieur. » Dit-il. « J'ai lancé un Re… »

« Assez ! Dix points en moins à Serpentard pour votre insolence, M. Malfoy et une retenue avec M. Rusard ce soir. » Des regards surpris apparurent partout dans la salle de classe. « Et je vous apprendrais, M. Malfoy, que l'interdiction d'utiliser un sort de divulgation sert à protéger l'intimité des personnes contre les attaques des autres - et le sort que vous avez lancer n'est rien de plus qu'une attaque. » Severus réalisa soudainement que tout le monde les regardait. « Oh, et cela va pour tout le monde dans cette école. »

La dernière phrase produisit son effet sur les étudiants : en une minute, la classe était vide, excepté… excepté les affaires de Potter, qui étaient abandonnées sur le bureau du garçon.

Les affaires de Potter. Le monde tourna soudainement autour de lui et il chancela jusqu'à une table.

Potter.

Les pensées inondaient son esprit, et les sentiments serraient sa poitrine : beaucoup, beaucoup de pensées et de sentiments, opposés. Le premier sentiment était le choc, le second était la douleur - la douleur de la trahison. Le garçon l'avait trahi : sa confiance, son acceptation… Et un soupçon de culpabilité : il n'avait pas le droit de révéler l'identité du garçon devant tout le monde - mais il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, il n'avait simplement pas pu s'en empêcher… Et après, du dégoût et de la rancœur : il avait touché ce foutu Potter, il lui avait offert du réconfort, il l'avait tenu et l'avait aidé… Potter… le fils de son pire ennemi, le parfait et répugnant James Potter, et de sa petite femme née-moldue - comme ça leur ressemblait !

Et Albus ! Albus l'avait trompé, sa faute était plus grande que celle de Potter, parce que ça avait toujours été Albus qui avait manipulé le stupide garçon !

Maudit vieillard ! Et maudit garçon aussi ! Dans une montée subite de colère, Severus frappa la table avec son poing, et donna un coup de pied dans une chaise en direction du mur opposé où elle se brisa sur une étagère, et des morceaux brisés de fioles se répandirent partout dans la salle, mais Severus n'y fit pas attention. Il était en rage, fulminait et, après cinq minutes, la classe semblait avoir été attaquée par un troupeau d'hippogriffes saccageurs.

La seule table que Severus ne toucha pas était celle de Potter. Il ne voulait même pas la regarder. Juste après que sa fureur ai légèrement diminué, il appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de rapporter les affaires du gosse dans sa chambre, et après coup, il ajouta :

« Et enlevez ses affaires de mes quartiers, s'il vous plait. » L'elfe acquiesça et disparut avec un pop.

La pièce était finalement vide des affaires de ce gosse répugnant. Et elle resterait vide ! Severus se moquait de ce qu'était ou de qui était le gosse Potter, le garçon n'entrerait PLUS dans cette salle de classe, JAMAIS !

Une nouvelle vague de fureur embruma son esprit, et pendant un court instant, Severus ne put même pas réfléchir.

Ce foutu gosse ! Et Albus ! Ils l'avaient utilisé, comme s'il avait simplement été un pion sur leur échiquier ou une pièce de puzzle, quelque chose, au lieu de quelqu'un, d'un être humain avec des sentiments et des émotions !

Il était sur le point de jeter un autre sort aux meubles, quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Albus entra dans la salle.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? » Beugla Severus sans saluer le vieil homme. « COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ? »

« Severus, s'il te plait » Dit Albus d'une voix calme, qui ne fit qu'enrager encore plus le Maître des Potions.

« JE NE SUIS PAS INTERESSE PAR VOS EXCUSES ! SORTEZ ! MAINTENANT ! » Cria-t-il en se dirigeant d'un air menaçant vers son ancien ami.

« Severus ! » Cette fois, la voix du Directeur était plus ferme et plus forte, mais Severus l'ignora simplement.

« Non, Albus ! Je ne veux plus écouter vos contes de fées ! » Hurla-t-il en frappant une autre table avec son poing. « Et je ne veux plus voir le gosse ! »

« Severus, calme-toi ! »

« NON ! » Soudain, le masque inexpressif habituel revint sur son visage. « Non, Albus. Je refuse de prendre M. Potter dans mon cours de Potions Avancées, et je refuse de continuer à prendre soin de lui. J'ai déjà demandé à un elfe de maison d'enlever tout ce qui lui appartenait de mes quartiers. Dès que je sortirai d'ici, je changerai le mot de passe de mes appartements personnels ainsi que celui de mon bureau. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire cela, Severus. » Soupira le vieil homme.

« Bien sûr que je peux le faire, M. le Directeur ! » Severus se leva et regarda l'autre visage. « Et je le FERAI ! Maintenant ! » Il se tourna pour partir.

« Severus, arrête ! » C'était un ordre, Severus l'entendit clairement, mais il ne voulait pas obéir. S'arrêtant un instant à la porte, il ajouta :

« Si vous voulez me renvoyer, Albus, faites-le. » Il tourna son visage vers son aîné. « Et à partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus un membre de votre Ordre. Vous pouvez utiliser mon Manoir tant que je suis ici. » Mais quand il voulut bouger, il remarqua avec colère qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ses jambes étaient enracinées au sol, et un deuxième sort du Directeur l'empêchait de parler.

« Assez, Severus. D'abord, tu ne peux pas empêcher Quietus de suivre tes cours. Il a eu une note suffisante pour les suivre. Deuxièmement, tu ne peux pas le chasser de ta vie. Il est toujours ton neveu, et il a besoin de toi. Troisièmement, tu ne peux pas quitter l'Ordre. Nous avons besoin de toi, de tes talents et de ton esprit vif. De ton aide. » D'un geste, il libéra Severus des sorts. L'homme lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Je sais quelle est ma place, M le Directeur. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier qui doit faire tout ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire. Est-ce cela que vous pensez ? »

« Non, Severus. » Le visage de Dumbledore se tordit de douleur. « Non. »

« Non ? D'accord, alors je n'accepterai PAS Potter de quelque façon que ce soit. Et je ne participerai PAS à l'Ordre, bien que j'aiderai Mme Pomfresh avec mes Potions en tant que professeur de cette école et je jure de ne rien révéler au sujet de l'Ordre. Et vous savez quoi, Albus ? Je ne vous fais plus confiance. Au revoir. »

Severus retourna à ses quartiers et se tint devant la porte. D'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, il pressa son index sur le point blanc et murmura quelques sorts de fermeture. En entrant dans les appartements, il vérifia si les elfes avaient enlevé les affaires de Potter. A son grand soulagement, il ne put rien voir de tout ce qui appartenait au gosse, même les photos étaient parties, seul le deuxième lit dans sa chambre montrait que quelqu'un d'autre avait vécu ici, mais Severus le fit disparaître d'un ferme Evanesco.

Après avoir fini ses tâches dans ses quartiers, il revint dans la salle de classe en ruine, et la nettoya avec un rapide sort de réparation, prêt pour un autre cours.

Deuxième année, Serdaigle-Poufsouffle. Apparemment, ils n'avaient rien entendu des événements de l'heure précédente, et Severus en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Ce serait probablement sa dernière classe normale de la semaine, le seul élément dérangeant de la leçon était qu'il ne connaissait pas les étudiants à qui il avait fait cours pendant un an.

Mais la classe de Potions Avancées de septième année fut beaucoup plus compliquée. Severus vit sur leurs visages qu'ils avaient déjà entendu parler de la révélation du début de la matinée, mais aucun d'eux n'était assez courageux pour lui poser des questions. Severus sourit d'un air moqueur quand il vit l'expression fâchée sur le visage de la seule Gryffondor : Miss Bell bouillait presque de rage - oh, et plus surprenant, elle n'était pas la seule. M. Moon, l'un de ses Serpentards semblait très agité.

Il était intéressant de voir à quel point ce maudit Potter avait tiré profit de sa relation avec Severus. Ca ne faisait qu'enrager encore plus l'homme.

Ainsi, à la fin du cours, il était encore furieux.

Sa colère ne diminua pas tandis qu'il se rendait à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, et il sentit l'attention de toute l'école se tourner vers lui. Il se dirigea d'un air furieux mais digne vers la table, s'assit et attaqua son repas sans un autre regard.

Personne ne lui parla.

Quand il sentit l'attention diminuer, il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui.

Le garçon était absent.

Un rictus mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Le self-control d'Harry l'abandonna dès qu'il eut fermé la porte de la salle de Potions. La bile monta dans sa gorge, la panique courait dans ses veines, ses jambes tremblaient, et il commença à courir sans faire attention vers le bureau du Directeur. Mais, il savait que même le Directeur n'aurait pas de bonne solution à son problème.

Severus le rejetterait. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche pour lui. Et cette fois, ils ne seraient pas enfermés ensemble pour dépasser leurs différences et leur antipathie, et honnêtement, Harry n'avait plus aucune aversion pour le Maître des Potions.

Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe actuel du bureau de Dumbledore, donc il s'arrêta devant la gargouille et s'appuya dessus, fatigué, pesant les futurs effets possibles de la révélation de la matinée sur sa vie et sa relation avec Severus. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus profondément, car la statue sauta soudainement sur le côté, et Dumbledore sortit.

« J'ai senti ta présence, Quietus. » Il sourit au garçon, mais son expression s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit le visage douloureux d'Harry.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, M le Directeur. » Sourit amèrement Harry. « Je pense dans une demi-heure, tout le monde sorcier saura que Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu vit encore. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Severus l'a deviné - et Malfoy m'a lancé un Revelo… » Sa voix s'éteignit, et il toucha la célèbre cicatrice, bien visible. « Je pense qu'il sera furieux contre nous, mais surtout contre moi. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller le voir et lui parler. Tout ira bien. » Le Directeur essaya de le consoler, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Nous aurions dû lui dire. C'est trop tard maintenant. »

« Je ne pense pas… »

« Je le connais M le Directeur, peut-être mieux que vous. Il est trop dirigé par ses émotions et nous avons perdu sa confiance. Et je ne sais pas si nous pourrons la regagner. »

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Tout ira bien. » Répéta-t-il.

« Et ma façade ? » Demanda Harry. « Maintenant, Voldemort aura des tonnes de raisons de me tuer ! »

« Nous nous occuperons de cela plus tard. D'abord, je veux parler à Severus. Viens me voir après le déjeuner. »

Harry acquiesça et ils se séparèrent.

Harry ne sut pas comment il atteignit la Tour de Gryffondor : il ne se rappelait pas du chemin entre la gargouille et son lit, et à présent, il était assis dans son lit à baldaquins, ses bottes à côté du lit, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, son visage enfoui dans ses genoux, et intérieurement, il se sentait si vide…

Soudain, un elfe de maison apparu à côté du lit d'Harry avec un petit pop, et posa son sac et ses livres de Potions sur son lit en souriant.

« Maître Snape a ordonné de rapporter le sac de Quietus Snape dans sa chambre. » Couina joyeusement la créature avant de disparaître.

Pendant un instant, Harry ne sut pas quoi penser de ce geste. Etait-ce un signe d'attention de Severus ? Ou le contraire ? Il ne savait pas, mais il aperçut quelques taches de différentes potions sur ses livres flambants neufs. Harry fronça pensivement les sourcils. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans les cachots après son départ ? Il tendit la main vers son livre, mais d'autres pops retentirent autour de lui, et cinq elfes apparurent à côté de son lit, et commencèrent à ranger des affaires dans sa malle et dans son placard.

« Stop ! » Cria Harry. « Que faites-vous ? »

Une elfe se tourna vers lui, et Harry la reconnut soudainement. Winky.

« Maître Snape nous a ordonné de vider ses appartements de vos affaires, monsieur. » Dit-elle. « Il était très en colère. »

Le sang quitta le visage d'Harry.

« Mais… arrêtez ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'enlever mes vêtements… »

« Le propriétaire des appartements est Maître Snape, pas Quietus Snape. » Soupira Winky. « Et il est le sorcier le plus âgé. Nous devons lui obéir. »

« Mais… » Harry suffoqua soudainement, incapable de prononcer un mot. 'Ce n'est pas juste !' cria quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui quand il vit les elfes emballer et ranger ses robes et son linge, ainsi que des livres et – des photos. Les photos de lui qu'avait pris Severus, _l'ancien_ Severus. Le cœur d'Harry se serra et il dut se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas réellement suffoquer.

Il déplia ses jambes et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il devait aller aux toilettes. Il ne voulait pas vivre. Ni penser. Ni respirer. Ni aimer. Ni sentir. Ni toucher. Il ne voulait pas plus de sa vie, non, non, plus maintenant.

Avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, il était agenouillé et vomissait à nouveau, comme la nuit précédente. Mais cette fois, il pouvait sentir de chaudes larmes sur son visage, et il pouvait voir qu'elles tombaient dans son vomi, et il dut poser ses mains sur le sol pour ne pas les suivre.

« Quietus Snape, monsieur, a besoin d'aide, monsieur ? » La voix inquiète de Winky retentit à côté de lui.

Prenant quelques profonds inspirations, Harry parvint à parler.

« Winky, s'il te plait, appelle Dobby. Dis-lui que Harry Potter a besoin de lui. »

« Oui, monsieur. Je comprends, monsieur. » Dit l'elfe en disparaissant.

Tremblant toujours, Harry essaya de se lever, mais ses membres refusèrent de coopérer, et son estomac maugréa encore. Il était à quatre pattes, au-dessus de son propre vomi, tremblant comme un fou. Juste merveilleux, pensa-t-il, et il sentit ses larmes revenir.

Il chercha à nouveau de l'air, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait vraiment pas respirer. Les sanglots, ainsi que les haut-le-cœur lui bloquaient la gorge et, après quelques longues minutes de combat, le monde devint noir autour de lui.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une paire d'yeux énormes, le regardant fixement.

« Harry Potter est réveillé ! » Cria Dobby avec joie en souriant largement. « Harry Potter est de retour à Poudlard, il est revenu vers ses amis, il est revenu vers Dobby ! »

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux et remarqua tristement qu'il avait un mal de tête terrible, qui était amplifié par les hurlements de Dobby.

« S'il te plait, Dobby, ne hurle pas. » Chuchota-t-il, et l'elfe s'arrêta au milieu d'un mouvement.

« Dobby fait mal à Harry Potter, monsieur ! » La créature cria presque de douleur. « Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! »

Harry n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour ordonner à l'elfe en train d'hurler de se taire, à la place, il tira son oreiller au-dessus de sa tête, et se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

Voyant sa douleur, Dobby devint calme, très calme et Harry put entendre l'elfe commencer à emballer des affaires et, après cela, il nettoya aussi le sol.

Plus tard, l'elfe s'assit sur son lit et demanda doucement :

« Est-il vrai que Maître Snape est le père d'Harry Potter ? »

Harry soupira et glissa l'oreiller sous sa tête.

« Non, Dobby. Il n'est pas mon père. Il est le frère aîné de mon père. » Expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Et où est le père d'Harry Potter, monsieur ? Dobby va aller chercher le père d'Harry Potter pour Harry Potter ! »

Cette fois, la douleur était beaucoup plus forte. Chercher son père ? Quel père ? James Potter ou Quietus Snape ? La douleur dans sa poitrine était aiguisée comme un poignard.

« Tu ne peux pas aller le chercher, Dobby. Il est mort. » Harry enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et entendit sa propre voix étouffée. « Il est mort. »

Sombre… Tout était sombre, et il pleurait et sanglotait dans son oreiller. Lui, Harry Potter, un garçon de seize ans pleurait comme un bébé, l'espoir du monde sorcier, le fils du plus grand sorcier lumineux du siècle, l'ennemi numéro un du Seigneur des Ténèbres - était un faible bon à rien, et il avait mal, tout faisait tellement mal.

Dobby se rapprocha de lui, tira une couverture sur sa forme tremblante et jeta un sort de chaleur sur lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il disparut, pour réapparaître avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et quelques gâteaux. Lorsque Harry leva la tête, l'elfe nettoya son visage avec un tissu doux et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il sourit presque en voyant Harry tendre la main vers la table de nuit, mais au lieu de la tasse, il attrapa la seule photo encadrée qui se trouvait là : Harry et Severus jouant aux échecs. Il sentit les hurlements monter de nouveau dans sa gorge.

Puis, avec un grand bruit, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Hermione couru vers lui et l'étreignit sans hésitation.

« Ca m'a pris un certain temps pour traverser les murs anti-fille de ton dortoir. » Expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle tenait étroitement Harry contre sa poitrine. « Mais je l'ai néanmoins fait. »

« Severus me déteste. Il m'a sorti de sa vie. » Dit Harry, toujours d'une voix creuse, la photo dans sa main.

« Il reviendra à la raison. » Hermione resserra son étreinte et Harry sentit les larmes revenir.

« Je ne sais pas. » Chuchota-t-il. « Je ne pense pas… »

« Laisse ça sortir, Harry. Nous sommes seuls ici. Personne ne peut te voir… » Murmura Hermione dans ses oreilles en commençant à le bercer, et Harry sentit la douleur pesant sur ses épaules diminuer, et il regarda de nouveau la photo, et il ne put pas s'arrêter… C'était une chose dégoûtante, faible et répugnante que de pleurer et de sangloter, mais Harry se sentait tellement perdu…

« Pourquoi moi ? » Parvint-il à dire. « Pourquoi toujours moi ? »

« Parce que tu es plus fort que nous. » Chuchota Hermione en retour.

« Je suis plus faible que toi. » Protesta Harry.

« Tu es triste, Quiet, tu n'es pas faible. Laisse juste sortir et tout ira mieux. »

Les douces paroles brisèrent les barrières d'Harry, mais il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer, donc il laissa Hermione le bercer, attendant que son hoquet se calme.

Soudain, une autre pensée apparut à Harry.

« Où sont les autres ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? » Demanda-t-il, effrayé.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Ils sont dans la Grande Salle et je pense que Dumbledore est sur le point de faire une annonce. Et tu peux dire à tout le monde la vérité. »

« Avec le rejet de Severus à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Harry avec ressentiment.

« Ce n'est pas la fin de votre histoire, Quiet. Viens, bois ton chocolat. J'ai lancé un charme de chaleur dessus. »

Harry but la boisson chaude et se leva. Etrange. Après avoir bu du chocolat vraiment chaud, il se sentait encore plus frigorifié qu'avant. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine était juste… juste comme un glaçon. Etait-ce son estomac ?

« Je dois aller voir le Directeur. Tu veux m'accompagner… ? » Demanda-t-il, mais il ne put pas finir la question : il ressentit de nouveau le mal d'estomac et il dut lutter avec force pour ne pas vomir. Il appuya sa main sur sa bouche et se plia en deux.

« Oh, non. » Chuchota Hermione et elle traîna Harry avec précaution vers la salle de bains, mais ils n'atteignirent pas leur destination. Juste comme Hermione ouvrait la porte et poussait Harry à l'intérieur, le garçon ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il tomba à genoux et vomi. Directement sur Hermione.

Ca ne prit pas longtemps : il avait seulement du chocolat dans l'estomac.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il en regardant Hermione.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille s'assit juste sur le sol devant lui et ses épaules furent secouées par un petit rire. En la voyant, la mauvaise humeur d'Harry diminua, et Hermione éclata soudainement dans un fou rire, elle pleura même de rire et, après quelques minutes, Harry ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre. Ce n'était pas un rire heureux, pas du tout, juste une autre manière de relâcher le fardeau tragique qui pesait sur eux. Finalement, Hermione regagna son calme et se leva.

« Je vais aller me changer. Attends-moi dans la Salle Commune. Je viendrai avec toi chez le Directeur. »

« Okay. » Soupira Harry, estimant qu'il aurait peut-être la force de marcher de la tour de Gryffondor à la gargouille.

* * *

Le sourire moqueur disparu du visage de Severus lorsque le Directeur se leva. Le Maître des Potions sut soudainement ce qui allait se passer, mais il était trop risqué de s'échapper maintenant - il aurait l'air lâche s'il le faisait, donc il resta à sa place, la tête droite, regardant directement les étudiants, sans crainte ni remords.

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu, il y a eut ce matin un petit accident dans le cours de Potions Avancées de sixième année et je suis sûr que beaucoup de suppositions et de rumeurs circulent à présent. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous raconter toute l'histoire, vous devrez demander à votre camarade, je veux seulement vous faire connaître les détails les plus importants : oui, il est vrai qu'un de vos amis, Quietus Snape, est le garçon que vous avez connu en tant qu'Harry Potter. Il n'est cependant pas vrai que votre professeur, Severus Snape, soit son père. Le père de Quietus Snape était le frère de votre professeur, il est mort il y a seize ans, avant la naissance d'Harry. Plus tard, James Potter l'a adopté et il a grandi comme son fils. L'été dernier, après leur évasion de la prison de Voldemort, le professeur Snape l'a reprit dans la famille Snape. C'est tout que vous avez à savoir à propos de lui. Et, une chose de plus : ne le harcelez pas de questions. Il est passé par beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois. Merci. »

Le Directeur se rassit et Severus, se forçant à avoir une expression polie sur le visage, se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, ignorant les voix surprises des étudiants.

Oui, la courte explication de Dumbledore avait confirmé beaucoup des soupçons que Severus avait eus auparavant à propos du garçon Potter, mais ça n'effaçait pas le principal soupçon qu'il avait envers le Directeur et le stupide garçon. Et s'ils l'avaient trompé pendant deux ans ? Potter ne pouvait pas être de sa famille. Ne le pouvait simplement pas. Oui, il y avait une analyse de sang qui semblait confirmer les deux affirmations – mais, et s'ils avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à modifier le sang du garçon ? Ou les procédés d'examen ? Ou autre chose ? Combien de fois avait-il été Obliviaté ? Etait-il vrai qu'il s'était Obliviaté lui-même ou était-ce aussi un mensonge ? Il secoua la tête avec colère.

Il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de nouveau confiance. Il se sentait trompé, trahi, dupé, rejeté et utilisé.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'était assez ! Il ne serait plus jamais le pion de quelqu'un ! Il avait apparemment sauvé la peau de Potter de la prise de Voldemort, c'était assez ! Eh bien, si CETTE histoire était vraie. Seul le Bâtard Suprême pouvait le confirmer.

Non, Severus décida qu'il ne penserait pas au garçon ou à Albus pendant quelques jours. Il voulait un peu d'air, de liberté pour réfléchir.

Et il ne voulait définitivement pas que le garçon revienne.

Misérable idiot ! Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il tromperait Severus ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il serait pardonné après tous ces mensonges ? Non, définitivement non.

Pas de pardon.

Ils pouvaient tous aller en enfer. Lui inclus.

* * *

« Alors il ne me veut pas dans sa classe de Potions Avancées. » Lâcha Harry.

« Oui. » Soupira Dumbledore. « J'ai essayé de le forcer… »

Harry secoua la tête.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce, et Harry sentit soudainement que Dumbledore avait des nouvelles encore plus mauvaises à lui annoncer. Il se prépara à les entendre et leva la tête.

« Oui, monsieur ? » Hermione le regarda curieusement. Elle ne comprenait pas la question d'Harry, au contraire de Dumbledore qui la compris parfaitement.

« Il y a deux jours, après que j'ai rangé mes dossiers et mes documents, j'ai laissé les elfes de maison nettoyer mon bureau. Et » Ses yeux s'assombrirent, « Ils ont trouvé la baguette de Severus. »

« Mais il avait sa baguette, M le Directeur ! » Cria Harry avec incrédulité.

« Oui, parce que je lui en ai fourni une lorsqu'il était encore à l'hôpital. Après qu'il ait été relâché de son arrestation, toutes les choses qui étaient avec lui ont été retenues au Ministère comme preuves contre Lucius Malfoy, la baguette aussi - parce que c'était celle de Malfoy, pas la sienne. »

Un coup dur. L'estomac d'Harry fit un autre nœud douloureux.

« Oh, non, non, non, non, non, non » Il recommença à trembler. Hermione cilla de dépit.

« Et… ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense que le professeur Snape l'a laissé ici juste avant de partir après Harry pour le sauver. »

Hermione était très intelligente et très rapide mais, cette fois, elle ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre de quoi parlait le Directeur.

« Ca signifie, Hermione, qu'il a lancé ce Sortilège de Mémoire avec la baguette de Malfoy. Avec une baguette étrangère » Il leva brusquement la tête et frissonna. « Ca signifie, Hermione, qu'il ne regagnera jamais ses souvenirs. »

« Mais sûrement… »

« Quie- je veux dire Harry a raison Miss Granger. Lever un Sort de Mémoire est une tâche extrêmement difficile, mais le faire… »

« C'était ton sujet l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ? » Hermione se tourna soudainement vers Harry. « Tu as écrit ton essai de Mémoire au sujet de la levée d'un Charme de Mémoire ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui. » Soupira-t-il en se penchant. « Et bien, apparemment, les choses peuvent toujours être pires. » Murmura-t-il, mais il n'avait pas la force de pleurer. « Ca signifie que le bon vieux professeur de Potions qui me déteste est de retour, et qu'il refuse de m'accepter dans sa classe. »

« Oui. » Dumbledore baissa la tête.

« Très bien. » Harry se leva. « Alors je ne suivrai pas ces cours. »

« Quiet, je pense que tu en auras besoin plus tard. Tu as un talent inné en Potions, tu ne peux pas abandonner aussi facilement ! »

« Je ne le combattrai pas. » Dit fermement Harry. « Je peux étudier les Potions à la bibliothèque si je veux. Je m'en moque. J'ai six autres Classes Avancées. C'est assez. Beaucoup de sixième année en ont seulement trois ou quatre. » Ajouta-t-il. Hermione acquiesça, dépitée.

« Tu as raison, Quiet. » Dit-elle.

« Harry, je pense que demain, nous devrons aller au Ministère pour remplir quelques papiers à propos de toi, de tes parents, de ton véritable âge, de ton futur nom et je pense que nous devons aussi chercher un gardien. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'effondrèrent encore plus.

« Ouais. » Murmura-t-il faiblement. « Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons convaincre Severus d'être mon gardien après tout ça. »

« Nous pouvons te nommer un gardien provisoire, si Severus… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il ne me réclamera pas. Et Sirius sera mon gardien volontairement. C'est sûr. » Il sourit tristement. « Nous avons nos différences, mais je ne pense pas qu'il refusera. »

« Très bien, Harry. Je pense que tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie et demander à Madame Pomfresh des Potions Calmantes. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry se tourna vers la porte.

« Et Harry… » Dumbledore le rappela. Harry se tourna et le regarda. « C'est ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé, mon cher garçon. »

Harry ferma les yeux pendant un instant, mais il les rouvrit.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter de cela, M le Directeur. C'est la situation actuelle, peu importe qui en est responsable. Vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable : Severus et moi avons également nos fautes et nos erreurs. Je ne vous blâme pas, monsieur. »

Et c'était vrai. Harry ne blâmait pas le Directeur. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été d'accord avec lui, il réalisa plus tard que le vieil homme devait faire attention à beaucoup de choses, et qu'il avait mal jugé la situation.

« Peut-être que si j'avais eu plus de temps avec lui, il aurait commencé à m'apprécier à nouveau. » Ajouta pensivement Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et il - il ne m'aime pas. Hier, nous nous sommes même disputés, à propos de mes cicatrices. Si j'avais su… » Il fit un geste de la main dédaigneux. « Je n'ai pas su. »

« Harry, donne-lui du temps. » Chuchota faiblement Dumbledore.

« J'essayerai, M le Directeur. »

* * *

La Salle Commune de Gryffondor été pleine, presque tous les Gryffondors s'y trouvaient. Et bien, peut-être même que tous les Gryffondors étaient là, décida Harry lorsque Hermione et lui franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Un instant plus tard, il se rendit compte que Ron n'était nulle part en vue.

Après un long silence, ce fut Neville qui commença à parler.

« Alors, tu es Harry. » Tenta-t-il.

Harry souleva ses cheveux soyeux de son front. La célèbre cicatrice était clairement visible sur la peau pâle. La vue de sa cicatrice eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur ses camarades de maison.

« Donc, c'est vrai… »

« Incroyable… »

« Harry est vivant… »

« Il a encore survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui… »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda autour de lui.

« Et ? » Il les regarda.

« Et es-tu… es-tu vraiment de la famille de Sn… je veux dire, du professeur Snape ? » Lâcha Dean, mais Harry vit que beaucoup se posaient la même question. Dumbledore avait déjà informé Harry de ce qu'il avait annoncé dans la Grande Salle après le déjeuner.

« Oui, je suis son neveu. » Répondit-il calmement.

« Donc tu… tu ressembles _vraiment_ à ça ? » Dean désigna Harry, qui sourit en réponse.

« Je t'autorise à me lancer n'importe quel Sort de Révélation, si tu veux une preuve. C'est ma véritable apparence. »

« Mais tu _lui_ ressembles ! » Cria Lavande. Quelqu'un rit, et même le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

« Bien sûr. Lui et moi avons hérité des structures faciales et corporelles de ma grand-mère. Et son frère lui ressemblait autant que moi. »

« As-tu déjà rencontré ton vrai père ? » Demanda Colin, mais ses camarades le firent taire-

« Dumbledore a dit que son père était mort avant sa naissance, idiot ! »

« Ouais. » Murmura Colin. « Mais alors… était-il vraiment nécessaire de lui dire à propos de son père ? Je veux dire qu'il avait déjà un père mort… »

Colin était un idiot, mais il marquait un point, remarqua Harry, donc il lui répondit avant que les autres puissent lui hurler dessus.

« Personne ne me l'a dit. J'étais dans la prison de Voldemort avec Se… le professeur Snape et nous l'avons découvert. »

« Il ne savait pas ? » Les yeux de Colin s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Non, il ne savait pas. C'était le secret de ma mère. » '_Et celui de Dumbledore'_ Ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry rougit légèrement.

« Elle était enceinte de moi quand mon père a été tué. Elle ne voulait pas de scandale. Un de ses amis, James Potter a proposé de l'épouser. »

« Ton père a été tué ? » Demanda Seamus avec une expression triste. « Qui l'a tué ? »

« Voldemort. » Dit simplement Harry.

« Oh, mon Dieu. » Chuchota quelqu'un.

« Et pourquoi ressemblais-tu à James Potter s'il n'est pas ton véritable père ? » Neville regagna une partie de son calme après le choc précédent.

« A cause du Sortilège d'Adoption. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Et qui es-tu maintenant ? » Demanda Lavande.

« Pardon ? » Harry la regarda avec confusion.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Oh. » Harry sourit de nouveau. « Quietus Harold Snape. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Quelqu'un rit.

« Mais comment veux-tu que nous t'appelions ? » Continua Lavande.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Quietus ou Harry… ça n'a pas d'importance. Je réponds aux deux noms. »

La tension de la salle commença à se dissiper. Le bourdonnement habituel des conversations remplit à nouveau la pièce. Harry répondit à quelques autres questions, s'excusa et monta dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Pour affronter Ron.

La chambre était sombre et, pendant un instant, Harry douta de la présence de Ron. Mais à ce moment-là, le lit à baldaquins de Ron émit un faible grincement et Harry sut que Ron était en effet là, se cachant.

« Ron ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Tu es là ? »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu dit à Hermione ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » Il entendit une voix basse et accusatrice provenant de la direction de Ron. Harry s'énerva légèrement.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit. Elle l'a découvert toute seule. »

« Vraiment ? » La voix de Ron était maintenant amère et cynique.

« Oui. » Répondit brusquement Harry. « Juste après que tu m'ais presque tué. » Harry se retourna brusquement pour quitter la pièce, mais la supplique soudaine de Ron l'arrêta.

« Heu... Harry, attends ! » Ron ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. « Je… je… »

« Je suis toujours de la famille de Severus, Ron. Ce fait ne change pas juste parce que ma véritable identité a été révélée. Je suis toujours le descendant d'une famille sombre, je suis toujours relié à un ex-Mangemort, et je suis toujours le garçon dont tu te rappelles de l'année dernière. » Dit-il en regardant Ron sérieusement. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'informer que rien n'avait changé. Tout a changé, Ron. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je ne t'aurais pas blessé… »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me blesser, Ron, même lorsque tu ne savais pas qui j'étais. »

« Tu agissais tellement suspicieusement. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, tu étais censé être le fils d'un Serpentard, mais tu voulais être ami avec nous… »

« Mais je n'ai jamais même essayé de te blesser. »

« C'est vrai. » Soupira Ron. « J'ai été un bâtard total avec toi. »

« Oui, tu l'étais. » Acquiesça Harry.

« Désolé, Harry. » Ron disparut derrière ses rideaux.

Harry regarda le tissu fermé, puis tourna les talons.

C'était l'heure du dîner de toute façon.

* * *

La Grande Salle horriblement lumineuse et joyeuse au contraire de l'humeur d'Harry. Son calme après sa dépression nerveuse commença à diminuer, mais Hermione resta près de lui et le supporta silencieusement par sa présence. Harry avait l'intention de se hâter vers sa place habituelle, en ignorant les regards et les coups d'œil jetés dans sa direction, mais il vit le regard interrogateur de Ares et il changea d'avis. Il alla près de lui au lieu de sa place à Gryffondor et se tint derrière son ancienne place à cette table.

La majeure partie de la table des Serpentards le regarda aussi choqué que s'il était un extraterrestre, mais Janus et Ares réagirent vite et lui laissèrent une place entre eux.

« J'avais donc raison. », Ares souriait narquoisement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'un ennui feint.

« Oui, tu avais raison. Tu es content maintenant ? »

« Parfaitement. », le rictus d'Ares se transforma en un vrai sourire. « Ne pense pas que je regrette ma décision d'être ami avec toi, juste parce que tu es Harry-Foutu-Potter ! »

« Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, Ares. Je suis toujours Harry, ou Quietus si tu veux, mais je ne suis définitivement pas un Potter. »

Ares le regarda.

« Oh, vrai. Tu n'en es pas un. Définitivement », ils éclatèrent de rire.

Malfoy et sa bande se détournèrent dédaigneusement d'Harry et d'Ares, mais de nombreux Serpentards essayèrent de se rapprocher d'eux : ils ne voulaient pas manquer d'éventuelles révélations d'Harry.

La conversation avec les Serpentards était complètement différente de celle avec les Gryffondors. Ils étaient plus intéressés par sa captivité et son traitement que son degré de parenté et Harry trouva qu'il était plus facile de leur parler. Même si cette conversation avait aussi ces difficultés.

« C'est vrai que tu as des cicatrices incurables sur toi ? » demanda un cinquième année.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » Harry le regarda avec surprise.

« Tout le monde avait des soupçons », le garçon haussa les épaules. « Après l'attaque de Weasley », ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, je vois », Harry inspira profondément. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses cicatrices. Il les détestait et il voulait qu'elles disparaissent.

« Ils t'ont torturé ? »

« Oui », admit Harry avec réticence.

« Et comment t'es-tu échappé ? » interrogea Janus.

« Oh, c'est plus intéressant », Harry sourit et son humeur s'allégea. « C'était une conséquence de notre relation… » il commença à se rappeler les évènements de l'été dernier, et quelques fois il se demanda s'il avait déjà imaginé un jour les raconter à la table des _Serpentards !_ Il pouvait voir les visages et les regards, même quelques-uns du groupe de Malfoy, et il sentit que la majorité était plus de son côté et de celui de Severus que de celui de Voldemort, et il sentit le dégoût et la répulsion pour les actes et la torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le souhait silencieux d'espoir et de vie.

Son récit fut long, et puisqu'il fut interrompu de nombreuses fois, il dura plus longtemps que le dîner lui-même, et comme de plus en plus d'élèves venaient des autres tables pour écouter l'histoire, il dut recommencer le récit du début au moins cinq fois.

A un certain point, il remarqua que sa Directrice de maison était là avec le Directeur et de nombreux autres professeurs.

Même Malfoy resta.

La seule personne qui n'approcha de la table était Severus. Il était parti dès que le dîner s'était terminé.

Le cœur d'Harry ne put s'empêcher de se serrer. Encore.

Severus ne pouvait pas voir ce qui était si intéressant dans le récit du garçon pour que toute la table des Serpentards – _sa_ table pour l'amour de Dieu ! – l'écoute comme il ne les avait jamais vus écouter. Il avait bien quelques idées cependant, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas une autre concoction de mensonges et de demi-vérités. Le garçon pouvait tromper tout le monde à Poudlard dans un faux univers, mais il n'était pas près de le digérer. Pas du tout.

Ne prétendant même pas écouter Albus, il se leva pour partir. Pendant un instant, il regarda le garçon dans les yeux – ce qu'il pensait, Severus ne le savait pas – et il s'éloigna rapidement.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Minerva lui rendit visite.

Severus ne voulut même pas la faire entrer.

Elle croisa les bras et lui dit qu'elle ne partirait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Severus céda, serrant les dents.

« Tu ne peux pas l'expulser de ta classe, Severus », dit-elle. « Il est l'un des meilleurs étudiants que l'école ait jamais eu, meilleur que toi, meilleur qu'Albus. Et il est très doué en Potions. Tu vas ruiner son futur avec ton égoïsme borné. »

« Ils m'ont trompé, Minerva ».

« Et ? Ils m'ont trompé moi aussi et plus longtemps que toi. Et tu étais l'un des dupeurs », le visage de McGonagall était mortellement sérieux. « Severus, n'agis pas comme un enfant ! Albus a juste voulu protéger Quietus… »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« C'est son nom, Severus ! »

« NON ! » protesta Severus, sa figure tournant en un rouge brique atroce du fait de sa colère. « Quietus est le nom de mon frère, pas le SIEN ! »

« Ton frère était son père ! Il a le droit d'être nommé d'après lui. »

« Donc tu crois toujours aux mensonges d'Albus », cracha amèrement Severus. « Je ne le crois plus. Je ne suis pas curieux à propos de lui ou du garçon et de leurs contes de fées. Je l'ai déjà dit à Albus, je quitte l'Ordre et après cette année, je quitte aussi Poudlard. »

« Severus ! Essaye d'agir comme un adulte ! »

« J'agis comme un adulte, Minerva ! » Severus grogna de façon indignée.

« Oh, non, Severus. Tu agis comme un enfant de sept ans. Le garçon est toujours ton neveu, ta responsabilité, tu ne peux pas prétendre que… »

« QUOI ? Tu me dis ce que sont mes responsabilités ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Ecoute Minerva, le garçon a M. Black comme tuteur, il a Albus comme grand-père s'il veut, il a toi comme… comme quelque chose, peu importe, mais je ne suis plus à sa disposition ! »

« Tu es un _imbécile_, Severus », dit McGonagall, ses yeux tranchants comme un rasoir. « Peut-être que le Sortilège de Mémoire n'a pas seulement effacé des souvenirs. Peut-être qu'il a effacé ta partie humaine. Bonsoir. »

Severus regarda la porte fermée avec colère.

Foutu Albus ! Foutue Minerva ! Et foutu garçon qui le faisait haïr ses amis d'un temps !

* * *

Et voilà donc le chapitre tant attendu avec les réactions de tout le monde! En espérant qu'il vous ai plu!

A lundi prochain!


	9. Le Ministère et le Monde Sorcier

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 9 - Le Ministère et le Monde Sorcier 

Lorsque Dumbledore et Harry apparurent devant le Ministère de la Magie, ils durent faire face à au moins une douzaine de journalistes – bien sûr, Rita Skeeter était parmi eux, et de plus, elle parvint à pousser ses collègues derrière elle et à bloquer la route des deux personnes vers la vieille cabine téléphonique qui était l'entrée du Ministère.

Harry pâlit, Dumbledore sourit, mais Harry pouvait voir que ce n'était pas un vrai sourire : cette fois, même Dumbledore était plus qu'un peu nerveux. Il tira Harry vers lui et jeta un rapide regard autour de lui.

« Donc, Harry Potter est le Garçon-Qui-A-VRAIMENT-Survécu. » L'irritante femme se dirigea vers eux, et Harry détourna le regard afin de cacher son dégoût.

« Je pense que je ne peux pas… » Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, mais fut immédiatement interrompu.

« Est-il vrai que le frère de Severus Snape est le père du garçon ? »

« Oui, mais… » Dumbledore essaya de nouveau, et Harry enfouit presque son visage dans ses robes, car les photographes se frayaient un chemin à travers les journalistes. Le moment suivant, au moins vingt flashs crépitèrent, et Harry rougit.

« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous sa véritable identité ? » vint la question suivante.

« Depuis un an, mais… »

« Est-il vrai que Lily Evans est sa mère ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« C'était vous qui avez délibérément trompé le Ministère l'année dernière avec le faux corps ? »

« La situation n'est pas aussi simple, et… »

« Est-il vrai que c'est un incident qui a révélé la véritable identité de Potter ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Est-ce que Severus Snape était au courant de l'identité du garçon quand il l'a repris dans la famille Snape ? »

« Oui, et… »

« Est-il vrai qu'un Sort de Mémoire mal lancé a altéré la mémoire de Snape tellement fortement qu'il ne se rappelle pas de son propre neveu ? »

« Oui, car… »

« Snape sera-t-il le gardien du garçon même maintenant ? »

« Non, il… »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous s'il est l'oncle du garçon ? »

« Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Nous sommes en période scolaire et… »

« Est-il vrai qu'il a rejeté le garçon après que la vérité ait éclaté ? »

« C'est une exagération. Il a juste… » Dumbledore essaya encore de répondre, mais cette fois, ce fut Harry qui l'interrompit.

« M le Directeur, je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de répondre à ces questions. Ils modifieront l'histoire de toute façon. Essayons plutôt d'atteindre l'entrée… » Mais alors, une main le saisit et l'éloigna de Dumbledore. Encore des flashs.

« Lâchez mon bras ! » Cria Harry en colère, en libérant son bras malmené de la prise d'un homme. « Ne me touchez pas ! »

« Est-il vrai qu'après les tortures de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous ne pouviez pas supporter d'être touché ? »

« NON ! » Hurla Harry avec frustration. « Je déteste simplement être tiré dans tous les sens ! »

« Est-il vrai que vous avez des cicatrices permanentes sur tout votre corps ? »

Harry pâlit d'une fureur pure.

« Ce n'est absolument pas vos affaires ! »

« Quel est votre nom maintenant ? Harry Potter ou Quietus Snape ? »

Harry serra les mâchoires et ne répondit pas.

« Messieurs, laissez-nous entrer. » Dumbledore commençait à perdre son calme.

« Est-il vrai que ses BUSEs étaient meilleures que les vôtres, M le Directeur ? » Demanda Rita et, cette fois, Dumbledore répondit sans hésitation.

« Non. Mais elles étaient meilleures que n'importe qui d'autre. » Et à présent, c'était lui qui saisissait le bras d'Harry et se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Mais c'était une tâche impossible.

« Est-il vrai que le dernier héritier des Snape n'est pas un sang-mêlé alors ? »

« Lily Evans était une sorcière. » Dumbledore était à présent véritablement furieux, et il siffla ces paroles.

« Que pensez-vous, est-ce que ce fait va rendre plus facile l'acceptation du garçon par les familles nobles de sangs-purs ? »

« Bien sûr. » Cracha Dumbledore ironiquement.

« Est-il l'héritier officiel des Snape maintenant ? »

« Demandez au Professeur Snape… » murmura tristement Harry dans sa barbe.

Heureusement, la porte du Ministère s'ouvrit brusquement à ce moment-là et un grand groupe d'Aurors du Ministère sortirent. Ils dégagèrent un chemin vers les deux visiteurs en un rien de temps.

« Enfin. » murmura Dumbledore et ils se dépêchèrent vers l'entrée tandis que les flashs crépitaient autour d'eux comme des éclairs.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être curieux à propos des articles qu'ils vont écrire sur moi… » Harry tremblait de frustration. « Je peux imaginer les titres : Harry Snape - la nouvelle célébrité des familles sorcières nobles de sang pur ! Particulièrement celles ayant une fille en âge d'être mariée. »

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et rit légèrement.

« Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à anéantir ton sens de l'humour, Quie… Harry. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Quietus, M le Directeur. C'est mon nom. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda curieusement Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, ils s'étaient approchés de l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait plus de flashs, seuls les hurlements excités de la foule pouvait être entendus de la rue.

« Oui. L'année dernière, quand Severus était toujours… toujours… » Harry soupira. « Donc, quand il se rappelait toujours de moi, nous avons convenu que mon nom officiel après la grande révélation resterait Quietus Snape, mais que mon second prénom serait Harold - je réponds aux deux noms de toute façon. »

« Je vois. »

« Messieurs. » Un homme aux cheveux blancs les salua lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. « Albus, je suis heureux de vous voir. M. Potter. » Il se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit la main. « Terry Boot. Heureux de vous rencontrer. Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je pense que ce n'est pas une exagération si je dis qu'il a une très haute opinion de vous. »

« Terry Boot ? » cria Harry avec incrédulité et, soudain, il se rappela l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, quand il avait assommé Terry, parce que… Oh, parce que le père de Neville avait torturé le sien… « Oh… Mais je… Je… »

« Oui, je sais, il me l'a dit. Vous avez fait la bonne chose ce jour-là, M… oh, pouvez-vous me dire quel est votre nom, mon cher garçon ? »

« Quietus Harold Snape, monsieur. Et heureux de vous rencontrer. »

« Donc, M. Snape, je peux vous assurer que mon fils n'a aucune rancune contre vous. Ou même plus : il vous respecte. » Harry acquiesça simplement : il ne pouvait pas parler. « Entrez, j'ai préparé les documents que vous m'avez demandés, Albus. L'Identifieur officiel du Ministère va bientôt arriver. Je suis désolé, mais cette fois, nous devons vous jeter le Sort d'Identification, M. Snape. » Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Vous savez, il n'est généralement pas autorisé… »

« … de le lancer sur une personne vivante, oui, je sais. » Soupira Harry.

« Eh bien, je vois que vous en avez entendu parler. »

« Enormément. » murmura Harry.

« Et nous devons retirer tous les sorts, sortilèges ou charmes qui ont été lancés sur vous. » continua M. Boot.

« D'accord. J'ai seulement un Glamourie sur moi, et je n'ai ni mangé, ni bu de potion dans les 42 dernières heures. »

« Parfait. » L'homme inclina sérieusement la tête. « Puis-je enlever le Glamourie ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr. Je pense que vous êtes au courant pour mes cicatrices de toute façon. »

« Oui. » soupira M. Boot. « Je pense que tout le monde au Ministère a entendu parler de ces cicatrices après votre accident avec les Aurors du Ministère l'année dernière. »

« Harry, sais-tu pourquoi le Sort d'Identification ne peut être jeté par personne d'autre qu'un Identifieur agréé ? » demanda soudain Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr, M le Directeur. » dit Harry. « Il est plutôt douloureux. Et dangereux. »

« Je suis désolé, ça doit être fait… les questions au sujet de votre identité… »

« Je sais. » Harry regarda l'homme sérieusement. « Et je suis heureux que la mascarade se termine finalement. »

Ils s'assirent en silence jusqu'à ce que l'Identifieur, une jeune femme, arrive. Elle leur sourit.

« Bonjour, Terry. Je vois que j'ai reçu la chance de rendre son espoir à la communauté sorcière dans ces temps de crainte. » Elle se tourna vers Harry, « Et je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez ici, M. Potter. Nous sentons tous que votre arrivée nous a redonné l'espoir que nous pouvions peut-être gagner cette guerre. »

Elle sourit, mais ses paroles étaient mortellement sérieuses.

« J'avais besoin du silence relatif de l'année dernière pour guérir. » répondit doucement Harry.

Tout le monde dans la pièce devint silencieux. Finalement, la femme soupira et eut un autre sourire triste.

« Je suis désolée de devoir vous faire mal. Avez-vous des sorts sur vous ? »

« Revelo. » murmura Harry, sa baguette pointée sur lui. « Plus maintenant. » dit-il. « Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr. Et préparez-vous, ce sera plutôt long et douloureux. Vous pouvez crier, la salle est insonorisée. » Harry acquiesça, se laissa tomber dans une chaise voisine, et ses mains saisirent fortement les accoudoirs. « _Justify !_ »

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Le charme était en effet douloureux. La première pensée d'Harry fut que quelqu'un mettait son corps en lambeaux, et pas simplement son corps, mais chaque partie de lui, comme des mains invisibles qui voulaient le déchirer en milles morceaux, ça faisait mal, ça faisait mal partout et Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne saignait pas. Son corps se tendit dans la torture et alors, quelqu'un arriva brusquement dans sa tête, parmi ses souvenirs, cherchant n'importe quelle image ou identité, mais pendant ce temps, la douleur déchirante ne diminuait pas. Le sort cherchait dans tout son corps, toute son existence, sa chair, ses gènes, son esprit, son âme…

Pourquoi la torture n'était-elle pas encore finie ? N'était-ce pas assez ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'étrangler, ses articulations devinrent blanches sur les accoudoirs de la chaise.

_Faites que ça se termine_, supplia-t-il intérieurement, _faites que ça se termine, arrêtez la douleur, ça fait mal, ça fait mal comme un Tormenta, comme le sort de Brise-Os de Nott, comme un Doloris… Faites que ça se termine. _

Sa tête commença à l'élancer, ses yeux brûlaient dans leurs orbites.

_Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?_ hurlait L'esprit d'Harry.

Comme du métal chaud et liquide, une nouvelle vague de douleur balaya son corps. Sa mâchoire se serra encore plus, et un goût familier et métallique apparut dans sa bouche : il mordait ses lèvres.

Et soudain, ce fut fini.

Harry s'effondra dans la chaise, ses yeux étroitement fermés, son corps tremblant sous les répercussions de la douleur précédente. Puis, Harry sentit une paire de bras l'entourer, et quelqu'un commença à le bercer, murmurant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu peux écrire, Terry. Son père biologique est Quietus Salazar Snape, fils de Severus Salazar Snape et de Quirke Athena Noblestone, tu peux trouver leur ID dans tes dossiers. Sa mère est Lily Evans, fille de Thomas Evans et d'Iris McAuley, tous deux Moldus, mais je pense que leur ID sera quelque part dans les dossiers. J'ai également senti un très puissant sortilège d'adoption, qui fait du garçon le seul héritier de la famille Potter. Le nom de son beau-père est James Alfred Potter, fils d'Harold Winston Potter et d'Armena Helen Knight, leur ID peut être trouvée dans les dossiers déjà scellés des Potter, je pense que tu devras rouvrir ces documents. Il est né le 31 juillet 1980, et j'ai aussi trouvé des traces d'Impardonnables sur lui : il a été frappé deux fois par le Sort de Mort, une par le Sortilège d'Impérium, et 92 fois par le Doloris, oh, mon Dieu… » Sa voix s'évanouit alors qu'elle citait les principaux éléments spécifiques de la courte vie d'Harry, et son étreinte se resserra, mais elle continua néanmoins à dicter. « Ses plus proches parents par le sang, qui peuvent réclamer sa garde, sont Pétunia Evans, fille de Thomas Evans et d'Iris McAuley, la sœur de sa mère et Severus Nobilus Snape, fils de Severus Salazar Snape et de Quirke Athena Noblestone. Un autre membre de la famille par le baptême est Sirius Italicus Black, fils de Sirius Brutus Black et d'Itala Lilian Nott… »

« Sirius ne peut pas réclamer ma garde ? » L'interrompit Harry. « Pourquoi… ? »

« Seulement dans le cas où vos parents par le sang vous rejetteraient. » dit la femme sérieusement. « Mais c'est une longue procédure, M. Snape, et je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. »

Harry, oubliant ses douleurs précédentes, émit un rire amer.

« Non ? »

Dumbledore répondit à la question silencieuse de la femme.

« Il est très probable que sa famille le rejette. » dit-il tristement. « Mais jusqu'à ce que ce soit sûr, je pense que nous pouvons nommer M. Black comme son gardien provisoire. Je lui ai demandé hier et il est disposé à accomplir cette tâche. Il sera bientôt ici pour signer les documents. »

« J'aurai besoin de la permission de ses proches, Professeur Dumbledore. » Le visage de la femme trahit sa profonde consternation.

« Elles sont ici. » Dumbledore sortit deux – DEUX ! - papiers pliés de sa poche. Soudain, le peu de force qui restait à Harry quitta son corps et son âme.

« Ils… ils… » Il déglutit. « Ils savent et… les Dursley et Seve… le professeur Snape ? » Son cœur se gela.

Dumbledore ne le regarda pas, acquiesçant simplement.

« Ils… ils m'ont rejeté ? » La gorge d'Harry était trop serrée pour parler d'un ton normal : sa voix était faible et tremblante. « Severus… m'a rejeté ? »

« Ecoute, Quietus, c'est juste une solution provisoire, donne du temps à Severus et… » Commença Dumbledore, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Puis-je voir ce papier ? » Il était au bord des larmes, mais il VOULAIT voir le signe clair de la trahison de Severus. Il avait BESOIN de le voir.

Dumbledore lui remit la feuille.

« Là. »

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient lorsqu'il déplia le parchemin. Et il y avait écrit, simplement et clairement, de l'écriture caractéristique de Severus :

_Par la présente, moi, Severus Nobilus Snape (ID: 03958912111) déclare que je ne souhaite pas réclamer la garde de mon présumé neveu, Quietus Snape (autrefois connu sous le nom de Harold James Potter) et je permets à l'employé désigné par le Ministère de lui nommer un gardien provisoire approprié, jusqu'à ce que la procédure de rejet puisse avoir lieu. Je suis au courant que mon rejet n'affecte pas le statut d'héritier du garçon mentionné ci-dessus au cas où sa relation avec la famille Snape serait prouvée. _

_Sincèrement votre, _

_Severus Nobilus Snape _

_Maître des Potions de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie. _

« Je n'ai pas besoin de son argent ! » Explosa Harry avec colère. « Je n'ai pas… »

« M. Snape. » La voix de M. Boot arrêta sa tirade. « Votre héritage est légalement votre, il n'est pas dû à la charité de votre oncle. En ce moment, vous êtes le seul héritier de la famille Snape, bien qu'aussi longtemps que votre oncle soit en vie, seule la partie de votre père est votre propriété. D'autre part, tout l'héritage des Potter est à vous, y compris le Cottage Potter au Pays de Gales, la moitié de la Shell Magical International Company, qui est l'une des plus grandes compagnies magiques au monde, le coffre du vieux Potter à Gringotts, Godric's Hollow et aussi le coffre Potter-Evans à Gringotts… »

Harry pâlit.

« Mais c'est… c'est… »

« C'est beaucoup. » M. Boot termina la phrase bégayée par Harry. « Quand vous serez majeur, vous serez l'un des descendants sang-purs les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne. Oh, et aussi longtemps que M. Black ne se marie pas et n'a pas un fils ou une fille, vous et Miss Anne Black êtes les héritiers des possessions de la famille Black. »

Harry dut fermer les yeux, car la salle tournait autour de lui. Il était riche, très, très riche. Il avait plus d'argent que les Dursley, et probablement encore plus que les Malfoy.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent. Et il n'avait jamais senti aussi clairement qu'il y avait des choses dans le monde qui ne pouvaient pas être achetées par de l'argent.

* * *

Severus détestait l'agitation constante que tout le monde semblait faire autour de ce gosse Potter. Il détestait le regard déçu de Dumbledore, le choc silencieux des étudiants - et surtout, il détestait les hymnes et les éloges des journaux au sujet de l'imbécile, et les histoires stupides qu'ils éditaient. Il y avait tellement d'articles sur la 'résurrection' de Potter que les élections officielles étaient passées comme un événement absolument sans importance et, bien que Patil ait gagné, Severus ne pouvait voir aucun journal avec sa photo en première page, juste Potter et encore Potter. 

Il avait confisqué pas moins de 17 exemplaires de différents journaux et magazines en une matinée et enlevé plus de 200 points au total, Serpentard inclus. Il n'en avait lu qu'un seul, mais ça l'avait rendu tellement furieux qu'il avait presque lancé un sort à Minerva qui était de nouveau venue pour lui parler. Ca n'avait pas été un article de cette foutue Rita Skeeter, il avait réussi à attraper un exemplaire du _Sorcier Décent_, le magazine favori des familles de sang-purs, mais même cet article avait fait bouillir son sang. Son titre était _'Quietus Snape – plus un sang-mélé_'. Bien sûr que non. Il était apparu que sa mère était une sorcière, pas une Moldue.

Et le ton du reste de l'article était le même. 'Rejeté par son oncle', 'L'orphelin le plus riche du Monde Sorcier', et une longue histoire déchirante au sujet de sa captivité à Nightmare Manor, de son évasion, de son héroïsme, de son absence d'égoïsme, de ses BUSE exceptionnelles, de sa récompense pour avoir sauvé la vie de Fudge, et ainsi de suite, sans fin. Et des photos, des photos et des photos : le gosse et Albus apparaissant devant le Ministère, le gosse se cachant dans les plis de la robe d'Albus, le gosse regardant dans l'appareil photo les yeux écarquillés, disparaissant dans le bâtiment du Ministère, réapparaissant dans l'entrée, sa cicatrice tristement célèbre clairement visible sur son front.

Potter, le gosse pompeux, l'idiot sauveur arrogant, toujours lui ! Severus serra les poings avec colère. Potter était de retour, et la communauté sorcière se comportait comme s'ils avaient déjà gagné la guerre ! Stupides espoirs ! Le garçon n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant irresponsable. S'ils lui faisaient confiance, la guerre était déjà perdue !

Severus était tellement furieux alors qu'il approchait de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, qu'il retira quarante points à sa propre maison juste parce que deux seconde année l'avaient bousculé dans un coin. D'abord, il avait voulu déjeuner dans ses propres appartements, mais après, il avait changé d'avis, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le prenne pour un lâche. Il pouvait faire face au garçon ! Ce qui s'était passé n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait trompé les autres. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait abusé de la confiance des autres. Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir honteux ?

La température dans la Grande Salle diminua presque réellement lorsqu'il entra. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, ignorant les mouvements habituels de haine et d'aversion. Il n'avait jamais été le préféré de quelqu'un, de toute façon. Cependant, le silence froid de ses collègues le dérangeait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas leurs foutues affaires.

Il fut néanmoins très dur de supporter le déjeuner.

Et dès qu'il se retira à son bureau, la première personne qu'il rencontra était l'autre Golden Boy de Gryffondor, le Cracmol Black qui venait lui crier dessus, supposa-t-il quand il vit l'ex-Animagus.

« Snape. Nous devons parler. » Dit l'homme sans s'inquiéter de petites choses telles que des salutations.

« Non. » Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Mais Black insista.

« Tu as été le gardien du garçon pendant un an. Maintenant, ce rôle m'a été confié. Nous devons parler. »

Black avait marqué un point, vraiment.

« Que veux-tu ? » Aboya-t-il, irrité.

« Te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, poser quelques questions et partir. »

« Bien. Tu as quinze minutes. »

« C'est suffisant. » Approuva Black. Severus le conduisit dans son bureau.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et, à la surprise de Severus, Black ouvrit la bouche et commença un discours sur un ton civil.

« Je peux comprendre que tu sois fâché, Snape. Je crois que tu te sens trahi. Mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas Quietus qui t'a trahi. Il a toujours voulu te dire la vérité depuis que tu as regagné conscience à l'hôpital… »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve, Black, mais continue. » Interjeta Severus.

Black pâlit et retint apparemment une remarque brutale.

« Vrai. Je n'ai aucune preuve. Et je n'ai aucune preuve de votre précédente relation autre que mon expérience, mais même toi ne peux nier que, depuis que tu t'es réveillé de ton coma, le garçon a toujours été à tes côtés. Il t'a aidé, il s'est occupé de toi. Il t'aime, et tu l'as simplement rejeté comme… comme… » Black hésita, et Severus utilisa ce moment pour faire ses remarques.

« Tu n'as encore aucune preuve, Black. Comment puis-je savoir qu'il prenait vraiment soin de moi ou que tout son comportement n'était rien d'autre qu'une farce pour se protéger ? Ou Albus et lui pouvaient avoir d'autres choses à l'esprit – comment puis-je savoir ? Je ne veux plus de mensonges, et je n'ai pas besoin du gosse de Potter, même s'il est le bâtard de mon frère… »

« Tu… tu… » Le visage de Black devint pourpre, et il se leva, dominant Snape de toute sa hauteur. « Tu viens juste de le traiter de bâtard… »

« Et alors ? Il l'est, non ? Mon frère n'a pas épousé Evans. C'est le saint James Potter qui a sauvé la pauvre fille… » Mais il ne put pas finir. L'instant suivant, un poing atterrit sur sa joue et la chaise dans laquelle il était assis se renversa. Severus sortit sa baguette, mais avant qu'il se lève pour attaquer son pire ennemi, son bureau était vide. Le Cracmol s'était sauvé.

* * *

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de lui parler ! » claqua Harry à son parrain. « Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Tu savais que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation ! » 

« Qui- Harry, je voulais juste aider ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je suis parfaitement bien tout seul ! » hurla Harry en sortant brusquement de la salle de classe vide où il avait rencontré son gardien légal.

Il n'avait jamais voulu finir sa vie comme il le faisait maintenant. C'était simplement trop. Beaucoup trop.

Il n'était pas un adulte, réalisa-t-il. Ou est-ce que même les adultes ressentaient de la douleur ? Du désespoir ? De la peur ? De la tristesse ? Il secoua la tête. Il avait juste seize ans ! Et les derniers jours avaient été trop remplis. Les journalistes, le Ministère, la douleur du sort, et la première fois qu'il avait entendu le nom de la mère de sa mère ! Personne ne lui avait jamais dit le nom de sa grand-mère ! Et après, les deux actes de rejet. Ils lui brisaient tout simplement le cœur. Personne n'avait besoin de lui, ses parents, ses grands-parents, son beau-père et les parents de celui-ci étaient tous morts et les deux parents vivants qu'il avait ne se souciaient pas de lui, ni de sa vie, mais surtout Severus… Severus qui l'avait tenu après son cauchemar il y a juste trois nuits, le rejetait maintenant et prétendait qu'Harry n'existait même plus, et avait écrit cette lettre horrible… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Oui, Dumbledore et lui avaient abusé de sa confiance mais la vengeance était beaucoup plus cruelle que l'acte lui-même, et c'était seulement Harry qui devait porter ce fardeau, Dumbledore s'en était sorti indemne bien que ça ait été son idée !

Harry croyait sérieusement qu'il ne lui restait plus de larme après les pleurs et les sanglots répétés des deux derniers jours, mais sa vue était trouble et ses yeux s'humidifiaient de nouveau, ses genoux tremblaient, et toute sa force le quitta. Que voulait le monde entier de lui ? Il était juste un garçon faible, il n'était pas un sauveur ou un héros, et maintenant, il pleurait encore comme un bébé. Il se détestait.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est, Snape ? Papa t'a abandonné ? » Une voix froide et sarcastique ronronna derrière lui. Harry ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy voit son visage imbibé de larmes et ses yeux rouges. C'était assez de s'occuper de sa propre faiblesse seul.

« Mon père est mort, Malfoy, il y a plus de seize ans. » dit-il calmement, trop fatigué pour se battre.

« Tu sais de qui je parle. » Malfoy ne sembla pas troublé par la douce réponse d'Harry. « Ton très cher Severus. Tu l'appelais papa, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je le faisais. » répondit Harry, « Mais j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des années. » ajouta-t-il, sa voix ayant l'air de provenir d'un puits sombre et profond.

« Nostalgique, n'est-ce pas ? » La cruelle raillerie continua.

« Non. Juste triste. Maintenant, si tu pouvais être gentil… Laisse-moi tranquille, Malfoy. »

« Je ne pense pas que ton cher professeur Snape te réclamera jamais. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Harry, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il laissa échapper un petit rire court et amer. « Ouais, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi devrais-je m'en inquiéter ? » Il se retourna soudainement et regarda Malfoy dans les yeux, sans faire attention au fait que le garçon blond puisse ou non voir ses larmes. « Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention à quelqu'un ? Pourquoi devrais-je être enragé par tes provocations ? » Il ouvrit les bras et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mais je suis coincé dans ce monde et je m'inquiète de ce que les gens pensent et disent de moi. Ce n'est pas facile, Malfoy. Je déteste ça. » Il contourna le Serpentard légèrement choqué et lui dit au revoir.

« On se voit demain en Arithmancie. » dit Harry, d'un ton faussement poli, en partant. Il n'alla cependant pas très loin : quelques tournants plus tard, une voix calme et féminine l'arrêta.

« M. Snape, un mot. »

Harry regarda sa Directrice de Maison d'un air méfiant : il n'était pas vraiment près pour une autre conversation.

« Oui, professeur ? »

Elle le conduisit à l'intérieur et, après quelques instants, Harry remarqua avec surprise qu'ils étaient dans les appartements privés du professeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il le réalisa et il jeta un regard attentif autour de lui. Comme ceux de Severus, les quartiers de McGonagall n'étaient pas décorés aux couleurs de sa maison : le vert-foncé et le bleu étaient les tonalités dominantes, et il y avait un peu de rouge foncé, presque brun. Le professeur désigna une chaise, près de la cheminée et Harry s'assit avec obéissance. La sorcière sévère s'assit face à lui, et elle laissa échapper :

« Harry, je... je... » La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur de Métamorphose chercher ses mots. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom auparavant.

« Oui ? » déglutit-il.

« Je voulais juste dire que je suis désolée que les choses se soient passées de cette façon… »

« Ce n'était pas votre faute, professeur. » sourit tristement Harry.

« Ecoutez, Harry. J'ai parlé à Severus cette nuit. Non » Elle éleva la voix quand elle vit qu'Harry se préparait à l'interrompre. « Ce n'était pas à propos de sa garde. J'ai simplement essayé de le persuader de vous prendre dans sa classe de Potions Avancées. Il a refusé. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Je sais que vous aimez les Potions. » Harry haussa juste les épaules. Pour le moment, la seule émotion qu'il pourrait ressentir était un vide béant, « Et je voulais juste vous encourager à ne pas abandonner vos études de Potions. Je suis sûr que Miss Granger vous aidera, ou même M. Londubat, si vous le leur demandez… et peut-être que plus tard, quand Severus retrouvera ses esprits, il vous reprendra - et vous ne serez pas en retard. »

Harry parvint à faire un autre léger signe d'assentiment.

« Vous devez savoir que nous, vos professeurs, serons là pour vous si vous avez besoin de nous. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide. Nous savons tous que ce sont des temps très difficiles pour vous. Plus difficiles que jamais, et pourtant vous avez presque toujours dû faire face à des situations difficiles… »

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il se sentait comme s'il était dans un vide. Vide d'horreur. Le néant l'effrayait, mais il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour le combattre.

Presque en transe, il laissa McGonagall le mener jusqu'à sa propre chambre, il sentit - pas sans honte et agitation - des mains attentionnées lui mettre son pyjama, et les mêmes mains remplièrent étroitement les couvertures autour de lui, comme Severus avait l'habitude de le faire… Il sentit une potion sur ses lèvres… armoise… oh, la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve… mais elle provoquait une accoutumance, pensa-t-il, mais il n'avait pas prit la potion depuis des mois…

« La vie pue. » Furent ses derniers mots et, à sa grande surprise, une voix pleine de larmes, très différente de la sévère McGonagall, lui répondit,

« Oui, elle pue. »

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent dans un brouillard et Harry fut extrêmement reconnaissant à Dumbledore et à McGonagall de l'avoir nommé Préfet en Chef, car maintenant, il avait sa propre chambre, au lieu de rester dans le dortoir sous la pression du regard scrutateur de Ron, de l'amitié compatissante de Neville et de l'intérêt curieux de Dean et de Seamus. Dans sa chambre, il était seul après que les cours et il n'avait pas à aller à la bibliothèque, où il pourrait rencontrer Severus n'importe quand, pour étudier. 

Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à face avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le rencontrer, ou même le regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir la froideur et le rejet dans les orbes noirs familiers, il ne voulait pas des remarques acerbes et des sarcasmes acides – c'était pourquoi il ne voulait même pas essayer de discuter avec l'homme au sujet de sa classe de Potions Avancées. Oh, non, Harry avait une période suffisamment difficile sans avoir des cours où il serait remarqué et ridiculisé, il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de ce sentiment en plus de ses émotions blessées.

Et même maintenant, Harry ne comprenait pas le comportement de son oncle. Mais il ne voulait pas poser de questions.

Lorsque le week-end arriva, Harry remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'avait même pas vu l'homme.

Les repas étaient les moments les plus difficiles pour l'éviter. Généralement, Hermione l'aidait, bien que pas délibérément : ils entraient dans la Grande Salle ensemble, et Harry faisait toujours attention à se tenir sur le côté droit de la jeune fille, de sorte qu'elle soit entre lui et la table des professeurs. Et il se forçait à ne pas regarder dans cette direction. Il se moquait que Severus le prenne pour un lâche.

Samedi matin, cependant, fut différent. D'abord, Hermione n'était nulle part en vue et il dut se rendre seul à la Grande Salle. Il y avait seulement quelques étudiants prenant leur petit déjeuner et aucun d'eux n'était l'ami ou le camarade de classe d'Harry, donc il s'assit seul à sa place habituelle, mais il put voir du coin de l'œil que Severus était bien là. Son appétit disparut, mais il se força à boire au moins un verre de jus de citrouille avant de partir en se sauvant.

Il réussit presque. Presque. Mais la voix du Directeur l'arrêta.

« Quietus, s'il te plait. »

Il s'arrêta, et tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent. S'il se tournait vers le Directeur, il ferait aussi face à Severus. Le jus de citrouille dans son estomac fit un mouvement incommode, et Harry déglutit pour éviter une humiliation au milieu de la salle. Il rendit son visage sans expression et, lentement, se retourna.

« Oui, M le Directeur ? »

« Viens à mon bureau à 10 heure, s'il te plait. C'est important. »

« Oui, M le Directeur. » dit-il et, involontairement, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le grand homme sombre, à côté de Dumbledore. L'homme refusa de le regarder. Harry soupira et partit.

« Quietus, attend ! » Il entendit une autre voix juste quand il quittait la Grande Salle.

C'était Erica, le nouveau membre de la bonne vieille Maison de Serpentard. L'autre personne après laquelle avait été Voldemort - mais maintenant que la vérité sur le fait qu'Harry avait survécu était devenu publique, elle était bien plus en sécurité que jamais auparavant. A présent, il était clair que lui, fils de Quietus Snape (qui avait été sur le point de devenir le successeur de Dumbledore - Hermione avait montré à Harry un article où il pouvait même lire CE détail !) était le véritable ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le seul qui pouvait le combattre et le vaincre. Oui, c'était très clair pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres - Harry l'avait vu, et avait senti la colère et la fureur qui remplissaient le corps semblable à celui d'un serpent, avait vu les yeux rouges tourbillonnant d'envie de vengeance et de rage, et avait subi les sorts qu'il avait lancé sur ses serviteurs.

Harry soupira et tourna la tête.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, fatigué.

La jeune fille s'arrêta à côté de lui.

« Je… Je voulais juste te dire que tu ne devrais pas t'isoler comme tu le fais ces jours-ci. Que… que tu dois essayer… »

Harry secoua la tête avec ennui.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? J'ai besoin d'un certain temps pour me réhabituer à la situation actuelle. Et je ne suis pas une personne très sociable. »

« Mais tu es dans tous les journaux ! » s'écria la jeune fille avec incrédulité.

« Je ne l'ai pas choisi. » claqua Harry en retour. « Je n'ai pas demandé de publicité ! »

« Oh, je vois… » Elle regarda Harry et changea soudainement de sujet. « J'ai entendu dire que tu ne serais pas dans la classe de Potions Avancées. C'est vrai ? » Harry acquiesça simplement. Erica déglutit et continua. « Il… m'a accepté dans cette classe, mais je ne sais pas si je… dans mon ancienne école, nous suivions un autre programme et je pensais juste te demander si… »

« Si… ? » demanda Harry après un court silence.

« Si tu pourrais m'aider et me montrer ce que tu as appris l'année dernière… »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi moi ? Il y a Ares ou Malfoy dans ta Maison, ou Pansy… »

Erica sourit légèrement.

« Je ne les connais pas, mais je te connais. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Tu ne m'as vu qu'une seule fois avant ! »

« Oui, mais… tu es le meilleur en Potions. Et tu… tu connais le programme d'études Avancées, tu as travaillé avec le professeur Snape l'année dernière… »

Harry acquiesça sombrement.

« Oui, mais ça ne signifie pas que je suis la meilleure personne pour t'aider. »

« Très bien. » céda la jeune fille. « Cependant, je voulais juste une occasion de revoir le sujet. »

« Une ? » demanda Harry en retour, sachant qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans le piège.

« Une. » approuva la jeune fille.

« D'accord. » opina Harry, vaincu. « Alors, demain, après dîner, à la bibliothèque, section Mysticisme Arabe. Apporte tes livres de potions avec toi. »

« Bien sûr. » Elle lui fit un autre sourire lumineux et partit. Harry soupira, soulagé. Si la jeune fille savait qu'il avait accepté pour une seule raison, elle serait absolument furieuse. Mais la raison était là : Erica Knight avait le même nom de famille qu'Armena Helen Knight, la femme de Harold Winston Potter !

* * *

« Harry ? » Une voix hésitante. 

« C'est vraiment toi ? » Une autre.

« Mon cher garçon », Un murmure.

« Si seulement nous avions su… »

Des sanglots étouffés et des regards pleins d'espoir saluèrent Harry dans le bureau du directeur.

Les Weasley, encore. Mais cette fois personne n'osa le toucher, ils le regardaient juste, Mrs Weasley au bord des larmes, M. Weasley souriant avec hésitation, George avec un calme imposé sur sa figure, Bill secoué, Charlie avec des étincelles dans ses yeux, Percy les joues teintes d'un rouge écarlate, Ginny avec gaieté et Ron – en fait, Ron rougissait de façon similaire à Percy.

Seul Fred manquait – et il manquerait pour toujours, Harry pensa, et il trembla. Fred manquait. C'était sa faute.

« Tu es revenu… » Mrs Weasley murmura.

« Il n'est jamais parti, Maman », dit Geroge et il jeta un regard froid à ses deux frères rouges de honte. « Il a toujours été là. C'était si évident… » Il s'arrêta, comme s'il attendait que son jumeau finisse sa phrase, mais il n'y avait personne pour le faire.

« Vous avez… ? » Harry le regardait avec incertitude, et le garçon acquiesça.

« Nous le savions depuis notre première rencontre à Fleury et Bott. »

« Vous… comment ? » balbutia Harry.

« Simple. C'était toi. Seulement ton apparence a changé, la personne derrière le visage est restée la même. Fred voulait le dire à Ron, mais au début on n'était pas sûr. Et plus tard… Ron était un tel… »

« Un salaud », murmura Ron et George sourit légèrement.

« Oh, oui un salaud précisément. Donc nous avons décidé que non. Nous ne voulions pas vous mettre en danger, toi ou le professeur Snape », son sourire devient amer, « Cependant, comme j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait finalement réussi à te mettre en danger… »

Harry regarda tout d'un coup le sol et haussa les épaules.

« Je suis content que la vérité ait éclaté ». Il leva les yeux. « Je haïssais ces mensonges. Ces demi-vérités, ces secrets, les explications interminables. Maintenant, je peux à nouveau être moi-même. »

« Tu as été toi-même, Quietus », dit George.

Un court silence.

« Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous », ajouta M. Weasley. « Si jamais tu as besoin d'une famille… »

Harry tressaillit.

« J'ai Sirius », murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Mais merci quand même… »

« Non, Harry, tu n'as pas à nous remercier pour quoi que ce soit », Mrs Weasley ne put résister plus longtemps : elle s'avança et l'enlaça fermement. « Tu es un fils pour nous. Rien n'a changé. »

_Tout a changé_, pensa Harry, mais cette fois il se força à ne pas s'effondrer. Il ne voulait pas étaler encore une fois sa faiblesse.

Percy s'approcha.

« Harry… »

Harry recula involontairement. Son aversion envers Percy n'avait pas changé, il ne lui faisait toujours pas assez confiance pour lui pardonner ces choses dans la salle louche. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un regard froid au garçon plus grand.

« Je ne veux pas de vengeance, Percy », dit-il d'un ton glacial. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux oublier ta vengeance et ta haine contre un simple garçon – et ce n'est pas vraiment important que ce garçon soit moi. »

« Je veux juste m'excuser », sa voix était suppliante.

« Mais je ne suis pas prêt à pardonner. »

« Mais Ron… »

« Arrête. Le cas de Ron est un sujet entre lui et moi », quelque chose dans le regard de Ron s'adoucit aux paroles d'Harry.

« Mais ce que je t'ai fait n'est pas mieux que les agissements de Percy… » dit sérieusement son ex-ami.

« Non », Harry secoua la tête. « Ils ne peuvent pas être comparés, Ron. Ce que tu as fait était cruel, c'est vrai, mais nous étions face à face, un contre un et tu n'as pas utilisé ta position officielle pour me torturer – parce que tu n'en avais pas. C'était plus comme un duel, et j'aurais dû être plus prudent. Mais dans le cas de Percy… c'est une autre affaire. Comme Auror du Ministère et adulte il était dans une position très délicate. Et j'étais complètement impuissant, je n'avais pas ma baguette, et je n'avais pas la possibilité de partir. »

Ron opina et le rougissement de Percy s'accentua.

Les sujets qui furent abordés plus tard furent beaucoup moins embarrassants.

* * *

Après que Madame Pince ait laissé échapper que le garçon Potter n'avait pas été dans la bibliothèque de toute la semaine, Severus décida d'aller chercher ces livres de potions de la section de Mysticisme Arabe. En tant que Préfet en Chef, soit le môme était dans sa propre chambre, soit il traînait avec ses admirateurs – trop de Serpentards étaient parmi eux pourtant. – il était donc impossible de le rencontrer dans la bibliothèque un dimanche soir. 

Non, il n'avait définitivement pas peur de rencontrer le môme, il voulait juste éviter de le voir : un Potter avec un visage de Snape ! Scandale ! Cependant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi il s'était mis à haïr le garçon avec tant de passion. C'était un sentiment inexplicable, mais profond et fort et son sens de la trahison émergea encore plus. Peut-être que Minerva avait-elle raison et que quelque chose avait été corrompu par ce stupide Charme de Mémoire – si c'était en fait lui qui avait jeté ce foutu sort et pas Albus ou le môme…

Heureusement, la section de Mysticisme Arabe était vide et il pouvait chercher librement sur les étagères. Severus sourit en prenant un lourd volume de l'étagère la plus haute, et il était sur le point de s'asseoir et de le lire quand des voix interrompirent le silence de la librairie.

Une voix masculine et une voix féminine. Severus sourit d'un air moqueur et mit rapidement le livre à sa place. Peut-être pourrait-il retirer quelques points avant de travailler s'il surprenait le couple dans une situation compromettante. Il sortit de la section arabique et s'arrêta derrière la rangée d'étagères voisine : il semblait logique que le couple qui recherchait un peu d'intimité choisirait la section susmentionnée.

« Et alors ? » demanda la voix de femme. C'était une voix inconnue, Severus ne l'avait jamais entendue : ce devait être la nouvelle élève de sa maison, cette fille Knight.

« As-tu amenée tes livres de Potions ? » Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta. Le môme Potter !

« Bien sûr. Tu me l'avais dit », la fille répondit et Severus ricana. La fille flirtait avec la célébrité de l'école !

« OK. J'ai amené mon livre de Potions de cinquième année et les notes que j'ai prises en cours. Voyons voir… »

Rien d'intéressant : bruissement de papier, un grincement lorsque quelqu'un changea de position sur sa chaise.

« Ares m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur en Potions », roucoula la fille. Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je l'étais. », répondit lentement Potter et il feuilleta un autre livre. « Je suis exclu des cours désormais. »

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas au professeur de… » elle ne finit pas, Potter l'interrompit.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Nous sommes venus ici pour vérifier ton programme de Potions et pas pour parler des derniers tournants de ma vie ». Potter n'était apparemment pas conscient des intentions de la fille.

« C'est la vérité alors ? »

« Quoi ? » aboya Potter. Oh, de l'agacement ?

« Ce que disent les journaux. »

« A quoi penses-tu précisément ? » demanda-t-il d'une politesse moqueuse. « Ils écrivent beaucoup de choses. »

Severus rit presque. Potter ne pouvait d'une certaine manière pas réaliser qu'il s'était impliqué dans une conversation qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

« Cette histoire à propos de toi et du professeur Snape ». Oh, oh. Potter ne réagit pas, donc la fille continua. « Qu'il t'a déshérité. »

« Quoi ? » cria Potter, incrédule. « Foutaises. Il ne m'a pas déshérité, je ne suis pas son héritier », commença à expliquer Potter. Bravo, Miss Knight ! Magnifique piège. « Il a juste rejeté la possibilité d'être mon tuteur, c'est tout ». Il devait fusiller du regard la fille, puisqu'il y eut un silence pendant de longs moments et après que le môme commença à expliquer le programme de l'année dernière à la fille, mais apparemment seulement les parties qu'elle n'avait pas apprises à son école. Severus devait avouer que le garçon était en effet un très bon élève en Potions. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire, bien sûr, qu'il l'autoriserait dans ses cours.

Après un moment Severus s'ennuya et décida de partir, mais la fille posa soudainement une autre question d'une voix très basse.

« Et…c'est vrai que Snape… »

« _Professeur_ Snape pour toi », interjeta à voix haute Potter. Lui, apparemment n'avait aucune intention de chuchoter.

« …que le _Professeur_ Snape », continua la fille à voix basse, « est un Mangemort ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Severus pensa que la fille ferait un parfait reporter, encore meilleure que cette fichue Rita Skeeter.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Siffla soudainement Potter. « Comment oses-tu ? »

« Qu-Quoi ? » balbutia la fille.

« Comment oses-tu l'accuser d'un tel crime ? » La voix de Potter était toujours un sifflement tranchant. « Comment oses-tu déformer encore plus les mensonges des journaux. Tu peux le lire partout ! »

« Mais tu as vécu avec lui pendant un an. Tu le connais mieux… »

« Hors de ma vue », dit Potter d'une voix soudainement calme.

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit va-t'en ! Le soutien est fini. Cherche un autre garçon pour flirter. Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Oh. Potter n'était pas le simple d'esprit qu'il semblait être.

« Tu le regretteras, Harry », la voix de la fille était blessée.

« Je ne pense pas que je le regretterai si tu pars maintenant. Mais je ferais sûrement quelque chose que je regretterai si tu ne pars pas maintenant ! »

Après le départ de la fille, Potter ne bougea pas pendant longtemps.

Quand Severus sortit de sa cachette, il pouvait voir la forme maigre prostrée sur le bureau, son visage enfouie dans ses bras, ses seules épaules tremblantes révélant qu'il pleurait. Severus s'arrêta, et pour la première fois depuis ces derniers jours un peu de confusion commença à atténuer la haine massive qu'il ressentait pour le garçon.

* * *

La suite dans une semaine! 


	10. Souvenirs

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 10 - Souvenirs 

Harry arriva de la même manière que d'habitude : il tomba simplement face contre terre alors qu'il essayait de sortir de la cheminée. Quelqu'un attrapa son bras et l'aida à se relever.

« Albus m'a dit que vous viendriez. » La voix calme et profonde eut un effet calmant sur l'humeur plutôt instable d'Harry. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il regarda le visage inquiet de la Guérisseuse en Chef.

« Je dois vous parler. » Laissa échapper Harry, la gorge sèche. « Je dois savoir… je… que… »

« Je sais, jeune homme. » La femme le conduisit vers un fauteuil et s'appuya sur la cheminée à sa manière habituelle. « Albus m'a parlé de la baguette. Et si je me souviens bien, vous connaissez les Charmes de Mémoire et les dangers de leur utilisation. »

« Oui. » Murmura Harry, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. « Mais… je dois être sûr. Je… » Il ne put pas continuer. Sa voix s'éteignit. « Me détestera-t-il toujours ? » Cria-t-il soudainement.

La femme soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Vous rappelez-vous de la fois où nous avons parlé de l'état de Severus, juste avant votre première visite ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui. » Dit de nouveau Harry.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous vous rappelez de cette conversation ? »

Harry se concentra fortement pour se rappeler de ces paroles d'il y a deux mois.

« Vous m'avez dit que ses émotions étaient fortement endommagées parce qu'il avait supprimé les souvenirs de son frère de son esprit, et qu'il avait presque totalement perdu la trace de ses anciennes motivations. Et qu'il était confus. » Ajouta-t-il après coup. « Mais c'était il y a deux mois ! »

« Jeune homme, la situation n'est pas aussi simple que vous l'imaginez. Deux mois ne sont pas suffisamment longs pour guérir des blessures - et certainement pas pour guérir des blessures émotionnelles. »

A ces mots, Harry se calma. Si quelqu'un savait qu'il était très difficile de surpasser les chocs émotifs, c'était lui. Pour lui, cela avait pris plus d'un an pour qu'il se libère des conséquences de sa captivité, et il n'était toujours pas complètement guéri : il avait toujours des cauchemars et des rechutes, comme cette attaque de panique, il y quelques jours, il avait toujours des problèmes pour manger et il était une épave émotive : la quantité de pleurs de ces derniers jours était alarmante.

Donc, il acquiesça.

« D'autre part, pour Severus, votre quatrième année date de seulement deux mois et demi. Son aversion envers Harry Potter est aussi vive qu'elle l'était alors. Votre comportement réservé envers lui a juste empiré la situation. Il vous déteste parce que vous êtes Harry Potter, et… »

« Mais je ne suis pas le Harry Potter qu'il connaissait lors de ma quatrième année ! » lança Harry. « Je suis son neveu et j'ai essayé de lui dire autant de choses que je le pouvais, parfois contre les souhaits du Directeur. »

« Oui, mais vous ne lui avez pas dit la chose la plus importante… »

« PARCE QUE DUMBELDORE ME L'A INTERDIT ! » Les larmes commençaient à piquer les cils d'Harry mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de colère, pas de la douleur ou de désespoir. « Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais essayé de comprendre Harry Potter - et pour lui, vous êtes plus Harry Potter que son neveu. Mais il y a quelque chose de pire que cela : il se sent - et il est - très exposé, à la différence de beaucoup d'autres gens Obliviatés. En général, un charme d'amnésie affecte seulement une petite partie de l'esprit humain, quelques souvenirs mineurs, des choses subtiles, et la personne Obliviatée ne réalise souvent même pas qu'elle a été attaquée. Mais dans son cas, le Charme de Mémoire était si complet et si important qu'il pourrait l'avoir compris même si nous ne lui avions pas dit. Donc, il est conscient de sa faiblesse : qu'il a une mémoire pleine de lacunes et de trous béants, et qu'il ne peut pas combler ces trous, qu'il a besoin d'autres personnes pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé, qu'il a besoin de personnes à qui faire confiance, des personnes qui n'abuserons pas de sa faiblesse. Et je pense qu'Albus aurait dû lui dire il y a bien longtemps de nombreuses parties de la vérité, mais il n'a pas voulu risquer la fidélité de Severus. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par sa fidélité ? » Siffla Harry.

« Je pense que c'était la raison principale du secret d'Albus. Il n'était plus sûr de la loyauté de Severus puisqu'elle était basée sur la mort de son frère. Donc, il avait besoin d'un autre lien pour attacher Severus à l'Ordre et pour le maintenir éloigné de Vous-Savez-Qui, et c'était vous, son supposé fils. »

Harry baissa la tête de colère.

« Je vois. Il m'a dit que c'était pour ma protection. »

« Probablement les deux. » Se pressa d'approuver la Guérisseuse. Harry releva son visage.

« C'est donc la situation, maintenant. Mais y a-t-il un espoir que Severus regagne ses souvenirs ou une partie d'entre eux ? J'ai lu qu'il n'y en avait pas, mais je veux l'entendre de quelqu'un qui a l'expérience de beaucoup d'années dans ce domaine. »

La femme sourit tristement.

« Peut-être que je suis l'un des guérisseurs les plus expérimentés, jeune homme, mais ça ne signifie pas que je peux vous donner des affirmations absolument certaines au sujet du futur état mental de Severus. »

« Vous tournez autour du pot. » Dit sombrement Harry. « Dites-moi la vérité, s'il vous plait. Je veux… je dois savoir ! »

Il se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment. Finalement, ce fut la guérisseuse qui abandonna.

« Très bien. » Dit-elle fermement. « Ma réponse est non. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'il récupère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La femme se prépara apparemment à une longue explication.

« Un Sort de Mémoire correctement lancé ne modifie pas le contenu de l'esprit, il élève seulement des portes et des murs autour de certains secteurs, souvenirs ou images. Notre travail est de supprimer ces murs et de rendre les souvenirs perdus à notre patient. C'est un processus plutôt long et nous l'avons suivi, parce que nous pensions que Severus avait correctement jeté le sort. Comme vous l'avez vu, ça a été complètement infructueux. L'état de Severus n'a pas changé, pas même un peu, parce que son Sortilège de Mémoire était loin d'être correct. Cela signifie que le charme, au lieu d'élever des murs et des portes, a probablement effacé ces souvenirs ou les a endommagés de manière permanente. » La guérisseuse se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'assit. « Je n'ai eu que cinq patients comme Severus dans ma carrière. Et aucun d'eux n'a récupéré. » Elle s'arrêta pendant un instant. « Albus m'a raconté comment il vous traitait à présent. C'est partiellement à cause du charme incorrect. Pas seulement sa précédente aversion. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Je ne sais pas, jeune homme. » Chuchota-t-elle, semblant un peu défaite.

* * *

Après être revenu de sa réunion avec la Guérisseuse en Chef, Harry avait complètement refusé de participer à tout ce que ses amis avaient prévu. Il se retira dans sa chambre et passa la majeure partie des journées là, apparaissant rarement et faisant de pitoyables tentatives pour étudier. Même ses cours ne l'intéressaient plus. Et ce n'était pas la faute de ses professeurs, ils faisaient de leur mieux. 

Le nouveau professeur de Défense, professeur Noir, était très gentille avec lui et l'aidait énormément, elle avait proposé quelques cours particuliers en duel, qu'Harry avait immédiatement refusés, bien qu'il sache qu'il avait besoin de pratique. Mais il s'en moquait.

McGonagall, au grand soulagement d'Harry, ne changea pas son comportement envers Harry, elle resta le professeur strict et sévère qu'il connaissait, ce qui rendait sa situation plus supportable, mais… Harry pouvait parfois sentir sa sympathie lorsqu'il saisissait un regard inquiet lancé dans sa direction, et il détestait cela. Il n'avait pas besoin d'inquiétude ou de pitié.

Le professeur d'Arithmancie le surchargeait d'exercices et de travail, comme le professeur Flitwick, même Binns semblait réaliser que quelque chose était arrivé à son élève favori, parce qu'il invita Harry dans ses quartiers personnels (Harry se demandait pourquoi un fantôme avait besoin d'appartements privés) et lui prêta quelques livres qui étaient, de manière surprenante, plutôt intéressants.

La sixième classe d'ASPIC qu'Harry avait décidé de prendre était Botanique, et ce n'était pas différent des cours des années précédentes : même ses camarades étaient identiques. Apparemment, la Botanique était la classe dans laquelle presque tout le monde recevait des notes suffisamment bonnes pour continuer leurs études.

Ainsi, Harry allait de cours en cours et se forçait à étudier, à manger, à dormir, à continuer à marcher et à vivre, mais son esprit n'y était pas. Il rejouait encore et encore sa conversation avec la vieille guérisseuse, discutant avec lui-même, cherchant désespérément une solution mais, alors le temps passait, après plusieurs semaines, il dut finalement accepter le fait que Severus ne serait plus jamais le même. Et il devait passer à autre chose. Mais ce 'passer à autre chose' ne signifiait pas qu'il abandonnerait Severus. Pas du tout. Il avait une autre idée.

Elle lui était apparue pendant une leçon de Défense, la dernière semaine de septembre, quand ils avaient finalement terminé de réviser le programme des BUSEs et que le professeur avait commencé à leur présenter les attentes pour les ASPICs de l'année prochaine. Harry s'ennuyait mortellement. Il avait déjà lu tous les livres recommandés pour cette année, et il ne pensait donc pas qu'il entendrait quelque chose d'important. Il laissa son esprit dériver, ainsi ce fut un choc quand il saisit quelques mots du long discours de son professeur.

« … et vous devez comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de murs ou de bouclier parfait. Chaque bouclier peut être pénétré ; chaque mur peut être traversé. Votre tâche est de trouver comment. Si une tentative échoue, vous devez essayer d'une autre manière. Cette année, nous apprendrons ces manières alternatives de traverser des boucliers, des murs et des systèmes personnels de sécurité… » Elle continua, mais les pensées d'Harry furent de nouveau distraites.

'_... il n'y a pas de murs ou de bouclier parfait…' _

'_Chaque bouclier peut être pénétré ; chaque mur peut être traversé.' _

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

'_Chaque bouclier peut être pénétré ; chaque mur peut être traversé.'_ La phrase se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête.

Et si la vieille guérisseuse avait tort ? Et si certaines parties des anciens souvenirs de Severus étaient intactes, et qu'il devait juste les trouver ? Et si ces domaines de souvenirs n'étaient pas totalement endommagés, si c'était seulement des suppositions et des hypothèses ? Et s'il y avait seulement des murs autour de ces souvenirs, juste des murs un peu plus forts que les murs moyens d'Obliviation ?

Harry devint tellement excité qu'il avait vraiment hâte que le cours se finisse. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas d'autre cours, juste le déjeuner après la leçon, mais il se moquait de stupidités comme le déjeuner pour l'instant. En entendant le professeur leur dire qu'ils pouvaient partir, il jeta ses livres dans son sac et se précipita vers la bibliothèque.

'_Chaque bouclier peut être pénétré ; chaque mur peut être traversé. Votre tâche est de trouver comment.' _

Il trouverait le chemin à travers les murs de Severus. C'était sa tâche, et il n'échouerait pas.

* * *

Severus bouillait toujours de colère lorsqu'il entra dans la salle avec sa classe de sixième année de Potions Avancées. Ce matin, il avait reçu le dernier numéro du _Préparateur Expérimenté_, et s'était presque évanoui quand il avait vu la photo de ce foutu garçon sur la couverture. 

Comment ?

Potter pouvait-il être partout ? Ce n'était pas _Sorcière_ _Hebdo_, ou la _Gazette du Sorcier_, jusqu'à présent, c'était un journal scientifique sérieux, donc il n'y avait pas de place pour les bâtards célèbres et arrogants comme Potter à l'intérieur, sans mentionner sur la couverture !

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez… » Avait-il murmuré en se levant brusquement, renversant ainsi sa chaise. Dumbledore lui avait jeté un coup d'œil curieux, mais Severus avait juste haussé les épaules et avait quitté la Grande Salle avec hâte. Il n'avait plus faim de toute façon.

Il voulait écrire une lettre au rédacteur pour protester contre la corruption apparente du journal par la renommée d'un garçon qui ne la méritait absolument pas, mais il savait qu'il devait d'abord lire l'article s'il voulait le faire correctement. Donc, il s'était assis dans sa chaise favorite et avait ouvert le journal.

Il avait presque eu une attaque quand il avait lu le titre : _'Quietus Harold Snape - un génie sur le point d'être perdu ?'_ Il avait toussé et avait recraché le thé qu'il buvait, sous le choc.

Pour la première fois depuis que la vérité avait éclaté, il y avait un article qui le blâmait vraiment de son comportement. Les autres articles le traitaient comme bâtard sans cœur, mais ça n'avait rien de surprenant et, dans un sens, ils avaient été totalement soulagés qu'un ex-Mangemort comme lui n'ai aucune influence sur leur précieux Survivant.

Mais cet article était complètement différent. Son auteur – McRee, de toutes les personnes ! – l'avait sérieusement attaqué au sujet de son rejet du garçon. _'J'ai eu l'honneur d'enseigner au garçon pendant quelques semaines et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais eu un apprenti aussi attentionné, intelligent et créatif que le jeune M. Snape qui à présent, après la décision de son oncle, est exclu d'un enseignement supérieur dans l'art subtil de la fabrication des potions, et il n'a donc aucun espoir d'avoir les qualifications appropriées pour obtenir la place qu'il mérite parmi les Maîtres des Potions.' _Severus hurla, mais l'article avait d'autres choses à dire : _'Nous avons tous lu le journal des deux Snape au sujet de leurs expérimentations sur la Potion Tue-Loup, et nous avons tous vu le large rôle qu'a joué le jeune M. Snape dans la création de la nouvelle concoction. Il est tout simplement intolérable que le professeur Snape, juste parce qu'il a appris que son neveu n'était autre qu'Harold Potter, refuse de lui enseigner…'_ et ainsi de suite, sans fin. La chose la plus énervante à propos de l'article était que le garçon était vraiment doué, Severus devait l'admettre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de comment ils avaient travaillé ensemble, des mouvements précis, de l'intérêt, de l'attention, et finalement, de son attachement à étudier, à comprendre.

Ca avait été… eh bien… satisfaisant de travailler avec lui. Il avait été un assistant excellent.

Mais il était néanmoins Potter, et Severus le détestait.

Donc, il était complètement furieux lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe. Voir Miss Granger et Londubat n'aida pas. Regarder la classe lutter pendant toute la préparation n'aida pas non plus. Principalement parce que Severus savait que le garçon ferait la potion facilement et parfaitement - il l'avait déjà vu la préparer.

Ainsi, à la fin de la leçon, Severus était livide.

« Miss Granger. Restez. » Claqua-t-il en direction de la fille. Elle sembla consternée, mais attendit patiemment que ses camarades aient quitté la salle.

« Oui, monsieur ? » Elle s'approcha du bureau du professeur, à l'extrémité de la pièce.

« Je veux parler à Potter, aujourd'hui, dans mon bureau, à vingt heures. »

Soudain, l'expression généralement ouverte de la fille devint soupçonneuse et tendue.

« Pourquoi, monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Ce n'est en rien vos affaires. » Dit froidement Severus en se levant. « Maintenant, allez-y. »

« Non. »

Severus se figea en plein mouvement. Il n'avait jamais, JAMAIS, entendu parler de Granger parlant d'une manière impolie à ses professeurs. Lentement, il se tourna vers elle.

« Non ? » Demanda-t-il, menaçant.

« Non. » Chuchota-t-elle, et Severus la vit lutter pour maintenir une apparence courageuse. Et elle répéta à nouveau, « Non. »

« Non quoi ? » Il se leva finalement et se rapprocha de jeune la fille effrayée.

« Je ne lui dirai pas, monsieur. » Elle déglutit. « Je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore blessé. Juste parce que vous avez lu cet article… »

« Comment savez-vous cela, jeune fille ? » Grogna Severus et il se tenait maintenant face à l'étudiante tremblante.

« Quiet a reçu son propre exemplaire, et je… l'ai vu sur la couverture. » Elle déglutit difficilement, « Et j'ai aussi lu l'article… » Sa voix s'éteignit et elle détourna son visage de l'expression menaçante de Severus.

« Je me moque de ce que vous pensez, Miss Granger, je veux toujours parler à Potter ce soir. »

« Je ne connais pas de Potter, monsieur. » Dit la jeune fille en faisant un pas en arrière. « Je ne peux pas délivrer votre message. »

« Dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre insolence, Miss Granger. »

La jeune fille le regarda et, de manière surprenante, il ne trouva que de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Oui, monsieur. » Dit-elle avant de partir.

Juste après qu'elle ai fermé la porte, Severus réalisa qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour transmettre son message.

* * *

« Ares m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, monsieur. » 

Severus leva les yeux des essais qu'il notait, puis il jeta un autre regard à sa montre. Il était huit heures précises.

« Fermez la porte. » Dit-il en posant sa plume. Il vit le garçon fermer rapidement la porte de bois brun, et se tourner, le regardant avec attente.

Severus se massa les temples de détresse, et il vit avec surprise qu'un léger sourire apparu sur le visage du garçon. Encore une fois, il enragea.

« Potter ! »

Le sourire disparut.

« Mon nom est Snape, monsieur. » Dit le garçon d'un ton impertinent. Severus serra les poings avec fureur.

« Vous avez lu l'article. » Continua Severus ignorant délibérément la remarque du garçon.

« Quel article ? » Le gosse cilla de confusion.

« Dans le _Préparateur Expérimenté_. » Siffla Severus.

« Non, monsieur. » Potter secoua la tête. « J'ai donné mon exemplaire à Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Un haussement d'épaules.

« Elle a vu quelque chose dedans et voulait le lire. Elle a dit qu'elle me le rendrait demain. »

Le calme du garçon énervait encore plus Severus. Manigançait-il encore quelque chose ?

« Ne pensez pas que juste à cause de cet article, je vous accepterai dans ma classe. »

« Quoi ? » Potter sembla surpris. « Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me reprendre. »

C'était vrai, mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur de Severus.

« Mais vous voulez revenir. » Siffla-t-il.

Potter haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Non. Pas vraiment. »

« Non ? » Dit-il, faussement intéressé. « Je ne suis pas assez bon pour notre célébrité locale, Potter ? »

Le garçon déglutit et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Mon nom est Snape, monsieur. » Répéta-t-il.

« Répondez à ma question ! » Cria Severus.

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit-il. « Vous ne me reprendrez pas. Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé. Je ne pense pas que mon opinion soit nécessaire dans ces circonstances. »

Il avait encore raison. Severus le détesta.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter. »

Le garçon frissonna, et dit lentement :

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Potter. Et vous ne pouvez pas retirer de points juste parce que vous ne m'aimez pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cette punition. »

« Rien ? » Eclata soudainement Severus. « Et les mensonges ? Les demi-vérités ? L'abus de mon ignorance ? »

De manière inattendue, le garçon baissa la tête.

« Je voulais vous le dire, dès le premier jour. » Chuchota-t-il. « Mais le Directeur avait peur de votre réaction. »

« Vous vouliez me le dire ? » Le sarcasme coulait dans la voix du Maître des Potions. « Encore un mensonge. »

« Non. » Le garçon secoua énergiquement la tête. « Je le voulais vraiment. Dès que j'ai pu, je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas votre fils. Je voulais vous dire qui j'étais, juste… j'étais… J'avais juste peur de vous perdre… » Les derniers mots à peine audibles.

« Vous avez réussi. » Répondit froidement Severus. Le visage du garçon se releva brusquement, et Severus vit les lignes de fatigue sur le jeune visage. Mais pas seulement de fatigue. Soudain, il s'aperçut, son lui de seize ans, dans ce visage, et autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver, quelque chose de lointain et de doux-amer, quelque chose qui le touchait profondément, si profondément que, pendant un instant, il ne put pas même respirer.

A présent, ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre.

Le garçon n'était pas un Potter. Il était en effet un Snape, avoua intérieurement Severus. Ou il était devenu fou.

« Maintenant, sortez. » Murmura-t-il avant que la confusion puisse franchir son masque impassible. « Et ne pensez pas que vous aurez une chance. »

Encore, _cette_ expression.

« Oui, monsieur. » Acquiesça le garçon avant de partir.

Mais la confusion resta.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Ron avec surprise, quand Harry émergea d'entre deux rangées d'étagères. 

« Je lis. » Répondit-il ironiquement en posant les livres qu'il portait dans des ses bras sur la table. « C'est la bibliothèque, Ron. »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à ses livres avec un peu d'étonnement.

« Pourquoi lis-tu des trucs pareils ? » Il souleva le livre épais qui était sur le dessus de la pile. « _Partage de souvenirs - un guide pratique._ » Lut-il à voix haute. « _Souvenirs_. » Etait un autre titre.

« Ron, s'il te plait. » Dit doucement Harry. « Ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

Ron s'assit et le regarda sérieusement.

« Tu fais ça pour Snape, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Félicitations. » Répondit ironiquement Harry. « Un point pour Gryffondor pour être si intelligent. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? » Demanda son ex-ami.

Harry soupira, et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Lui et Ron n'étaient toujours pas amis, ils étaient en termes neutres, ils faisaient rarement plus que se saluer et Harry savait que c'était principalement la culpabilité de Ron qui rendait leur relation presque insupportable. Ron avait été choqué quand il avait découvert il y a six mois qu'il avait presque tué quelqu'un. Son choc avait empiré quand il avait appris que la personne n'était personne d'autre qu'Harry.

« Tu peux deviner. » laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oh… » S'étrangla Ron. « Mais… il t'a rejeté… »

Naturellement, les détails n'étaient pas connus de tout le monde. Harry les avait dits seulement à Hermione, mais les autres pouvaient à peine suivre les événements des mois passés. La fin de la quatrième année - Snape - son fils - une humeur plus légère - des cours de Potions plus faciles - Malfoy – le disparition de Quietus - Voldemort (alias Vous-Savez-Qui) - Obliviaté (c'était une partie que beaucoup ne connaissaient pas) – long séjour à l'hôpital - des tensions entre Snape et son fils - puis à nouveau une bonne relation - un mot soudain dans un cours de Potions - rejet total - classes insupportables de Potions. De nouveau.

Harry soupira et décida finalement de ne pas réagir. Mais à présent, Ron était insistant.

« Ecoute, Harry, je suis venu pour te parler. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry haussa un sourcil, sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il avait ouvert il y a un instant.

« A la fin de l'année dernière, nous avons parlé et tu… tu as dit que tu voulais être ami avec moi. Et alors… depuis, j'ai pensé à toi, et soudain ; il est apparu que tu étais toi et je… » Il s'arrêta, puis cria. « Harry, je me suis senti tellement horrible ! Après que je t'ai attaqué à Pré-au-lard, j'ai voulu disparaître. J'avais honte de moi. Je… tu… » Ron baissa la voix. « Et quand j'ai appris la vérité… Harry, je sais que ce que je t'ai fait était horrible, mais… ça signifie que… ne pouvons-nous pas être de nouveau amis ? »

Cette fois, Harry sentit la détresse et la sincérité dans la voix de son ex-ami, donc il plaça le livre sur la table et, lentement, il se massa les tempes pensivement. Soudain, il réalisa que c'était l'une des habitudes caractéristiques de Severus, et son visage se fendit d'un demi-sourire.

« Je ne sais pas, Ron. » Répondit-il sincèrement. « Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le penses… »

« Pourquoi ? » Ron fronça les sourcils. « Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi ! »

« Et tu l'as fait à moi, Ron ! » Chuchota Harry en retour.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire ! » Ron frappa la table avec son poing. « J'étais ton meilleur ami. Je pensais que tu étais mort. C'était horrible. Horrible. » Ron secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Et puis… »

Soudain, Harry ne put plus écouter Ron. Il sauta sur ses pieds, saisit quelques livres devant lui et sortit de la bibliothèque aussi vite que possible. Mais pendant un court instant, il s'arrêta dans la porte.

« Je sais quelque chose à propos d'être malheureux, Ron. » Dit-il avant de partir.

Plus tard, dans sa chambre, il continua son étude sur les Pensines. C'était l'idée qui lui était apparue quand il avait commencé à penser à la condition de Severus après la sombre révélation de Dumbledore à propos de sa baguette.

Il n'était pas possible que Severus regagne ses souvenirs perdus, alors il lui donnerait ses propres souvenirs, autant qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait cependant quelques problèmes. D'abord, il n'avait pas de Pensine, deuxièmement il ne s'y connaissait pas assez. Sans mentionner qu'il ne voulait pas livrer ses souvenirs. Il voulait les partager, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait apprendre comment mettre un souvenir dans une Pensine et le laisser dans sa tête en même temps.

Acheter la Pensine n'était pas difficile. D'après sa santé économique actuelle, il pourrait acheter des centaines de Pensines, bien qu'elles soient plutôt chères. Néanmoins, il avait eu choc quand il en avait finalement commandé une : la compagnie avait envoyé la Pensine gratuitement, et quand Harry l'avait interrogé, elle avait précisé qu'il était l'un des propriétaires de cette compagnie - parce que c'était une société apparentée à la Shell Magical International.

Harry toucha le bord de la petite cuvette simple, et sourit. Il donnerait à Severus quelque chose de plus précieux que tout l'argent ou toutes les richesses. Il lui redonnerait quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui avait appartenu par le passé, mais qui avait ensuite disparu dans le néant.

Mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Il voulait essayer les choses qu'il avait lues et apprises. Et sa courte dispute avec Ron lui avait donné une bonne idée.

Il testerait d'abord les 'capacités de la Pensine' sur Ron.

* * *

Harry était tellement nerveux qu'il eut presque une attaque. Erica l'avait encore approché et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas libérer d'elle. Il savait qu'il était toujours laid et avait un mauvais caractère, mais ça n'avait pas empêché la fille de continuer à le poursuivre. Harry se sentait à nouveau malheureux. Il voulait retourner en arrière, être encore le fils de Severus - pas seulement à cause de l'homme, mais parce que, quand il avait été le fils de Severus, le sang-mêlé, le type laid avec qui personne ne voulait être ami à cause de sa célébrité, son argent ou ses origines nobles. Même être Harry Potter avait été mieux que ça. En tant que Potter, il avait été un garçon beau, mais maintenant… Et il n'était pas aveugle. Il pouvait parfaitement voir qu'Erica ne l'aimait pas. Elle aimait toutes ces choses qu'Harry dédaignait : la célébrité, la richesse et l'origine. 

Et maintenant, elle discutait néanmoins avec lui, souriant et flirtant légèrement, jouant avec ses cheveux, mordillant ses lèvres d'une manière qu'elle croyait sensuelle, mais tout cela repoussait Harry, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'envoyer balader.

« … donc le professeur Snape nous a donné ce travail et j'ai pensé que je te demanderai, Harry, puisque tu es… » babilla-t-elle joyeusement, mais heureusement pour Harry, Seamus se dirigea vers eux et excusa Harry.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin pour qu'Erica ne puisse pas les entendre, Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« Merci, camarade. »

« Elle est horrible. » Seamus secoua la tête. « Mais je pense que tu devrais être plus ferme et la repousser. Ton incertitude apparente lui donne l'impression que tu pourrais sortir avec elle ou quelque chose… »

« Oh, je sais. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais la plupart du temps, je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. »

Seamus lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu devrais essayer le style de ton pè- je veux dire du professeur Snape. Tu peux le faire, je l'ai vu l'année dernière. Eh bien, peut-être que ton rictus n'est pas _aussi_ bon, mais assez bon pour l'effrayer et l'envoyer à des kilomètres de toi. »

Harry eut un petit rire, presque heureux.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose. » Chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers Seamus, « J'ai pratiqué son rictus de nombreuses fois devant un miroir. »

Seamus rit et secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Tu es tellement sérieux. Je ne peux pas t'imaginer debout devant un miroir, imitant le 'regard de la mort' ! »

« Essaye, alors. Je l'ai fait souvent. »

Seamus secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Très bien. Mais je ne t'ai pas arraché à cette fille juste pour causer de ton rictus Snapien, Qui-Harry. Je… donc… tu sais que cette année, je suis le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et tu… tu es le meilleur attrapeur que nous avons jamais eu et, écoute, camarade, nous avons pensé que tu pourrais revenir voler. »

Harry se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face.

« Seamus ! » Dit-il sérieusement en saisissant les épaules de son ami. « Non. »

Seamus cilla de surprise et de confusion.

« Non quoi ? »

« Je ne prendrai pas ta place. Tu es l'attrapeur de l'équipe et… »

« Ecoute, Harry. Avec George, Fred, Angelina et Katie qui sont partis, il n'y a que Ron et moi dans l'équipe et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être attrapeur. Je pense que j'aimerais essayer d'être Poursuiveur, et il y a quelques postes libres pour deux batteurs et deux autres Poursuiveurs. » Dit Seamus énergiquement. « Nous avons besoin de toi dans l'équipe. »

« Ecoute, Seamus, je ne sais pas. » Harry se gratta la nuque. « J'ai beaucoup de classes d'ASPICs et je veux me concentrer sur mes études plutôt que d'aller aux entraînements tous les jours… »

Le visage de Seamus s'affaissa.

« Ouais, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais nous avons besoin de toi, et tu es foutrement doué. Et je pense que nous pouvons organiser nos entraînements pour que tu n'ai pas à participer à chaque fois. S'il te plait, Harry ! »

Harry gémit juste avec agacement.

« Je ne pense pas que je veux le faire, Seamus. »

« Tu aimes voler, Harry. Et maintenant, tu as la chance de voler à nouveau ! » Seamus joua sa dernière carte contre Harry, en utilisant la seule raison qu'il savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Le visage d'Harry se tordit pendant un court instant, et il acquiesça lentement, d'un air tendu.

« Très bien, j'essayerai. » Dit-il, vaincu.

Il aimait _vraiment_ voler.

* * *

Ca pris moins d'une semaine pour préparer sa 'Pensine-test' pour Ron, mais Harry ne savait pas comment persuader son ex-ami de regarder dans la bassine. A chaque fois qu'il approchait Ron, il reculait toujours, bien qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre pourquoi. Ne voulait-il pas que Ron _voit_, _comprenne_ ce qu'il avait fait ? 

Si, se répondit-il intérieurement, mais il y avait quelques problèmes. Montrer à Ron ces souvenirs serait un acte de confiance, c'était accepter le risque d'être exposé à quelqu'un qui l'avait torturé et humilié dans le passé, même s'il n'avait pas su qu'il était lui. C'était encore difficile de faire confiance avec des secrets comme ceux cachés dans la Pensine qui se trouvait à côté du lit d'Harry, sur la table de nuit. Harry soupira, incertain.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas temps de montrer à Ron ces souvenirs. Pas encore, du moins. Peut-être qu'il devait attendre un peu plus. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait jamais rien lui montrer. La Pensine était parfaitement préparée, Harry le savait, il avait de nombreuses fois vérifié pendant sa préparation. Il avait réussi à partager ces souvenirs et à filtrer les moments qu'il voulait garder secrets de Ron. Ca n'avait pas été facile : souvent, il avait remarqué qu'un certain souvenir en entraînait beaucoup d'autres, attachés avec lui, dans la bassine, et Harry devait les effacer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que seul le morceau prévu reste.

Ca pris plus d'une semaine pour la préparer. Mais à présent, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les partager. Ils contenaient trop de choses au sujet de Severus, de leur ancienne relation, et peut-être trop de souvenirs sur ses douleurs et ses peurs…

Bien, alors. Il ne la montrerait pas à Ron, décida-t-il finalement en éteignant presque toutes les torches de la chambre et en se glissant dans son lit.

Mais son travail n'était pas totalement inutile : il en avait tiré de nombreuses conclusions inattendues à propos de l'esprit humain - et maintenant, Harry pouvait comprendre l'explication de la Guérisseuse en Chef au sujet de la perte de mémoire de Severus mieux que jamais. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs solitaires dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs formaient une toile complète dans son esprit, et chacun était étroitement intégré dans cette toile. Une nouvelle fois, Harry se demanda comment Severus pouvait rester normal après une perte de mémoire tellement importante.

Severus…

Harry ferma les yeux et commença à prévoir la toile de souvenirs qu'il voulait placer dans la Pensine pour Severus.

Il y aurait des souvenirs de l'année dernière, c'était sûr. Des souvenirs des aventures et des expériences communes, des souvenirs de jeux d'échecs et de longues conversations, des souvenirs de douleur et de confort, comme des souvenirs de Nightmare Manor. Voldemort, Mangemorts, coups, humiliation, faim, la première trêve hésitante et incertaine, puis la paix, encore après l'amitié, et les tournants, provoqués par la douleur commune, les tortures…

Coupures de rasoir, Tormenta, Doloris, coups, oh…

Harry eut soudain l'impression que ces souvenirs renaissaient dans son esprit : Mangemorts, robes noires se déplaçant dans la faible lumière des torches, un craquement fort, celui de Voldemort. Le Bâtard Suprême était déçu. Profondément, véritablement déçu.

« Endoloris ! » Le sort frappa fortement Harry, et il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. « Je ne tolérerai plus d'erreurs, Queudver. J'ai été très, très patient avec toi, tu sais. » Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et la douleur du Doloris augmenta encore dans la poitrine d'Harry. « J'ai toléré l'échec de l'évasion de Snape. » Un autre petit coup. « J'ai toléré l'échec après leur deuxième évasion. » A présent, Pettigrow braillait de toute la force de ses poumons à la douleur presque insupportable. « J'ai toléré l'échec au Manoir Black, et plus tard sur le Poudlard Exprès. » Nouveau geste, nouveaux hurlements. « Mais ces nouvelles sur Potter étant vivant – c'était ta faute, seulement ta faute ! Tu as jeté le Sort de Mort sur ce garçon ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu lui devais ta vie ! » Soudain, il baissa la main, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il ne voulait pas le voir, non, non, non !

« Tu t'es enfui par crainte, Queudver, quand tu as appris les nouvelles. » Siffla la créature à face de serpent avec une colère pure. « Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne te trouverai pas ? » Il se pencha vers le visage de l'homme mince. « Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais survivre ? »

« NON ! » Hurla Harry. « Non ! Ne… ! » Mais personne ne l'entendit.

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

Les mots de Voldemort étaient doux, mais ils frappèrent Harry plus fort que jamais, et il eut l'impression que quelque chose éclatait dans sa poitrine, plus douloureusement qu'un Doloris ne pourrait jamais le faire, et il hurla et hurla jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité vienne et entraîne ses sens dans le doux velours de l'inconscience.

* * *

« Parvati, va chercher le professeur McGonagall », dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. « Ron, Seamus, Colin, Dean, Neville, aidez-moi à défoncer la porte. » 

Un autre cri de douleur retentit dans la salle commune qui se remplissait lentement. Lorsque les premiers cris de douleur avaient troublé la soirée paisible, Hermione savait que quelque chose de terrible se tramait. Elle était assise dans la salle commune, étudiant toute seule, quand elle entendit le premier cri, et elle avait immédiatement essayé de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Harry, mais elle n'avait pas réussi. La porte d'Harry était fermement fermée, et l'utilisation combinée de sorts de fermeture et des protections anti-filles l'avait laissée suffisamment impuissante pour qu'elle demande de l'aide. Elle pénétra dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année et réveilla le groupe en colère en saisissant le bras de Neville.

« Harry a mal. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! » Elle sanglota et Neville l'entraîna dans la salle commune. Les autres titubèrent derrière eux.

Mais à cet instant presque tout le monde était debout.

« Comment veux-tu défoncer la porte ? Nous devons attendre le professeur ! » protesta Seamus.

« Essayons de lancer un sort ensemble », dit soudainement Neville, mais un NON sonore provenant de la pièce les glaça sur place. Il dura pendant de nombreuses secondes.

« Oh, mon Dieu », murmura Dean et Ron pâlit.

« Quiet ! » cria Hermione et elle commença à tambouriner à la porte. « Quiet, réveille-toi ! S'il te plait, réveille-toi ! C'est un rêve, Quiet, Quiet… » un sanglot la réduit au silence alors qu'elle tombait lentement à genoux. « Quiet », maintenant elle pleurait en face de la porte fermée.

Ron s'agenouilla près d'elle et la pris par les épaules.

« Viens, Hermione, laisse les autres ouvrir la porte. Tu les gênes ». Hermione opina, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ron la conduisit gentiment à coté.

Le cri s'arrêta soudainement dans la pièce fermée, et un terrible silence emplit la salle commune, seuls les faibles sanglots d'Hermione pouvaient être entendus.

Un boum sonore réduisit en pièce le silence assourdissant.

« Ecartez-vous ! » La voix stricte de McGonagall résonna du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le professeur se dirigea avec hâte vers la porte de Harry et y pointa sa baguette. « Professeur Minerva McGonagall, professeur de cette école, t'ordonne de t'ouvrir, _maintenant _! » cria-t-elle et elle frappa la porte de sa baguette.

L'instant suivant, ils étaient à l'intérieur, Hermione juste derrière son professeur.

« Quiet ! » cria-t-elle quand elle aperçut le corps maigre recroquevillé près du lit. « Quiet, tu vas bien ? » murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant près d'Harry.

« Soyez prudente, Miss Granger », les paroles de McGonagall étaient effrayées. « Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Nous devons l'amener à l'Infirmerie. »

En agitant sa baguette, McGonagall fit apparaître un brancard et bougea le corps sans vie d'Harry dessus.

« Miss Granger, vous venez avec moi. Vous, garçons, dans votre dortoir. M. Snape ira bien demain », elle dispersa rapidement la foule en face de la chambre de Harry. Murmurant, les étudiants remontèrent les escaliers et disparurent de la vue de Ron.

Il n'alla pas avec eux.

Lorsque ses yeux virent la Pensine d'Harry il sut qu'il n'irait pas avec eux. Il devait regarder dans cette Pensine. Oui, il savait que ce n'était pas très noble, mais il voulait comprendre, pour accepter, pour partager à nouveau la vie de son ami. Rapidement, il ferma la porte après que tout le monde soit parti, et s'approcha du bol.

Il n'avait jamais touché une Pensine avant. Harry était le premier à lui avoir parler des Pensines, quand il avait regardé dans celle de Dumbledore en quatrième année.

Il n'avait rien à faire, juste à regarder dans la brume argentée du bol.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'inclina au-dessus du bol.

Tout d'abord, la brume argentée ne montra pas de signe de vie ou de mouvement, et Ron s'approcha encore. Avec de grands remous, l'instant suivant il se trouva loin de la protection de Poudlard – en temps, en lieu, en corps, et en âme.

* * *

Ron était dans une salle sombre, à peine éclairée, et il aperçut trois personnes assises en face de la cheminée. Quand il s'approcha plus près, la vue lui procura presque des vertiges. 

Harry Potter, Severus Snape et Dumbledore étaient les silhouettes, mais Harry… Harry ressemblait encore à Harry au lieu de ce… Quietus qu'il avait appris à connaître l'année dernière, et Snape était si étrange : son visage pâle manquait de son habituelle froideur, ses yeux étaient rouges et il y avait clairement des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Ron entendit Dumbledore parler.

_« Exactement. Fudge est sous l'influence de Lucius Malfoy qui veut devenir le Directeur de Poudlard. » _

_« Mais… ce serait un désastre ! » _cria le Harry-souvenir, horrifié

Soudainement, Dumbledore leva les yeux en direction de Ron. Ron sursauta presque de surprise.

_« Oui. » _acquiesça le Dumbledore-souvenir_. « Et d'autre part, si je leur disais que tu es vivant, ils t'interrogeraient au Ministère et après Severus… » _

_« Je lui ai déjà parlé des interrogatoires du Ministère et du témoignage que je vous ai fais. Donc, vous pouvez continuer. »_ Snape était si étrange. Si humain…

_« Bien… disons-le comme ça : je ne voulais pas les laisser étudier ton cas. Et s'ils découvrent que tu es toujours vivant… » …_et Ron savait parfaitement comment se passaient les interrogatoires du Ministère. A présent, il savait que ce qu'il regardait s'était passé avant le début de la cinquième année, parce qu'Harry était toujours Harry, mais après sa captivité, parce que lui et Snape… étaient assis de façon si amicale, l'un à coté de l'autre, sous la même couverture. Et tous deux avaient de nombreux bleus sur leur visage, leur cou et leurs mains. Les cicatrices en forme de serpent sur le cou d'Harry étaient d'un rouge violacé. Ron frissonna.

_« Ca signifie… ça signifie que je ne peux plus être moi-même… »_ murmura tout d'un coup Harry_. « Voldemort veut me tuer, le Ministère veut me torturer… »_ Ron frissonna encore en pensant à ce qu'il savait allait arriver quelques mois plus tard._ « Je dois me cacher ou me déguiser… Pourquoi ai-je survécu à tout ça ? Je veux juste une vie normale, sans crainte ni menace, je ne veux pas me cacher ou quelque chose comme ça… » _

Ron s'approcha pour offrir son aide, ou pour réconforter Harry, mais le Snape-souvenir posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_« Harry, Harry, calme-toi. Je suis sûr que le Directeur a manigancé quelque chose. Ecoute son idée jusqu'au bout et ensuite, nous déciderons ensemble de quoi faire, d'accord ? Donc, Albus ? »_

Ron se tourna vers le Directeur, mais maintenant, il savait précisément ce que serait la réponse.

_« J'ai déjà fait quelques préparations, Severus. Si tu acceptes Harry dans ta famille, le sort de James sera brisé et il ressemblera à ce qu'il aurait été s'il n'avait pas été adopté. » _

_« Vous voulez dire que je serais comme mon père ? » _Le Harry-souvenir semblait totalement effrayé à cette idée. Ron se sentit soudain honteux. La scène entière était si… étrange. Quand il avait pensé à la décision d'Harry auparavant, il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à la situation d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les changements avaient été choquants pour son ami. Entre-temps, Dumbledore continua.

_« …Nous seuls connaissons la vérité. Nous trois. Personne d'autre. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenne. » _

_« Mais… mais… et pour Ron et Hermione… ? »_ Harry semblait réellement être sous tension. _« Ils sont mes amis. Ils doivent savoir ! »_

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha. Harry _voulait_ qu'ils sachent ! Tout d'un coup, il se sentit si stupide. Il avait été si égoïste ! Harry avait été torturé et était presque mort et lui, Ron s'était comporté comme un enfant de cinq ans ! Et tout était maintenant si évident. Ca avait été un secret, un secret très dangereux – et il ne s'était pas montré digne de connaître de tels secrets.

_« Harry, je sais que ce que je dis semble impitoyable, mais tu ne peux pas leur dire. Ca serait trop dangereux pour tout le monde. » _Et oui, maintenant Ron était finalement d'accord avec le directeur. Et avec tout ce qu'il dit par la suite.

_« Oh, mon Dieu… Je n'y ai jamais pensé… » chuchota Harry. « Mais ça signifie que je dois tout recommencer. » _

_« Tu peux être encore ami avec eux. » dit Snape._

_« Oui, en tant que TON fils, Ron sera sûrement heureux d'être ami avec moi… » dit Harry sèchement. « Il a trop de préjugés pour l'être. Je le perdrai… »_

Harry avait su… Ron avait la nausée au vu de sa propre stupidité. Et Harry avait sérieusement sous-estimé la situation. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu Ron, mais pire, Ron était devenu son ennemi.

En regardant les instants suivants, cela devient complètement clair. Leur première rencontre à Fleury et Botts… Le premier cours de Métamorphose, lorsque Harry avait essayé d'être amical… Les moqueries répétées de Ron – et il y en avait beaucoup, la chute de Ron du balai – le balai d'Harry ! Puis, plus tard, toute l'histoire à Pré au Lard, sa cruauté, la situation d'Harry exposée au grand jour… Maintenant, il pouvait voir la panique d'Harry monter, le désespoir dans ses yeux, la peur, les larmes d'humiliation et il voulut mugir à son lui-souvenir, faire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout et soudainement, il se trouva dans une petite chambre de torture, face-à-face avec Voldemort.

Pendant un moment, le cœur de Ron s'arrêta de battre. Il voulait partir, sortir de ce morceau de souvenir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était emprisonné dans le souvenir. Il voulait désespérément se libérer, il cherchait une porte, une fenêtre pour s'en aller de la scène de torture, mais il n'en trouvait pas. Les murmures silencieux d'Harry et les remarques tranchantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres parvinrent à ses oreilles. Ron trembla et s'effondra au sol.

Quelqu'un bougea à coté de lui, et il entendit à nouveau la voix de Voldemort.

_« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu y prennes finalement plaisir. » _Snape se tenait à coté de lui, mais pas le Snape qu'il connaissait des cours de Potions. C'était un homme battu, sanglant, sale, torturé, sanglotant qui regardait quelque chose, comme pris dans une transe – et Ron suivit ses yeux et vit le corps d'Harry, et il ne put plus se retenir.

« Harry, Harry », sanglota-t-il et il approcha son ami comme s'il pouvait l'aider, mais il était impuissant, totalement inutile, et la torture continua, encore et encore, et après quelques moments, qui semblèrent durer des jours pour Ron, il tomba finalement au sol, et l'instant suivant Snape était agenouillé près de lui, il leva avec prudence le corps dans ses bras et posa la tête d'Harry sur son épaule, l'enveloppa avec ses propres vêtements et le porta à la cellule. Ron les suivit. Le professeur s'assit dans un coin tenant Harry dans ses bras, pleurant maintenant sans honte. Ron regarda l'homme les envelopper dans une cape vraiment très sale, et caresser les cheveux du garçon sans y prêter attention et répétant sans fin –

_« Tout va s'arranger, Harry, tout va s'arranger… »_ et Ron comprit d'après la voix que Snape avait été impuissant, qu'il avait eu peur pour Harry, mais comment avait-il pu, lui, Ron, être si cruel ? Si gamin ?

_« Harry ?_ » Ron entendit la voix douce de Snape.

_« Ca fait mal »_, Harry tremblait, et même Ron tremblait par sympathie. _« Tout brûle… Tout mon corps… ma peau… »_

Puis Snape fit quelque chose de surprenant : il commença à bercer Harry comme une mère berce son enfant.

_« Chhhhut. Essaye de te reposer. »_

_« Monsieur, je pense que je vais mourir… je suis désolé… »_

_« Tout va s'arranger, Harry. Repose-toi. Non, Harry. Tout va s'arranger. Crois-moi. »_

_« Je suis désolé… je vais vous laisser seul, et je suis désolé pour ça… »_

_« Non, Harry », _et Snape pleurait vraiment maintenant, et le cœur de Ron se contracta de douleur, et il s'assit à coté d'eux et pleura comme Snape pleurait, sans bruit, profondément, ses erreurs, ses pêchés, qui le séparaient d'Harry, peut-être une fois pour toutes.

_Et un autre sentiment émergea de sa poitrine : une petite once d'espoir. Espoir, que Snape voudrait voir ses souvenirs et comprendrait et accepterait Harry encore, parce que l'homme à coté duquel il était assis, était un homme digne d'amour, de l'amour d'Harry, et Harry avait besoin d'un réconfort que seul lui pouvait lui offrir, parce que ces jours dans l'enfer de Voldemort les avait liés ensemble…_

* * *

Et ben voilà. La moitié de cette dernière partie est atteinte... La fin approche... presque... 


	11. Jamais plus

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 11 – Jamais plus

La première chose que fit McGonagall après l'horrible cauchemar d'Harry fut de changer les murs autour de la chambre d'Harry, de sorte qu'Hermione y ait toujours un libre accès.

La première chose que fit Harry après avoir été relâché fut de créer de nouveaux murs autour de sa chambre afin de préserver son intimité, et de lancer un puissant Sort de Silence. En effet, il agissait sagement : les cauchemars et les visions ne s'arrêtèrent pas, et il ne voulait vraiment pas que ses camarades de maison le sachent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour les stopper, Madame Pomfresh ne pouvait rien lui donner pour les empêcher, Severus s'en moquait et Harry n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde soit aux petits soins avec lui. Cependant, presque tous les matins, il se dirigeait en premier vers le bureau du Directeur et il lui disait tout ce qu'il avait appris sur les plans de Voldemort dans ses visions. Les cauchemars étaient son propre problème, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, seule Hermione connaissait leur existence.

Oh, et Severus, mais il ne comptait pas vraiment. Plus maintenant.

Alors que le temps passait, que septembre laissait place à octobre, Harry se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Il pouvait à peine avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, il était toujours surchargé de travail et il y avait en plus les entraînements de Quidditch, auxquels il était obligé de se rendre malgré les promesses précédentes de Seamus. Et personne ne semblait remarquer son état, excepté Hermione, mais… Il y avait un petit problème. Lui et Hermione avaient eu quelques disputes répugnantes après qu'Harry soit revenu de l'Infirmerie.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser tout le monde savoir à quel point je suis misérable ! » avait-il crié à son amie. « Je déteste être toujours le centre de leur attention, maintenant je peux aussi être le centre de leur pitié… Je déteste ça ! Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste me laisser tranquille ? »

« Mais Quiet… tu hurlais et tu souffrais… J'étais tellement effrayée… » avait bégayé Hermione.

« Je m'en moque ! » avait hurlé Harry en retour. « Je déteste le fait que vous pensiez tous que vous avez le droit d'interférer dans ma vie ! NON ! Ma vie ne regarde que moi et occupez-vous de vos affaires ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » avait dit Harry avant de laisser Hermione, figée sur place dans un couloir à côté de la salle de Métamorphose.

Ca avait été la première, suivie de près par des combats similaires et, finalement, Harry était parvenu à véritablement blesser Hermione. Depuis lors, il avait été confortablement laissé tranquille.

Oui, Harry savait parfaitement qu'Hermione avait juste voulu l'aider. Mais le fait que presque tous les élèves aient commencé à jeter des regards plein de pitié dans sa direction l'irritait infiniment. Il n'était pas faible ! Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne !

Mais la fatigue demeurait et Harry avait bientôt remarqué qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre ses cours. Le premier avertissement lui était apparu dans un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, quand il s'était endormi. Et puisque l'Histoire Avancée était une petite classe, seuls cinq sixièmes années la suivaient, même le professeur Binns ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir dormir sur son bureau.

« Miss Garnier, s'il vous plait, réveillez M. Snape. » dit-il à Hermione en se rapprochant d'Harry. « Et amenez-le à l'Infirmerie. »

Pour le professeur Binns, Harry dormant dans sa classe était un signe évident qu'il était malade. Harry se réveilla avec un sursaut lorsque Hermione serra légèrement son épaule, et il était si fatigué qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que de suivre la jeune fille. Harry commença à protester seulement quand ils furent arrivés à l'Infirmerie et, finalement, ils retournèrent ensemble en cours d'Histoire. L'embarras que la situation avait causé était suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry ne se rendorme pas, mais à la fin du cours de Sortilèges suivant, il pensa qu'il devait trouver une solution à son problème, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient appris dans ce cours.

Au déjeuner, Harry s'assit à côté d'Ares.

« Tu as un air horrible. » commenta son ami. « Que s'est-il passé ? Un autre cauchemar ? »

« Non. » mentit Harry en se penchant sur sa soupe. « Les études. »

« Ah. » Ares acquiesça. « Je vois. Mais alors, peut-être que tu devrais laisser tomber certaines de tes classes. Histoire, ou Botanique… »

« Ce sont les moins problématiques. » murmura Harry en retour. « Et les autres sont trop importantes pour les abandonner. »

Ares baissa sa fourchette.

« Et que s'est-il produit entre toi et Hermione ? Elle semble t'éviter. »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre sèchement. « Demande-lui. » ajouta-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds avant de sortir d'un air furieux de la Salle, son déjeuner interrompu.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sut à quel point il avait agi stupidement, mais alors, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment fort pour retourner dans la Grande Salle, et de toute façon, il n'avait plus faim. Il frappa le mur avec son poing sous le coup de la fureur.

« Merde. » dit-il lorsque la pierre dure rencontrait ses doigts. « Merde. » répéta-t-il alors des larmes de douleur et d'irritation soudaines commençaient à piquer ses yeux.

« Harry ? » tenta une voix derrière lui. Il soupira.

« Oui, Ron ? »

Son ex-ami gesticula inconfortablement.

« Je t'ai vu quitter la Grande Salle rapidement. Je voulais juste te demander si je pouvais t'aider. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » répondit froidement Harry, sans se retourner.

« Très bien. » dit Ron et le bruit de ses pas indiquèrent à Harry qu'il partait. Pendant un court instant, Harry pensa que Ron était vexé, mais le ton de sa voix n'en avait montré aucun signe. Elle était calme et compréhensive, quelque chose d'absolument inhabituel chez Ron, et Harry se sentait véritablement déconcerté.

Ron avait-il commencé à grandir ? songea Harry. Vraiment, le comportement de Ron ces derniers jours semblait beaucoup plus mûr qu'auparavant. A la différence de ses camarades de maison, il avait toujours laissé Harry tranquille, n'avait pas posé de questions stupides, n'avait pas jeté de regards inquiets, et c'était la première fois qu'il offrait son aide, et quand il avait senti la réticence d'Harry, il ne l'avait pas pressé. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry pensa que, peut-être, il accepterait ses excuses. Il le devait à Fred, et peut-être qu'accepter la main tendue de Ron pourrait être une manière de le remercier.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer le revirement soudain de Ron ? Etait-ce cette foutue vision ? Ou la mort de Fred ? Non, ils avaient eu une conversation après l'enterrement, et Ron n'avait pas semblé comprendre. Harry abandonna finalement. Ron avait changé. C'était le fait important.

Harry, voulant tester la nouvelle compréhension de Ron, décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui pendant la Métamorphose Avancée, puisque Hermione était tout naturellement furieuse contre lui, et que Neville, comme il fallait s'y attendre, avait choisi la compagnie de Parvati plutôt que la sienne. Ron haussa un sourcil quand Harry se glissa à côté de lui, mais ne protesta pas.

« Salut, Ron. » souffla Harry. « Ca te gêne pas si je m'assieds ici ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit doucement Ron. « C'est un honneur pour moi. »

« Tu te moques de moi ! » Harry fit un demi-sourire.

« Non. » répondit sérieusement Ron. « Je suis simplement heureux, _Quietus_. » Il accentua le dernier mot.

« Quietus ? » Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Quietus. » acquiesça fermement Ron.

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant de longs moments, sans dire un mot. L'arrivée de McGonagall les sortit brusquement de cette étrange transe.

« Maintenant que nous avons finalement fini de revoir les sorts et la théorie de Métamorphose du niveau normal, je veux que vous fassiez une préparation sérieuse pour les mois à venir. Les sorts que nous allons apprendre et leur utilisation sont extrêmement épuisants, physiquement et mentalement. Ceux qui s'asseyent dans cette classe » Elle regarda autour d'elle sérieusement, « se rappellent sûrement le programme de l'année dernière, qui contenait énormément de théorie sur les métamorphoses magique et non-magique et sur la métamorphose croisée, entre les deux. Cette année, nous apprendrons réellement à lancer ces sorts. Mais » Elle s'arrêta et son visage devint beaucoup plus sérieux, « ce travail exigera un bon état, physique et mental. Bon. » répéta-t-elle en regardant directement Harry. « Donc, je suggère que vous vous prépariez pour la première semaine de novembre, quand le véritable travail de métamorphose commencera. »

Harry soupira. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre le sous-entendu du professeur. Mais il y avait quelques problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas dormir et il n'avait pas faim. Et il savait que son état physique était tout sauf bon.

Il y pensait toujours quand le professeur l'arrêta à la fin du cours.

« M. Snape, un moment. »

Harry baissa la tête et resta en arrière. Il aurait dû le savoir…

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, M. Snape, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez dans une condition physique appropriée pour… »

« Non ! » La tête d'Harry se releva brusquement. « Je le serai en novembre, je vous le promets ! Je ne veux pas quitter une autre Classe Avancée, s'il vous plait… »

McGonagall soupira et acquiesça.

« Je ne voulais pas parler de la leçon. »

La curiosité d'Harry prit finalement le dessus sur sa honte et il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Alors, quoi ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage que vous jouiez au Quidditch. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ce n'était pas entièrement mon choix, professeur. » dit-il tristement. « Mais je pense que l'équipe a besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas les laisser. Presque tout le monde est nouveau dans l'équipe, Ron est le seul qui reste à la même position, Seamus joue maintenant comme Poursuiveur, et il est plutôt mal à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle, les Batteurs, bien qu'ils soient plutôt bons, sont plus à l'aise sur terre que sur un balai, les trois Poursuiveurs sont incapables de synchroniser leurs mouvements, notre capitaine joue au Quidditch depuis seulement un an, comme Ron… Et notre premier match contre Serdaigle a lieu dans dix jours. » Harry inspira profondément et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas les laisser. Pas maintenant, et peut-être pas cette année. Je le leur dois. J''ai accepté de jouer, professeur. »

Le visage de McGonagall devint soudainement triste. Triste et très, très fatigué.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir jouer, M. Snape. » dit-elle après un moment.

« Parce que je ne le voulais pas vraiment. » répondit simplement Harry. « Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de rejouer… »

« Et à propos de votre balai ? Si je me souviens bien, M. Weasley utilise le vôtre. Pensez-vous le reprendre ? »

« Plaisantez-vous, professeur ? » L'expression d'Harry n'était pas qu'un peu surprise. « Je suis l'un des foutus propriétaires de la Shell Magical International, l'héritier de la famille Potter et tout le reste ! » claqua-t-il. Il détestait être riche. Il détestait ça, parce qu'il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas acheter avec de l'argent : l'amour. Pour être précis : l'amour de Severus.

« Langage, M. Snape. » McGonagall leva son index, mais ses yeux souriaient. « Donc, pour ce balai ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je le recevrai demain. Un Nimbus 2100. »

« Un Nimbus ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas choisi un autre Eclair-de-Feu ? »

« Ce serait injuste envers les autres joueurs. » répondit doucement Harry.

« Mais M. Weasley… »

« Il ne doit pas battre ses adversaires dans une course. Ce n'est pas aussi injuste. »

« Je vois. » McGonagall eut finalement un véritable sourire, mais son expression s'assombrit de nouveau. « M. Snape, ça ne signifie toujours pas que vous ne devez pas mieux vous préparer pour les futurs cours de Métamorphose. Vous devez manger et dormir davantage. »

« Je sais ! » cria Harry. « Mais comment ? » ajouta-t-il avec colère.

« Sûrement qu'une Potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêve… »

« J'ai dû l'arrêter il y a longtemps. » l'interrompit Harry. « Je suis presque devenu dépendant. »

« Alors, comment pouviez-vous le supporter l'année dernière ? »

Harry ouvrit presque la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Devait-il dire : _'Je dormais avec Severus'_ ? La seule idée de prononcer ces mots faisait tourner son visage au rouge cramoisi. Il ne savait soudainement pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

« Severus m'aidait. » s'étrangla-t-il difficilement.

Heureusement, son professeur interpréta mal son rougissement, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un signe de sa douleur, et elle plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je sais qu'il est extrêmement difficile d'être séparé de lui, mais vous devez trouver votre propre manière de faire face… »

« J'essaye. » chuchota Harry. « Mais c'est tellement dur… »

Ils marchèrent ensemble vers la Grands Salle, en silence.

Cette nuit-là, Harry eut une autre vision.

Elle commença par les tortures et les douleurs habituelles : Voldemort se rendait de plus en plus compte que quelqu'un dévoilait ses secrets, il suspectait un espion parmi ses serviteurs, et Severus avait en effet eut raison : le vieux paranoïaque ne faisait pas confiance au Veritaserum, juste à la douleur. Harry était horrifié quand il réalisa que la crainte maladive de Voldemort du sérum de vérité lui causerait plus de douleur qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer.

Après plus de deux heures de torture physique et un Sort de Mort, Voldemort arrêta les interrogatoires, et libéra la majorité de ses serviteurs, retenant seulement le Cercle Intime, ses esclaves les plus dévoués.

« Et maintenant que nous sommes libres des espions et des ennemis et que personne n'a la chance d'alerter le Ministère, nous irons libérer mon serviteur le plus rusé de Liberty. » Voldemort cracha presque le dernier mot, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry l'approuva. Quelle idée tordue d'appeler une prison _liberté_ ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir sur des mots et des intentions tordus : tandis que la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à diminuer, sa connexion avec Harry se desserrait également et, bientôt, Harry se retrouva étendu à côté de son lit, son pyjama humide de sueur froide, ses muscles douloureux, tout son corps tremblant sous le choc.

Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter ou d'attendre jusqu'à ce que la douleur ait diminué. Il se mit sur ses pieds et, rassemblant toute sa volonté, il enfila un pull et partit vers le bureau du Directeur.

La salle commune était vide et sombre, seules les braises rouges dans la cheminée émettaient un peu de lumière. Harry frissonna alors que l'air frais de la grande salle infiltrait ses vêtements humides. Il passa par le portrait de la Dame Rose et il dut s'arrêter pour respirer un peu d'air. Il avait mal. Avec un soupir profond, il se força à avancer ; chancelant, il laissa derrière lui la Tour de Gryffondor et la salle de Métamorphose, quand il dut à nouveau s'arrêter. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire encore un pas sur ses pieds tremblant. Il s'appuya contre le mur, maudissant silencieusement sa faiblesse et tremblant d'épuisement, de douleur et de froid, quand une voix encore plus froide retentit derrière lui.

« Une promenade après le couvre-feu, M. Potter ? »

Merde, pensa Harry. Le bâtard resurgi des cendres l'attrapait juste à temps.

« Je dois aller chez le Directeur. » dit-il à travers ses dents claquantes.

« Vous devez retourner à votre dortoir, Po… »

« Je ne suis pas un Potter, et je dois trouver le Directeur maintenant ! » dit Harry un peu plus énergiquement en s'éloignant du mur.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et… » Mais Severus ne put pas finir. Les jambes d'Harry craquèrent finalement et il s'effondra par terre, gémissant de douleur. « Debout, garçon ! »

« Si je le pouvais… » coupa Harry.

« Potter ! » cria furieusement Severus.

« Toujours un Snape ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Une voix de femme. Harry soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient devant les appartements personnels de McGonagall.

« Potter est… » commença Severus mais Harry l'ignora simplement et il eut aussi un avantage stratégique : dès que sa Directrice de Maison l'aperçut, tremblant sur le sol, elle se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit.

« Voldemort est sur le point de libérer Malfoy de Liberty ce soir. » dit Harry en toussant. « Je ne sais pas s'il sera là ou pas, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors seul le Cercle Intime ira, environ vingt personnes. Nous devons alerter le Ministère. »

McGonagall acquiesça et se leva.

« Severus, accompagne M… » McGonagall les regarda, « ton neveu à l'infirmerie et dit à Poppy d'être prête. Je dois trouver le Directeur. »

« Mais… » Severus voulut protester, mais McGonagall fut plus rapide et elle disparut derrière un coin. Le Maître des Potions soupira. « Debout, garçon. »

Harry ne répondit pas, laissant juste échapper un rire court et sarcastique. Il avait lutté pour se lever pendant plusieurs minutes et Severus ne l'avait même pas remarqué !

« J'ai dit debout ! » hurla l'homme avec colère en saisissant le bras d'Harry. Harry cria alors que la forte poigne se refermait autour de ses muscles douloureux.

« Lâchez mon bras ! » Il essaya de se libérer de la main puissante. « Vous me faites mal ! »

« Debout alors ! »

« Je ne peux pas, ne pouvez-vous pas le voir ? » Mais la poigne de fer le tira sur ses pieds. Harry voulait pleurer. « Laissez-moi ! »

Severus ne répondit pas, à la place, il commença à traîner Harry vers l'Infirmerie.

« LACHEZ MON BRAS ! » hurla finalement Harry de toutes ses forces.

« NON ! » beugla Severus en retour.

« Pourquoi ? » La voix d'Harry était soudainement douce et faible. « Vous me faites mal. »

« Arrêtez de pleurnicher, garçon. » dit Severus d'une voix moqueuse.

« Bâtard. » siffla Harry. Le moment suivant, Snape le poussait contre le mur et se penchait près de son visage.

« C'est trente points en moins pour de Gryffondor, Potter. Et… »

« Voulez-vous me frapper ? Alors faites-le ! » dit calmement Harry. « Je m'en moque. Lâchez juste mon bras, espèce de bâtard sadique. »

Harry savait que ses paroles étaient inappropriées et grossières. Mais des cercles rouges dansaient et sautaient devant ses yeux et un feu froid brûlait l'endroit sur son bras que Severus serrait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait mal et était désespéré.

La main sur son bras demeura. La seule réaction fut que la poigne de Snape devint encore plus forte. Harry glapit et ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Bâtard, bâtard, bâtard. » dit-il comme dans une transe tandis que l'homme le transportait vers l'Infirmerie. Dans le froid général, il sentit les larmes sur son visage extrêmement chaud. Elles brûlaient sa chair suante. Le voyage semblait interminable, le monde devint trouble autour de lui. Il n'était pas entièrement conscient quand il fut finalement poussé sur un lit, que quelqu'un hurla _'Poppy, venez !'_ et qu'une obscurité confortable tomba sur lui.

* * *

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » 

D'abord, Harry pensa qu'il avait entendu la voix d'Hermione, mais quand la mystérieuse personne répéta la question, il reconnut la voix d'Erica. Il gémit de colère et de déception.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux fermés.

« Je voulais voir si tu allais bien. »

« Je vais bien. Tu m'as vu. Maintenant, pars. »

« Ne sois pas aussi grossier, Harry ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Erica qui se penchait au-dessus de lui. « Je me sens mal. Et tu es là sans mon invitation… »

« J'étais inquiète pour toi. » dit la jeune fille.

« Inquiète ? » Harry fronça les sourcils avec fureur. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour que tu sois inquiète. »

« Oh, Harry. » Erica sourit, « Ne peux-tu pas voir que je m'inquiète pour toi ? »

Harry se redressa soudainement.

« Non, je ne peux pas. » aboya-t-il. « Je peux voir que tu me cours après et que tu veux sortir avec moi, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi, mais écoute, je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« Mais… » Le sourire d'Erica disparut.

« Pas de mais. Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« Très bien alors. » Erica sauta sur ses pieds. « Mais tu te trompes si tu crois que la sang-de-bourbe sera ta petite-amie. Elle est… »

« La ferme ! » lui hurla Harry. « Et n'ose plus jamais, JAMAIS, dire sang-de-bourbe en ma présence ! »

Le visage d'Erica rougit.

« Tu es un sang-pur ! »

« Juste comme toi, idiote ! » Harry voulait soudainement la frapper. « Ma mère était une née-moldue, comme la tienne ! »

« Que- quoi ? » bégaya la jeune fille. « Comment… ? »

« Tu es une idiote. » Harry s'effondra de nouveau sur son lit. « Voldemort était après toi à cause d'une prophétie sur le descendant d'une née-moldue et d'un sang-pur ou une idiotie pareille. Ca signifie que ta mère était une née-moldue, comme la mienne. Ai-je raison ? »

Erica ne répondit pas, évitant juste son regard.

« Donc, j'ai en effet raison. Alors tu es plus stupide que je le pensais. Tu voulais me faire plaisir avec ces absurdités de sang-pur ? »

Un haussement d'épaules.

« Donc, tu n'es pas intéressé. » dit froidement la jeune fille. « Alors, je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Fais-le simplement. » sourit Harry d'un air moqueur en la regardant quitter l'Infirmerie. Il secoua la tête. Une telle bêtise !

L'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh interrompit ses rêveries. L'infirmière s'arrêta à son chevet et se pencha vers lui.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux, M. Snape ? »

« Oui, merci. » répondit Harry. « Je vais bien… »

« Bien, je veux voir vos cicatrices. » dit la femme. « Je dois vérifier… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit important. » l'interrompit rapidement Harry. « Elles vont bien. »

L'infirmière mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« C'est à moi de décider si elles sont correctes ou non, jeune homme. Donc, enlevez votre haut de pyjama, je veux vous examiner de manière plus approfondie. »

Harry soupira, mais obéit. Il n'était pas nécessaire de résister : elle savait à propos de ses cicatrices de toute façon.

« Encore des glamours, mon cher ? » La femme secoua la tête alors qu'elle regardait la peau sans marque d'Harry.

« Je déteste qu'elles soient visibles. » murmura Harry, ennuyé.

L'infirmière acquiesça et lui jeta un Sortilège de Révélation.

« Oh. » dit-elle. « Vos cicatrices vont vraiment _bien_. » Elle imita le marmonnement précédent d'Harry, « Mais il y a une mauvaise ecchymose sur votre bras. Laissez-moi voir… » Elle toucha avec précaution la chair meurtrie et Harry siffla. « Est-ce douloureux ? »

Un acquiescement.

Madame Pomfresh regarda pensivement Harry.

« Qui était-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Ce n'est pas important. » déglutit Harry. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Vos muscles sont sérieusement abîmés. »

« Eh bien, je me suis battu, mais je n'ai pas… »

« Quand ? » l'interrompit la femme.

« Hier soir. »

« Avant votre vision ? » Harry acquiesça de nouveau à sa question. « Qui avez-vous rencontré après votre vision ? »

« Le professeur Snape et le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi ? »

« Qui vous a amené ici ? C'était Severus, n'est-ce pas? » Madame Pomfresh devenait lentement furieuse, Harry pouvait en voir les signes sur ses joues et dans ses yeux rétrécis.

« Oui. » murmura-t-il.

« C'était lui alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui ? » Harry répondit à la question avec une autre question, bien qu'il sache à quoi pensait l'infirmière.

« C'est Severus qui vous a fait cela. » Elle désigna le bras d'Harry.

Harry ne dit pas un mot, baissant juste les yeux vers ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Il put entendre la femme partir et revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un onguent. Elle l'étala avec précaution sur la contusion.

« Ca fera mal pendant quelques jours. La forte poigne a endommagé les muscles extrêmement tendus, alors essayez de ne pas les utiliser pendant un moment, d'accord ? »

Harry opina, tendu, et remit son haut de pyjama.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel mais, d'un rapide signe de la main vers la porte, fit sortit Harry de l'Infirmerie.

« Vous pouvez y aller. »

* * *

Le bureau du Directeur était vide quand Severus arriva. Le Maître des Potions grogna, énervé, et s'assit dans un des fauteuils rembourrés, qui se tenaient devant le bureau massif, débordant de documents, de dossiers, d'encriers avec différentes couleurs d'encre, de plumes et de certaines de ces petites choses argentées que le vieil homme aimait tellement. Assis dans le fauteuil, Severus se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait jamais été seul dans ce bureau, ou plutôt qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été seul dans le bureau… Ce qui était indiscutablement étrange considérant le fait qu'il ait enseigné dans l'école pendant presque vingt ans. Ce fait renforça ses soupçons sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été l'homme de confiance de Dumbledore, sans mentionner l'ami… Et maintenant, ce sentiment le faisait enrager, bien que dans le passé, il ait toujours ressentit de la tristesse en considérant ce fait. 

Il n'avait jamais été assez digne de confiance pour être mis dans le secret de Potter, il avait toujours reçu des ordres, comme un enfant pleurnichard : fait ceci, fait cela, protéges-le, et vas-y si tu es décidé, si tu es prêt… prêt ! C'était un miracle que Voldemort ne l'ait pas tué sur place, juste après qu'il soit arrivé cette nuit fatidique… et après, quand il avait encore été appelé pour tuer, pour montrer ses véritables loyautés…

Peut-être qu'il devrait être plus reconnaissant envers Potter que le gosse lui ait épargné plus d'espionnage ? Oh, bien sûr, il ne saurait jamais si ce petit conte à propos de leur captivité et de leur évasion était vrai. Ses souvenirs étaient partis pour toujours, il le savait parfaitement maintenant, et il l'avait suspecté à l'hôpital après les longs essais infructueux de Cassia pour rétablir certaines des parties Obliviatées de sa mémoire.

Soudain, la cheminée ronfla et jeta tant d'étincelles dans la salle que Severus fut aveuglé par la lueur soudaine. Le moment suivant, il se trouvait face à face avec un Dumbledore extrêmement furieux.

L'expression sur le visage du vieil homme effraya Severus, même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais.

« Severus. » La voix du Directeur était étonnamment froide et basse. « Qu'as-tu fait à Harry la nuit dernière ? »

« J'ai amené le gosse à l'Infirmerie comme me l'a ordonné Minerva. » répondit-il, la froideur de sa voix égalant celle du Directeur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Minerva t'ai _ordonné_ de blesser le garçon qui a souffert, même après. » Severus regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux. Les orbes d'un bleu profond étaient maintenant glaciaux comme le Pôle Nord.

« Votre petit pion en or s'est-il plaint au sujet de mon traitement, Albus ? »

« Severus ! » Soudain, la colère de Dumbledore remplit la salle, et gela le sang du Maître des Potions. Maintenant, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait tellement le Directeur. « Non, Harry ne s'est pas plaint. Mais toi » Dumbledore se rapprocha d'un pas, et à ce moment-là, Severus avait plus peur de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu de Voldemort, « tu l'as blessé. »

« N'importe quoi, Albus. » grinça-t-il, mais sans sa fermeté habituelle.

« N'importe quoi ? » Les yeux de l'homme fulminaient. « Le garçon souffrait des répercussions de divers sorts, principalement du Doloris, tout son système musculaire était tendu et en état de choc, et ta prise a sérieusement endommagé les muscles de son bras droit, à tel point que Poppy a dû les traiter - et Harry aura mal pendant plusieurs jours ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ? »

La question resta dans l'air, et il y eut un silence complet dans le bureau. Finalement, ce fut le vieil homme qui le brisa.

« Quoi que tu ais pensé, je vais prendre une mesure disciplinaire contre toi. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Voulez-vous me renvoyer, Monsieur le Directeur ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton glacial.

La voix du vieil homme concurrença de nouveau son ton polaire.

« Je suis vraiment tenté de le faire, professeur. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit meurtrier dans ces circonstances. A la place, je te donnerai quelques règles, et si jamais j'entends que tu les as enfreintes, tu seras renvoyé, meurtre ou pas. »

« J'écoute. » La voix du Maître des Potions était plate et impassible.

« D'abord : n'approche plus jamais Harry. Si tu lèves un doigt sur lui… » Il ne continua pas, mais Severus tressaillit. Il n'avait certainement jamais entendu Dumbledore menacer quelqu'un. « Deuxièmement : tu seras moins dur avec tes étudiants. Je pense principalement au jeune M. Londubat. Il n'est pas responsable des actes de son père contre toi. Troisièmement : tu es suspendu de tes fonctions de Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard »

« Mais Albus » Severus fut soudainement prit au dépourvu par la dernière phrase.

« Non. Apparemment, tu n'es pas assez responsable pour t'occuper d'enfants. Ton comportement biaisé et irresponsable a causé à un étudiant une douleur physique sérieuse. Je ne peux pas le permettre dans cette école. Oh, et ton salaire sera réduit de 30 pour cent. La décision finale dans ton cas sera bien sûre prise par le Conseil d'Administration. »

« Albus, je… » Severus essaya de formuler des excuses, ou des explications, mais le Directeur leva les mains, le stoppant.

« Tu es congédié à présent. »

Severus sentit le monde tourbillonner autour de lui. Congédié ? Suspendu ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Oui, il avait été peu un dur avec le gamin Potter hier, mais… oh, très bien. Le Directeur lui préférait le gosse. Ce n'était pas inattendu. Le Golden Boy d'Albus, le Gryffondor le plus précieux !

Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau, son choc se transforma lentement en une colère de plus en plus profonde, de sorte qu'avant d'atteindre ses quartiers personnels, il était prêt à éclater.

Encore !

Donc, il était suffisamment bon pour s'occuper du gosse, alors qu'il était trompé, il était assez bon pour espionner, pour travailler pour l'Ordre, pour risquer sa vie, pour enseigner, pour préparer des potions, pour… ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Que tout le monde dans cette école soit maudit ! Que Voldemort, qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement quitter, soit maudit ! Que sa décision de jeunesse de se joindre à ce monstre soit maudite ! Que toute la vie qu'il avait été obligé de laisser soit maudite !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et saisit la bouteille pleine de Whisky Pur-Feu du réfrigérateur. Il prit un verre du placard de la cuisine et le remplit de whisky qu'il engloutit d'une seule grande gorgée. L'alcool se répandit presque immédiatement dans son système, et enflamma ses sens. Et encore plus sa colère.

Le gosse, encore ! Il avait ruiné la vie et la réputation de Severus ! Que diraient ses collègues s'ils entendaient parler de l'action disciplinaire ? Que diraient ses étudiants s'ils entendaient parler de sa suspension ? Que penserait le Ministère s'ils entendaient parler de son 'comportement abusif' ? Il avait à peine échappé à une condamnation à vie à Azkaban ! Le mettraient-ils en prison, encore ?

Le désespoir et la rage se mêlaient en lui.

Et tout ça à cause de ce foutu garçon, le bâtard de son frère mystique !

Merde !

Il versa le deuxième verre dans sa bouche puis il jeta fortement le verre contre le mur où il se brisa en mille morceaux. Il saisit la bouteille et alla dans le salon. Il sentit l'alcool commencer à se répandre dans son corps, et il prit une autre longue gorgée.

Alors, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

* * *

Harry était très anxieux. La Pensine était finalement prête. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en attendait, mais il y avait toujours l'espoir dans son cœur, l'espoir que Severus regarderait dedans et comprendrait et croirait sa sincérité, son amour. 

Peut-être que, même si leurs rapports ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, l'homme l'accepterait encore, et l'appellerait par son nom.

Et peut-être, mais c'était un espoir très, très mince, qu'il recouvrerait ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé.

Il posa la Pensine dans une boîte et la scella avec prudence, avant de la prendre et de se diriger vers les donjons si familiers. Severus avait été très grossier avec lui hier. A présent, Harry espérait que la culpabilité de l'homme le pousserait à accepter la Pensine, à regarder dedans.

Donc il s'en alla.

Il serra la boîte avec force contre sa poitrine de sa main gauche, son bras droit irradiait toujours de douleur. Sûrement que Severus n'avait pas su ce qu'il faisait hier soir. L'homme n'avait pas su qu'Harry avait souffert auparavant de plusieurs mauvais sorts de torture. Et il était contrarié aussi. Harry savait que Severus les accusait toujours, lui et Dumbledore, et qu'il se sentait trahi.

Mais peut-être qu'à présent…

Il s'arrêta en face de la porte – il n'essaya même pas de presser son doigt sur le point blanc, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ouvrir – et il frappa poliment.

* * *

Supprimant une forte envie de jurer, Severus plaça la bouteille sur la table de salon, tempêta jusqu'à la porte et d'un mouvement bref et puissant, l'ouvrit. 

Le mioche.

* * *

Quand Harry essaya de se souvenir plus tard de ce qui s'était passé après que Snape eut ouvert la porte, il découvrit qu'il ne se rappelait pas précisément les faits. Une chose était claire : l'homme agrippa le devant de sa robe et le tira à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et conjura un charme de silence – tout se déroula en un instant. Harry n'arriva même pas à ouvrir la bouche, et Severus se penchait au-dessus de lui et beuglait quelque chose à propos d'exclusion et d'action disciplinaire, à propos de comportement irresponsable et d'adolescents idiots et effrontés – Harry n'y avait vraiment rien compris. 

Mais il pouvait sentir le whisky dans l'haleine de Severus et ça le terrifiait.

Severus n'était pas de _cette_ sorte.

Ou peut-être qu'il l'était.

L'homme, cependant, ne l'avait pas touché.

Après dix minutes de réprimandes houleuses, l'homme lui demanda finalement :

« Et, si je peux le demander, que penses-tu être en train de faire ? »

Harry, sans un mot, lui tendit la boîte. Cela avait réduit au silence l'homme pour un moment, mais il déchira le papier et jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il sortit la Pensine. L'instant suivant, le bol en pierre, lourd, avait été jeté au mur d'une force qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue.

« A quoi penses-tu être en train de jouer, mon garçon ? Pourquoi t'imagines-tu que je vais croire en ton nouveau moyen de me manipuler ? Epargnes-moi tes mensonges ! » mugit l'homme, mais Harry ne put en entendre plus : comme s'il regardait un film au ralenti, il vit le bol percuter le mur et éclater en morceaux, alors que son contenu, un liquide visqueux, coulait lentement le long du mur, et s'évaporait au fur à mesure jusqu'à ce que rien de reste, rien, absolument rien, comme leurs anciens rapports, qui semblaient maintenant rien de plus qu'un rêve éloigné, et Harry se sentit brisé et réduit en poussières à nouveau, et tout d'un coup, rien, _absolument_ rien ne resta pour Severus dans son cœur, rien de positif, juste l'injustice de la situation, les vieilles blessures et les douleurs qu'il avait reçues, le passé surgit avec une telle force, qu'il suffoqua presque Harry.

« Je te déteste », avait-il simplement dit.

Et il était parti.

D'une certaine manière, après leur confrontation, sa faiblesse s'était évaporée, comme les souvenirs, et il n'eut pas envie de pleurer. Il se sentait mieux que les semaines précédentes, comme si une partie de sa vie s'était fermée, une fois pour toutes, comme si une décision longtemps retardée avait été enfin prise.

Leur relation était terminée.

Avant le dîner, Dumbledore le prit à part.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, un moment. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que l'attaque a réussi ? »

« Non », sourit faiblement Dumbledore « Nous avons réussi à les contrer. Entre-temps Lucius Malfoy a été privé de sa magie, et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse à nouveau être utile à Voldemort ».

« Oh, » Harry était soulagé. « Je suis content de l'apprendre », ajouta-t-il.

« Mais je ne voulais pas te parler de lui. »

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

« Quoi alors ? »

« C'est Severus… »

« Non », le coupa Harry. « Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« Je veux t'en parler en premier. »

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin, monsieur le Directeur. Il est… » Harry s'arrêta un moment, réfléchissant, « il ne signifie plus rien pour moi. Plus maintenant. »

Etait-ce l'imagination de Harry ou l'expression de Dumbledore s'était-elle fermée ? Il ne savait pas précisément, mais tout signe de joie et de contentement disparut du visage âgé, seuls la tristesse et un sérieux insupportable restèrent.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Rien », Harry secoua sa tête. « Juste que… c'était assez je pense. Absolument, parfaitement assez. Madame Cassia m'avait dit qu'elle ne voyait pas d'espoir pour Se… pour lui de récupérer. Et il… il a changé. Et maintenant, il me déteste. J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas le changer. Donc j'ai décidé de le laisser tranquille. Je ne veux plus d'humiliation, de ridicule… C'en était assez. »

« Etait-ce l'agression de Severus qui… ? » Dumbledore désigna le bras droit de Harry. Harry acquiesça.

« Oui. »

Et vraiment, c'était la raison. Ou, au moins l'une d'entre elles.

« Harry, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas de sa faute, pas entièrement… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas important. Il est une autre personne maintenant et il va rester cette personne. Je ne veux pas que ma présence lui soit imposée, et je ne veux définitivement plus de sa présence auprès de moi, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute. Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il est un adulte. Il devrait être plus mûr. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Tu sais, le Sortilège de Mémoire a corrompu ses émo… »

« …tions, bien sûr que je sais ! » répliqua Harry avec colère. « Mais un adulte doit savoir utiliser son bon sens, même quand il est impliqué émotionnellement ! Il a eu plus d'un mois pour s'habituer à l'idée que moi, Harry Potter ou autre chose, lui était apparenté ! Mais il a décidé de l'ignorer, il n'a jamais essayé de l'accepter, et toute son attitude est plus qu'une preuve pour moi que vous aviez raison, quand vous avez dit que nous ne devions pas lui dire la vérité. J'ai essayé d'expliquer. Je me suis excusé. Mais je ne ferai plus d'autres gestes envers lui. Je ne suis plus intéressé. »

Sa froideur préalable disparut et il ressentit de la fureur à la place.

« Maintenant, excusez-moi, monsieur le Directeur », il n'était plus capable de parler de Severus. Dumbledore opina et il partit.

Mais peu après qu'il ait souhaité bonsoir au vieil homme, il sentit une poigne puissante sur son bras, son bras toujours douloureux et quelqu'un l'entraîna dans un couloir sombre avec une telle force qu'il tomba à genoux. La douleur dans son bras était atroce, et il devait lutter pour ne pas crier et ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Malfoy se tenait au-dessus de lui, une baguette dans sa main tendue, pointée sur Harry.

« Peu importe ce que ton oncle dit, Snape, tu es bien mon cousin. Je ne peux pas te tuer. Je ne peux même pas te blesser autant que je le voudrai. » il se pencha si près qu'Harry pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage. « Mais je trouverais un moyen satisfaisant de venger mon père. Je sais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que tu étais l'espion, et crois moi, notre petite découverte ne restera pas cachée de toi. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » cracha avec colère Harry, mais la poigne l'empêchait de faire un mouvement violent.

« Je te tuerai, crois-moi, je trouverais le moyen. Mais jusqu'à ce que je puisse le faire… Tu apprendras ce que la douleur, la vraie douleur, veut dire ! »

« Idiot. » Harry libéra son bras et inspira profondément. « Je sais ce qu'est la douleur. Je ne suis pas intimidé par ta petite démonstration ! Tu ne peux rien me faire ! »

Malfoy, cette fois-ci, ne sourit pas ironiquement, mais rit à pleine gorge.

« Non ? Et tes petits rêves alors ? »

Et avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, il sortit du couloir obscur. Harry, appuyant son bras l'élançant contre sa poitrine, s'assit là pendant de longues minutes. Il n'était soudain plus très sûr de vouloir continuer à vivre.

Et le lendemain matin, Dumbledore annonça que Draco Malfoy n'était plus un élève de Poudlard. Il était parti.

Et quelques jours plus tard, Harry fut forcé de voir un jeune homme très déterminé tuer sa première victime, et tendre son bras pour recevoir la Marque qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer.

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus!

La suite dans une semaine!


	12. La fuite

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 12 – La fuite

Harry était toujours sous le choc provoqué par les paroles du Directeur. Malfoy était parti. Il était parti. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais étudier ici.

Oui, Harry n'aimait pas Malfoy, pas du tout, jamais, pas même pendant un instant, mais il pouvait sentir le poids de la décision et ses implications silencieuses. Malfoy était parti pour être entraîné à être l'héritier de son père dans le cercle de Voldemort, Harry le savait parfaitement, même si officiellement, le blond avait changé d'école et allait finir ses études dans une école sorcière irlandaise peu connue.

Les menaces de Malfoy n'avait pas été un mensonge, pensa Harry, et il manqua presque la deuxième moitié du court discours du Directeur.

« … et je dois annoncer que le professeur Snape n'est plus le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard, donc je demande aux Serpentards, s'ils ont des problèmes, d'aller en parler au professeur Vector. » Le Directeur accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main en direction de la sorcière sévère assise à côté de McGonagall.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. Dumbledore n'avait rien détaillé, mais il était sûr que ce… changement était lié à lui, que c'était la chose que le vieil homme avait voulu lui dire le jour précédent. Et il n'avait pas écouté. Harry leva les yeux vers la Table des Professeurs et regarda Severus. Les joues de l'homme étaient rouges d'humiliation lorsqu'il renvoya le regard d'Harry avec une haine intense : ses yeux perçaient presque le crâne du garçon, sa bouche était courbée en un rictus dégoûté.

Severus le blâmait.

Involontairement, la main gauche d'Harry serra son bras droit douloureux contre sa poitrine et détourna le regard. La chose suivante qu'il entendit fut un coup fort alors qu'une chaise tombait en arrière, et l'ouverture et la fermeture d'une porte dans l'arrière de la Salle. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever le regard pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Severus avait quitté la salle.

Les nouvelles choquèrent tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Peu après la courte scène de Severus, les conversations brisèrent le silence alors que les étudiants se penchaient les uns vers les autres.

« C'est possible… ? »

« Tu as entendu pour le père de Malfoy… ? »

« Ils étaient amis… »

« Dumbledore veut virer Snape… »

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ils ont dit qu'il était suspendu, et maintenant que son vieil ami Malfoy n'est plus un membre du Conseil… »

« … l'année dernière, il était tellement poli, et maintenant… »

« … est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Potter ? »

Et ainsi de suite. Une nouvelle fois, Harry devait faire face au problème de son incapacité à manger. Les nouvelles avaient pris son peu d'appétit, donc il repoussa son assiette loin de lui et se leva.

« Harry ? » Hermione toucha son bras. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien. » chuchota-t-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne sais pas… »

« Il doit y avoir une raison… »

« Je ne sais pas. » la coupa Harry. « Demande à Dumbledore. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si inflexible et froid avec elle. Elle voulait juste aider, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas d'aide, l'aide de personne… Sifflant à la sourde douleur, il saisit son sac et le mit sur son dos. « Je pars. »

« Attends » Hermione se leva. « Je viens avec toi. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin… » commença Harry, mais la jeune fille ignora sa protestation.

« Nous avons tous les deux Arithmancie, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Harry gémit de frustration, mais attendit néanmoins la jeune fille. Il essaya également de se préparer aux questions qui allaient suivre. Mais il n'y en eut aucune de _cette_ sorte.

« Que penses-tu de ces textes magiques doublement codés que le professeur nous a montrés la semaine dernière ? » Harry lui jeta un regard surpris, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser. » répondit-il sincèrement.

« Tes notes sont plus basses maintenant. » répliqua Hermione. « Tu devrais passer plus de temps sur tes études. »

La colère gonfla dans la poitrine d'Harry aux paroles de la jeune fille.

« Ne me fais pas la morale. » siffla-t-il.

« Je ne le fais pas. » soupira Hermione. « C'est juste… effrayant de voir comme… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » claqua Harry. « Mes notes sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes ! »

« Je sais, mais… »

« NON ! » Harry s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Hermione. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois aux petits soins avec moi ! C'est agaçant, ne le vois-tu pas ? Je sais ce que je fais, je n'ai pas besoin de tes sages conseils ! »

Le visage d'Hermione rougit et elle rétrécit ses yeux.

« Je voulais juste aider ! » cria-t-elle impatiemment. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écoutes pas ? »

« Ecouter quoi ? » cracha sombrement Harry. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Et je ne suis pas un petit garçon à qui l'on donne des ordres ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » Hermione commençait à perdre les derniers lambeaux de sa patience. « Bâtard borné ! »

« Stupide chienne ! » répliqua Harry. Hermione pâlit.

« Retire ça. » siffla-t-elle en se rapprochant d'Harry. « Retire-ça ou… »

« Ou quoi ? » Harry sourit d'un air sarcastique. « Qu'est-ce que la grosse bêtasse va faire… »

CLAP ! La claque fut soudaine et inattendue. Harry, presque dans une transe, leva la main et toucha son visage à l'endroit où Hermione l'avait giflé.

« Tu… » commença-t-il, mais la jeune fille s'était déjà reculée.

« N'oses plus jamais me parler de cette manière ! » dit-elle sans se retourner. « Et ne viens pas me parler jusqu'à ce que tu ais fait rentrer dans ta tête épaisse qui sont tes amis et qui sont tes ennemis ! »

Harry, secouant la tête, la suivit dans la salle de classe. Il voulut s'asseoir à sa place habituelle à côté d'Ares, mais à sa grande surprise, Hermione était déjà assise là, et aucun de ses amis ne montrait le désir de le regarder. Il s'arrêta dans la porte et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il y avait seulement deux places vides : l'ancienne d'Hermione à côté de Padma Patil, et celle de Malfoy, mais Harry ne voulait pas s'asseoir dans la chaise de son pire ennemi. Inspirant profondément, il se dirigea vers Padma et lui fit presque un sourire d'excuse.

« Uhm… heu… je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle en lui souriant en retour. Cela produisit quelques frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire, il était trop semblable à celui d'Erica, il avait un côté menaçant et prédateur, qui le fit presque reculer. La pensée d'Erica le fit penser à autre chose : Harry l'avait vue ce matin, arrivant dans la Grande Salle avec le groupe de Serpentards qu'il détestait le plus : avec Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, main dans la main avec le garçon de Serpentard à face de rat, l'ex-esclave de Malfoy et de sa bande. Quand Harry avait lancé un regard d'appréhension dans sa direction, elle avait juste souri d'un air moqueur avec supériorité et s'était penchée plus près de Blaise, lui chuchotant quelque chose. Le Serpentard avait souri d'un air moqueur et avait haussé un sourcil en direction d'Harry. Le souvenir l'irritait encore maintenant, donc il se força à s'asseoir et sortit ses livres.

« Qu'a fait Snape pour que Dumbledore le suspende ? » demanda Patil en se penchant vers lui intimement. « C'est vrai qu'il a maltraité un étudiant ? »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, mais il lutta pour maintenir une voix basse.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il de son meilleur ton indifférent. « Et je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, d'ailleurs. »

« Ah » La jeune fille lui lança un court sourire embarrassé. « Ouais… tu as probablement raison. » Et elle commença à feuilleter son livre d'Arithmancie.

Harry poussa un soupir soulagé, et doucement, il murmura :

« Ecoute, je ne voulais pas être aussi grossier… »

Padma ferma son livre et acquiesça. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire quelque chose quand le professeur Vector arriva et que la leçon commença. Harry se sentit mal pendant toute l'heure : ils reçurent les résultats du dernier test.

A. Il avait reçu un A en Arithmancie. Pas un A comme dans son école moldue, mais un A sorcier, et Harry savait parfaitement que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas reçu une plus mauvaise note était ses connaissances exceptionnelles du programme de l'année précédente, et qu'il y avait quelques questions sur cette partie du programme.

Après le cours, le professeur lui demanda de rester. Leur conversation fut courte et inconfortable : Harry ne voulait pas écouter un autre discours sur ses notes en chute, et le professeur semblait se sentir coupable à propos de sa nouvelle position comme Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard.

Et Harry ne savait pas que c'était juste la première discussion d'une longue ligne de futures petites conversations semblables.

* * *

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer alors qu'il essayait de faire un tour rapide avec son balai. Pour éviter de tomber, il dut saisir fortement le bâton, mais cela enflamma tout son bras droit blessé. Ca l'irrita infiniment. Dix jours avaient passé depuis cette nuit, et son bras semblait toujours être inutile. La douleur détourna ses pensées du jeu et il manqua le coup de sifflet qui signala le début du match. Ce fut seulement quand un Cognard l'approcha qu'il réalisa que le match avait commencé.

Il fit deux tours rapides du terrain, mais le Vif n'était nulle part en vue et il laissa son regard balayer les spectateurs. Les Gryffondors étaient debout dans la tribune rouge et or, les premières et deuxièmes années sautaient, beaucoup agitaient des drapeaux faits main, et tout le monde portait les couleurs de la maison. La majorité de la Maison de Poufsouffle soutenait apparemment la maison de l'Aigle et, à la profonde surprise d'Harry, beaucoup de Serpentards – des Serpentard, bon Dieu ! – se tenaient sous une banderole, qui disait 'ALLEZ SNAPE !' avec des lettres rouges et vertes. Harry eut un grand sourire, bien qu'il sache que seule une moitié de ce message lui était destinée, c'était plus une protestation contre la suspension du Maître des Potions, mais il s'en moquait. Janus, ses camarades, et plusieurs jeunes Serpentards, sous l'inscription, lui faisaient des signes. Harry leur répondit, mais il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Il ne voyait pas Ares. Et Ares aimait le Quidditch, et il ne soutenait certainement pas l'équipe adverse… n'est-ce pas ?

Oubliant le Vif d'Or, les yeux d'Harry commencèrent à parcourir à nouveau frénétiquement les spectateurs. La Maison de Serpentard : Janus, se tenant fermement, des visages souriant, à côté d'eux, la section des jeunes Mangemorts, comme Harry les appelait intérieurement, cependant, ils semblaient un peu perdus sans leur chef, et Millicent se tenait clairement loin d'eux… intéressant. Erica semblait suffisante alors que le bras de Zabini reposait autour de sa taille, apparemment, même le né-moldue de Serpentard se sentait mieux depuis le départ de Malfoy… Severus n'était pas là, bien sûr, et il n'était pas non plus dans la tribune des professeurs. Pas que ce fait surprenne Harry - que pouvait-il attendre d'autre de la part de l'homme après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Et, Harry se rappela, il avait cessé de ressentir quelque chose envers lui. N'est-ce pas ? Et il y avait cette salive amère dans cette bouche…

Et la maison de Serdaigle : il pouvait voir Padma alors que la jeune fille suivait attentivement chacun de ses mouvements, et près d'elle, Terry le saluait ouvertement en levant son pouce. Les Poufsouffles étaient un peu plus renfermés envers lui depuis que sa véritable identité était devenue publique, mais il y avait un petit groupe soutenant sa maison.

Et les Gryffondors, encore. Oh, Neville et Parvati main dans la main, Lavande pouffant avec quelques filles de quatrième année, rien d'étonnant, mais Ares était toujours nulle part - et Hermione… elle était absente aussi.

Assis sur son balai, Harry se sentit soudainement terriblement honteux. C'était de sa faute si ses amis - pouvait-il penser à eux en tant que ses amis après tous ce qu'il leur avait dit ? - avaient décidé de ne pas venir voir le jeu !

Harry frissonna et se força à se concentrer sur le jeu. Ca n'améliorerait rien s'ils perdaient aussi le match – comme il semblait qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Le nouveau commentateur, un quatrième année de Poufsouffle, Steven, annonça à ce moment-là le troisième but de Serdaigle.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Harry avait suspecté que cela se produise : il y avait trop de nouveaux membres dans l'équipe. Le plus jeune des frères Creevey, Dennis, était un magnifique Poursuiveur, et ses compagnons, Seamus et un garçon de cinquième année, Andrew Kirke, étaient vraiment doués - mais ils étaient presque incapables de coopérer et ils perdaient souvent le Souaffle, au profit de leurs adversaires. Les deux batteurs, deux filles, Ginny et Natalie, la camarade de classe de Dennis, étaient bonnes, mais pas aussi habiles que les jumeaux Weasley.

Mais alors, du coin des yeux, Harry aperçu un scintillement doré provenant de l'entrée du terrain. Avec un piqué soudain, qui le fit presque perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur aiguë dans son bras, Harry se lança à la poursuite du Vif. Sa course était rapide, mais pas assez rapide pour brouiller sa vue, et ce qu'il vit le fit oublier le Vif. Deux silhouettes approchaient du terrain de Quidditch, main dans la main, comme Neville et Parvati : Ares et Hermione.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta pendant une minute. Le Vif disparut alors qu'il regardait fixement la scène avec une incrédulité totale, et quand il essaya d'échapper au choc, la première personne qu'il vit fut Cho, qui le regardait avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

C'était trop. Harry ralentit et commença à se diriger vers le sol.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la terre ferme, il s'effondra, ses genoux tremblant sous lui. Le moment suivant, Ron était agenouillé à côté de lui.

« Tu vas bien, Quietus ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution, alors que le commentateur annonçait une interruption. Harry acquiesça simplement, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la relation d'Ares et d'Hermione était quelque chose comme un coup bas - et le stress et l'absence de sommeil des dernières semaines n'aidaient pas non plus.

« Je ne peux pas continuer, Ron. » Souffla-t-il.

« Tu le dois ! » Seamus arriva rapidement. « Nous allons perdre ce jeu affreusement. Notre seul espoir est que tu attrapes le Vif d'Or avant que l'avantage de Serdaigle devienne trop important. Harry, debout ! »

« Laisse-le tranquille ! » siffla Ron à son camarade. « Ne peux-tu pas voir qu'il est trop épuisé pour continuer… »

« Il ne peut pas partir, pas maintenant ! » cria impatiemment Seamus.

A présent, les deux garçons se tenaient face à face, leurs poings serrés.

« Ron, c'est bon. Je me sens mieux maintenant. » coassa Harry, ne voulant pas que ses deux amis se battent. « J'étais juste un peu… distrait. C'est bon maintenant, Seamus. On peut y retourner. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Ron le regarda sérieusement. Il haussa juste les épaules.

« Allons-y. »

Pendant la deuxième partie du jeu, Harry essaya de se concentrer seulement sur le Vif. Et quand il l'aperçut de nouveau, le score était de 100 à 20 pour Serdaigle. Mais maintenant, Cho volait près de son côté gauche, et pendant un moment, Harry regretta que Ron ait son Eclair de feu, car son Nimbus ne pouvait pas surpasser le balai apparent neuf de la jeune fille. Harry se pencha en avant et tendit son bras droit vers la balle d'or.

Il ne vit pas le Cognard, mais il le sentit parfaitement. Son bras droit.

La douleur soudaine était presque insupportable et il hurla. Son bras entier était en feu, et il ne pouvait pas bouger ses doigts.

Il manqua le Vif.

Nausée, encore. La douleur et l'envie de vomir venaient toujours ensemble. Comme Ares et Hermione…

A présent, Cho avait sûrement attrapé le Vif, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Tu vas bien ? » sa voix était pâteuse et tremblante.

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'allait pas bien, et la jeune fille avait manqué la balle juste à cause de lui. Il ne la regarda pas, il retourna plutôt à sa tâche.

La dernière partie du jeu fut totalement ennuyeuse. Le score était de 170-20 quand Harry attrapé le Vif et épargna à sa maison une défaite écrasante. Un nul était bien mieux qu'une défaite.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Harry se sentit plus isolé et plus seul que jamais. C'était pire que dans son enfance, parce qu'alors il n'avait pas su ce qu'il manquait, mais maintenant, il le savait parfaitement. Ares et Hermione étaient totalement absorbés l'un par l'autre, comme Neville et Parvati, et même Ron avait commencé à sortir avec Hannah Abbott, bien qu'il essayait apparemment de passer autant de temps que possible avec Harry. Mais même alors, ce n'était pas pareil. Harry se sentait inutile et rejeté.

Il luttait pendant les cours, avec des notes abyssales, mais il s'en moquait.

Puis, Cho décida finalement de lui parler. Harry pouvait voir dans son comportement qu'elle avait manigancé quelque chose, mais il avait essayé de l'éviter à chaque fois. La mort de Cedric le déprimait toujours, et il se blâmait même s'il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui devrait être blâmé, mais Voldemort.

« Tu n'as pas à m'éviter, tu sais ? » fut la première phrase de Cho, un peu maladroite, mais tous deux se sentaient plus qu'un peu inconfortable.

« Je ne… » Harry laissa échapper une courte protestation, mais elle mourut à mi-chemin.

« Si. » soupira Cho. « Pourquoi ? »

Soudainement, l'air autour d'Harry disparut.

« Cedric. » chuchota-t-il, mais il n'osa pas lever la tête.

« Cedric ? » Cho le regarda, totalement incrédule. « Mais c'était il y a un an et demi, et ce n'était pas ta faute ! »

« Oui et non. » Harry gigota et fixa ses yeux sur le sol. « Peut-être que ce n'était pas ma faute, mais j'ai dû le regarder. »

Cho ne répondit pas, mais sa respiration rapide indiqua à Harry qu'elle l'avait entendu.

« Allons marcher. » suggéra-t-elle et Harry approuva.

Le temps était plutôt froid et le vent du Nord était mordant et glacial, mais tous deux l'ignorèrent. Ils marchèrent lentement, côte à côte.

« Je ne te blâme pas. » elle mit sa main sur le bras d'Harry. « Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé. J'ai été dévastée quand j'ai entendu dire que tu étais mort. C'était juste… trop. »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry leva la tête.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tu avais voulu te venger de sa mort… ou que tu te sentais trop coupable pour résister à Tu-Sais-Qui… »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu la vengeance. » Harry frissonna. « Quand j'ai dû lui faire face, je voulais seulement survivre. Ou juste mourir. »

« Lui as-tu pardonné la mort de Cedric ? » demanda Cho, la voix un peu tranchante.

« L'homme qui a tué Cedric est mort. Il est mort il y a trois semaines. » dit sérieusement Harry. « Et je n'ai pas pardonné Voldemort pour la mort de Cedric. Mais… je ne veux pas me venger. »

« Si j'étais toi, je le voudrais ! » dit âprement Cho. « Tu devrais être plus agressif ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis moi, Cho. Et je ne veux pas de vengeance. Je veux juste que tout cela soit terminé. »

« Mais Cedric… »

« Voldemort a tué mon père, ma mère, mon beau-père, toute la famille Potter et toute la famille Black, il a détruit la vie de mon parrain, ainsi que celle de mon oncle… Si je décidais de me venger de lui, j'aurai beaucoup d'excuses pour le faire. » Harry secoua la tête. « Mais je ne cherche pas la vengeance. Je ne veux pas tuer, même si c'est lui, et surtout, je ne veux pas tuer par haine ou par vengeance. »

« Mais tu dois le tuer ! » cria Cho.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, et je ne sais pas comment je le ferai, Cho. » Harry se sentit découragé. « Je suis juste un garçon de seize ans, sans rien de spécial. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Tu es spécial, Harry. » dit Cho après un moment. « Tu es meilleur que nous. »

Harry sourit d'un air triste et fatigué.

« Je suis juste passé par trop de choses dans ma vie et j'ai pu voir les fruits de la haine et de la vengeance. Je souffre toujours de ces 'fruits'. » il fronça les sourcils. «Et j'ai été trop souvent proche de la mort dans ma vie. J'ai abandonné mes espoirs trop souvent. Je suis plus brisé que bon. »

Cho s'arrêta et jeta un regard interrogateur à son compagnon.

« Ne penses-tu pas que toutes ces… expériences t'ont d'une certaine manière forgé ? Qu'elles t'ont rendu plus pur, meilleur ? »

Harry laissa échapper un rire amer.

« Plus pur ? Meilleur ? » il dut se battre pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. « Je pense que je me sens dégoûtant et faible. Utilisé et rejeté. Brisé. Inutile. Mais pas pur. Et certainement pas bon. Je suis amer, sarcastique et presque toujours furieux. »

Cho rit soudainement.

« Tu parles du professeur Snape ou de toi ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Enfer, je ne sais pas ! » mais après un court moment, il sanglota de nouveau. « Mais je ne veux pas parler de lui. »

Et c'était vrai.

Il ressentait encore de la haine.

Il détestait Severus.

* * *

Peu de temps après la décision de Malfoy de partir, les cauchemars d'Harry commencèrent à changer. Tandis que par le passé, il avait des visions deux ou trois fois par semaine, elles étaient maintenant devenues des expériences de chaque nuit, et lentement, mais sûrement, elles commençaient à briser la santé et les capacités d'Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir de bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était toujours fatigué. Il perdit totalement son appétit, et il perdit tout le poids qu'il était parvenu à gagner après sa captivité. _Sa_ captivité, pensait intérieurement Harry, parce que _ce_ Severus n'en avait pas fait partie, et avec sa décision de rejeter l'offre d'Harry, il ne voulait apparemment pas en devenir une partie.

Le rejet de Severus le rongeait comme de l'acide à l'intérieur et, chaque fois qu'il voyait l'homme, ce sentiment acéré brûlait son cœur encore et encore, et il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il essayait de ne pas haïr l'homme. Il essayait de rationaliser son comportement, de lui trouver des excuses.

Mais il était tellement fatigué. Et Severus s'en moquait.

Dumbledore, d'un autre côté, s'en inquiétait beaucoup trop.

« Harry, j'ai peur que tes informations ne nous soient plus utiles. » dit un jour le Directeur, quand il invita Harry pour une discussion.

« Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur ? » déglutit Harry.

« Tes visions et les informations semblent… fausses. »

Silence.

« Fausses ? »

Silence.

« Fausses. »

Une respiration irrégulière.

« Oh, non. » gémit Harry. « Oh, non. » répéta-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « En êtes-vous sûr ? » marmonna-t-il à travers ses doigts.

« Non, mais… il y a plusieurs signes qui me font penser que tes visions sont… dirigées. »

« Alors, après avoir torturé mon corps, il torture maintenant mon esprit. » énonça Harry et même lui grimaça au vide de sa voix.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, regardant juste Harry.

« Malfoy. » laissa finalement échapper Harry.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Malfoy sait que j'ai des visions. Ca pourrait être lui qui l'a dit à Voldemort. »

« Comment M. Malfoy pourrait-il savoir une telle chose ? » demanda Dumbledore en retour.

« Ce petit coup d'éclat d'Hermione et de McGonagall… »

« Professeur McGonagall… »

« Ouais. Tout le monde a appris que j'avais ces étranges crises. »

« C'était seulement une fois. Ce n'est pas preuve. »

« Alors qui ? » Harry semblait confus.

« Quelqu'un du personnel. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« L'année dernière, nous avions les mêmes soupçons. Mais finalement, c'était seulement Malfoy Senior. Je pense que le personnel est fiable. »

« N'oublie pas l'attaque sur le Poudlard Express. »

Harry abandonna.

« Il doit y avoir une autre explication, M. le Directeur. Le personnel a été prouvé innocent de nombreuses fois. Ne les suspectez pas, ils méritent mieux de vous. Beaucoup d'entre eux travaillent avec vous depuis plus de vingt ans ! »

« N'oublie pas tes visions de l'année dernière. »

« Elles concernaient Malfoy et Leah. » Coupa Harry.

« Quand tu as eu ta première vision, Lucius Malfoy n'était pas à l'école. »

Ils argumentèrent pendant une autre heure, mais Harry ne parvint pas à convaincre le vieil homme.

Et il ne voulait pas croire qu'un de ses professeurs puisse être un traître - et si Severus avait eu raison quand ils avaient parlé dans la prison de Voldemort, il y avait eu un traître pendant au moins seize ans.

* * *

« M. Snape, restez. » la voix du professeur de Défense était déterminée. Harry soupira et ne suivit pas ses camarades de classes hors de la salle.

La femme se rapprocha de lui. Involontairement, Harry recula. Il ne voulait pas être encore interrogé, plaint ou recevoir des ordres. Ces dernières semaines, presque tous les membres de l'équipe enseignante l'avaient acculé avec des yeux inquiets, s'enquérant de ses problèmes et lui offrant leur aide, et il en avait simplement assez.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de rester parce que je voulais vous parler, M. Snape. » dit sévèrement le professeur de Défense. Harry leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça pour lui demander de continuer. « Le Directeur a informé l'équipe de vos problèmes de sommeil, et j'ai juste pensé attirer votre attention sur le sujet dont nous avons discuté à la fin de septembre, si vous vous en rappelez… »

La respiration d'Harry se calma et il opina de nouveau.

« Oui, si vous pensez à cette chose sur les boucliers et les murs imparfaits… » sa voix se brisa alors qu'une autre pensée lui venait à l'esprit. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec moi ? » il commençait à s'irriter. « Apparemment, Voldemort a trouvé ces failles dans mon système de défense… »

« Non, M. Snape. » elle éleva la voix. « Un duel ne finit pas quand l'un des combattants parvient à donner un coup à l'adversaire. Il finit quand l'un d'entre eux gagne. Donc, il est temps de faire le mouvement suivant. »

« Mouvement suivant ? » Harry fronça les sourcils et s'installa lentement sur une table derrière lui. « Vous voulez dire que c'est mon tour ? »

« Exactement. » répondit la sorcière d'un air détaché.

Pendant un court instant, Harry laissa la fatigue couler en lui, mais ça ne dura pas plus d'un instant, et il regagna le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Ainsi, son professeur suggérait de résister. Ou plutôt : elle suggérait qu'Harry doive commencer une contre-attaque. Mais comment ? Il ne connaissait aucune méthode pour bloquer ses visions, excepté la Potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêves, mais il se rappelait bien des avertissements de Severus – de _son_ Severus, pas de _celui_-ci – à propos du sérieux risque de devenir dépendant, et ces possibilités l'avaient empêché d'utiliser la potion. Mais alors, que pouvait-il faire ?

« Je ne vois aucun moyen de résister, professeur. » dit-il finalement.

Un sourire moqueur apparu sur le visage du professeur.

« Oh-oh. Le célèbre Harry Potter décide d'abandonner dès le début ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec colère.

« Je ne suis pas un Potter, professeur, et ce n'est certainement PAS le début. » ses yeux brillaient et il sauta sur ses pieds. « Et croyez-moi, si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferai ! »

« Vraiment ? » le ton taquin disparut, et Harry se retrouva face à une autre expression mortellement sérieuse.

« Vraiment. »

« Dites-moi alors, quand ces visions se produisent-elles ? A n'importe quelle heure de la journée ? »

« Non. » dit Harry, énervé. A quoi cela menait-il ? « Je les ai pendant que je dors. »

« Et quand dormez-vous ? »

« En même temps que tout le monde. » Harry sentit la frustration alors qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire son professeur.

Le professeur Noir soupira et s'assit sur l'une des tables.

« M. _Snape_. » commença-t-elle, accentuant le nom. « Je posais ces questions parce que je pense que Voldemort » à la mention de ce nom, Harry leva brusquement la tête vers son professeur, « vous attaque toujours à la même période de la nuit. Ai-je raison ? »

Harry commença à comprendre.

« Oh. » dit-il en cillant. « Je suis tellement stupide… »

« Alors ? Avais-je raison ? » la sorcière l'invita à répondre.

« Bien sûr. » Harry retourna son attention sur elle.

« Je vois que vous avez saisi l'idée maintenant. » sourit-elle et Harry lui renvoya son geste.

« Je dois réorganiser mes périodes de sommeil. »

Le professeur tapota son épaule et fit un geste de la main.

« Vous pouvez y aller, alors. »

Harry saisit sa main et la serra avec reconnaissance.

« Merci, professeur. »

« Allez, ne manquez pas votre déjeuner. » fut la seule réponse et Harry s'arrêta dans la porte et regarda en arrière, jetant un regard scrutateur à la femme.

Elle était plus jeune que Severus, elle avait une bonne trentaine d'années ou même plus jeune, elle avait des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux couleur chocolat, rien d'extraordinaire, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle… et soudain, Harry sentit des papillons dans son estomac et son visage chauffa.

Oh, non.

Il était attiré par son professeur.

Harry était tellement choqué qu'il ne put pas bouger, donc il resta là, à l'observer distraitement. Elle était jolie et elle se déplaçait avec élégance alors qu'elle classait quelques documents sur son bureau, puis elle marcha jusqu'à un placard, en sortit une cape d'extérieur et la plaça autour de ses épaules.

« Vous êtes toujours là, M. Snape ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers la porte pour suivre ses étudiants dans la Grande Salle.

« Heu, je… je… » bégaya Harry avec un embarras complet avant de se tourner rapidement.

« Attendez, alors. » la femme le rappela. « Allons-y ensemble. »

« Heu… oui… » se força à dire Harry en s'arrêtant jusqu'à ce que le professeur soit à ses côtés.

Il était tellement stupéfié qu'il ne put pas se souvenir de leur conversation entre la salle de Défense et la Grande Salle. Il répondit à de nombreuses questions automatiquement, mais son esprit n'y était pas : il essayait de jeter des regards en coin vers elle, ses mains (de belles mains, gracieuses et soignées avec de longs doigts et une peau douce), son profil (un nez un peu plus long que la normale, mais droit, au contraire du sien, de lèvres pleines, des pommettes et un menton arrondis, des sourcils peut-être un peu trop touffus), ses robes (tourbillonnant autour d'elle comme une tempête), et sa voix profonde et veloutée alors qu'elle parlait de diverses choses. Avant qu'ils soient arrivés à la Grande Salle, Harry sut qu'il était perdu.

* * *

Severus était à nouveau confus. Et il haïssait être confus. Apparemment, l'amnésie l'avait transformé en une loque émotionnelle. Depuis cette soirée détestable – ou avait-ce été une nuit ? Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler parfaitement à cause de la quantité considérable d'alcool qu'il avait consommé – il pouvait sentir tant d'émotions et de sentiments différents essayant de le déchiqueter en un million de petits morceaux, et AUCUN d'eux n'était relié à ses ex-charges de Directeur de Maison ou à son salaire réduit. Après qu'il ai traversé le choc d'être puni, il avait compris la colère du Directeur, et après qu'il ait vu Pot- le garçon manger uniquement avec sa main gauche dans la Grande Salle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux.

Sans mentionner son comportement absolument idiot quand le garçon lui avait offert une Pensine et qu'il l'avait cassée.

Et les mots du garçon après… Ces mots le blessaient depuis, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon le haïsse. Et il ne voulait plus haïr le garçon.

Mais sa fierté était trop forte. Et de nombreuses fois, sa vieille haine l'avait simplement arrêté alors qu'il voulait finalement parler au garçon, et s'excuser.

Il avait cassé cette fichue Pensine… le seul moyen possible de récupérer quelques-uns uns de ses souvenirs. Il avait été un idiot quand il avait soupçonné le garçon de mentir. On ne pouvait pas mentir avec une Pensine. On ne pouvait pas placer des rêves, des illusions, des souhaits, ou des idées préconçues dans une Pensine sans s'exposer : les images n'étaient jamais aussi précises que celles d'un souvenir réel, au contraire, elles étaient fragmentées et sommaires, et n'importe qui pouvait les différencier des vrais souvenirs.

Il était un fichu idiot.

Et voir le garçon s'enfoncer encore plus dans la fatigue et l'impuissance n'aidait pas. Sa conscience l'incitait à faire le premier mouvement, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait stupidement regardé la chance de se réconcilier avec le garçon s'échapper de ses mains en même temps que la vie du garçon.

Il s'était senti impuissant. Mais soudainement, quelque chose était arrivée. Comme il l'avait appris plus tard, leur nouvelle célébrité de défense lui avait donné quelques conseils utiles à propos de ses visions – et ça avait marché. Enfin, il n'avait toujours par l'air en bonne santé ou fort, mais son visage était un peu moins hanté, il mangeait un peu plus aussi. Severus ne savait pas ce qu'était le conseil, mais il avait été avisé. Et il voulait dire au garçon qu'il était heureux pour lui… mais il ne pouvait pas.

Lâche !

Severus ferma la porte de ses appartements derrière lui et s'obligea à penser à d'autres choses, principalement des essais qu'il avait à corriger et des contrôles qu'il devait noter.

Les essais des sixième année sur l'utilisation des Sérums d'Engourdissements sur les brûlures… Granger, ah encore trop long… quelques très bonnes remarques sur les différents ingrédients et suggestions sur les infusions non-préparées… c'était un E, presque un O, mais seulement presque… Nott E… Ce Nott sortait maintenant avec la brune de Gryffondor. Et aucun d'eux ne parlait au garçon, au moins c'est ce qu'il semblait… Mais non, il ne penserait pas encore à lui. Continuer. Patil A, Boot E, Londubat E… Encore un grand choc. Londubat – dans son cours approfondi ! Bullstrode P, oh, depuis qu'elle avait cette affaire avec ce gars de Serdaigle, elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer – et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus l'aider… peut-être devrait-il dire à Vector de donner quelques bons conseils à l'élève de plus en plus féminine. Une relation comme celle-là pouvait la sauver des griffes de Voldemort… Et Vector était trop souvent aveugle pour voir des choses aussi évidentes !

Foutu Albus pour le renvoyer de son poste quand il y était le plus nécessaire !

Knight A. C'était la conséquence évidente de ses relations avec le club des Mangemorts en herbe. Sortir avec ce Zabini sans cervelle… juste parce qu'elle voulait se venger du garçon ! Il avait bien fait de la virer ! pensa Snape en souriant. Il était sur le point de tirer à lui une autre pile d'essais vers lui quand un bruit étrange et métallique l'arrêta.

L'instant suivant, il était allongé sur le ventre derrière son bureau, baguette en main, concentré. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître ce son. Il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais entendu avant, et il avait retentit dans le salon. Comme les minutes passèrent et que rien ne bougeait, Severus regarda prudemment autour de lui. Silence. Lentement, il se leva et quitta le coin de son bureau. La porte – fermée. Etagères – rien de spécial. Canapé, fauteuils – vides. Atre – cendres rouges, pas assez pour être utilisées comme arrêt de Cheminette. Cheminée – vide.

Et ensuite, il _vit_.

La panique était écrasante, et il eut tout d'un coup un vertige. L'horloge sorcière sur le mur. La seule chose qui soit restée après qu'il eut chassé le garçon.

Quietus – disait-elle – en danger de mort. Severus voulait bouger, mais il ne savait pas où.

Il courut à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

« Saevus ! » cria-t-il, mais le son qui quitta ses lèvres était plus un gémissement qu'un cri. Cependant, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Comme descendant éloigné du fantôme, ils partageaient un lien spécial, qui l'autorisait à appeler le Baron Sanglant quand il était dans le besoin. Et il y était maintenant. Et il s'agissait d'un autre descendant du Baron, ce qui était une autre raison.

« Oui, Severus ? » le fantôme ne semblait pas très content, mais pour dire la vérité, il avait été très mécontent de Severus depuis qu'il avait rompu les ponts avec le garçon. Severus savait que Saevus aimait le garçon, donc il devait être diplomate.

« Quietus est en danger. Peux-tu m'aider à le trouver ? » demanda-t-il, utilisant intentionnellement le prénom du garçon.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? » le fantôme demanda-t-il suspicieusement. « Je ne veux pas que tu lui causes plus de mal. »

Severus ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça il emmena le Baron méfiant à l'intérieur et lui montra l'horloge. Le fantôme disparut sans autres explications, et Severus se sentit impuissant. Il devait attendre le retour du fantôme s'il ne voulait pas le manquer, mais l'attente dévorait ses nerfs. Sur une idée soudaine, il se hâta dans son cabinet de potions pour rassembler quelques potions utiles.

Mais quand il se tint en face du petit cabinet, il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis… depuis trop longtemps. Des années. Peut-être, n'avait-il plus de potions encore valables. Jurant intérieurement, il ouvrit la petite porte – et il dut cligner des yeux.

Le cabinet était plein de potions : des curatives, des Potions Anti-Saignement (beaucoup), analgésiques et des Sérums d'Engourdissement, et des potions pour les effets secondaires des sorts de torture. Avant… avant _ça_, Severus n'avait pas utilisé une grande variété de potions, il avait juste de la Pimentine, quelques analgésiques et quelques fioles d'Après-Cruciatus. Et la quantité était aussi choquante.

Soudain, Severus réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement l'horloge qui était restée après le… départ du garçon. Mené par son instinct, Severus choisit une Potion Anti-Saignement, deux analgésiques puissants et un Après-Doloris, mais lorsqu'il tint la petite flasque dans sa main, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir de honte.

Il savait que le garçon avait été frappé par le Doloris, il l'avait su cette nuit fatidique, quand il avait traîné le garçon à demi-conscient à l'Infirmerie, car il avait été celui qui avait découvert son secret ici à Poudlard, la nuit avant que l'année scolaire ne débute…

« Severus, je l'ai trouvé », une voix interrompit ses pensées. « Il est dans la bibliothèque, dans la section arabique. »

Pas surprenant, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, courant à travers les couloirs et les escaliers cachés.

« Il est en très mauvais état », le fantôme continuait de flotter à coté de lui. « Ses vêtements sont ensanglantés et quand je l'ai quitté, il n'était pas conscient. »

« Que faisait-il là-bas ? »

« Apparemment, il étudiait. Maintenant, la moitié de ses livres est par terre, et tout autour de lui est ensanglanté, les tapis, les livres… »

« Il saigne tant que ça ? » demanda Severus, surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas », vint la réponse. « Je n'ai pas vu à travers sa robe. Et tout était trop sombre et couvert de sang… »

Pour Severus le voyage sembla prendre une éternité. Il tomba presque dans un des pièges des escaliers, mais Saevus agita rapidement sa main et l'escalier devint aussi solide que les autres. C'était surprenant, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter du pouvoir mystique du fantôme sur l'école – ils étaient arrivés.

La bibliothèque était sombre, mais Saevus alluma très vite les torches. Il avait besoin de lumière pour voir l'état du garçon. Une minute plus tard, il regretta l'avoir fait. Le garçon était en pagaille, une pagaille ensanglantée, à demi-tombé de sa chaise, ses cheveux humides de sueur et de sang, et un ruissellement rouge coulait le long de son cou.

Severus ne pouvait pas hésiter. Après un examen rapide, d'un coup de baguette, il retira les vêtements du garçon.

Bon Dieu. Une peau pâle, des côtes saillantes, et des plaies, des cicatrices, et encore des plaies, et encore des cicatrices sur tout son corps à part son visage dans un motif très familier. Avery. C'était le travail d'Avery. _Mais comment ce bâtard a pu entrer dans l'école ?_ pensa-t-il en allongeant prudemment le garçon sur le sol. En sortant de sa poche la potion Anti-Saignement, il sut. Avery n'avait pas été là. Harry avait été complètement habillé. Et les potions dans son cabinet… Et le vieil Auror qui voulait parler des tendances suicidaires du garçon… Tout se mit en place.

En levant la tête de Quietus pour verser la potion dans sa bouche (trop risqué avec une personne inconsciente), il sentit une envie soudaine de protéger le garçon d'une quelconque manière…

« Ennervate_ », _murmura-t-il et il attendit que le garçon ouvre la bouche.

« Ca fait mal », cria-t-il et Severus eut le sentiment que tout ça s'était déjà produit auparavant.

« Je sais », dit Severus à voix basse. « Bois ça maintenant », il toucha la lèvre du garçon avec la fiole. Il accepta et but la potion.

« J'ai froid. »

Severus l'enveloppa dans sa cape.

« Je t'emmène à l'Infirmerie », murmura-t-il, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse : le garçon avait à nouveau perdu conscience. Il soupira et prit le garçon dans ses bras.

« Saevus, s'il te plait, préviens le Directeur et Madame Pomfresh. »

Le fantôme disparut encore, et Severus se leva avec sa charge. Mais sa charge n'était pas lourde. Au contraire. Il pouvait le porter sans effort.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'Infirmerie fut court et rapide, mais l'infirmière les attendait déjà. Dès que Severus déposa le garçon sur un lit, elle commença à l'examiner complètement.

« Lui as-tu donné quelque chose ? »

« Anti-Saignement », soupira Severus. « Rien d'autre. »

L'infirmière grogna quelque chose d'approbateur.

« Poppy », l'homme se décida finalement. « Combien de fois est-ce arrivé avant… ? »

L'infirmière ne leva pas les yeux pour répondre.

« Je me souviens de trois fois. Mais vous étiez tous les deux très secrets sur son état, donc il y aurait pu en avoir plus. »

« Je vois », Severus sentait sa présence assez déplacée.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé ressentir. Il n'était pas sûr de connaître le garçon allongé en face de lui. Et pourtant… Avait-ce à voir avec le lien de sang ?

Severus massa ses tempes douloureuses. Sa situation était si compliquée.

Potter n'était pas Potter.

Et Severus avait toujours haï les Potter.

Mais il ne pouvait pas haïr ce garçon, parce qu'il n'était pas un Potter.

Ou plus encore, il était un Snape. Le dernier Snape qui plus est.

Et un Noblestone, bien sûr.

Il s'était comporté de façon irresponsable pendant trop longtemps. Severus se força à regarder le garçon, pas la cicatrice sur son front, mais le garçon, le visage, sa stature, tout, tout démontrait sa stupidité ! Le garçon n'était pas Harry Potter, et de plus : le Harry Potter qu'il s'était imaginé n'avait jamais existé.

Et à propos des mensonges… Il savait, il avait toujours su que cela avait plus été l'idée d'Albus que celle du garçon…

STOP ! Le garçon avait un nom.

Quietus. Il devait l'utiliser même si cela causait une douleur vraiment réelle dans sa tête.

Et Quietus lui avait dit à propos de sa parenté, contre la volonté d'Albus. Il avait essayé d'être ouvert.

Il était redevable au garçon. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, mais il lui était redevable.

Et il s'EXCUSERAIT dés que le gar-Quietus se réveillerait.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

* * *

Et encore un!

A la semaine prochaine!


	13. Ensorcelé

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 13 - Ensorcelé

L'obscurité commença lentement à baisser autour de lui. La douleur avait diminué et était ensuite partie, et quelque chose de doux et de moelleux l'entourait, caressant sa peau sensible. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux ; il ne voulait pas qu'ils brûlent dans la luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle il était…

Où était-il d'ailleurs ?

Son dernier souvenir était…

Qu'était son dernier souvenir ?

Il commença à lutter. Hier après-midi, un court entraînement de duel avec le professeur Noir - il l'appelait intérieurement Armenia - puis sa sieste d'après-midi, un dîner tardif à minuit et… oui. Il était allé à la bibliothèque après cela, pour faire quelques recherches sur l'essai que McGonagall lui avait assigné, et après, il avait lu quelque chose sur quelques plantes ennuyeuses. Ca avait été le problème. Le sujet était tellement ennuyeux qu'il s'était endormi, tombant précisément dans une vision cauchemardesque d'Avery - et il avait su quel était le plan de Voldemort : le tuer à travers ses visions. Le bâtard ! Après un moment, il avait perdu conscience et il était absolument sûr qu'il allait mourir. Mais non, il était encore vivant, bien qu'un peu blessé, mais définitivement vivant. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvé, alors.

Oh, quelqu'un… Comme dans un rêve, il se rappelait de Severus lui donnant des potions… mais non. C'était impossible. Severus, le Severus qui lui aurait donné des potions, était mort. Cet autre Severus ne s'intéressait pas assez à lui pour le sauver. Ca devait être un rêve.

Soudain, il prit conscience d'un bruit du côté droit de son lit, une robe frémissait, et une douce voix féminine l'appela, « M. Snape ? Etes-vous réveillé ? »

Oh, Madame Pomfresh.

« Eeerrrgggh. » gémit-il en forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir. La conséquence fut celle qu'il avait suspectée : la lumière l'aveugla presque. Rapidement, il les referma.

L'infirmière murmura quelque chose, et Harry sentit un contact presque hésitant sur ses paupières.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant. » dit Madame Pomfresh. Harry obéit et jeta un court regard autour de lui. L'Infirmerie, encore. Il soupira. « Je vous suggère de déménager ici. » il pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de l'Infirmière. « Vous passez la moitié de votre temps ici, de toute façon. »

Harry lui ça un regard noir et grogna, cette fois d'un ton d'avertissement.

« Je préférerais ne pas le faire. » dit-il.

L'infirmière acquiesça et, d'un mouvement rapide, elle enleva la couverture d'Harry, « Retirez votre pyjama. Je veux voir vos cicatrices. »

Harry ne se plaignit pas. C'était trop familier. Il inspira et retira son haut de pyjama. Suivant les yeux de l'infirmière, il scruta sa poitrine et ses bras, suivant la trace de ses cicatrices. La peau autour d'elles était gonflée et rougeâtre, les cicatrices étaient d'un rouge foncé et frais, et une mince couche de croûte avait commencé à se former au-dessus d'elles. Sa peau était complètement ravagée. Il était impossible de trouver un endroit indemne et sain, et Harry savait trop bien que ses jambes n'étaient pas mieux. Il était répugnant. Ses traits faciaux étaient affreux, mais tout son corps était répugnant. Un monstre. Maintenant, il était vraiment un monstre.

Son visage rougit d'embarras, et il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers l'infirmière quand elle ne lui demanda pas d'enlever son bas de pyjama. Cependant, sa gratitude diminua significativement, quand elle lui demanda de ne plus lancer de Charme de Dissimulation sur son corps.

« Ce sont des blessures magiques, M. Snape. » expliqua-t-elle. « Les Charmes de Dissimulation ne font que ralentir le processus curatif. »

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'elles soient visibles. » ne put s'empêcher de gémir Harry. « Je ne veux pas que les autres les voient… »

« Mettez un col roulé alors. » répondit simplement l'Infirmière. « Vous portez toujours des chemises à manches longues. Si vous mettez un col roulé à manches longues, personne ne verra vos blessures. »

'_Mais ils verront tout de même mon visage'_ ajouta sarcastiquement Harry pour lui-même. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de jeter un Glamourie sur son visage. Tout le monde savait à quoi il ressemblait. 'Le garçon le plus laid de Poudlard'. Une fois, il y a plusieurs semaines, Hermione lui avait dit qu'il changerait beaucoup durant ces années et qu'il ne resterait pas l'adolescent maladroit aux jambes et aux bras trop longs qu'il était, mais à chaque fois qu'Harry se voyait dans un miroir, il ne pouvait pas la croire. Et regarder Severus n'aidait pas. Cependant… eh bien, Hermione lui avait dit une fois, l'année dernière, que Severus était beau. Et il avait vu plusieurs photos de son père et, eh bien… il n'avait pas été beau, mais il n'avait pas non plus été effroyable.

« Vous devrez rester ici aujourd'hui et ce soir. Essayer de vous reposer, M. Snape. » dit finalement l'infirmière, avant de laisser Harry seul. Mais il ne put pas apprécier le silence pendant longtemps.

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? » la voix du directeur était inquiète et chaleureuse.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. « Mieux, je pense. Qui m'a amené ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Severus. »

« Oh. » Ainsi, il avait eu raison.

« Il semblait plutôt agité. »

Harry eut un sourire moqueur et sarcastique. « Agité ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que le Sort des Noblestone pouvait causer des sentiments comme l'agitation. »

« Le Sort des Noblestone ? » Dumbledore semblait véritablement étonné.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Avez-vous pensé qu'il m'avait apporté ici à cause de la bonté du son propre cœur ? » il ne put empêcher ses mots d'être durs et amers. « Alors, je regrette de vous informer que votre professeur de Potions, Severus Snape, a agi seulement à cause d'un sort qui l'a forcé à me sauver la vie. Même s'il n'en était pas conscient. »

« Harry, je ne te suis pas. »

Harry effaça le rictus de son visage.

« Je l'ai lu dans le journal de mon père. Il a écrit qu'il y a un sort sur les membres de la famille Noblestone. Ceux qui sont reliés par le sang ne peuvent pas se nuire. »

« Ne pas se nuire n'est pas le même que sauver, Harry. »

« Connaissant Saevus, je suis tout à fait sûr que ce charme est plus à propos de sauver la famille, que de les empêcher de se blesser. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent.

« Donc, tu penses que ce charme est lié à Saevus ? »

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a créé, mais il est mort en protégeant sa famille. Et protéger est bien plus que simplement 'ne pas nuire', M le Directeur. »

« Je peux voir ce que tu veux dire, Harry. Mais, et si Saevus avait protégé sa famille juste parce qu'il les aimait ? »

Pendant un court instant, Harry fut surpris.

« Voulez-vous dire qu'il m'apprécie ? »

« Toi ? » Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « Harry, parfois, j'ai le sentiment que nous parlons des langues différentes. »

Harry relâcha un léger rire.

« Saevus a aidé un bon nombre de gens à me sauver l'année dernière. Il a même aidé Remus et un groupe de Gryffondors. Pensez-vous que le Baron Sanglant serait assez fou de moi pour sauver ma peau s'il n'était pas sous le Sort des Noblestone ? »

Dumbledore sourit sous sa barbe.

« Demande-lui. Mais je pense qu'il t'apprécie juste comme il appréciait ton père et Severus… »

« Mais Severus ne m'aime pas. » protesta Harry. « Donc, ça doit être le sort qui l'a incité à me sauver. »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Tu dois lui demander aussi. Il projette se passer te voir aujourd'hui. »

Harry devint horrifié.

« Non. Je ne veux pas le voir. »

« Tu le dois, Harry. » le vieil homme lui lança un regard sympathique. « Même si c'est dur… »

« Je ne pense pas que je le doive, M le Directeur. » dit Harry d'une voix blanche. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ait coupé tous les liens entre nous… »

« Et maintenant, ce n'est pas toi qui essaye de corriger ses erreurs. »

Harry ne répondit pas, détournant juste le visage, montrant qu'il ne voulait plus parler de cela. Le Directeur comprit le message non-prononcé et laissa tomber le sujet.

* * *

« Harry ? » Padma se tenait dans la porte de l'Infirmerie. « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Harry acquiesça, incertain, clairement conscient de son cou et de ses bras exposés : son pyjama n'était ni un col roulé, ni à manches longues, et il essaya de se glisser sous sa couverture le plus vite possible. La jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce d'un air hésitant.

« Je t'ai apporté tes devoirs et mes notes. » dit-elle.

« Merci. » coassa Harry avec embarras, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Et… comment étaient les cours aujourd'hui? »

« Pas trop mal. » répondit-elle. « Comme toujours. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment.

« McGonagall a donné un autre sujet d'essai. » dit-elle soudainement en tirant un parchemin de son sac. « Là, regarde. »

Ils se penchèrent sur le parchemin.

« Et elle a répété que quiconque n'était pas dans un état physique approprié ne pourrait pas continuer le programme. » elle regarda tristement Harry. « J'ai peur qu'elle ait pensé à toi. »

Harry ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

« Oui, elle m'a déjà prévenu… Mais je suivrai néanmoins ces cours. » dit-il fermement.

« S'ils te laissent faire. » le corrigea Padma, mais Harry lui répliqua d'un ton cassant.

« Je ne leur demanderai pas. J'irai plutôt voir le Directeur. »

Ils se regardèrent fixement et intensément, Harry avec un peu de colère, Padma avec beaucoup d'agacement, et la tension commença à monter entre eux, mais alors, la porte grinça et ils levèrent brusquement leurs têtes vers l'entrée.

« Harry ! » Hermione courut vers son lit et l'étreignit avant qu'il puisse seulement bouger. « Oh, Harry, je suis tellement désolée. » chuchota-t-elle dans ses cheveux.

Harry rougit et il put voir l'expression confuse de Padma à la démonstration d'affection d'Hermione.

« C'est bon. » il essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte, mais il échoua. « Laisse-moi, Hermione. Tu me fais mal. »

« Oh, désolée. » la jeune fille sembla effrayée et le relâcha rapidement. « J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai entendu ce qui c'était passé… »

« Qui te l'a dit ? » demanda sombrement Harry.

« Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il m'a dit que le Baron Sanglant t'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque et que tu étais… »

« Stop » Harry mit une main sur le bras d'Hermione. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Hermione remarqua seulement à ce moment-là la compagne d'Harry. Les deux filles se regardèrent fixement, plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Oh, salut, Padma, » Hermione la salua doucement.

« Bonjour. » répondit froidement la Serdaigle. Harry ne savait ce qui allait se passer le moment suivant entre les deux jeunes filles, mais l'arrivée d'autres personnes résolut heureusement le problème. Ares, Neville et Ron entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie.

En un instant, l'infirmerie rappelait plus à Harry le quai plein de monde de King's Cross qu'une Infirmerie, et alors que le temps passait, les effets des anti-douleurs commençaient à disparaître.

Harry ne se rappelait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi heureux de voir l'infirmière qu'il l'était maintenant. La sévère femme parvint à renvoyer tout le monde avec quelques dures paroles, mais après cela, elle disparut dans son bureau et Harry ne voulut pas crier pour avoir un anti-douleur. Il pouvait supporter cette douleur de toute façon. Il ralentit sa respiration, inspira profondément et relâcha lentement l'air, se concentrant difficilement sur sa respiration, rien d'autre. Mais la douleur ne voulait pas diminuer. Au contraire, après un moment, tout son corps était prit de convulsions, sur le rythme de ses battements de cœur. Son corps se tendit, et son dos s'arqua de douleur. Après un moment, il ne put plus prêter attention à son environnement, tellement la douleur l'enveloppait.

Puis, une main apaisante toucha son front et il sentit une légère pression fraîche sur ses lèvres : une fiole. Il ouvrit la bouche avec obéissance et avala le liquide. Presque immédiatement, le brouillard de la douleur disparut de son esprit, et ses yeux s'éclaircirent.

C'était Severus, qui tenait toujours sa tête. Juste après que l'homme ait vu Harry ouvrir les yeux, il baissa la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Merci. » murmura Harry. L'homme ne répondit pas, tournant juste les yeux vers le sol.

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser. » dit-il soudainement, surprenant Harry qui répondit sans réfléchir

« Pourquoi ? »

Un court silence.

« Je vous ai blessé. Votre bras… »

« Merci, il va très bien maintenant. » dit rapidement Harry.

« J'aurais dû être plus prévenant. »

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas été. » la réponse d'Harry fut prompte et froide.

« Je ne l'ai pas été. » l'homme semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, mais Harry ne se précipita pas pour l'aider.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu pour vous excuser ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Je… » Severus commença à inspirer profondément, comme s'il se préparait à un long discours, mais il ne continua pas. « Je ne sais pas. » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé hier ? » Harry continua l'interrogatoire.

Cette question pris apparemment Severus plus au dépourvu que la précédente.

« L'horloge sur le mur m'a montré que vous étiez en danger mortel… »

« Et ? » Harry maintint sa voix froide et sans émotion. C'était la preuve de la raison de l'action de Severus. Le foutu sort, rien d'autre.

« J'ai demandé à Saevus, parce que je sais qu'il vous apprécie » _au moins, Dumbledore avait raison sur une chose_, pensa Harry, « et je vous ai vu mourant… »

« Je n'étais pas mourant. » la voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « J'ai survécu à ce genre de torture plus d'une fois. »

« Oui, Poppy me l'a dit. » approuva Severus et leurs yeux se fixèrent.

« Je vois. » Harry ne savait pas quoi penser, donc il choisit de rester silencieux. Si Severus voulait quelque chose, il pouvait ouvrir la bouche et le demander.

Ce fut l'homme qui détourna finalement le regard.

« Je voulais aussi m'excuser au sujet de votre Pensine. »

Harry sursauta à la mention de sa cuvette en pierre. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

« Pas besoin. C'était un cadeau de ma Société de toute façon. » il se moquait du fait que sa voix ressemble à celle d'une célébrité pourrie-gâtée. La mention de ce soir-là faisait toujours suffisamment bouillir son sang pour qu'il ressente de la haine envers cet homme.

« Eh bien, et je voulais demander si je… » il s'arrêta.

« Si vous… ? » demanda Harry d'un ton mordant.

« Si j'avais toujours une chance de regarder dans vos souvenirs. »

Harry pâlit de fureur.

« Alors, C'EST la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. C'EST la raison pour laquelle vous ressentez le besoin de vous excuser ! » hurla-t-il, furieux.

« Non, Je… »

« STOP ! » la voix d'Harry devint encore plus forte, mais il se calma soudainement. « Non, professeur. » il secoua la tête avec détermination. « Vous n'aurez jamais la chance de regarder mes souvenirs. » il leva la main pour faire taire l'homme. « Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose, parce que je ne veux pas que vous restiez ignorant sur ce sujet important. Savez-vous pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ? Juste à cause d'un stupide sort qu'un Noblestone a lancé sur sa famille pour qu'ils se protégent mutuellement ! Savez-vous que ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez protégé hier, mais un sort ! Donc, je n'ai pas à vous remercier, et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous. Vous avez joué toutes vos cartes, il y a des semaines, et je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui pardonnent toujours, vous me comprenez ? »

Un léger soupçon d'incertitude traversa le visage du Maître des Potions, mais il fut vite remplacé par une colère qui ressemblait à celle d'Harry.

« Qui pensez-vous être ? » beugla-t-il. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton, et vous ne savez rien au sujet de mes raisons ! »

« Et je ne veux rien savoir sur elles ! » beugla Harry en retour. « Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Comme vous voulez. » siffla Severus en sortant de la salle d'un air furieux, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Harry le regarda partir avec une haine pure.

« Le bâtard… » chuchota-t-il avant de s'effondrer de nouveau sur son oreiller.

* * *

Après trois jours passés à l'Infirmerie, Harry se sentait absolument bien et détendu, merci aux Potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve que l'infirmière lui avait donné sous une stricte surveillance. Cette pensée ne quittait pas son esprit, ainsi, dès qu'il eut fermé la porte de l'Infirmerie derrière lui, la première chose que fit Harry fut de se rendre à la bibliothèque. _Potions Curatives_. Un livre très épais et très lourd, mais il contiendrait tout ce dont Harry avait besoin en ce moment. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

_Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve_, disait le texte.

_Ingrédients : absinthe, peau de sangsue_, bla, bla, bla…

_Méthode de préparation_, allez, Harry, pensa-t-il.

_Utilisation et avertissements_, c'était ça !

_« … et il est très important de noter que l'utilisation de la Potion doit être supervisée par un Guérisseur certifié ou un aide médical afin d'éviter la dépendance… »_ Encore beaucoup d'idioties, puis, _« … la dépendance dans son premier stade ne semble pas dangereuse. Le seul impact négatif est que l'utilisateur ne peut plus dormir sans son utilisation. Ce stade dure généralement trois ou quatre_ _mois. Pendant les mois suivants, la dépendance devient plus évidente, même pour un étranger : changements d'humeur extrêmes au début, crises émotionnelles presque incontrôlables plus tard, et finalement la lente chute de la pensée logique. Ce dernier stade est incurable, alors que le premier et le second sont théoriquement guérissables, bien que le pourcentage de personnes soignées soit inférieur à 5 pour cent. » _

Harry frissonna. Inférieur à 5 pour cent. Risqué, très risqué. Mais il avait besoin d'une solution finale, et il ne passerait pas son 18ème anniversaire, donc il ne vivrait pas pour voir l'échec de sa pensée logique.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de nouveau. La mort semblait préférable à la lente chute de son esprit rationnel, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il devait dormir s'il voulait participer aux futurs cours de Métamorphose, s'il voulait rester dans l'équipe de Quidditch, s'il voulait _vivre_ - autant qu'il le pouvait, et pas seulement _survivre_. Avec une autre grimace, il rapprocha le livre de lui et recopia la recette sur un parchemin.

C'était ça. Et il n'utiliserait vraiment pas la potion tous les jours. Pas du tout. Juste quelques fois, quand le manque de sommeil deviendrait insupportable.

* * *

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tes notes sont de nouveau meilleures. » Hermione sourit à Harry quelques semaines plus tard, après une leçon d'Arithmancie, jetant un coup d'œil joyeux au dernier test de son ami. Optimal, comme aux bons vieux jours. « Comment as-tu fait ? Je veux dire, cette… résurrection. »

Harry haussa les épaules et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air coupable.

« Le professeur Noir m'a donné quelques bons conseils. » répondit-il avant de changer rapidement de sujet. « Je peux voir ton test ? »

« Bien sûr. » la fille tira son parchemin de son livre d'Arithmancie. « Tiens. »

Harry hoqueta presque de surprise quand il vit la note. E.

« Juste un E ? » il secoua la tête et regarda Hermione. « Tes notes se dégradent, ma chère. »

« Allez, Harry. » sourit Hermione, mais Harry put voir le côté forcé de son sourire. Elle n'était pas heureuse non plus. Se rappelant le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit quand tout le monde l'avait harcelé au sujet de ses notes, il ravala la taquinerie qu'il allait dire. Sans mentionner qu'il avait triché pendant deux semaines avec la Potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêve.

« Si tu veux, nous pouvons étudier à la bibliothèque. »

Hermione sembla hésitante, « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Quiet. »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry était vraiment surpris.

« Je ne veux pas blesser Ares. » dit-elle doucement. « Quand je… heu… t'ai étreint à l'Infirmerie, il était très bouleversé. Il n'a rien dit, mais je suis sûre qu'il pense que je sors avec lui juste parce que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi… »

« Quoi ? » Harry ne put retenir un rire soudain. « Mais, Hermione, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! Tu peux lui dire et… »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Quiet ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix presque désespérée. « Il ne pense pas que _tu_ es amoureux de moi ! Il pense que _je_ suis amoureuse de toi ! »

« Mais tu ne l'es pas. » Harry secoua la tête, et il se sentit extrêmement stupide.

« Allez, Quiet ! » Hermione força un autre sourire. « Combien de fois as-tu déclaré que tu ne sortirais pas avec moi, même si j'étais la seule fille du monde ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir. » Harry sourit, mais il était toujours surpris. « Au moins dix fois. »

« Tu vois. Et je ne suis pas stupide au point qu'après dix refus, je voudrais sortir avec toi ! »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

« Donc, ça veut dire que tu voulais sortir avec moi ! » dit-il triomphalement.

« Stupide bâtard. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

«Fille idiote. » Harry la regarda affectueusement. « Alors ? Etudes communes ? »

« Non. »

« Je parlerai à Ares. »

« Je te tuerai si tu le fais. »

Harry abandonna.

« Bien, alors. » et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir abandonné. En réalité, il avait prévu depuis des jours de demander à Hermione d'étudier ensemble, son nouveau test avait juste été une excuse, et elle refusait même de… de passer du temps avec lui. Il y avait seulement deux personnes qui montraient un peu d'envie d'être avec lui, l'une d'elles était Ron - il avait de nombreuses fois délaissé sa petite-amie, juste pour être avec Harry, et souvent, ils venaient tous les deux à la table d'Harry à la bibliothèque, au malaise apparent et complet d'Hannah. Harry savait parfaitement que son malaise et sa légère aversion étaient la conséquence directe de la trahison de Leah et de la mort de Cedric, deux choses horribles qui étaient arrivées à la Maison de Poufsouffle, et beaucoup de ses membres le blâmait simplement. Et Hannah était une sorte d'amie de Leah aussi, ce qui ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Harry avait essayé de discuter avec Ron pour le persuader de passer son temps seul avec sa petite-amie, il était très bien seul, mais Ron n'avait pas écouté.

Et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou agacé, car il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser ou comment se sentir au sujet de son ancien ami.

Son autre compagnon était Padma, qui était agréablement différente d'Erica, et elle était une excellente partenaire de travail, mais son but évident avec Harry l'effrayait et l'éloignait d'elle. D'ailleurs, dans son cas, Harry ne pouvait pas voir les raisons personnelles derrière ses actes qui conduisaient Erica. Son père était Ministre, non ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de renommée, ni d'argent ?

Harry détestait être un adolescent, et souvent, il rêvait d'être adulte, installé, marié, avec enfants et pas obligé de choisir, de décider… Mais d'un autre côté, il était certain de ne jamais être adulte.

Et il y avait aussi le professeur Noir… Et sa nouvelle envie d'aider Harry, et lui, à la surprise et au soulagement de McGonagall et de Dumbledore, avait accepté son aide, et maintenant, ils travaillaient ensemble deux fois par semaine, pratiquant des techniques de défense de duel. Pendant ces cours individuels, la femme enseignait à Harry comment passer à travers différentes sortes de boucliers dans la pratique (à cause du danger de ces techniques, leur travail pendant les cours était la plupart du temps théorique, avec quelques petites parties pratiques) et comment réagir si quelqu'un traversait ses propres murs.

En réalité, Harry doutait de jamais utiliser ces techniques. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas détruire Voldemort dans un duel en utilisant un Sort de Mort s'il ne voulait pas devenir sombre comme l'était Tom Jedusor, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il aurait besoin de ces techniques pour approcher Voldemort - et, surtout, il voulait travailler avec la femme plus âgée. Il aimait tout d'elle : sa méthode d'enseignement, sa grâce dans le duel, ses réactions rapides et son esprit pointu, et il aimait leurs conversations après leurs leçons, quand ils discutaient de l'heure précédente en buvant du thé. Leurs conversations n'étaient jamais personnelles, à aucun niveau, et Harry en était reconnaissant. Il y avait trop de personnes qui essayaient de résoudre les problèmes de sa vie, de toute façon.

« Professeur, je voudrais vous demander une faveur. » dit-il finalement après une séance d'entraînement, quand ils s'assirent pour boire le thé.

« Oui, M. Snape ? Si vous pensez à l'utilisation des Impardonnables dans… »

« Non. » Harry se hâta de l'interrompre. « C'est autre chose. Je… » il s'arrêta. Il n'était pas sûr que le professeur lui donnerait la permission. « J'ai besoin d'une autorisation signée d'un professeur pour faire des recherches dans la Réserve. »

Le visage de la femme changea soudainement de détendu à une expression surprise - effrayée ?

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de cette autorisation, M. Snape ? Je ne pense pas que vous devriez connaître plus de Magie Noire que vous le faites déjà. »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de Magie Noire, professeur. » Harry secoua la tête. « Tout n'est pas de la Magie Noire dans la Réserve, et je promets que je ne toucherai aucun livre sur ce sujet. »

« Alors, que voulez-vous chercher ? »

Harry déglutit.

« Heu… quelques recherches sur l'âme humaine, m'dame. » dit-il en se préparant au prochain 'pourquoi' et il ne savait pas comment y répondre. Mais il ne vint jamais.

« C'est toujours à propos de Seve- je veux dire, du professeur Snape, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, et avec une telle chaleur que le cœur d'Harry se serra de douleur. Le professeur s'inquiétait pour lui, et maintenant, il allait lui mentir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire cette recherche à cause de Severus.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, se détestant pour cela.

Il voulait se débarrasser de Voldemort. Le plus vite possible, avant que les premiers signes de dépendance à la potion ne deviennent visibles. Oui, la dépendance - Harry était absolument sûr que la dépendance était sur le point d'entrer dans sa première phase : il n'utilisait toujours pas la potion toutes les nuits, juste occasionnellement, deux-trois (-quatre) fois par semaine, mais maintenant, après trois semaines, il trouvait que dormir sans la potion était plutôt difficile. Sans mentionner qu'il n'avait jamais aimé les siestes d'après-midi, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il ne prenait pas la potion, il devait éviter de dormir pendant les heures les plus dangereuses de la nuit. Et c'était seulement une question de temps pour que Voldemort apprenne ses nouvelles méthodes de sommeil et ne l'attaque à un autre moment de la journée.

Et pourquoi cette recherche sur l'âme humaine ?

Parce que Voldemort était presque immortel. Et qu'Harry ne voulait pas qu'il vive pour toujours, même s'il parvenait à se sacrifier et à protéger le Monde contre lui. Toujours était une période trop longue, même avec un Voldemort impuissant. Et Harry avait décidé : il ne mourrait pas seul. Il entraînerait le Bâtard Suprême avec lui.

* * *

Severus ne savait pas quel était le problème avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il avait manqué ou oublié quelque chose, quelque chose… d'important. Ou était-il sur le point de le manquer ? C'était le deuxième jour de décembre et il était tellement agité… Il avait fait cours à ses élèves, et maintenant, il avait beaucoup de temps libre pour… pour quoi ?

Il détestait ce sentiment, et maintenant, celui-ci était plutôt familier. Ca devait avoir quelque chose à faire avec son Obliviation, encore. Il soupira, et tira sa cape du placard. Il allait faire une promenade : le temps était clair et ensoleillé, bien que très froid, le jour parfait pour marcher autour du château.

Apparemment, de nombreux étudiants pensaient la même chose, car le parc était plein d'enfants : jouant, riant, hurlant… et pour Severus, ça semblait inapproprié. Rire - ce jour-là ? Il eut un rictus de colère et, se tournant soudainement, se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard. Même si ce n'était pas très sûr. Il voulait… il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Ses jambes le portaient et, dans une étrange transe, il les laissa, pensant au garçon, Quietus, et à sa froideur et à son rejet. Il était vrai que Severus ne l'aimait pas, mais son rejet était néanmoins douloureux, et le fait qu'il pense que Severus l'ait sauvé seulement à cause d'un stupide sort de famille était complètement ridicule. L'était-ce ? Cette question n'avait pas quitté Severus depuis des semaines. Peut-être que c'était une pensée étrange pour un bâtard comme lui, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de sauver la peau du garçon juste parce qu'un sort l'y avait contraint.

Et le travail d'Avery sur tout le corps mince… et le sentiment familier alors qu'il soulevait le garçon dans ses bras… ses paroles avaient semblé si familières… Il ne pouvait pas être véritablement fâché contre lui après cela. Oui, ils avaient eu cette dispute à l'Infirmerie le jour suivant, mais quelque part profondément à l'intérieur de lui, il savait que le garçon avait eu raison.

Ses pas ralentirent et il se laissa se rappeler. La première fois qu'il avait vu le garçon à St Mangouste - Quietus l'avait baigné, et lui avait rendu visite dès que les guérisseurs l'avaient laissé le faire, le garçon n'avait jamais protesté contre son traitement, il avait même proposé de laisser Severus lui lancer un Sort d'Identification, et à ce moment-là, Severus comprit que le garçon avait voulu qu'il sache… et plus tard sa confiance, Quietus lui avait toujours fait confiance, bien qu'il sache que Severus ait été un Mangemort…

Et depuis cet ignoble cours de Potions… l'homme sentait son sang se geler dans ses veines. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé aux semaines précédentes de travail, de vie ensemble ? Pourquoi sa première émotion avait-elle été de la haine envers lui ? Juste parce qu'il avait été Potter ? Ou bien, pas la première émotion, parce qu'il avait été choqué, mais il avait eu des semaines pour bien réfléchir, pour digérer - et pour se rappeler ce garçon, à l'hôpital, dans son laboratoire, dans ses quartiers…

Il ne remarqua presque pas le moment où ses jambes s'arrêtèrent.

Il leva les yeux, et il ne sut vraiment pas comment il put éviter la crise cardiaque.

Il se tenait devant une vieille pierre tombale usée.

Quietus Snape.

Il tomba à genoux et la panique le prit.

Le garçon ?

Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il ne pourrait pas penser.

Il eut besoin de plus de dix minutes pour regagner son bon sens et pour lire la ligne suivante.

_1960-1979_.

Il était agenouillé devant la tombe de son frère.

* * *

Le jour suivant, il était toujours sous le choc. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses leçons, il était si absent que Minerva dut lui rappeler la réunion de l'après-midi. Il sentait encore ce sentiment étrange absolument inconnu : comme si quelqu'un le tenait, il sentait une chaleur interne, quelque chose de distant et de suffocant et de douloureux, oui, douloureux, parce qu'il était conscient que ce sentiment le liait à une personne qui était morte il y a longtemps.

Personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de son frère et de leurs rapports, même si Dumbledore avait laissé entendre qu'ils étaient très proches, mais avant hier après-midi, c'était un simple fait ou un récit d'enfance : lui, proche de quelqu'un ? Mais juste après qu'il soit revenu du cimetière, il avait cherché la vieille boîte qui contenait ses photos, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait regagné conscience à St Mangouste, il l'avait ouverte.

Et il y avait eu toutes les personnes dont il ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir : sa mère, son père et _lui_. Il ne s'était pas souvenu de lui avant, mais il l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Ses mains avaient tremblé en tenant les photos, l'une après l'autre… puis d'autres photos étaient venues, des photos dont il ne se souvenait pas : Quietus et James Potter, Quietus et la famille Potter, Quietus et Lily Evans et finalement Quietus et lui, assis près du lac, riants.

Et leurs parents l'avaient vendu à Voldemort, et tous ces espoirs, ce bonheur, ce rire insouciant avaient été réduits à néant, et une seule chose était restée derrière : une vieille stèle pleine de crevasses et une inscription creuse avec deux nombres.

Douleur et amertume avaient fui ses pensées, son cœur, et même s'il ne se remémorait rien de son frère, il _savait_ qu'il se cachait quelque part dans ses souvenirs calcinés, et il était familier, complètement et affreusement familier.

Quietus Snape. Maintenant, juste quelques os dans le sol froid. Et il ne le rencontrerait plus jamais.

« …et je ne peux pas être d'accord avec nos jeunes collègues. Cette partie de la bibliothèque a été interdite pour une bonne raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions autoriser un élève à avoir un accès libre à ce secteur. C'est très, très dangereux », Madame Pince inspira fortement.

« Harry ne veut pas étudier la magie noire », expliqua Armenia avec un léger agacement. « Je vous l'ai dit, et si vous voulez, nous pouvons poser un charme sur les livres de magie noire pour ne pas qu'il puisse les utiliser. »

« Tout ce qui est dangereux n'est pas forcément de la magie noire, professeur », les paroles du professeur Chourave surprirent presque tout le monde dans la salle. Severus ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu la femme donner son opinion en face du personnel, mais cela devait faire des années. « Et il y a une raison derrière chaque livre que nous plaçons dans la réserve. »

« Je le superviserai. »

« Un accès libre rendrait la supervision trop problématique, ma chère », répliqua avec colère Madame Pince.

« Je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à M. Snape », une autre surprise : le professeur Binns avait décidé de se joindre à la discussion. « C'est un élève très respectable, intelligent et travailleur. »

Un court silence. Tout le monde avait besoin de temps pour récupérer du choc que le vieux fantôme leur avait causé avec deux choses : la première, il avait ouvert la bouche, la seconde, il savait de qui ils parlaient. Dumbledore sourit et McGonagall gloussa faiblement entre ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance », dit soudainement le professeur Sinistra. « Nous ne pouvons pas lui donner un accès libre. Ce ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis des autres élèves… »

« C'est notre meilleur élève, Silvia », McGonagall avait finalement terminé de glousser pour contredire sa collègue. « Il est Préfet en chef, et je pense qu'il a besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons lui donner dans le futur. »

Hagrid et Vector opinèrent à ces mots, mais Flitwick sauta sur ses pieds dans son fauteuil.

« Je suis désolé de vous contredire, Minerva, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne pense pas que M. Snape soit indigne de confiance, ou que lui donner libre accès serait une offense envers ses camarades, mais je peux voir qu'il est déjà surchargé avec ses classes avancées, et ses notes… »

« Ses notes ont augmenté le mois dernier, Filius », l'interrompit McGonagall, et le professeur Noir acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Eh bien, ce progrès soudain m'inquiète », Flitwick croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas naturel. Il manigance quelque chose, parce qu'il veut vivre à la hauteur de vos attentes. Il… »

« Ridicule ! » le professeur de défense sauta sur ses pieds et se pencha en avant. « Je lui ai juste conseillé de changer ses heures de sommeil, c'est tout ! »

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit, et même McGonagall gémit légèrement. Mais ensuite, Severus ouvrit sa bouche. « Je suis d'accord avec Filius, Silvia et les autres. Nous ne pouvons pas l'admettre librement dans la Réserve. En connaissant son histoire… »

« Son histoire, Severus ? » grogna McGonagall. « Quelle histoire ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, Minerva. Le garçon est un fauteur de trouble. Il est toujours mêlé à des situations suspectes avec des gens suspects… » il s'arrêta. Le silence soudain dans la salle des professeurs le réduit au silence aussi. « Quoi… ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Dumbledore soupira.

« Ce garçon n'existe plus, Severus », il regarda ses collègues, « et je mets la question au vote. Pouvons-nous donner à Quietus Snape libre accès à la Réserve ou non ? Qui est pour ? »

Dumbledore, Noir, Vector, Hagrid, McGonagall et Binns levèrent leurs bras.

« Six voix. Contre ? »

Severus, Sinistra, Flitwick, Sprout, Pince.

« Cinq voix. Abstentions ? »

Trelawney et le professeur d'études des moldus.

« La question est résolue alors », Dumbledore décida et se rassit. « Quietus Snape peut utiliser la Réserve et… »

« En tant que le plus proche parent du garçon, je veux mettre un veto sur cette décision », Severus se leva.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit sur le garçon », le professeur de défense l'imita et se leva. Sa voix était un sifflement nerveux. « Vous l'avez rejeté. Il n'est plus votre parent légal. »

« Armenia a raison, Severus. Assieds-toi. » Les paroles du Directeur étaient sèches et définitives.

« Mais je… »

« Tu l'as rejeté officiellement. Tu n'as aucun droit de mettre notre décision sous veto. »

« J'alerterai Black, alors », ricana Severus.

« Tu peux, mais pour l'instant, assieds-toi », le ton impératif était indubitable. Severus s'affaissa dans sa chaise et s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains. Juste après que ses collègues aient commencé à sortir, il les baissa.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis là. Finalement, une tasse de thé fumante le sortit de ses pensées.

« Severus », lui dit à voix basse Dumbledore.

Il leva sa tête.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous tous qu'il meure ? » demanda-t-il soudainement au vieil homme.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil de manière interrogative.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Severus ? »

« Avec cette décision, vous le confortez dans l'idée qu'il doit sauver le monde sorcier, qu'il est responsable de l'élimination de Voldemort ».

« Je ne pense pas que cette décision le pousse dans cette direction. »

« Non, hein ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il veuille cet accès ? Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue exactement, mais je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela te dérange, Severus ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Sort familial ou pas, je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure. »

Un silence long et compréhensif tomba sur la pièce. Ils sirotaient leur thé de temps en temps, mais aucun des deux ne voulait briser le silence. Quand un elfe de maison vint et offrit des biscuits, la conversation continua.

« Où étais-tu hier, Severus ? »

Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage du plus jeune.

« J'étais au cimetière de Pré au Lard. Je ne voulais pas aller là, mais j'errais juste et, à la fin, je me suis trouvé devant la tombe de mon frère. C'était si étrange… comme si mon corps savait comment je pouvais y aller, et quand j'étais là, je me suis senti comme s'il était là avec moi… »

« Hier était l'anniversaire de la mort de ton frère, Severus. Tu visites sa tombe chaque année ce jour-là. »

« Apparemment, certains de mes souvenirs ne sont pas parfaitement supprimés… » murmura amèrement le Maître des Potions. « Vous m'avez dit que nous étions très proche. C'est vrai, alors ? »

« Oui », acquiesça le Directeur. « Tu l'aimais plus que personne dans ta vie. A part Harry, après. »

Severus remua, mal à l'aise.

« Harry… » dit-il à voix basse. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai senti une telle haine à son égard… »

« Tu _as senti _? » le vieil homme se pencha, curieux. « Cela veut dire que tu ne le déteste plus maintenant ? »

« Je ne le haïs pas, je ne peux pas le haïr, Albus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cependant. »

La tasse de thé tinta légèrement alors que Dumbledore la reposait sur sa soucoupe.

« Je pense que je peux répondre à ta question », dit-il soudainement.

« Quelle question ? » Severus semblait indifférent.

« Celle sur ta haine envers Harry », il regarda le plus jeune, qui acquiesça avec un intérêt mitigé. « Cela a commencé avec ta dispute avec James Potter et Sirius Black pendant ta première et seconde année. Quand Quietus est arrivé, pendant ta troisième année, ils pensèrent à se venger sur lui plutôt que sur toi, parce qu'il était plus jeune et absolument confiant. Ils lui ont joué ce tour avec la mandragore, qui l'a presque tué. Depuis, tu les détestes et je pense que le sauvetage de James Potter n'a pas aidé.

« Il sauvait la peau de ses amis ! » répliqua avec colère Severus. « Il n'a pas donné un sou pour ma vie, Albus ! »

« Je sais, Severus. Et quand Harry est arrivé ici, il était si similaire à James… » Dumbledore ne put continuer. Il laissa Severus réfléchir aux conséquences.

« J'ai haï le garçon à cause de James Potter. J'ai haï James Potter à cause de sa farce sur le frère que j'aimais. Et après, le garçon se trouva être mon neveu, le fils de la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus… » soudain ses yeux arrêtèrent de fixer le vide. « J'ai été un idiot de détester le garçon juste à cause de son père. Et j'étais un idiot de l'aimer juste à cause de son père à nouveau ! » cria-t-il et il tapa du poing sur son genou.

« Severus, tu n'aimais pas le garçon juste à cause de son père. D'abord, tu as appris à l'aimer en tant qu'Harry Potter. Le fait qu'il s'avère être ton neveu a été un plus. Tu l'as repris dans ta famille.. »

« Mais je ne l'aime plus ! Oui, je ne le déteste pas, mais je ne peux pas l'aimer ! Je ne le connais même pas, et je pense que j'ai réussi à le chasser aussi loin de moi que je pouvais. Il n'y a pas de chemin de retour, Albus. »

« Tu es sûr ? » à la surprise de Severus les yeux de Dumbledore n'étincelaient pas. Il semblait vieux et fatigué.

« Je lui ai parlé. Nous nous sommes battus, mais j'ai compris une chose. Mon seul moyen de le ravoir serait mon… affection. Mais la seule émotion que je ressens pour lui, c'est la culpabilité – pas une bonne base pour construire une relation ! »

« Essaye d'apprendre à le connaître, Severus. »

Le Maître des Potions lâcha un rire amer.

« Et comment pensez-vous que je puisse faire ça, Albus ? »

« Reprends-le dans ton cours de potions et offre lui du soutien pour les trois mois manqués. »

Le plan de Dumbledore semblait intéressant. Severus se leva et s'étira.

« J'essayerai, Albus », dit-il et il marcha dignement vers la porte. « Bonne nuit ».

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus, un!

La suite, bientôt sur vos écrans...


	14. Le monde s'effondre

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 14 – Le monde s'effondre

« Encore, M. Weasley. »

« _Tempify momentum !_ » hurla Ron en agitant nerveusement sa baguette au-dessus du livre. Il ne disparut pas comme il aurait dû le faire si le charme avait été prononcé correctement. Il secoua la tête d'irritation alors qu'il voyait Hermione exécuter le charme facilement et avec une véritable grâce dans son mouvement.

Le professeur Flitwick renifla, mécontent.

« M. Weasley, essayez encore. Concentrez-vous sur ce que vous voulez faire, et essayez de dire la formule correctement. »

« J'essaye. » marmonna Ron. « Mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Harry compatit en observant la lutte de Ron. C'était la deuxième semaine qu'ils pratiquaient le Charme de Synchronisation et même lui avait eu des difficultés à jeter correctement le sort et, bien que cette fois il ait réussi, c'était juste de la chance, il le savait parfaitement. Et Ron était simplement moins chanceux que lui.

Le Charme de Synchronisation était un sort des plus drôles : il faisait disparaître une chose et la faisait réapparaître plus tard, au même endroit. C'était l'un des sorts qui piégeaient souvent, non seulement les Moldus, mais aussi des sorciers, mais généralement, c'était une blague habituelle que les sorciers farceurs jouaient aux Moldus : ils lançaient le charme sur un objet qui disparaissait de la vue de son propriétaire, à la plus grande frustration de celui-ci, quand personne ne prêtait attention, et il réapparaissait au même endroit quelques temps plus tard, rendant le Moldu fou, car il se blâmait d'avoir été aveugle : l'objet avait toujours été sous son nez, pensait-il…

Ils apprenaient pour l'instant à jeter un Charme de Synchronisation très court sur leurs livres, qui disparaissaient juste un instant.

« _Tempify momentum !_ » beugla Ron avec colère en frappant le livre avec sa baguette. Dans un bruit fort, le livre disparu – totalement, cette fois. Toute la classe regardait fixement le bureau de Ron, attendant, mais le livre ne réapparut pas. Finalement, Justin éclata de rire.

« Par l'enfer, où est ton livre, camarade ? » s'étrangla-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Ron haussa nerveusement les épaules et jeta un regard incertain au professeur.

« Probablement là, M. Finch-Fletchley. » dit le minuscule professeur après un moment, puis il regarda Ron. « Pensiez-vous à un endroit particulier quand vous avez lancé le charme ? »

Ron haussa de nouveau les épaules et sourit nerveusement.

« Non, pas vraiment… » marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

« Etes-vous sûr, M. Weasley ? Ou peut-être que votre camarade a raison et que vous avez souhaité que votre livre aille en enfer… » Le professeur Flitwick lui fit un clin d'œil. Le rougissement de Ron s'approfondit.

« Heu… peut-être… Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Harry parvint à peine à retenir son rire.

« Est-ce que… son livre est en enfer, alors ? » A présent, le sourire moqueur de Justin était plus large, et les filles ricanaient.

Le professeur se gratta pensivement le menton.

« Puisque personnellement je ne pense pas que l'enfer existe, et même s'il existe, je ne pense pas que ce soit un endroit de toute façon… Donc, la localisation précise du livre de notre M. Weasley est introuvable… mais… »

« Mais ? » Neville se pencha en avant avec intérêt. « Il n'est pas ici, donc il doit être quelque part ! »

Beaucoup acquiescèrent d'un air approbateur et le sorcier soupira.

« Vous marquez un point, M. Londubat, mais ce n'est pas une question à laquelle il est facile de répondre. Personnellement, je pense que le livre est dans l'endroit que M. Weasley considère comme 'l'enfer'. Mais il est également possible qu'il soit parvenu à envoyer le livre dans un futur très éloigné, qui est comme l'enfer pour lui, ainsi la synchronisation précise n'était pas 'un moment'. »

« Je vois. » Neville rit sous cape et Ron lui lança un regard espiègle.

« De toute façon, M. Weasley, je vous demande d'acheter un autre livre de Sortilèges. » dit Flitwick. « Je ne pense pas que nous le retrouverons d'ici le prochain cours. Oh, et je veux que vous écriviez un essai de deux rouleaux sur les manières avec lesquelles vous pouvez changer la localisation de l'objet synchronisé… heu… je ne pense pas à la manière que M. Weasley nous a montré… »

Harry souriait toujours lorsqu'il quitta la salle et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. La seule chose qui diminuait sa bonne humeur était le long essai de deux rouleaux… mais ils avaient toutes les vacances pour le faire correctement, donc il ne laissait pas le travail gâcher son humeur insouciante. Il le ferait bien, il aurait assez de temps pour le faire.

Ron l'attrapa à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre à la table de Gryffondor.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai envoyé mon livre de Sortilèges en enfer. » murmura-t-il, mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, juste un soupçon d'hilarité.

« Imagine la surprise des diables quand un livre scolaire est apparu devant eux. » ricana Harry. « Peut-être qu'il va leur suggérer quelques nouvelles méthodes pour tourmenter les âmes damnées. »

« Oh, oui. » Ron éclata soudainement de rire. « Hé, Harry, que penses-tu que les diables disent à la personne qui les énerve ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise. C'était la première fois que Ron l'appelait par son _ancien _prénom - et la première fois que Ron se comportait de manière si insouciante en sa compagnie. Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. » il regarda son camarade, amusé.

« Va au ciel. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils disent sûrement : laisse-moi tranquille, va au ciel ! » rit Ron. « Et imagine un diable avec mes capacités magiques… comme il envoie un pauvre esprit damné au ciel juste par hasard et par simple ennui… »

« Un charme raté. » Harry eut un sourire en coin. « Peut-être que tu deviendras le sauveur des enfers… »

Ils étaient déjà à la moitié du déjeuner quand Harry remarqua qu'Hermione était absente. Il lança un rapide regard vers la table de Serpentard, mais il ne la vit pas assise à côté d'Ares, ou plutôt, Ares manquait aussi. Pendant un moment, Harry considéra l'idée d'aller les chercher, mais il changea bientôt d'avis et resta assis. C'était sûrement en rapport avec leur relation, et il ne voulait pas être impliqué. A la place, il regarda Padma à la table de Serdaigle et soupira pensivement. Il avait ses propres problèmes 'relationnels', bien qu'il ne sache pas quelle sorte de relation existait entre lui et la Serdaigle. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, bien qu'il l'apprécie : elle était jolie et intelligente, mais la seule chose qu'ils faisaient ensemble était étudier (parfois avec Ron et sa réticente petite-amie). Harry n'était pas sûr que son comportement ne blesse pas la jeune fille, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. La seule personne féminine dans le château pour laquelle il avait un béguin était le professeur Noir et personne d'autre. Mais ce béguin était absolument sans danger : la femme ne saurait jamais et il n'entamerait jamais une relation juste pour laisser une petite-amie accablée derrière lui. Parce que maintenant, il était plus sûr que jamais que quelque chose de terriblement mauvais et horrible allait se produire.

Voldemort l'attaquait beaucoup plus fortement qu'auparavant et ses visions devenaient plus fréquentes durant ses siestes de la journée, de sorte que le changement de son rythme de sommeil n'aidait plus. Il parvenait à échapper aux visions avec Avery (l'homme maintenait probablement toujours son travail au Ministère et sa famille, et il n'avait pas le temps de passer chaque après-midi au service de son Seigneur), mais tandis que les visions devenaient presque constantes pendant les après-midi, Harry abandonna. Il retourna à la manière commune de vie, et il dormait la nuit avec l'aide de la Potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêve. Il n'avait pas parlé à Dumbledore du tournant malheureux des événements – c'était inutile. Le Directeur ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet, la seule 'bonne' chose était que cela avait prouvé la véracité des paroles du vieil homme : il y avait un espion dans le personnel qui avait su les nouvelles tentatives d'Harry pour éviter les visions. Ca devait être un membre du personnel, parce que le professeur Noir avait dit à Harry qu'elle avait à contrecœur révélé son conseil lors d'une réunion de personnel.

« Comment ? » Harry avait été effrayé.

« Nous discutions de ma permission de vous laissez entrer dans la Réserve. » avait-elle répondu, apparemment mal à l'aise.

« Votre permission n'était-elle pas suffisante ? » Harry avait été surpris. « Je pensais que les professeurs pouvaient librement permettre des choses à leurs étudiants. »

« Oui. » elle s'était décalée dans sa chaise. « Mais pas une permission illimitée comme la vôtre. »

« Je vois. » avait acquiescé Harry. « Je devine que le professeur Snape était contre l'idée ? »

L'embarras avait été clairement visible sur le visage sévère.

« Heu… » Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de preuve : ça avait été clair.

Et c'était clair, encore maintenant. Le bâtard !

Le souvenir l'irrita tellement qu'il ne put pas terminer son déjeuner. D'un mouvement soudain, il sauta sur ses pieds et sortit de la Grande Salle. Ron le regarda partir avec une confusion totale. Il ne pouvait pas voir quelle stupidité il avait encore dite à Harry. Il secoua la tête désespérément et couvrit son visage de ses mains. Quand une main toucha son bras, il leva les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que c'était toi. » dit Neville en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Je pense que quelque chose lui est soudainement venu à l'esprit et il a juste voulu être seul. »

La tension de Ron diminua un peu.

« Je ne sais pas. » chuchota-t-il. « Je ne pense pas le connaître désormais. Il n'est plus la personne qu'il était… »

« Il est passé par beaucoup de choses, Ron. »

Un sourire amer traversa le visage du roux.

« Je sais. » dit-il ironiquement. « Il est passé par ma torture aussi. »

Neville attrapa le bras de Ron avec force.

« Ron, tout ce qu'il a traversé n'est pas à propos de toi. Sa captivité, ses cicatrices, sa relation avec le professeur Snape et après cela, les pertes : celles de Fred et de Snape… Tu sais, le professeur Snape et lui étaient très proches » Ron acquiesça. Il le savait, bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Il pouvait toujours voir le visage ruisselant de larmes du professeur alors qu'il tenait un Harry inconscient dans cet endroit horrible. « Comme père et fils. Je les ai vus ensemble de nombreuses fois. Et, tu sais, j'ai envié leur relation. Et maintenant… » il fit un geste dédaigneux. « Tu peux voir. »

Ron enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses mains.

« Il est seul, encore. »

La poigne de Neville ne se desserra pas.

« Il essaye de nous maintenir loin de lui. »

« Nous devons l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. » coassa faiblement Ron. « Je ne veux pas le blesser à nouveau. »

* * *

Quand Severus aperçut le garçon - non, pas le garçon, Quietus, se corrigea-t-il - quittant le déjeuner avec hâte, il se décida soudainement. Maintenant ou jamais ! Avec une courte excuse, il quitta la table et se lança après le- après Quietus. 

Lorsque le garçon sortit de la Grande Salle, il commença à courir, mais la voix de Severus l'arrêta.

« STOP ! » hurla le Maître des Potions. A contrecœur, le garçon s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Oui, monsieur ? » il ricana d'un air ironique. « Voulez-vous retirer des points pour avoir couru dans le couloir ? Dix points seront-ils suffisants ? »

Son ton fit bouillir le sang de Severus, mais il se retint résolument d'exploser.

« Non. » répondit-il laconiquement avant d'ajouter, « et n'utilisez pas ce ton avec moi. »

Harry le regarda et haussa les épaules avec insolence.

« Oui monsieur. » dit-il avec une obéissance moqueuse. « Comme vous voulez… »

Severus serra et desserra les poings de colère, mais ne réagit pas immédiatement. A la place, il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

« Je voulais vous parler. » laissa-t-il finalement échapper.

« Il n'y a rien dont nous pouvons parler. » dit le garçon en commençant à se tourner.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à partir. » claqua soudainement Severus. « Pas encore. » ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Le garçon ne se retourna pas, arrêtant juste son mouvement.

« Je » il déglutit de manière palpable, « voulais vous dire que vous pouviez assister aux cours de Potions Avancées si vous le voulez… »

La réaction du garçon fut si étonnamment rapide que Severus dû reculer.

« Quoi ? » le garçon se tourna dans un tourbillon et se rapprocha de lui. Le jeune visage était tordu de fureur. « Laissez-moi tranquille, professeur. Si vous voulez insulter quelqu'un dans vos leçons, il y a Neville ou Hermione, ou même Parvati. Vous aimez les maltraiter de toute façon. N'est-ce pas assez pour vous ? Vous voulez même moi à ridiculiser, à humilier, encore, comme vous l'avez fait ces dernières années ? _'Potter, vous êtes un idiot incompétent ! Un traître ! Une célébrité arrogante !' _» il imita la voix acide de Severus. « Et vous m'avez dit que je n'aurais jamais une chance. Et je ne veux pas une chance, pas avec vous ! » il cria la dernière partie.

Quand Severus avait décidé de parler au garçon, il avait su que ce ne serait pas une conversation facile. Mais le garçon avait semblé si calme et si gentil avant… Il s'appuya contre le mur.

« Non » fut le seul mot qu'il put prononcer. Il arrêta au moins les divagations du garçon. « Non, » il continua, un peu gêné. « J'étais sérieux. Et je vous propose de vous donner des petits cours pendant les vacances… »

Le garçon continua soudainement à rager avec la même force qu'avant qu'il se soit arrêté.

« Je. N'ai. Pas. Besoin. De. Vous ! » il cria chaque mot. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vos stupides cours particuliers, je n'ai pas besoin de votre stupide classe de potions et je n'ai surtout plus besoin de vous dans ma vie ! Pouvez-vous comprendre ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, et vous ne signifiez rien pour moi ! »

« Je veux juste aider ! »

Le garçon frappa sa cuisse avec son poing de fureur.

« Aider ? » ses yeux flamboyaient. « Oh, j'ai entendu parler de votre comportement serviable lors de la réunion du personnel ! »

« Je ne voulais juste pas que vous vous impliquiez encore dans une chose stupide et héroïque ! » répondit Severus avec colère.

« Je sais ! C'est le discours _'Vous n'êtes pas la célébrité que vous pensez être, Potter'_, n'est-ce pas? » Le garçon cracha presque ces mots.

« Non ! » Severus commençait à perdre son sang-froid. « C'est le discours _'Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé' _! »

Severus ne savait vraiment pas quelle partie de leur conversation faisait enrager le garçon, mais à ce moment-là, le visage autrefois calme et gentil était pâle de pure fureur.

« Vous m'avez rejeté, bâtard ! J'ai vu, j'ai lu le document dans lequel vous déclarez que vous n'êtes pas de ma famille, du moins pas légalement, et même plus, que je suis seulement votre _supposé_ neveu, vous avez officiellement déclaré que vous m'avez rejeté, je ne suis plus de votre famille, ni votre neveu, ni votre charge, donc si vous voulez agir sur ce foutu sort de famille, alors partez et allez protéger votre précieux filleul, le dégoûtant petit Mangemort, et laissez-moi tranquille ! » il se tourna pour partir à nouveau, mais cette fois, il s'arrêta de sa propre volonté et siffla en arrière, par-dessus son épaule. « Et je ne passerai pas les vacances ici. J'irai chez ma _famille._ » il accentua le dernier mot et partit.

Severus resta seul dans le couloir sombre et froid. Quelque chose avait terriblement mal tourné. Et il ne savait pas véritablement ce que c'était. Il avait réussi à ne pas perdre son calme, il n'avait pas hurlé sur le garçon, et même plus : il n'avait pas utilisé le sarcasme contre lui. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé était d'être sincère, et Quietus, qui avait été un garçon si calme, équilibré et gentil, lui avait hurlé dessus avec une fureur telle qu'elle rivalisait avec les humeurs habituelles de Severus.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa poitrine battait de douleur. Etait-ce son cœur ?

Le garçon avait refusé de suivre les Potions Avancées. Il avait refusé de recevoir des cours particuliers. Il passerait les vacances avec Black (Severus était sûr que pour lui, la famille avait signifié l'ex-animagus Cracmol, plutôt qu'un Snape), et il n'aurait pas de temps pour apprendre à connaître le garçon, pour apprendre à l'aimer, à l'accepter de nouveau, et maintenant, la situation semblait tellement désespérée et définitive, il ne voulait soudainement pas le perdre ou sortir de sa vie.

Severus ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Tout était si chaotique… Toutes les fois où il pensait à son frère, il sentait une chaleur claire et sans équivoque, et autre chose, comme si ses souvenirs endommagés voulaient se libérer de leur prison, rien de solide et de ferme, juste des émotions et des sentiments, principalement pendant la nuit, pendant son sommeil… Ces dernières semaines, il avait de nombreuses fois rêvé qu'il était assis dans un endroit froid et humide, souffrant, et soudain, quelqu'un rampait vers lui et mettait un pull chaud sur lui et autre chose, comme une couverture, l'entourait, et la silhouette mystérieuse s'asseyait à côté de lui et l'étreignait étroitement. Et il entendait un faible sanglot, et quelqu'un murmurait quelque chose - et à ce moment-là, il se réveillait. Ou un autre rêve qui était plus clair : il se tenait à côté d'une tombe, observant le cercueil descendre lentement dans le trou, mais il voyait Black de l'autre côté du trou, brisé, le visage plein de larmes et sa poitrine brûlant d'une douleur rouge vif… Et des sentiments et des images apparaissant comme ceux-ci, mais le premier, avec les vêtements chauds et l'étreinte, avait créé la plus grande impression : Severus pouvait sentir ces bras autour de lui-même après s'être réveillé…

Et souvent, quand ses yeux apercevaient le garçon quelque part dans le château, il ressentait tant de joie et d'affection, comme jamais auparavant, et d'autres fois dans la Grande Salle, il voulait aller vers lui et lui ordonner de manger plus, parce que le garçon grignotait encore. Et il ressentait de la fierté quand un collègue mentionnait que Quietus Snape avait encore reçu un O en Arithmancie, en Métamorphose ou en Sortilèges, et ces choses étaient tellement effrayantes… Ces sentiments étaient les siens et en même temps ne l'étaient pas, ils étaient familiers et étranges, et parfois ils augmentaient sa frustration jusqu'à des niveaux insupportables.

Mais alors qu'il se tenait dans le couloir vide, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il puisse faire pour montrer au garçon son… son quoi ? Sa reconnaissance ? Son acception ? Sa résignation ? Il ne savait pas, mais il voulait montrer à Quietus qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il retirerait son rejet au Ministère - mais il demanderait au bureau de laisser Quietus choisir où il voulait rester. Il ne réclamerait pas sa garde - il la proposerait. Et même si le garçon choisissait de le rejeter, il verrait que Severus était sincère.

* * *

Si Severus avait su qu'Harry était assis par terre juste deux coins plus loin, son dos appuyé contre le mur de pierre froid, il l'aurait suivi et aurait essayé de le réconforter - mais il ne savait pas. Et Harry se sentait seul, si seul qu'il s'était senti ainsi seulement dans son enfance, enfermé dans le placard, n'ayant aucun ami, ni aucune personne à qui parler, négligé et détesté. Il serrait ses genoux contre lui et se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière, tremblant fortement. 

'_Le bâtard, le bâtard, le bâtard'_ répétait-il intérieurement, comme une berceuse. Il détestait l'homme. Et à présent, son tout nouvel essai pour apaiser sa conscience ou pour torturer Harry encore plus - il ne pouvait pas décider. Peut-être les deux.

Il eut besoin d'un certain temps pour regagner son calme, mais finalement, il parvint à se lever et à mettre son sac sur son dos. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque : il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la lecture et la prise des notes étaient une bonne manière d'oublier la conversation précédente. Il prit quelques livres de Sortilèges sur l'étagère sur le chemin de sa table favorite, qu'il espérait être utiles pour l'essai qu'il devrait écrire, salua poliment Madame Pince et marcha jusqu'à la dernière rangée d'étagères.

Mais sa table n'était pas vide. A sa grande surprise, Hermione était assise là, profondément plongée dans les études, au moins dix livres de Sortilèges devant elle.

« Je me demandais où pouvaient bien être les meilleurs livres de charmes. » dit Harry en posant ses livres sur la table, « Mais maintenant, je vois que tu les as déjà pris. »

Hermione leva les yeux et sourit.

« Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas étudier des sortilèges pendant les vacances. J'ai décidé d'écrire cet essai tant que je suis ici. » elle remarqua soudainement les yeux rougis d'Harry. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Ne demande pas. » répondit froidement Harry. « Severus m'a attrapé dans un couloir et nous avons eu une dispute… »

« Que voulait-il ? »

« Il voulait que je suive sa classe de Potions Avancées… »

« Wow, Quiet ! C'est génial ! » s'exclama Hermione, mais le visage d'Harry resta amer.

« J'ai refusé. »

Silence.

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

Et soudain, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, Harry s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, la regarda dans les yeux et commença à lui raconter les choses qui avaient été profondément enfouies à l'intérieur de lui durant les derniers mois : les disputes, sa visite chez la Guérisseuse, l'agression de Severus, la Pensine, Avery, l'hôpital, et Hermione enroula son bras autour de lui et Harry eut l'impression qu'un lourd fardeau l'avait quitté, l'air semblait plus facile à inhaler, le futur était plus lumineux que jamais au cours des derniers mois.

« … et je pense que j'ai pardonné à Ron. » fut sa dernière phrase. Hermione acquiesça.

Après un autre court silence, Harry ajouta, « Et je vois que tes yeux sont rouges aussi. »

La fille se tendit, et libéra Harry de son étreinte.

« Ares et moi avons décidé d'être amis. Juste amis. »

Harry la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Vous avez rompu ? »

Hermione opina.

« C'était à cause de moi ? » Harry risqua une autre question.

« Non. Nous avons juste réalisé que nous ne sommes pas… compatibles. » dit finalement Hermione. « Et je pense qu'Ares voulait retourner avec Lisa, tu sais la fille de Serdaigle qu'il aidait l'année dernière… »

« Il t'a trompé ? » Harry sauta sur ses pieds. « Ce foutu… »

« Stop, Quiet ! » Hermione attrapa sa main et le rassit sur sa chaise. « C'était une décision commune. Nous avons essayé. Ca n'allait pas bien, alors nous avons décidé de prendre des chemins séparés silencieusement, sans spectacle, ni querelle. Je ne veux pas que tu sois furieux envers Ares, c'est un excellent garçon, bien qu'il se sente plutôt mal à ton sujet… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les événements de l'été. Il a vu que Sirius et le professeur Snape te blâmaient de la mort de Fred… »

« Severus ne me blâmait pas. » s'exclama sincèrement Harry. Hermione haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Ares pense qu'il le faisait, et il se sentait coupable et il m'a dit que tout était de sa faute, pas la tienne. »

Harry ferma les yeux.

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas me parler. Il était tellement renfermé ce trimestre, et je n'ai pas remarqué… »

« Vous étiez tous les deux trop absorbés par vos problèmes. Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler - pas à propos de moi et de notre rupture, ce n'est pas tes affaires, mais à propos de vous deux, de votre culpabilité, et au sujet de ce qui s'est passé cet été. »

« Ouais. » murmura Harry, pensant à son ami Serpentard. « Je pense que je m'éloigne de tout le monde, pas seulement Ares. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard, Quiet. Je sais que Neville veut aussi te parler, et peut-être que Ron serait plus heureux si tu lui disais que tu lui as pardonné, pas à moi… »

Une courte toux l'arrêta. Ils levèrent les yeux, juste pour se trouver face à face avec Ron et Neville.

« Quand on parle du loup. » murmura Harry dans sa barbe, mais il sourit. Neville sourit en retour, mais Ron mordilla juste ses lèvres nerveusement. « Allez, asseyez-vous. Hermione a rassemblé tous les livres dont nous avons besoin pour faire notre devoir. »

« Heu… » Ron sourit, amusé. « Hermione, peux-tu me prêter tes notes ? »

« Quoi ? » la jeune fille secoua la tête avec ennui. « Ron Weasley, si tu veux écrire ton essai, tu devras utiliser tes propres notes ! »

« Hermione, s'il te plait. » Harry se joignit à la supplication de Ron.

« Comme aux bons vieux jours. » dit Neville, mais ses mots frappèrent durement Harry.

« Rien ne sera plus pareil, Neville. » dit-il et il tourna son visage vers Ron, qui pâlit soudainement. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas pardonné, Ron. »

« Tu veux dire que… nous pouvons de nouveau être amis ? » demanda Ron, hésitant. Harry acquiesça.

« Je pense que nous _sommes_ à nouveau amis, Ron. Mais… ce n'est pas _cette_ amitié. Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup changé, et je me flatte de penser que nous avons grandi. »

Pour soulager la tension soudaine, Neville ouvrit la bouche, « Harry, j'ai vu le professeur Snape partir après toi quand tu as quitté la Grande Salle. Est-ce que ça veut dire que… vous vous êtes réconciliés ? »

La question innocente de Neville frappa encore Harry avec tellement de force qu'il ne put pas répondre, juste secouer la tête.

« Non. Plutôt le contraire. »

« Oh. » Neville ricana nerveusement. « Apparemment, aujourd'hui, j'arrive à dire les choses les plus stupides de ma vie. »

« Allez, Neville. Quiet est un peu délicat aujourd'hui, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé. » Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry. « N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, faussement énervé.

« Comme toujours, Hermione. »

« Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Quiet ? » demanda soudainement Ron. Harry soupira.

« Neville, tu as un compagnon dans ta stupidité. »

« Quiet ! » Hermione le rabroua brutalement. « Ecoute, tu ne peux pas être blessé par toutes les questions que nous posons ! Nous ne faisons pas cela pour te blesser, nous voulons te connaître mieux, et si tu décides vraiment de nous parler, tu ne peux pas être offensé tout le temps ! » elle se tourna vers Ron. « Je l'appelle Quiet parce que j'ai entendu le professeur Snape l'appeler ainsi l'année dernière, et j'ai trouvé ça incongru pour lui. Peut-être que tu te rappelles… »

« Oui. » murmura Ron coupablement en baissant la tête.

« Et quand j'ai appris sa véritable identité » elle ne continua pas, au grand soulagement d'Harry, qui ne voulait pas rappeler à Ron son attaque à Pré-au-lard, « j'ai dû feindre le contraire. Et je m'y suis habituée. »

« Pour moi, Quietus et Harry sont comme deux personnes différentes » dit soudainement Neville. « Tu as vraiment changé, Qui- Harry. Et bon nombre d'entre nous ne savent pas comment te parler, comment t'appeler. C'était correct quand tu étais Harry. Puis, c'était correct quand tu étais Quietus. Mais ces révélations… Je pense que souvent, nous ne savons pas quoi dire, et après ton histoire dans la Grande Salle nous a fait fuir… » Neville lui jeta un regard pensif, « je pense que nous nous sommes rendu compte que tu avais grandi - et que nous sommes seulement des enfants. »

Après le dîner, Harry attrapa Ares et s'excusa pour le long silence entre eux.

« Je suis désolé, Ares. J'ai été un tel abruti avec toi. »

« Tu es fou. C'était aussi ma faute. » les yeux bruns d'Ares lui sourirent tristement. « Tu veux me parler d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Harry secoua fermement la tête. « C'est une affaire entre vous deux. Mais Hermione m'a dit que tu te blâmais des événements de l'été. Je fais la même chose. »

Leur conversation fut longue et, de nombreuses fois, animée.

Mais cette nuit-là, quand Harry alla finalement au lit, il se sentit en paix avec lui-même et avec le monde - excepté, peut-être, pour Severus, bien sûr.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël furent étonnamment joyeuses - à un endroit encore plus étonnant : après l'attaque sur le Manoir Black, Dumbledore décida de déplacer Black et Anne dans l'ancienne maison de Mrs Figg, à Little Hangleton, près du 4 Privet Drive, et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce fait l'exaltait. C'était comme un jeu de traîner dans des rues, des allées et des avenues familières, et c'était un peu comme être revenu à la maison : tout était si familier et si différent en même temps. La plus grande différence était que les habitants de Privet Drive ne le regardaient pas avec cette expression particulière : la crainte mêlée à une curiosité dissimulée (comme quand vous regardez des animaux au zoo), mais ils le traitaient comme le filleul de leur tout nouveau voisin, M. Black, qui était un gentleman parfait, quoique parfois un peu étrange, et dont la fille, à la stupéfaction de Mrs Dursley, allait à la même école que son fils, il y a bien longtemps.

Sirius avait dit à Harry que, quand il avait vu pour la première fois Anne parler à Mrs Dursley (qui, naturellement, avait voulu des détails sur leur nouveau voisin), il avait à peine pu se retenir de se comporter d'une manière incorrecte pour un gentleman.

« Si j'avais eu ma baguette et ma magie, je lui aurait lancé un sort. » dit-il âprement. « Je me souviens de comment ils t'ont traité, et je me rappelle comment ils se tenaient à côté de ta tombe au cimetière - sans larmes ni sentiments… Et après, ils t'ont rejeté… »

« Ne le prend pas si mal, Sirius. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis heureux qu'ils ne m'aient pas voulu, et maintenant, ils ne peuvent pas me reconnaître, et c'est marrant pour moi. »

Harry fut surpris quand il vit pour la première fois Dudley avec sa troupe : son cousin n'était pas aussi gros qu'il se le rappelait, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas de cou et il était grand, mais apparemment, même lui avait commencé à grandir.

Une chose était étrange pour Harry : il devait de nouveau vivre dans une maison Moldue, et quand il entra dans sa chambre (la plus petite, encore : la plus grande était celle des deux filles - Hermione vivait encore avec eux - et l'autre était celle de Sirius) il dut ouvrir la fenêtre pour ne pas se sentir étouffer. Ce fait l'étonna : après dix ans dans un placard, ça aurait dû être plus facile, mais apparemment, certaines cicatrices mentales demeuraient après ces deux semaines dans la prison de Voldemort : il sentait le même sentiment écœurant émerger dans sa gorge que celui qui l'avait attaqué de nombreuses fois après leur évasion. Peut-être qu'il ne se libèrerait jamais de ces liens. Juste comme il ne traverserait jamais les murs de Severus - principalement parce qu'il ne le voulait plus. Dans sa vie, il avait dû souffrir tant de changements… La perte de Severus était seulement l'un d'entre eux, un douloureux, mais seulement un.

Mais, dans l'ensemble, ce fut un Noël joyeux avec beaucoup de cadeaux pour chacun, avec des biscuits et des oranges, des biscuits Moldus dans un Noël typiquement Moldu, mais Sirius semblait beaucoup plus heureux que l'année dernière, particulièrement quand Lupin arriva avec beaucoup de paquets.

Harry pouvait voir que la manière Moldue de fêter Noël n'était pas sa chope de bièraubeurre, mais il se joignit à eux pendant quelques jours.

Quand Sirius l'invita à passer le réveillon de la Nouvelle Année avec eux, il refusa poliment.

« Il va y avoir un petit meeting au Quartier Général, et tout l'Ordre sera en alerte - vous savez comment les Mangemorts aiment célébrer la Nouvelle Année. »

« Ouais » murmura Sirius. « En torturant et en assassinant. »

« Vous devez faire très attention. Ne quittez pas Little Hangleton. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité sous le Fidelius… »

« Remus, soit très prudent. En tant que notre Gardien du Secret… »

« C'est pourquoi je dois rester au Manoir Snape avec Dumbledore. Nous n'irons pas sur des raids. Nous ne ferons que diriger… »

« Qui est votre Gardien du Secret ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore sait – et, bien sûr, le Gardien du Secret. Et peut-être Minerva… »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je déteste tout ce secret. Ca ne causera rien de bon. »

« Tu es paranoïaque. »

* * *

L'émission télévisée était extrêmement ennuyeuse, et Harry était donc à moitié endormi sur le canapé, devant l'écran, alors que Sirius et Hermione tergiversaient au sujet de quelque chose - ça devait être Anne, encore. Harry sourit. A chaque fois qu'Anne montait, Sirius et Hermione se retrouvaient plongés dans une discussion - et bien qu'Harry ne se soit jamais joint à leur querelle, il était d'accord avec Hermione : Sirius gâtait la fillette. L'homme et la petite fille étaient absolument entichés l'un de l'autre, et donc Sirius ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire 'non'. Heureusement, ils avaient quitté le salon, et leur conversation n'était donc pas trop forte et Harry pouvait s'assoupir.

Il n'était pas vraiment endormi, il était quelque part à la frontière entra le rêve et l'éveil, mais lorsqu'une douleur déchira la cicatrice sur son front, il sut que ce n'était pas une sage idée.

Il se sentit glisser du canapé, ses mains saisissant follement son front, mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps : bientôt, le salon disparut ainsi que le canapé, la télévision et la conversation à voix basse dans la cuisine, et Harry se retrouva debout au centre du salon au Manoir Snape, et avant qu'il puisse penser à autre chose, il sut que Sirius avait raison. Il y avait un encore problème avec les Gardiens du Secret.

Voldemort et au moins vingt de ses meilleurs Mangemorts se tenaient dans le salon du manoir, entourant trois silhouettes pâles et fragiles : une avec de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe - Dumbledore, un autre avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette – Remus Lupin, et une sorcière avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur - professeur Noir. Trois personnes de la vie d'Harry pour qu'il s'inquiétait énormément, trois personnes qu'il aimait… Et même si Harry savait que Dumbledore était en effet un sorcier très puissant, il savait également qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Aucune chance de résister, aucune chance de survivre.

« Non ! » cria-t-il désespérément. « Non ! » sanglota-t-il. « Remus ! Directeur ! Professeur ! Non ! »

Et au moment suivant, la salle éclata presque alors que des malédictions et des sorts se précipitaient vers les silhouettes dressées. Voldemort était assez intelligent pour ne pas ouvrir de dialogue avec son pire ennemi. Il attaqua juste avec ses laquais, le Cercle Intérieur, Harry les connaissait bien de ses visions précédentes. Remus fut le premier à être frappé par un sort. Il tomba à genoux, mais ne baissa pas sa baguette.

« Remus, pars ! » lui hurla Dumbledore. « Pars ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici ! » Il ne put rien dire d'autre, juste lancer un rapide bouclier autour de l'homme à présent vomissant. « Utilise le Portauloin ! Maintenant ! »

« _Endoloris_ ! » hurla quelqu'un et soudainement, le professeur Noir s'effondra à terre, criant de douleur.

« _Finite Incantatum !_ » Lupin fit un geste de sa baguette et se leva. Son visage était presque vert. Un sortilège frappa son estomac. « Armena ! »

La femme le regarda, juste pour réaliser qu'un petit objet volait vers elle.

« Dis-leur que je suis désolé. » dit Lupin lorsque la femme attrapa le Portauloin. L'instant suivant, elle disparut.

« Lupin, attention ! » hurla à nouveau Dumbledore. « _Thorax !_ »

Mais sa tentative pour protéger Lupin échoua : l'Impardonnable frappa Lupin en pleine poitrine. Hurlement.

« _Endoloris !_ »

« _Endoloris !_ »

« _Endoloris !_ »

« _Endoloris !_ » les cris indénombrables et identiques ressemblaient au chant d'un forcené au rythme tordu.

Lupin n'était plus capable de tenir debout. Il se roulait par terre en hurlant.

« _Endoloris !_ » cria Avery.

« _Endoloris !_ » cria Draco Malfoy.

« _Endoloris !_ » cria Macnair.

Harry sanglota en cœur avec le loup-garou hurlant et gémissant, son ami.

« Remus, Remus, reviens à la maison », il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, mais ensuite, sous la puissance de l'attaque, Dumbledore tomba soudainement à genoux.

« NOOOOONNNNNNNN ! » Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était le plus grand sorcier du siècle. Il était son mentor, son garde-fou dans la guerre, son capitaine…

« _Endoloris !_ » cria Voldemort, et le vieil homme se plia en deux sous la douleur.

« _Endoloris !_ » cria Malfoy et l'horrible torture ne parvint plus à faire crier Remus.

« _Endoloris !_ »

« _Endoloris !_ »

« _Endoloris !_ »

« _Endoloris !_ » rien d'autre, juste ce mot répété des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de fois –d'abord des hurlements, puis des gémissements et des convulsions. Puis le silence.

« Et maintenant, contemple, vieil homme, ton compagnon qui va partir avant toi », dit Voldemort et il s'avança vers Lupin. « _Ennervate_ ».

Lupin ouvrit les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Contemple, vieil homme, ce qui sera la fin de ta misérable organisation. » Il prit Lupin par les cheveux et le souleva pour que Dumbledore puisse voir son ex-collègue.

« Pas de problème, Albus. C'était un bon combat », dit Lupin et Harry put voir des larmes sur le visage vieux et tourmenté. Soudainement, Voldemort leva le visage de Lupin, pressant sa baguette sous le menton de l'homme.

« Au revoir, petit loup-garou. _Avada Kedavra._ »

« REMUS ! » cria Harry sous le coup de l'immense douleur physique et émotionnelle et il regarda le corps de l'homme tomber brusquement au sol. « Remus, Remus… »

« C'est la fin, vieil homme. »

« Tu ne peux pas gagner, Tom », croassa faiblement Dumbledore et il ne tressaillit même pas quand la baguette de son ennemi se pressa contre son front.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ».

Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait heurté le sol après une chute du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Sa poitrine et sa tête explosèrent d'une douleur insupportable et il sombra dans l'obscurité…

* * *

« Harry ? »

« Sirius ? » l'esprit embrumé d'Harry reconnut la voix de son parrain. « De l'eau… »

Un verre froid toucha ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche. Une gorgée, une autre… assez.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Des mots simples.

« Remus est mort », dit Harry.

« Je sais. »

« Le Directeur aussi », ajouta-t-il faiblement.

« Nous les avons trouvés peu après l'attaque. »

« Ils ont été surpassés par le nombre. »

« Armena me l'a dit. »

« Lupin a dit au Directeur que ça avait été un bon combat. »

Silence.

« Et le Directeur a dit à Voldemort qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. »

Léger tremblement à coté du lit.

« Je ne le crois pas, Sirius. »

La brume revint.

Une porte craqua. Pas précipités.

« Il va bien, Black ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il a tout vu. Il a eu une vision. »

Quelqu'un tituba jusqu'au lit. Le matelas bougea quand quelqu'un s'assit dessus.

Sanglots. Harry pouvait entendre à travers la brune de coton les bruits de deux sanglotements. Puis quelqu'un l'attira dans une étreinte puissante, et il sentit des larmes chaudes dans ses cheveux, le tremblement d'une poitrine.

Plus tard, quelques heures ou quelques jours, la brume se dissipa lentement. Il sentit un corps chaud à coté de lui.

« Severus ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Anne », une voix aiguë lui répondit et deux petits bras l'étreignirent. « Nous sommes ici avec toi. »

Plus tard ce fut Hermione, puis plus tard encore Sirius.

Et il fut transporté à un autre endroit lorsque celui-ci devint trop bruyant, mais il pouvait entendre le bruit qui filtrait à travers les murs : beaucoup de gens allaient et venaient.

« Immense traumatisme physique et émotionnel », il entendit une fois la voix fatiguée de la Guérisseuse en Chef. « Je ne sais pas s'il sera encore le même. Après cet été, et plus tard ces évènements… Et maintenant, ça… »

Une autre étreinte, puis la plainte douce d'Hermione, « Quiet, Quiet, s'il te plait, réveille-toi… » mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait qu'on lui administrait de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves de temps en temps : il pouvait reconnaître le goût.

« Vous allez l'empoisonner ! » argumentait Severus à Madame Pomfresh, mais l'infirmière refroidit le Maître des Potions irrité.

« Je dois lui donner, Severus. Nous ne pouvons pas lui permettre d'avoir une autre vision. Cela pourrait le tuer. »

« La potion va le tuer aussi. Ne lui en donnez pas plus. »

« Nous avons besoin de temps, Severus. S'il te plait, comprends-moi. »

Plus tard, il fut à nouveau transporté. Ce jour-là, il sentit qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

Il était à l'infirmerie. Peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment y déménager, comme Madame Pomfresh lui avait proposé quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Harry ? »

Hermione était assise à coté de son lit.

« Peux-tu me donner de l'eau ? »

Il but. Il apprécia l'eau simple plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà bu.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas à en ajouter plus, Hermione comprit sa question.

« Huit jours. »

Harry opina.

« Le traître est un membre de l'Ordre », dit-il soudainement. « Le traître a tué le Directeur et Remus. Pas Voldemort. Tu sais qui c'était ? »

« Non », répondit Hermione. « Personne ne sait. »

Silence.

« Où est Sirius ? »

« Dans les appartements du professeur Noir avec Anne. »

« Qui m'a amené ici ? »

« Fletcher », mais là, Hermione décida d'élaborer la réponse. « Le Portoloin que Remus lui a donné, a emmené le professeur Noir à notre maison. C'était celui de Lupin, un Portoloin spécial pour les Gardiens du Secret. Nous sommes arrivés dans le salon en même temps qu'elle. Tu te convulsais et tu hurlais comme un malade. Nous avons essayé de tirer de ta vision, mais nous n'y sommes pas arrivés. La guérisseuse dit que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas les laisser seuls là-bas. »

Harry opina.

« Je voulais les aider », dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Quelques minutes plus tard Fletcher est arrivé. Il a essayé de contacter le Directeur à travers le feu, mais la cheminée était fermée. Puis il a décidé de venir vérifier à la maison. Nous étions dans un fouillis incroyable. Tu hurlais et saignais dans les bras de Sirius, qui essayait de te tenir pour ne pas que tu te fasses plus de mal, je tenais Anne, qui était choquée, le professeur Noir tremblait et était incapable de prononcer un seul mot… Les Mangemorts les ont torturés pendant au moins quarante minutes – enfin il a fallut quarante minutes pour que tu t'évanouisses. Je suis contente que tu ais regagné conscience. Nous avions peur que le Doloris prolongé t'ai rendu fou. »

« Quel était ce grand bruit il y a quelques jours ? »

« Les funérailles du Directeur et de Remus. »

Harry ferma soudain les yeux, priant que la brume revienne.

Mais elle ne revint pas. La vie doit continuer.

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus, bonnes vacances à tous ! 


	15. Sombre tunnel

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 15 – Sombre tunnel 

Harry se sentait faible. Et malade. Et extrêmement engourdi. Comme si toute sa force lui avait été retirée. Sa vie entière semblait tellement irréelle, tellement différente… Il essayait de prétendre que tout allait bien, mais, bien sûr, personne ne le croyait, et partout où il allait, des regards inquiets suivaient chacun de ses pas, et c'était aussi énervant …

Quelques jours après ses camarades, il commença également à suivre ses cours, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver sa place. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Dumbledore n'était nulle part. Et son absence était insupportable pour Harry. Il ressentait un vide immense à l'intérieur de lui, comme si tout était soudainement devenu sans signification - et peut-être que tout était vraiment devenu sans signification. Quel espoir pouvaient-ils avoir maintenant ? Quelle aide pouvaient-ils trouver ?

Comment le vieil homme avait-il pu mourir comme il l'avait fait ? Il était censé être le plus grand sorcier de son temps ! Il était censé pouvoir se défendre, même contre toute une armée de Mangemorts ! Et même plus, il était censé pouvoir les vaincre !

Mais il… il était juste mort. En souffrant. Sans véritable combat, ni résistance. Et il avait même laissé Remus mourir à côté de lui. Comment avait-il pu… ?

Malgré toutes ces morts qu'Harry avait dû voir à travers sa connexion avec Voldemort, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'habituer à voir des gens mourir. Et le meurtre de Remus Lupin et d'Albus Dumbledore avait encore plus pesé sur ses épaules, sur son âme même.

Il voulait qu'ils vivent. Qu'ils soient là, là pour toutes ces personnes qui les aimaient, qui avaient besoin d'eux.

Harry remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder la Table des Professeurs dans la Grande Salle, bien que la chaise de Dumbledore ne soit pas restée vide. Le professeur McGonagall, en tant que Directrice Adjointe avait rapidement pris sa place, trop rapidement au goût d'Harry, mais Hermione avait approuvé son professeur : la vie devait continuer.

« Ca fait plus de deux semaines que le professeur Dumbledore a été enterré. » avait-elle doucement dit à Harry un jour qu'ils étaient ensemble à la Bibliothèque. « Les étudiants et l'école ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les diriger. »

Et elle avait raison, Harry le savait parfaitement, mais cela ne diminuait pas ses mauvais sentiments à propos de son professeur de Métamorphose. Bien qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps son professeur de Métamorphose : le Conseil d'Administration était sur le point de la nommer nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Harry était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Si le conseil nommait McGonagall, alors ils auraient besoin d'un autre professeur de Métamorphose, et Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à une nouvelle personne, qui ne le connaissait pas et l'approcherait avec ses préjugés ou ses espérances… Il n'aimait pas les changements. Il voulait que tout reste comme avant, mais intérieurement, il savait que rien ne serait plus pareil, plus jamais…

Les questions excitées de ses camarades de classe le sortirent brutalement de ses pensées.

« Qu'a-t-il pu arriver ? » demanda Parvati à Neville, sans même essayer de chuchoter. « Le cours est censé avoir commencé depuis plus de dix minutes et le professeur Noir n'est toujours pas là ! »

C'était étrange, vraiment. Généralement, leur plus jeune professeur était aussi ponctuelle que leur professeur de Métamorphose et même plus. Elle n'avait jamais été en retard, pas même une minute, sans en mentionner dix !

Un pressentiment serra sa gorge. Ca devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Dumbledore, suspecta Harry.

Alors, la porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit fort et Severus, d'une humeur massacrante, pénétra dans la salle de classe.

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 122. Prenez des notes. » aboya-t-il, la colère clairement visible sur son visage.

Après le premier moment de choc et de calme complets, tout le monde se précipita pour obéir au professeur le moins apprécié, ne voulant pas l'énerver encore plus. Seul Harry resta calme et immobile.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au professeur Noir ? » demanda-t-il calmement, mais d'une voix parfaitement audible.

Tandis que la question quittait sa bouche, il remarqua soudainement l'étrangeté extrême de la situation. Elle lui rappelait un autre cours de Défense, quand Lupin avait été absent (à la pensée de Remus Lupin, son cœur se serra encore plus, et quelque chose commença à piquer ses cils) et qu'il avait affronté Snape - _Severus_ Snape, se corrigea-t-il – à propos de l'endroit où se trouvait son professeur favori. Sa question avait alors fait gagner un nombre important de points déduits et de railleries. Maintenant, la situation était légèrement différente.

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vivement vers lui, avec une surprise apparente.

« Vous êtes ici ! » demanda/dit-t-il en même temps, mais l'instant suivant, de la compréhension apparut sur son visage. « Oh » ajouta-t-il. « Vous êtes en Défense Avancée après tout… »

La classe était devenue extrêmement calme et tout le monde les regardait curieusement. Que ferait Snape à Harry ?

Snape, contrairement aux possibles espérances, ne fit rien de mauvais, soupirant simplement.

« Elle ne pouvait pas venir. » dit-il et, de manière surprenante, il ne retira pas de points.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda sèchement Harry. Il n'était pas impressionné par le comportement calme du Maître des Potions.

« Raisons officielles. » répondit Severus, toujours calmement. « Mais maintenant, prenez des notes. »

« Etait-ce le Ministère ? » insista Harry.

« M. Snape. » Venant de la bouche de leur professeur de Potions, le nom semblait plus qu'étrange, « Ceci est un cours. Ouvrez votre livre et prenez des notes. »

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent fixement dans un combat silencieux. Puis, Severus baissa les yeux et dit très, très doucement, « S'il vous plait. »

En entendant la voix basse et suppliante, Harry ne résista pas davantage. Il ouvrit son livre et parcourut les mots avec ses yeux, sans même les voir : ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose d'horrible et d'irréversible, il pouvait le sentir dans ses os. Et Severus était si étrange… si tranquille et si prudent et la première rudesse avec laquelle il était entré dans la classe avait disparu si rapidement quand il s'était rendu compte de la présence d'Harry. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Il observa son oncle avec prudence, cherchant des signes pour le comprendre, mais l'homme était assis au bureau du professeur et feuilletait les notes de sa collègue dans un silence absolu. Ceci rendit Harry encore plus nerveux. Les implications du comportement de Severus étaient évidentes. L'homme étudiait les notes de sa collègue, parce qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Harry sentit ses mains trembler.

A la fin du cours, il resta derrière. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait quitté la salle et se rapprocha d'un air hésitant du bureau du professeur.

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

L'homme fut apparemment pris de court par le mot hésitant d'Harry.

« Oui ? » répondit-il d'un air fatigué.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au professeur Noir ? »

« Le Ministère l'a arrêtée. Sur accusation de trahison envers Lupin et le Directeur. »

Harry s'effondra presque.

« Mais… ce n'était pas elle ! Si Remus ne lui avait pas donné son Portauloin, elle serait morte aux côtés du Directeur ! »

Ils se tenaient de chaque côté du bureau, face à face, sans l'animosité presque habituelle entre eux. Ni Harry, ni Severus ne bouillait de rage contre l'autre, ils se tinrent juste dans un silence presque amicale pendant un moment. Finalement, Severus ouvrit la bouche. « Je sais. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve. Et la pression politique était trop forte. Patil a dû faire quelque chose. »

« Je vois… » La voix d'Harry se brisa.

Severus contourna le bureau et s'approcha d'Harry.

« Allez-vous bien ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix légèrement inquiète. Harry recula.

« Bien sûr. » son ton redevint froid. « Jamais été mieux. » ajouta-t-il et, en quelques pas rapides, il fut hors de la salle.

* * *

Il était tellement perdu… Le Ministère avait arrêté le professeur Noir et Harry pouvait vraiment comprendre les raisons du Ministre. Il devait faire quelque chose pour calmer la population sorcière. La mort de Dumbledore avait été un choc incroyablement énorme pour eux : plusieurs familles non-sang pur avaient décidé de quitter le pays, le chaos était trop grand et il augmentait de plus en plus, et naturellement, Patil n'avait pas voulu que le Ministère semble impuissant. Il devait faire quelque chose, donc il avait arrêté le professeur Noir - elle était la personne la plus soupçonnée de toute façon. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être le traître - elle n'avait pas été à l'école et dans l'Ordre l'année dernière, et lui et Severus, et même le Directeur, avaient su qu'il y avait un espion parmi eux à cette époque - et bien que Noir puisse avoir été un deuxième espion parmi eux, Harry ne pouvait simplement pas le croire. Elle était dans l'Ordre depuis seulement quelques mois, il était impossible que Dumbledore l'ait désignée comme Gardien du Secret de l'Ordre. 

Gardien du Secret, en effet. Parfois, Harry détestait vraiment le secret à ce sujet, mais il pouvait en comprendre les raisons. Il y avait un espion dans son organisation et Dumbledore n'avait plus su à qui faire confiance. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il avait gardé le secret de l'identité du Gardien du Secret. Ca devait être quelqu'un en qui le Directeur ait une confiance sans faille, mais il y avait trop de candidats suspects dans l'Ordre au goût d'Harry. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas décider qui suspecter. Le professeur McGonagall ? Elle avait été l'amie du Directeur depuis trop longtemps, et la même chose s'appliquait aux professeurs Flitwick et Chourave. Trelawney était trop stupide pour ce rôle - et pour dire la vérité, Harry ne savait pas exactement qui, en dehors du personnel de Poudlard, était aussi membre de l'Ordre. Et, peut-être qu'il n'était pas non plus nécessaire que le Gardien du Secret ait été un membre de l'Ordre.

Harry était si totalement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il manqua presque le repas. Ce fut Ron qui le traîna pour manger et Hermione qui l'aida à trouver les salles pour les cours suivants. Mais vers la fin de la journée, son plan était prêt : il essayerait de parler aux enquêteurs et de proposer son témoignage sous Veritaserum, ainsi ils seraient obligés de laisser Noir tranquille, ou au moins, ils n'auraient pas assez de preuves pour la garder en état d'arrestation. Une fois qu'il eut décidé de ce qu'il allait faire, il agit sans autre hésitation et, avant d'aller se coucher, il s'assit et écrivit une lettre au Ministre lui-même, dans laquelle il offrait son aide pour décharger le professeur Noir des charges qui pesaient sur elle. Quand il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers la volière et donna la lettre à Arthur (il n'avait pas réclamé Hedwige à Hermione après que son identité ait été révélée : sa chouette blanche semblait avoir développé de l'affection envers la jeune fille, et Harry avait pensé que c'était mieux ainsi). Le grand hibou brun hulula lorsqu'il repéra le garçon, et ouvrit ses ailes avec impatience.

« Arthur, apporte cette lettre au Ministre, personnellement. Tu n'as pas à attendre la réponse. »

Le hibou hulula à nouveau et s'envola par la fenêtre. Alors qu'Harry le regardait fixement partir, il ne put pas s'empêcher de se rappeler le Noël de l'année dernière au Manoir Snape, son meilleur Noël, avec Sirius, Remus et Severus, il se rappelait la permission de Severus de l'appeler papa, mais depuis lors, tout avait changé… Hermione avait perdu ses parents, les Weasley avaient perdu Fred, Sirius n'était plus un sorcier, Remus était mort et Severus avait perdu ses souvenirs… La guerre était cruelle pour tout le monde, mais Harry avait souvent l'impression qu'elle était encore plus cruelle pour lui et à présent, la femme qu'il appréciait était également partie, et il pouvait seulement espérer que sa lettre aurait un certain effet.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry décida de mettre fin à la guerre dès que possible. Oui, il ne voulait pas mourir, mais son hésitation créait chaque jour de nouvelles victimes, et s'il devait mourir de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison de le remettre à plus tard. Il avait toujours l'autorisation de Noir pour la Réserve, et il devait se dépêcher. Le temps n'était pas de son côté. Mais pas ce soir. Il était trop fatigué pour étudier, pour rechercher. Lentement, il retourna dans sa chambre, dans son lit. La Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve se trouvait sur la table de nuit, comme si elle l'attendait. Harry s'assit sur le lit et regarda fixement la minuscule bouteille.

C'était un combat qu'il menait chaque nuit.

C'était un combat qu'il avait perdu chaque nuit depuis qu'il était sorti de son état comateux après la mort du Directeur et de Lupin. C'était la deuxième moitié de janvier. Ca faisait plus d'un mois qu'il prenait la potion pour dormir. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être encore dans la première étape de la dépendance. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement la fiole. Il ne voulait pas prendre la potion.

Mais… il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ne pas la prendre.

Et surtout, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour d'autres rêves avec Voldemort.

* * *

« Quiet, Quiet ! Tu as lu ? » La voix d'Hermione était si forte et si soudaine qu'Harry sursauta. 

Hermione n'était pas du genre à crier, et ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Quelque chose de grave ou d'important s'était passé si elle hurlait délibérément. Il leva les yeux de l'essai qu'il écrivait pour McGonagall - ou plutôt, pour le successeur de McGonagall, parce que, en tant que Directrice, elle n'enseignerait plus - et il regarda Hermione.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en baillant. Hermione ne répondit pas, à la place, elle tendit la main et donna à Harry un exemplaire d'une édition spéciale de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. « Oh, non. » Harry gémit avant même de l'ouvrir. « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Rita Skeeter, s'il te plait. »

« C'est elle. » aboya Hermione.

Harry repoussa ses livres et regarda de plus près la première page. QUI EST RESPONSABLE ? lut-il en lettres majuscules et, juste en-dessous, il y avait une photo de l'enterrement.

« C'est Voldemort. » siffla furieusement Harry entre ses dents.

« Pardon ? »

Harry se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai dit Voldemort. Parce qu'il est le seul responsable, si cette folle veut la bonne réponse à sa question. »

« Eh bien, elle a une autre supposition. » répondit Hermione en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Harry. « Lis. Lis juste, et tu verras. » Ses mains tremblaient avec force.

Harry força ses yeux à retourner sur le journal, et ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour comprendre la colère d'Hermione. Accusations vides, déclarations exagérées, opinions partiales, comme toujours. Mais le but de l'auteur était évident : se débarrasser du Ministre de la Magie pour de bon. Vers la fin de l'article, il fulminait également de colère.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser. » dit-il après l'avoir fini, « mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas écrit cet article toute seule. Quelqu'un l'a forcée ou lui a fait du chantage, je ne sais pas, mais… ça ne lui ressemble pas. Attaquer le Ministre de la Magie… »

« Je pense la même chose. » acquiesça sombrement Hermione. « Et à ça ne ressemble pas à la Gazette de publier une édition spéciale ET d'y attaquer le Ministre de la Magie… »

Tous deux restèrent assis en silence.

« J'ai quelques mauvais pressentiments. » laissa soudainement échapper Hermione. « Je ne sais pas quelle sera la réaction de Patil à leurs accusations, mais j'ai peur qu'il démissionne… »

« Oh, allez, Hermione, c'est juste un article. » Harry essaya de lui rendre sa bonne humeur, mais sans succès.

« Son successeur le plus probable est Amos Diggory. » dit-elle calmement. Trop calmement.

A la mention du nom, Harry frissonna.

« Le père de Cedric… » murmura-t-il.

« Et également le leader d'un très gros parti, qui veut une action plus puissante contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Ils accusent Patil d'être trop faible et hésitant et trop défensif, et ils disent que le Ministère devrait être plus offensif. Ils veulent quelqu'un de plus fort, qui agirait sans hésitation… »

« Alors ils veulent un dictateur… » murmura Harry.

« … et ils veulent qu'il soit Amos Diggory. » elle termina sa phrase.

« Merveilleux. Une dictature, juste comme lors de la guerre précédente. »

« Exactement. Ils disent que le monde sorcier a besoin d'un chef dur et résolu, comme à cette époque. »

Harry soupira.

« Au fait, qui était le ministre alors ? »

« Mercury McGonagall. » dit promptement Hermione.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Etait-il le père du professeur ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Oh, non. » Hermione eut un demi-sourire. « C'était son mari. »

« Oh, mon Dieu… » Harry ne put même pas avaler sa salive tellement il était surpris. « Et… que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Il s'est retiré peu après que tu ais vaincu Voldemort. Il a dit que la guerre était finalement finie et qu'il n'était plus nécessaire. Et il n'était pas un politique très populaire. Il a établi ces tribunaux diminués, qui ont envoyé des centaines de sorciers en prison sans véritable procès, et beaucoup se sont plus tard avérés innocents, comme Sirius ou le père de Terry Boot… Plus tard, il a essayé de s'excuser pour ses actes, il a dit que ça avait été une guerre, et que son seul but avait été de protéger le monde sorcier et des choses comme ça… »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre pensée lui vint.

« Est-il encore vivant ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas entendu parler de sa mort, donc… »

« C'est un partisan du Parti de l'Action de Diggory. » l'apparition de Ron était vraiment soudaine. Harry et Hermione relevèrent brusquement leurs têtes dans sa direction. « Papa pense qu'il est le vrai chef du parti, et qu'Amos Diggory est juste une marionnette dans ses mains. Mais à cause de sa réputation, il ne veut pas se montrer publiquement. »

« Et à propos du professeur McGonagall ? » demanda soudainement Hermione. « Elle ne me semble pas du genre… agressif. »

Ron sourit largement.

« J'ai demandé la même chose à papa. Il m'a dit qu'ils ont divorcé quand le professeur a commencé à travailler à Poudlard. A cette époque, Dumbledore était son plus grand adversaire politique… »

Harry ne put pas prêter attention à Ron plus longtemps. Ses pensées erraient autour des faits qu'il avait appris quelques minutes auparavant. Son professeur était devenu un membre du personnel de Poudlard quand son mari était le Ministre de la Magie. Maintenant, le professeur était sur le point de devenir la Directrice de l'école, la seconde sur les listes de places sorcières les plus importantes, juste après le Ministère, et son mari, ou son ex-mari, revenait au Ministère… Etait-ce une coïncidence, ou plus ?

Cette question ne le quitta pas de la semaine, et même les autres événements, non moins importants, ne purent éloigner ses pensées de cela, bien que des choses extrêmement inattendues se soient produites. L'une de ces choses était la nomination du nouveau professeur de Métamorphose – Harry sauta presque de joie quand il vit Fletcher s'asseoir à l'ancienne place du professeur Flitwick, le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges ayant été déplacé à côté de la Directrice, en tant que nouveau Directeur Adjoint. L'identité de l'autre nouveau professeur - pas un professeur, juste un maître-assistant, le corrigea abruptement Hermione - était encore plus inattendue.

« Et je veux saluer George Weasley qui, à l'avenir, aidera le professeur Snape, puisque celui-ci assurera les cours du professeur Noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne… » les applaudissements qui éclatèrent à ce moment forcèrent simplement la nouvelle Directrice à se taire. Plus tard dans la journée, Harry apprit que George était le nouveau Gardien du Secret de Sirius et d'Anne.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il au garçon au visage sérieux, ou plutôt à l'homme. « Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi toi ? »

George haussa les épaules.

« Parce que je suis en sécurité ici, à Poudlard, et que Sirius et la fillette ont besoin de sécurité. Et quand Snape m'a recommandé au Conseil d'Administration, tu sais que Fred et moi étions plutôt bons en Potions, et qu'ils ont accepté que je sois son assistant, la Directrice a pensé que ce serait le mieux si je devenais le nouveau Gardien du Secret. J'ai accepté. Et voilà. »

Soudain, deux sentiments différents attaquèrent Harry. Le premier était la crainte : McGonagall savait que George était le Gardien du Secret, ou même plus, c'était elle qui l'avait suggéré. Le second n'était pas aussi désintéressé : c'était la jalousie. Harry était jaloux de George, parce que Severus l'avait recommandé, il l'avait accepté publiquement, tandis que lui, Harry, était encore rejeté, officiellement et publiquement…

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler de frustration et il s'excusa aussi vite que possible. Il voulait être seul.

* * *

Severus était paniqué et complètement effrayé. 

« Mais Minerva ! Nous devons faire quelque chose ! »

« Severus, essaye de te calmer, s'il te plait. Je pense qu'ils libéreront Harry aujourd'hui, ou peut-être demain, et nous ne pouvons rien faire maintenant… »

« Minerva, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! Tu connais Amos, tu connais Mercury ! Amos blâme Harry de la mort de son fils, et Mercury déteste tout ce qui est lié à toi ou à moi ! » hurla Severus, ses mèches volant autour de sa tête alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée. « Tu vois ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières semaines, depuis qu'ils ont prit le Ministère ! Ils ont condamné Armena et ils l'ont transformée en Cracmol, comme Black, et ils l'ont jetée à Liberty ! Son procès était une farce ! Et quand Harry a voulu la défendre, ils ont dit qu'il était son complice, et ils l'ont arrêté immédiatement… »

McGonagall ferma les yeux avec détresse.

« C'était une erreur de sa part de donner son avis dans le journal… »

« Patil m'a dit que le garçon lui avait d'abord envoyé la lettre. Juste après qu'il ait démissionné, Harry a envoyé cette foutue lettre à la _Gazette_ ! »

« Je ne sais pas que ce que nous pouvons faire, Severus. Je ne sais pas s'ils veulent un procès, et si la réponse est oui, quand… »

« Mais ils ont repris de nombreux Aurors ! Ces Aurors qui ont été virés quand Arcus est devenu Ministre ! Ces BATARDS, Minerva ! »

« Severus ! Calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je ne pense pas qu'ils blesseront Harry. Et me hurler dessus n'aidera pas. Nous ne pouvons rien faire maintenant. Tu le sais. »

Severus s'effondra presque sur le canapé.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, Minerva. »

Il ne voulait pas accepter. Il voulait faire quelque chose, y aller, hurler, se battre, si c'était nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon soit à cet endroit. Il y avait passé plus de quatre mois. Quatre mois de torture, physique et mentale, de peur, de douleur… Et maintenant, le garçon était exposé à ces bâtards, comme il l'avait été, mais avec beaucoup moins de raisons. Lui, Severus, était indéniablement coupable de ces choses affreuses dont il avait été accusé, mais Harry était innocent. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu veux qu'il sorte. » dit doucement la femme.

« Tu sais, tu avais raison Minerva. » marmonna-t-il à travers ses mains. « Quand tu m'as dit que j'étais un imbécile. J'étais un imbécile quand j'ai rejeté le garçon. Je l'ai déjà regretté, il y a longtemps. Mais il ne veut pas me pardonner, et je peux comprendre cela. Et maintenant, je ne peux pas l'aider. » Il sentit un léger contact sur son épaule.

« L'aimes-tu, Severus ? »

Le Maître des Potions déglutit.

« Je ne sais pas, Minerva. Je suis inquiet. Je suis terrifié. Je veux qu'il soit ici, qu'il soit insolent et désagréable, mais ici, où je peux le voir, où je peux savoir qu'il est en sécurité… »

Silence.

« Sirius m'a dit que tu étais allé voir Harry à l'Infirmerie. Que tu lui avais proposé de s'occuper de lui pendant les préparations funèbres. »

Severus leva la tête.

« Il ne pouvait pas rester à l'Infirmerie, Minerva. La morgue… »

« Je sais. » approuva la Directrice. « Mais Harry aurait été bien avec Sirius. »

« Oui… » il enfouit de nouveau son visage. Il ne voulait pas que la femme voit sa faiblesse. « J'avais terriblement peur qu'il perde la raison… Cette quantité de Doloris… »

« Tu prends soin de lui, Severus. »

Mais alors, Severus n'avait pas besoin des paroles de la Directrice. Lorsqu'il revit le corps inconscient du garçon étendu dans un lit de l'Infirmerie, et plus tard, dans son lit dans les cachots, et que son cœur se serra de peur et d'inquiétude, il sut. Il faisait attention au garçon, plutôt profondément.

Le sentiment semblait nouveau et extrêmement familier en même temps.

Il voulait qu'Harry revienne. Revienne, dans tous les sens du terme : revienne à l'école, revienne dans sa vie, dans ses quartiers, dans sa famille… Revienne. Pour le garder et pour le surveiller. Pour l'aider à grandir, pour être là quand il s'installerait, pour l'aider quand il aurait besoin d'un coup de main… Le sentiment était soudain, ou était-ce juste sa réalisation qui était soudaine ?

Il entra pensivement dans son bureau. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas que George était là, le remarquant seulement quand il tomba presque sur les jambes tendues du jeune homme.

« Oh, désolé, monsieur. » le garçon roux sourit pour s'excuser et mit ses jambes dans une position normale.

« C'est Severus. » dit doucement Severus. « Et c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais là. »

« En train de noter les devoirs des première année. » George désigna une pile de parchemins sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« C'est bon. Tu n'as pas besoin de justifier pourquoi tu es ici. C'est aussi ton bureau. » Severus s'assit sur sa chaise et tira une pile, semblable à celle de George, plus près de lui. Travailler avait toujours eu un effet calmant sur lui.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il à Harry maintenant ? » demanda doucement George.

« Minerva n'en a aucune idée. Moi non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire. »

George s'appuya sur le canapé et regarda son collègue.

« Peut-être que vous avez besoin d'un bon avocat. »

« Je suis d'accord. » soupira Severus. « Je pense que je devrais contacter Andrus. »

George haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mon petit cousin. » expliqua Severus. « Il est avocat en Australie. Mais je pense que si je lui demande, il viendra. »

* * *

Le premier jour et la première nuit en prison furent plutôt ennuyeux pour Harry. Ils ne lui firent rien, se contentant de le mettre dans une cellule et de le laisser tranquille. Eh bien, la cellule était petite, froide et humide, mais il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à un lit dans un coin - mais il découvrit rapidement qu'il n'était pas censé s'asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait été autorisé. S'asseoir sur le lit était une transgression, et le geôlier lui avait bientôt appris que la transgression pouvait avoir des conséquences douloureuses, donc Harry était resté debout, appuyé contre le mur. 

A neuf heures du soir, il était finalement autorisé à se coucher, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir_. « … la dépendance dans sa première étape ne semble pas dangereuse. Le seul impact négatif est que l'utilisateur ne peut plus dormir sans son utilisation »_ il se rappelait les remarques du livre de potions à propos de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, mais il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Ne pas dormir signifiait ne pas rêver et ne pas avoir de visions, donc ça lui convenait. Il s'étendait juste, regardant le plafond durant toute la nuit, et essayant de découvrir ce qui allait se passer.

Le deuxième jour fut encore plus ennuyeux, et rester debout sembla bien plus épuisant que les entraînements de Quidditch. Ne pas dormir pendant la nuit avait sûrement eu son impact négatif sur la vigueur d'Harry, mais il suspectait que ça ait plus à faire avec l'ennui qu'avec le manque de sommeil.

Puis, la deuxième nuit arriva, et Harry était mortellement fatigué. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas même pour une courte période. Il s'étendit, comme en transe, sur la couchette et se maudit pour avoir pris la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve pendant trop longtemps. Au matin, il était tellement épuisé qu'il put à peine se lever, et une colère peu familière le brûla de l'intérieur.

De sept heures à dix heures, il parvint à rester droit, mais alors que le temps passait, il ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir - pas sur le lit, ce qui était interdit, mais sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, sa tête tournait, et la stupide colère bouillait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne reçut pas de déjeuner, parce que s'asseoir était aussi interdit, mais il s'en moqua. Etre assis était mieux qu'être debout.

Et à sept heures du soir, ils vinrent et l'interrogatoire commença.

Ils ne le frappèrent pas, ni avec des sorts, ni avec leurs poings. Ils l'attachèrent juste à la chaise et versèrent un peu de Veritaserum dans sa gorge.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda une voix familière. Harry frissonna. C'était le vieil Auror de l'année dernière. Bamberg, son nom était Bamberg, se rappela soudainement Harry.

« Je ne vous le dirai pas. » dit-il et son dos s'arqua de douleur. « Je ne vous le dirai pas. » répéta-t-il en mordant ses lèvres avec ses dents alors que sa colère trouvait une sortie en résistant à l'homme qu'il détestait.

Quelqu'un saisit sa tête et ouvrit brutalement sa bouche. Une autre dose de Veritaserum glissa au fond de sa gorge.

« Quel est ton nom ? » redemanda Bamberg.

Harry ne répondit pas. Combattre le Veritaserum était comme combattre l'Imperius, bien que l'Imperius donne un peu d'euphorie à la personne qu'il frappait, alors que le Veritaserum masquait son esprit et voulait que sa partie consciente descende sous la surface du vide et de l'apathie et ne s'inquiète pas des mots et des vérités… Et lui résister était beaucoup plus douloureux.

« NON ! » s'étrangla-t-il et l'insupportable douleur l'assomma simplement.

Quand, plus tard, il regagna conscience, il put sentir que sa résistance était demeurée ferme même pendant son inconscience. Les Aurors autour de lui étaient blêmes. Une autre dose du Sérum de Vérité glissa dans sa bouche et il l'avala.

Après une autre demi-heure de lutte continue, il s'évanouit à nouveau. Et encore. Et encore.

Quand ils le jetèrent dans sa cellule et qu'il s'effondra sur le sol à moitié conscient, il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose auparavant. Résister au Veritaserum était inconnu. Et il l'avait fait, juste pour avoir quelque chose de nouveau à ajouter à sa monstruosité.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas combattre l'une des conséquences du sérum. Il était tellement malade qu'il n'arrêta pas de vomir pendant tout le jour suivant.

Le soir suivant fut similaire, bien que beaucoup plus court. Apparemment, les Aurors pensaient que le Sérum de Vérité du premier jour était mauvais, et ils demandèrent une autre série d'un autre Maître des Potions. Quand ils virent que ça ne fonctionnait pas, ils le ramenèrent simplement à sa cellule.

Un autre jour sans repas, ni eau (rien ne restait dans son estomac) ni sommeil.

Le jour suivant, un homme d'aspect très familier apparut à la porte de sa cellule.

« Severus ? » demanda-t-il abasourdi.

« Non. » répondit l'homme. « Mon nom est Andrus. Je suis le petit cousin de Severus. »

* * *

« Je n'ai vu aucun signe d'abus physique, Severus. Bien qu'Harry m'ait dit qu'on lui a donné du Veritaserum et que résister était très douloureux. » l'homme grand aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns termina son discours et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais ce n'est pas un abus physique. » 

L'homme aux cheveux noirs frappa le bureau avec son poing.

« Nous devons le faire sortir à n'importe quel prix ! Il ne peut pas rester là-bas, ils le tueront ! »

L'avocat se pencha en avant, plus près de son cousin et demanda doucement, « Depuis combien de temps Harry prend-il la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ? »

Le poing serré de Severus se desserra soudainement, et le Maître des Potions sembla faible et fatigué.

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa-t-il.

« J'ai pu voir les symptômes de la privation sur lui, Severus. Il a été en prison pendant cinq jours, mais il montre tous les symptômes de cette foutue… » il ne continua pas.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment.

« Symptômes ? » demanda Severus d'une voix faible. Quand son cousin acquiesça, il soupira. « Ca doit faire au moins deux mois, alors. »

« Il ne dort pas. Il a d'intenses changements d'humeur. Il vomit tout qu'il mange ou ce qu'il boit. Et tu sais parfaitement que résister au Veritaserum est le symptôme le plus fort. »

« Mais ça montre qu'Harry est dans la troisième phase de cette maudite dépendance ! » cria Severus avec exaspération.

« Ce n'est pas certain, Severus. Harry m'a dit qu'il pouvait résister à l'Imperium… »

« Oui. » murmura Severus et son visage s'éclaira un peu. « Est-ce que ça signifie que… ? »

« Oui. » Andrus se gratta la nuque. « Je pense qu'il est au début de la deuxième phase de la dépendance. Mais, Severus, notre priorité est de sauver Harry de là-bas. Une fois qu'il sera dehors, tu pourras t'occuper de sa dépendance. Mais pour l'instant, je dois dire que je ne vois aucune chance de le faire sortir légalement, si les choses ne bougent pas. Ton nouveau Ministre a désorganisé tout le système légal avec ses nouveaux décrets. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ? »

« Jouer à leur jeu. Contacter les journaux ou les Radios Sorcières. Et leur parler de votre captivité commune dans la prison de Tu-Sais-Qui. Bouger et toucher. Pas de choses rationnelles. Les gens n'ont pas besoin de paroles rationnelles. Ils ont besoin d'histoires qui bougent. Donne-leur cela. »

« Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là, Andrus. Et je ne me souviens pas de notre captivité. Pas du tout. Pas même un peu. »

« L'aimes-tu, Severus ? » Andrus se leva et regarda son cousin. Quand celui-ci acquiesça légèrement un 'oui', il continua. « Alors, fais-le pour lui. »

* * *

Etre assis dans la cellule avait un grand avantage : Harry avait assez de temps pour penser à de nombreuses choses. Comme il avait finalement appris d'Andrus qu'il était accusé du meurtre de Cédric et de complicité dans les meurtres de Fred, Remus et Dumbledore. Et au fond de lui, en dépit de ce qu'Andrus avait voulut qu'il pense, il se sentait coupable d'une partie de ces crimes. 

C'était son insouciance, qui avait tué Cédric, mais maintenant, presque deux ans après la mort du Poufsouffle, il se sentait bien moins responsable que pour Fred.

Mais… il avait des excuses, bien sûr. Et même Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'accabler. Il avait juste voulu protéger Ares. Mais il l'avait fait de manière incorrecte. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux possibles conséquences de permettre à Ares de venir. Il avait été stupide et insouciant. Deux choses que Severus lui avait toujours reprochées dans ses 'discours Potter'.

Il n'était pas son père. Il n'était pas aussi net et brillant que Quietus l'avait été. Il avait beaucoup plus de haine et d'aversion, et il était même devenu dépendant à cette fichue potion, qui, comme Andrus le lui avait expliqué, l'aidait à résister au Veritaserum. Mais le prix qu'il devait payer pour cette protection était trop élevé. Son tempérament devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, une fois durant un interrogatoire, il avait insulté Bamberg si grossièrement qu'il avait reçu une punition sévère : il avait été gardé sous l'influence du Tormenta pendant vingt minutes.

Et toute sa force commençait à le quitter, même s'il arrivait finalement à manger et à boire de petites quantités sans régurgiter, mais ce n'était apparemment pas assez. Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Sa vie était trop importante pour être gâchée ici. Il devait faire face à son destin pour arrêter tous ces meurtres, pour sauver ses amis et même ces personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues dans sa vie, qui étaient les cibles de Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici.

Il avait été dévasté quand il avait entendu le sort du professeur Noir (d'Andrus, encore), et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable même dans son cas. Il aurait dû être plus rapide dans son combat contre le Bâtard Suprême. C'était à lui de le tuer de toute façon, une stupide prophétie l'avait désigné pour cette tâche, alors pourquoi avait-il hésité pendant si longtemps ? Sa vie était sans signification de toute façon. Severus, son vieux Severus, avait disparu dans le néant, ce nouveau-vieux personnage s'occupait de lui juste à cause d'un sort de famille ancien et stupide et pour la protection du nom de famille – mais sur ce point, Harry devait lui donner raison. Snape était le nom de son père aussi, et il avait mérité un nom impeccable. Eh bien, Andrus lui avait insinué de nombreuses choses sur la préoccupation de Severus, mais Harry ne pouvait plus y croire. Autant il n'avait pas besoin de la brutalité du Maître des Potions, autant il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié non plus. Il avait assez de choses à supporter sans sa pitié en plus.

Les jours passaient, et il parvint à dormir un peu. Pas beaucoup : quelques minutes et de courtes périodes seulement, mais c'était quand même du sommeil, et il rêvait de Severus de nombreuses fois, leurs jours heureux en enfer. Etait-ce l'atmosphère de la cellule ? L'abus ? L'obscurité ? La présence d'Andrus, de plus en plus familière, tous les deux jours ? Il ne savait pas, mais il accueillait ces rêves, ces signes d'affections, cet amour et cette acceptation dans sa courte vie obscure. Il avait eu des moments merveilleux. Il avait connu l'amour et l'acceptation, et il y avait beaucoup de gens au monde qui ne les avait jamais expérimentées. Il pouvait se considérer chanceux.

« M. Snape ! » la voix du geôlier le tira de ses pensées. « Levez-vous et tenez-vous au milieu ! »

Un autre interrogatoire au milieu de la nuit ? C'était assez étrange, mais Harry obéit. La résistance était absolument inutile dans ces circonstances. Les deux Aurors habituels entrèrent la cellule et le saisirent des deux cotés. Ils semblaient extrêmement en colère, plus que d'habitude, donc Harry se prépara à une autre session longue et douloureuse, mais ses compagnons ne le menèrent pas à travers les couloirs familiers : ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. C'était trop soudain.

« Je suis relâché ? » demanda-t-il à l'un des Aurors.

Il le poussa rudement.

« Ne pose pas de questions ! » aboya-t-il et il le tira dans la pièce qui était familière à Harry : c'était la pièce où il avait été privé de ses objets personnels, comme son argent ( il avait prévu d'aller à Pré au Lard avec Hermione le jour suivant) et la baguette de son père (sa baguette avait été soumise à un Charme de Synchronisation quand il avait été arrêté, et maintenant, elle était probablement dans la chambre d'Harry dans le dortoir. )

« Signe ici ! » quelqu'un lui tendit un morceau de parchemin et Harry signa avec obéissance. L'officier posa ses affaires sur le bureau, et Harry passa hâtivement sa robe sur lui. Elle était propre, et il puait après plus de dix jours dans une cellule poisseuse, mais il s'en moquait. Il jeta quelques glamours sur son visage et sur sa nuque pour que sa célèbre cicatrice sur son front et le travail d'Avery se change en néant virtuel et, sans regarder en arrière, il se hâta vers la sortie. Un autre Auror le rejoignit et le conduisit hors du bâtiment. Atteindre les portes extérieures sembla prendre toute une vie.

Et le moment suivant, Harry se tenait dans une rue de Londres totalement inconnue, il faisait noir, ses robes étaient trop fines et personne ne l'attendait. Mais il s'en moquait : il était à nouveau libre ! Le moment suivant, sa baguette était dans sa main et il l'agita avec excitation. Après un court voyage, il serait à Pré au Lard et après… oh oui. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de retourner en courant à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas des questions de ses amis, de la pitié de Severus, des inquiétudes des autres professeurs ou n'importe quoi d'autre… Il voulait un endroit où penser, pas un endroit isolé, mais quelque chose avec plus d'affluence, avec des gens et de la chaleur… mais pas les Trois Balais. Cet endroit lui rappelait trop la trahison de Ron.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre le bus, et heureusement, Stan Rocade ne reconnut pas Harry Snape ou Potter dans l'étranger aux cheveux gras et légèrement odorants, qui paya un aller pour Pré au Lard et alla au lit abruptement.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand ils arrivèrent et quand Harry descendit du bus, il se sentit presque seul dans le silence profond. Mais il n'hésita pas longtemps : il se dirigea vers la Tête de Sanglier avec détermination.

La petite auberge sale était toujours ouverte et pleine, et personne ne sembla surpris quand Harry entra (son capuchon relevé) et commanda un Whisky Pur-Feu. Pour dire la vérité il voulait prendre de la bièraubeurre, mais après un rapide coup d'œil il pouvait voir que personne ne buvait de bière, et il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, donc il décida de prendre du whisky à la place.

La boisson était forte et l'étouffa presque, mais après les premières gorgées il pouvait sentir la force retourner à son corps torturé, et une grande partie de sa culpabilité et de sa peine fut levée de ses épaules, donc il en demanda un autre.

Il ne savait pas quand ça devint trop, il ne pouvait pas sentir la transition entre la sobriété et l'ivresse, mais à un certain point il pouvait clairement dire qu'il était plus ivre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais le whisky glissait facilement dans sa gorge et il réchauffait son cœur froid et son âme…

Il était si saoul qu'il ne fut pas du tout surpris quand Hermione surgit soudain du néant et l'entraîna dehors. L'air frais de la rue le réveilla un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas marcher assez droit pour regagner le château avant l'aube, mais après un moment il réalisa qu'il était étendu dans un brancard, et qu'Hermione le faisait léviter derrière elle, dans la nuit de Février, froide et silencieuse.

Harry ne se souvint pas de comment il arrivèrent au château et de comment Hermione le mit au lit, tout ressemblait trop à un rêve, si léger et incertain… Et il agrippa le bras de la jeune fille et la supplia de ne pas partir, de rester avec lui, il la tira à lui sur le lit, ne s'arrêtant pas à ses plaintes et, plus tard, à sa voix tremblante qui le suppliait de la lâcher, ne remarquant même pas les doux sanglots qui agitaient son corps, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées, le regard trahi sur le visage familier, l'étourdissement si fort et si agréable et Harry ne voulut même pas se réveiller…

…

…

Le matin fut mauvais, encore plus mauvais que la nuit précédente avait été bonne, fut la première pensée d'Harry quand il essaya de sortir du lit. Sa tête lui faisait mal ; son estomac ressemblait à une poubelle, ses muscles étaient douloureux. Harry n'avait jamais eu une gueule de bois avant, mais il reconnut immédiatement les symptômes.

Aussi rapidement qu'il put, il alla dans la salle de bain et se tint sous la douche. L'eau chaude le nettoya et le réchauffa, et ensuite l'eau froide le réveilla et chassa les courbatures et le reste de la brume dans son esprit et après une demi-heure il se sentit à nouveau normal – aussi normal qu'on pouvait l'être après plus de dix jours dans la prison du Ministère.

Mais quand il revint dans sa chambre et regarda le lit, des images de la nuit précédente l'assaillirent avec une telle force qu'il chancela contre le mur.

Hermione…

Hermione et lui…

Les suppliques d'Hermione…

Les yeux fermés d'Hermione…

La trahison…

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Son sang se figea. Qu'avait-il fait ? Et pourquoi ? Avait-ce été le whisky ? Mais pourquoi avait-il été à l'auberge ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré à Poudlard aussi vite qu'il pouvait ? Qu'était devenue sa ferme décision de ne pas gâcher sa vie ? Ca avait été un autre acte irresponsable et stupide. Et après ça, ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione… C'était impardonnable.

Toujours tremblant du choc, il sortit de sa chambre. La salle commune était presque pleine : c'était un Dimanche matin et presque tout le monde était revenu du petit déjeuner.

« Harry ! » cria Ron en le voyant. « Tu es là ! »

Tout le monde sauta sur ses pieds et en un moment Harry était entouré par des visages joyeux et soulagés.

Mais Hermione n'était nulle part en vue.

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda-t-il à Ron, ignorant les autres. « Elle est ici ? »

« Non », cria Ron essayant de surpasser le bruit de la foule. « Elle est partie chez la Directrice pour lui parler de toi… »

« Je dois y aller ! » cria soudain Harry avec impatience et il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au portrait. « Je dois la trouver ! » et avec ça, il sortit de la pièce.

Mais il n'eut pas à aller loin. En tournant au coin, il la bouscula.

Elle avait un air horrible.

« Hermione… » commença-t-il, mais le regard de la jeune fille et le dégoût sur son visage le réduit au silence.

« Je n'ai rien dit à la Directrice », dit-elle, sa voix froide et horripilée. « Je lui ai dit que je t'avais trouvé à Pré au Lard. Elle a enlevé cent points à Gryffondor pour être en dehors de Poudlard la nuit. Espérons que ce soit assez. »

« Ecoute, Hermione, ce que j'ai fait… »

L'instant suivant, il était pressé contre le mur et elle siffla à son oreille pour qu'il puisse entendre. « Je m'en fous. Tes excuses minables pour être ivre et privé de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves ne m'intéressent pas. Quelles que soient les raisons, ce que tu as fait m'a suffisamment dégoûté pour ne plus vouloir passer du temps en ta compagnie. Donc, laisse-moi tranquille. Et si tu oses mentionner ce qui est arrivé, je promets de t'ensorceler. Bâtard. Je te hais », et elle s'en fut.

Harry ne savait pas pour combien de temps il se tint là le regard vide. Hermione avait raison. C'était sa faute, ça avait commencé en se laissant devenir dépendant à la potion, et ça avait tout détruit. Severus l'avait averti de nombreuses fois. S'il n'avait pas pris… mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Les dégâts étaient faits. De façon irréversible.

Soudain, une voix familière l'appela.

« Harry ? »

C'était Severus.

« Tu avais raison », annonça Harry. « Tu avais raison. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un idiot stupide, irresponsable… »

« Si tu penses à ta dépendance à la potion, ce n'est pas trop tard. »

Harry leva les yeux et regarda dans ceux de l'homme.

« C'est trop tard. J'ai tout fichu en l'air. »

« Je veux t'aider, si tu veux bien… » la voix de Severus était hésitante.

Harry baissa la tête de honte. Dans les yeux de Severus, dans son expression, il ne pouvait pas voir la pitié. Ou la froideur. Dans ses yeux noirs brillait quelque chose d'autre, qui rappelait à Harry _son_ Severus, et à ce moment, il sentit son cœur se serrer, et il se sentit indigne de cette attention et de cette acceptation. Il ne les méritait pas. Plus maintenant.

« Je ne peux pas être aidé », dit-il et il leva la tête. « Je suis désolé. »

La tristesse traversa le visage de l'homme, mais il acquiesça.

« Je te vois en Défense alors », dit Severus d'une voix éraillée et, l'instant suivant, il n'était nulle part en vue.

* * *

Et encore un chapitre! Déjà 15... On avance vite... La fin approche... 

Et pour que la chronologie des derniers événements soit un peu plus claire, vous avez droit à un petit supplément!!! Non, vous ne rêvez pas!!!

Janvier

1. Mort de Dumbledore

13. Arrestation de Noir

14. Le retour d'Harry à ses études

15.L'article de Skeeter, les nouveaux professeurs

17. La démission de Patil

23. L'article d'Harry défendant Noir

27. L'arrestation d'Harry

29. Le premier interrogatoire

31. La première visite d'Andrus en prison

Février

10. Harry sort du Ministère


	16. Le combat doit continuer

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 16 - Le combat doit continuer 

Harry ne voulait plus vivre, mais cette fois, son souhait était plus fort que jamais auparavant. Il était d'accord avec Hermione. Il était un bâtard répugnant, rien de moins. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Ces mots résonnaient en lui partout où il allait, quoi qu'il fasse. Il n'avait aucune excuse, il n'aurait pas de pardon.

Toujours sous l'effet des conversations précédentes, il ne pouvait simplement pas s'éloigner de l'endroit où Severus l'avait laissé : dans un couloir vide, appuyé contre le mur.

Rien n'était plus pareil, le cœur d'Harry se serra. Dumbledore était parti. Remus aussi. Et il… le froid bloqua sa gorge. Lentement, il commença à comprendre la différence entre sa responsabilité dans la mort de Cedric et de Fred et sa responsabilité dans l'événement de la nuit précédente. Ce dernier était entièrement, complètement, absolument de sa faute. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Tout avait l'air si différent. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il se sentit perdu. C'était un sentiment pire que celui d'être embrassé par un Détraqueur. Il avait trahi quelqu'un qui lui avait fait confiance et l'avait aimé, qui avait toujours été là quand il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

Que s'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il attaquée ?

Une nouvelle fois, il essaya de reconstituer le puzzle de ces heures, pour comprendre, pour voir… Mais c'était si dur, et tout semblait trop brumeux et trop rapide, et il n'y avait rien, justes de courtes images.

Il savait seulement une chose : la nuit précédente, il avait voulu que quelqu'un soit là, pour le tenir, il avait eu peur de la nuit qui l'attendait, de l'insomnie et des courts moments de sommeil remplis de cauchemars, mais il n'avait pas voulu forcer la jeune fille à rester !

Et maintenant, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, et il pouvait parfaitement la comprendre.

Et même plus, il pouvait finalement comprendre Severus. Il se rappelait de leur dernier Noël ensemble, de l'histoire douloureuse de Severus à propos de son initiation comme Mangemort et ses paroles dures quand Harry lui avait demandé de l'appeler 'père'. _'Je ne mérite pas… !'_ Combien de fois l'homme l'avait-il répété ?

'_Je ne mérite pas de vivre…' 'Je ne mérite pas d'être ton père…' 'Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé…'_ et ainsi de suite, sans fin. Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il avait compris Severus. Mais seulement maintenant, il pouvait voir que la compréhension possédait de nombreux niveaux différents.

Il ne méritait pas non plus de vivre. Il n'était pas meilleur que les gens qu'il méprisait : Malfoy et ses amis Mangemorts, ou ces hommes qui l'avaient torturé l'été dernier. Et plus que tout, il y avait l'irrévocabilité de tout.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Ca aurait été beaucoup plus facile s'il avait au moins pu se rappeler exactement de ce qui était arrivé. Le comportement d'Hermione lui avait suggéré quelque chose - le pire scénario possible, et ses souvenirs semblaient soutenir cet horrible soupçon, et la pensée de lui faisant cela à Hermione l'attaqua soudainement avec une telle force qu'il vomit.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Ares le trouva : agenouillé au-dessus de son vomi, les épaules secouées par les sanglots.

« Quietus ? » le garçon se rapprocha, hésitant, et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Une main douce toucha son épaule, et Harry sentit quelqu'un le soulever avec précaution. « Allez. Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre maintenant. »

Harry se sentait tellement faible qu'il ne put pas protester, et les sanglots l'empêchèrent de parler, de sorte que seules quelques courtes syllabes sortirent de sa bouche.

« Laisse… seul… mérite… »

Mais Ares le tint juste plus fermement et, après une rapide observation de l'état d'Harry, il traîna son ami dans une salle de classe vide.

« Rusard ne sera pas content de toi… » dit-il d'un ton espiègle, pensant à la saleté qu'ils laissaient dans le couloir. Mais, voyant la douleur d'Harry, il devint rapidement sérieux. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry glissa contre le mur et remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine.

« Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plait. » marmonna-t-il, la gorge sèche. « Je ne mérite pas ton attention. »

« N'importe quoi. » murmura Ares en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. « Nous sommes terriblement inquiets pour toi, tu sais. »

Harry sentit qu'Ares ne partirait pas, et il décida donc de changer de sujet.

« Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils me relâchent aussi rapidement ? »

« Beaucoup de choses. » sourit Ares. « D'abord les journaux ont dit que tu étais un complice du professeur Noir. Le jour suivant, il est apparut que le professeur Snape réclamait de nouveau ta garde, et beaucoup plus de personnes se sont tournées contre toi. C'était un moment vraiment mal choisi, en considérant son passé… Le Ministère a voulu l'arrêter aussi, mais alors, George est allé au Ministère et a témoigné de la tentative de professeur Snape pour les sauver, lui et son jumeau, dans l'attaque où Fred est mort, et l'ex-Ministre, Patil a présenté le témoignage que le professeur avait fait après que vous vous soyez échappés de la prison de Tu-Sais-Qui l'été passé. Mais, bien sûr, toutes ces nouvelles ont été publiées deux ou trois jours plus tard ou à peu près… Alors son cousin est venu et il a essayé de te libérer d'une façon ou d'une autre – d'ailleurs, cet Andrus est beaucoup plus sympathique que ton oncle - et lui et George ont eu l'idée d'utiliser les journaux contre le parti de Diggory. Puis, trois jours plus tard, le Chicaneur a publié une interview avec le professeur Snape à propos de votre captivité commune à Nightmare Manor, de sa captivité au Ministère et du traitement des Aurors et alors, à la surprise de tout le monde, tout l'enfer s'est déchaîné lâchement… » Ares sourit et Harry ne put réprimer sa curiosité.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Ares rit.

« Soudainement, un bon nombre de gens sont venus avec des histoires semblables à celle du professeur Snape et, en trois jours, le Ministère a ressemblé à une forteresse attaquée. Même la _Gazette_ a commencé à remettre en cause leurs méthodes et tout le monde était préoccupé par ton bien-être. Et quelqu'un a émis l'idée que ton emprisonnement était juste une vengeance personnelle du Ministre sur toi et - et ça a été la plus grande surprise dans l'histoire – quelqu'un a proposé d'interroger Malfoy sur le sujet. Et Malfoy, manifestement furieux contre ses anciens amis Mangemorts qui ne l'avaient pas empêché de devenir un Cracmol à Liberty, a témoigné contre eux. Il a dit à la cour que Cedric avait été tué par Peter Pettigrew, et que tu avais toujours été le premier ennemi de Tu-Sais-Qui, et non son allié et des trucs comme ça. En voyant la confession de son ami, heu… mon père a fait la même chose. » Ares baissa la tête. Harry soupira et toucha son bras.

« Est-ce encore douloureux ? »

Ares acquiesça simplement.

« Cette guerre a rendu un trop grand nombre d'entre nous, les enfants, sans foyer. »

Les mots d'Ares rappelèrent encore Hermione à Harry, et le léger soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en écoutant le récit d'Ares disparut. Il se sentait malade et nauséeux. Ca faisait mal. Ca faisait trop mal pour être supporter.

Et la courte histoire n'aidait pas non plus. Sachant combien de personnes avaient voulu qu'il sorte, le considérant digne d'être libéré, s'inquiétant de son bien-être… Que Severus ait réclamé sa garde, et qu'il ait parlé à la presse de leur captivité… Mais Severus ne se souvenait pas de leur captivité ! Comment pouvait-il en parler alors ? Harry sentit une colère soudaine, mais il la réprima aussitôt. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être furieux contre son oncle. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être furieux contre qui que ce soit, excepté lui-même.

« Je voudrais que tout soit terminé. » murmura-t-il soudainement.

Ares le raccompagna à la salle commune. Juste après qu'ils se soient séparés, Harry se rappela qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment Hermione l'avait trouvé à Pré-au-lard la nuit précédente. Mais il n'osait pas demander à la jeune fille. Il avait peur qu'Hermione pense qu'il essayait d'échapper à la responsabilité de ce qu'il avait fait. Non. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se réconcilier avec elle, seul lui donner du temps semblait un bon chemin à suivre.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir sans s'être excusé correctement. Il ne voulait pas mourir en sachant qu'Hermione le détestait. Hermione… A chaque fois qu'il pensait à la jeune fille, il ressentait une douleur distante dans sa poitrine, et la douleur, la douleur physique, à l'endroit où était son cœur.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait pensé que la douleur du cœur était une métaphore. Maintenant, il savait mieux.

Plus tard ce jour-là, McGonagall l'appela.

« M. Snape, vous m'avez déçue. La nuit dernière, quand vous avez été relâché par le Ministère et que vous avez remarqué que personne ne vous attendait, vous auriez dû nous contacter au lieu de disparaître comme vous l'avez fait. Le Ministère nous a informés de votre libération presque deux heures plus tard, probablement parce qu'ils voulaient éviter d'attirer l'attention. Et nous ne pouvions vous trouvez nulle part ! Severus est allé au Chemin de Traverse, Arthur Weasley vous a cherché au Ministère, ils ont même essayé le Magicobus, mais vous aviez disparu sans laisser de trace ! Que pensiez-vous être en train de faire avec Voldemort qui pouvait être n'importe où ? S'il vous avait attrapé, vous auriez pu mourir ! »

'_Et ça aurait été bien mieux._' ajouta mentalement Harry. Mais il ne dit pas un mot.

« Miss Granger m'a dit qu'elle vous avait trouvé à Pré-au-lard et que vous étiez revenus ensemble. Mais c'était vers 4 heures du matin ! Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ce temps ? »

Harry soupira. Il désirait véritablement tout dire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Hermione le lui avait interdit.

« Elle m'a trouvé à la Tête du Sanglier. J'étais ivre. Ca a pris beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle me ramène à l'école. » dit-il à la place, et au moins, c'était vrai.

« Quoi ? » la tête de la Directrice se releva brusquement.

« Ce n'était pas sa faute, Mme la Directrice. Elle voulait juste aider… »

« Vous étiez ivre ? » l'interrompit-elle.

« Oui. » Harry baissa la tête avec honte.

La Directrice resta assise, sans voix. Harry n'osait pas bouger.

« Que vous ont-ils fait ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Rien… ils m'ont juste interrogé. » Harry haussa les épaules.

La question suivante arriva : « Veritaserum ? » Harry acquiesça. « Tormenta ? » Après une courte hésitation, Harry opina de nouveau et ajouta rapidement :

« Seulement une fois, et c'était en partie de ma faute. Je les ai insultés. »

« Vous devez aller voir Madame Pomfresh. »

« Oui, m'dame. » répondit doucement Harry, mais la nouvelle tournure de leur conversation le rendait inconfortable. Il gesticula avec embarras. Mais soudainement, la tête du professeur Flitwick apparut dans la cheminée.

« Minerva, s'il te plait, viens un moment. C'est urgent. » dit-il et, le moment suivant, il disparut de la vue d'Harry.

« M. Snape, je reviens bientôt. Attendez-moi ici s'il vous plait. »

« Oui, m'dame. » dit de nouveau Harry avant de s'appuyer sur son dossier. Il avait un peu de temps pour penser à quelques excuses pour la Directrice et l'infirmière. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles sachent pour sa dépendance. Harry suspectait Andrus de savoir déjà, et peut-être avait-il partagé cette information avec son cousin, mais Severus ne le harcèlerait pas à ce sujet, c'était évident. Il voulait régler le problème de la dépendance seul. C'était sa faute, il devait la réparer - autant qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Mais les idées ne voulaient pas venir et la Directrice non plus, alors le regard d'Harry commença à se promener dans le bureau familier.

Tout semblait pareil, bien que Fumseck ne soit nulle part en vue. Mais les petits objets argentés étaient là, tintant doucement lorsqu'ils bougeaient – et, oui, le bureau était beaucoup plus rangé qu'à l'époque de Dumbledore. Harry sourit avec envie, amèrement. Si Dumbledore n'était pas mort, tout aurait été différent. Il ne serait pas devenu dépendant (parce que la poussée finale vers la dépendance avait été ces jours passés aux soins de Madame Pomfresh dans un état comateux, bien qu'elle n'ait pas su les précédentes méthodes de sommeil d'Harry, donc elle ne devait pas être blâmée pour cela), Patil serait resté Ministre et il n'y aurait pas eu d'accusations contre lui (et le professeur Noir), il n'aurait pas passé onze jours dans la prison du Ministère et, finalement, la nuit précédente ne se serait jamais produite.

Harry frissonna comme la douleur transperçait son cœur comme un poignard. C'était une guerre, en effet, une véritable guerre avec de véritables victimes, mais Harry ne pouvait plus se considérer comme une victime. Il n'avait pas été une victime. Il était faible, il avait laissé la faiblesse pénétrer sa vie, il n'avait pas lutté contre elle. Ca avait été sa faute. Ses mains tremblaient et il essaya sans succès de déglutir. La salive amère remplit sa bouche comme de l'acide.

« Harry ? » une voix extrêmement familière l'appela. Harry se figea. C'était impossible. Il… il était mort, non ? Comment pouvait-il l'appeler alors ? Mais la voix revint. « Harry ? »

Lentement, n'osant pas en croire ses oreilles, il se retourna.

Faisant face au bureau, il y avait un nouveau portrait sur le mur.

Dumbledore.

Harry se leva, mais il trébucha sur la table à café et tomba à genoux.

« M. le Directeur ? » demanda-t-il en s'étranglant et en sanglotant à la fois. « M. le Directeur… » il se jeta sur la petite table et appuya son front brûlant sur la surface douce.

« Rapproche-toi, Harry. » la voix distante et douce l'appela et Harry obéit, chancelant, le monde tournant autour de lui.

Harry se sentait extrêmement inconfortable. Il voulait aller vers le vieil homme et l'étreindre aussi étroitement que possible, mais comment pouvait-il étreindre un portrait ? Il croisa donc les bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il s'étreignait lui-même, et regarda le portrait. Il pouvait sentir les larmes courir librement sur ses joues et tomber sur le sol.

Le portrait était en larmes.

Harry n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression de ne pas mériter quelque chose dans sa vie. De ne pas mériter la douleur, la pitié, la compassion. Mais la question qui quitta sa bouche concernait un sujet tout autre.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé vous tuer, monsieur ? Pourquoi ? » il ne continua pas la question : ça aurait semblé égoïste de demander 'pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé seul', donc il se retint.

« Il y a une raison pour tout, Harry, mais parfois, tu n'es pas autorisé à la connaître. Je l'ai laissé faire, parce que mon temps était venu. C'était le moment où je devais prendre une décision, et j'ai décidé de partir. Plus tard, tu comprendras. »

Harry secoua désespérément la tête.

« Non. » s'étrangla-t-il. « Votre mort a tout détruit… » il dut s'accroupir, à cause de la douleur dans sa poitrine. « J'ai tout détruit… »

« Nous commettons tous des erreurs, Harry. » dit Dumbledore, doucement et d'un ton apaisant. « Personne n'est parfait. Nous sommes tous deux humains… »

« JE NE SUIS PAS HUMAIN ! » hurla Harry et les sanglots commencèrent à le secouer avec plus de force. « Je suis juste un bâtard répugnant, qui… qui a forcé une de ses amis à… à… » il ne put pas continuer. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait fait. Et que devait-il avouer de toute façon ? Il ne se souvenait pas de la nuit, à l'exception de quelques morceaux.

« Donne-lui du temps. » dit soudainement le vieil homme, mais Harry secoua juste la tête.

« Ce ne pas à propos de temps, M. le Directeur ! » il frappa sa propre cuisse avec son poing.

« Qu'as-tu fait, Harry ? » la question semblait étrange. Harry aurait pu jurer que le Directeur connaissait la réponse. Mais néanmoins, il lui demandait.

« Je me suis soûlé. Hermione m'a retrouvé, même si je ne sais pas elle comment elle a su où j'étais… » ses pensées s'égarèrent.

« Je lui ai dit. » dit simplement Dumbledore.

Harry leva la tête avec incrédulité.

« Vous ? »

« Elle est venue me poser des questions à ton sujet quand tu as été arrêté. »

« Vous ? » Harry répéta sa question précédente et il grimaça. Il avait l'air stupide.

« Après ma mort, ils ont accroché mes portraits un peu partout dans le pays. Je sais beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées récemment - et pas seulement à Poudlard. Et les portraits sont plutôt bavards quand tu trouves du temps pour eux. »

« Vous ! » répéta Harry, mais cette fois, ça sonna plus comme une accusation. « Ils… je veux dire, c'est grâce aux portraits que vous saviez tout ce qui se passait dans l'école… »

« Pas seulement dans l'école. » rit légèrement Dumbledore. « Et c'est la raison principale pour laquelle beaucoup de sorciers n'accrochent pas de tableaux dans leurs quartiers personnels. Au moins, pas des portraits sorciers. »

Mais entre temps, les pensées d'Harry étaient revenues à Hermione.

« Mais comment Hermione a-t-elle su… ? »

« C'est une jeune fille très intelligente, Harry. Elle a rapidement découvert qu'il devait y avoir un portrait de moi au Ministère de la Magie. Et elle avait raison, naturellement. J'ai un portrait au Ministère, dans le hall principal. Ainsi, je t'ai vu partir hier. Et puisqu'elle était tellement inquiète pour toi, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dormir et passait ses nuits dans la salle commune. »

Harry s'effondra. Hermione avait été inquiète pour lui.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai pu la contacter quand je t'ai vu partir. Par Margaret. »

« Margaret ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

Dumbledore rit de nouveau.

« Vous l'appelez 'la Grosse Dame' mais, Harry, tu ne penses pas que c'est vraiment son nom… »

« Oh… » Harry opina. « Je sais que Severus n'a aucun portrait dans ses quartiers. Et sa porte n'est pas non plus un portrait… »

« Et il en va de même pour les autres membres du personnel. Ils n'aiment pas l'idée d'être espionné… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Severus ne me l'a jamais dit… »

« Nous, les professeurs et les parents, avons tous besoin des informations des portraits de temps en temps… »

De nouveau, Harry se força à revenir sur le douloureux sujet d'Hermione.

« Donc, vous avez dit à Hermione que j'avais quitté le Ministère. »

« Oui. Elle a alerté le professeur McGonagall… et elle attendait. Mais après un moment, elle s'est inquiétée et a décidé de te chercher. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Mais je ne pouvais pas atteindre mes collègues. Ils étaient dehors, te cherchant ou dans les quartiers sans portrait de Minerva. Donc, je lui ai dit que tu étais à la Tête du Sanglier. Cependant, elle n'est pas allée voir Minerva… »

Harry pâlit.

« Elle savait que j'étais ivre. Et elle a décidé de ne pas le révéler aux professeurs… Elle voulait me protéger… » Harry appuya soudainement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Cette conversation était de plus en plus douloureuse. Trouver de plus en plus de preuves de l'inquiétude et de l'attention d'Hermione rendait la désolation d'Harry de plus en plus profonde. « Je l'ai forcée à coucher avec moi, M. le Directeur. » chuchota-t-il, la voix brisée.

« Donne-lui le temps de te dire ce qui s'est passé, Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de temps. » protesta Harry. « C'est une question d'agression. »

« Voulais-tu la forcer ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Jamais. » Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, il se corrigea rapidement. « Au moins, je pensais que jamais… »

« Que voulais-tu lui faire, alors ? » demanda Dumbledore, et de nouveau, Harry sentit que le vieil homme connaissait la réponse. C'était un sentiment étrange, parce que lui, Harry, ne la connaissait pas.

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura-t-il. « Je voulais que quelqu'un me tienne, un peu… d'affection… Je voulais de la chaleur… une preuve que je vivais toujours… »

Il ne put pas continuer. Le feu dans la cheminée vrombit et McGonagall en sortit. Harry se retourna brusquement, embarrassé, se préparant pour la conversation qu'il devait encore avoir avec la sorcière sévère, mais comme un doux chuchotement, il put une nouvelle fois entendre la voix de Dumbledore. '_Donne-lui du temps, Harry…'_

* * *

Les jours suivants furent un cauchemar. Tout le monde marchait sur des œufs autour de lui, exceptée Hermione qui l'ignorait complètement et refusait toutes les tentatives d'Harry pour lui parler. Cela causa une douleur horrible dans l'estomac d'Harry, et son état physique approcha de nouveau un point très dangereux, de sorte que Fletcher, le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose et le nouveau Directeur de Maison d'Harry, refusa de le laisser effectuer le travail de métamorphose, et il dut faire des recherches à la bibliothèque à la place, comme pour les cours de Défense de l'année dernière. D'abord, Harry fut indigné, mais après que Fletcher lui ait fait faire quelques métamorphoses de première année et qu'Harry se soit presque effondré devant toute la classe (tout le monde le regardait avec inquiétude, exceptée Hermione), il avait dû approuver son professeur. 

Les Sortilèges étaient une sorte de magie beaucoup plus fine. Elle exigeait moins de physique, mais beaucoup plus de capacités mentales et Harry trouvait presque relaxant de jouer avec différents Charmes de Synchronisation. En réalité, ses futurs plans avec Voldemort étaient principalement centrés sur le Charme de Synchronisation, pas le Charme qu'ils apprenaient en classe, mais une version habilement modifiée du charme : après de nombreux essais infructueux, Harry avait réussi à combiner le Charme de Synchronisation avec le Charme de Localisation, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait envoyer n'importe quel objet à un moment défini dans l'avenir, à n'importe quel endroit. Mais pour Harry, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait autre chose, quelque chose de complètement différent. Il voulait que sa baguette apparaisse dans sa main droite s'il disait le mot de code. La partie de la localisation était la plus facile : sa main, où qu'elle soit à un certain point de l'avenir était un endroit assez stable pour que la plume (il ne voulait pas faire l'essai avec sa baguette) réapparaisse. Mais le système de mot de code ne voulait pas fonctionner. Il avait fait disparaître treize plumes de cette façon, sans aucun signe, et plus tard, il imagina que toutes ces plumes pouvaient être au même endroit que le livre de Sortilèges de Ron - quelque part nulle part.

Les cours de Botanique étaient les autres qu'il avait dû abandonner. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas travailler dans les jardins, et comme le printemps approchait, les classes commençaient le dur travail qui y était nécessaire.

L'autre classe difficile aurait été celle de Défense, mais Severus laissait Harry tranquille, lui donnant de temps en temps un travail supplémentaire sur lequel travailler. Leur relation en ce moment semblait hésitante et, la plupart du temps, neutre, bien qu'Harry ne pouvait pas ne pas apercevoir certains des regards inquiets de l'homme. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce que Severus s'inquiétait ? Ou est-ce que toute l'agitation à propos de sa garde n'avait été qu'une autre intervention de ce foutu charme de famille ? Et son inquiétude le premier jour du retour d'Harry ? Tout était si foutrement difficile, et la haine de soi-même d'Harry à propos d'Hermione l'empêchait totalement de rechercher des réponses.

Et si Severus était disposé à le reprendre ? Il ne méritait pas d'être accepté. Il ne méritait pas de trouver de l'attention après ce qu'il avait fait, et la pensée qu'Hermione n'avait personne dans sa vie sur qui s'appuyer le rendait encore plus résolu à ne pas rechercher la compagnie de Severus. C'était une sorte d'autopunition tordue, mais Harry pensait que c'était seulement juste.

Il ne méritait pas d'inquiétude, de soin ou d'amour. Il méritait de mourir, aussitôt que possible, en accomplissant cette foutue prophétie, en mourant à côté de ce maudit reptile, Voldemort, qui était, après tout, l'origine de tous les supplices de la vie d'Harry.

L'Arithmancie et l'Histoire de la Magie étaient toujours correctes, mais toutes deux étaient en petit effectif, et la présence d'Hermione transformait chaque minute d'Harry en enfer.

Ron fut véritablement choqué quand il vit l'hostilité ouverte entre Harry et Hermione. Il fit quelques tentatives pour résoudre leurs différents, mais ses relations avec Hermione étaient toujours trop fragiles.

« Les filles. » dit-il une fois, après l'une de ses tentatives ratées, levant les yeux au ciel. « Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent. Une fois, elles sont folles de toi et tu ne peux aller nulle part sans elles, mais au moment suivant, elles te détestent pour un rien, et tu dois les encenser très longtemps pour regagner leur faveur… »

Harry ne put pas répondre, se contentant de déglutir difficilement et des vagues de haine envers lui-même frappèrent son cœur.

Et il se surprit de nombreuses fois à espionner Hermione, l'observant du coin de l'œil, admirant son calme, son expression disciplinée, ses mouvements gracieux et la pensée que cette fille avait autrefois été sa meilleure amie… Cette excellente personne, cette fille intelligente, aimable et douce, qui l'avait tenu tant de fois, qui s'était ouverte à lui, qui avait toujours été inquiète et là pour lui…

Hermione…

Padma avait presque frémi de joie quand elle les avait vus séparés. Mais le comportement froid d'Harry l'avait bientôt fait fuir et leur étrange relation s'était finalement terminée quand un septième année de Poufsouffle lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Le changement d'Hermione envers Harry avait eu une autre conséquence. Ils étaient seulement six personnes en cours d'Histoire, donc quand Hermione avait arrêté de s'asseoir à côté de lui, Harry avait été abasourdi de se rendre compte qu'Erica avait pris sa place.

Mais à la surprise totale d'Harry, elle n'avait pas essayé de flirter ou de lui jeter des regards ambigus. Elle s'était comportée civilement. Absolument civilement. Et après un cours, quand Harry n'était pas parvenu à emballer ses livres assez rapidement pour disparaître avant qu'Erica ait la chance de lui parler, elle l'attrapa.

« Je veux m'excuser, Harry. » dit-elle. « J'étais extrêmement stupide. Une idiote. Et j'espère que nous pourrons être civils à l'avenir. Rien d'autre. Juste civils. »

Harry la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« A quoi joues-tu en ce moment ? »

Erica baissa la tête.

« Rien. Vraiment. Je… »

« Zabini s'est finalement débarrassé de toi ? » ne put s'empêcher de claquer Harry.

Pendant un moment, Erica sembla sur le point d'exploser, mais elle lutta jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait regagné assez de calme pour répondre civilement.

« Non. » dit-elle. « Je me suis débarrassé de lui. Je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort. Tu-Sais-Qui a chassé ma famille presque depuis ma naissance. Il a tué mes grands-parents. Il a essayé de te tuer tant de fois… »

« Et à quoi est dû ce changement soudain ? » lui aboya ironiquement Harry. « As-tu lu les journaux ? Ton petit cœur s'est déchiré quand tu as vu ce que les méchants garçons m'ont fait ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, lentement, et quand elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, il put y voir la honte.

« Non… » coassa-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Ils… Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle l'ont lu à haute voix dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard et ils se moquaient de toi et vous rabaissaient, toi et le professeur Snape, et ils affirmaient que Tu-Sais-Qui gagnerait et que vous mourriez tous… Et alors, j'ai compris ce que Millicent essayait de faire depuis des mois. Elle voulait arrêter. Et je voulais arrêter aussi. »

« Je vois. » chuchota Harry, puis il lui fit un demi-souriree. « Tu sais que nous sommes reliés ? »

L'enthousiasme illumina le visage de la jeune fille.

« Vraiment ? » ses yeux scintillaient d'excitation.

« Pas vraiment. » dit mystérieusement Harry. « Juste légalement. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » elle fronça les sourcils avec embarras.

« Je suis le fils adoptif de James Potter. Ses parents étaient Harold Winston Potter et Armena Helen Knight. »

« Tu penses que… ? »

« Oui, je pense. Dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde est lié à tout le monde. Demande juste à ton père. »

« Ce n'est pas une relation trop étroite. » elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Mon grand-père était le frère de la mère de l'homme qui t'a adopté… »

« Eh bien, c'est plutôt long à dire… »

Tous deux sourirent un peu.

« Je demanderai à papa. » dit-elle finalement en lançant son sac sur son dos. « Mais j'ai Runes Anciennes maintenant. A plus tard, Harry. »

« A plus tard, Erica. »

* * *

Harry détestait les longues nuits sans sommeil, mais sa décision était ferme : il ne prendrait plus jamais une gorgée de cette redoutable potion. Ca avait causé assez d'ennuis dans sa vie. Donc, il lisait et somnolait durant la nuit. Juste comme en prison. Mais alors que le temps passait, il devenait de plus en plus facile de supporter les symptômes secondaires de la privation, comme les changements d'humeur et la dépression. La partie la plus dure était le manque de sommeil et la faiblesse générale provoquée principalement par l'insomnie. La seule fois où il avait dormi avait été quand Hermione l'avait tenu cette nuit-là… Mais non, il n'était pas autorisé à se le rappeler, ça le tuait, le suffoquait et augmentait le nombre des démons de la nuit qui attaquaient Harry à chaque fois qu'il essayait de dormir. 

Depuis décembre dernier, il n'avait eu aucune vision : ni la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, ni les courtes siestes n'avaient donné à Voldemort assez de temps pour attaquer son esprit par leur lien. Harry était extraordinairement reconnaissant pour ce petit avantage : devoir gérer un monstre furieux et maléfique en plus de ses problèmes l'auraient sûrement tué.

Harry tira le livre plus près de lui et frotta ses yeux brûlants. Il était si fatigué… Il aurait tout donné ce qu'il avait pour une nuit complète de sommeil. Le livre échappa à sa prise. Soudain, la force quitta son corps. L'épuisement sembla enfin surmonter les stupides symptômes du manque. Harry se recroquevilla en position fœtale et serra son oreiller contre lui. Alors, sa chambre s'effaça lentement de sa conscience.

Harry ne sut pas combien d'heures il parvint à dormir, mais il se sentait bien plus fatigué qu'avant.

Et il n'était plus dans sa chambre.

Un autre endroit en pierre, froid et effrayant, avec des robes noires ondoyantes et d'écœurants masques blancs… Pendant un moment, il se gela. Ils l'avaient attrapé ! Mais bientôt, il remarqua qu'il avait une vision. Encore. Il gémit de déception et de fatigue.

« … mon serviteur à Poudlard m'amènera le garçon, le Ministère et ses Aurors feront ce que je veux qu'ils fassent et la guerre sera finalement terminée et je pourrais diriger le monde sorcier ! » Des hurlements et des exclamations suivirent le discours du monstre sombre. C'était tellement fort qu'Harry trembla de surprise. Et quand il leva les yeux, sa respiration se stoppa. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où il avait rencontré l'assemblée générale des Mangemorts. Il y avait eu des centaines de serviteurs de Voldemort. Mais cette fois… La foule était trop grande pour pouvoir donner un nombre exact, mais l'évaluation d'Harry était d'environ d'un millier et demi… ou même plus… Et l'Ordre était maintenant de dix ou onze personnes ? Et les Aurors du Ministère étaient moins de deux cents, et si Voldemort avait dit la vérité il y a quelques minutes, ils ne combattraient pas contre lui… Mais Diggory… Voldemort avait tué son fils ! Et son bras droit, Mercury McGonagall - et son épouse… _'Mon serviteur à Poudlard…_' et les vieux soupçons de Severus…

'_Non'_ chuchota intérieurement Harry. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai !

Voldemort se préparait pour l'attaque finale.

Et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, rien ne resterait du monde sorcier qu'il avait connu et était venu à aimer…

« Non ! » cria-t-il avec angoisse.

Et la fête folle était juste sur le point de commencer. Des sorts et encore des sorts, et Voldemort se tourna d'un air jubilatoire vers l'homme se tenant à sa droite.

« Le garçon sera encore à toi, pour une dernière fois, Ceres. » l'homme acquiesça et Harry reconnu l'homme avec choc. C'était Avery. Avery, avec une femme apparemment enceinte à côté de lui, son bras lâchement enroulé autour de ses épaules.

« Vous ne serez pas déçu, mon seigneur. » dit-il.

Pendant un moment, Harry pensa que l'absence d'Avery durant les dernières visions de novembre pouvait avoir été due à son… épouse ou qui qu'elle soit, mais il fut frappé par un autre Doloris et perdit rapidement conscience.

La faiblesse avait aussi ses avantages.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le matin, son premier sentiment fut le désespoir. Un désespoir absolu, total. Il ne savait plus à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Il savait qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un de sa vision, mais il était impuissant. 

La personne la plus suspicieuse était bien sûr son ancienne Directrice de Maison.

Mais le seul qu'il savait parfaitement ne pas être un traître était Severus.

Ce n'était plus à propos d'aimer et de mériter. C'était à propos de perdre ou de gagner la guerre, Harry mit donc de côté sa haine de soi et toutes les autres rancunes qu'il avait contre son oncle et décida de lui parler.

Apparemment, décider était beaucoup plus simple qu'agir. Mais il le fit néanmoins. Il enfila une robe et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Quand il se tint devant la porte oh ! combien familière, il se sentit soudainement effrayé au-delà du possible. La dernière fois qu'il avait été ici, la dernière fois où il avait été dans les cachots, avait été quand Severus avait brisé sa Pensine et l'avait chassé. Les souvenirs douloureux le firent trembler. Puis, il leva la main et frappa.

En une minute, la porte s'ouvrit.

Severus se tenait droit et secoué à la porte. Son visage devint pâle et Harry put voir sa main trembler.

« Quietus ? » demanda-t-il, effrayé.

Harry déglutit.

« Je dois vous parler. » dit-il, bougeant ses pieds et jetant un rapide regard autour de lui. Severus se décala immédiatement sur le côté et le laissa entrer.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière lui, Harry paniqua presque. Il se sentait piégé dans cet endroit, l'endroit qui avait été son chez lui… Mais c'était un autre sujet, il n'avait pas le temps pour des choses aussi stupides que ses sentiments. S'étreignant étroitement, il laissa échapper : « J'ai eu une vision cette nuit. »

Severus acquiesça, puis soudainement, se tourna brusquement et sortit de la salle. Harry fut si surpris qu'il ne put pas bouger. Mais avant qu'il puisse penser à l'étrange comportement de Severus, l'homme était de retour avec une petite fiole dans la main.

« Venez, asseyez-vous. » il conduisit Harry vers le canapé et mit la fiole sur la table de salon. « Pour le contrecoup. » il désigna la minuscule bouteille.

Harry opina, mais ne la prit pas. Il ne méritait rien qui puisse soulager sa douleur physique. Severus sembla triste.

« Je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée. » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais. » dit Harry. « Mais je ne suis pas venu pour une potion. Je… j'ai encore vu Voldemort dans ma vision. »

« Mais vous pouvez néanmoins l'avoir. » insista Severus en ignorant les paroles d'Harry au sujet de Voldemort.

« Laissez-moi vous dire pour cette stupide vision, et je partirai immédiatement. » les mots de Harry étaient durs et Severus grimaça. Harry se sentit coupable. L'homme voulait juste aider. Et il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler avec autant d'arrogance. Il n'était pas bien placé pour parler à quelqu'un avec arrogance. « Désolé » Il inspira. « Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être si dur… »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Non… Vous avez tous les droits d'être dur. »

Il y eut un long silence. Ce fut Severus qui brisa la scène : d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes.

« Quel était le sujet de la vision ? » demanda-t-il en étalant de la confiture sur son toast. Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. « Alors ? » Severus le regarda après un moment.

« Voldemort se prépare pour la bataille finale. Il a rassemblé plus de mille partisans. Il projette de m'enlever, encore, et il a dit que le Ministère serait de son coté… »

Severus pâlit et le toast glissa de sa main.

« T'enlever ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Comme l'année dernière. Ou je ne sais pas. Il a un partisan dans l'école, comme vous le soupçonniez depuis des lustres, et il veut que cette personne m'emmène à lui. »

Severus sauta sur ses pieds.

« Non ! Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver ! »

Son soudain accès émotionnel prit Harry par surprise.

« Mais je le veux. Je veux que ce soit fini. Et quand je disparaîtrai, vous saurez que la bataille finale est sur le point de commencer », dit-il en suppliant presque.

« Mais il veut te tuer ! »

Harry rit amèrement quand il vit Severus faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

« Oh, je le sais. Il veut me tuer, mais il n'y survivra pas. »

« Balivernes ! » cracha l'homme.

« Je crois en la prophétie que mon père a reçue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout s'est avéré vrai. Je suis celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort. Et il n'y a aucun espoir que je survive. Et je ne veux pas survivre non plus », la dernière phrase était juste un murmure.

La colère déforma le visage de Severus.

« Balivernes ! » cria-t-il furieusement. « Ne soit pas stupide ! Et le Ministère ? Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Voldemort ? Quand projettent-ils d'attaquer ? »

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais dans la vision, le discours de Voldemort était presque terminé. J'ai juste surpris les dernières phrases, sur la corruption du Ministère et moi. Si je ne l'arrête pas, il va gagner ! »

Severus s'approcha, et Harry eut peur en voyant qu'il était furieux.

« Quietus, d'abord tu bois cette potion. MAINTENANT ! » Il poussa la fiole dans la main d'Harry. « Ou j'utiliserai la force », siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Le changement d'humeur soudain et inattendu de Severus fit boire la potion à Harry avant qu'il ne puisse protester. L'homme sourit ironiquement et acquiesça.

« Voilà. Et je veux te voir ici ce soir. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me donner des ordres ! » répliqua Harry.

« Tu es dépendant d'une fichue potion, Quietus ! » cria l'homme de façon véhémente. « Je peux te voir couler. Si nous ne prévoyons pas quelque chose, tu ne vivras pas pour voir le face-à-face avec Voldemort que tu souhaites ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il la ferma. Objecter était inutile. Severus avait raison. Il avait besoin de force pour encaisser. Parce que pour accomplir son plan il devrait être conscient, parfaitement, absolument, pour vaincre le bâtard. Il regarda droit dons les yeux noirs de Severus, qui, encore, irradiaient d'inquiétude.

« Je serai là. »

* * *

La menace planante de l'attaque finale fit travailler Harry encore plus dur sur le Charme de Synchronisation modifié. Mais en trébuchant de leçon en leçon et en luttant contre la nausée de la culpabilité chaque fois qu'il voyait Hermione, il était plus qu'un petit peu dérouté à propos du soir. 

Qu'est-ce que Severus allait lui faire ? Que projetait-il ?

Son affolement grandissait au fur et à mesure.

A la fin de la journée, il était suffocant. Il ne pouvait pas manger à cause de sa nervosité. Il n'alla même pas dans la Grande Salle. Son siège était trop proche de celui d'Hermione. Il s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de se calmer. Severus ne projetait rien contre lui. Severus voulait juste l'aider.

Mais il ne méritait aucune aide.

Il se haïssait. Il détestait le garçon laid et dégoûtant qu'il était devenu. Non, pas seulement son apparence. Il était entièrement dégoûtant. Il n'était peut-être même plus digne de mourir pour le monde sorcier. Parce qu'il n'était pas mieux que Voldemort. Il était mauvais. Il était…

Non ! Il ne pleurerait pas ! Il ne montrerait pas ses faiblesses en face de Severus ! Il ne méritait pas de compassion ou d'inquiétude, et un signe de larme pouvait provoquer de la sympathie.

Il prit un masque de pierre quand Severus le fit entrer plus tard.

La panique vint quand Severus ferma la porte, encore.

« Tu dormiras ici », dit l'homme avec résolution.

Il pâlit.

« Non ».

« Et tu dîneras. Avec moi. » Il poussa Harry sur le sofa et posa une assiette sur ses genoux. « Qui – Harry, tu as besoin de manger. Et je veux que tu passes la nuit ici, parce que tu as besoin de dormir aussi. Tu es sur le point de t'effondrer. La bataille finale arrive. Et où que tu sois quand elle arrivera, tu auras besoin de ta force. »

L'argument de Severus était parfait, Harry ne pouvait trouver aucune excuse. Mais cela semblait faux. Il semblait que Severus s'inquiétait et il ne méritait pas d'inquiétude.

Donc, il nia de la tête.

« Je ne peux pas le faire », murmura-t-il.

« Harry, s'il te plait… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis Harry tout d'un coup ? » répliqua-t-il en entendant son prénom des lèvres de Severus pour la deuxième fois depuis des lustres.

« Je veux m'excuser, Harry. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait depuis l'été. J'étais cruel, je ne pensais pas… »

« Pourquoi », l'interrompit le murmure d'Harry. « Pourquoi ? » cria-t-il avec douleur.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry », la voix de l'homme n'était pas plus forte que celle d'Harry. « Souvent, j'ai des sentiments étranges, je rêve de moi et de quelque d'autre dans un endroit froid et sombre, de la douleur, de la peur et après toutes ces images, il y a toujours toi – pas une image de toi, mais des sentiments… de l'inquiétude, de l'attention… » sa voix se brisa. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'intéresse à toi. Et en regardant tes combats, ta persistance… et tes notes me rendent toujours fier et… et… »

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent.

« Il n'y a pas besoin d'être fier de moi. Je ne suis pas la personne que vous pensez, monsieur. »

« Non, Harry. », les yeux de Severus étaient tristes « Tu es toujours la personne que j'ai appris à connaître cet été. Courageuse, gentille, soucieuse… »

« Non », gémit Harry. « Je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis pas », répéta-t-il et la douleur devient trop forte. « JE NE LE SUIS PAS ! » cria-t-il et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et hurla. « Je veux tout finir, je veux rentrer à la maison… je veux mourir… »

Des bras forts l'entourèrent et le serrèrent fermement.

« Tu es à la maison ici, Harry. Tu es ici, tu n'as pas à mourir, s'il te plaît, ne meurs pas… »

« Maman… » Harry marmonna le mot si étranger. « Maman, j'ai échoué… je ne mérite pas d'être ton fils… »

Des bras le bercèrent, et la paume de Severus frottait son dos de façon apaisante.

« Chut, Harry… »

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir… » Harry sanglota dans les plis des robes de Severus. « Je ne mérite pas votre gentillesse… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? » La voix de Severus était si douce et inquiète…

« Je suis un traître… Un bâtard dégoûtant… Je ne mérite pas de vivre… » soudain, il enroula son bras autour de Severus et annonça. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponses, juste le resserrement de l'étreinte autour de lui.

Et il fut soulevé.

« Tu es trop maigre », murmura une voix, mais Harry s'en fichait. Son corps était mou, impuissant, mais il gémissait toujours.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas juste mourir ? Je ne veux pas continuer, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas sentir la douleur, mais je la mérite, un traître, rien, juste un traître dégoûtant, mais j'ai si peur… Il va encore me torturer, il va déchirer mon corps, il laissera encore Avery m'avoir, je vais mourir de douleur, mais j'ai peur. Je ne suis pas courageux, je ne suis pas gentil, j'ai trahi mon amie, je suis devenu un sale drogué, j'ai foutu en l'air ma vie et je ne suis pas autorisé à mourir. Je dois souffrir, mais j'ai peur, je ne veux pas mais je le mérite, et Avery va encore couper mes cicatrices, il va les ouvrir, il va jouer avec moi et je serai juste un ver de terre dégoûtant… » Le babillement d'Harry semblait sans fin, comme ses larmes.

Il avait peur. Mais il savait qu'il devait faire face à son destin, la punition qu'il méritait.

Et cela faisait tellement de bien de parler à Severus, même si l'homme ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait exactement. Ce n'était pas important. Quelqu'un le tenait finalement, le berçait, et ses sanglots se calmèrent lentement, et sa respiration s'apaisa.

* * *

Seveurs attira à lui le garçon endormi. Il avait peur pour le garçon. Harry. Son neveu. Ce garçon. 

Mais en le tenant et en sentant le rythme cardiaque du garçon ralentir, un pressentiment soudain le saisit à la gorge.

Il allait le perdre. Harry voulait mourir, et Harry mourrait.

Il se sentit comme si l'univers s'effondrait autour de lui.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, la grande révélation : qui est le traître? Nous attendons vos avis... 


	17. Où es tu?

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 17 - Où es-tu ? 

Se réveiller fut une expérience plutôt étrange.

Tout d'abord, il eut l'impression d'avoir récupéré. Il n'y avait aucune douleur dans son corps, il n'y avait pas le brouillard habituel dans son esprit, sa respiration était facile et indolore, et la couverture autour de lui était chaude et douce.

Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il était au paradis, ou du moins, il en avait l'impression et il s'étira donc luxueusement. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Il était dans les quartiers de Severus, dans sa chambre et dans son lit - et dans sa chemise de nuit. Sa chemise de nuit grise, longue et laide. Harry gémit, faussement énervé, même si Severus ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait à la maison.

A la maison… Il sentit les souvenirs des jours précédents essayer d'entrer dans son esprit, mais il ne les laissa pas faire. A la place, il alla à la salle de bains et prit une longue douche régénératrice. Il utilisa la serviette duveteuse qui était préparée pour lui - il était sûr qu'elle était pour lui, elle était au-dessus de ses vêtements propres soigneusement pliés, et il se sécha. Avec un charme rapide que Severus lui avait enseigné, il se coupa les cheveux, et les sécha également. Quand il sortit finalement de la salle de bains, il ressemblait presque à une personne différente. Son visage était lisse, ses cheveux courts et non plus graisseux, et ses mouvements étaient plus légers. Severus eut un hoquet de surprise quand il entra dans le salon. Puis, l'homme sourit légèrement.

« Tu ressembles à ton… père. Je veux dire Quietus. » dit-il doucement.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Comment sais-tu… ? »

« Photos. » répondit succinctement Severus avant de désigner le canapé d'un geste de la main. « Prends un peu de thé et des toasts. Tu es trop mince. »

Harry déglutit.

« Tu m'as dit la même chose hier. » chuchota-t-il. Tous deux fixèrent leurs yeux sur leurs assiettes pendant un moment et Harry tendit la main pour prendre une tranche de pain. Il n'était pas qu'un peu surpris quand il entendit son estomac grogner de faim. Il put voir Severus sourire.

Harry se laissa apprécier le matin et ne laissa toujours pas ses pensées amères envahirent son esprit. Ils mangèrent en silence, mais Severus ouvrit soudainement la bouche : « Minerva a approuvé le fait que tu doives emménager avec moi. »

La fourchette tomba de la main d'Harry.

« Quoi ? » il le regarda.

« Nous avons eu une réunion hier après-midi. Tous les professeurs étaient préoccupés par ton état. Madame Pomfresh voulait te garder à l'Infirmerie pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que tu sois en meilleure forme. Elle nous a dit que c'était - et que c'est toujours - une question d'urgence. Après qu'elle t'a examiné il y a trois semaines, quand tu es revenu du Ministère, et que tu as refusé son aide, elle espérait que tu pourrais faire face seul. Mais apparemment, tu n'as pas pu. Elle nous a même avertis que tu pouvais finir à Ste Mangouste si nous n'intervenions pas à temps. Alors, j'ai proposé de m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. »

« Je ne… » commença Harry, ennuyé, mais Severus ne le laissa pas termina sa phrase.

« Tu as deux choix. Soit tu emménages avec moi pendant quelques semaines et tu me laisses t'aider, soit tu vas à l'Infirmerie, et là, Poppy n'aura pas de pitié pour toi. » La dernière partie de la phrase fut dite sur un ton joueur, mais elle ne trompa pas Harry. Severus était totalement sérieux.

Harry ferma les yeux, et laissa finalement la pensée inconfortable entrer dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas accepter l'offre de Severus de s'occuper de lui, mais rester dans l'Infirmerie serait vraiment mauvais. Son principal problème était l'insomnie et il avait peur que Madame Pomfresh utilise la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve - juste parce qu'ainsi, il irait mieux, naturellement - et ce serait un désastre. Plus de ce stupide breuvage. Il devait mourir bientôt, il le savait, Voldemort se préparait à la bataille finale, mais il voulait mourir en homme digne. Ou au moins, avec un esprit en bon état. Pas comme un faible drogué. Même s'il n'était pas mieux que ça.

D'un autre côté, Severus le traiterait apparemment avec gentillesse. Et il ne méritait pas de gentillesse. Il ne méritait pas d'être accepté. Mais comment pouvait-il demander à Severus de le détester à nouveau ? Une telle demande serait complètement ridicule. Et il ne pourrait pas expliquer pourquoi il voulait être évité. Etre laissé seul. Hermione lui avait interdit de le dire. Et agir froidement autour de Severus blesserait l'homme et il ne méritait pas d'être blessé.

Harry soupira. Le problème ne semblait pas avoir de bonne solution.

« Très bien. » dit-il finalement. « Mais je ne suis pas un petit garçon à gâter et à choyer. »

Severus sourit. Cela le rendit tellement semblable à _son_ Severus des vieux jours que le cœur d'Harry commença à battre plus rapidement.

« Oh, on est adulte, maintenant, hein ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurai dix-sept ans cet été. » _'En théorie'_, ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

« En effet. » dit Severus en se levant. « Maintenant, il est temps d'aller en cours. Et puisque ton premier cours aujourd'hui sera Défense avec moi, nous pouvons y aller ensemble. »

« J'ai mes livres dans ma chambre. » Harry posa sa tasse de thé sur la table de salon. « Je dois aller les chercher. »

« Pas besoin. » Severus désigna son exemplaire, sur son bureau. « Tu peux utiliser le mien. J'espère que je n'en aurai pas besoin. Et après le cours, tu iras chercher tes affaires. Mundungus a dit que tu ne devais pas suivre tes cours de Métamorphose jusqu'à ce que tu sois en meilleur état physique. Maintenant, viens. » il mena Harry à la porte. « Appuie ton index sur le point. » ordonna-t-il. Quand Harry obéit, il murmura une incantation. Harry déglutit. Il était de nouveau admis dans les appartements de Severus - non, pas ceux de Severus, mais les leurs. L'homme aperçut l'expression qui passa sur son visage. « Bienvenue de nouveau, Harry. » il mit une main rassurante sur son épaule et la serra doucement. « Et encore désolé. »

Ils se regardèrent. A la surprise d'Harry, leurs yeux étaient presque au même niveau, il était moins de cinq centimètres plus petit que son oncle. Il sourit tristement.

« C'est bon. »

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle de classe de Défense, Severus commença une discussion tranquille.

« Cette nuit, tu as eu deux visions, ou des cauchemars, je ne sais pas. »

Harry le regarda avec interrogation.

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Je t'ai réveillé. Mais, les deux fois, tu t'es rendormi peu après. »

Harry s'arrêta.

« Ca signifie que tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit. »

Severus lui fit signe de bouger.

« Ne t'arrête pas, je ne veux pas être en retard. Et non, je ne suis pas resté éveillé, j'ai assez dormi. »

Harry grogna, mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il changea de sujet.

« Pourquoi George ? »

« Excuse-moi ? » Severus semblait perdu. Harry eut un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi George comme ton… heu… remplaçant en Potions ? »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'était pas entièrement mon idée. Après l'arrestation d'Armena, Minerva voulait quelqu'un digne de confiance pour assurer ses cours pendant qu'elle était en prison. Mais personne n'était assez sûr pour elle, donc elle m'a demandée de prendre en charge les classes de Défense. Je lui ai dit que j'avais un emploi du temps rempli et que je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'énergie d'enseigner deux matières. Alors Albus a suggéré de demander à George » il soupira en prononçant le nom du Directeur. « Tu sais, lui et son frère étaient brillants en Potions. Et Albus a dit que le garçon se noyait dans son chagrin depuis la mort de son jumeau. Et il était également suffisamment digne de confiance pour Minerva. Arthur était heureux quand je l'ai contacté. »

Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« As-tu interrogé le Directeur à propos du Gardien du Secret ? » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Nous devons lui demander ! »

Ils se tenaient maintenant devant la porte de la salle de classe, mais Severus ne l'ouvrit pas. A la place, il se tourna vers Harry et le regarda tristement.

« Un portrait magique porte l'essence de la personne qu'elle représente, mais ne porte pas tous ses souvenirs, juste dans une certaine mesure. Et même ceux-ci sont quelques rares souvenirs que la personne avait quand le portrait a été fait. »

« Mais… » bégaya Harry. « Mais je pensais qu'il était… qu'il me connaissait ! Qu'il m'aimait ! »

Severus soupira et une expression très triste apparut sur son visage.

« Le directeur t'aimait, Harry. Tu étais comme un fils ou un petit-fils pour lui. Et donc, quand le portrait a été fait l'année dernière, et que sa signature magique personnelle a été mise dessus, elle contenait beaucoup de toi : ses sentiments envers toi, son attention… Mais il ne se rappelle pas de toi comme le faisait l'homme vivant. »

« Alors il est comme toi. » chuchota Harry et les derniers restes de l'humeur insouciante du matin disparurent.

« Comme moi. » approuva Severus avant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Puisque Severus était ferme sur le fait qu'Harry doive participer à tous les repas dans la Grande Salle et manger, Harry décida de s'asseoir à la table de Serpentard, à son ancienne place, parce qu'être face à Hermione aurait gâché son appétit. Il se sentait encore coupable à chaque fois qu'il la regardait et même lorsqu'il pensait à elle, alors il essayait d'éviter les situations qui pouvaient la lui rappeler. Il avait arrêté d'étudier à la bibliothèque, il y allait juste pour chercher les livres dont il avait besoin et se sauvait vers leurs quartiers qui étaient confortablement vides jusqu'à tard le soir, quand Severus revenait de ses dernières leçons ou retenues. 

Leur relation n'était pas la même que celle qu'il y avait avant la perte de mémoire de Severus ; ils n'étaient pas aussi proches et aussi ouverts, mais c'était mieux qu'en août, et Harry se sentait souvent coupable à cause de cela. Hermione n'avait toujours personne sur qui s'appuyer… Cela pesait lourd sur son âme.

La dépendance à la potion avait également ses répercussions répugnantes qu'il devait supporter. Il avait toujours des problèmes pour garder la nourriture dans son estomac et il était souvent nauséeux et malade. Il suspectait que sa culpabilité ait aussi quelque chose à faire avec ça. Mais il essayait de cacher ces petites indispositions à Severus. Il avait toujours des changements d'humeur extrêmes, mais il essayait de garder le contrôle sur ceux-ci, quoique les regards de Severus dans sa direction lui disaient que l'homme savait parfaitement ce qui se passait avec Harry. Et le dernier effet, mais non le moindre, il y avait les problèmes de nuit : il ne pouvait cacher à Severus ni son insomnie, ni les cauchemars qu'il avait s'il parvenait à s'endormir.

A son grand soulagement, le Maître des Potions ne lui donna pas de potions de sommeil, ou aucune autre potion pour soulager son état. A la place, il le fit recommencer à jouer au Quidditch qu'Harry avait abandonné après les vacances de Noël. Harry était réticent au début, mais Severus était déterminé, et le sport régulier ramenait son appétit et l'aidait avec ses problèmes de sommeil, lui donnant une quantité respectable d'épuisement.

« Je suis heureux que le professeur Snape puisse t'aider. » lui dit un jour Ron, après un entraînement de Quidditch alors qu'ils quittaient les vestiaires et se dirigeaient d'un air fatigué vers le château. Harry sourit légèrement à la manière prudente et polie de Ron de mentionner Severus. Il y a un an, ça aurait été 'le bâtard graisseux' ou simplement 'Snape'. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper gaiement :

« Le _professeur_ Snape, hein ? »

Ron rougit et baissa la tête.

« Ecoute, je… je voulais te dire quelque chose. Je… je pense que je ne t'ai pas dis toute la vérité. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Ron regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre séparation avec Ron.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Ha- Quietus… »

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry. C'est aussi mon nom. Et tu m'as déjà appelé Harry avant. »

« Je voulais juste te montrer que… que je ne voulais pas être ami avec toi juste parce que tu es Harry… »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Harry. « Je ne suis pas aussi stupide. »

Ron rougit.

« Bien sûr que non. » marmonna-t-il avant d'inspirer profondément. « Harry, quand tu as eu cette terrible vision et que tes cicatrices… Je veux dire… quand nous avons pénétré dans ta chambre, je… j'ai regardé dans ta Pensine. » il ferma les yeux. « Je voulais te le dire avant, mais je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié… »

Harry eut un hoquet.

« Tu - quoi ? »

Ron déglutit.

« J'ai regardé dans ta Pensine. Et j'ai vu ce qui vous est arrivé, à toi et au professeur Snape… et moi. » il ajouta le dernier mot si doucement que sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Je ne voulais pas t'espionner. Je… je voulais juste te comprendre… J'ai eu peur quand le professeur McGonagall et Hermione t'ont emmené, tout était plein de sang, et je me suis souvenu de quand je… je t'ai lancé des sorts à Pré-au-lard, et j'ai vu la Pensine » Entra temps, Ron s'était mis à trembler. « S'il te plait, pardonne-moi, je… je… » il ne put pas continuer.

Harry regarda Ron commencer à trembler, et le supplice de son ami le toucha si profondément qu'il ne put pas dire un mot. Mais il voulait le consoler, le calmer, donc il se rapprocha de lui et l'étreignit étroitement. Ron émit un bruit étrange, et après quelques instants, Harry se rendit compte que son ami pleurait.

« Je ne suis pas furieux contre toi, Ron. » murmura-t-il. « J'ai fait cette Pensine pour toi. Je voulais que tu vois, que tu comprennes… »

Ron tremblait maintenant complètement.

« Harry, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Tu pourrais être mort. Et je ne l'ai pas compris pendant tellement longtemps… J'étais un idiot, un foutu idiot, j'étais cruel et pire que Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« C'est bon maintenant, Ron. » chuchota Harry. « C'est fini, tout est fini, je ne suis plus dans la prison de Voldemort, j'ai survécu à ta stupidité, nous sommes de nouveau amis, hein ? »

« Le sommes-nous ? » murmura Ron.

« Bien sûr, stupide bâtard. Nous sommes amis. » Harry relâcha Ron de son étreinte et lui sourit. « Et je suis heureux que tu ais regardé ces souvenirs. »

« Après que je les ai vus, je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi tu m'avais pardonné. Tu es bien meilleur que je le serai jamais… »

Le sourire d'Harry s'attrista.

« Oh, ne penses pas ça, Ron. Je ne suis pas le sauveur lumineux que tu imagines. Même moi, j'ai fais des choses impardonnables. » sa voix s'affaiblit.

Ron secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. Tu te blâmes toujours pour des choses que tu n'as jamais faites. Tu devrais arrêter. »

« Non ! » cria Harry impatiemment. « Juste parce que tu n'es pas au courant de ces choses ne signifie pas qu'elles n'existent pas ! »

Ron fut pris de court par l'accès de Harry, mais il acquiesça.

« Très bien. Tu le sais… » mais il était encore incertain. Harry décida de laisser tomber le sujet et recommença à marcher. Ron le suivit.

« Tu avais un air horrible après que tu ais été libéré du Ministère. Et après ces semaines… Est-ce que ta rupture avec Hermione t'a autant fait mal ? »

« Qu-quoi ? » La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. « Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Hermione ! »

Ron s'arrêta complètement.

« Tu – n'es pas ? Mais… mais tout le monde pensait que vous étiez ensemble ! Et toute la maison de Gryffondor est encore furieuse contre Hermione parce que nous pensions qu'elle avait cassé avec toi juste après que tu sois revenu du Ministère ! »

Harry pâlit.

« Non… nous avons eu quelques… heu… disputes et je… j'ai été très cruel avec elle, et elle m'a dit de ne plus jamais l'approcher. » il déglutit fortement. « Et elle a raison, Ron. Ce que… ce que je lui ai dit est impardonnable, mais… nous ne sommes pas sortis ensemble. Pourquoi as-tu pensé ça ? »

Ron haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Vous étiez toujours si absorbés l'un par l'autre… Je pensais que tu l'aimais. »

« Je… » Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne put pas finir la phrase. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

* * *

Vers la fin de mars, Harry avait perfectionné le Charme qu'il voulait jeter sur sa baguette. Après dix essais réussis avec la plume qu'il avait trouvée dans la volière, il prit sa vieille baguette, pointa dessus celle de son père, qu'il utilisait généralement, et prononça les mots qu'il avait créés : 

« _Locodefy 'Père' !_ » et il sentit sa gorge se serrer d'effroi alors que la baguette disparaissait. Il espéra ardemment qu'il n'avait pas envoyé sa baguette auprès du livre de Ron et des plumes qu'il avait utilisé pour mettre au point le nouveau charme. Il tendit la main droite et murmura le mot de code, « _père_ » et soudain, la baguette était dans sa main.

Une énorme vague de soulagement le submergea. Il l'avait fait. IL L'AVAIT FAIT !

Et maintenant, avec sa connaissance de la magie d'âme (basée sur les livres de la Réserve), il était prêt.

Il était prêt à faire face à Voldemort et à se débarrasser de lui pour de bon.

Et il était prêt à mourir.

Et, peut-être qu'avec sa dernière action, celle de tuer le monstre, il pourrait trouver le pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione.

Hermione… Harry ferma étroitement les yeux, combattant les larmes menaçantes. Hermione…

Soudain, il attrapa de nouveau la baguette de son père, et la dirigea vers l'autre baguette.

« _Locodefy 'Granger'_ ! » chuchota-t-il. La baguette disparut, mais cette fois Harry ne fit rien pour qu'elle réapparaisse. Elle devrait réapparaître seulement une fois, ce serait assez.

Il soupira et partit pour son entraînement de Quidditch. Ils avaient vaincu l'équipe de Serpentard la semaine dernière avec la rapidité d'Harry, et Seamus était devenu encore plus dur avec eux, et Harry avait remarqué que son camarade était de plus en plus semblable à Olivier.

Après l'entraînement, il avait un rendez-vous avec Fletcher, qui avait été d'accord avec Severus pour reprendre Harry dans sa classe de Métamorphose, mais il voulait tester la force d'Harry avant de prendre une décision.

Et le lendemain, il aurait un autre rendez-vous avec le professeur Flitwick. Harry sourit. Le professeur avait semblé plutôt réservé quand il avait demandé à Harry de le rejoindre, mais il était sûr que leur réunion aurait quelque chose à voir avec le premier avril, et il n'était pas contre quelques bonnes plaisanteries avant… Avant ça. Harry se secoua et se concentra sur l'entraînement de Quidditch.

« Je ne sais toujours pas qui peut être le traître. » lui dit Severus plus tard cette nuit-là, quand tous deux furent étendus dans leurs lits. « J'ai parlé à Minerva, et nous avons passé en revue les noms des professeurs, mais nous ne savons absolument pas. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait alerté ses amis au Ministère. Et elle ne pense pas que le Ministère soit du côté de Voldemort. Même avec Merc… heu, M. McGonagall de leur côté. »

Harry était heureux de la semi-obscurité de la pièce. A la mention du nom de la Directrice, un froid glacial avait parcouru son corps. Juste merveilleux. Le principal allié de Severus dans cette situation était la personne la plus suspicieuse. Mais il ne voulait pas discuter - pas encore. Ils avaient eu énormément de disputes à propos de son rôle dans l'état actuel des choses, et Severus avait toujours été convaincu de son innocence.

« Ne juge pas quelqu'un à cause des circonstances. Juste parce que son ex-mari était responsable de ton arrestation et de ton interrogatoire ne signifie pas que Minerva l'approuve ou même pire, qu'elle soit son alliée dans tout ceci. Je la connais depuis presque vingt-cinq ans. Elle a toujours été contre l'agression, elle a toujours été l'archétype de la bravoure, de la fidélité et de l'attention du Gryffondor. Et elle a toujours été la meilleure amie d'Albus. Elle aurait put trahir Albus beaucoup plus tôt si elle l'avait voulu. »

Harry n'avait aucun argument contre toutes les choses que Severus avait dites, mais ça ne diminuait pas ses soupçons. Donc, il essayait de se maintenir aussi loin que possible d'elle sans trop éveiller l'attention de Severus.

« Oh, et j'ai parlé à Mundungus après votre réunion. » continua soudainement Severus. « Il m'a dit que tu es dans une condition physique bien meilleure qu'auparavant, mais il pense toujours que continuer la Métamorphose maintenant serait trop tôt pour toi, et que ça surchargerait ta santé encore fragile. »

Harry grogna.

« Donc, sa réponse est 'non'. »

« Oui. » Severus le regarda par-dessus son livre. « Et je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu as pris du poids, mais tu es encore sous-alimenté et les entraînements de Quidditch sont assez fatigants physiquement.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement évasif, mais ne protesta pas. C'était vraiment injustifié : il avait d'autres choses importantes à propos desquelles s'inquiéter, comme Voldemort ou sa propre mort. Pourquoi s'embêterait-il avec de la Métamorphose ?

Severus sembla surpris du calme d'Harry, mais il ne dit rien.

Bientôt, tous deux se tournèrent pour dormir.

* * *

Le matin suivant les trouva tous les deux épuisés. Harry avait eu une horrible vision cette nuit-là, mais, au contraire des autres, celle-ci était trouble et folle, très folle, pleine de rires mauvais, de torture et de sang, tellement de sang… Severus n'avait pas pu le réveiller pendant longtemps tellement il était pris dans la vision, qui avait duré plusieurs heures. 

« Je veux que ce soit terminé. » dit Harry le matin, et Severus lui jeta un regard inquiet.

Tout le monde dans l'école semblait être d'humeur opposée, toute la journée fut remplie de plaisanteries, de blagues et de poissons d'avril, mais alors que le temps passait, un mauvais pressentiment commença à se former dans l'estomac d'Harry. Quelque chose était sur le point de se passer.

Mais il voulait une chose avant… avant ça. Il voulait parler à Hermione. Probablement pour la dernière fois dans sa vie. Il voulait s'excuser. Pas parce qu'il voulait le pardon ou l'acceptation. Il ne méritait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il ne voulait juste pas mourir sans lui dire qu'il était désolé. Et qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Mais Hermione échappait à toutes les tentatives d'Harry, et il réalisa soudainement qu'il était déjà l'heure du dîner et qu'il avait cette réunion avec le professeur Flitwick.

Alors, peut-être après.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau du minuscule professeur, mais à sa grande surprise, le bureau était vide quand il ouvrit la porte : elle était entrebâillée quand il était arrivé.

Harry, ne sachant pas quoi faire, se rapprocha de la cheminée, où un feu brûlait joyeusement, les flammes dansant et sautant vers le conduit de la cheminée.

Puis, l'autre porte, à l'arrière de la pièce, s'ouvrit, révélant le professeur qui se dépêcha de traverser son bureau.

« Ah, M. Snape ! » il sourit chaleureusement. « Vous êtes là ! »

Harry acquiesça. C'était évident.

L'autre porte du bureau émit un léger bruit lorsque le professeur la ferma d'un charme rapide.

« Alors, je vous voulais ici, parce que j'ai une petite surprise pour le personnel. Et je voulais que vous m'aidiez. » il lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit largement. Harry sourit en retour.

« Comment puis-je vous aider, professeur ? »

Le petit homme désigna des chaises.

« Asseyez-vous. Thé ? Café ? »

Harry réfléchit rapidement.

« Thé, s'il vous plait. »

Alors que le service à thé apparaissait sur la petite table devant la cheminée, ils prirent chacun la tasse la plus proche d'eux et burent leurs boissons.

Et puis, le monde se brouilla soudainement autour d'Harry. Et il sut soudainement que Severus avait raison.

Le traître n'était pas McGonagall. C'était le professeur Flitwick.

* * *

Ce qui a été, c'est ce qui sera,

Et ce qui s'est fait, c'est ce qui se fera,

Il n'y a rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

_L'Ecclésiaste chapitre 1 ,vers 9. _

Il était là, encore. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à se concentrer : il reconnut LA cellule immédiatement.

Elle était, bien sûr, dans un meilleur état que celui où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois : la porte de chêne brun était fermement enfoncée dans les murs épais et il n'y avait aucun signe de débris, nulle part. Les torches brillaient faiblement, incapables de dissiper l'obscurité, et la grande jarre d'eau se tenait juste appuyée à côté de la porte.

Voldemort avait fait de son mieux pour reconstruire le bâtiment et pour finalement faire ce qu'il avait longtemps projeté : tuer Harry dans son endroit favori. A Nightmare Manor.

Il avait l'impression qu'un siècle avait passé depuis qu'il avait été ici la dernière fois. Il était alors un enfant effrayé, désirant un peu d'affection humaine - maintenant, il était un jeune homme déterminé désirant la mort. Mais avant cela, il avait un travail important : il devait vaincre l'homme qui avait causé toutes les douleurs dans sa vie, qui avait commencé sa vie de manière si semblable à Harry…

Harry se redressa, car les pierres glacées mordaient sa peau. Il ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer, et alors qu'il parcourait son corps du regard, il pouvait voir ses cicatrices partout sur lui-même. Ses glamouries avaient été enlevés, et il avait très probablement été soigneusement et complètement fouillé. Il soupira. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé sa baguette - parce qu'elle n'était pas sur lui, du moins pas d'une façon qu'ils puissent détecter. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il n'était pas venu non préparé. Il était prêt et préparé.

Il rampa vers le coin - _leur_ coin, encore - tira ses genoux vers sa poitrine et les étreignit. La cellule était froide. Toujours.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Il ne l'était pas entièrement : la conversation tellement nécessaire avec Hermione n'avait pas eu lieu, et maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais dire à Hermione que… Que quoi ?

Sentant sa fin approcher, Harry laissa ses pensées filer librement. Que dirait-il à la jeune fille si elle était ici ?

D'abord, il lui dirait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la blesser. D'aucune manière. Ni émotionnellement, ni physiquement. Mais il était parvenu à le faire des deux manières. Il frissonna de honte. Il avait juste voulu être tenu, et pas seulement être tenu, mais être tenu par elle, comme pendant l'été au Manoir Black, où Hermione l'avait toujours tenu après ses visions et ses cauchemars. Il avait juste voulu se blottir contre elle, l'étreindre, enfouir son visage dans ses robes, la sentir, sentir sa chaleur, ses battements de cœur, sa respiration calme tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux… Il avait juste voulu la toucher, se recroqueviller contre elle, ses bras autour de lui, son doux marmonnement incohérent dans les oreilles, lui murmurant que tout irait bien, que tous les cauchemars finiraient, qu'aucune guerre ne durerait éternellement, qu'il n'était pas seul dans le monde… Et il avait voulu tout ceci d'Hermione. Pas de Ron, d'Ares ou de Neville, ses meilleurs amis, pas de Severus, l'homme qu'il aimait presque plus que n'importe qui d'autre - il l'avait voulu d'Hermione, parce que… La réponse était tellement évidente maintenant ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu la réaliser plus tôt ?

L'amertume lui serra la gorge.

Ron avait pensé qu'il aimait Hermione. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et Hermione… Hermione s'était inquiétée pour lui pendant l'été, elle avait passé plusieurs nuits éveillée avec Harry, dormant parfois à sa porte, par inquiétude. Et pas seulement l'été. Avant cela. Elle avait cassé avec Ron juste à cause de lui. Et si Harry était sincère avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'Hermione avait cassé avec Ares à cause de lui, encore.

Et quelle avait été sa réaction quand il avait la première fois aperçut Hermione et Ares ensemble ? Quel avait été ce sentiment froid d'envie distante dans sa poitrine, dans son cœur ?

Et son soulagement quand il avait trouvé Hermione assise à la table de la bibliothèque dans la Section Arabe. Il pouvait presque la voir, son sourire comme elle levait les yeux vers lui, son invitation pour la rejoindre, son ardeur à la rejoindre, et son cœur commença à faire mal - mais cette fois, c'était le désir, le fort désir qui le brûlait, le désir de la revoir, pour lui dire, pour lui avouer après tant de stupidité, qu'il était non seulement désolé, mais qu'il était amoureux d'elle - et qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle pendant un moment.

Son corps trembla, mais pas à cause du froid. Il était un idiot, un énorme idiot, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait été aussi aveugle ! Comme s'il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ! Ou s'il pouvait lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait - bien qu'elle serait probablement encore plus dégoûtée par lui, Harry se calma.

Il aimait Hermione, il l'aimait depuis un moment et il emporterait son secret dans sa tombe. Peut-être que c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa encore à elle. Son sourire, son attention pour lui, comment son visage s'était éclairé quand elle l'avait vu… Sa meilleure amie.

Non, Harry ne voulait maintenant pas penser à la manière dont il l'avait trahie. Il voulait mourir en se rappelant de son visage souriant, de sa voix alors qu'elle disait 'Quiet', et souriait, souriait, souriait…

Il ne la reverrait jamais.

Harry leva la tête lorsque des voix approchant filtrèrent du couloir dans la cellule. Ainsi, ils étaient venus pour lui. Il se leva. Il ne résisterait pas. Il mourrait avec dignité, même s'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec elle.

Mais tandis que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'il faisait un pas en avant, une grande silhouette fut soudainement propulsée à l'intérieur.

Severus.

La porte se ferma derrière lui avec un bruit sourd.

Ils étaient en enfer, encore, ensemble.

Harry s'effondra par terre et commença à rire hystériquement.

* * *

Severus haïssait le premier avril et en avait absolument marre des blagues stupides que la majorité des élèves trouvait amusantes. Idiots ! 

Il entra dans son bureau et soupira de soulagement quand il n'y vit pas son assistant. Il voulait être seul pendant un moment et après il voulait retourner dans ses appartements et ne rien faire – éventuellement avec Harry. Il se sourit. _'Tu as changé, Severus'_ pensa-t-il. Oui, il avait changé. Au moins ses sentiments à propos du garçon avaient changé.

Harry Potter. Harold Quietus Snape. Cela semblait toujours loufoque.

D'un geste bref, il retira sa lourde robe d'extérieur et l'accrocha à la porte. Son bureau n'était pas aussi froid que les couloirs. En se tournant, il aperçut quelque chose d'inhabituel. En fait, récemment il avait trouvé beaucoup de choses inhabituelles dans son bureau : le garçon Weasley avait toujours laissé quelque chose derrière : une robe, un libre, une pile d'essais ou des recettes de potions. Mais il avait souvent dit au garçon de ne pas laisser quoique ce soit sur _son_ bureau. Et, surtout, de ne rien y toucher.

Mais, apparemment, le garçon n'était pas mieux que les idiots à qui il enseignait. Comment osait-il laisser son stupide exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur sa table ? Severus haïssait ce journal, et il ne le lisait que si cela était indispensable.

Peut-être que quelque chose était encore arrivé, pensa-t-il, mais cette idée lui envoya des sueurs froides. Les phrases qui commençaient par 'quelque chose était arrivé' avaient tendance à finir par : 'avec Harry'.

Il contourna son bureau pour lire les titres, mais il ne pouvait pas toucher le journal. Il avait été un espion pendant trop longtemps. Mais alors, il vit une photo dans l'un des coins, une photo d'un sorcier brun apparemment mort. _'Nemus Flitwick et sa famille ont été trouvés morts hier dans leur maison de…'_ était-il écrit. Severus fronça les sourcils.

Nemus Flitwick ? Mais c'était il y a des mois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la date juste sous le titre. 22 juillet 1996. L'été dernier.

L'été, quand tout avait été chamboulé. L'été, qui avait été le début de beaucoup de choses douloureuses… La lente approche d'Harry, puis l'attaque sur le QG de l'Ordre et la mort de Fred Weasley, parce qu'Harry avait donné à M. Nott la permission de… Oh. Mais M. Nott lui avait dit plus tard qu'il n'était pas venu au Manoir Black directement. Il avait changé deux fois : au Chaudron Baveur et à Ste Mangouste. Et les deux endroits étaient bondés. Et les cheminées de l'hôpital étaient bien protégées. Il se souvint qu'il avait été assez surpris que les stupides serviteurs de Voldemort aient réussi à suivre le garçon. Mais plus tard… l'attaque sur le Poudlard Express… puis l'espion dans le personnel. Et la mort de Dumbledore.

Oh.

Oh-oh.

Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? L'espion dans le personnel – Dumbledore et lui avaient toujours été d'accord pour dire qu'il y avait un espion dans le personnel. Mais il n'y avait pas eu d'espion dans l'Ordre. Mais depuis l'été dernier, il avait été clair qu'il y avait un espion dans l'Ordre, un espion digne de confiance. En effet. Et cet espion, plus tard, était devenu le Gardien du Secret. L'espion avait été un vieil ami d'Albus. Dumbledore n'avait jamais été aussi paranoïaque que Severus, mais il n'aurait pas choisi un nouveau membre de l'Ordre comme Gardien du Secret, à moins que… A moins qu'il ait connu cette personne depuis longtemps.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui réunissait toutes ces conditions. Filius Flitwick, qui avait rejoint l'Ordre juste après que son neveu soit mort, cet été.

Etait-ce possible ?

Severus nia de la tête et prit le journal pour le montrer à Minerva. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le tiraillement familier au niveau de son nombril, il sut qu'il avait été stupide. Parce qu'une seule personne avait pu placer _cet_ exemplaire-ci sur son bureau.

* * *

« Harry, Harry, calme-toi », Severus s'agenouilla à coté d'Harry et le secoua par les épaules. Le moment suivant, Harry se jeta sur lui. Il tremblait fortement. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » murmura-t-il aux oreilles de Severus d'une voix tremblante.

« Portoloin », murmura Severus, et Harry lâcha un gloussement à demi-fou. « Et toi ? »

« Une potion-drogue. Mais je ne l'ai pas prise de mon plein gré », ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Flitwick m'a donné une tasse de thé. Je l'ai bu et j'ai perdu conscience. »

« Oh, Harry… » murmura l'homme. Sa voix était aussi tremblante que celle d'Harry. « Tu es là… Oh mon… tu es là. » sa voix s'étrangla. Il relâcha à moitié Harry de son étreinte. « Tu es presque nu. »

« Ils m'ont déshabillé. Ils ne veulent pas d'autre surprise. », dit Harry avec hâte.

« Et ton autre baguette ? » la voix de l'homme était creuse. Il connaissait la réponse.

Harry secoua la tête. Bien sûr, Severus le savait, il lui avait dit cet été. Mais il ne voulait pas dire la vérité à Severus. L'homme insisterait pour qu'ils s'échappent, mais Harry ne voulait pas. Il avait une tâche à accomplir. Il voulait que toute la guerre soit finie. Il ne pouvait pas sauver sa peau. Plus maintenant.

« Ils m'ont déshabillé et m'ont jeté beaucoup de charmes révélateurs », il se blottit à nouveau dans l'étreinte. « Je porte toujours des glamouries à cause de mes cicatrices… »

Severus relâcha Harry complètement cette fois et ôta son pull en quelques mouvements rapides.

« Mets-le. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. »

Pendant un moment, Harry le regarda incrédule, puis il éclata d'un rire hystérique.

« Severus, je n'aurais pas le temps d'attraper froid. Il me tuera ce soir avant que j'ai pu choper un rhume ou la grippe ! »

Severus déglutit difficilement et trembla.

« Alors je veux que tes dernières heures ou minutes soient aussi plaisantes que possible dans ces circonstances. », dit-il et il fourra le vêtement dans les mains d'Harry. « Mets-le. S'il te plait. »

Harry acquiesça et prit le pull. Ses mains tremblaient si fort que si Severus ne l'avait pas aidé, il aurait incapable de l'enfiler.

« Merci. »

Cette fois, le pull de Severus lui allait, et il se souvint de la première fois que Severus lui avait fait mettre son pull. Ca avait une robe, alors.

« C'est là où nous avons passé deux semaines », dit-il soudainement.

Le visage de Severus se tordit.

« Je ne me souviens pas », dit-il d'une voix éraillée. « Je veux me souvenir, mais je ne me souviens pas. », sa main trembla quand il la tendit et prit celle d'Harry. « Je vais mourir sans me souvenir de ce que tu signifies vraiment pour moi, Harry », la panique teintait sa voix. « Je ne me souviendrai jamais de toi… »

Harry serra la main de Severus.

« Ce n'est plus important, Severus. »

« Ca l'est. »

Il s'effondrèrent au sol, l'un à coté de l'autre.

Là, Harry réalisa qu'ils tremblaient tous les deux.

« Je veux que ce soit fini. », dit soudainement Harry et il enterra sa main dans l'épaule de Severus. « J'ai peur, Severus », ajouta-t-il, quand Severus le regarda. « J'ai peur des tortures. Voldemort a promis à Avery qu'il m'aurait. »

Soudainement, les bras de Severus l'étreignirent plus fermement.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry. »

« Tu vas devoir regarder tout le supplice, tu sais. En tant qu'espion… »

« Harry, s'il te plait… »

« Tu dois être fort, Severus. Ne les supplie pas de me laisser tranquille. Ils ne le feront pas… »

« Harry, s'il te plait… »

« Promets-moi, que tu seras là… que tu m'accompagneras… »

« Harry… »

« Promet-moi, Severus. »

Ils se tenaient tous les deux si fermement, que leurs articulations devinrent blanches.

« J'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, Severus », dit soudainement Harry.

« Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas le moment… »

« Si, Severus, s'il te plait… » la voix d'Harry balbutia. « Je dois le dire à quelqu'un avant de mourir. »

Severus appuya son visage contre les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry.

« Alors dis-le », il déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Harry.

« J'ai violé Hermione », murmura Harry, attendant que l'étreinte de Severus disparaisse. Mais la prise de l'homme se renforça juste autour de lui, le rassurant. « Je… je ne voulais pas lui faire ça. Je voulais juste un peu d'intimité, un peu de chaleur. », à présent, les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais s'il te plait, Severus… » il ne pouvait pas continuer à cause de ses sanglots. Severus déposa un autre baiser sur ses cheveux. Harry, luttant pour se calmer, se força à parler, « Si tu survis, s'il te plait, dis à Hermione… dis à Hermione que je l'aimais. Que je l'aimerai toujours. Dis-lui que… que je ne peux pas me pardonner pour ce que je lui ai fait, mais que je ne le voulais pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser. J'ai juste… j'ai juste… »

« Chut… » Severus commença à le bercer tout doucement, « Je suis là, je t'entends, je te promets que je vais lui dire… »

« Merci… » Harry leva la tête et regarda dans les yeux de Severus. « J'essayerai de faire tout ce que je peux pour te sauver. Seulement ne me laisse pas tout seul… » cette fois la figure de Severus était le vieux visage bien-aimé de l'homme qu'Harry avait appris à aimer comme son père.

« Je serais là, Harry. »

« Je sais que ça va te faire mal, mais s'il te plait, ne ferme pas tes yeux… » sa voix était à présent si éraillée qu'elle était à peine compréhensible.

« Je ne le ferai pas », Severus le regarda. « Je serai là jusqu'à la fin. »

La tension quitta soudainement le corps de Harry et il s'affaissa contre Severus comme une poupée.

« Merci, Papa. »

Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'il transpirait.

Mais lorsque les sanglots silencieux secouèrent le corps de Severus, et qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa tête, il savait que c'était les larmes de Severus qui brûlaient dans ses yeux, des larmes chaudes et salées, comme les larmes d'un phénix, guérissant son esprit, son âme.

Il était prêt.

* * *

Et un de plus, un. 

Au passage, personne n'a trouvé que le traître était Flitwick, mais rassurez-vous, pour la version anglaise, personne n'avait trouvé non plus!!! ;-)

A la semaine prochaine!!!


	18. La croisée des chemins

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 18 - La Croisée des Chemins 

Harry était si calme. Severus entendait sa respiration régulière et savait qu'il était tombé dans son dernier sommeil paisible. Il l'étreignit plus étroitement et ferma les yeux.

Il avait peur. Il était tellement effrayé qu'il pouvait à peine penser avec cohérence.

C'était la fin. Ils allaient mourir, peut-être même avant que ses collègues ne remarquent leur absence.

Il ne voyait aucune sortie cette fois.

Et il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Alors que leur mort approchait, il voulait soudainement et désespérément vivre, vivre avec Harry, aider Harry à se réconcilier avec Hermione, aider Hermione à traverser le choc que lui avait infligé Harry, les aider avec leur vie fragile et jeune à trouver une issue pour cette situation, mais il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas retenir son tremblement et une forte nausée lui tordit l'estomac.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout dans sa vie devait se tourner vers la désolation ? Pourquoi devait-il perdre toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ? C'était lui, qui avait commis des choses impardonnables. C'était lui, qui méritait de mourir.

Pas son mystérieux frère.

Pas Albus.

Pas Remus Lupin.

Et surtout, pas Harry. Jamais Harry.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, mais je le fais. » marmonna-t-il, ravalant les vagues de nausée l'attaquant. « Je ne me rappelle pas de qui nous sommes, mais je veux une autre chance… »

Il essaya de se rappeler encore et encore. Il voulait plus que jamais auparavant que ces souvenirs perdus reviennent. Il voulait comprendre et retourner à Harry ses sentiments, il voulait qu'ils soient une famille, finalement, sans la menace constante de Voldemort se dressant au-dessus d'eux, sans douleur et sans crainte. Sans Obliviation, sans combats, sans colère, sans haine. Il voulait une famille. De l'amour. Des enfants.

Comme une fois, il y a bien longtemps, Quietus l'avait souhaité pour lui.

Quietus ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

D'où était venue cette pensée ? En vain, il essaya de se rappeler plus de choses. Aucun autre souvenir ne vint. Aucune autre pensée étonnante.

Il mourrait comme un étranger pour Harry, pour lui-même.

Non, pas un étranger. Harry l'avait appelé 'papa'. Personne n'appelait un étranger 'papa', non ?

« Je t'aime, fils. » il essaya la phrase peu familière. Elle sonnait bien, donc il la répéta, « Je t'aime, fils. »

L'étreinte d'Harry se resserra autour de lui, mais il se moqua d'avoir été surpris. Ce n'était pas le moment pour la timidité et les secrets.

« Tu es réveillé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui. » souffla Harry. « Ils viennent. »

Oui, même Severus entendit les pas qui s'approchaient. Il relâcha Harry et se leva.

« Montrons-leur comment mourir avec dignité. »

« Dignité jusqu'à la fin. » dit Harry en le suivant. « Tu m'as dit la même chose la dernière fois que nous étions ici. » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Je pense que je dois remercier Dieu de m'avoir donné presque deux ans de plus. Pas le temps de pleurer. Plus maintenant. »

Ils se regardèrent, et s'étreignirent une fois de plus.

Ils se tenaient, tranquilles, à côté l'un de l'autre, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Severus ne reconnut pas les Mangemorts. Ils portaient leurs masques habituels et la cellule n'était pas assez lumineuse. Mais ce n'était pas important. Ca ne changerait pas leur destin de toute façon.

Le couloir était vide et silencieux. Le chemin était court : un escalier, un autre couloir et le Hall Principal. Le Hall Principal presque vide. Il y avait seulement une vingtaine de Mangemorts, le Cercle Intérieur, personne d'autre.

Severus sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Quelqu'un saisit son bras et le soutint.

« Pas pressé de mourir, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? » La voix de Voldemort lui donnait des frissons.

Severus déglutit et regarda Harry. La détermination rayonnait sur le visage à la fois jeune et vieux. Les deux Mangemorts, qui accompagnaient Severus, l'appuyèrent contre le mur et, avec quelques sorts habilement lancés, l'attachèrent, les bras grands ouverts, comme s'il voulait étreindre quelqu'un. Quand il leva les yeux, Harry se tenait déjà près de lui, au centre d'un demi-cercle de silhouettes menaçantes.

« Tu vas mourir maintenant, jeune Snape. Comme ton père. » La bouche de Voldemort s'incurva en un horrible sourire moqueur. « Comme beaucoup de personnes avant toi. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était juste debout, fermement, le visage sérieux mais sans signe de peur. Une image apparue soudainement à Severus. Une image d'un autre jeune homme, dans des robes bleues foncées… Son cœur tressaillit.

« Juste un tour. » dit le monstre avant de s'asseoir sur son trône.

Le premier Mangemort leva sa baguette.

C'était Avery.

« _Endoloris_. » siffla-t-il avec haine, et Severus ne put pas le comprendre. Pourquoi, comment pouvait-il haïr quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?

Harry tomba à terre et se mordit la lèvre. La douleur le lacérait, mais il resta silencieux. Severus eut l'impression d'avoir été frappé par le sort, mais il n'osa pas détourner son regard d'Harry. Il avait promis. Il avait promis.

Le deuxième fit un pas vers l'avant.

Une autre image apparut à Severus. Harry leva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Des yeux noirs et des yeux verts. Et Severus vit soudainement des yeux noirs le regarder, prêts à mourir.

« Quietus ? » coassa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un autre sort, une autre image.

Severus tremblait à présent comme un fou. Il ressentait les sorts comme s'ils le frappaient tous. Pas son corps, mais son esprit. Et sous les forts coups mentaux, le mur autour de ses souvenirs perdus commença à s'émietter.

« Quietus ? » s'étrangla-t-il de nouveau.

Sort, Harry se tordant sous la douleur, une autre image. Quietus et lui à la maison. Quietus et lui à l'école.

Quietus sous des sorts similaires.

Quietus le suppliant avec ses yeux.

_'Lance-moi un sort, MAINTENANT !_'

Severus eut un soubresaut, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé dans l'estomac.

'_NON !_' voulut-il crier, mais aucun bruit ne sortit de sa bouche, qui s'ouvrit juste comme celle d'un poisson dans l'air.

Non-non-non-non-non ! Quitus, Harry, non, s'il vous plait, non !

Et le corps sans vie de son frère après la torture. Il était tellement comme le garçon, comme son fils, comme Harry… Ou le contraire : Harry était comme lui, son père, Quietus…

« J'ai échoué. » il respira et essaya de se libérer. C'était inutile, les cordes magiques le tenaient étroitement contre le mur.

La Sort de Brisure d'Os. Cette fois Harry ne put pas ne pas hurler. Sa voix était douloureuse et comme une supplique aux oreilles de Severus. _'Laisse-moi mourir !'_ disait-elle.

'_Ne meure pas !_' voulut-il dire, mais sa voix lui manquait toujours.

Puis, il vit Harry étendu, comme sans vie. Severus déglutit. Il le savait. Harry était trop faible pour être torturé. Il était trop faible pour participer à un cours de Métamorphose. Comment pourrait-il supporter une séance de torture ? Mais après une potion et un '_Ennervate !'_ murmuré, Harry était de nouveau conscient.

Severus était mortifié. Il connaissait cette potion. Il l'avait inventé. Il n'était même pas impossible que ce soit lui qui l'ait préparée. Vigilae. Il eut un mouvement de recul, honteux.

Vigilae… Un autre souvenir – un souvenir à propos de lui cette fois. Malfoy - brisant ses mains. Harry – mettant son pull sur lui. Poppy – secouant la tête en examinant les membres torturés.

Et le tour fut fini.

Harry fut mis sur ses pieds. Deux Mangemorts le tenaient, un de chaque côté.

Avery retira lentement, confortablement son manteau, puis son masque.

Harry se figea.

Severus se figea.

Et dans une énorme vague, tout s'imbriqua. Ses souvenirs étaient de retour.

* * *

Hermione ne pouvait plus le faire. Elle devait parler à Harry, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à repousser ce moment. Sa colère et sa honte avaient déjà disparu et elle était prête. Aussi prête qu'elle pouvait l'être dans sa vie, du moins. Et elle avait remarqué qu'Harry avait désespérément voulu lui parler toute la journée. 

Et maintenant que sa tête était claire et que ses émotions étaient sous son contrôle, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire.

Il lui avait fallu énormément de temps, mais elle s'était suffisamment calmée pour penser normalement. Oui, ça avait pris presque un mois, mais elle était parvenue à refroidir sa fierté vers le début de mars – juste pour trouver Harry de retour avec le professeur Snape et absolument peu disposé à lui parler ou à la contacter. Harry l'avait évitée si complètement qu'elle n'avait pas non plus pu l'attraper à la bibliothèque. Il prenait ses repas à la table de Serpentard, pendant leurs cours communs, il se mettait avec cette Knight ou avec Padma, ou parfois avec Ron, et s'ils avaient par hasard été seuls dans la même salle, Harry avait toujours détourné la tête, ses joues rouges de colère ou de frustration - Hermione ne savait pas.

Elle était complètement confuse.

Eh bien, ça avait été de sa faute. C'était elle qui l'avait attaqué après _cette_ nuit, lui interdisant de jamais mentionner la chose qui s'était passée entre eux à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'est-ce qu'Harry pouvait penser d'elle ? Il était probablement dégoûté par elle. Avec son ardeur à aller au lit avec lui, après quelques faibles excuses et simulations, et plus tard son hystérie… Elle se rappelait le visage confus d'Harry, et elle pouvait y voir l'ivresse et la fatigue…

Ca avait été à ce moment que tout s'était assemblé en elle : ce qui s'était produit entre eux n'avait pas été réel. Ca avait juste été l'alcool et les répercussions de la privation de la potion. Harry n'aurait jamais couché avec elle dans son état normal.

Et à ce moment, elle avait détesté Harry. Elle l'avait détesté, parce qu'il avait été assez faible pour utiliser son ardeur, comme n'importe quel autre garçon affamé de sexe de son âge, il n'avait pas été mieux qu'eux ! Et plus tard, ses excuses bégayées ! Elle avait été révoltée et complètement dégoûtée par lui.

Après un mois, elle avait commencé à suspecter qu'elle avait eu tort. Même après que le professeur Snape ait déménagé Harry dans ses quartiers, Harry n'avait pas pu revenir en Métamorphose, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour assister aux leçons (après presque un mois !). Et Harry avait été en prison (pendant presque deux semaines), et il avait été sous un stress énorme pendant des mois, et il avait été en manque de potion - comment pouvait-elle s'attendre à ce qu'il refuse quelque chose qui lui avait été offert si ardemment ?

Et il avait été si tendre, comme s'il s'inquiétait vraiment. Il avait semblé absolument détendu (avait-ce été l'alcool ?) et enthousiaste à se blottir contre elle, à caresser, à tenir et à être tenu…

Hermione rougit en se rappelant la gentillesse d'Harry. Qui aurait pensé qu'il était un amant si doux ? Elle secoua la tête. Dans quelques minutes, elle lui ferait face. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son… affection. Ca n'arrangerait pas leur situation de toute façon. Harry avait probablement trouvé quelque chose sur Voldemort et voulait qu'elle l'aide. Et elle était prête à l'aider. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi juste pour être près de lui à nouveau. Etre amis avec Harry était bien mieux que rien.

Amis… Le cœur d'Hermione tressaillit. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'Harry veuille jamais être à nouveau amis avec elle.

Et s'il savait qu'Hermione désirait plus… beaucoup plus… Mais non, il ne saurait jamais. Harry l'avait dit de nombreuses fois, non ? Il ne sortirait jamais avec elle.

Hermione frissonna de tristesse et frappa à la porte du professeur Snape.

Rien.

Etrange. A cette période de la journée, ils étaient généralement chez eux. Elle frappa encore.

De nouveau rien.

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers la salle de cours de Potions, mais elle n'y rencontra que l'obscurité. Finalement, elle frappa à la porte du professeur Snape. George ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, salut, Hermione. » il sourit largement. « Je peux t'aider ? »

« Heu… » elle gesticula. « Je cherche Harry… »

George fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Il n'est pas là. Essaye leurs quartiers. »

« J'ai déjà essayé. » dit-elle. « Il n'y a personne. »

« Etrange. » George secoua la tête. « Harry doit être chez eux. Severus lui a interdit d'être dehors après neuf heures. Ils ont eu quelques disputes monstrueuses à ce sujet. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Hermione pâlit.

« George… et si Harry est là, mais que quelque chose lui est arrivé, et qu'il ne peut pas ouvrir la porte ? »

George se mordit les lèvres pensivement.

« Demandons à la Directrice. » il fit entrer Hermione et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Hermione ferma la porte. George jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette sur les flammes.

« Professeur McGonagall ! » appela-t-il.

Après un court moment, le visage sévère de la femme apparut dans les flammes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, M. Weasley ? Mais soyez rapide, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! »

George haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Miss Granger ne peut pas trouver Harry, m'dame… »

L'instant suivant, il tomba en arrière alors que la Directrice sortait de la cheminée, son visage sérieux pâle comme de la craie.

« Allons-y. » dit-elle et, contournant George, elle quitta le bureau. Les deux jeunes la suivirent, surpris. La femme les mena aux quartiers où Hermione avait été il y a juste quelques minutes.

« Ouvre-toi ! » ordonna-t-elle sévèrement et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre. « _Incendio_ ! » fut son deuxième ordre. Elle pénétra dans la pièce comme les torches s'allumaient, mais le moment suivant, elle chancela en arrière. Son visage était gris. Le « Oh, mon Dieu… »

Hermione, sentant son sang se figer, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses épaules. La cheminée lui faisait presque face. La cheminée avec l'horloge enchantée.

Harry, Severus - BS, indiquaient les aiguilles.

BS, comme dans Bâtard Suprême.

« Non. » chuchota-t-elle. Elle était en retard… elle était autant en retard qu'elle l'avait toujours été dans sa vie. Harry avait voulu lui parler toute la journée. Elle avait retardé leur discussion. Et maintenant, elle ne pourrait probablement plus jamais lui parler.

« J'aurais dû le savoir. » la Directrice regagna soudainement son calme. Elle regarda George. « Appelez Mundungus. Dites-lui de venir immédiatement à mon bureau. Je vais appeler Filius… »

« Pas besoin. Je suis là. » la voix du petit professeur retentit derrière eux. George acquiesça et partit.

« Miss Granger, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh. Vite. » la Directrice se tourna vers elle. Hermione partit en courant. « Filius, Mercury m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes. Il y a beaucoup d'attaques de Mangemorts dans divers points du pays. Il demandait l'aide de l'Ordre… »

« Allons dans vos quartiers ou les miens si nous voulons parler des affaires de l'Ordre. » Flitwick parla soudainement. « Je ne fais pas confiance à ces portraits… »

McGonagall lui jeta un regard pensif.

« Peut-être que tu as raison, Filius… Mes appartements alors. » dit-elle et, d'un rapide mouvement, elle appela un elfe de maison. « Va à mon bureau, Dobby, et dis au professeur Fletcher et à Madame Pomfresh de venir dans mes quartiers. »

« Bien, madame. » répondit rapidement Dobby avant de disparaître dans un 'pop'.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard. » soupira Flitwick. McGonagall se contenta d'acquiescer.

* * *

Le moment sembla durer un siècle, alors que les souvenirs inondaient l'esprit de Severus. 

« Oh, non, non, non » il grogna et trembla, « Oh, non, Harry, pas encore… »

Avery sourit d'un air maléfique et sortit son rasoir. Même à cette distance, Severus put voir Harry pâlir d'une peur évidente. Le garçon, qui avait été si ferme depuis que l'épreuve avait commencé, semblait pour la première fois être en train de perdre la bataille contre sa crainte. Ses jambes cédèrent et, si les deux Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas saisi, il se serait effondré sur le sol.

« Quiet ! » appela Severus d'une voix forte. « Quiet, regarde-moi ! »

La tête d'Harry se leva brusquement vers lui avec surprise.

« Severus… ? » demanda-t-il hésitant, et Severus sut parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Personne n'appelait Harry Quiet excepté Hermione et Severus - mais Severus l'avait appelé de cette manière seulement avant son Obliviation.

« Oui, Quiet. » il sourit au garçon d'un air rassurant. « Nous avons traversé les murs, encore. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, mais cette fois pas de peur, mais de surprise et de bonheur.

« Tu… te souviens… »

Il acquiesça.

« Je serai là… »

Avery se rapprocha et, avec deux entailles rapides, enleva le chandail de Severus d'Harry. Mais le garçon ne détourna pas la tête de Severus.

« Papa… »

« Je suis là, fils. » Severus refusa de regarder Avery. A la place, il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Je suis là… »

Les deux Mangemorts qui tenaient Harry s'éloignèrent de lui, de sorte qu'Harry soit étiré entre eux, presque crucifié. Mais Harry refusa également de regarder son tortionnaire. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de Severus.

Le rasoir couru soudainement le long d'une vieille cicatrice. Harry trembla et son regard s'assombrit sous la douleur.

« Ca fait mal… »

Quelqu'un rit, et l'un des Mangemorts dans le cercle saisit sa baguette plus fermement, de sorte que sa main trembla. Le regard de Severus oscilla vers lui.

C'était Draco.

Le visage de Severus s'obscurcit de douleur.

Ainsi, Harry avait raison. Draco, son cousin, son filleul était l'un de leurs meurtriers. Le garçon qu'il avait vu grandir et devenir un jeune homme intelligent avait finalement choisi cette voie. La voie de son père.

Ca ne devrait pas être si douloureux, pensa Severus, mais ça l'était. Tous ceux à qu'il avait un jour tenu étaient sur le chemin de la perdition.

Mais non, il n'avait pas le temps pour des pensées sentimentales. Harry avait besoin de lui. Résolument, il tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers Harry.

Trouvant son regard, la tension d'Harry diminua, ses yeux rayonnant d'inquiétude, d'amour et d'acceptation. Acceptation de lui, de Severus Snape, et acceptation de tout ce qui lui arrivait. De la torture, de la mort. Les yeux d'Harry irradiaient de paix.

« Je t'aime, papa. » dit-il du bout des lèvres. Une claque forte frappa son visage, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux de Severus.

« Je t'aime aussi, fils. » répondit-il de la même manière.

Tous deux sourirent.

Un autre coup suivit la claque et Harry ferma les yeux.

Severus lutta pour ne pas crier. Il devait être ferme. Pour Harry. Tout pour Harry.

« Continue, fils. » chuchota-t-il. « Je serai avec toi jusqu'au bout… »

Harry cria comme le rasoir touchait de nouveau sa peau.

**

* * *

**

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre aujourd'hui. McGonagall lui avait dit de partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. La vie d'Harry était en jeu, elle ne pouvait pas juste partir en prétendant que rien n'était arrivé.

Heureusement pour elle, après que la Directrice lui ait ordonné de partir, personne ne jeta un deuxième regard dans sa direction. Elle se glissa rapidement derrière la cape de la Directrice, qui était accrochée à côté de la porte, et avec un charme, elle ferma la porte.

« Harry et Severus ont disparu. » McGonagall parla soudainement. « Et Mercury m'a contactée pour demander l'aide de l'Ordre. »

Hermione regarda précautionneusement dehors. C'était étrange. Elle avait pensé que tout le personnel était membre de l'Ordre, mais il y avait seulement cinq personnes : George, la Directrice, Madame Pomfresh et deux professeurs : Flitwick et Fletcher. Des pensées dérangeantes et sinistres attaquèrent son esprit. Harry et le professeur Snape avaient été enlevés. C'était clair. Mais la personne qui les avait enlevés devait être dans la pièce. Ca devait être la même personne qui était le Gardien du Secret de l'Ordre. Et apparemment, McGonagall n'y prêtait pas assez d'attention, elle était si préoccupée. Hermione sortit sa baguette et la saisit étroitement.

« Je n'ai toujours pas alarmé les autres. » continua McGonagall. « Je voulais vous demander votre avis. »

« Envoie-les. » dit Flitwick au moment même où Fletcher disait :

« Rassemble-les ici. »

La Directrice sourit nerveusement.

« C'était aussi mon dilemme. »

Flitwick sauta sur ses pieds.

« Les Aurors ont besoin d'aide ! Nous avons toujours presque vingt personnes ! »

Fletcher secoua la tête.

« Vingt personnes ne sont pas suffisantes pour les aider dans un raid aussi important que celui-ci. Mais nous avons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons recueillir pour protéger les enfants sous notre garde. »

« Voldemort ne peut pas traverser les murs de l'école. » répondit Flitwick. « Nous sommes en sécurité ici. »

McGonagall secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.

« Juste tant qu'Harry et moi sommes vivants. »

Hermione secoua la tête. Ca n'était pas logique. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'elle révélait l'information la plus importante au possible espion ? Mais qui pouvait-ce être ? Pas elle et pas George, c'était sûr. Mais alors, qui ? Son esprit s'emballait.

Harry lui avait dit une fois, l'année précédente, que lui et Severus avaient suspecté que l'espion avait été un membre du personnel. Mais ça avait été l'année dernière, et Fletcher n'avait pas été là alors, donc il était aussi hors de cause. Hermione était sûre que la Directrice était digne de confiance. Dumbledore ne pouvait simplement pas avoir fait une si grande erreur en choisissant son successeur… Hermione devait le croire. Donc, il ne restait que deux personnes : l'infirmière et le professeur de Sortilèges.

Mais Madame Pomfresh avait eu trop d'occasions pour tuer Harry ou pour le donner à quelqu'un… et le professeur Flitwick aimait trop Harry pour le trahir. Elle se rappela que le minuscule professeur avait toujours voulu que Quietus soit réparti à Serdaigle, il s'était presque battu pour lui…

Elle regarda son professeur qui fit apparaître un service à thé d'un rapide geste de sa baguette, et Hermione tomba presque en avant.

Le mouvement du professeur Flitwick n'était pas celui que les professeurs utilisaient généralement pour faire venir des choses de la cuisine. Ca lui rappelait plutôt un Charme de Synchronisation ou quelque chose comme ça.

La Directrice tendit distraitement la main pour prendre sa tasse de thé…

« Non ! » Hermione sauta en avant. « _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La tasse tomba presque de la main de McGonagall alors que la baguette de Flitwick volait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous… »

« Ne buvez pas le thé ! » dit-elle en se rapprochant, mais cette fois, les baguettes de Fletcher et de Madame Pomfresh étaient pointées sur elle. « Il ne vient pas de la cuisine… » ajouta-t-elle, un peu plus angoissée.

Fletcher réagit presque immédiatement.

« _Lego_ ! » il pointa Flitwick.

« Mundungus ! » cria McGonagall avec indignation.

« La fille a raison, Minerva ! Nous étions de foutus idiots ! » il sauta sur ses pieds et se pencha sur Flitwick. « Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour Voldemort, traître ? » sa voix était acide.

« Je ne suis pas un traître, Mundungus, » répondit calmement Flitwick.

« Attendez une minute. » dit soudainement George en se tournant vers la Directrice. « Pouvez-vous appeler une tasse de thé de la cuisine, madame ? »

Tandis que la femme sévère acquiesçait et faisait venir une autre tasse fumante, George chercha dans ses poches et en tira une petite bande de papier.

« Papier test ? » demanda curieusement Hermione. George acquiesça.

« Severus m'a ordonné de toujours en garder avec moi. » expliqua-t-il et il ajouta, « Si les deux tasses de thé sont identiques ou presque identiques, nous devons nous excuser. » dit-il en mettant le papier dans la deuxième tasse. Quelques instants plus tard, il le sortit et le mit dans la première, qui était toujours dans la main de McGonagall. « Mais si elles ne le sont pas, alors » il retira le papier et leva les yeux, « le professeur Flitwick doit répondre à des questions très, très difficiles posées par des collègues très, » il baissa le papier et continua mortellement lentement, « très furieux. » Il posa le papier sur la table basse et sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers le professeur de Sortilèges. « Que leur as-tu fait ? »

Flitwick pâlit.

McGonagall replaça sa tasse sur la table et sa main trembla.

« Filius… » chuchota-t-elle d'un ton meurtrier. « Filius, tu étais ce… Toutes ces années… » elle rejoignit les deux hommes et leva sa baguette. « Tu as tué Remus… » elle se leva et cria presque, « tu as tué Albus ! »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce.

« Nous t'avons fait confiance. » la voix de la Directrice était faible et douloureuse. Mais la main de Fletcher l'arrêta.

« Attends, Minerva. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui demander des comptes. » il se tourna brusquement vers son ex-ami. « Quel était ton plan ? Réponds ! »

Flitwick sourit soudainement et haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, ça aurait été plus facile avec la mort de Minerva, mais » il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, « mon maître pense que la mort du garçon sera suffisante. »

« Suffisante pour quoi ? » Fletcher pressa sa baguette contre la gorge de Flitwick.

« Pour occuper Poudlard, bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi Harry ? » demanda soudainement Hermione. Le sourire de Flitwick s'élargit.

« Pourquoi, Miss Granger ? Vous avez semblé si froide envers lui il y a quelques heures ! »

« Pourquoi Harry ? » George répéta la question et Fletcher appuya sa baguette encore plus fort.

« Il est le successeur de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Pensez-vous vraiment que la mort d'Albus était pour rien ? »

« Ne l'appelle PAS comme ça ! » hurla McGonagall, et George secoua la tête.

« Essayons une autre manière, Mme la Directrice. » il se rapprocha de Flitwick. « Professeur, vous savez que c'est votre trahison qui a tué mon frère. Ca signifie que j'ai le droit de venger sa mort sans aucune conséquence légale ou magique, parce que nous étions jumeaux. Je peux vous faire n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi. » Il sortit une petite fiole.

« M. Weasley, non ! » dit sévèrement McGonagall.

« J'ai le droit, professeur. » répondit-il.

Silence, encore. Puis, Flitwick haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vos potions pour me menacer, mon garçon. Je vais vous dire » Il sourit à nouveau, « que le château est encerclé. Les autres attaques sont justes une distraction. Vous êtes sans défense ici. Dès que le garçon Potter-Snape mourra, l'attaque commencera… »

« Mais je suis vivante ! » dit McGonagall.

« Vous êtes tous les deux les pierres angulaires des défenses. Si l'un de vous meurt… » il fronça les sourcils, « bien que le plan original contenait vos deux morts… »

« Comment savez-vous quand Harry sera mort ? » demanda Hermione, la voix hésitante.

« Mon maître prendra un portoloin jusqu'ici. Il donnera le signal pour l'attaque. »

« Et quel sera ce signal ? »

« La Marque des Ténèbres sur Poudlard. »

* * *

Malgré la potion de Vigilae, Harry était presque inconscient. Une brume s'attardait devant ses yeux, un brouillard obscurcissait son esprit. Mais il savait qu'il devait continuer. Il était si proche ! 

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Severus était toujours là, le regardant directement, lui donnant l'appui silencieux dont il avait besoin.

Harry lui fit un sourire faible. Même s'il devait mourir, il n'avait pas failli à sa promesse. Il avait traversé, ils avaient traversé, les murs de Severus. Ils étaient de nouveau une famille. Une vraie famille. Père et fils.

De temps en temps, les yeux de Severus se tournaient vers un Mangemort se tenant à droite d'Harry. C'était Malfoy, Harry l'avait su presque à l'instant où ils étaient entrés. Les cheveux presque blancs étaient caractéristiques. Harry comprenait Severus. L'homme n'était pas seulement en train de perdre Harry, mais également son filleul. Oui, il perdait Draco Malfoy, même si le garçon n'allait pas mourir cette nuit. Mais Harry ne doutait pas de qui recevrait l'honneur de tuer le traître à la fin - même si Malfoy devait lutter contre le Sortilège de Famille. Ce qui ne serait pas trop dur.

Parce que le Sortilège de Famille était une illusion.

Harry l'avait compris pendant le premier round de torture, quand Severus avait prononcé le nom de son père, de Quietus.

Quietus, qui avait été trahi par sa propre famille. Qui avait été mis à mort, volontairement, par sa propre mère _Noblestone_.

Donc, Draco Malfoy aurait le pouvoir de le faire pour le plaisir de son Seigneur.

Mais il ne le ferait pas, sourit intérieurement Harry. Parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de Seigneur à satisfaire.

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers Malfoy. Le garçon blond semblait si tendu… Sa poigne sur sa baguette était si forte que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Pourquoi Malfoy le détestait-il tellement ?

Harry détourna soudainement le regard de Malfoy. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de sentir la haine avant la mort. Ses yeux cherchèrent une nouvelle fois Severus.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Avery termina son travail.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Les Mangemorts qui le soutenaient le laissèrent tomber au sol. Il tomba sur le pull de Severus, qui lui avait été enlevé au début. Il glissa sa main droite sous le tissu. Les choses se déroulaient mieux que prévu.

« Et ce sera vraiment la fin. Severus, as-tu fais attention ? Ne trouves-tu pas cette situation trop familière ? » _'Bâtard !'_ pensa Harry. _'Laisse-le tranquille ! Tue-moi et que ce soit terminé !'_

Le visage de Severus se tordit de tristesse.

« Granger. » chuchota Harry si doucement que personne ne l'entendit. Sa respiration se calma quand il sentit la baguette lisse dans sa paume. Cette fois, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir peur de causer le Priori Incantatem. Le sort qu'il avait prévu de jeter sur Voldemort n'était pas un sort de défense ou un contre-sort. C'était quelque chose de totalement différent.

« Je vais te tuer maintenant. » Voldemort leva sa baguette.

« Je sais. » dit Harry en le regardant, profondément concentré. Il ne pouvait pas se précipiter, parce que s'il murmurait son sort trop tôt, Voldemort l'arrêterait.

« Avada Ke… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour formuler son sort, mais à ce moment-là, quelqu'un sauta devant lui. Voldemort ne put pas arrêter le sort.

« … davra. » dit-il et, le moment suivant, un corps lourd tombait sur Harry. Quelqu'un le saisit rapidement et le jeta au loin avec colère. Harry leva la tête, sa main tenant toujours sa baguette.

« Draco. » il entendit soudainement le gémissement de Severus.

Avery enleva le masque du Mangemort mort.

Harry regarda fixement le visage jeune et familier, imbibé de larmes.

Draco Malfoy était mort.

* * *

« Voldemort va arriver par portoloin ? » pâlit George. 

McGonagall secoua la tête.

« Nous devons être plus rapides que lui. Nous devons pousser les Mangemorts à attaquer avant qu'Harry ou moi ne meure. Et la résistance va les embrouiller. », elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit de la poudre de Cheminette, « Et les Aurors du Ministère auront la partie facile ». Elle jeta la poudre étincelante dans le feu. « Ministère de la Magie, Mercury McGonagall ! »

Une tête sans corps apparut dans les flammes.

« Oh, bonjour, Minerva. J'attendais ton appel… »

« Non, Mercury. Poudlard est entouré. Nous sommes la cible principale aujourd'hui. Les attaques sont des diversions. Nous avons besoin de vos troupes pour attaquer les forces qui nous entourent aussitôt que vous voyez la Marque des Ténèbres apparaître au-dessus du château. »

« Quoi- es-tu folle, Minerva ? »

« Voldemort est sur le point d'arriver ici par portoloin. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. MAINTENANT ! »

« Ecoute, Minerva… »

« Mercury, est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? Nous avons besoin de ton aide. S'il te plait. Notre futur est en jeu ici. »

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu McGonagall si sérieuse. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule, parce que la tête dans le feu acquiesça lentement.

« Mais si c'était une fausse alerte… »

« …alors je démissionnerai et en supporterai les conséquences. »

« Très bien. Je… »

« Attendez ! » cria Fletcher et il se tourna vers Flitwick. « Où sont Harry et Severus ? »

« Ne pensez pas que je vais tout vous dire ! » répondit-il froidement.

Un rugissement venant de la cheminée fit sursauter Hermione. L'instant suivant Mercury McGonagall se tint à coté d'eux.

« Non ? » demanda-t-il avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux. « En es-tu sûr ? »

Tout le monde recula et Flitwick trembla.

« Mercury ! » cria McGonagall.

« C'est juste un Mangemort, Minerva ! _Tormenta !_ »

« Je vais vous le dire ! » hurla Flitwick. « Ils sont à Nightmare Manor ! »

McGonagall baissa sa baguette.

« C'est mieux », il hocha la tête à la Directrice. « A plus tard, Minerva ! »

Quand il disparut dans les flammes, Hermione regarda son professeur. Le visage de McGonagall était triste et lointain.

« Mercury, tu es un tel bâtard… » murmura-t-elle et elle secoua sa tête, mais elle regagna constance rapidement. « Je pense que les Aurors du Ministère seront là dans moins de vingt minutes. Nous devons agir aussi vite que nous le pouvons. Nous devons évacuer tout le monde vers les cachots. Je veux que les sixièmes et septièmes années s'alignent en haut de l'escalier dans la Grande Salle, mais les autres enfants vont dans les cachots. Miss Granger, allez chez les Gryffondor, George, emmenez les Serdaigles, Poppy les Poufsouffles et toi, Mundungus chez les Serpentards. Les points d'accès d'urgence apparaîtront dans les salles communes dans cinq minutes. Ils mènent aux cachots. Allez ! Je vais alerter nos collègues. Rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle ! Je serai à la tour d'Astronomie. »

Hermione courut. Elle était glacée de l'intérieur, mais elle courrait. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver Harry, mais elle pouvait en sauver d'autres.

Elle ne savait pas que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

« Un autre martyr pour sauver votre misérable vie, M. Snape. Ou devrais-je dire M. Potter ? » Voldemort n'attendit pas la réponse. « Goyle, va chercher un détraqueur. Cette fois je ne veux pas perdre mon pouvoir juste parce qu'un autre enfant stupide a décidé de jouer le martyr pour lui. » 

Harry tira sa main de sous son corps et regarda Severus. Le regard choqué de l'homme était toujours sur Draco Malfoy.

Harry soupira. Cela avait été une tournure totalement imprévue des évènements. C'était un malheur qu'il ne puisse pas l'utiliser cette fois. Il devait finir ce spectacle une fois pour toute, et renvoyer Voldemort se cacher n'était pas une solution réelle.

Il attrapa sa baguette et essaya de ne pas penser à la mort. Ce ne serait pas si mal. Juste quelques minutes, et ce serait fini. Ce serait fini et il pourrait finalement se reposer.

Mais quand le Détraqueur entra dans le Hall principal, Harry sentit soudainement qu'il y avait bien pire que d'être tué par le Sortilège de la Mort. Et les horribles souvenirs qui l'attaquaient ne rendaient pas plus facile sa tâche de rester conscient.

Il vit le cercle s'ouvrire autour de lui et tout le monde s'éloigna de lui aussi vite et aussi loin que possible.

Le visage de Severus se teinta d'un léger vert. Harry ne savait pas ce que ressentait l'homme : ses souvenirs emplis de peurs étaient assez.

_Les cris de sa mère. _

_Severus qui s'Obliviatait… _

_La voix méprisante de Ron… _

_Le rire sadique d'Avery… _

_Les paroles de Voldemort… _

_Le visage d'Hermione tordu de dégoût… _

Non, il devait rester concentré !

Il ouvrit ses yeux et soudain, trouva le regard de Severus.

« Je suis là, fils », dit-il à travers les terreurs assaillantes. « Tu n'es pas seul… »

* * *

« Voldemort a Harry », dit Hermione à Ron. 

« Oh, non, pas encore… » murmura son ami pour lui-même alors qu'il se tenait l'un à coté de l'autre les baguettes pointées en avant. « Où est le professeur Snape ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux.

« Avec lui. »

Ron posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Il va le libérer, tu verras ! »

Hermione secoua sa tête.

« Il a été kidnappé lui aussi. Il n'est pas allé là-bas pour libérer Harry. »

« Mais… mais le professeur Flitwick… »

Hermione opina.

« Est-ce… est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Harry va mourir ? » demanda Ron après un long silence.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a toujours survécu. Il survivra », elle déglutit, « J'espère. »

Soudain, un puissant tremblement parcourut le château.

« Regardez ! » cria quelqu'un et il désigna le plafond enchanté.

La Marque des Ténèbres était là, flottant au-dessus d'eux comme leur sort prochain.

« Ils arrivent, Ron », la voix d'Hermione trembla, et Ron serra son épaule de façon encourageante.

« Nous les combattrons alors. Et nous vaincrons. »

Mais personne ne vint. Et après cinq minutes la Marque des Ténèbres disparut dans le néant.

Les étoiles scintillaient brillamment au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

Harry détourna ses yeux de Severus et les ferma pour se concentrer. 

L'air autour de lui était froid, si froid…

Il n'y avait plus de bonheur. Juste sa tâche. Sa tâche ultime. Et il n'y faillirait pas.

Il sentit la peur sans visage se pencher sur lui. C'était proche, si proche…

Il était étendu sur son dos maintenant, sa main sur sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, sous le pull. Il bougea sa baguette pour que le bout pointe Voldemort et avant que ces lèvres froides puissent le toucher, il murmura finalement-

« _Animam ligo_ » et son corps devint soudainement mou.

Il avait fait son travail. Il avait lié l'âme de Voldemort à la sienne, et au moment où le détraqueur l'embrasserait, il n'y aurait pas que son âme qui quitterait ce monde.

* * *

Severus était rempli de peur lorsque le détraqueur se pencha sur Harry. 

Le garçon bougea sa main au-dessus de sa tête, mais ne fit rien d'autre.

Puis une fine ligne bleue surgit du vêtement posé sous sa tête et frappa Voldemort en pleine poitrine.

« Harry, Harry ! » cria-t-il de peur.

Soudain, Voldemort s'effondra au sol.

Le détraqueur se redressa.

Le monde s'écroula autour de lui.

Et tout arrivait si vite…

Des Aurors surgirent de partout et les Mangemorts furent inconscients avant qu'ils puissent réaliser ce qui se passaient autour d'eux.

Quelqu'un relâcha Severus. Le moment suivant, il était agenouillé à coté d'Harry. Il le voyait respirer.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il, de l'espoir se cachant dans sa voix.

Mais Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Quand Severus leva une de ses paupières, il vit la raison. Une douleur froide fouetta son corps et un cri animal fusa. Il prit la baguette de la prise affaiblie d'Harry et se leva. En quatre enjambées, il se tenait à coté du corps toujours respirant de Voldemort.

« Avada Kedavra », il dit les mots avec toute la haine que son âme portait à cette créature. La créature qui avait ruiné toute sa vie et les vies de toutes les personnes qu'il chérissait. Il frappa le cadavre immobile et se détourna.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda doucement un Auror.

Severus secoua juste la tête et s'assit à coté d'Harry. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux humides et pleura sans honte. Pleura en face des Aurors, qui allèrent et vinrent sur la pointe des pieds autour d'eux, pleura pour le garçon, pour leur futur perdu, pour son futur solitaire, dans l'ombre, encore.

Et cette fois il n'y avait pas de Dumbledore pour l'éteindre, pour le tenir, pour le réconforter.

Et tout d'un coup, il se sentit plus seul que jamais auparavant.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant, qui au passage sera l'avant-dernier, lundi prochain!!! 


	19. Vivre dans la lumière

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 19 - Vivre dans la lumière

« Severus, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne sert à rien de soigner son corps. » La voix de Madame Pomfresh était douce et apaisante. « Il ne vit plus. Il existe simplement. Laisse-le partir. »

Severus ne put pas répondre, il secoua juste la tête en un 'non'. L'infirmière se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés, plaçant une main sur son dos.

« Severus, tu te fais souffrir. »

« Je m'en moque. » vint la réponse creuse de Severus. « Je ne peux pas le perdre encore. Je ne peux pas l'enterrer encore. Non, Poppy. Une fois était suffisante. Tant qu'il continue à respirer, je peux prétendre qu'il est là… »

Poppy soupira et acquiesça.

« Au moins, va prendre une douche et te mettre quelques vêtements. Je te promets que je ne ferai rien à Harry. » Elle l'aida à se lever. « Et Minerva veut parler avec toi de toute façon… »

« Donne-lui quelques potions de soin, Poppy. » le visage de Severus se tordit dans une grimace sarcastique. « Même s'il n'est pas vivant, il a gardé sa dignité jusqu'à la fin. Ne la lui prend pas maintenant. Tu sais comme moi qu'il détesterait que n'importe qui d'autre voit son corps de cette façon… »

Il désigna Harry et tous deux déglutirent. Le corps extrêmement mince était tailladé si brutalement qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait voir une partie indemne. Ses côtes ressortaient toujours de manière proéminente sous son sang et sa peau encrassée. Le visage d'Harry montrait toujours des traces des larmes et de sueur, et ses cheveux noirs pendaient, graisseux.

« Guéris-le autant que possible. Quand je reviendrai, je lui donnerai un bain et l'habillerai correctement. Ne laisse personne le voir dans cet état. »

« Ses amis sont ici… » murmura l'infirmière d'une voix incertaine.

« Pas même eux. » la voix de Severus était résolue. « Donnes-lui la dignité qu'il mérite. »

Juste comme il fermait la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui, Severus fut attaqué par des adolescents inquiets.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda quelqu'un. Severus se tourna vers la voix. C'était Neville Londubat.

Le silence tomba sur le couloir alors que tous enfants - non, plus des enfants, se corrigea Severus – le regardaient fixement avec crainte.

« La guerre est finie. » dit-il doucement. « Harry a vainu Voldemort. »

Il n'y eut ni acclamation, ni cri de joie, juste ce silence anxieux…

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Ron Weasley.

Severus trembla, mais ne sut pas si c'était à cause de sa fatigue ou du froid du couloir : il se tenait là dans ce qui avait été une simple chemise blanche (maintenant, elle était tachée de sang, de sueur et de saleté) et un pantalon noir.

« Professeur, mettez ça. » Un manteau chaud tomba sur ses épaules. Ares Nott.

Severus ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. La situation ne voulait pas changer : les visages craintifs attendaient toujours sa réponse.

« Non. » Il inspira. « Il ne va pas bien. »

Il se tourna pour partir, mais il était trop faible : ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il chancela contre le mur.

« Severus, je te cherchais. » Une nouvelle voix. Celle de Mundungus Fletcher. Le moment suivant, l'homme était à côté de lui, son bras sous celui de Severus, le soutenant. Le professeur de Métamorphose regarda les enfants. « Retournez à vos dortoirs maintenant. Personne ne peut voir Harry ce soir. » Il regarda Severus. « Cassia sera là dès qu'elle pourra. Elle a quelques patients très urgents… après les tortures d'aujourd'hui… L'hôpital est plein de moldus blessés mentalement… »

Severus acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Harry n'était pas un cas urgent. Pourquoi le serait-il ?

« Amène-moi à mes quartiers, Mundungus. » gémit-il. « Je veux prendre une douche rapide. »

« Minerva t'attend dans vingt minutes dans son bureau. Je t'accompagnerai. » Ils quittèrent en boitant le couloir de l'Infirmerie. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Ils t'ont blessé ? »

Severus prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre.

« Non. Ils ne m'ont pas blessé. Ils ont blessé Harry, juste Harry, devant mes yeux, parce que j'étais le traître et tu connais le destin du traître… »

« Shh, Severus… »

« Harry a été embrassé. » laissa-t-il soudainement échapper. « Il a vaincu Voldemort… » Severus ne savait plus s'il parlait toujours ou non. Les images des terribles heures précédentes défilaient devant ses yeux sans interruption. « C'était pire que la dernière fois… Bien pire… »

Fletcher le regarda, surpris.

« Tu te souviens ? »

Severus émit un rire court et amer.

« Oh, bien sûr que oui. Trop bien, en fait. »

« Comment ? » demanda l'homme et il gémit alors qu'il luttait pour empêcher le corps de plus en plus mou de son collègue de s'effondrer par terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Fort choc émotionnel, je suppose… Ah, nous y sommes finalement. » Après une petite pression de son index sur le point blanc, ils étaient à l'intérieur. Fletcher le traîna jusqu'à la porte de salle de bains et le regarda.

« Peux-tu te laver seul, Severus ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit-il et, avec un haussement d'épaules, il se libéra de la prise de Fletcher - juste pour chanceler jusqu'à la porte et tomber sans cérémonie sur ses fesses dans la salle de bains.

Aucun d'eux ne put réprimer un petit rire.

« C'était… tout à fait convaincant. » murmura Fletcher, amusé.

« C'était mon but. » Severus eut un sourire en coin et se leva. « Si je ne suis pas sorti dans dix minutes, tu peux venir. Après avoir frappé, évidement. »

Fletcher leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne protesta pas.

Quand Severus réapparut dix minutes plus tard, une petite ligne de fioles de potions l'attendait sur la table basse. Des potions calmantes, de régénération et quelques autres pour les contrecoups.

« Pourquoi s'embêter avec des potions ? Lance un Ennervate, et c'est tout. » ricana-t-il, mais il prit une régénératrice. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres : il n'avait été frappé par aucun sort, et la première chose qu'avait fait Poppy après son arrivée avait été de lui donner une overdose de potions calmantes. Severus suspectait que son incapacité à marcher soit la conséquence de cette overdose.

« Allons. » murmura-t-il, et il marcha vers la porte sans aide. « Il semble que je puisse y arriver seul. » soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés au bureau de la Directrice. Il n'y avait pas que Minerva qui l'attendait : il y avait tout l'Ordre : les familles Weasley, Knight, Bones, Cassia la Guérisseuse, Patil l'ancien Ministre, et Diggory l'actuel, et même Mercury. Mais malgré le fait qu'il y ait plus de vingt personnes dans la pièce, il y avait un silence profond.

Quelqu'un poussa une chaise vers lui, et une seconde plus tard, une tasse de thé chaud fumait dans sa main.

Severus regarda autour de lui. Ils avaient gagné, la guerre était finie, et d'un autre côté… ils avaient l'air d'avoir été vaincu.

« Severus a regagné ses souvenirs. » dit Fletcher. Des halètements soudains suivirent son annonce.

« Le choc. » dit doucement Cassia.

Le silence encore, cette fois plus profond. Cassia marcha jusqu'à la chaise de Severus, s'agenouilla devant lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? Les Aurors nous ont déjà dit qu'ils t'avaient trouvé dans le Manoir, Harry était inconscient et tu as tué Voldemort… »

« Non. » Severus secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'était pas moi. Harry… Harry l'a achevé. Il a détruit l'âme de Voldemort. Je… j'ai juste tué le corps. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » redemanda gentiment Cassia.

Severus ferma les yeux.

« Hier soir, quand je suis revenu à mon bureau, il y avait un journal sur mon bureau… » il releva brusquement la tête. « Où est Flitwick ? » demanda-t-il avec une colère soudaine.

« En prison, Snape. » la voix plate de Mercury McGonagall répondit. « Tu continues ? »

Severus souffla.

« C'était un Portoloin. Je me suis retrouvé à Nightmare Manor et, avant que je puisse faire quelque chose, j'ai été désarmé et jeté dans une cellule. Harry y était déjà, nu, à l'exception de son boxer. Ils ne voulaient pas une autre ruse. Nous avons eu approximativement deux heures pour nous préparer à ce qu'ils voulaient nous faire… » Il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Quand les avait-il ouverts, d'ailleurs ? « Ils nous ont amenés dans le Hall Principal et j'ai été attaché au mur tandis qu'ils torturaient Harry. Puis, Voldemort a lancé le Sort de Mort à Harry, mais Draco l'a protégé avec son propre corps et est mort là. »

Des cris et des hoquets surpris.

« Draco Malfoy ? » demanda George.

« Oui, lui. » chuchota Severus. « Stupide enfant… Il ne reste aucun Noblestone… » Pendant quelques instants, Severus fut perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? » La voix de George était aiguë à cause de la panique. La question effrayée tira Severus de sa courte rêverie.

« Voldemort n'a pas osé risquer un autre problème avec le Sort de Mort, donc il a appelé un Détraqueur et a fait embrasser Harry. » l'air dans la pièce se gela, mais Severus continua, « Mais avant de mourir, Harry a lancé le sort de lien d'âme sur Voldemort, donc au moment où son âme a été arrachée de son corps, la même chose est arrivée au bâtard. » Il déglutit et leva la tête, ses yeux rétrécis. « Bien fait pour lui. »

« Mais… » s'étrangla Mme Weasley. « On nous a dit qu'il était vivant ! »

« Je l'ai vu respirer quand tu as transplané ici, Severus. » expliqua rapidement la Directrice. « Je pensais… Je n'ai pas pensé… »

Severus se leva.

« Je retourne le voir. » dit-il d'un air fatigué. « Et demandez à Poppy si vous voulez davantage d'informations. Ou demandez aux Mangemorts que vous avez trouvés là-bas. »

Le couloir de l'Infirmerie était désert et sombre, comme l'Infirmerie elle-même. Madame Pomfresh n'était nulle part en vue, il y avait juste Harry étendu sur un lit, respirant régulièrement, bien que de petites toux secouent son corps de temps en temps. Il n'était pas aussi exposé que lorsque Severus l'avait laissé il y a une heure : une légère couverture était enroulée et bordée autour de lui.

Severus la retira du corps mince et porta Harry à la salle de bains. A côté de la baignoire, il pouvait voir un pyjama propre sur une chaise et une grande serviette. La baignoire était pleine d'eau chaude. Severus enleva les sous-vêtements en lambeaux et descendit Harry lentement, avec précaution. Il posa un bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry pour le soutenir avec cette demi-étreinte, et appuya la tête d'Harry sous son menton pendant qu'il se mettait à genoux à côté de la baignoire.

« Je prendrai soin de toi Harry. » chuchota-t-il. « J'ai promis que je serai toujours là. Je suis là maintenant, fils… » Il resta agenouillé sans mouvement, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes deviennent complètement engourdies. Seulement alors, il souleva Harry hors du bain et le porta à son lit.

Il s'étendit à côté de lui, l'étreignant étroitement et il ferma les yeux.

« Tout va bien. » se mentit-il à lui-même et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête d'Harry. La chaleur d'un corps vivant à côté de lui, la respiration régulière et les battements de cœur tranquilles l'apaisèrent et l'entraînèrent dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Vers la fin du jour suivant, Severus savait tout ce qui s'était passé dans le monde Sorcier pendant qu'ils étaient à Nightmare Manor. 

Lentement, il comprit la dernière vision d'Harry.

Le Ministère n'avait pas été du côté de Voldemort : ils avaient seulement été distraits, parce que ça avait été Poudlard que Voldemort avait voulu avoir. Poudlard, l'endroit le plus puissant des Iles Britanniques. Poudlard, qui avait toujours été le dernier refuge du Côté Lumineux.

Poudlard, qui ne pouvait pas être occupé, parce que ses murs protecteurs étaient plus forts que jamais.

Poudlard, qui était protégé par le sacrifice du plus grand sorcier du siècle : Albus Dumbledore. Oui, Dumbledore n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie pour Harry comme Voldemort (et pas seulement lui) l'avait suspecté. Il était mort pour l'école qu'il avait aimée et pour les enfants dont il s'occupait.

Severus apprit que les murs autour de l'école avaient été si fermes que l'attaque fusionnée de plus de cinq cents sorciers sombres ne leur avait pas même causé une petite perturbation. Au contraire, les sorts de démagification avaient été retournés et de nombreux Mangemorts, qui n'avaient pas été assez rapides pour esquiver les sorts renvoyés, restaient soudainement sans magie, moins de deux secondes après la première attaque. Ca avait été une bonne surprise pour les Aurors du Ministère, dont le nombre avait soudainement été suffisant pour combattre avec succès les forces ennemies.

Les Mangemorts ne pouvaient même pas approcher le sol de Poudlard.

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas se joindre au personnel reconnaissant. Il n'était pas reconnaissant à Dumbledore. Albus aurait dû donner sa vie pour Harry plutôt que pour l'école, pensa-t-il sombrement. Peut-être qu'alors, Harry aurait pu survivre…

Il savait que ses pensées étaient enfantines et égoïstes.

Mais le matin, il s'était réveillé à côté d'un Harry à l'air vivant, et s'était rendu compte que ça avait VRAIMENT été la fin, pas Albus avec un faux cadavre et des yeux joyeux scintillants - Severus avait soudainement voulu mourir. Une fois avait été suffisante. Il était déjà passé par-là une fois, il n'avait pas prévu de le faire une deuxième fois. Enterrement et deuil - mais cette fois, le deuil serait plus long, parce qu'il n'y aurait pas d'Harry pour frapper à la porte de ses quartiers en disant 'Je suis vivant, Severus', au contraire, il n'y aurait personne à l'avenir pour frapper à sa porte…

Il avait perdu tellement dans cette guerre. Il avait perdu son innocence, puis son frère, plus tard ses parents, il avait perdu quinze ans pour connaître Harry, puis il avait perdu Harry - et l'avait retrouvé, et il avait perdu ses souvenirs et Harry avec eux, et il avait perdu son meilleur ami, et maintenant Harry, une fois pour toutes.

Il pleurait quand ce foutu ex-animagus le trouva. A sa grande surprise, Black ne dit pas un mot, l'étreignant simplement, et ils pleurèrent ensemble, un beau couple d'idiots, agenouillés à côté d'un lit d'hôpital, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Mais Severus ne s'en inquiétait pas suffisamment pour se sentir embarrassé, il accepta le réconfort de Black, il aurait probablement accepté n'importe quel réconfort proposé dans son état. Seulement plus tard, quand Poppy les traîna dans son bureau, les amis les plus proches d'Harry furent autorisés à pénétrer dans l'Infirmerie. Plus tard, Severus apprit qu'il s'agissait de Nott, Weasley et Londubat. Il était plus que surpris de l'absence de Miss Granger.

« L'Identifieur du Ministère sera là à sept heures. » leur dit la Directrice quelques temps plus tard. Les deux hommes eurent un mouvement de recul. Ce serait la véritable fin. « La mort compatissante » comme le monde sorcier appelait le charme qui permettait à ces gens qui avaient reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur de mourir. C'était un petit sort murmuré, rien d'extraordinaire, et absolument inoffensif pour les gens qui avaient leur âme : il aidait à tuer seuls ceux qui n'en avait pas. Comme Croupton, il y a trois ans. Ou comme Harry, maintenant.

Severus sourit amèrement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi essayer ce sort sur lui. Peut-être qu'il terminerait sa vie, sa vie vide et sans signification, qui n'était pas meilleure que celle d'Harry : juste une coquille vide.

Il ne restait rien pour lui dans la vie.

« J'étais là aujourd'hui, quand Minerva a parlé à Flitwick au Ministère. » dit soudainement Black.

« Pourquoi y étais-tu ? » Severus lui lança un regard fatigué. Black rougit violemment.

« Pour Armena. » murmura-t-il. « Minerva m'a dit qu'Armena serait libéré ce matin. J'y suis allé pour elle. » Il leva la tête et regarda Severus dans les yeux. « Elle est comme moi, maintenant. Un Cracmol. Un stupide Cracmol complètement inutile… »

Severus soupira.

« Allez, Sirius, ne sois pas un idiot. » murmura-t-il si doucement que seul Black pouvait entendre ses paroles. « Tu n'es pas inutile. Tu peux aider Armena, et Harry m'a dit que tu étais un père merveilleux pour cette fillette, Anne… »

« Harry… ? » Sirius regarda de nouveau Severus.

« Ces dernières semaines, quand nous avons vécu ensemble. J'ai essayé de l'aider… » il ne put tout simplement pas continuer. Les larmes étaient de retour, pas seulement dans ses yeux, mais aussi dans sa gorge.

Soudainement, Sirius continua son histoire.

« Donc, j'étais au Ministère aujourd'hui. Flitwick a tout avoué. Voldemort lui a promis qu'il serait le Directeur de Poudlard après sa 'victoire finale'. » Il ricana. « Il était juste jaloux d'Albus. Quand Albus est devenu Directeur en 1972 à sa place, il est allé directement vers Voldemort. Il espionnait Dumbledore depuis lors. Après que tu ais été révélé comme un espion dans le cercle de Voldemort, il lui a conseillé de prendre son cousin parmi les Mangemorts. » Sirius pâlit sous l'effet de la colère. « Ils savaient tous les deux que le Ministère ou Dumbledore essayerait d'envoyer un autre espion dans le cercle de Voldemort, donc ils ont décidé de faire le premier mouvement et ont permis à Nemus de les rejoindre. Ils savaient dès le début que Nemus était l'espion du Ministère. Nemus faisait confiance à son oncle et, ne sachant pas qu'il était l'allié de Voldemort, le garçon a toujours fait passer les messages de Flitwick à propos de l'école à Voldemort. C'était un jeu très dangereux pour Flitwick, mais il a convaincu Nemus de donner ses messages à Voldemort, prétendant que ces informations étaient fabriquées par Dumbledore afin d'égarer Voldemort. On a dit à Nemus de ne pas parler de leurs 'affaires familiales' au Ministère, parce que Dumbledore suspectait qu'il soit plein d'espions de Voldemort. Mais après le kidnapping d'Harry, le pauvre garçon est devenu soupçonneux… »

Severus ferma les yeux.

« Nemus… c'était un garçon grand et brun, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Severus frissonna.

« Tu sais, si je ne m'étais pas Obliviaté ce jour-là, j'aurais peut-être suspecté Flitwick beaucoup plus tôt. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Harry m'a parlé d'un homme grand et brun qu'il voyait dans ses visions. Il a même vu son visage. Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas important. Je me suis Obliviaté et nous avons gagné cette foutue guerre, parce qu'Harry et Albus se sont sacrifiés… »

La tête de Sirius se releva brusquement.

« Severus ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu sais, notre maison t'est toujours ouverte. »

« Quoi ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement.

« Tu as perdu tout le monde dans cette guerre, Severus. » chuchota Sirius, « Mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'as pas fait que perdre des gens… Tu en as gagné d'autres… Et tu peux vivre avec nous si tu veux… »

Mais Severus secoua la tête.

« Tu dois t'occuper d'Armena et d'Anne, Sirius. Et j'ai ma propre vie. » Il se leva et fit un pas vers Sirius, « Mais merci, néanmoins. Tu sais » il dut se battre pour pouvoir prononcer la deuxième partie de la phrase, « si Harry avait survécu, j'aurais été heureux d'accepter une telle offre. »

« Heureux, Severus ? » Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Eh bien, pas excessivement ravi, mais pas trop exaspéré non plus. »

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent était faible, mais c'était un vrai sourire de paix réelle.

« Tu as grandi, stupide chien. » dit Severus.

« Tu es devenu humain, oh, puissant Directeur de Serpentard. » répondit Sirius.

« Je ne suis pas le Directeur de Serpentard, Black. C'est Vector. »

La mâchoire de Sirius se décrocha.

« Je pensais que Minerva… »

« Elle voulait que je reprenne la maison, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. J'ai suffisamment de problèmes avec enseigner les Potions et la Défense et m'occuper d'Harry. Et puis, Vector fait un excellent travail avec ces enfants… Peut-être même meilleur que moi. »

Sirius ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, se contentant de regardé fixement Severus.

« Tu as changé. » dit-il finalement. « Ca doit être l'effet d'Harry. »

« Ca l'est. » acquiesça Severus, puis il ajouta à la hâte, la voix faible de douleur, « Ca l'était. »

* * *

Black disparut quelques temps plus tard : il devait s'occuper d'Anne et d'Armena, mais il avait promis de revenir vers six heures. 

Severus s'en moquait. Il était heureux de rester seul avec Harry.

Il ne faisait rien, restait juste assis, tenant la main d'Harry et regardant dans le vide. Le corps d'Harry guérissait bien, remarqua-t-il, et son visage avec la cicatrice familière était si calme… Et la cicatrice s'effaçait de toute façon. Harry serait tellement heureux de la voir disparaître…

Comme son avant-bras, pensa-t-il soudainement. Il l'avait remarqué la nuit précédente, quand il avait prit cette douche.

La Marque des Ténèbres disparaissait. Complètement. A l'immense déception du Ministère - ils devaient maintenant trouver une autre manière d'identifier les serviteurs de Voldemort. Mais au moins, il n'avait plus à vivre avec le souvenir dégoûtant de sa stupidité adolescente.

Pas comme s'il voulait vivre tout court. Il ne lui restait pas de but, ni aucun sens à sa vie.

Donc, il était assis là et caressait la main molle.

Il restait quatre heures.

Mais cependant, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry ne serait pas plus mort après le sort de l'Identifieur qu'il l'était maintenant. 'Juste son corps.'

Severus eut peur alors qu'il pensait à l'âme d'Harry. Serait-il lié pour toujours à Voldemort ? Serait-il obligé d'être en compagnie de ce monstre même après sa mort ? Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long de ses joues. Harry, pour tous les sauver, s'était lié à Voldemort. Severus pouvait juste espérer que ces sorts ne duraient pas après la mort.

Soudainement, la porte de l'Infirmerie grinça doucement et s'ouvrit. Severus tourna la tête vers la porte.

« Miss Granger, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il, mais sa voix ne comportait qu'un véritable intérêt.

« Je… je suis venu dire au revoir à Harry, monsieur. » chuchota-t-elle. « Et je voulais vous parler seul. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Bien. J'ai également certaines choses à vous dire. »

La jeune fille se rapprocha et saisit l'extrémité du lit d'Harry.

« A-t-il beaucoup souffert avant… ? »

Severus lâcha la main d'Harry et la posa précautionneusement sur la couverture. Il alla de l'autre côté de la salle et prit une chaise.

« Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger. »

Son comportement n'était plus douloureux. Sa voix était sérieuse, comme son visage. Hermione, sentant le changement de ton, obéit rapidement et le regarda avec attente.

« Harry et moi avons eu un peu de temps pour parler avant l'exécution. » commença-t-il et il lutta pour ne pas se souvenir. Il avait autre chose à faire : il devait lui donner les excuses d'Harry, ainsi que son aveu. « Il m'a dit ce qu'il vous avait fait. »

« A moi ? » Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Il m'a avoué qu'il… qu'il vous avait forcé à coucher avec lui, bien qu'il se soit exprimé plus clairement. »

« Mais… » Hermione sauta sur ses pieds. « Mais il ne m'a pas forcé ! »

Ils se regardèrent fixement, en silence. Severus fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Je ne sais pas, Miss Granger. Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait violé après qu'il ait été libéré de la prison du Ministère… »

« Oh, non… » murmura Hermione en s'effondrant sur sa chaise. « Oh, non, s'il vous plait, non, non, non, non… »

« Miss Granger… ? » Severus se pencha vers elle et plaça une main sur son épaule. « Miss Granger ? »

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas parler : les sanglots l'en empêchaient complètement. Elle glissa lentement de la chaise sur le sol, mais Severus la saisit et s'accroupit devant elle.

« Shhh… » dit-il et il l'aida à retourner sur la chaise.

Mais la jeune fille ne sa calma pas. Si c'était possible, ses sanglots devinrent encore plus violents. Severus était perdu. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Devait-il aller chercher l'infirmière et lui demander des potions calmantes ? Non, les larmes étaient nécessaires si quelqu'un voulait libérer sa peine. Mais Severus n'était pas la meilleure personne pour partager cette peine… Mais Harry avait aimé cette fille… Et elle n'avait vraiment personne sur qui s'appuyer avec le décès de ses parents l'année dernière…

Severus tendit sa main, lentement, avec précaution, et il entoura ses épaules. Elle se pencha vers le contact réconfortant et Severus glissa son bras autour d'elle. Elle abandonna et s'effondra contre la poitrine de Severus, enfouissant son visage dans les plis de sa robe. Severus commença à frotter son dos-

« Il a dit qu'il vous aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu vous blesser. Il a dit qu'il vous aimerait toujours… »

« Noooonnnn… » le gémissement était encore plus fort. La jeune fille hurlait pratiquement dans les robes de Severus. Il ferma la bouche. Il ne voulait pas empirer la situation avec des paroles négligentes.

Après un moment, les pleurs de la jeune fille s'estompèrent, mais elle ne leva pas son visage de la poitrine de Severus. Elle tremblait.

« Je pensais qu'il me détestait. »

« Pourquoi aurait-il dû vous détester ? » Severus força sa voix à demeurer douce et calme.

« Après que j'ai dormi avec lui, je lui ai dit des choses, des choses cruelles, parce que je pensais qu'il avait couché avec moi juste à cause de l'alcool. Je me suis senti si humiliée. Si dégoûtante. Il était complètement ivre. J'ai vu la surprise sur son visage après… après ça. Je… j'ai pleuré. Je ne voulais pas qu'il couche avec moi juste parce qu'il était ivre. Je voulais qu'il m'aime, mais je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais maintenant, vous dites qu'il m'aimait et je… je me suis comportée comme une idiote avec lui et il… il est mort en pensant qu'il m'avait violée, parce qu'il m'a vue pleurer et ce que je lui ai dit après… » Severus commença à bercer la jeune fille qui recommençait à pleurer.

Des adolescents avec des problèmes typiques d'adolescent, mais ils sont toujours si vulnérables, et dans cette situation, tout devenait une véritable tragédie.

« Je ne me pardonnerai jamais… » murmura-t-elle et Severus soupira.

« Il a dit la même chose, Miss Granger. Mais, vous savez, nous devons apprendre à pardonner - même à nous-mêmes. Harry vous aimait. Harry voulait le meilleur pour vous. Et je ne pense pas qu'Harry serait heureux que vous vous blâmiez pour quelque chose comme ça. Sa mort n'était pas de votre faute, donc le fait que vous n'ayez pas pu régler cette histoire n'est pas non plus de votre faute. »

« Hier, quand j'ai vu qu'il voulait me parler, j'ai refusé. Juste plus tard… je l'ai cherché. Si j'avais été plus rapide… »

« Ne vous blâmez pas. Ce n'est pas votre faute… »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement peur. » Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent.

« Venez, levez-vous. Nous pouvons nous asseoir sur le lit, et vous pouvez tenir sa main. » Il se leva. « Je sais qu'il serait heureux… »

« Je ne sais pas que ce que je devrais faire. » La jeune fille tremblait si violemment que Severus ne pouvait pas la soulever sur le lit.

« Allez. » chuchota-t-il d'un ton encourageant.

Ca prit un peu de temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur le lit d'Harry. Son corps tremblait toujours, mais ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent.

« Il était la personne la plus aimante que j'ai jamais vu. » chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'elle observait le visage d'Harry. Soudain, elle tendit le bras et caressa son visage. « Le plus courageux, le plus grand… »

« Oui, il l'était. » murmura Severus, juste pour montrer à la jeune fille qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Je l'aimais depuis plus d'un an. » dit-elle soudainement en souriant faiblement. « Mais il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec moi… »

« Même les meilleures personnes ont leurs moments de stupidité. »

Ils se sourirent. Mais bientôt, le visage de la jeune fille s'emplit à nouveau d'inquiétude.

« Monsieur, je vous ai dit que je voulais vous parler seul. » Après que Severus ait acquiescé, elle continua. « Parce qu'il y a une chose qui… vous concerne aussi… et je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. »

Un nœud commença à se former dans l'estomac de Severus.

« Oui ? »

« Quand nous… quand j'ai couché avec Harry, nous n'avons utilisé aucun contraceptif… »

Le monde se mit soudainement à tourner autour de Severus.

« Vous voulez dire que… » il n'osa pas terminer.

« Je suis enceinte de l'enfant d'Harry. »

Severus pensa que si le plafond de l'Infirmerie était tombé sur lui, cela aurait été plus facile à encaisser. Soudain, tout devint clair, même si cette clarté n'était pas celle qu'il avait voulue pour lui-même. Tout se mit en place d'un grand tournoiement et les pièces du puzzle formèrent une image – l'image que Quietus et Lily avaient vue à travers tous ces faits perturbateurs… qu'Harry devait faire face au mal pour rester – et même Harry avait soupçonné que son père, Quietus avait eu raison, quand il avait parlé de descendance.

Les mains de Severus se contractèrent. Cette fichue prophétie ! Il voulait se mettre en colère, jurer à voix haute, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune fille – la jeune fille qui attendait l'enfant d'Harry. Puis une pensée s'imposa à lui.

« Allez-vous le garder ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« J'aimerai », murmura-t-elle et elle rougit. « Mais je n'ai pas de famille sur qui m'appuyer et j'ai si peur… »

Severus s'avança soudain et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ecoutez, que vous décidiez de le garder ou pas, je serais là pour vous. Même si vous voulez garder l'enfant, vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien, pas seulement pour la grossesse et la naissance, mais aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de mon aide. Mais je comprendrai si vous décidiez de ne pas avoir un enfant seule », quand elle inspira pour parler, il ajouta, « Vous n'avez pas à décider maintenant. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis là si vous avez besoin d'aide. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Pas à propos de ça. »

Entre-temps, la fille recommença à pleurer.

Severus se leva.

« Je vais dans mes quartiers. Si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez-moi par cheminette, d'accord ? » elle semblait un peu soulagée d'être laissée seule. D'être laissée seule pour son dernier moment avec le père de son enfant. Cette pensée semblait hilarante. Severus trembla. Même s'il détestait cela, la pensée précédente de se suicider n'était tout d'un coup plus possible. Même si Harry était mort, quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, de son aide, de son soutien.

Quand il retourna plus tard à l'Infirmerie, il trouva la jeune fille allongée à coté d'Harry, son visage enfoui dans son épaule, elle s'était endormie d'épuisement. Il était presque six heures. Il devait la réveiller. Après avoir fait apparaître un peu de nourriture et deux tasses de thé fort des cuisines, il la secoua prudemment.

« Miss Granger », l'appela-t-il.

La jeune fille sut presque immédiatement où elle était et pourquoi. Elle se redressa sans protester et accepta l'aide de Severus pour s'asseoir dans la chaise. Ils burent le thé dans un silence confortable.

« Je veux cet enfant, monsieur », dit-elle quand elle reposa la tasse sur la table. « Mais je ne veux pas vous forcer à … »

« Ce n'est pas une histoire de forcer », soupira Severus avant de boire une autre gorgée. « J'aiderai, si on a besoin de moi. Mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez cette décision à la va-vite. »

« J'aurais gardé cet enfant même si Harry avait vécu », répondit-elle à voix basse. « S'il avait voulu… »

Tous deux amenèrent leurs tasses à leurs lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius arriva avec Armena et la petite fille, qui était si choquée qu'elle se tenait juste lâchement au cou de son beau-père. Ils ne parlaient pas, seuls les sanglots hystériques de la fillette brisaient le silence de temps en temps.

Le suivant fut Ronald Weasley supporté par son grand frère. Puis Ares Nott, son visage plein de larmes. Londubat et Parvati Patil étaient arrivés un peu plus tard. Et tous les Weasley. Fletcher. Vector.

Puis Janus Moon, plus secoué que tout le monde. Severus connaissait la raison : pendant qu'il s'était éloigné pour laisser Hermione dire au revoir à Harry, il avait rencontré le Serpentard dans le couloir, pleurant. Sa sœur était morte avant l'attaque des Mangemorts. Elle et deux complices avaient été envoyés pour tuer une famille de Moldus avec trois enfants.

Leah Moon n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Elle avait tué ses camarades, et à la fin elle s'était suicidée. Dans sa robe, les Aurors avaient trouvé une lettre pour sa famille, où elle s'excusait.

'_Je ne peux pas changer de camp'_, Severus avait lu dans la lettre. _'J'ai commis trop de fautes pour être pardonnée en un siècle. Mais je veux quand même vous dire que je vous aime tous, et s'il vous plait, ne pensez pas à moi avec trop de haine.'_

Severus n'avait pas su quoi dire. Il était familier de ce sentiment : il avait été un Mangemort pendant de longues années, après tout.

Tant d'enfants… Harry, Fred, Draco, Miss Moon… et Miss Granger aussi : même si elle était en vie, elle avait de nombreuses cicatrices dans son âme.

Donc c'était la fin.

Fletcher lui avait dit qu'il il y avait eu des festins dans tout le pays, comme quinze ans auparavant, quand ils avaient été libérés de Voldemort la première fois – indifférents au prix de leur liberté. Et maintenant, ils faisaient la fête même si leur sauveur était à l'agonie sur un lit d'hôpital.

Quelques fois, Severus se demandait si le monde sorcier, ou le monde tout entier, était digne d'être sauvé.

Terry Boot, un Serdaigle de sixième année entra dans la pièce avec son père derrière lui. Du Bureau des Déclarations du Ministère. Severus se gela.

Non. C'était trop tôt.

Il posa sa tasse et s'assit sur le lit, à coté d'Harry. Mais le Boot plus âgé ne s'approcha pas.

Puis la Directrice arriva avec Arcus Patil. Puis – à la surprise de Severus, Andrus. Il était venu d'Australie juste pour dire au revoir au neveu qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois.

Ensuite Hagrid entra avec son chien, Crockdur. Quelques moments plus tard arrivèrent ses camarades de Gryffondor, l'autre fille Patil, Padma, et Erica Knight de Serpentard. La pièce commença à sembler bondée.

Severus ne pouvait voir aucune peine feinte, aucun visage emprunté. Les gens dans cette pièce aimaient tous Harry.

Parce que Harry était le meilleur, le plus gentil, le plus aimant. C'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Même lui, Severus Snape avait failli dans sa tentative de ne pas l'aimer : deux fois. Le garçon avait même percé à travers ses murs.

La porte s'ouvrit encore. Le visage de Severus s'effondra.

Cette fois, c'était l'Identificateur qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Une femme jeune à l'apparence effrayante. Quand elle apparut, M. Boot s'avança auprès d'elle. Ils s'approchèrent dans un silence parfait.

Severus déglutit, se tourna et souleva Harry sur ses genoux. Hermione s'approcha et Severus lui fit de la place à coté de lui. Ils fixèrent craintivement les officiels du Ministère.

Ils dirent quelque chose. Severus ne comprit pas, mais ce n'était pas important. Si ça l'était, Minerva lui rappellerait.

L'Identificateur, s'excusant presque, sortit sa baguette.

Severus berça Harry encore plus fort et pria pour que ce soit fini.

Quand elle leva sa baguette, Severus ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait pas que ses larmes trempaient son visage, ses robes, Harry, la couverture. Il ne savait pas qu'il gémissait-

« Harry… »

* * *

Et voilà donc l'avant-dernier chapitre...

Verdict?


	20. Ne pas laisser l'histoire se répéter

**Titre :** Through the Walls

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 20 - Ne pas laisser l'histoire se répéter 

« Sev ! S'il te plaaaaiiiiit ! » la petite fille tapait nerveusement des pieds et jeta un regard suppliant à l'homme et au garçon se tenant derrière elle. « Graaaaand-père, nous allons manquer le train ! » elle poussa un peu son chariot, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tapa impatiemment du pied.

Le garçon leva juste les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas, mais l'homme grand lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Qui, tiens-toi bien ! »

La petite fille resserra ses bras et pinça ses lèvres en une ligne mince. Ses yeux vert émeraude lançaient des éclairs. Ses deux compagnons se penchèrent à nouveau sur une boîte ouverte où un petit rongeur gémissait de ce qui semblait être de la douleur.

« Sa jambe s'est coincée là, regarde. » dit le garçon avec inquiétude alors que l'homme soulevait le petit opossum de sa boîte de voyage. La patte avant gauche de l'animal semblait blessée. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lança un rapide regard autour d'eux et, quand il vit que personne ne les observait, il tira une baguette de sa poche.

« Ferula. » dit-il et quand le bandage apparut sur la jambe du rongeur, il le remit dans sa boîte. « Je vais le prendre avec moi. Sa jambe ira bien avant que le train arrive. »

« Si nous ne manquons pas ce train. » dit la fille d'une voix tranchante et elle eut un sourire méprisant.

« Nous avons plus de vingt minutes d'avance et nous sommes dans la station. Nous ne le manquerons pas. » claqua le garçon en direction de sa sœur. « Arrête d'être une andouille. Si quelque chose était arrivée à Hopper, tu aurais aussi voulu que ce soit soigné. »

La petite fille détourna la tête et ne répondit pas. L'homme alla derrière elle et la saisit par les épaules.

« Sev a raison, tu sais, Qui. »

« Tu le soutiens toujours. » laissa-t-elle échapper, offensée.

« Pas toujours, juste quand il a raison. » La voix de l'homme était sérieuse et la fille ne répondit pas. « Maintenant, allons-y avant de vraiment manquer ce train. »

La mauvaise humeur de la fillette disparut presque immédiatement. L'excitation précédente revint et elle poussa de nouveau son chariot en avant. L'homme lui sourit en retour avec appréciation, regardant le kangourou qui était sur le dos de son T-shirt. _'Je viens d'Australie'_ lut-il. _'Et toi ?'_ Le T-shirt de son autre petit-enfant était d'un bleu foncé, qui était assorti à la couleur de son jean. Les deux enfants avaient des cheveux courts et noirs, mais les yeux du garçon étaient brun chocolat, comme ceux de sa mère.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la barrière entre les plates-formes neuf et dix, ils y trouvèrent un garçon petit et mince, assis sur sa malle et pleurant devant la barrière, bloquant leur chemin.

La fille appelée Qui arrêta son chariot et se dirigea vers le garçon inconnu sans hésitation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle et elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

Le petit garçon leva la tête, ses yeux brillant d'incertitude.

« Je pense que je suis perdu. » chuchota-t-il et il pâlit lorsqu'il repéra le grand homme qui les approchait.

« Où sont tes parents ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant en avant. Le garçon déglutit.

« Je n'ai pas de parents… » dit-il et il essaya de se faire aussi petit que possible.

Le moment suivant, l'autre garçon, appelé Sev, les rejoignit.

« Tu vas à Poudlard aussi ? » demanda-t-il sans entendre les paroles précédentes.

Soudainement, le soulagement remplaça la crainte sur le visage du petit garçon.

« Etes-vous aussi des sorciers ? »

Les trois échangèrent des regards, et sourirent.

« Pourquoi ? Nous n'en avons pas l'air ? » demanda la fille d'un ton joueur.

« Uhm… » le regard du garçon passa de l'un à l'autre. Ils ressemblaient définitivement à des Moldus, portant des jeans et des T-shirts. Bien que ces malles sur leurs chariots… « Sais pas… » murmura-t-il.

« Nous le sommes en effet. » l'homme eut un sourire en coin et, d'une traction subite, releva le garçon. « Mais laisse-nous passer maintenant, ou vous manquerez le train et la Directrice me tuera. Marchons directement vers cette barrière, et nous y serons. »

Une minute plus tard, ils se tenaient sur une plate-forme pleine de monde, de malles, de chariots, et de différentes sortes d'animaux. La grande locomotive à vapeur du Poudlard Express fumait déjà alors que la température montait. L'homme conduisit les enfants vers la fin du train, voulant apparemment éviter l'attention.

Il n'était pas chanceux. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent et que l'homme commença à monter les malles des chariots sur le train, une voix soudaine surgit de derrière eux.

« Snape ? Est-ce vous ? »

L'homme ne réagit pas mais, après avoir poussé la malle du petit garçon dans le wagon, il se retourna.

« M. Diggory. » dit-il poliment en lui tendant la main. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Vos petits-enfants, je suppose. » L'homme appelé Diggory regarda les trois enfants. Severus sourit.

« Pas tout à fait, juste les deux avec les cheveux noirs. Severus, Quirke, venez-là. » il leur fit signe d'approcher. « Cet homme est Amos Diggory. » La fille sourit timidement tandis que le garçon serrait la main à l'homme plus âgé.

« Vous étiez le Ministre de la Magie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda sérieusement le garçon.

« C'était il y a plus de huit ans, jeune homme. » sourit-il d'un ton jovial. « Et Severus, laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille, Judith… »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer… »

« Cet homme sera ton professeur de Potions si je ne me trompe pas… »

Severus secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Minerva voulait le garder secret jusqu'au festin de début d'année. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas effrayer les parents… »

« Allons, Severus, pourquoi une telle information aurait-elle effrayé quelqu'un ? »

Le sourire en coin de Severus s'élargit.

« N'oubliez pas que je suis celui qui a enseigné aux parents de cette génération… »

Diggory fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et mit la malle de sa fille sur le wagon.

« Allez, file maintenant… »

Severus déposa un baiser sur le front de Quirke, mais le jeune Severus était trop sérieux et trop timide pour des actions affectueuses comme celle-ci et il fit un signe de la tête à la place.

« A plus tard alors. » dit-il et il monta dans le train.

« A plus tard. »

Les garçons aidèrent les filles à mettre leurs malles dans un compartiment vide, et finalement, les quatre enfants s'assirent alors que le train quittait la gare.

« Donc votre père… » commença Judith, mais Severus la coupa.

« Oh, la ferme. Et la réponse à ta question est : oui. »

La fille rougit, mais elle ne continua pas à questionner ses compagnons.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Qui se pencha vers le petit garçon dans le coin.

« Je suis… Thomas Warren, mais appelez-moi Tom. » dit-il timidement. « Et vous ? »

« Quirke Snape. Et c'est mon frère, Severus Snape. »

« J'aurais pu le dire moi-même. » murmura sombrement le garçon. « Mais merci. » Il se tourna vers Tom. « Tu ne viens pas d'une famille sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu… » il mordit sa lèvre nerveusement, « On m'a dit que mes parents étaient des sorciers, mais je ne les connais pas. Ils sont morts quand j'étais bébé et j'ai été envoyé dans un orphelinat. »

Les trois enfants le regardèrent avec horreur.

« Tu as vécu dans un orphelinat ? » demanda Judith. « Mais c'est… »

« Il ne me reste aucune famille. L'homme qui est venu me chercher, un homme grand et brun, appelé Fletcher, m'a dit que tous les membres de ma famille sont morts dans la même guerre que mes parents… »

Severus acquiesça, comprenant.

« Beaucoup de gens sont morts dans cette guerre… »

Tom le regarda.

« Tu l'as appris ? »

Quirke ricana et son frère lui lança un regard acide.

« Non, il a juste lu tous les livres qu'il a trouvé dans la maison… »

« Le ferme, Qui… »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a volé les livres d'histoire de maman pour les lire et la harceler pour parler de ces choses ? »

Judith parla :

« C'est vrai que votre mère va être le professeur d'Histoire ? »

Qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, ouais… Et Grand-père sera le professeur de Potions et nous serons condamnés… »

« Qui ! » hurla Severus avec colère.

« Quoi ? » elle tourbillonna vers son frère. « Tu seras peut-être réparti à Serdaigle, mais j'espère que le Chapeau me mettra à Gryffondor et c'est tout. » Elle sourit à Tom, qui la regardait avec surprise.

« Le Chapeau ? »

Severus se décida finalement à sortir un livre de sa malle et ne prêta plus attention à la conversation autour de lui.

Avant que la sorcière avec le chariot aux friandises arrive, les deux filles étaient en train de raconter des histoires sur Poudlard à un Tom aux yeux écarquillés, qui osait à peine respirer à cause de la crainte mêlée de respect qui l'assaillait. Même Severus laissa son livre pour quelques bonbons, et il acheta avec précaution des sucreries pour trois personnes, en mettant le tiers devant Tom.

« Je ne peux pas accepter. » déglutit le petit garçon. Severus haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas mon argent, mais celui de mes parents. Et ce n'est pas grave de toute façon. » et il clôtura la discussion en s'enterrant de nouveau dans son livre.

« Il fait toujours ça ? » demanda Judith en chuchotant.

« Ouais. » répondit Qui. « Il se comporte toujours comme s'il était mon frère aîné, même si nous sommes jumeaux. »

« Et pourquoi portez-vous des vêtements Moldus ? »

Qui haussa les épaules.

« Nous portons presque toujours des vêtements Moldus. Nous sommes allés à l'école primaire Moldue. Ca aurait été un peu bizarre si nous avions porté des robes et des chapeaux… »

« Ecole Moldue ? » Les yeux de Judith s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. « Mais vous êtes des Snape et les sang-purs… »

« Ne commence pas avec ces conneries. » elle fronça les sourcils. « De un, maman est née-moldue et de deux, elle ne voulait pas que nous ayons un professeur particulier. Elle dit que nous devions être avec d'autres enfants. Je pense qu'elle avait raison, mais ils ont eu énormément de disputes avec Grand-père à ce sujet. »

La voix de Tom interrompit les deux filles.

« Judith, tu n'es jamais allée à l'école avant ? »

« Non. » elle secoua la tête. « J'ai eu quelques professeurs privés et ils… »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Deux garçons se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, tous deux plus âgés que les quatre première année. L'un d'eux était un garçon gros et lourdaud avec des cheveux hérissés, mâchant lentement quelque chose, et Qui trouvait qu'il ne semblait pas très intelligent. L'autre garçon était grand et avait un air confiant dégoûtant. Tous deux portaient l'insigne de Serpentard sur leur poitrine. Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour du compartiment.

« Alors, voici ces Snape dont tout le monde parle. » il lança un court regard à Judith, « et la fille de l'ancien Ministre. Mais qui es-tu ? »

Tom fut effrayé alors que le garçon plus grand le dominait.

« Je suis… Je suis Tom Warren… »

Le choc était clair sur le visage du garçon confiant.

« Tom Warren-Avery, tu veux dire, non ? » il se rapprocha et, d'un doigt sous le menton de Tom, il leva sa tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

Severus baissa son livre, mais sa sœur sauta sur ses pieds.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Le grand garçon fit un pas dans le compartiment, bloquant le chemin de Qui vers le petit garçon dans le coin.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » murmura-t-il en mâchant toujours quelque chose.

« Je suis Rabastan Macnair, Tom, et il est mon ami, Fidelus Goyle. » dit le grand garçon en désignant son camarade lourdaud, et il tendit sa main. Tom libéra sa tête et serra les dents.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » murmura-t-il avec crainte.

« Tu seras un membre de notre maison, petit. Ne sois pas si timide. Nous sommes du même côté… »

Tom trembla et essaya de s'éloigner de lui.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Oh, alors je vais te le dire. Ton père… »

« _Silencio !_ » Le sort fit taire le Serpentard, qui se tourna brusquement. Severus se tenait là, sa baguette levée. « Tu ne lui diras rien. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard, si tu ne veux pas te battre en duel avec moi. Et je te préviens : mon grand-père, qui m'a appris à me battre en duel, était bien meilleur que ton père. Maintenant pars, et laisse Tom tranquille. » Le moment suivant, les deux Serpentards se trouvaient en dehors du compartiment.

Qui regarda son frère horrifiée.

« Grand-père va te tuer… »

Severus remis sa baguette dans sa poche et se rassit.

« Pas si tu peux garder ta grande bouche fermée. »

Qui mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fit un pas en avant.

« Je… » mais elle s'arrêta soudainement. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire sur leurs pères et Grand-père ? »

« Rien. » dit Severus et il releva son livre.

« NON ! » Qui saisit son livre et força son frère à la regarder. « Ce n'est pas juste que tu saches et pas nous… »

« Tu devrais lire plus. » il releva de nouveau le livre, mais cette fois, la voix suppliante de Tom l'arrêta.

« Je ne sais rien de mes parents, Severus… »

Severus soupira, vaincu, et ferma son livre.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas quelque chose de joyeux. C'est à propos de la guerre dans laquelle ta famille a péri. »

Qui, entendant le mot 'péri', leva les yeux au ciel. Tom, au contraire, ne sembla pas remarquer le comportement et le mot adultes.

« Je m'en moque. Je le saurai tôt ou tard et je voudrais que tu me le dises… »

« S'il te plait, Sev. » la voix de sa sœur se joignit à celle de Tom, et même Judith le regarda avec attente. Severus abandonna.

« Très bien, mais juste quelques mots, parce que nous devrons mettre nos robes d'école après ça. » il attendit les signes d'assentiment, puis continua. « Dans cette guerre où ta famille est morte, Tom, ton père, ta mère et les autres membres de ta famille étaient du même côté que les Macnair ou les Goyle, les familles de ces deux garçons. » il inclina la tête vers le couloir, « et c'était le côté opposé à notre famille ou même à la famille de Judith. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu dois appartenir à la compagnie de ces brutes. Les parents de grand-père étaient de ce côté aussi, et il s'est battu contre eux. La guerre est toujours comme ça. Tu dois prendre ta propre décision. » il regarda Tom fixement. Tom déglutit difficilement et regarda le sol.

« Ca signifie qu'ils étaient mauvais ? »

Un froncement des sourcils traversa le visage de Severus.

« Je ne sais pas, Tom. » dit-il finalement. « Ils suivaient un homme mauvais, et ça les a probablement affectés, mais je ne les ai jamais connus personnellement. »

Tom acquiesça.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » Un grand garçon avec le nez tordu, les yeux bleus lumineux et les cheveux auburn s'arrêta devant le compartiment et les scruta. « Quelqu'un m'a dit que vous vous étiez battu. Est-ce vrai ? »

Severus se leva.

« C'était juste moi. Et ce n'était pas un combat, je les ai juste aidés à sortir. Ils harcelaient un de mes compagnons. » il fit un pas en avant et tendit la main. « Severus Snape. »

Le garçon sourit.

« Snape, hein ? » il leva un peu son menton et rit. « Au moins, je ne serai pas le seul avec un nom de famille historiquement trop célèbre. » il prit la main de Severus. « Ares… Ares Hurricus Dumbledore. »

« Wow » cria Qui. « Tu es le petit-fils d'Albus Dumbledore ? »

Le garçon auburn secoua la tête.

« Oh, non. Je ne suis pas aussi chanceux. Mon fou de grand-père est Aberforth. Albus Dumbledore a eu cinq filles, pas de fils pour porter son nom… Et vous ? » il regarda les autres.

« Ma sœur, Quirke, et voici Judith Diggory et Tom Warren. »

« Vous serez tous en première année ? » Ils acquiescèrent. « Bienvenue alors. Et essayez d'être à Gryffondor : c'est aussi ma maison. Je suis en cinquième année et préfet. Maintenant, enfilez vos robes ! Nous arrivons bientôt ! »

* * *

Severus fut soulagé quand la réunion du personnel se termina. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces réunions, bien qu'il doive avouer qu'avec les remarques calmes et spirituelles d'Hermione chuchotées dans son oreille, tout était beaucoup plus supportable. 

L'équipe n'avait pas vraiment changé. La Directrice était toujours Minerva, le Directeur de Gryffondor était Fletcher, la Directrice de Poufsouffle était Chourave et la Directrice de Serpentard était encore Vector. Sinistra, Trelawney et Hagrid étaient encore à leur poste, ainsi que Rusard, Poppy, Vilma (Madame Pince) et Madame Bibine. Oh, et il y avait lui, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment : il avait été absent pendant onze ans, donc il était maintenant comme un nouveau membre du personnel.

Les nouveaux membres étaient : Hermione en tant que professeur d'Histoire, McDougal, le professeur de Sortilèges et Directeur de la maison de Serdaigle (bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment nouveau : il enseignait dans l'école depuis dix ans) et le professeur de Défense, Erica Knight.

« N'es-tu pas effrayée par ce poste ? » Severus entendit Hermione demander après la réunion.

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? » demanda-t-elle en riant légèrement. « Je l'enseigne depuis quatre ans – apparemment, être de la famille d'Harold Winston Potter aide beaucoup contre cette stupide malédiction. » elle se tourna vers Severus. « Savez-vous pourquoi George a décidé de quitter Poudlard ? C'est arrivé si rapidement… »

Severus sourit.

« Il s'est marié cet été et son épouse est enceinte. Il voulait être avec sa famille. »

Erica acquiesça.

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? »

« Je voulais aussi être avec ma famille. »

Erica rit.

« Alors, c'est vrai que cette année, nous allons devoir supporter quatre Snape ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Quatre ? »

« Vous, Hermione et les deux enfants. »

« Oh, Hermione… » Severus eut un sourire en coin. « Oui, si vous pensez à elle comme à un Snape, oui. »

« C'est dommage que ces étudiants ne se rappellent pas de vous et de votre réputation, Severus. Ca diminuera l'impact de l'annonce de Minerva. De nos jours, le nom de Snape est considéré beaucoup plus positivement. »

Severus grogna et se leva.

« Allons dans la Grande Salle. Les petits monstres arriveront bientôt. »

« Excité, je vois… »

Severus mit sa cape vert bouteille et ses pensées s'égarèrent. Ces dernières années, il n'avait presque pas porté de robes. Ils avaient vécu dans un environnement Moldu, et Hermione avait été stricte. Donc, il s'était rapidement habitué aux vêtements Moldus, principalement des jeans, des T-shirts et des pulls. Il n'avait presque jamais dû porter de manteau : la région d'Australie où ils avaient vécu était plutôt chaude, même pendant l'hiver.

Pendant les premiers mois, Severus avait détesté les vêtements Moldus, mais il avait approuvé Hermione (la plupart du temps intérieurement) sur le fait que les enfants seraient mieux élevés dans un environnement normal, plutôt que dans la communauté sorcière, où la renommée de leur père les aurait distingués et gâtés.

Donc maintenant, dans ses robes, Severus se sentait plus qu'un peu inconfortable.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, il fut soudainement frappé de plein fouet par combien Poudlard lui avait manqué. Poudlard en temps de paix. La Grande Salle admirablement illuminée, les centaines de torches vacillantes, le plafond enchanté, le bruit de ces enfants énervants, bon Dieu, combien ça lui avait manqué ! Mais il était de nouveau là, cette fois attendant que _ses_ petits-enfants pénètrent par l'entrée latérale et soient répartis (bien qu'il n'ait aucune illusion sur le résultat : Severus serait à Serdaigle et Quirke à Gryffondor, quoique Severus ait aussi assez de courage et de loyauté pour être réparti à Gryffondor) et c'était étrange… Mais il avait l'impression qu'il était finalement arrivé chez lui.

Il s'assit entre Minerva et Hermione (en tant que nouveau Directeur Adjoint, c'était sa place), et il ne put réprimer un sourire quand Minerva se pencha vers lui-

« Mon dieu, Severus, avec ces cheveux courts et cette cape verte, tu vas briser les cœurs des tes étudiantes. Et peut-être pas seulement de tes étudiantes. »

« C'était l'idée d'Hermione, blâme-la. » chuchota-t-il en retour.

« Je ne la blâmerai certainement pas. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois ici, Severus, que vous ayez finalement décidé de revenir en Angleterre… »

« Nous n'avons pas l'intention de repartir, tu sais. Nos métiers nous attachent ici… »

Un léger bruit prévint la Directrice, qui regardait son collègue.

« Allez, va accueillir les première année. Ils sont arrivés. »

Ils arrivaient, en effet. Dix d'entre eux étaient complètement trempés (ce qui voulait dire qu'au moins deux bateaux s'étaient renversés dans le lac), mais tous semblaient un peu intimidés, à l'exception de Severus, qui était aussi calme et tranquille qu'il l'était presque toujours.

« Les première année, professeur Snape. » le demi-géant se tenait à côté du groupe intimidé, sa main sur l'épaule de Quirke.

« Merci, Hagrid. » dit-il sérieusement, mais quand il aperçut Quirke lui faisant de grands signes de la main avec enthousiasme, il ne put retenir un petit sourire. « Suivez-moi. » il tourna les talons vers la petite pièce où les première année attendaient la répartition.

Leur tension augmenta, et tout le monde le regarda avec attente.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. » dit Severus quand ils furent tous entrés. Il dit quelques mots sur les maisons et la répartition, mais à la fin, il ajouta. « Chaque maison a ses mérites et ses faiblesses. Et chaque maison a produit des sorciers lumineux et des sorciers sombres. Ce n'est pas la maison qui est importante, mais votre décision de comment vivre votre vie. » Severus remarqua que le petit garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré à la gare le regardait fixement. « Ne laissez pas des paroles stupides et des préjugés vous égarer. Quelle que soit la maison où vous serez réparti, ça ne garantira rien. La répartition est juste là pour vous aider à vous trouver. » Le bourdonnement de centaines de voix de l'autre côté de la porte de droite disparut lentement. C'était le moment.

La répartition était une cérémonie très longue cette année : il y avait énormément de première année. L'explication était simple : cette année était la onzième après la chute de Voldemort. Combien de ces enfants avaient été conçus ce jour fatidique d'avril, il y a onze ans ?

Et les années à venir seraient beaucoup plus nombreuses. Remus et Armena Black, les enfants de Sirius et d'Armena Black, Natalia, Alfred et Alex Weasley, les enfants de Bill Weasley, Archibald Weasley, le fils de Percy Weasley, Christian Diggory, le plus jeune fils de Diggory, et la génération encore plus jeune : Helen Moon, la fille de Janus, Violet et Andrew Kirkpatrick, les enfants de Pansy Parkinson et d'Andrew Kirkpatrick, Bill, Steven et Lilian Weasley, les enfants de Ron et de Padma Weasley, Clara Londubat, la fille de Neville et de Parvati Londubat, Terry Boot, un autre, le quatrième dans la lignée, et tant d'autres…

En attendant, Severus essayait de mémoriser autant de noms que possible. En une semaine, il rencontrerait une école entière d'étudiants, de noms et de visages… Ce ne serait pas facile.

Judith Diggory fut répartie à Poufsouffle.

Severus regarda la table de Serpentard. C'était si étrange… il ne les connaissait même pas, et une fois, il y a bien longtemps, il avait été le Directeur de cette Maison… Et maintenant, il attendait que ses deux petits-enfants soient répartis – certain qu'aucun d'eux ne serait dans cette maison.

« Snape, Quirke Meredith ! » il lut le nom suivant et sourit à la fillette nerveuse. Elle était tellement anxieuse qu'elle oublia de ricaner à son deuxième prénom. Elle n'aimait pas le nom de Meredith, mais Hermione voulait lui donner le nom de sa mère, et Severus avait trouvé bien que les deux enfants aient aussi des noms moldus.

Les chuchotements éclatèrent dans la Salle.

« Snape ? Il a dit Snape ? »

« Est-ce que c'est _cette_ famille Snape ? La célèbre ? »

« Idiot, il n'y a PAS d'autre famille Snape… »

« Oh, mon Dieu. » dit quelqu'un. « On ne peut rien lire sur eux dans les journaux ! Rien du tout ! »

Ca avait été le but de leur déménagement en Australie, pensa Severus, satisfait.

« Gryffondor ! » cria finalement le chapeau et la table de Gryffondor éclata. Pendant un instant, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. S'ils avaient su… Il sourit d'un air moqueur. Son frère, Quietus, aurait été un Gryffondor s'il avait voulait déranger leurs parents…

Qui sauta du tabouret et posa le chapeau dans les mains de Severus.

« Merci grand-père. » dit-elle avant de se tourner et de partir comme un ouragan. Severus ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Combien de fois avait-il dit à la fillette qu'à l'école, son nom était professeur Snape ou monsieur, mais certainement pas 'grand-père'. Il inspira profondément et continua la liste.

« Snape, Severus Winston ! » Le nom du vieux Potter.

Les chuchotements et les murmures, encore. Le jeune Severus resta calme pendant tout le processus.

« Serdaigle ! » hurla le chapeau et, cette fois, les cris de joie étaient beaucoup plus forts que ceux des Gryffondors.

« OUI ! » cria un garçon dodu à la table de Serdaigle.

La table de Serpentard s'assombrit dans un silence glacial.

La répartition continua.

Et finalement,

« Warren-Avery, Thomas ! » La voix de Severus hésita presque lorsqu'il lut le nom. Impossible. Avery, le fils du bâtard était vivant et allait à Poudlard en même temps que ses petits-enfants. Son visage s'obscurcit.

Le petit garçon se tenait devant lui. Le fils d'Avery.

Mais c'était juste un garçon. Et il ne pouvait pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Une fois, il y a longtemps, il avait jugé un garçon par son père - et ça avait été l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie.

Tom. Le garçon se nommait Tom, très probablement d'après le monstre reptilien.

Mais il était aussi un orphelin. Il n'était pas l'enfant arrogant et de sang-pur qu'il aurait put devenir si ses parents avaient survécu. Il était juste un enfant effrayé, l'attendant, attendant le chapeau pour le répartir.

Severus soupira finalement et lui tendit le chapeau.

Le garçon s'assit sur le tabouret. Du coin des yeux, il vit le visage pâle d'Hermione.

« Gryffondor ! » cria le chapeau, et Severus entendit le hurlement de Qui :

« Ici, Tom ! »

Et la répartition fut finie.

Quand Severus revint de la pièce où il devait placer le chapeau et le tabouret et qu'il s'installa à sa place à côté de Minerva, elle se leva.

« Juste quelques mots. La Forêt sur le sol de l'école est interdite à _tous_ les élèves. » elle regarda de façon tranchante la table de Gryffondor, où un garçon aux cheveux auburn lui sourit largement et acquiesça. « Aucune exception. La magie ne peut pas être utilisée entre les classes dans les couloirs, les bonbons magiques et les jeux inclus. Et finalement, je voudrais présenter deux nouveaux professeurs : le professeur Hermione Snape, qui sera le professeur d'Histoire, puisque M. Binns a décidé de démissionner… » Hermione inclina la tête alors que d'énormes cris de joie retentissaient dans la salle. Apparemment, le vieux fantôme n'avait pas été plus populaire que dans le temps de Severus. « Elle a été professeur d'Histoire à l'Académie Magique de Hopsands en Australie pendant six ans. Et, comme vous le voyez, le professeur Weasley n'est pas ici. Il s'est marié cet été et a changé de métier. Notre nouveau et ancien professeur de Potions est le professeur Severus Snape, qui a précédemment été professeur de Potions à Poudlard pendant dix-sept ans, et le Conseil d'Administration l'a élu comme nouveau Directeur Adjoint de l'école, après que le professeur Vector ait décidé de démissionner de ce poste. »

Des applaudissements polis, pas aussi joyeux que pour Hermione, mais c'était compréhensible : George avait été populaire. Severus inclina la tête et lança des regards noirs.

Hermione et lui scrutèrent les quatre tables devant eux, alors que les enfants étaient occupés avec le dîner soudainement apparu.

« Je suis si heureuse, Severus. » chuchota Hermione dans son oreille. « Mais, tu sais, je n'aurais pas été moins heureuse si l'un d'eux avait été réparti à Serpentard… »

« Je sais. » répondit-il. « Et je suis plutôt soulagé que cet… l'enfant d'Avery n'ai pas fini dans mon ancienne maison. Il sera mieux à Gryffondor. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit. Le nom d'Avery était un tabou dans leur maison à cause de raisons évidentes. Mais finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

« Quirke l'apprécie apparemment. » Ils regardèrent les deux première année. Ses yeux aperçurent soudainement un grand garçon assis près d'eux. « Regarde là, Severus! Tu ne trouves pas ce garçon, ce grand… deux sièges à droite de Quirke… n'est-il pas familier ? »

Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta presque lorsqu'il vit le garçon. Un doux contact sur son bras lui montra que Minerva voulait dire quelque chose.

« Oui, Minerva ? » dit-il, mais il ne put pas détacher ses yeux du grand garçon.

« C'est le petit-fils d'Aberforth, Severus. »

« Il ressemble à Albus. » murmura Severus.

« Je sais. Mais il n'est pas lui. Peut-être plus tard… » elle se pencha plus près de lui. « En ce moment, il est plus comme les jumeaux Weasley dans leurs meilleurs jours à Poudlard. C'était le favori de George d'ailleurs. »

« Ca ressemble à Aberforth. » Severus ricana alors qu'il pensait au vieil homme idiot.

« Ne penses pas cela. » répondit Minerva. « Il est beaucoup plus sérieux et il est notre meilleur étudiant… »

« Tu peux employer le passé, Minerva. » l'interrompit Severus. « N'oublie pas, le jeune Severus Snape est arrivé, et je te jure qu'il est aussi doué que l'était Quietus. »

« Son animal de compagnie est Fumseck cependant. » dit soudainement la Directrice. « Albus le lui a laissé. Donc… »

« Donc, dans cent trente ans, nous aurons un autre Albus… Quel est son nom ? »

« Ares. »

« Donc, il n'est pas Albus. » La voix de Severus semblait résignée.

« Il te manque toujours ? » la femme le regarda, inquiète.

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Souvent, je n'avais simplement pas assez de temps pour que quelqu'un me manque… La vie est devenue troublée plus de fois que je l'aurais attendu… »

« J'ai entendu parler de ta toute nouvelle potion… »

« Ce n'est pas si nouveau, et je ne l'ai pas créée seul, comme je suis sûr que tu le sais. »

« La population loup-garou du pays t'est extrêmement reconnaissante. »

« Je suis bien plus fier de ma Potion Développée de Sommeil Sans Rêve. »

« J'ai en entendu parler. Poppy n'arrête pas de te bénir. Et si j'ai bien entendu, avec tes nouvelles inventions, vous êtes devenus plutôt riche… »

« Allons, Minerva ! Puisque les Potter ont légué leurs possessions à Harry, nous étions assez riches pour acheter Poudlard si nous le voulions… »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors, Severus ? » cette fois, le visage de sa collègue était sérieux.

« Parce que j'ai réalisé que j'aimais enseigner. Et maintenant que je n'ai plus d'aide dans mes expériences, j'ai trouvé inutile de rester seul en Australie. »

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois ici. Tu m'as manqué, Severus. Et tu as manqué à ta maison aussi… »

« Je ne suis pas le Directeur de Serpentard… »

« Vector serait heureux de te rendre tes responsabilités… »

« J'y penserai, Minerva. »

« Merci. Et si tu as le temps, s'il te plait, viens dans mes quartiers pour le thé. Ce serait bien de parler à un vieil ami. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Leurs nouveaux quartiers étaient au deuxième étage. Ils étaient grands, avec deux chambres, deux salles de bains, un salon et une kitchenette. Hermione, qui était déjà resté à l'école pendant deux semaines, l'avait bien meublé et organisé, alors que Severus était resté au Manoir Snape avec les enfants.

« Tes ingrédients et les autres affaires sont dans des boîtes dans ton ancien bureau. Je ne voulais pas les déballer sans toi. »

« C'est bon. Je veux le faire moi-même de toute façon. »

« Je vais faire du thé. » dit Hermione. « Si je ne me trompe pas, nous aurons quelques visiteurs dans dix minutes… »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Tu te trompais. Ce n'était pas dix, mais une. » Severus sourit à Hermione et se tourna en ricanant vers les jumeaux. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je suis venu pour Pommy, et Qui a décidé de m'accompagner. » Qui acquiesça, mais aucun d'eux n'alla chercher le petit opossum. Il s'assirent sur le canapé à côté de Severus et attrapèrent une tasse de thé. Hermione s'assis sur le fauteuil en face d'eux et sourit. Ils regardaient avec attente l'horloge sur le mur, l'horloge de famille avec plusieurs aiguilles.

Cinq aiguilles, exactement.

Quatre d'entre elles étaient pointées sur le mot 'MAISON'.

La cinquième était pointée sur 'AU TRAVAIL', mais pas pour très longtemps. Bientôt, elle se déplaça sur 'EN CHEMIN', la cheminée ronfla et une grande silhouette trébucha en sortant de l'âtre.

« PAPA ! » hurla Quirke en sautant au cou de la silhouette. « Le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Gryffondor comme toi et maman ! »

Harry la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs ! »

« Papaaaa. » Qui ignora l'agacement d'Harry. « Et Sev est à Serdaigle ! »

« Descends de mon cou, Qui. Si je me souviens bien, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour nous retrouver le week-end… »

« C'est bon, Harry. Ils voulaient juste t'annoncer les bonnes nouvelles. » dit Hermione avec douceur.

« Et la jambe de Pommy s'est cassée et grand-père l'a soignée et nous sommes venus le chercher… »

« Et je les raccompagnerai à leurs dortoirs. » ajouta calmement Hermione.

Harry embrassa le front de sa fille et la posa par terre.

« Félicitations. » dit-il finalement. Il se tourna vers son fils, et le pris aussi dans une courte étreinte. « Je suis fier de toi, fils. »

« Merci, papa. »

Severus regarda Sev, et vit l'amour et l'admiration que le garçon ressentait pour son père. Ils étaient très proches : Harry et Sev, tandis que Qui le choisissait généralement lui, Severus, pour les sujets dont elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec sa mère.

« Allez à vos dortoirs maintenant. C'est le premier jour, et vous devez rencontrer vos camarades de classe… On se voit samedi. Ares et Ron seront là pour vous accueillir en Angleterre. » il frissonna en pensant aux trois enfants de Ron, mais au moins, Ares n'en avait pas. Son ami ne voulait toujours pas se fixer. Ron, à la surprise de tout le monde, s'était marié avec Padma Patil peu de temps après la remise des diplômes. Son ami roux était rapidement devenu le beau-frère de Neville.

Tous les Weasley étaient déjà mariés avec des enfants. C'était juste une question de temps avant que Poudlard soit inondé par une nouvelle génération de Weasley. La première viendrait l'année prochaine : la fille aînée de Bill.

Harry se dirigea vers Hermione et embrassa son cou. « Je serais dans le bureau de Severus, amour. Je l'aiderai à déballer. »

« Je ne pense pas que je t'attendrai, Harry. Les cours de demain, tu sais… »

« Pas de problème. »

Quand Hermione partit avec les enfants et l'opossum de Sev, il s'effondra à côté de Severus.

« Salut, papa. » grogna-t-il.

« Dur travail… ? »

« Non. » bailla Harry. « Trop de nouveaux visages. La seule que je connaissais était Cassia. Oh, et Neville, qui travaille dans la serre et le laboratoire de potion de l'hôpital. » Ils sourirent en se rappelant une vieille conversation au sujet des laboratoires de potions et des Londubat. « Les autres Guérisseurs et infirmières étaient complètement inconnus. Oh, et ils passaient la plupart du temps à me regarder fixement. Je pense que je me suis habitué à être un être humain normal en Australie. Cette attention… L'Homme-Qui-A-Tué-Vous-Savez-Qui… Je n'ai pas entendu que cette stupidité depuis des années… » il massa son cou d'un air fatigué.

Severus regarda la peau exposée du cou d'Harry et repéra les lignes blanches des cicatrices clairement visibles.

« Tu as oublié de mettre un glamourie. » dit-il doucement.

« Non. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Ils apprendront à leur propos tôt ou tard. Et je n'ai rien à cacher. »

Les cicatrices rappelèrent à Severus une autre chose qu'il voulait dire à Harry.

« Le fils d'Avery est ici, à Poudlard. »

Un léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage d'Harry, mais il disparut rapidement.

« Le pauvre. Il a grandi dans un orphelinat, je suppose ? »

Severus acquiesça.

« Le chapeau l'a placé à Gryffondor. »

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent pensifs. Il prit un moment avant de parler.

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Je ne voudrais pas que l'histoire se répète. »

Severus se leva et s'étira.

« Allons à mon bureau. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas déballé mes affaires. »

« Oh. » la tête d'Harry se releva brusquement. « As-tu la Potion de Mémoire avec toi ? »

« Juste les ingrédients. Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais essayer de préparer l'antidote et de le modifier pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour les amnésies sérieuses. Si nous ajoutons quelques ailes de chauve-souris et des piquants de porc-épic… »

L'enthousiasme d'Harry contamina apparemment l'humeur de Severus, car il inclina la tête avec excitation.

« Essayons ça ! »

Plus tard, après avoir commencé à préparer la Potion de Mémoire, ils continuèrent leur conversation précédente.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir accepté ce poste de Guérisseur. » dit Harry en remuant deux fois la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Je pense que tes expériences avec la mémoire et la guérison d'âme sont exceptionnelles. » dit Severus en saupoudrant un peu d'asphodèle sec.

« Cassia a dit la même chose. » il jeta un charme de chauffage sur les prochains ingrédients avant de les ajouter. « Bien que ce soit toujours un miracle pour moi que tu ais regagné tes souvenirs. Tu es le seul que je connaisse. Mes expériences et les experts disent que ce n'est pas possible… »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Je les ai regagnés. » Tous deux rirent. « Et si tu veux savoir, ça semble toujours un miracle pour moi que tu ais survécu au Baiser du Détraqueur. Tu es le seul que je connaisse. »

Harry pris l'asphodèle en poudre à Severus et l'introduisit lentement dans la préparation.

« Penses-tu toujours que c'était à cause du serment de Malfoy ? »

« Que puis-je penser d'autre ? » La voix de Severus était légèrement irritée.

« Ton amour et celui d'Hermione par exemple. » dit doucement Harry. « Je me rappelle d'être dans le néant et d'avoir senti que, quelque part, vous m'attendiez… »

Severus ne put pas répondre. Il s'assit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains ; il se rappela.

FLASH BACK

Après que le sort de l'Identificateur ait résonné dans la pièce silencieuse, le corps d'Harry devint mou dans ses bras. Severus refusa de lever les yeux, il baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Harry.

Des bruits de pas silencieux commencèrent à l'entourer, et des mots murmurés de conversations à voix basses pouvaient être entendus. Le poids sur son coté gauche devint même plus important lorsque la jeune fille s'effondra presque sur lui.

« Harry… » murmura Hermione entre ses larmes. « Ne pars pas, s'il te plait… »

Severus déplaça le corps d'Harry pour le poser sur le lit, en sentant le besoin de réconfort de la jeune fille. Mais juste lorsqu'il commença à se tourner avec sa charge, une petite toux et un grognement de douleur l'arrêtèrent.

« Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plait », la voix était sèche et éraillée. « Ca fait mal. »

Severus était si choqué que ses bras soudainement trop faibles lâchèrent Harry, qui tomba brutalement au sol.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce s'arrêtèrent, choquées, et se tournèrent vers eux.

Harry lâcha un autre grognement douloureux.

« Harry ! » cria Hermione et, le moment suivant, elle était à genoux à coté de lui. Mais Severus fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il prit le garçon conscient dans ses bras et le posa sur le lit.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« C'est fini », murmura Harry.

« Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Severus, craintif.

« Le froid. Le néant. Je suis mort ? »

« Non », la voix de Sirius vint du bout du lit. Lorsque Severus regarda dans sa direction, il put voir que tout le monde était autour d'eux. « Tu es à l'Infirmerie à Poudlard. »

« Sirius ? » Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais les ferma rapidement. « Il y a trop de lumière… »

« Comment te sens-tu ? » la voix de Madame Pomfresh avait perdu son habituel coté consciencieux.

« Mes cicatrices… brûlent », murmura Harry et il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, mais cette fois il fut plus prudent et ne les ouvrit pas en grand. « Et… j'ai soif… »

« Bien sûr », Madame Pomfresh retrouva soudain son autorité en regardant autour d'elle. « Puisqu'il est en vie, vous pourrez le voir plus tard. Alors, dehors ! »

Severus n'avait jamais compris comment l'infirmière était si efficace, mais cinq minutes plus tard il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes dans la pièce : Severus, Hermione, Sirius, Armena et Anne. Poppy était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le regard-qui-tue de Severus la força à rester silencieuse.

Harry lutta pour s'asseoir, et Severus l'aida. Les premiers moments furent à briser le cœur. Harry les regarda avec un peu de confusion dans les yeux.

« Je pensais que je ne vous reverrai jamais. Je devrais être mort », soudain, sa voix s'arrêta et il se tourna vers Severus. « Il… il est mort… ? » murmura-t-il, la peur transperçant dans sa voix.

« Oui. Absolument. Il ne reviendra plus », dit fermement Severus en l'étreignant. La tension d'Harry diminua.

« Oh… » mais à ce moment, il vit Hermione par-dessus l'épaule de Severus. Le changement fut abrupt : tout le sang quitta son visage et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. « Hermione ? »

Ce fut à ce moment que Severus décida de les laisser seuls : il entraîna les autres dans le couloir et ferma la porte de l'Infirmerie. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Severus se tourna vers Sirius pour expliquer sa décision, mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Black, il sut que Black avait su. Andrus s'approcha d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti ? »

'_Réunion de Famille'_ pensa intérieurement Severus, mais à voix haute il dit simplement : « Allons dans mon bureau. J'ai des choses à vous dire… »

« Et J'en ai aussi… » murmura Andrus et il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche. « Une lettre officielle du Ministère de la Magie, Département des Promesses Magiques et des Serments. M. Boot me l'a donnée en tant qu'avocat officiel d'Harry. »

Sirius regarda autour, le couloir était toujours trop occupé.

« Allons-y, alors. Je ne pense pas que ce soit public… »

« Je pense que nous pouvons commencer avec la lettre, Andrus », dit Severus lorsqu'ils furent tous assis autour de la petite table dans son bureau. Ils n'étaient que trois : Armena avait décidé de ne pas venir et avait emmené Anne pour une promenade autour du lac.

« Je l'ai déjà lue. C'est pratiquement la lettre de Dragon Malfoy à Harry… »

« Quoi ? » Severus sauta sur ses pieds.

« Assieds-toi. Pas besoin de sauter, Severus. Je sais que vous êtes apparentés, mais… »

« Draco voulait sauver Harry… » la voix de Severus était faible à cause de l'émotion, mais le reniflement sceptique de Sirius et le ricanement d'Andrus contaient une autre histoire.

« Je ne pense pas, Severus, mais je pense que tu devrais lire par toi-même », il tendit la lettre. Sirius se leva et se tint derrière Severus pour lire par-dessus l'épaule du Maître des Potions.

_Le 31 mars 1997._

_Potter,_

_Je t'informe officiellement que j'ai prêté serment sur le nom de ma mère de te soutenir dans l'assassinat de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Par ce serment je me lie à toi et je le resterai jusqu'à ce que tu le vainques._

_Je te déteste toujours, mais la nuit dernière, Tom Riddle a torturé et tué ma mère, parce qu'elle refusait d'entrer à son service et, sachant que tu es l'un de ceux qui pourraient tuer ce monstre, j'ai décidé que je ferai tout pour t'aider dans ta lutte contre lui, même si tu es le fils d'une salope sang-de-bourbe et d'un sang-pur stupide. Nous sommes apparentés (à mon plus grand dégoût, dois-je ajouter) et cet idiot de sort Noblestone m'oblige juste à te laisser tranquille – et maintenant je promets que j'abandonnerai ma vengeance contre to, si tu tues le monstre. Un monstre au sang-mêlé qui plus est – même toi, tu es meilleur que lui._

_Je fais confiance à ton idiote noblesse de Gryffondor, pour ne pas abuser de ce lien et que tu l'utiliseras seulement pour vaincre Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Tout à toi en vengeance,_

_Dragon Fortes Malfoy._

« Il voulait se venger… » alors, tout le comportement de Draco fut logique pour Severus. Le visage plein de larmes, l'acte de sacrifice… Non, il n'y avait eu aucune affection pour Harry ou même Severus, il n'y avait eu que le souhait absolu de venger la mort de sa mère – ça avait été comme la décision qui avait changé la vie de Severus, lorsqu'il avait fait sa promesse à Albus… De venger son frère… rien d'autre.

« Typique d'un Malfoy », murmura Black derrière lui, et il devait acquiescer.

« Je suppose que c'est le lien d'Harry avec Malfoy qui l'a empêché de tomber dans l'obscurité et de rester sans âme » la voix d'Andrus était égale et calme. Sirius opina.

« C'est assez probable. »

« Le Survivant… » murmura Severus impressionné. Mais il essaya de se sortir secouer. « J'ai d'autres nouvelles, cependant… »

« Bonnes ou mauvaises ? » demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca dépend », Severus haussa les épaules, mais ne continua pas.

« Crache le morceau », dit Sirius et il s'assit dans le fauteuil opposé.

« Miss Granger attend l'enfant d'Harry pour octobre ou novembre. »

Lorsque Severus regarda ses deux compagnons, Andrus semblait absolument calme, mais il n'avait jamais été proche d'Harry. Le visage de Sirius, d'un autre coté, prit une horrible couleur verte grisée.

« Ouch… » fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Après dix minutes de silence total, il continua. « Nous devons faire quelque chose. Si les médias le découvrent… »

Severus se tourna vers son cousin.

« Est-ce que Harry peut-être blâmer pour… avoir dormi avec elle ? »

« Cela dépend de son âge au moment où l'acte a pris place », répondit-il terre-à-terre.

« Seize ans, je pense. »

« C'est bon, alors. Mais Sirius a raison. Si tu ne veux pas que votre vie soit retournée, vous devez quitter l'Angleterre pour un moment… »

Andrus suggéra qu'ils emménagent en Australie. Ils acceptèrent et ils achetèrent une maison là-bas, proche de Melbourne. Harry finit ses études là, à l'Académie de Magie d'Hopsands l'année suivante tandis qu'Hermione le suivait un an plus tard. Severus les avait tous les deux encouragés à étudier, donc finalement, Harry avait commencé ses études pour être Guérisseur par hibou, mais il était resté à la maison avec les enfants et Severus, et leurs potions étaient vite devenues célèbres dans le monde entier. Ce fut assez hilarant qu'Harry obtienne sa maîtrise en Potions plus tôt que celle en Soins, même si cette dernière était sa principale matière. Hermione était partie étudier l'Histoire à Sidney, dans une université moldue, et après avoir passé une maîtrise dans son sujet, elle avait été invitée à enseigner à l'Académie de Magie d'Hopsands.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils devinrent de plus en plus impatients de rentrer, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reçoive une invitation de Ste Mangouste pour être Guérisseur à l'hôpital. A ce moment-là, cependant, Severus et lui avaient été dans la dernière phase de leurs recherches sur la Potion Développée de Sommeil Sans Rêve et les jumeaux avaient seulement neuf ans, donc ils avaient décidé de rester pour encore deux ans.

Quand Minerva avait entendu dire qu'ils projetaient de revenir, elle avait immédiatement offert le poste d'Histoire à Hermione, et St Mangouste avait proposé à Severus un travail dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital comme Maître des Potions en Chef de l'institution et son premier employeur lui avait offert la même chose. Il aurait pu être Maître des Potions en Chef de l'Institut pour la Recherche de Potions Curatives.

Mais cet été, quand Minerva lui avait finalement dit que le poste de Maître des Potions était libre pour lui s'il le voulait, il avait accepté sans aucune hésitation.

Pourquoi ?

C'était simple : il aimait enseigner.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

« Allons à la maison. Demain je dois aller travailler et tu as des enfants à intimider… » la voix moqueuse d'Harry le chassa de ses souvenirs.

« Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai », sourit Severus. « Avec Qui et Sev parmi eux… »

« L'âge t'adoucit, Severus… »

« L'âge ? Quel âge ? » Severus leva un sourcil. « J'ai seulement cinquante ans. C'est toi qui m'as transformé en grand-père trop tôt. J'ai au moins une centaine d'années à vivre si je peux survivre à tes enfants pendant sept ans ici… » murmura-t-il avait un agacement moqueur. « Et nous ne pouvons pas nous en aller maintenant. Nous devons attendre que ta stupide concoction refroidisse. »

« Elle peut très bien refroidir sans nous, Severus. Demain, nous pourrons commencer l'antidote. Allons-y. » Severus grogna, mais cessa de résister. « Alors, as-tu décidé de ce que tu vas dire à tes élèves pour leur première leçon ? Le vieux discours ? _'Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez… »_

« Hé !! » cria Severus, mais Harry s'en moqua.

« _…je m'attends donc pas à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens…' »_

« Arrête ! » grogna Severus de façon menaçante, mais Harry l'ignora.

_« …Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ses bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours…Oh, et les jumeaux Snape – nos nouvelles **célébrités**… »_

« Ferme-la ! »

« _…et moi-même comme autre célébrité, bien sûr »_ continua Harry, mais il fronça les sourcils. « Non… cette dernière phrase ressemble trop à Lockhart, pas toi. A propos, Lockhart est un de mes nouveaux patients, donc si tu n'es pas sage je restaurai ses souvenirs et je le renverrai à Poudlard… »

« Harry ! »

« Allez, Severus ! J'espère que mes enfants pourront voir leur grand-père se tenir devant toute la classe sifflant les mots _un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes. »_

« Tu es impossible », rit finalement Severus.

« Pas plus que toi », Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. « Allons-y ou je serai incapable de tenir ce stupide discours demain… »

« Alors tu vas le dire ? »

« Bien sûr. A quoi d'autre t'attendais-tu ? »

« Rien d'autre », sourit Harry en secouant la tête. « Ce sera parfait. »

Severus le frappa par jeu sur le dos. Harry gloussa, secoua sa tête et entoura son bras autour de la taille de Severus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Ils sortirent du bureau, ressemblant à n'importe quels père et fils, et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il en ait déjà été autrement.

La porte claqua légèrement en se refermant sur eux.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Voilà. 

Le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire est là.

Enahma l'a dit : il n'y aura ni préquelle, ni séquelle. N'en attendez donc pas. ;-)

Quand elle a publié ce chapitre, Enahma a demandé à tous ceux qui avaient lu de laisser une review, pour qu'elle sache combien de gens avaient lu (parce que les stats de ffnet... et aussi parce que toute cette trilogie écrite dans une langue qui n'est pas sa langue maternelle mérite sans doute un petit quelque chose...). Alors, peut-on vous demander de laisser au moins un petit mot...? XD

Et elle a également prposé un petit sondage... que nous vous transmettons car votre avis nous intéresse (et intéresse sans aucun doute aussi Enahma...).

Il s'agit en gros de noter cette histoire. Les différentes parties indépendamment et la totalité :

-Happy Days in Hell (HDH)

-Even the Fear Left Me (OS)

-Coming off the Ropes (CoR)

-Through the Walls (TW)

-L'Ensemble de la Trilogie (TOUT).

Les notes sont, bien évidemment :

-O (Optimal)

-E (Efforts Exceptionnels)

-A (Acceptable)

-P (Piètre)

-D (Désolant)

-T (Troll).

Et puis, si vous n'avez rien à faire, une petite note sur la traduction pour nous dire si on peut recommencer à sévir ou s'il vaut mieux qu'on évite... ;-P

Merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs, annonymes ou non, qui ont suivi cette traduction et nous espérons que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que nous.

Thamril&Méphisto


End file.
